


The Angel Files

by MichaelchasingHeather



Series: The Angel Files [1]
Category: GTA 5 Michael DeSanta, Michael De Santa is my favorite character, New Female Character - Fandom
Genre: A Little Girl on Girl Touching In Later Chapter, Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adultery, Always Wear a Condom Michael, Character Death, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homelessness, Hope, Horny Michael, Humor, I love characters, Jokes, Life after the game ends, Love, Mental Abuse, Mild Cursing, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Touching, Murder, My Characters Crossover With GTA 5 Characters, Nudity, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Possible Rape, Probably Nothing Matters, Real life troubles, Regret, Revenge, Science, Sex in later chapters, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, The Other Woman, Unplanned Pregnancy, Woman with a Fucked Life, crime and punishment, drones, good question, lost loved ones, unprotected sex, what is love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 193,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelchasingHeather/pseuds/MichaelchasingHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New city. New job...Not the one she wanted... But if it will catch a killer. </p><p>He'll fight her with everything he has to stop Angel and her new crew from finding him.</p><p>Not everything she thought her life would be now. Now with her family, an uncle, and a cousin now dead, with a missing brother, and a killer on the loose, her life has changed to nice person, to mean killer herself!</p><p>Then she meets him. Michael De Santa. Will he change her life around for good? Or add a mystery she don't need?</p><p>As for further mistakes she makes with Michael, and a possible body bump, the future only knows.</p><p>Will Angel find Walter before he has a chance to kill her?</p><p>The Future only knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first fanfiction of GTA. Hopefully, this story will turn out good. I haven't written in years. Not sure where this story will go. So please bear with me. I lost a lot of notebooks, I would write stories in, when my parents passed away. My sister and I had to move, and we lost a lot of things. 
> 
> The characters Angel/Heather Foresster, Kayla Foresster, Brian Foresster, Mabel, and Kip belongs to me. I've had them long before GTA anything ever came out. 1991, long time. Other characters I made up as I went along, naming them after characters I like and know. The characters from GTA 5, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Franklin Clinton, Lester Crest, Amanda De Santa, Tracy De Santa, & Jimmy De Santa all belong to RockStar. Damn Lucky people.
> 
> Someday I'd like to write an actual Novel. But this will do for now. LOL.
> 
> The idea of this story was my dad would borrow money from a store to get food, or soda. Even toilet paper for us. He ask for credit. Sometimes, he wouldn't be able to pay the money back to the store he'd borrow money from. Or, sometimes, he just wouldn't pay it back, cause he wanted it for something else. Each month he would owe back pay. Growing up, I had this story in my head that the people he owed money to, was coming to get him for their payment. I don't know why or how I came up with this story...haha. I was a kid then when my dad would borrow money.
> 
> Chapter 1  
> Angel Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Angel. A prostitute out to find the killer of her family.

The city of Los Santos was awesome to see at night. The city lights glowing as far as the eye can see. The blvd busy with traffic moving slowly or fast. Depending on what the driver is looking for. Prostitutes line the sidewalk, hanging around the street corners, waiting for a ride. To go someplace, anywhere, and take their minds off their troubles while a client has his way with her. The sidewalks seem to bear a lot of foot traffic tonight. 

Maybe it's the heat. Or it's a Friday night. Maybe it's both. And people get paid today.  
The bars are full, and thumping out beats, that seem to fit the night. 

Somewhere else in the city, Before 9:00 pm, a blond hair woman goes into a place. She don't call it her home. Or nothing. Just a place to spend the night. "You going to work tonight?" a man asked her, from somewhere inside the building. "Yep." she said back. Her face frowns at the job she is about to go to. She wishes it was something else. Somewhere better then this. But when her life turned upside down, where else was there to go? The woman ran up to a room. The room was in okay shape, for being just an empty building that held some kind of meaning. The woman wasn't sure what the meaning was though. The building had be wiped clean, and cleared of what it may have been. The woman isn't even sure what the building is held for now. Just holding people with no where to go, for now.

The woman sat in a chair at a big vanity mirror. She began to put on make up. After that, she began to put on clothes that seem to be something a prostitute would wear. Short black skirt, with a red fish net shirt. She looked in the mirror and frowned at the image before her. If only there was some other way. Any way, but this. She would gladly take it.

She headed out of the room. "Have fun tonight." The man sitting somewhere said to her. "I will." she said back, going out the door and shutting it behind her. "But I won't." 

She walked away, down the street to Vinewood Blvd. Her heels clicking as she walked. It was a bit of a walk, but she got to a corner. "Didn't think you'd be here tonight." Another street walker said, with dark hair, and wearing nothing but a black fish net dress like thing. "Especially after being with that crazy guy." The other woman said, looking around. She hopes that man isn't coming back. "Well, I need money." The blond said back. The dark haired woman laughed. "Don't we all." The blond looked away. She isn't really here for prostitution work, but this is what came to her first. There is more to this life, isn't there?

Taking a breath, the blond spoke again, "At least that crazy guy paid good!" The dark hair woman looked at her. Mouth open wide. "How much he pay you?" The blond looked at the other woman. "Wouldn't you like to know." She smiled. She looked away. But for that much money, why was he dressed so hillybilly, driving a truck without a top, and living in a wreak of a trailer. But then again, what can she say? She lives in a building with nothing in it but four walls. No kitchen to cook in, no living room, no bedrooms. At least that crazy guy had a bed. It wasn't all to good to lay on, but it was a bed, nonetheless.


	2. Randy McCove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men are missing. Angel meets Randy McCove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, part 2
> 
> This is a long read. Sorry. Had a lot to write. 
> 
> I forgot to change the name of this chapter. And I had to fix the chapter summary. Sorry. I am soo unorganized.

The night went on. The blonde walked up and down the blvd, watching cars as they'd slowly drove by, hoping someone would stop. She needs money. Rent is due, and she needs to buy a car. She has her eye on one that a man she knows is willing to sale to her. She just needs money to buy the damn thing. But as the night went slowly on, it didn't seem like no one is going to stop. Where was all the horny, lonely men at now? The blonde covered her lips with her fingers. Hopefully, no one is coming around because they have found out by word of mouth that this blonde hooker isn't what she says she is. Is that why no one's coming around now. 

The blonde stomped her foot in frustration. 

Damnit! 

She hopes the last guy she was with was not an undercover cop. Not the guy in the red truck with no top on it. He was more like a hillbilly. But if she only knew of his background. She'd be looking for better work from him then this, walking around all night. Wearing out her long legs. Being naked with men she don't know, and way older then she is. Some of the men she went with were nice. But she can guess how they woke up to things missing. She can bet they weren't nice then. The blonde smiled at her thoughts. She's been doing this for years, and no one has found her out. Yet.

Another night walker came up to her. "Where the hell is every guy at?" Startled the blonde turned around to see a woman standing next to her. White skin showing, Red hair, parted on the side, and hanging down to her shoulders. A white shirt, hanging off her shoulder with the other side cut off. Finished off with a black, shiny leather skirt. "Usually, there are men all up and down this blvd." the red head continued, as she looked out at the street. Traffic roaring by. "I haven't even seen Hank tonight, and he's always coming around to lay this body." The red head had a real nice figure. One no man can keep away from. The blonde looked at her. 

Hank? The blonde thought to herself. Oh, yeah. She can remember him. Tall, dark, and handsome. The blonde smiled to herself. She thought of the woods. Where she last saw him.

"A lot of men are disappearing as of lately." The red haired woman said, her voice trailing off. 

"Yeah, I, umm, heard about that." 

The blonde cleared her throat, and turned to the red haired woman. "You haven't seen Hank lately?" The red haired woman shook her head no, almost wanting to cry. "I haven't seen him for two months now." She looked at the blonde. Her blue eyes pouting. On the verge of tears. The blonde felt her heart break. "No news of him anywhere." The red haired woman added. The blonde had to look away, as her heart sunk. "Sorry." She held out her hand for the red haired woman to take. She did so. 

 

"If I could find Hank again, I would quit doing this shit, and go with him. I missed my first chance with him. But I am not missing it this time around." The red haired woman sniffed back tears. She turned to the blonde and smiled.

 

"Thank you! I'm Red, by the way." She finally gave a name. 

"Angel." The blonde smiled. It was all Red needed to know. 

Red smiled and nodded. "Nice to finally meet you." Angel looked at Red. What did she mean by that? Who was this? Hopefully not another uncover cop. 

"Nice to finally meet me?" Angel repeated. "Yeah, you know? I've seen you around here a lot lately, hanging round the streets at night." Angel looked away. "Oh." she laughed. She was thinking the worse. "Yeah, what'd you think, silly?" 

"Nothing." Angel shrugged her shoulders. Red shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Dumb girl." She joked. 

Angel laughed, a little bit nervously, realizing this woman is legit. Maybe not an uncover cop afterall.

Soon a car horn honked. The two women looked forward at a piece of junk.

"Anyone need a ride? I know of a hotel." The guy said out the passager's side window. Angel knows she needs money. But this fool don't have money. She looked at Red. "You can have this one. He is good!" She smiled. She's had him before. 

"I like blondes." the man rambled on.

"You sure? I'm sure you need money too." 

"I'm sure. Besides, I'd like to be here if Hank comes tonight." Red hopes he comes soon. It will be morning soon.

"Okay." Angel stepped forward, and got into the car with the man. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Angel." she said.

"Randy." said the man. And he pulled off, as Angel looked back at Red, as she waved bye. Not knowing she may not see Randy ever again.

Randy went far out into the woods, where a lonely shack sat. Angel looked at it. Her eyes wide. She knows this guy don't have money by the car, but this?! This was worse then the guy with the trailer.

"A shack?" Angel turned to look at Randy as he pulled up to the shack. "A damn shack!! I thought you were taking me to a hotel."

Randy turned to look at Angel. He didn't know what to say. He knows she is expecting a hotel or something better, but this is it!  
"I know. I'm sorry. I can't afford another night at a hotel." He frowned. "My, now ex wife, took everything." He explained. "Listen, please, just do this with me, and I'll give you everything I've got, okay? I mean, It's not much money, but it's yours, if you do this with me." 

"Okay." Angel gave in, letting out a breath. She open the squeaky car door. Why is she doing this? Was this really worth the money? 

They walked into the shack. Angel looked around. And it was a total shack, if she'd ever seen one. It looked like something John Marston would have lived in! It had a bed, a heater, an old time shove. The boards of the shack were coming apart. "This where you live?" Angel almost sounded upset. Randy looked at her. "Yep. Now that my wife took everything from me." He sounded hurt, and in despair. "Poor bastard, you must be miserable." She said looking around. "Yeah, it does get lonely here. No one comes to see me. My kids won't fool with me. I don't know what to do with myself. I only have thoughts..." He touched Angel's hand, making her turn to him. "It's been a long time since I've been with a woman."

Angel stepped closer to him. He is real clean shaving for a shack sleeper. He even smelt good too. "You seem clean for a shack guy." Angel looked him in his blue eyes. His heart pounded with excitement as she is soo close to him. "It's only been three days since the divorce. My wife didn't take all from me. I still have clothes." Angel ran her hand down his short sleeve shirt, to the end of it, and snaked her hand underneath it. She moved her hand over his stomach. Randy began to breath heavily. God, it's been so long since a woman touched him. Angel can see the lonelyness in his eyes. 

"Lets make this more interesting. Angel said pulling off her top, as Randy watched her with big blue eyes. She threw her top over somewhere. Next is her bra. She reached behind herself to unclip it, and slid it off as well. Randy's mouth flopped open. It's been so long since he's even sucked on a woman's breasts. "It's been so long." He whimpered. "Well, come on and enjoy this!" Randy leaped at her, and began to caress her breasts, as he suck on one. Angel took this time to look around. 

Time to move.

This isn't right.

He isn't right. 

Angel could feel something not right about this guy. 

 

Angel saw a cup. She needs it. She chewed on her lower lip. He has a small fridge in here. She wondered what he has to drink. She looked down at his head. "You didn't offer me a drink." Randy looked up at her, realizing he had forgotten to offer her something. "Oh, oh," he raised up. "I'm sorry." He turned to the small fridge. He open it. A small gun lay inside next to some beer bottles. Does he need it? "Umm, What you wan---" Randy hit the floor. Angel grabbed her bra, and put it back on as she began to pick the wallet out of his pants pocket. "Are you one of them?" She asked as she flipped open the wallet as she looked down at him, as he lay there, out cold. She looked back down at his wallet. She found money, and lots of it. "Not much money, umm." she glanced at him. Him living in this shack with money in his wallet.

A gun in the fridge. 

Yeah! She noticed it there.

Who is he? 

"Bingo!" She had found her answer. She found his driver's license. "Randy McCove." She looked at him. "You're one of them. How did you find me, you prick?" Him pulling up to she and Red was not all wanting sex, he was here for her. She looked at his wallet again, finding a small card. 

"Henry Christin." 

She looked up, thinking. She knows that name. Where had she heard it before. Jail? She's been there plenty of times. But no. It wasn't there where she had heard his name.

After Angel got dressed, and poured gas down on the inside of the shack, she ran outside. Breathing heavily, she turned round to the shack and lit up a small stick of dynamite she got from the crazy guy in the trailer, what was his name, besides psychopath? She couldn't think of him now. Once the dynamite was lit, she threw it into the window of the shack. Then she ducked besides Randy's old car. "Old car? He had money for a new---"

Suddenly, the ground shook, like an earthquake as the small shack blasted. 

 

"Damn asshole." she whispered. "Don't follow me again!!" She screamed at the fire. She got up, and got into Randy's car. "No keys." No problem. Angel has hotwired cars before. She lean down to find the two wires to start the car. When she found them, she closed them together. The car began to choke to life, finally catching, and starting right up. Angel threw it in drive, and threw up dirt as she headed out to a main road.

Once she got back to the main road, and heading toward Los Santos, morning was coming. She could see the brightness of it shining behind the trees. She drove on, thinking how she needs a car, This thing is old, but with some help from a friend, she maybe able to keep it running long enough to leave Los Santos if she has to.

She pulled up to a gas station. A man came running out, recognizing her. He was covered in car oil. His clothes and hair were messy. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he ran to greet Angel. "Hey, there, Angel! Long time, no see." He said as she came up to meet him. "Hey, Cooter!" She hugged him. She broke the hug, "I got a car here I need you to keep running for me."  
She pointed back to the junker. "Okay. Where'd you find it?" She looked at him. The look on her face told him something.  
"Ran into someone, again, I'm guessing." Angel shook her head yeah. "Can't believe they found me here to." She put her hands on her hips. "I thought I'd lost them after Liberty City."

"Your never going to lose them, kid."

"I know. I know." She let out a breath. "They've already killed Jason, Kip, uncle Ed, Mom and dad..." she began to cry. Cooter held her. "Hey, hey, shhh. We'll kill them, somehow" Cooter wasn't sure how their'll beat them. She cried into his shoulder. "How am I going to find anyone to like if they keep killing my boyfriends?"

Angel raised her head up. "Speaking of killing, I got one." She said smiling, behind still tears as she tried to control herself.

"Who?"

"Randy McCove." She handed Cooter his drivers licence and a small card. "That fucker. He ever get divorced?" He looked up at Angel. She nodded yeah. "Or he killed her too. Who knows what that crazy bunch does in their free time." 

"Yeah," Cooter laughed. He looked at the small card. "Henry Christin. Why does that name sound familiar?" He looked at Angel as she nodded. "Might be a leader? I don't know."

"Could be." He agreed. "Listen, get home, get some sleep. I'll work on your car, get some new licence plates for it too."

"I need a cold beer!" She laughed. 

"Go to the Vanilla Unicorn, then." He smiled. 

"And see a bunch of half naked women!" She smiled a laugh. "No shame, have you?!"

"What's the shame in that?"


	3. Trevor Philips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into the one of the men she stole a wallet from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Angel meets Trevor again. He knows she has his wallet.  
> I think traumatizing is a good word for Trevor. He can be really overpowering.

It was getting on 4:00pm when Angel soon pulled into the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn. After letting her friend Cooter fix her stolen car she had stolen from Randy McCove, drove it to the city of Los Santos. On her way to the Vanilla Unicorn. Even though Cooter fixed it good to run, and drive, the car was still a piece of crap. As she stepped into the Vanilla Unicorn, she could feel and hear the music thumbing. A woman danced seductively around the pole. Angel looked around at all the men lusting after half dressed women. Angel rolled her eyes, and thought of her friend, Cooter. Cooter is always here. Of a day. Of a night. Cooter could live here, if he could. But he has a business to run, and bills to pay. He is already behind on payment on the car garage he owes. He had bought it to help people get their cars fixed while earning him a living. Cooter moved to LS a little before Angel got here. He met her here in LS a short time after he got here from Liberty City. He still owns a car garage there, which his brother runs.

Angel went over to the bar and sat on a stool. "Beer, please." she simply said to the female bartender. The other woman nodded and went to get Angel's beer. As Angel sat waiting for her beer, she turned around to watch another woman dance around the pole. "Umf." She grumbled. "What about some half named men dancing around a pole." The words she will soon regret.

At the curtains leading back to private dance rooms, someone came out, a man, in only his dirty underwear, came out to the main room. He grumbled as he stood there. Something on his mind. He is missing something. Maybe his clothes. But no. It is something else he is missing. The man began to walk toward the front of the building. He stopped a moment to look at some side lounge rooms at a man with two girls kissing all over him. He lean in. "You seen my wallet?" The underwear guy asked. "No, Trev. Did you leave it at Floyd's apartment?" the man asked with a speech impediment. "When is Floyd and Debra coming?" The half named man looked away. Annoyed he cant find his wallet. And no. He knows it isn't at Floyd's apartment. "Their taking a long time to get here, Trevor. You think maybe Debra's car broke down? Maybe she didn't want to come. Have they called? Saying their'll be late." But Trevor wasn't listening to the man in the lounge room. He was looking round the building. Looking for his wallet. Wishing he knew who stole it.

Where was he when he lost it? Trevor began to think back. Back...he was out at night, driving around. He and Michael got into an argument over...something. Something about the heist they had just pulled off. Trevor had left with his share of the money in a black duffle bag. He put the duffle bag in the trunk of a stolen car he had taken. Not his usual rusted out red truck. They had needed stolen car for this getaway. Next, Trevor remembers going to the boulevard and picking up a hooker. Then they went to a motel. Next morning, his clothes and wallet were gone. And so was the hooker. Trevor is guessing she took it all. But why his clothes? 

"Why you all naked, Trev?" The guy from the lounge asked. "Shut up, Wade!" Trevor growled, still looking around the room, out into the show room. If he saw that hooker again, would he remember what she looks like. Afterall, He was pretty damn drunk at the time. And high. But why wasn't she high or drunk? Trevor don't remember the hooker being that way too.

Angel soon got her beer. She sipped on it from a cold bottle, and began to look around. That's when she saw...him. Angel eyes went wide as she recognized him. He's the crazy man she had stolen the wallet from after she slept with him. "Oh hell no!" Angel began to turn to run to leave the bar, hoping Trevor won't see her. But he saw her. And he recognized her too. How can he not forget someone that beautiful, and have balls to steal his money, all in the same woman. 

Damn! It Turned him on, or it would have if he wasn't so pissed at her right now.

"Hold it!" she heard him yell, as she almost, almost made it to the hallway before the door exit. "You got my wallet." Trevor said, as Angel looked up at him, out of breath. She was hoping to be out of here. Out of Los Santos with Trevor's wallet, and other men's wallets too. But no! "We need to talk." Trevor took her arm and lead her back to his office. Once inside his office, he shut the door, and turned around to look at Angel. Angel was looking around the office. "You should really clean up." She said, but Trevor dismissed her words. 

"Where's my wallet and clothes?" Angel crossed her arms, acting like she don't know what he's talking about. 

"What? I don't know you. We've never met."

Trevor smiled a half crooked smile. "Oh, yeah. You know me, sugar. We had sex out in the woods on the bed of my truck the other night." He refreshed her memory. But her memory don't need refreshing. She remembers Trevor just fine. But she is caught. She knows she has his wallet. She is just trying to act like she don't know him.

But the clothes?...That's something else of it's own. 

"Nope. Sorry. Don't ring a bell." 

Trevor gritted his teeth and took a step toward her, as she took a step back, hitting the wall. "How about I ring the bell between your legs again, up against the wall here to make you remember." Angel swallowed, hard. Hard enough he heard her. "Yeah, god. I remember. She said, holding out her arm to stop him from coming any closer to her. Sex with Trevor, she rather soon forget. It was really traumatizing for her. 

 

Trevor backed off her. "I figured you did." Angel looked away. Her heart pounding, like it did that night she had sex with him. "Sex with you is something I'm going to need therapy for!" she spook low.

Sex with Trevor is something not to easily forgotten. Sure its good. That isn't the problem. It's just...sex with...Trevor.

Really traumatizing.

"What?" Trevor asked, not being able to hear what she said. "Nothing." She said back, looking at him. "Better be nothing." He growled. Stepping back close to her, made Angel tense up. "Where's my wallet and clothes?" 

Even seeing Trevor in just his underwear is traumatizing!

"It's fine. It's at my apartment. As for your clothes, I don't know about that. You may have lost them in the woods that night." Trevor could agree. He may have lost them that night in the woods. "Okay. That may be right." He looked at Angel with borrowed eyebrows. "Money better not be missing from my wallet." Angel looked away. "Yeah, about that..." 

"What?" Trevor came close to her again making Angel go flat against the wall. 

Traumatizing.

"Where the hell is my money!?"

"I needed it to pay rent, and to get my car fixed." She told him. 

"Your going to get me my fucking money back!" He growled. He got an idea. "How about you work here?" He asked calmly. 

Angel shook her head no. "I don't want to be half naked in front of men all day." She said back, relaxing now that Trevor seemed relaxed. She don't want her friend, Cooter to see her half naked.

But, they'll be another man she won't mind to show it all to. 

Trevor looked at her, confused. "But your a hooker. What's your point?"

"Only half the time I'm a hooker." 

"What, the other half you rob men, and don't have sex with them."

"But I had sex with you!..." Traumatizing. Anyway, she cleared that thought out of her head.

Angel nodded. But that wasn't all of it. She is looking for someone. And to lure him out is to be a hooker.

Trevor stepped up close to her, again, but Angel didn't fall back this time. She is getting use to him now. "You are going to repay me that money...somehow." He stepped away, leaving Angel standing there. She let out a breath. A breath she didn't know she was holding. A thoughtful look on her face. 

How is he going to make her pay back all that money she stole from him? She shivered. God, hopefully he won't have her pay him for sex, but what else is there?

Angel closed her eyes.

What has she gotten herself into this time?


	4. Even. For. Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men out to kill Angel kills one of her own. So their Even. For. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even. For. Now.
> 
> So she thinks.
> 
> A little nudity.
> 
> I hope readers enjoy this.

Night was falling again as Angel walked out of the Vanilla Unicorn. Her head down. Thinking. How will she pay Trevor back for the money she stole from him? She sure can't sleep with him again...she don't want to end up paying him for sex. She shivered. Sex with Trevor is really something of it's own...to think about...to forget. Oh, don't get her wrong. Trevor's boy gets the job done and it's good, but just having sex with Trevor is...something. She can't put into words. But...it is something.

Angel walked out to her car. A mess of a car she had stolen from someone. Who was it? His name? She shook her head. It doesn't matter. She killed him. She laughed to herself. "Can't remember his name. Must be the beer has gone to my head." But she only had two beers. She can't be too drunk...can she. She open the car door and got into the driver's side. She put the key in and began to start it, but it wouldn't turn. "No. No. No. Cooter just fixed you." But it wasn't going to start. No matter how many times she tries it. 

Angel gave up and lean her head on the steering wheel. She guess she is walking home. Which is a good walk from here. She called Cooter to tell him to come tow her car back to his shop. She got his voicemail. She left a message. "Guess I better start walking if I want to make it home by morning." She sarcastically thought. It really wouldn't take her that long to walk back to the apartment, but it will seem that long. She began walking. Looking up at the night sky as she walked. Listening to the traffic as it roared by. Her high heels clicking on the sidewalk. Making her feet tired. She pulled out her phone to call a taxi. She can't walk from here to home. By the time she gets home, her feet will be hurting. Maybe even bleeding, because the shoes is rubbing the back of her heel. She stopped to dial the taxi company, when a car pulled up beside her. 

"Hey, Angel! Need a ride?" The voice caught her attention. It is a voice she knows. But it isn't Cooter. She turned to look at the car. She smiled when she recognized the black Guntlet. "Hey, Kevin!" she said, stepping closer to the passenger's door. "Long time, no see." Said Kevin, looking her up and down with a smile. Kevin was an old client of her's back in Liberty City. "How long you been in Los Santos?" He asked her. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She said back. They haven't seen each other in years. "You walking home?" He asked. "Yeah. Rusty won't start." She smiled a laugh. Kevin knows a lot about her clunker cars. He laughed too. "Hop in. I'll take you home." Angel quickly open the car door. "Thanks!" She smiled as she got in. "No problem." He pulled away from the curve. 

"So, how are things?" Kevin asked her, pretty much knowing the answer. She looked at him. "How am I dressed?" She pointed out. He looked at her, then back to the road. She is still in the same business she was in 2008. Back when she meet Kevin doing this.  
"Same." He said, remembering long ago, back in Liberty City. Picking her up late at night. Taking her home. Sleeping with her a few nights over. Kevin cleared his throat. He wondered if she remembers their nights together. He wondered if she'd like a sleepover at his house tonight? But how to ask her.

"You still living in that old, run down apartment complex?" He remembered her once telling him about the apartment. By the looks of her work, he can bet she still lives there today. 

"Yep." 

Kevin figured so. He looked out his window, wondering how to ask her to spend the night with him. 

Just asked her.

"How about you spend the night with me?" He asked, finally looking at her. She looked at him. "I mean, it's a nice house, nothing fancy, but it's not run down. You'll have a bed to sleep in..."

"Your bed."

Kevin laughed, looking away. "Okay, my bed." He looked back at her, smiling. She looked away, smiling, biting her lower lip. "Come on. It'll be like old times. Back in Liberty City," he began to run his hand up her leg. "Remember?" Angel's eyes fluttered as she felt his hand go up her leg. 

Yeah, She remembers.

"You know you miss me." 

"It. Don't you mean." She looked at him.

"You miss it too!" He joked. Angel looked away, laughing. 

"No." She said back.

"No?" Kevin questioned. 

"No." But she is still smiling.

"We'll have to see about that." Kevin revved up the engine and sped away down the street. He took her to his house. She looked at his house. It looked nice. Small. Although, not too small, or so it looked out here. Kevin go out of the car and came around to the passenger's side door, to let her out. Angel laugh with a smile, as Kevin helped her out of the car. Once out of the car, he lean her up against the car, and began to kiss her. The feel of her tongue on his. Her body close to his. It felt like old times. 

Kevin ended the kiss. He looked at her. Her deep blue eyes are as blue as they've ever been. Even with the pain of life, she still looked beautiful as ever. He took her hand. "Come on." He took her up to the porch and he unlocked the door. Once inside the house, he began to kiss her again as he flipped on lights and closed the door. He stopped the kiss to look at her. "God, I've missed you." He told her.

"I missed you too." Angel never thought she'd be back with Kevin. She never knew where he was after her family had been killed and her brother lost. 

He continued to kiss her as he began to pull off her shirt. He kissed her neck as she let out a soft moan. She had missed this time with him. It's been years since they've touched each other. She moved her hands down his body to pull off his shirt. She moved her hands over his muscular body. She missed the feel of him. To touch his body again is really bringing back some memories. 

Kevin began to pull down her bra strap. He kissed her shoulder, down to the top of her breast, where he kissed the soft skin. She felt so soft. Just like she had just gotten out of the shower. He remembers a lot of times they would makelove after she showered. The smell of lavender soap still lingers in his brain. He looked at her. "You can stay here." He told her. Angel looked at him and smiled. "I'd like that." Kevin smiled, and went back to kissing her neck as he began to pull down her bra straps to expose her breasts to him. He kissed the tops of them, and licked at the nipples, making Angel moan out in want of him. 

She wanted him. Again.

But, that would never happen. 

Especially, not this time.

Suddenly, something exploded. Angel open her eyes to blood spattered all over her. Wondering where it came from, she looked at Kevin. His eyes black, and cold. No life. No movement. Blood coming out of a bullet hole in his head, on the right side. Kevin's lifeless body fell to the floor. Angel looked down at him. Wondering what happen. Where did the bullet come from? 

She bent down to him. "Kevin? Kevin?" 

She tried to wrap his head up with his shirt. 

But the blood was coming out.

He was gone.

Angel lean her head down and cried. The only other friend she had, besides Cooter, is dead.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, startling her. She fished it out of the little pocket in her skirt. She didn't recognize the number, but she pressed answer to see who it is. Before she could say hello, a man's voice spoke.

"You killed one of ours. We kill one of your's. We are even. For. Now. But, watch out. Next time it will be someone you really fall in love with."

Then line went dead.

"One of their's?" Who was one of their's...The man she blew up. What's his name. The one she stole the car from? That who they are talking about?

Or someone else that she has killed. Since she has been in Los Santos, Angel has killed some other men, who belong to this group who is after her over what her father did to them. Which she is trying to pay them back for with cash, but it seems like everyone she loves/likes is paying for it with their blood.

And, who the hell is she going to fall in love with??

Anyways, she needs to get out of here before the police show up. She fixed her bra back on, and put back on her shirt, and went outside to call for a taxi.

"Can I get a taxi, please."

"Sure. One is right around the corner from you."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." The man said back, as he said something about a cab was missing as he hung up. 

Angel just dismissed it. She waited a bit for a cab to show. To her surprise one suddenly showed up sooner then she thought it would. The car pulled up and honked for her. She began to walk over to it. A handsome looking man, in a nice suit sat in the drivers seat. Angel thought it odd that someone driving a cab would wear such nice clothing. 

Anyways, she got in to the back seat.

"Where to?" 

Angel looked at him. Damn that nice voice.

"Umm," she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror. Nice eyes. Combed back hair. 

"Where you going to?" He asked again. His voice lingering in her ear.

"Hump Street..." She told him. Then she looked away. Was that how it was pronounced, or did her mind just go sexual?

The man laughed. "I'll take you there." He said, looking at her in the mirror. She looked back at him as the car began to roll away. She couldn't help not to wonder, was this the man who had killed Kevin? But why is he in a taxi cab? Why is he all dressed up?

"All taxi cab drivers dress up for work?" she asked.

Oh, but this wasn't his line of work.

This was more of a side job. He would just steal a cab, and pick up fares, take them to their places, and go on. Or if they are really bitchy with him, and don't pay their fare, he runs them down with the cab.

"Uhh, no. I just, umm," What can he say? 'He just came from a heist, and this was the closes car he could steal?'  
"I just came from the bank. I had to make a withdrawal." Hopefully, that sounds natural. She would never guess he just robbed a bank. "So I wanted to look nice to go into the bank." 

"Well, you look good..." Angel bit her tongue. She can't believe she just said that to a total stranger! God. No wonder she ends up sleeping with guys she don't know. And that isn't even her night work. She is only doing prostitution to find the men who killed her father. But it seems like their finding her.

"Thank you!" That voice said back. He looked at her in the review mirror. "You look nice too." He is guessing, by her clothes, she is a prostitute. A fine one at that. If he didn't have to meet up with Franklin and Trevor, he'd do a quick one. But, she don't look like she's too happy tonight. 

She looked away. No staring. She don't need to get involved with someone else. And maybe get him killed too.

"You okay?" 

"Fine." Was all she said. She don't want to tell him what happen tonight. But as cop cars roared by them, he could tell by the look on her face, nothing is fine. Angel can bet those cop cars are heading up to Kevin's house. Angel closed her eyes. She can't believe what just happen tonight. Now Kevin is gone. Next maybe Cooter. She hopes he is okay. She can't get him on the phone.

"You need me to call someone for you?" His voice startled her.

"No." She looked up at him in the review mirror. "But thank you, though."

"Okay."

He drove on to Hump Street, he thinks she called it. "Which building?" All the buildings, houses, apartments on this street were either empty, burned out, or needs to be torn down. He often thought of it as 'Shit Street." Angel looked up. "Last building, apartment complex." Angel explained as he pulled up to a mess of an apartment complex that needed to be torn down. "Here?" He said, making a face, not liking this place, and how it looked. He looked back to talk to her, but she was gone. "Yeah, this is it." He heard her at the driver's side door. He turned to look at her as she handed him money. "No. Keep your money. You may need it for food." He doubts she has any. Angel began to turn away. "Hey!" Sexy voice called out to her. Angel turned back to look at him. He motioned her back to the cab. "Get you some food, okay." He handed her some rolled up bills. He knows this is out of character of him, but he's been where she is now. Angel looked at him. "You sure?" She asked him. No one has ever given her money without sex before. "Yes, I am sure." She better take it before he changes his mind. She wouldn't want to see his character change. "Umm, Look, I'm Michael. If you need a ride anywhere, call me, okay?" He gave her his name and number on a small piece of paper. Angel nodded as she took it. She thought his name is sexy voice. "Okay. Thank you, Michael." She turned to leave. "Hey," Sexy voice called out again. Again, she turned around to look at him. "What's your name?" Michael asked of her.

"Angel." she said turning back around to go into the apartment. That is the only name he needs to know.

Knowing anymore about her could get him killed.


	5. Michael's late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping off Angel has made Michael late to catch up with Trevor, Franklin, and Lester which makes Trevor wonder what's going on with the snake.

Michael drove the stolen taxi back to meet up with Trevor, Franklin and Lester. They meet up at an old abandon warehouse some lost in the woods. No one has been out this way in years. The weeds had taken over, and the building was falling apart as it was. Looking at it, it made Michael think of Angel, and that run down apartment she lived in. He wondered how she ended up in a place like that? Hopefully, with the money he gave her, she will find someplace better.

Michael walked up to the door. As he got to the door, he could hear Trevor, Franklin and Lester talking. Trevor was talking about him. "He is late! Fat snake took the money and ran off. He's done it before." Trevor growled, thinking about North Yankton, and how Michael had taken the money and ran off with it after his little Hudini death stunt. "Oh, dog, don't start this shit again." Franklin said, running his hands over his face. He's had this all day now since they got here. "What else would he be doing, Franklin, with the money? Why is he late?" Trevor said back. Franklin looked at Trevor. "You don't know the slippery snake like I do." Trevor told him. No, Franklin don't know Michael as much as Trevor does, but Frank don't think Michael took off this time.

"Look, man, Michael may have ran off before, but I don't think he's going to do that shit again."

"Really?" Trevor questioned. "Because I think Michael would take off again. I've known Michael a lot longer then you have, kid." Trevor shot back.

Franklin looked around. Not sure how to answer Trevor this time. Maybe he was right. Maybe Michael did run off again. It's sure be five hours now since the bank heist. It's dark out now. Where is Michael at now? "Michael better be fucking some whore. That would be a better lame excuse then him leaving town again." Trevor said. Michael is always out with whores. This better be one of those times. 

"Just stop, Trevor! I don't think Michael has run off." Lester spat back, wishing Trevor would stop jumping to ends. But, at the same time, Lester was questioning to where Michael is. It's late. Michael should have been here a long time ago. Lester is trying to give Michael the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he is with a whore...or dead. God, who knows. 

Michael has been dead before.

Would he do a repeat?

"Maybe Michael is with a whore." Lester can only hope so.

"And, you know this how?" asked Trevor. "Michael hasn't run off again. You got a GPS on his dick this time? Montioring his dick's every move." 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Lester asked Trevor. Trevor gave a rough smile.

"Yeah, I would. So I would know where he is right now."

"Maybe he's in the john..." Franklin laughed. "Be strange to have someone looking at you through a camera lens watching you pee." But that is what Trevor would do, if he could.

"I'm here, jeez." said Michael coming into the room. He heard what was being said about him. 

"Ah, see, he's here." Lester said, hurrying up to him, but not too fast.

"And he actually has the money with him!" Trevor said, making a note of this, that Michael does have the duffle bag and is giving it to Lester. "Fuck you!" Michael said back, looking at Trevor. Michael knows what Trevor meant by that. He heard the whole converstion as he came in. 

"Okay, we have all the duffle bags." Lester said, taking it over to the table and sitting it down among some other duffle bags full of money. "But one duffle bag is still missing." Trevor pointed out. "Ah, yes." Lester agreed, but wasn't going to say anything about it. "We do have one duffle bag missing."

"Two. Actually." Trevor pointed out. 

"Two." Lester repeated. 

Trevor looked at Michael. Trevor is thinking Michael stole the other duffle bag full of money. Maybe Michael stole both duffle bags. Trevor was trying to hold his thoughts in.

"Michael..." Trevor growled.

All looked at Michael. 

"Fuck you. I don't have it. Nor did I take it."

"What about that other guy we hired." Franklin asked. 

"Randy?" Lester asked. Franklin nodded. Lester looked away in thought. "Come to think of it, we haven't seen or heard from Randy now in weeks, since our last heist with him."

"There ya go. This time someone else took off with the money!" Michael said, looking at Trevor. Trevor gave Michael back a death stare. For all Trevor knows, and anyone else here, Michael can have another gang on the side. Maybe Michael and Randy are working together. 

"Got anyone else working with you, Mikey?" Trevor said, looking at Michael.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It mean, just as I asked." 

"It means, you all can leave now." Lester broke into the fight, trying to break it up. "When the money is ready, it will be put up into you're bank accounts."

The guys begain to walk out. "See ya, Michael." Franklin said fist pumping Michael. "Yeah, see ya, kid." Michael said back, fist pumping Franklin. Franklin went on to his car as Trevor walked up to Michael. "Working with some other crew are you, Mikey?" Michael looked at Trevor. 

"What?" 

"Oh, I think you know what, sugar."

"No. I don't know what, lunatic."

Trevor laughed. "You and Randy now working together."

"I barely know the guy. We just worked one heist with him. I don't know anything about the guy." Michael said back. Not getting what Trevor is saying. "For all I know, he could be a killer."

"Like you Mikey."

"The fuck..."

"Maybe you killed him. May be you got the other duffle bag from off Randy's dead body."

"What the hell are you talking about, Trevor?"

"You and Randy. You two got a gang going on here. Your not fooling me, sugar. I know how you work, Michael. Only this time, you made some new friends. Got another gang together. How many is in your new gang, Mikey?"

"Trevor, you really need to lay off the meth." Michael open the door to the taxi. Trevor looked at the taxi, wondering where his black Obey is.

"Where's your black Obey?"

"What does it matter?"

"Randy have it?"

Michael got into the taxi and looked at Trevor. "Will you stop it!"

"You had the Obey earlier at the heist..."

"My Obey was parked down the street far from the bank we robbed. This was the closes thing to the bank. Remember?" Michael asked Trevor. Trevor began to remember what Michael said about his Obey being parked far from the bank. and the taxi was just sitting there. 

How convent.

"I'm watching you, Michael." Trevor told him leaning on the driver's side door. "Watch away." Michael laughed as he began to start the car, and drive off. Trevor watched Michael drive off.

Trevor is sure Michael is up to something. 

He just needs to find out what it is before money began to disappear.


	6. What Cooter Finds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooter finds duffle bags in the trunk of Angel's stolen car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my stories aren't so good as they use to be. I'm really worn down anymore and I can't seem to think anymore like I use to.  
> You'll find bit of a reason why in this part of the story.
> 
> Parts maybe sad. 
> 
> My real life brother is missing. He really is homeless. My sister and I don't know where he is. We have no way of getting in touch with him at all. When our parents passed away my mom died in 2014, and my dad in 2015, my cousin and aunt tried to get a hold of him at the homeless shelters. They told my cousin and aunt that they could not give out any info on my brother if he was staying there or not. So, we don't even know if he knows his parents have passed away. 
> 
> And, his name really is Brian.
> 
> Don't worry, no one is really a hooker. Haha. I just put that in there because it sounds like GTA. My brother's part sounds like something in GTA too. So that is why I added his part in there.
> 
> Other names and last names, and where abouts are of course fake.

Next morning, Cooter was working on Angel's stolen car. Trying to get the car to start. "Come on." He told the car as he tried to start it up. But nothing. Cooter let out an anger huff. "Maybe I should take a break." Cooter had been working on Angel's car now all morning long, and it was now 10:45am. "Lunchtime." Cooter went into his garage to his fridge. He got out some leftover meatloaf he had made last night. He pulled back the tin foil and sat the small bowl into the micowave for a while. As he waited he got to looking around his garage. His eyes catching on a small piece of paper laying on a small table. He picked it up. Written on it was the name and number of the sheriff out in Liberty City. Cooter wondered if they have any news yet of Angel's brother. He's been missing since 2007. He had been kicked out of the house by Angel's father, for drinking and throwing fits on the family.

 

Cooter wondered if Angel's brother even knows now that their parents are dead. Cooter had tried to reach out to find him, but no one would tell him anything of Brian Foresster. 

Cooter decided to call them again. The other end rang. "This is Sheriff Robert Collens of the Liberty City police department. How may I help you?"

"Hey Robert. This is someone from long ago..."

"Cooter? That you?" Robert knew the voice, but it seemed so unreal to hear from Cooter. Especially since he and Angel left Liberty City in 2010.

"Yes. It's me."

"How you been? Haven't heard from you or Angel in a long time since you both moved to Los Santos. How is it there?"

"It's good. Got my garage up and running here in Los Santos." Cooter said back smiling, which Robert could hear in his voice.

"Good." The sheriff said back, but his smile dropped and so did his voice as he looked around the station, to make sure no one is around to hear his next words. "How's Angel?" Cooter held the bridge of his nose as he could feel his stomach turn over. "She keeping out of jail and trouble?" The sheriff hopes so. With Cooter there with Angel, surely she isn't in much trouble.

"Angel is okay. So far. No trouble." Cooter open his eyes and looked at a picture of he and Angel he has pinned to the wall of his garage. It was a Spring picture. Angel in shorts and a tank top, while Cooter had on Jeans and a green t shirt. Beside them was a car. One that Cooter had fixed up. A car soon that would be impounded, and Angel would be in jail, two hours later. Cooter turned away from the picture. His eyes began to tear up. The picture was also taken by her friend, Kip, who would end up dead later on. Cooter walked over to the stolen car Angel now owns. "Umm, do you have anything on Brian yet? Like whereabouts, and such." Cooter lean on the car. Memories still going thru this mind. 

Angel.

Jail.

Car impounded. 

The men after her father and best friend.

"No." Sheriff Collen said back, taking Cooter out of his thoughts. "No one knows where Brian is, or if he is still alive or where he is now." Cooter's head hung down. Not the answer Cooter was hoping for. "The homeless shetlers won't tell me anything." Cooter spoke up, clearing his throat. "No, they won't." Sheriff Collen said back. "They can't tell anything about a person, because of identity theft, or something worse." He explained. "I know," said Cooter back. "I just wondered if he knows his parents are dead now." 

"I don't know." Said back the Sheriff. "But if I ever do see Brian, I will let him know."

"Great! Thanks!" Cooter said, bouncing up off the car as the trunk came up. He walked around to the back of the car Angel had stolen. Cooter's eyes widen as he saw two duffle bags in the trunk. "I will keep an eye out for Brian, Cooter." Cooter heard the sheriff say. "Okay, man. Thank you!" 

"We'll talk soon. Keep Angel out of trouble, okay?" Cooter hung up his phone. 

"Maybe she is already in trouble."

Cooter knows that Angel has robbed banks back in Liberty City. He is hoping she is not back into that life again. Robbing that bank is what got her into jail. Cooter open the bags. Both bags filled with money. 

"Shit!"

 

At her, falling apart apartment, Angel was still asleep, dreaming of something, when her cell phone went off. Angel moan as she tried to open her tired eyes. Being out all night is tiring. But someone has to pay the bills somehow. The phone kept ringing. But Angel wanted to sleep. Riiiinnnnggggg!!! "Damnit!" the phone was not going to let her sleep. She got up and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. She looked at the ID. "Cooter. Better have my car ready. Hello, Cooter." She yawned.

"Come to the garage. I need to talk to you." Cooter told her, his voice a little edgy. Angel's never heard him sound this edgy since his car was impounded back in Liberty City. "Why? What happen? What's wring?" She asked, a lot of questions going through her head.'

"Just get here and I'll show you what's wrong." 

"Okay. Fine. Be there as soon as I get a ride."

"Okay."

They hung up, leaving Angel to wonder what is going on now. She has all too soon forgotten about the money bags still in the trunk of her stolen car. Angel got dressed, blue jeans, tank top, and sneakers, and called for a taxi. She wondered if she'd get Michael again. Hopefully, so. Soon, a black Obey pulled up to her. Eyeing the car, Angel wondered who it is, till she heard Michael's voice. 

"Hey, again." Said Michael.

"Hey!" Said Angel, smiling as she began to open the back door. "No, you can sit up front with me. You don't have to sit in the back seat."

"Oh, okay." Angel closed the back door and got in the front seat instead. "Nice car. Where's your taxi, and why are you here? I called for a taxi." 

Michael cleared his throat. What's he going to say, he had to get rid of the taxi, and that the taxi is now resting on the ocean floor because it was a hot car? "Umm, taxiing is not my thing. So, I let the taxi go." Hopefully, that sounded good enough to pass. Angel nodded. "Yeah, I bet that is a strange job. You get lots of weirdos."

"Yeah. Something like that." Good enough answer for him. "I thought I'd stop by, see if you wanted lunch?"

"Sure. That would be awesome. But could you drive me to my friend's garage. He has something to show me."

Michael nodded. "Sure. What's the address?"

"1999 Lostcost Road in Los Santos."

"I know where that is." Michael put the car in drive, and they were off. It didn't take them to long to get to Cooter's garage. If Angel would have had to walk, it would have taken her all day. When they pulled up, Cooter took notice of the black Obey. Rich guy's car. Cooter only can hope this guy is just a ride and not someone she is sleeping with. Last time she slept with someone, it got someone killed...her best friend, turned husband, Kip. 

"That's him." Angel pointed out Cooter to Michael as he looked at the man standing behind an old, beat up mess of a car. The car looked to be a Washington...or was a Washington at one time in it's life. "Mind to stay here for a bit?" Hopefully, Michael has nowhere to go soon.

"Sure. I've got nothing going on right now." No heist were scheduled tell next weekend. So Michael is free now to do what he wants. And, no Amanda to worry about either. She is off again, with, who knows who, and the kids are out of town. Michael has all week to fuck...uhh, do as he pleases. Michael looked away. He is already thinking about sex with a woman he don't know. If his theropist were still alive, what would he think..."No acting out, Michael.'

Angel got out of the Obey and walked up to Cooter. "What's up?" She smiled.

Cooter stepped away from the open trunk of the Washington. "What's that?" He pointed into the trunk. Angel looked inside. Her smiled dropped. She forgot about those money bags. "Did you rob a bank. Again?" 

"No! Those bags were in the car when I stole it." She looked at Cooter. "Remember, I told you I had stolen the car from Randy?" Cooter did remember her saying that she had stolen the car from him. But who would have guessed Randy robbed a bank?! "Randy must have robbed a bank. But why didn't he take it to whomever he needs to be taken it to instead of keeping it?"

"Maybe he was robbing them. Whoever he was working with." 

"Could been. But they're not getting it now. Randy's dead, and I'm not giving back to them what was already stolen." Cooter looked at Angel. "What? I am not giving the money back to whoever Randy stole it from in the first place." Cooter lay his hand over his face, thinking. Now what do they do.

"Whoever Randy was suppose to take this to, I am sure they're looking for this money, Angel. And if they was too find out you have it, they may kill you." 

"Well, then, I'll give half of it to Walter. Whoever is looking for this money can kill him and do me a big favor." Cooter slightly nodded his head in agreement. Walter was after Angel's dad for stealing money from him in the first place. Walter gets a hold of this money, and whoever is after this money finds him with his hand in the cookie jar, can cut off Walter's hand, and not Angel's hand. Cooter looked up at the guy in the nice suit who brought Angel here in his black Obey, out of the car smoking a cigar. "Who's your friend, Angel?"

Angel turned to look at Michael, as he stood by his car smoking a cigar. "His name is Michael."

"Is he a client?" Cooter asked her, looking at her. She looked at him. "No." She answered. She looked back at Michael. She wished he is. She looked away. No. No. Not again. She has already been with someone before and he ended up dead.  
"Want lunch?" He asked her, breaking her thoughts. "I got left over meatloaf." Angel looked up at Cooter. She hates to break his heart, but Michael asked her first. "Sorry, but Michael asked me to lunch first."

"Oh. Okay." Cooter sound rejected as he looked away. He was hoping they could spend some time together. But it never seems to work out that way. Angel is always going out with someone else.

"Next time we will have lunch together, okay?" She saw the look on his face. "I promise." She held her hand over her heart. Cooter smiled. "Okay." He knows Angel is good at her words. "Next Friday?" She asked, Cooter nodded. "Sounds good."  
Angel smiled big. "Awesome!" She hugged Cooter. "I will see you then." Cooter closed his eyes as he hugged her back. "I will be waiting here." Angel let Cooter go, and began to walk back to Michael. "Can I meet your friend?" Cooter asked as Angel turned around to look at him. "Sure." Angel waved Cooter to come with her. Cooter closed the trunk lid, and began to walk with Angel to Michael. Michael saw them coming and tossed down his cigar. 

"Michael, this is my friend, Cooter. Cooter, Michael." She introduced them as the men shook hands. 

"Hi, Cooter. Nice to meet you."

Yeah, Michael. Same here..." Cooter noticed the ring on Michael's left hand.

Married man. 

They've been through this before.

Cooter took back his hand. "Thanks for giving Angel a ride here."

"No problem." 

"For helping Angel out, you need any work done on your car, come see me. First time's free."

"Sure. Thanks! I will do that."

Cooter rubbed his chin, nervously. "You asked her to lunch? she told me."

"Uhh, yeah. Is that okay?"

"Sure. She's a big girl. She can do as she wants."

"Okay. Cool then." Michael looked at Angel. "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Awesome!" Michael looked up at Cooter. "Cooter, nice to have met you."

"You too, Michael." They shook hands once again.

Michael began to walk around to the driver's side as Cooter looked at Angel, and making a ring motion on his left hand finger and mouthing the word, 'Married.' Angel had not had a chance to see Michael's left hand. But now that she is informed of this ring, what does she do now? This can't be Vice City all over again, and Kip.

But Cooter's already got a bad feeling about this.

Angel got into the passengers side of the car. She looked at Cooter as she closed the car door.

'No sex.' Cooter mouthed. 'I mean it!'

Angel lay her hand across her heart. 'Promise."

The door was closed and the car pulled away leaving Cooter standing there with his thoughts.

If, no, when, Michael gives Angel the time of day, she will sleep with him. 

This is Cooter's fear.

This will be Kip all over again. 

He knows it will be.

Hell all over again.

And, like Kip, Michael will be dead!


	7. Acting Like a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooter is acting like a dad to Angel. Keeping her safe from sex with Michael.

After lunch and some dart playing, Angel began to realize it is getting late. It was already 11:45pm and she is getting tired. She looked over at Michael who sat in a chair finishing up another bottle of beer. He wasn't drunk yet, but if Angel doesn't get him to take her home now, he may get more drunk and she'll never get home. It's been a while since their last play of darts. Once Michael had sat down with a bottle of beer, he just sat there. Realizing this, Michael looked over at Angel. "Want to play another round of Darts? I will beat you this time at it." Michael said, thinking how good she is at it and had beaten him at the game, one too many times. Now, it's time to for him to win. But Angel wasn't feeling up to it now. "I'm tired. I want to go home now." Michael raised up, sitting his empty beer bottle down on the small table which sat between them. An idea went through his head. 

He can take her home. His home. It's empty now anyways. Maybe she can spend the night. Maybe he'll get lucky tonight....Sex. Is that the beer talking, or something else? 

"Sure. I can take you home." He began to get up as so did Angel. "I can take you to my house. It's way better looking then that fire trap your staying in." Angel gave him a look. She's been through this before with guys. She knows what he's meaning. "What?" He asked the look on her face. "I was just trying to be nice. I mean, have you really seen, really realized how bad that apartment you live in looks?" This time, though, it sounded like a good idea to go to his house. She is sure it isn't a mess of a place with paint peeling off the walls, ceiling leaking, graffiti spray everywhere inside and outside the building. 

"Yes, I've seen it." Angel said back. "At lease it does have running water, and the bathroom works. At lease it's someplace." She looked away. She knows her brother isn't living in a place like this. He's been sleeping on the streets. Last time she heard of him, someone had givin him a coat when he was on the street. Her brother use to have an apartment. Her parents would go visit him. But as upset, mean, and anger he is, Angel is sure he don't even have that apartment anymore.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I'll take you home. But my offer still lingers." Angel looked at Michael. "Thanks. I will think about it. Maybe if I get too depressed I'll come over for a visit sometime." Angel added. Michael wanted to smile, but he caught himself. The thoughts he is having right now, were not good. 

Oh, what would he tell his therapist? 

'There's another woman I just met, and I'm already having sexual thoughts.' 

'Everyone has thoughts, Michael.' Would say his therapist.

'Yeah, but, my thoughts are bad. Really bad. Worse thoughts anyone could have.'

Michael motioned Angel to walk out first, then he followed behind her. Looking at her figure in those clothes was really turning him on. Damnit! That's what happens when he can't have sex with his own wife for a long time. He knew it wouldn't last long, he and Amanda's marriage. He didn't think it would take this long without sex!

Michael began to drive Angel home. "You sure you don't want to see my house?" Angel looked at him. 

The size of his house, or his dick? 

Hmm, which one is bigger.

"I'm sure." she giggled to herself as she looked away. Kip would say the same words.

"Okay. You don't know what your missing!" 

Angel covered her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. 

He really think he's that pleasurable, or is he hoping he still is.

What about his wife?

"What about your wife?"

Michael tensed up. He let out a frustrated breath. Angel could tell she hit something hard. 

"Oops. I say something wrong?" 

"Not really." 

"Okay."

"It's just my marriage isn't going as I thought it would."

"Oh? Why?"

Michael was thinking of what to say to her without saying too much. Like, he's a criminal. He about got his family killed twice. He took a heist back in North Yankton...wrong guy got shot...Now, that guy has found him, and Michael still isn't sure if Trevor will not cut off his sweet meats and eat them for the wrong he did to Trevor. Even though those days of North Yankton are over now. Trevor can still keep a hurt. It never ends with Trevor.

"Hmm, just...things." He looked at Angel. Hoping that will do.

Angel can guess what happen.

"Let me guess, she found you in a stripper!"

Angel guessed right. But that was a good guess. How'd she guess it so good? Hopefully, she wasn't one of the other girls he was going to pick up that night. But she don't look familiar. That was a long time ago. So, Michael has all too soon forgotten who he was even into that night.

But, it was actually a guess Angel is all too familiar with.

Michael cleared his throat. "What about you?"

"I've had a boyfriend, and a husband. Both which are dead."

"Damn. Can I asked what happen?"

"I'd rather you wouldn't." 

The less Michael knows about Angel, the more he can live.

"Okay. Sorry."

"Maybe sometime I'll tell you."

Angel hopes by then everyone she is looking for and those looking for her will be dead by then. Hopefully.

Michael drove Angel up to her ratted out apartment. Michael looked past her at the people standing outside the apartment building. They looked like...something. Michael wasn't sure what. He didn't like the way they looked. "Who are they?" Angel turned to look at the people standing in the doorway. "That's Jerry, and Leroy. They've lived here longer then I have. They'll go inside in a bit." And so they did. Angel then looked at Michael. "Thanks for the drive home."

"No problem. You sure you don't want to see my biiig house? It's empty. Lonely. It's totally erected," Michael said, as Angel looked away, trying not to laugh. "unlike this place. Looks like it's about to fall down."

"I'm not going to be here much longer. I got some money that I'm going to use to get out of this hell hole." Angel told him, as Michael not realizing that Angel is talking about the money he and his crew stole sometime back.

"Oh? good!"

"Yeah! I found it in a stolen car." 

"Stolen car?"

Yeah."

Stolen car is what his crew was using to put bags of money in, and Randy took two bags with him. But they never saw Randy again, and they never found the money bags.

"Where'd you find the stolen car?" Michael tried to ask Angel but she was already out of the car. Michael got out of the car too, and went up to Angel. He began to ask her about the stolen car, but Cooter came out. 

"Hi, you two! Where you been? He asked looking at Angel. "Lunch was a long time ago." He pointed to his watch.

"Sorry, wasn't watching the time."

"You should have been back by now!"

"We played Darts."

"Way out in Sandy Shores!" Cooter lay his hands on his hips. He stared at Michael. Michael felt a bit uncomfortable. He felt like her dad is scowling him. But this guy is her friend...isn't he?

"Cooter!" Angel said, giving him a death stare. Cooter backed away.

Angel looked at Michael. "Thanks, again, for lunch."

"Anytime."

Angel went on into the apartment. Leaving Cooter outside. Michael walked back to his car. 

Cooter went into the apartment to find Angel.

From down the street, a black car pulled out of a space, and began to follow Michael. Michael can see the lights in the mirrors.

"What now?" 

At first, he thought it was a cop car. But it was just a regular car. Michael wondered who it is. Someone he knows? But he don't recognize the car. The car pulled up to Michael's back bumper, hitting him. Michael lost a little control of the wheel, but he recover it quick.

Whoever they was, they wanted to let Michael know they are there and they are after him. 

"You want to play, fucker? We'll play!"


	8. Chasing Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is being chased. But by whom? Are they people who know him, or Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of every road name, so I made up one.

Michael hasn't driven a get away car in years. It was always someone else taking the wheel. Well, one time he had to continue to drive the get away car. Back in North Yankton, when the driver was shot by the following police. They had shot and killed the driver. Once he was dead Michael pushed him out of the car, and took over the driving with a cop on their tail. 

Michael looked up in the rearwiew mirror at the pursuing SUV coming up behind him. Again. They were planing on ramming him again. Michael wondered who they are. Anyone he knows? Or were they someone Angel knew. He wasn't sure. Now, he needs to get away from them. Or be killed. Michael just hopes he can drive a car like he use to drive a get away car. Cause, this he needs to get away from.

Michael shifted his Obey into first gear, and hit the gas, just as the SUV was coming up to hit his rear end. Michael tried to get to a big road he can maneuver the car better. This road he is on now is just a small, two lane road, that leads in and out of a small residential area. The interstate would be good, or Beachview Road. They are both four lane roads and they lead in and out of Los Santos. Only Beachview Road does end, almost at the border line. Out someplace in the woods. Maybe he can lose them out that way. 

But Beachview Road is back the other way. Which means Michael will have to turn around. Michael hopes he can make this chase count for him, and still be able to do maneuvers good enough not to wreak himself. Or be killed trying. Michael gripped the handbrake. He has to make the 180 turnaround work. "Here goes nothing." Turing the steering wheel, and pulling up lightly one the handbrake, the car began to turn around. Michael steared the car back towards Beachview Road as he straighten out the wheel and lowered the handbrake. The tires screamed as the turn was made. 

But, the turn was made.

"Wow!"

Michael watched as the SUV that is following him, got on his side of the road. They realized Michael was doing a turnaround. They decided to head crash into him. To kill him. And if it kills them in return, no big thing. At lease they had killed someone Angel likes. 

Michael looked up. He saw them heading his way. Straight towards him!

"Shit!" 

Michael thought he was dead. They were coming closer to him. 

Michael can't let them kill him.

Not until he kills them first and ask questions later.

Michael grabbed the steering wheel, and made a sharp, slight left turn, just as the SUV bearly missing him. 

"Too close!"

Michael looked back at them. They were making a 180. They were continuing to chase him.

"Who are you? I hope no one else I know. Or didn't kill when I had the chance to."

This bunch isn't anyone Michael knows. 

They just saw him out with Angel. 

Which, sealed his fate.

Which is also how Kip, Angel's husband, was killed.

When the SUV straighten up, Michael can hear their tires screaming. Coming after him, again. Michael doesn't need to look a mirrors to know they are coming after him. He can hear their tires screaming on the pavement. Michael floored his Obey. The car jumped into speed. The SUV coming up behind him. They came fast back through the residential area. Michael moved the car mirrors. With them on his tail, their lights were blinding him. Michael looked down at the speed. He was reaching high speeds.

100\. 

120\. 

130\. 

"Hell fire that's fast!" 

It's been a long while since any car he's been in has gotten up this far in speed. He just hopes the car holds out. 

"Hold up." 

Michael said swollowing hard. He wished he had someone to help him out of this. He guess it's him, and them. Looking up in the rearview mirror Michael can see the SUV began to come around on his side of the car. The SUV pulled up along side Michael's car. Michael tired to look inside, but they had the windows tinted. Suddenly, Michael realized they are going to side hit him. Michael hit the brakes, making his car stop. Their SUV kept going and ran over some mail boxes of some houses. 

Now, Michael needs an exit route while their turning around. Again. He looked up, and saw a road, going out of the residential area. It leads back to the highway. Round Mount Chiliad. Michael turned onto the road as the SUV was coming again. They followed him back out to the highway. The tires hitting the pavement. 

The SUV pulled up behind Michael, hitting him in the rear, knocking Michael around.

"Damnit!" 

The SUV pulled up beside MIchael, and side swiped him.

"Fuck! This was a nice car!" 

Michael hit the gas, making his car shot foward. Michael made them follow him down the highway. Michael was thinking. Where to drop them. Where had they taken Devin to be dunked?...

Dunked.

That was it. 

Michael will have them follow him off the cliff, where they threw Devin off. 

"Follow me, boys. I'll take care of you." 

The SUV followed Michael all the way to the road of Devin's death cliff is. When Michael pulled onto the small dirt road, He pulled over, knocking down some wood fence polls, and stopped. The SUV came flying too fast to notice Michael had stopped, and went on down, and over the cliff. Michael pulled on down to the round circle as he heard the SUV explode. He got out and looked down at the burning heap in the water, as it thought of Devin. 

Who was these guys?

"Be in hell with Devin, whoever you fucks are...were."

Michael turned around to go back to his car, when someone grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell..."

"Now, you die. Same as others." 

They guy put a gun into Michael's back. Michael could feel it. Michael grabbed the gun, breaking the man's hand. He screamed in pain.

Michael pointed the gun at the man as he sat on the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The man looked up at Michael, raising his hands in surrender. The man looked young. Blue jeans, white long sleeve shirt. He began to beg for his life. He knew he was caught.

"Please. We saw you with Angel."

"You saw me with Angel? So, you try to kill me because I was with her?! Why?"

"Her father owes us."

"Owes you? What? People's lives!"

"Sort of. Over many years now, Angel and her father have killed many of our men. And, her father owes us money that he had borrowed from us over the years. When her father died, the debt was never paid off." They're going to get the money out of Angel. But why kill men Angel's with?

"So, you kill men, you see Angel with, whom you don't know anything about?" 

They don't know Michael, or who he is.

"Michael De Santa. Better known as Michael Townley."

Micheal's jaw dropped. How they know him?

"The fuck?"

Michael don't know them, does he? How they know him? What was going on here? 

May be, they've read old news paper clippings...

"North Yankton. Fake your own death. Steal money. Lie. Kill innocent people..."

That part, Michael knows was not in news paper clippings.

"How you know that?"

"We know everything, Mr. De Santa."

Michael could feel anger swell up inside him. He cocked the gun.

"Now you don't."

Michael shot the gun, once, point blank, in the head. The man fell face forward on to the ground. It's been a long time since Michael has killed anyone. But this guy, knew too much. He had to go. Before Michael left, he pulled the man's dead body over into some bushes. Hopefully, the animals will have him eaten before anyone finds him. Michael threw the man's gun out into the ocean. He walked back up to his car. Michael looked at the dent on the left side of his car where those guys side swiped him. It had taken off some black paint, and left a bad looking dent. 

"Fuck! Maybe Cooter, Angel's friend can fix it." Michael thought out loud as he raised up. There isn't anything he can do with it. Then Michael thought of something. Something about Angel. Michael wondered if Lester can look her up. Find out something about her. Michael began to call Lester.

"After the DU heist, never thought I'd be hearing from you again."

 

"Yeah, me neither, but I got a favor to ask."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Can you look up anything about an Angel?"

"Why? Didn't your mother ever teach you about angels?"

"No. I mean, a woman named Angel. I met her a few weeks ago. I don't know her last name, where she comes from, or where she's been. Someone who knew her just car chased me, dent up my car. They tried to kill me."

"From the sounds of that, sounds like she has something to do with the mob. Or she is just a nut case with a lot of boyfriends, who fall for men like you. Trouble making men who don't listen."

Michael half hearted laughed. "Funny."

"Who screw any woman he can get in to, and rob any bank he can. And when he's done with it all, he fakes his death..."

"Okay. I get it. But I haven't slept with her."

"Really? There's a first in your life, Michael. A woman you haven't slept with. Yet. I am sure..."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just look her up. And, she has a man friend named Cooter. Let me know what you find." Michael hung up before Lester said anything else. God. It sounded like he was talking to Trevor instead of Lester. Trevor's the one who says all that shit, and rubs it in.

Michael's phone rang. Michael looked at it. "Speak of of the devil." The caller ID read Trevor. "Hey, Trevor."

"Michael. Ever find that stolen money, that you have hidden someplace where not even you can find it, yet?"

Michael lightly shook his head.

"I don't need this shit right now, Trevor."

"There are a lot of things in this life we don't need, Michael, but we have them. Like friends who steal money, fakes his death, steals money and lives in big house."

"Cut it the fuck out, Trevor. I just got chased, side swiped, and almost killed tonight. I don't need your ramble on about how bad I am. I know it. I already killed a guy tonight! But he deserved it."

"Chased?" 

"Yes. T. That's what I said. Chased..."

"By a big, black, SUV?"

Michael heard Trevor say. He perked up to listen. "Yeeessss. Why?"

"After I met this prostitute the other night, when we left each other in the morning, I was chased by a big, black SUV. They tried to run me off the road. They even tried to play chicken with me, but they gave out last second on me. When they straighten up, they continued on after me." Trevor explained as Michael listen. It all sounded like what he went through just tonight. 

But, one thing on Michael's mind...

"Who was the prostitute? Do you remember her name?"

Michael can bet he knows who the prostitute was. 

"I was drunk, but I can tell you I remember how she felt. God! She was awesome!"

"I'm not asking for a play by play, Trevor. Do you remember her name?"

"I mean, Michael, you have got to do this woman. Damnit! Wow! Oh, but, your probably rolling round naked in doe, aren't you, Michael?"

"Trevor!" Michael growled. "What was her name?"

"I don't know. Something Bibical. What was it? Moses? No. That's a man's name. Deliah? No. But close to cutting hair. Isn't there an ark-angel named Michael?...man that sure isn't you, Mikey boy." Trevor rambled on till Michael thought he was going to go insane. Which, he already is insane, but this is beside the point. Then Trevor said it... "Angel! That was her name. Angel. She didn't give a last name, or a phone number. She was an angel in bed, but she too soon cut out before I could say anything to her. She just told me that Angel is all I needed to know of her. She stole my wallet too, Michael. Watch your wallet when you sleep with her, Michael. She will steal it."

"Fuck!"

Michael knew it was her. 

"Oh, but you'll steal her wallet long before she gets to steal yours, right Mikey boy? Since you are a theft. Your always stealing money..."

"Yeah, thanks, Trevor." Michael hung up before Trevor could go on. Michael can also bet Angel is who stole the money bags they had stolen when they worked with Randy. Or, maybe, Randy and Angel was in on it. Come to think of it, again, no one has seen Randy for a long time now. He hasn't even called Lester about the money or nothing. If anyone has that money, Michael can bet Angel has it.

And, Michael will get that money from her. Even if he has to pry it out of her dead hands himself.


	9. What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooter is wondering if Michael is next on the hit list. 
> 
> And, Cooter likes/loves Angel. Which he tries to show her. But, she won't give in to him because he is her best friend.
> 
> But Angel being with anyone can cause to their death.

Cooter followed Angel back into her apartment. Tonight Angel out with Michael is going through his mind. He is wondering about the What ifs. Who is Michael? Is he working for someone who is out to kill her over what her father did? Is Michael just a friend...Cooter rolled his eyes at that thought. Yeah. Angel has had lots of men friends in her life. Some have been killed off. One she married, and he was killed later on. Coother isn't sure about Michael. He may be a friend. He could be a foe. If he hangs with Angel long enough he'll become dead.

But that is Michael's problem. Not Cooter's.

If Michael has a deathwish then let him be with Angel long enough to be killed off.

Either way, Angel is not listening to Cooter anyway on any of this. Although she is very a ware of this all meaning life or death to Michael. And, Cooter can see how much she likes Michael. Cooter is sure she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Michael. But, it could happen to him. She has seen it happen before. Time and time again.

Angel got the keys to her apartment door out of her pocket. She began to unlock the door, and pushed it open. She and Cooter walked into the room.

"So, you'd risk Michael's life to be with him allnight?" Cooter continued his converstion to her about Michael, whom just dropped her off.

"No!" Angel said back, turning to look at him. "I don't want anyone killed."

"If you hang out with him long enough, he will be killed!"

"Are you wishing he'd get killed?"

"No." Cooter kind of lied there. Hopefully, she didn't hear the lie in his voice.

"Just wondering." She looked away. She would hope Cooter don't want Michael killed. "Can we please drop this? I just don't want to talk about people being killed. I've done seen enough of it happening." Everyone she's ever been with has been killed by her or someone else. And, she knows if she is seen too much with Michael that he may be next.

"I hate this place." Said Cooter as he closed and locked the door back and changing the subject. He looked around at the cracked walls. "The whole place could fall down. Any second." He added walking over to Angel, as he thought of how the grounds around the building is beginning to cave in. "It's fine for now." Angel said back laying down her keys on the counter and sitting at a small make shift bar. She and Cooter had put the bar in. She looked at Cooter as he sat down next to her. "With that money I have in the trunk of Randy's car, I'll be out of here soon." 

Cooter looked up at the ceiling. He saw the cracks in the paint, and water stains. "Soon with be too late for this place. You need out of here now. That ceiling is going to come crashing in on you some night." He looked at her as she looked down from the ceiling at him. "I know." she looked away. "I'd like to help some other people get out of here before their ceilings come crashing down on them. With that money in the trunk, I can help them."

"Well, do it soon. I don't have a bulldozer to lift up rock parts off your body." Cooter joked, as he smiled. 

"I will." She smiled. Cooter began to lean closer to her, hoping for a kiss. Angel let him lean close to her. She don't mind kissing Cooter. He is cute guy to look at. Dark hair, brown eyes. A nice body. He really knows how to keep in shape. Angel has never seen Cooter naked before, but by the looks of his clothes, she can tell he has a hot body. 

Cooter's lips got close to hers as they meet. Angel let Cooter kiss her as she kissed him back. His tongue exploring her tongue. Cooter lay his hand on her jean covered legs. "It's been a long time since we kissed." Cooter breathed, his lips inches from her's.

"I know." She nodded.

"Even longer for sex." 

Angel looked at Cooter, cocking her head to one side as she thought about the second thing he said. They've never had sex. Once or twice, they've gotten close. But stopped. Now, would be a good time for sex. Cooter lifted up his eyebrows. 

"What do ya say?" He rubbed her leg, up and down. Angel bit on her lip. She isn't sure about this. Cooter is just a friend. She never really gave any thought to a possible relationship with him. He has always just been a good friend. They grew up together. Cooter lived down the street from her parents house, before her dad got rich and moved them away. After he lied and cheated his way to the top, and got people killed along the way. Angel guess because her father got her husband, Kip killed, she didn't want that to happen to Cooter. She stayed away from him for years after they had moved. 

They moved to a better neighborhood, in still Liberty City, still not far from Cooter. Then, he was just trying to make a business with his car garage. Her father helped him buy the land and building to began his business. Everything was beginning to pick up, then someone killed her father. Her family. Friends. Everything fell apart. There was no one left in her life. But, Cooter.  
He has been with her through the thick and thin. He picked her up where life had stopped.

"We can pick up where we left off." 

The last time they were this close was at her family's and two friend's funeral. Angel had just bought a new house in Liberty City. Cooter had come over to be with Angel after the funeral. They sat on the couch. Angel crying in Cooter's shoulder. Cooter tried to comfort her. He run his hand over her hair. He kissed her cheek. They sat and talked for a while. Then Cooter kissed her. He wanted so much to makelove to her. Make her feel okay. Like it was going to be okay. To take the hurt out of her. 

It just didn't seem like the right time to makelove. 

It was so apart. Falling apart. Falling. The world ending. Everything lost. Everyone lost.

Cooter came in time. After the death of a friend of her's and her husband's death. 

Angel hadn't thought of it before, but it seems strange that Cooter showed up when he did. Kip had just been killed, in a cop shootout. Kip and some guys had robbed a bank. Not even a day later Cooter showed up. No. He showed up to her house that night! Angel and Cooter had not seen each other in a long time since she had been married to Kip. How did he show up so fast? He was in Los Santos by then. Wasn't he? Angel thought he had moved by then, when she married Kip. Did he fly in to Liberty City that night? Or, had he left Liberty City at all? She did wonder that. Maybe he had found out about the Kip's death on the news. Cooter did know that Kip was a robber. Anything. Anyone. Kip would rob. He even robbed Angel of her virginity. That was a night she will never forget. Damn.

Cooter lean in closer to Angel again and began to kiss her neck. "Remember where we left off?" Cooter asked her inbetween kisses. Angel shook her head yeah. She couldn't talk. She was beginning to feel the need for him. He's been feeling the need for her for a really long time. He slipped his hand underneath her tank top. Going up to her bra. He ran his hand over her bra covered breast. She let out a moan of pleasure. Her body is rushing. She can feel it want him. "We were at this moment." He added, continuing to kiss her neck, pulling down the spaghetti strap on her tank top down off her shoulder. He began to kiss her shoulder. "Yes." she tried to breath out, but the feeling is overtaking her body. 

God! It's been a long time since she's felt a man's touch.

Her body is going crazy. She never thought she'd miss it this bad! 

But, then again, it has been 12 years since Kip's death. And, she really hasn't had it much from the prostitution she's been doing, because she is looking for a man she wants to kill. Not out prostituing around. The man is always out picking up prostitutes.  
His last name is Coltman. Not yet has she ran into him on the streets. But they will cross paths. She is sure of it. He is a sucker for a prostitiute. 

Cooter looked up at her. She looked at him. "Then, let me have you!" 

Angel would like to let Cooter have her.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend."

Cooter's body slumped. Everything inside him died. Even his erection died. Damn.

But he understood her feelings. They grew up together. They fought battles together. Even fought the bullies at school together. They went to jail together. For a small store stick up. Which was Cooter's idea. He was out of money, and they thought to rob a small store. They didn't get to keep the money, though. They got caught, and ended up in jail.

Cooter looked at Angel confussed. "Can't best friends make love? I mean, I really want you, Angel! Don't you get it?"

"Yeah. I guess they can. I just don't know...if we make love, will I be able to look at you the same way again?"

"We kissed a long time ago, and you still look at me the same as you did then."

"Yeah, but, we didn't have sex. To kiss someone is totally different then having sex with them. Sex means..."

"That I want you!" He cut her off.

"That, or you just want sex with me." Which, she knows he does want sex with her very much so.

"Well, yeah,"

Angel gave him a look. "Okay. Okay. I don't just want to have sex with you. I do want to makelove to you. Even though I am your best friend.'

"Which, means, to me, anyways, that your like family to me."

Cooter looked away. Damn. He is not going to win this, is he?

"Okay." He looked back at her, giving up. "But, it don't mean that I am not going to stop thinking about you every night."

"Fine." Angel just don't want to think of him jerking off while he thinks of her.

"But, even best friends get married." Cooter added. Angel looked away in thought. He was right about that. Best friends do get married. Angel knows of some best friends who got married.

"Yeah, that is true." Could she even marry Cooter? Right now, she isn't sure. "May be someday we'll have sex. Just not right now."  
She got up from the bar, and walked over to the sink. Thinking. If they have sex, would it hurt their friendship? Would it change anything? Angel loves Cooter, but is it enough of a love to just sleep with him? She did sleep with Kip before she married him, and it didn't hurt anything. It just got him killed. Angel closed her eyes. 

She don't want Cooter killed. 

But she wants to love him. 

She can think of loving Cooter. God, how many times has she thought of him loving her? Too many times those thoughts have went through her head. After Kip was killed and Cooter showed up. Thoughts toyed with her mind about she and Cooter having sex.

She open her eyes. Surprised by her thoughts.

Cooter is her best friend.

If she is even caught with him, or having sex with him, he may be killed.

What is she doing?!


	10. The Angel Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds...nothing on Angel's Police Files.

Lester sat on his computer looking at a web page about nothing. Nothing about a woman named Angel. He had been looking and looking on here for something of the woman Michael is "dating." But nothing is coming up. Michael even sent Lester a picture of Angel, unbeknown to her, he took of her at the resturant he took her at for lunch. Nothing came up. Nothing from the picture. No matches of this woman anywhere. The only thing Lester found was names of two mob families, living in Liberty City in 2007. 

A family name Cain, the other Foresster. 

Lester learn that they became enemies after The Foresster's took over command of the whole Mob scene as Damon's empire began to grow. The Cain's wanted their wealth and top place back. Which Damon was not about to do. Not after he waited so many years to get this far up in the chain of money. The Foresster's owned everything in Liberty City. From restuants to hotels to a dayspy. As years went by Lester learn that Damon Foresster had put hits out on his enemies, and took over their houses, cars, lots, anything he could own from his enemies he owned it by midnight that night, or the persons were killed off by then.

Lester kept reading on. Trying to find out it there was anything about a woman named Angel. Nothing. He wondered if she was one of the two families daughter, and had changed her name when the families were finally killed off. Lester even put in her name, the name Michael gave him, Angel, but there didn't seem to be anyone named Angel, and no one to fit the picture of her he got from Michael. Either, this woman has changed her name, or she is really dead. Faking her death? Maybe. Lester knows people who have done that before.

Maybe she got a face lift. Lester isn't sure how this woman got away with faking her death, if that's what she did, and no one can find her, like Trevor found Michael. None of this made any since. Is she missing? There isn't any wants for her arrest. No one is looking for her? 

Lester can't help but wonder if anyone is looking for her at all. He guess they all think she is dead. Lester would still think Michael was still dead had he not phoned Lester for a new heist he needed to do. Lester needed Michael to pull of a kill first before any heist was to be done. 

Kill Jay Norris. 

But, even so, Lester still found Michael. He even found stuff about him online. Even in the Police database, and found out about Dave Norton. How Michael was sending him a lump sum of money every month, into his bank account.

As for this Angel woman...no bank account has Lester found her name in. Is Angel even her real name? Lester doubts it. He can bet she is hiding from someone. Someone who was after her father for borrowing money, but never giving it back. Stealing things that didn't belong to him. Lester is thinking that by all the harm Damon done to other Mob bosses he may have gotten himself killed. Along with his family.

Lester did find the name of a Brian Foresster. He is homeless some where in Liberty City. He could be some relation to Angel. As of yet, Lester isn't sure of the relationship between the two. He could be her friend? ex-husband? Brother? Cousin? There are soo many questions Lester is asking. But getting nothing in return.

"I'm here, Lester. Let me in." Lester heard Michael say over the intercom. Lester buzzed him in. He had called Michael to tell him all about what he didn't find out about Angel. "Find anything on Angel yet?" Michael asked as he came into the computer room where Lester was still looking, and puzzling over what he didn't find out about Angel. 

"No." Lester finally spoke up, looking up at Michael from his wheelchair.

"No?" Michael echoed back. He thought he'd found something by now. But nothing? "Isn't there something on her? An address? Phone number? Something? I can't just see her having nothing about her."

"I got nothing on her." Lester said back, sounding rejected. "Nothing." He couldn't believe it either. He thought he would have found something on her. Nope. "She is either very well hidden off the grid, or she's someone else. I don't know what to think."  
Lester added, as Michael sat down in a chair next to him, looking up at the computer screen. Just some here, and there's about something of a Cain and Foresster mob familes, Michael could read. "The only thing I got was a file called The Angel Files."

Lester hit the next page. Another page came up about Mob boss Damon Foresster taking over Liberty City, stealing businesses and lots and ending up being killed after making rivals. "Sounds like a nice guy." Lester laughed a bit. "Yeah. I'm sure he was charming. I guess he thought he was too charming. Got a lot of people killed. Including his own family."

"Why is this file called The Angel Files?" Michael asked thinking of Angel. He thought it may have something to do with her. "You think it may have something to do with Angel?"

"I'm really not sure. Maybe that's where she got her name from. Maybe she is in hiding. Nothing talks about anyone named Angel. It just talks about the mob families named Cain and Foresster." 

"Could she be one of their daughter's?"

"I am betting so."

"Which one?"

Lester turned to look at Michael. "She never gave you a last name?" Michael shook his head no. "She wouldn't give me a last name. She told me Angel is all I needed to know..." Then Michael thought of something. Angel's friend, Cooter. Would he be on here someplace? Can they look him up? "Angel introduced me to her friend, Cooter. Can you look him up on here?" 

"Again, no last names?" Lester asked looking at Michael over his glasses.

"No. No last name. Just his name is Cooter. If that's even really his name."

"We can try to give him a last name of either Cain or Foresster, and see what comes up." Lester turned back to the computer, and began to tap his fingers on the keyboard. He put in the name Cooter Foresster. Nothing. He put in Cooter Cain, they got a picture, of the guy Angel indroduced Michael to.

"That's him!" Michael pointed out. "That's Angel's friend."

"Only his name isn't Cooter. It's Dorein Cain."

"Who is he?"

"Lets find out." Lester hit some keys on the keyboard. The screen changed to a profile of Dorein Cain. "Son of a Mob boss known as Darren Cain.." Lester began to read. "Darren Cain, a well known Mob boss in Liberty City, is the rival of Mob boss Damon Foresster..." Lester read on. "Darren Cain. Wanted for murder, robbery, and some other things. Is best known for killing off people of Damon's Mob hit men. Is looking to find the last known airs to Damon's estate, in which most of the money belongs to Dorein's father, Darren Cain." 

"So, this Dorein guy is looking for Angel, to kill her to get his money back that Angel's father Damon Foresster stole?"

"It sounds like it."

"I wonder if Angel knows who he is. Because she knows him as Cooter. Not as Dorein." Michael explained. Lester looked at Michael. "I don't know." Said Lester back. "But, don't go sticking your nose too much in to this. You may end up dead if this guy is out to kill Angel." Michael is wanting to know some truths here. Somehow he has to know what's going on in order to help keep Angel alive. 

Just trying not to be killed may be a problem. 

If this Dorein guy is a hit man for his father's revenge, Michael knows that Dorein will be out to kill anyone who gets in the way of Angel and his task at hand. 

To kill Angel.

If Dorein is out to kill Angel, shouldn't Michael warn Angel about him? What if she don't know Dorein is a hit man out to kill her. Michael feels like he should say something to her. If she is innocent of her father's wrong doing why let her be killed. Michael just needs to find a way he can tell her without Cooter...umm, Dorein being around. From what Michael saw last night with Dorein not liking her being out so late with Michael, it's going to be hard to get the time to talk to her. Dorein seems like he's always around Angel. Being protective of her. 

Or is he?

Maybe Dorein is afraid of someone else killing Angel first to get some sort of reward money, that he thinks he should get.

Or is he protecting Angel from someone else who may end up killing her, that he knows is still out there looking for her.

Michael isn't sure how this is suppose to go down. 

Michael just is knows it's going down somehow.

Either the death of Angel, or Dorein. And, to keep himself from having a second death, that Michael is sure this time he won't come back from the grave.

"How should I go about this?" Michael asked, looking at the computer screen, at Dorein's picture.

"Well, for starters, don't get yourself killed. I'm out of tissues from the last time you were killed." Lester smirked, but was dead serious.

"Yeah."


	11. Hell Fire Bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is out to kill Angel. Thinking they have found the best way to kill her, and whoever else just happens to be in the way, they set the apartment she is staying in on fire.
> 
> Can Cooter help save the people in the apartment before it all collapses?
> 
> And Cooter gets a little sex with Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story sucks. I can write better then this. I lost 10 years of writing in notebooks I would buy to write stories in. When my parents passed away, their house went into forecloser. It is now in the hands of the sheriff. They tried to sale it at an sheriff auction, but I don't think the house sold. It's in need of too much repair. I ended up losing my notebooks of stories.  
> Now, I am starting all over again. Bear with me.
> 
> Update: Our parents house did end up selling. We don't know who bought it. We don't know what happen to our stuff we lost.

Cooter fixed up a make shift bed in the living room. He looked at Angel as she stood in the small kitchen, fixing her something to drink. All these years he's known her, she don't know him, as much as she should. He is the son of crime Mob boss, Darren Cain. He was told to kill Angel, but can he actually kill her? He isn't sure if he can go through with it. After all, he does like her. He tried to show her that much earlier tonight, but she wouldn't make love. So, what now does he do? He can't leave her alone. If he does, than Damon's men get her, she is dead for sure. 

Cooter looked down at the make shift bed. He better spend the night with her. He has a bad feeling about tonight. Something bad is going to happen. Cooter knows Damon's men are out looking for Angel. So far, they haven't found her. Or she'd be dead. That don't mean they will give up looking for her. They have seen her with some guys. They've already killed Randy McCove. Just as long as they don't find out where she lives, she'll be okay.

Cooter hopes.

But, they can find her if their smart enough to look. They will find out where she lives. Cooter isn't sure how they'd come get her in here. May be chase her out. Or just come in and kidnap her? Cooter has seen the Cains do that before. He knows how badly they can rough a person up. He knows. He's seen them do it before. He has even done it himself. There is no way he can rough up Angel. He likes her too much to hurt her. 

What would he do if he has to rough her up?

That question has went through his mind many of times. If the Cains knew Cooter isn't doing his job correctly, they will make him kill Angel. Then they will kill him for now doing his job sooner. If Cooter gets out of this thing alive, he will go back to Vice City. That's where he use to live long before he lived in Liberty City. But, what about Angel. He looked at her again. Can he leave her behind? 

He may have to. Just to start a new life over again. A life no one will be looking for him in. For him to do that, the Cain's hit men with have to be killed off. Which is easier said then done. Any one can be a hit man the the Cain's. Even Michael. Cooter laughed. Can Michael even shot the board side of a barn?

"What's so funny?" Angel heard Cooter laugh. He cleared his throat, He didn't realize he laughed out loud. "Nothing. Just had a vision of something funny." Michael trying to hit the side of a barn with a shot. Cooter can see it now. Michael missing. Of course, Cooter don't know Michael is a criminal, and a damn good shooter. Michael can take shoot the gun out of Cooter's hand any day! "By the way, I am spending the night." Cooter told Angel as he lay down on the make shift bed. Angel looked at him. Leaning on the counter top, Angel lay her hand on her hip, and titled her head to one side. "You afraid Michael will come back?" Cooter was lay out on the make shift bed. His hands underneath his head. He raised his head up to look at Angel. "No." Which actually meant yes. He don't want Michael coming back here. 

"You're not jealous, are you?" 

"Of Michael? No. Pfft. What I got to be jealous of?"

"Oh, I don't know...besides he's rich. Handsome. Has nice suits..."

"Pfft. Please. I have nice suits too. And I have money. Besides, even animals look cute in clothes." He lay his head back down on the pillow. Angel looked at him. Her mouth open, as she laughed in surprise at his jealousy, trying to say something back. But all that came out was a laugh. Trying to stop from laughing, she tried to speak. "So...you're saying Michael looks cute in his suits?"  
"Oh, please now. My hairless cat looks cute in a suit. Michael just looks down right suspicious in a suit." Cooter said, his eyes closed. He looked up at Angel. "Haven't you looked at him in that suit? I mean, really looked at him in that suit. He looks like he's up to no good. Like some two bit crook about to rob a jewelery store." Cooter lay his head back down on the pillow. 

"You're jealous."

"You should look him up, Angel." Cooter sat up on the couch. "Did he give you a last name?" Angel looked away. Come to think of it, Michael didn't give her his last name. Sounds like her. Trying to hide something. Without a last name, a person can't too much look someone up to find much about them. With no answer, Cooter knew so. "That's what I thought." He got up from the couch. "What if his last name isn't real?"

"You think he's one of Cain's men?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But, like you not giving out real last names, don't you think it sounds a bit suspicious? What if he looked you up?"

"He wouldn't find anything." 

Someone wiped her slate clean. Even she has tried to look herself up and nothing comes up about her. They can look up Cooter. Does she know this?

"What about you? If someone tried to look you up?"

Now, she is hitting a target. Cooter knows there is stuff up about him. His past. Who he is the son of, Darren Cain. A mob boss. 

Was she trying to look him up? Cooter hopes not. She don't need to read where he is hired to kill her.

"They'd find nothing. But I love you!" Cooter began to kiss Angel's lips to shut her up. He don't want to talk anymore about this. When he gets a chance he better make some calls. Get someone to wipe his files out of the database. He knows Angel don't have anything written about her. He knows someone wiped her off the database. Who did it, he don't know. Someone she knew. Maybe her husband, Kip took her off the database. She did do a few bank heist with him before they got married. Cooter can bet Kip wiped it clean. He was good at computer stuff. He could hack into anything and wipe it clean. Why no one wiped out Cooter's information, he don't know. 

Angel broke off the kiss. "Cooter." She turned away. He looked at her. "What? One kiss don't hurt." No. But she is afraid of where it will lead with him. Sex. Which, to be honest is what he is wanting. And Angel knows it. 

"I know...but..."

"But, what?" He lean down his head to kiss her again. "Saving yourself for Michael?" He joked, making Angel laugh. "Come on." Cooter took her hand and lead her over to the make shift bed he made on her couch. He kissed her deep, and long. Exploring all of her tongue. The kiss ended. 

"It's been a while." She whispered.

"Let's fill the gap."

As their clothes lay scattered on the floor, Cooter lay on the couch as Angel strattled his hips. She griped the back of the couch pillows as she bounced up and down on his semi. Cooter watched her bounce above him. His hands caressing her firm, perky breasts. God! This is what he longed for. To have sex with her.

"Cooter!" She cried out.

"Keep on, baby!" He raised up and kissed her. Angel moaned into the kiss. She contiuned to rock her hips on him as he held her firmly in his arms. Almost afraid to let her go. She would be gone from him forever. He lean his head down and began to kiss her neck. The smell of her Lilaic perfume was really intoxicating him. He breathed her in. Not wanted the smell of her to ever leave his nose. She smelt so good. Just like the day he first met her. That first smell of her never went away. 

"Ahh, Cooter. Oooo. My gosh." She lay her head down on his muscluer shoulder. Her body was getting close to a climax. She kept bouncing on his semi with everything she has."You're so hot! He told her, feeling his climax coming. "Yeah. I know. I'm about there too." His climax was coming too. He kept thrusting up into her with everything he had to. Suddenly, they came together. Angel screamed out her climax as Cooter grunted out his. They breathed heavily as they sat there. Angel still on top of Cooter. She looked at him as he looked at her.  
"Amazing!" He said, pushing hair back out of her face. One word was all he could say till he can catch his breath. "You too."

Angel never thought sex could be this good again. Not after her husband Kip was killed. She never thought it'd be...with someone else. But here she is with Cooter. Someone she never thought she'd have sex with. They lay on the make shift bed through the night. Angel laying close to Cooter. Her hand on his chest. Feeling alive and sheltered.

Around 2:30 am Angel woke up to a smell. Smell of smoke. "Cooter." She patted his chest. "Wake up. Something's wrong." Cooter began to wake up. Angel looked at him. "I smell smoke." Was something on fire? Or had the old lady across from her burn something. Cooter took in a deep breath. He could smell it too. "Something is burning." He began to get up, as so did Angel. "Get dressed." He told her putting on his jeans. Angel grabbed up her clothes and quickly put them on. Cooter open the door to look down the hallway. He could see gray smoke in the hallway. "Get the residents up." He looked at Angel. "We've got a fire starting." 

With her heart pounding, Angel came out to see the smoke coming in the hallways. Cooter went to see where it was coming from. Angel went to knock on doors to get the residents up and out. She called out their names as she went door to door. Cooter had found where the smoke was coming from. It looked like someone had lay out something in an downstairs room that was empty, and caught the rug on fire. It was smolding. Like it had just been started. Cooter went to get water to put it out, but someone hit him in the head. Cooter fell to the floor. Out cold.

Angel had gotten a lot of the residents out. They all stood out on the sidewalk. Their pets, and some kids, young 20 year olds and such with them. "Everyone out." Angel spoke lowly counting the people. All 12 residents were out safely. Angel is glad everyone is okay. She didn't see Cooter. Where was Cooter? Angel could see the fire in the downstairs room beginning to really start to pick up. Was Cooter in there? Angel ran to go back inside to find him. The door to the room was open. She knows he is in here. "Cooter?" She called out. The smoke making her cough. She covered her face with her hand. "Cooter!" She called out again. No answer. Then she heard a grunt. She saw him on the floor trying to pick himself up. She went to help him up. "Come on. I got you." He put his arm around her neck and they began to quickly move out of the room. Once outside, she looked at him. "What happen?" She asked. "I got hit from behind." Angel realized someone was in there. Setting the fire and trying to kill either she or Cooter.

She heard a car start up. She looked around. She saw a black SUV scream out of a parking space. Angel can bet she knows who it was who set the fire. Cooter looked to see the SUV scream away too. He looked at Angel.

"They are hell fire bent on killing you. No matter who else they take with you." Angel looked around at the residents of the apartment. She soon realized that what Cooter said is true. They are now willing to kill anyone Angel is with. Even a building full of innocent people. Who have nothing to do with her. Or her past.

She looked at the people she saved. Sad. Crying. No where to go now. 

Damn them for hurting these people.

She looked up at the building. It was now totally in flames.

They're hell fire bent on killing her.


	12. Hiding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the apartment fire, Angel decides it's best to hide out for a while. She was lucky this time no lives were lost in the fire. But, what about the next time her father's rivals try something? Angel isn't taking any chances.

The fire department had put out the apartment fire. The place was gone. It was a total loss. The building had collapsed into nothing. Rubble on rubble. Luckily, everyone got out safely.

Angel looked up at the ruins, that once stood an apartment. Where people had someplace to call home. Not anymore. Thanks to her father's rivals everyone lost everything. Even Angel. She has lost pictures, stuff from her High School days. Clothing. She looked at the people, as they talked to fire crews and police about the fire. No one knew what had happen. How was it caused. So many people had questions about the fire. None of which is what caused the fire. Someone was in one of the basement rooms. They had set the rug on fire. Someone Angel knows is out looking for her. To kill her for what her father did in the past. Angel felt furious. Why didn't the person who did this come looking for her? Why did they have to take out 12 units of people? These people have families who lived her. Loved ones. Even pets. 

Angel has no one.

So, she don't have a loss like these people do now. Angel could not believe those fuckers took out a whole apartment complex! All because they are looking for her. Somehow, Walter will pay for this. Right now, Angel don't know how to make him pay. She don't know where Walter is. But it seems he knows where she is. Angel is afraid to think who is next on Walter's list. She knows she is at the top to his list to kill. Cooter is probably second. Michael can even be third if they've seen her with him. Which she is sure they have.

Angel can't be with Cooter, or Michael. Not now. Their lives are in danger. The people in this apartment had nothing to do with Angel. Sure, she knew a few of them. Talked to them. Went and got groceries for some of the elder residents. But, they didn't know Angel personally. Not like Cooter knows her. He grew up with her. He knows her whole family. Or was whole family. It looks like they would come after him before anyone else she knew of. It seems they're going after people around her. Like the people in this apartment. Even men she went out on dates with. They're going after people she knows of. People she has met along the way in life. 

Angel needs to get away from here. She needs to be alone. Not be with anyone. Not right now. Maybe not ever again. If she is with Cooter or Michael, she can cost them their lives. But, where to go? She don't have anywhere else to go to. Not here in Los Santos. She don't really know anyplace she can go to here. She does have some friends her in LS, but being with them could cost them their lives too.

Angel dropped her hands down to her sides. "What now?" Where does she go to that no one will find her? Right now, she can't think of anywhere to go to. Yet.

"The police are going to investigate this..." Came Cooter's soft voice as he walked up to Angel. She looked at him, snapping out of her thoughts. "...find out what happen. They're talking to the residents...No one is sure how it started."

"We know what happen..." Angel began to say with tears in her eyes. "I know, someone from Walter's hit men set the fire, and knocked you out. He was hoping to kill you and me in the blaze. But you must have walked in on him as he was setting the fire down in the basement room." Cooter looked around at all the police and fire crewmen and women. "Maybe...maybe we should tell them about Walter. Let them know he started the fire."

"And have Walter kill the whole LS police force too?!!" She shook her head no. "If we tell anyone Walter had this fire started he will kill whoever comes looking for him. And, to make it all worse, he owns some of these police anyways." Cooter hung his head. He had forgotten about that. Walter had hire some guys in to the police force to carry out his dirty deeds. "They're not going to risk their lives to turn Walter in for arson. Hell, for all we know, one of them could have started this fire. One of Walter's fake cops. Walter has his fuckers all over this city. In cop uniform, no doubt. Even a citizen can be on of his men." she looked at a man smoking a cigarette off by the street. "He could be one of Walter's men!" She pointed out the man to Cooter, as Cooter looked at him. They guy looked young. Twenties maybe. Cooter don't think the man is one of Walter's men, but who knows. He could be. Michael could be one too. 

"How do we get rid of them?" Cooter asked. "There has to be a way to get rid of Walter's crew of hit men."

"You don't get rid of them." Angel said back. "Till they are finished with their target, then they will leave. I am their target. Their main damn target. Anyone else, like you, is in second place."

Cooter looked away. He can't kill someone he loves. He cleared his throat. "So, what do we do now?" He looked up at her. Hoping for an answer. 

"Hide. Hide away. Go someplace no one can find you. Or me." She sounded like she is wanting them to separate. "We're going to separate?" 

"Yes. You go someplace to hide out and I'll go someplace to hide out at."

"Where? I don't have anywhere to go."

"Find a place. Far out from the city as you can."

"But, my business is in Los Santos. I'm not leaving my business." Cooter has worked to hard to get that garage going to fix up cars. He isn't about to let it go. Even if he is dead. "I understand that. Just keep hidden. Go out when you need to, just watch your back when your out." Cooter nodded. He knows how this goes. They've done this lots of times before, back in Liberty City. "Where are you going to go?" Cooter knows Angel don't have no where to go either. But he isn't thinking of one place he had built for her back when all this started up with Walter. Back when she first moved here to LS. 

"Far out from the city. You still got my car keys?" She asked, holding out her hand. "Yes." Cooter began to dig into his jean pocket to get out her car keys. He brought her car here to the apartment, when it was standing, after Michael had brought her home from their lunch. He handed her the keys. Angel took the keys. She knows where she is going to. "Stay safe, Cooter. I'll call you when I get settled." She kissed him on the lips, and went to get into her car, that Cooter had parked down the street away from the apartment. Good thing he parked it down away from the apartment. It would have gotten burned up. Cooter watched her ride off. He thinks he knows where she is going.

The old, abandon warehouse, way out, past city limits. In the woods, around Mount Chiliad. Angel drove out to the old, abandon warehouse. The outside of it looked like it is falling apart. Which it is. No one has been out here for years. The place has been sitting here, falling apart. Angel wondered if it was still here. It seems no one bothers it. She guess it's so far out that no one worries about it anymore. People have lives to take care of. Not worry over some old abandon warehouse no one fools with anymore. Angel don't know what this place was used for, but it makes for a great cover for her. She's been hiding out here for a while when she found out Walter is back in town. She had the apartment before she learn he was back in town. So, she hasn't been here for a while. She hopes its still good enough to live inside.

Angel went to the door. The door was newly put in. She got out a key and unlocked the door. The door clicked open and Angel pushed the door open. As she came in, she flipped on the light switch. Newly made ceiling lights came to life above her. To her left was a make shift living room. Complete with new furniture, a lamp sitting on a new table. A new flat screen TV sitting in front of a couch. On the sides of the couch were two fold out chairs. On the right side sat a desk, with a new computer, lamp, and chair. 

Angel let out a breath with a smile. It was home sweet home. Or home away from home. Cooter had fixed the place up into a, house, if you'd call it that, inside an old warehouse. On back, was Angel's bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. All with running water, and working electric. Angel sat down in the one of the recliners. She lean back into the chair and the foot rest came up. Angel sat there looking around. Amazed at the awesome work Cooter had done to this place. It was really interesting how Cooter made this place into a house within an old abandon warehouse. Cooter was always good with his hands. Angel has known that for years. Times before he has touched her with those hands. Hands that could carve a mountain, and her body.

Soon, her cell phone rang. She thought it was Cooter. But she didn't recognize the number. It couldn't be Michael. She didn't give him her cell phone number. She needs to do that. She'd really like to see Michael again. She answered the phone. Before she could say anything, a man's voice spoke up.

"Did you like the little fire I set? I hope you had marshmellows. That was one Hell of a fire to roast marshmellows in. Unlike you, I do hope no one was hurt. You've burn people before. Especially, when you were done with them."

"Walter, if this is you, you didn't have to start that fire. You hurt a lot of people. You took away their only home. You took away they're lives." Angel said back, bitterly. 

"Just like you. Always hurting people. Always killing people. You're father know who all you killed before he died?"

"Some of those...killings were accidents."

"I can bet...not. You kill who you want. When you want."

"Listen, Walter, you want to kill me, come get me. Leave other people alone that have nothing to do with me."

"You're on my list."

"Fine."

The other end cut off.

It isn't fine. Angel just held on to the phone. Her hand shaking. 

She knows, if that is Walter she is as good as dead.


	13. Michael's Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally takes his car to Cooter to be fixed.
> 
> Still, Michael is trying to find out who Angel really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe sad parts.

Michael is on the phone with Lester, as he stands outside his house. Looking at the damages that SUV did to his car when they were chasing him around Chiliad Mountian. He looks at the dent in the back door where the SUV hit him. It left a good size long dent. From the back to half way up to the front driver's side door. Even knocking out the driver's side mirror. "I'm still going to try to find out who Angel is. I am still going to look up her profile again. See if I can get in to her files somehow." He raises up from the car door, and looks out into his yard in thought. He knows there has to be a way to get into her files, The Angel Files. 

"Good luck with that!" Lester says back, as he too is still on his computer, looking up things on Angel. Still, Lester has not gotten into the files marked The Angel Files to see anything. Same as Michael, he knows there has to be a way to get into those files. "The police, or whomever has the files on lockdown. I can't even get into them, and I'm the computer genius!" Michael is too good at decoding computers, and finding out things about people. But this file is a bitch to get into. Which leads Michael to believe no one wants anyone into her files. Why? Something on there Angel don't want anyone to know about? Michael is sure of it. Why else would the files be so damn hard to get into. "There has to be a way to decode the file." Lester continued. "Decrypt it." 

"I'm sure there is a way to decrypt it." Michael argeed. "We just have to figure out how to decrypt it. Criminals like us should be able to decrypt files. It should be easy for us." Michael joked. Lester laughed. "Yeah. I think that is why it is hard to decrypt. No one, not even criminals are allowed to look at these files." 

"We can steal cars in 60 seconds. Why can't we decrypt this in 60 seconds!?" Michael joked. 

It's taken them three days just to find this damn page on Angel.

Laughing, Lester answered, "I think their getting better Firewalls to keep us criminals out of computer files now a days. Pretty much, everything is protected now. If you were dead now, Michael, because of all the better computer gadgets out there, Trevor would have a harder time to find you!"

"Yeah. Maybe. But when Trevor is hard up to find something, or someone, he will find you, like the Joker finding the Batcave."

Lester laughed again. "Trevor is your Joker, Michael."

"Yeah man. Don't I know it. He's about a deranged as the Joker is. Only my Batcave sits out in the open with an annoying wife, and two kids. Anyways, someone don't like people to get close to Angel. Some fuckers in a black SUV chased me around Chiliad Mountain a few days ago. They side wiped my car, and made a good size dent in the driver side back door up to the front door."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah. They even went after Trevor!" 

"Why would they be after Trevor? Maybe drugs?"

"Maybe." Of course, as of yet, Michael don't know that Angel has sex with Trevor. "I lost them over the cliffs. I'm looking down at their burning SUV, when suddenly someone, with a knife grabs me from behind. Tells me I'm going to die like the others. I don't know what he meant by that. Angel's past men she went with. Strange thing is, this guy knew my real name, Townley. He also knew my name as of now. 

"Hmm, I'm guessing when they say you with Angel, they looked you up, or something. No one, outside of us, knows of your real name." 

"He knew of North Yankton..."

"Damn. Maybe they found old newspaper clippings. Or, they did find you on the internet. I mean, I found your files. I read them to you when we were casing the jewelry store." Michael's files, Lester had some trouble getting into but he did find them. Angel's files are harder to get into. "And, The Angel Files we can't get into. Makes sense." 

"Well, I'll keep trying to get into her file. Somehow we'll get in there." Michael said, hanging up. He looked back at his car. He needs to get that dent fixed. Where? Then, he thought of Cooter. Cooter told him for bringing Angel home he would fix Michael's car for free. Wonder how serious Cooter was being. Guess Michael will find out.

 

Cooter sat outside his garage. Soft radio music playing on his radio he has outside with him. He his on his phone, trying to call Angel. After the apartment fire, he wanted to make sure she is ok. But she isn't answering her phone. He hopes Walter hasn't found her and kidnapped her. The last thing they need now. Soon, he heard a car pull up. He looked up. It was Angel in her old Washington pulling up. He put his phone away, and walked to her. She waved at him as she walked to him. "Hey!" He greeted her. "Hey, back." She smiled a laugh. Cooter smiled back. "Where you been? I've been trying to call you all night and all morning."

"I was sleeping in." Angel said back, as the Wessal news came on on Cooter's radio. 

"Man found dead at beach home!" 

Cooter looked at Angel. He can bet who killed the guy. Angel must have been with him at his home. Cooter knows Angel is looking for Walter. That is why she goes out prostituting. Hoping to kill him. So far, all she has killed of him is his hit men.

"Know anything about that?"

"What?" 

Cooter titled his head. Angel knows what he's talking about. She looked away. 

"You weren't sleeping in late, were you?"

Angel cleared her throat, and crossed her arms. "What makes you think I killed him?" Angel can guess Trevor could have killed the man. But, she knows damn well it was her who killed this one. He was at home. With her. 

"I know you. You're looking for Walter. Was it him? Who was it this time?"

"Drew Cain."

Angel handed Cooter his driver licence, and something else she found on him. Cooter took the things from her hand as he looked at her. "I hope you had a reason to kill him and not just killing people with the last name, Cain." Angel shook her head no. "Look at the paper he had on him. Cooter looked down at the paper underneath the driver's licence. 

"Hit man!"

Cooter read and looked up at Angel. "Now, Walter is announcing his hit men. To you?"

"I think so. I think he is laughing at this play around that we are doing. He knows I am looking for him. He knows, I know he is looking for me. So, why not rub it in, and write me a note saying, in other words, 'Congratulations! You have successfully killed another one of my hitmen! Aren't you proud of yourself?' "

"How many is that now? Aren't they all dead yet? I mean, you have been killing these hit men for ten years now. Shouldn't they all be dead by now. You even killed some in Vice City, let alone, Liberty City, and now here in LS." Angel rolled her eyes. "I wish so. I'm tired of killing this fools. This one had it coming, though."

"Yeah?" What did he do?"

"He didn't even try to kiss me, or take off my clothes. He just came at me with a gun, ready to kill me then and there. Luckily, I turned the gun on him, while he was still holding it, making him shoot himself."

Cooter laughed. "Good for you!" He smiled. He was glad that she killed the guy before he could kill her. But, he worries about next time. And the next time. And the next time. One of these times, Cooter is afraid Angel won't be so lucky. "Watch yourself, okay? Maybe next time won't be so easy for you. A lot of Walter's hit men are idiots, I'll admit. But I fear one of them will be smart, and get you first time." Angel nodded. "I will be careful. As soon as I get Walter, I will stop this. I promise."

"What if you never get Walter? What if there is no Walter? That someone is just toying with you, to send you on this wild goose chase. To maybe, get you out in the open to kill you?" Cooter brought the words to her attention. It was always something she had thought about. A wild goose chase. Walter not being a real person. What if, this is something to lure her out here in LS to kill her? May be, even, one night, while she is not expecting it, someone can kill her.

"I've thought about it. I really have. But, I can't stop thinking about this Walter guy, and who he is. Or wants to be. All I can think of is killing him off, and out of my life." The faster she can know who this guy is, or isn't, and kill him, or not, the sooner she can live a normal life. What ever normal life is. She's never had a normal life. All her family did was ever run, run to city to city, hiding out from her father's enemies as he steals their money and hard work. 

"Do you even know who killed your father? What his name was." Cooter asked, wondering if anyone had ever said what the man's name is, or was. "Not really." She answered, shaking her head no. "All I've ever known is this man chasing us, all the time, city to city. When we got to Liberty City, we thought we had lost him. We went for months in life without anyone behind us. Following us. Mom and I even went shopping together a few mornings, and went to dinner in the evenings. Before my father kicked my brother out of the house, they went to baseball games...Then, one night, it was all over. I found my family dead on the floor of the house. My brother had done been kicked out by then. He escaped the death. But, my mom, dad, sister, and a cousin didn't miss death." Angel explained. Tears in her eyes.

Cooter swallowed. He remembers that night. She had called him at 3am to tell him what had happen. He rushed over to see her. He saw the bodies laying on the floor. He took Angel with him, and they left Liberty City that night. Never once looking back.

The only thing is, Cooter knew it was coming. 

Cooter hugged Angel. "I am so sorry." 

Cooter knows it is half his fault. He should not have told the Cains where the Foresster's were. Not a day don't go by that he regrets what he done. Sometimes he wishes someone would end his life, just because he fucked up Angel's life. And he knows how bad he hurt her. How stupid was he to tell the Cains where the Foressters were! What the hell was he thinking? Money! Carter Cain was going to pay him off for the Foresster's whereabouts. But Cooter thought Carter meant it for their well being, not to kill them that night. As soon as Carter found out where the Foresster were, he went after them. Killing them all in one night. By the time Cooter found out what was going down, it was too late to stop Carter Cain from killing anyone. He had done killed the Foresster's that morning while Angel was out with Cooter all day long. 

Cooter knows if Angel would have been home that day, she would have been dead by that night too. As Cooter hugged Angel, he realizes something, Angel never knew his real name. His name isn't Cooter. It's Dorien Cain. Cooter is the name he gave her to keep himself out of harms way as he got older, so his own family, the Cains can't kill him. As time went on, Cooter learn of Carter's death threats to the Foresster family. He also had a sister who helped him out with a lot of death threats to the Foresster's. Coother wonders what ever happen to her. He has not seen her in these ten years since the Foresster's death. Maybe, for all Cooter knows, Carter could have killed her. She knew too much about his embezzlement of lost money at the firm he worked at. His sister worked for the same firm. Since Carter owned the place, he had hired his sister to keep things up to date. When the money began to fade, she had wonders about Carter, if he was stealing the money from the firm.  
Since she was correct on finding out he was embezzling the money for his own good, Cooter never heard from her again. 

Too many questions. No answers. 

And who is Walter, anyways? Cooter never heard of him. 

Then Cooter had a thought...could Walter be someone else, under different name?

Could Walter even be...

A car pulled up into Cooter's garage, breaking his thoughts. He looked up to see Michael's black Obey pull in. "Michael's here." He said to Angel, as she turned around to see Michael walking up to them, waving. Angel dried her eyes, and tried to smile at him. But, the smile was so fake, Angel could feel it. She just hopes Michael don't see it. Which, he does see the fakeness of her smile. He knows a lot about fake smiles. He's been around a lot of prostitutes to know fakenss. Fake lips, hair, makeup, breasts. Although Michael don't think anything on Angel is fake. 

He'd like to find out, though.

"Hey, Michael! Cooter greeted Michael with a smile. "What you need?" Michael needed Angel, in more ways then one. Of course, he can't tell Cooter this. "Umm, you remember you said you'd fix my car for free that night I brought Angel home?" Michael asked, hoping the offer still stands. "Yeah. I remember." Cooter does keep his promises.

'They're all dead, Dorein. I killed them last night.'

Cooter blinked at the thought that went through his head.

Promises.

"Someone side swiped me the other night, and I was hoping you can fix the dent." Michael explained, pointing back to his Obey. "Sure, I can fix it. I've fixed worse wreaks then just a dent in a car door. Show me." Cooter followed Michael to the driver's side of his car. Cooter looked at it. "That's a good deep dent." Cooter said touching it. "What kind of a car side swiped you?" He stood up and looked at Michael, as he notice Angel coming up, standing on the passerger's side. Michael notice her. She smiled. Cooter rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, no. Angel's smiled dropped as she saw Cooter looking at her. She just made a face at him and looked away. She was just smiling at Michael. Not having sex with him up against the car. Jezz. 

Which is what Cooter is afraid of her doing. Having sex with Michael up against the car. 

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

He looked at Cooter from Angel.

"What kind of car side swiped you the other night?"

"Umm, yeah." Michael looked away, trying to control his...pants problem. Cooter heard Angel giggle. Angel loves to torture men. Cooter knows all too well about her torture of men. Cooter cleared his throat. Angel looked up at him. She got the message. She made another face at Cooter. He knows she is liking this. Making men horny. 

Whatever will she do with him?

"Big black SUV chased me around Chiliad Mountain..." Michael finally got the words out. Cooter snapped his head to look at Michael. Cooter and Angel knows who the black SUV belongs to. Cooter cut a glance at Angel, who's face had turned white. Now they were after Michael. That is not what Angel wanted to happen. She knew if they saw her with Michael, they would be after him. Sure enough, they have found him too. 

It's a wonder Michael is still alive. Most people don't get to live being chased by that big black SUV of death. 

It has killed many times before.

In other states. Not just here in LS.

"What happen to the SUV?" asked Angel. 

"I managed to lose it over a cliff. Off the GOH." 

Angel and Cooter shared a glance at one another. They know Michael got off luck. But, what about next time it happens. And, there will be a next time. These guys don't give up so easily. They know a lot of people who have been killed by that same black SUV. All because the person was with Angel. 

"Can you fix the dent? Is it too deep? Can it be fixed?" If Amanda sees it, she'll say its from one of his lovers. Revenage of their boyfriend. Not this time. It's not from a lover's boyfriend. Just someone wanted Michael dead, because he is seen with Angel. "Yeah!" Cooter said. He looked at Michael and smiled. "I can have it fixed soon enough." Michael nodded. "Thank you! Just call me when it's ready." He gave Cooter his cell phone number. Shouldn't Angel have his number already? Cooter is sure she does.  
"I will do that." Cooter folded the paper up and put in his jeans pocket. "Thanks again, buddy." Michael said, looking at Angel. She hopes she looks good. Her face is white. Michael wondered what is wrong. "No problem." said Cooter, catching the look on Michael's face as he looked at Angel. Cooter can guess he sees how white her face is. Cooter motioned for Angel to leave. She did so. She don't need Michael asking questions about the ghost look on her face.

Michael began to walk away to get a cab home. Cooter walked to Angel. She can see the look on his face. They were both thinkin the same thing. 

The Cains found Michael.

When? 

The night of the apartment fire? Or before that.

They weren't sure when they found Michael. They just know he is now on their death list.

"If I would have left LS sooner, they would not have seen him with me." She looked over at Cooter.

"But, they would have seen someone with you, Angel." He looked back at her.

"This is another man I almost got killed!" She told Cooter. She looked away. The other man she almost got killed was a guy she dated back in Vice City. He was almost crushed to death when the Cains decided to lock him in a car, and load the car up on to a car crusher. The man's name was Cliff Morris. He and Angel had been dating for a month, when this happen. Cliff did manage to escape the car, right in time before the crusher came down on it. He ran away from the Cain's hit men, killing some as he ran for his life. Luckily, Cooter was there to help take Cliff home. Or, take him to safety. Soon after this, Cliff broke up with Angel. Which was for his well being. 

Another man Angel dated in Vice City didn't survive the crusher. The Cain hit men made her stay and watch him being crushed in a car in the crusher. His name was Keith David. Angel can still remember the sound of the crusher crushing the car metal. The screams of Keith...It has really haunted her to this day.

Angel began to walk away. "Where you going?" Cooter asked here. "I don't know." she said back, not looking back at him. "May be I'll find a bridge to jump off of." Cooter ran to her. "Don't do that. You hear me." He grabbed her, and turned her to look at him. Tears in her eyes. He hugged her up close to him. "I won't let nothing happen to Michael." he told her, he thought back to Keith David, and what happen to him. He would have saved Keith David. Of course, The Cains had him elsewhere so they could kill Keith David. When Cooter got to the junkyard to help Keith, it was too late.

Like Michael, Cooter never knew why Angel liked Keith David either. "I don't know why you like him." He joked. "He isn't that handsome." He heard her laugh. "Nice car, though." He looked at Michael's Obey. "Maybe I'll keep it for myself, after I get it fixed." He smiled at Angel as she looked up at him. "You probably will." Angel knows he's done that before too. Many of times. Angel hugged Cooter. 

He is the only friend she has.

If she only knew the truth.

Still, he will keep his promises not to hurt, or kill Angel. Or anyone she likes. No matter how much money he can make on a kill. He will die at the hands of the Cains, his own family, before he kills Angel and her friends. He done made that promise a long time ago. He don't plan on ending it now.


	14. A Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wonders what is best for her with Michael. Now that she knows Walter's hitmen have been after Michael, and almost tried to kill him, she wonders if best she ends her own life to save Michael's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal thoughts here in this part.

After leaving Cooter's garage, Angel went for a drive around the city. She had to think about things. Walter has taken so much from Angel. She can't have him taking Michael from her too. Angel thinks about leaving Los Santos. It would be best for her to leave. Maybe if she leaves, Walter's hitmen will follow her, leaving Michael alone. Cooter should be fine without her. He can hideout anywhere and no one would be able to find him. She guess the reason for that is, his files have been deleted, while her files are still out there for anyone to read. If someone can decode the files, they can see into her past. Probably see her life right up to now. 

Who was even writing her files? Angel always thought the police are writing her files, but now she isn't so sure. Maybe even Walter is writing her files. Can he even get into her files? Angel is sure of it. She is sure Walter knows how to manipulate things, and people to get his own way. Walter has got to be a criminal. So, he would know how to do things. To get in to computer files and decode them. Mess up her files. Write some things that are not true about her, while other things are true, and out weigh the things in her life that were bad. Of course, she is sure Walter would never write anything about her best behaviors. Everyone always looks at a person's past and holds that against them.

People have always done that to her family. They always looked at the wrong her father was doing. Angel can't blame them for doing that. Her father was a rude old fucker, who would talk nice to a person's face, but than, once their back was turned, he could talk a person down. Make a person feel like 'why were I ever born?' Angel has afton thought about that herself. Why was she born? From the day she, her sister, and brother were born, their lives were hell! Besides their father stealing money from other mob bosses, before he got in to that shit, he twisted their mother's arm when her sister was young. Brian or Angel had not been born than. Then When Brian was born, his life wasn't much better. Their father always knocking them into the living room wall.

Sometimes the police would be called down to their small house. Her father was never taken away. But, the grandmother, her mother's mother, took them to live with her at her big house. To stop Angel's father from beating them any longer. Once they moved in with Lois Foresster, the hitting stopped. But not the fighting. Fighting in the house never seemed to stop. It was day in and day out. And Angel's father wasn't even a drunk! He was just down right mean.

After Angel was born, though, her father had really toned down. He wasn't as mean, but still enough so that a person was afraid to talk to him. Afraid he would knock her head off! Even though their father was a mean thing, their grandmother wasn't so nice either. Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. That's how life felt like. Like a blase of hatered all around her, and there was no where to go. No one to talk to. There was nothing.

It seems like if there was some happiness, either their brother would be drunk, and on a rampage, or their dad would just scare friends off. Brian would get so drunk he would pass out on the street or in the alleyway behind their grandmother's house. This would go on for days. Years. Months. Brain had good jobs. And would loose them because he was too drunk. But, it all wasn't Brain's fault. Damon, their father, was too blame. He got Brain into baseball. Even scouts from the Cincinnati Reds was coming to see him. Meet him. See how good he was at baseball. Brain was great at baseball. He could have been a player.

Brian just needed someone to take him to see the scouts. Father had went to work. He wouldn't even take the day off to take Brain to meet the scouts. Well, now Brain is homeless. No one knows where he is. No one can get in touch with him. Some family members have tried to find him, after Mom and Dad died. But, nothing ever came back. No phone calls. No letters. Nothing. Brian wouldn't be able to find Angel now. She has since then moved on. Out of range from anyone. Anyplace.

Angel's father had gotten in to stealing money from the mob. Anyone's guess is, Walter could even have Brain by now. Working for him as a hitman, or have killed him by now. Angel will never know. 

Angel sat in her old, used Washington. Looking out as the sky began to turn into night. The city all light up. She watched people walking by. Across one of the bridges she was sitting by on a dirt road. She isn't sure of the name of the bridge. She just knows she has crossed it many of times to come to the city to get a coffee. She would sit outside the Bean Machine, and drink her coffee of a fine morning. Watching people come and go. Wondering what their lives are like. 

Were their lives happy? Sad? Did they feel missed by loved ones? Are they lost? Wonder what the hell life is. 

Watching a prostitute walk by. Angel can figure what her life is like. Nothing. Sex without care. Love. Money for nothing. Too high on coke to know anything is wrong. Or right. Goes back to her madam only to get beaten because she didn't make enough money for the night. 

Yeah. Angel knows all to well about a prostitutes life.

Angel looked away. 

What was life again?

Someone to be there for you! Someone to love. A family...

Which, now, Angel don't have none of that stuff.

Angel looked at the bridge again.

One thing she never thought she'd think of...suicide.

Angel got out of the car, leaving a note in the trunk, for Cooter to do as he wishes with the stolen money she stole from Randy McCove about a month ago now. Angel walked along the sidewalk of the bridge. Past things going through her mind from old times to now. Wondering what to do now with it all. 

Angel lean up on the side of the cement wall of the bridge. She looked over the edge to see the water down below. She looked around. No one around. She pushed herself up on to the ledge. She looked down in to the water below. It will be over her dead body she ends up getting anyone killed. Especially of all, Michael.

 

Michael was close by, over at Cooter's garage to pick up his car from Cooter. Cooter had text Michael that his car was ready. "It looks good, man. Like new!" Michael praised on Cooter's handiwork. "Well, I try my best." Cooter said smiling back as they both looked at the doors on the car. The dent was gone. Cooter had replaced the doors with new ones. And, he did a quick job of doing it too. Michael didn't think it would be so soon that his car would be ready. Cooter had a feeling Michael will need his car. "I'm surprised it was done to quickly. I was thinking it would take days to fix." Michael said opening the driver's side door. It worked good. "Well, I thought you might be needing it. Cabs are so dirty in this city." Cooter joked. "Yes, they are." Michael nodded. Michael has been in a few dirty cabs. But when their stolen, they aren't so bad. "Thanks, Cooter." Michael pointed back at this car, than out streched it to shake Cooter's hand. "No problem. Glad I can help out." 

Cooter looked at Michael's ring. He wanted some information about that. Is Michael married. Devorice. Or pretending to be married. Cooter knows men who have done that. Wear a ring just to look married. Or take it off when they see a beautiful woman. Michael hasn't taken his ring off. Not even after seeing Angel. Or, maybe, hopefully, Michael is crazy. Just wears the ring for fun. 

"Married."

Michael laughed looking at the ring himself. "Not much these days."

"She running around on ya?" 

"Yeah. Something like that." 

Michael has cheated too.

"Marriage hasn't worked out for me in years now."

That made Cooter wonder why. What's Michael been up to in those years? 

Cooter looked at the ground. There is something on his mind. He don't want Angel hurt by Michael. "Angel really likes you," Cooter began to say as Michael looked up at Cooter from his ring. "as a friend, of course." He saw the look on Michael's face. Cooter can tell Michael has a bit of a ego...large ego. Which, Cooter really needs to break. "Don't hurt her, okay? She thinks a lot about you." Although, Cooter don't know what she likes about Michael. But, whatever. Cooter just wants Angel to have friends. Without benefits. 

Michael's ego was a bit high right now. And he isn't even on drugs.

"Just friends, without benefits." Cooter added. Michael got what he means.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Michael gave a straight face. He wouldn't want to hurt Angel at all. Why would Cooter even say that to him?

With that, Michael got into his Obey. He rolled down the window. "She never would give me her number. So I'm guessing that means she's afraid of being hurt." Cooter nodded. He didn't tell Michael that Angel is afraid of getting him killed. That is also why she didn't give him her number. Michael drove off, leaving Cooter to thinking...where is Angel? She never came back to the garage, and he figured she'd be here to see Michael. Angel never runs off or she never don't come to see Cooter, when he's got someone she likes visiting. Cooter got out his phone. He began to call Angel. But her phone was left in the car, as she stood up on the cement of the bridge.

Cooter hates to call Michael to ask him to look for Angel. But there isn't anyone else to help find her. And, Michael is in his car now. So he has more of a way to find her than Cooter does. And, Cooter has tows to get tonight anyways.

"I'll look for her. Don't worry. I will let you know when I find her." Michael told Cooter over the phone, than hung up. "Where would she be?" Michael don't know where Angel would go. He don't know her enough to know her grounds in the city.  
Michael circled the city. Looking out for Angel. Nothing. He couldn't find her anywhere. She is either hiding out someplace in the city, or she has left the city. Which seems to be it. He wasn't finding her anywhere in the city. She has to be gone. Where else would she be? 

Michael circled the city a few more times. Still nothing. Michael pulled over. This was crazy. Where is she? It was midnight. If she was still in the city, wouldn't he have found her by now? She could be in one of the many dance places. One of which is here in the city. Right back the other way. Michael could check them all. What if he don't find her. What if she don't come with him?  
Then, he saw Randy McCove's old Washington. It was parked back, on a small dirt road, that leads down into the sewer.  
Michael knows Randy's car. He helped them on a bank heist the other month...What was Randy doing here? Why had he not come back to the meeting?...

Then, Michael saw Angel. Standing up on the cement wall of the bridge. Looking down into the sewer watch. Or, where parts of the river come through the city. Michael still isn't sure which it is. No time to think of that now. Was Angel thinking of jumping? Michael threw open the car door, and jumped out. "Angel!" She heard Michael's voice calling out to her. She turned her head around to see him walking up to her. "Go away, Michael." She told him. He's the last thing she wants to see right now. She turned her head away. Looking back down into the water. "What?" Michael heard her. He just couldn't believe she told him to go away. "No." He told her back. She rolled her eyes. He's a stubbern mule. Won't do as you tell him to do. "What are you doing?" He knew what she is doing. Why is he talking? 

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Haven't he seen people commit suicide before?

"Why?" He isn't understanding this.

Should she tell him, 'so he won't get killed by Walter's hit men?'

"I mean, I know LS is full of lunitics, but that isn't any reason to commit suicide. Is it?"

She turned her head to look at him. He should know the answer to that one. 

"It isn't LS." She said back.

"What is it then? Me?" He hopes not. Which it does have something to do with him and his life. Angel looked away. "Oooh, shit. It is me. What did I do?" She looked at him again. Should she tell him that he walked into her life. Now she and him both are fucked.

She lives, he dies.

Michael took slow steps towards her. She took small steps towards the edge. If he lunges at her she will jump. 

Why is she doing this?

"Will you talk to me first before you do anything?" Angel looked at him. "Just a talk. You don't have to talk about anything hurtful. We can just talk about the weather if you want to. Just come down. I'll take you to my place. We can talk there. Or dinner? Okay?" She turned her head away. She wants to be with Michael. Just like she wanted to be with Kip, before he was killed. She looked down at the water. "Just be with me tonight, Angel. You don't have to be alone." She knows a better place they can talk at. Far out of city limits. No one will find them out in the woods. If he can take her up to the warehouse, she will go with him.

"Will you take me where I want to go?" She turned around to face Michael, as she faced away from the river's side edge. 

"Anywhere."

She began to step down off the ledge as Michael helped her down. "Let me get my car, and you can follow me." She isn't leaving a car with a trunk full of money. Michael nodded his head. "Sure." He walked back with her to her car, the old Washington that was Randy McCove's car. How did she get his car? Michael wondered if the money is still in the trunk. "Follow me." She said to Michael, rolling the window down. Michael was in his Obey. He nodded at her. She pulled out of the dirt and onto the road. Michael began to follow her.

Michael began to wonder, did Angle kill Randy for the money he had in the car? Michael got out his phone. "Lester? Can you find out what happen to Randy McCove? I found his car."

"You found his car?! Where? How?"

"You remember the woman named Angel we tried to find out about?"

"Yeah.."

"She has his car."

"How'd she get it? Does it still have our money in it?" Lester asked, hoping it does.

"I don't know yet. I will try to find out if I can." 

"Do you think she killed Randy McCove and took off with the money?" Asked Lester. 

"I'm not sure. She may have killed Randy. I am following her someplace now."

"Be careful, Michael. It may be a trap."

"I know. I will."

Thinking about what Cooter had said about Michael not hurting Angel.

Michael is wondering, will Angel hurt him?


	15. No Where Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel takes Michael way out into the forest. But why? To love him? Or kill him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at writing. I wish I had my old notebooks. I am starting all over again. But at least I am trying.

Michael followed Angel out in the middle of nowhere. He looked back at the city lights, but they were quickly disappearing as woods trees began to cover up the view of the city. Michael looked around. Where is Angel taking him? Why out so far? Where were they?! Maybe somewhere around Mount Chiliad... Michael don't remember this part of Mount Chiliad. Actually, he don't think he's ever been around this part. Are they even around, or near Mount Chiliad? Michael isn't sure. There were no signs. Just a black, empty dark dirt road that is leading him nowhere. He looked forward at the tail lights of Angel's car. Hopefully, she knows where she is going. If not, it will take days to get out of these woods. As far as Michael can see...trees. They have to be close to Mount Chiliad. Mount Gordo? Don't they?

Why is she taking him out here to no where? And why didn't she let him drive her out here? Something isn't right here. Is Randy McCove's dead body in the trunk of the old, rusty out Washington? Is that why she don't want Michael to see the car. To know she killed someone? Michael isn't going to tell anyone if she did kill Randy. It don't matter to him about Randy. Randy was a strange person from what Michael had meet him at one of their heist he did with them. Randy was like Trevor... annoying. Randy could get the job done, but he was usually high or drunk. What Michael can't figure out is what happen to the money that was stolen from the heist? There are two bags full of money missing. One bag is Randy's share of the heist money, the other bag... actually, Michael isn't sure who the other bag full of money belong to. Was it Randy's bag too?

That would mean, Randy stole two bags full of money. Why? Is he and Angel working together? Michael still don't have all the answers yet to these questions. Or to what is even going on here.

Michael's phone rang. He looked down at the screen. It is Lester. He hit answer. "Hey, Lester! What's up? Got anything?" Lester sat looking at the computer screen. A picture of Randy McCove on the screen. A print saying the police had found Randy McCove's burnt remains in a shack somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. "Well, I found out that Randy McCove is dead." Lester finally spoke up. "Dead?" Michael echoed back. He did hear that correct, didn't he? "By who?" Lester read the print on. "It don't say. It just says that the police found his chard remains in a shack somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. The shack had been blown up by a grenade." First person who came to Michael's mind to do such a thing to someone would be Trevor. But, where's the money? If Trevor killed Randy, he would have gotten the money bags. 

Someone else had to kill Randy McCove. Who? Angel? Why would Angel kill Randy? 

"Any money bags found in the debris?" Asked Michael.

"There's no mention of anything like that found in the debris. 'Course, if there was such things, it would be burnt up."

"True." 

"Or, if Randy had the money hidden... Like say, under the shack, put in a safe, may be..."

"What if he put the money in the trunk of the car he stole from us? One car was stolen that night. An rusted out Washington."

"You think Angel has the car?"

"I think she does. Did you run the plates through the police files?" 

Michael had given Lester the car licence plate number. Lester did run it through the police database.

"Nothing came up. That car must have been stolen before Randy had gotten it. Tags could be out dated. Or, it's got another tag or something on it to keep it legal. I don't know. At this point, it's more of a ghost car, but I will try to keep looking. Someone had to own it before Randy stole it." Lester explained. 

"Yeah. Keep looking. I don't know what to think about this car." Michael said back. " The actual owner could be dead. Maybe Randy killed him, or her." 

"Could be." Lester agreed. "You still following Angel out someplace?" Lester remembers Michael is following her. "Yeah. I have no idea where we are! Maybe around Mount Chiliad. Or Mount Gordo. I don't know. All that is out here are trees, and a dirt road, that seems to be endless."

"Keep a heads up, Michael. Like I said before, she could be luring you into a trap. I will see if I can find your location from your GPS on your phone. Hopefully, I can find you."

"I hope someone can find me out here in nowhere land. There is nothing out here. But trees." 

Lester has Michael's GPS from his phone on his computer. But, the signal kept being dropped. "Damn!" Lester cursed through gritted teeth. It seems the more Angel took him deep in the woods, the more the signal would drop. Lester just hopes that if Angel is leading Michael to his death bed, somehow he can survive another death. Soon, the call was dropped. "Michael?" Lester said, listening for Michael's voice to come back. "Michael? You okay? You still there, man?" Nothing came back. "Shit!" Michael is lost out in nowhere, and Lest don't know where he is to send out help. "I hope you can get out of this death trap, Michael. This death trap may not be so easy to escape." 

"Lester?" Michael said into the phone. No answer. "Fuck!" He lay down the cell on the passenger's side seat, and looked around. He realized they must be far out that the phone signals get dropped. "How far out are we?" Michael has never been out of cell phone range. There is one place in the whole state that cell phones calls actually get dropped. And Michael is in it, now. Michael really isn't liking this. No phone service. No call for help if needed. Why would Angel even go out this far? Is she asking, looking for trouble?

Soon, Angel's car stopped up ahead. Michael saw the back lights lit up. Michael stopped to. He watched Angel to see what she is doing. She began to get out of the car. Michael keeping a hand on his gun under his suit jacket. He isn't sure if she is going to shoot him, or what. She turned to face his car, and smiled, waving at him to come with her. Michael nodded, and turned off his car. With the car lights now off, it is completely dark out here! Damn. He needed a flashlight. He open the door and got out of his car. Angel had a flashlight. "Always come ready." she laughed. She shined the light up at Michael, but not in his eyes. He smiled. He don't know if he wants to know what they're ready for. Are they going to bury someone? May be him. "Follow me." She turned to walk toward a glowing light on down a pathway. Michael followed behind her, as he kept wondering what the glowing light is. When they got closer to it, Michael soon realized it was a lamppost, standing over a small deck that over looked a stream of water. Looking at it closer, Michael can see it is really well made. Like someone had built a new small deck here. 

Angel slipped off her shoes, and sat down on the deck. She pat the place next to her for Michael to come sit down next to her. Michael gave in. He took off his black loafers and black socks and sat down on the deck next to her. Seeing her feet in the water, Michael put his feet in the water too. It was a bit cool, but not bad. "I come out here to think." Angel began to say. "Alone?" Michael asked. He looked around. "Out here? Alone." This was no place to be alone. Especially at night. Angel nodded. "Yes."  
What about the animals? Michael knows some coyotes live around here. "Aren't you afraid of being attack by coyotes?" Michael asked her. Angel shook her head no. "Got up an electric fence around here." She pointed across the stream of water, down the bank and up past where they were seated on the small deck. 

"Ah. Okay." Looking at her, Michael continued to wonder about this. Who made all this for her? Someone had to rebuild this deck. "Did someone make this?" He glanced down at the deck. "It looks too new to be here forever." Angel nodded. "It is new. Cooter built if for me. He also put up the electric fence, all the way around us." There was more of it? Not just what is here? Michael wondered how far around here the electric fence goes. He won't ask, although he is wanting to. But it's non of his business. He don't think she is going to kill him and bury him here. She would have already killed him by now. Wouldn't she? Not just sitting here talking to him, like he's her friend. Things can still change. He could be dead by morning.

"Cooter's going to buy me some chairs to sit here, so I don't have to sit on the deck." She added, looking at Michael. He nodded. "That would be cool. How long's this been here?" Angel looked around. "I'm not sure, but my father would come here in the summer time." Michael looked around. What was here to come to? He wondered. "He'd fly here to LS from Liberty City." She added, still looking at Michael. Now that she has him here, what does she do with him? Her body can answer that question. No! She isn't doing that. She promised Cooter she wouldn't have sex with him. 'Out here. Who's going to know?' 

"Here? Don't look like much out here to come here for." Michael's words broke her thoughts. There is a lot more here then Michael knows. 

"Actually, there is more here." She told him, he looked at her. She began to slip back on here shoes. "Come on. I'll show you." She walked away, as Michael quickly got up, popping a bone as he did so. "Damn! Did something break?!" Angel put her arm around him, laughing. "Come on, old man." They got into Angel's car. "Where we going?" Michael asked her. "Just over this hill." She said, closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. Michael looked at her. He isn't sure of this. Where is she taking him to? 

She can still kill him.

Angel didn't worry about putting on the seatbelt. They aren't going that far. Just up over a hill to a building. It looked like some kind of warehouse. Old, falling apart, something or other, place. Left out here to rot and fall apart. Angel pulled up to the door. "We're going in there?" Michael asked, his voice a bit shaky. Was this where she's going to kill him? Angel looked at him. "Yeah!" She smiled. "Why?" Michael asked again. Angel shook her head. "Why so many questions? You think I'm going to kill you?" At first, Michael shook his head no. Then he looked at her. "Are you?" Angel laughed. "Seriously?" She closed the car door and began to walk to the door of the warehouse. Okay. What is she going to do to him? He thought. He followed her to the doorway. She turned around to look at him. She just shook her head at him as she unlocked the door. Once it clicked open, she pushed the door open, and reached to flipped on the lights. When she did so, Michael couldn't believe his eyes. 

The whole inside of the warehouse was made up into a house! It has a living room, Complete with furnisher. A wide screen TV sat in the middle of a make shift living room. Behind that is a dinning room set. Complete with table and three chairs. "Your father do this? Make a house inside an old, abandon warehouse." Angel smiled. "He began it when he was being chased by the Mob. Cooter helped him. He put in the electric. It also has running water. The kitchen is in the back. On the side is my bedroom, and on the other side is a walk in closet, and bathroom. With a working toilet!" 

"Wow!" 

Was all Michael could say.

Why didn't he and T do things like this when they were out on the run?! 

"Want a drink? I've got a working fridge with cold beer in it and food. Cooter keeps me in groceries." She walked back to the kitchen, as Michael followed her back there, all the while, looking around. "I can't believe this place." He said, walking into the kitchen as Angel was leaning into the fridge. Her skirt was so short that he saw her thong underwear. Angel turned around to face him. He tried to look at her straight faced, while trying to hide a lump in his pants. "It is amazing!" She agreed, handing him a cold bottle of beer. He needed it on his semi. He'll drink it instead. It was too cold to pass up. "You live here?" He twisted off the cap. "Sometimes. If the Mob is after me, or Cooter. We come here to hideout." She took a drink of her beer. "It's a good place to hideout in. No one would be able to find you way out here."

Angel nodded. "No one knows about this place. It seems all of Los Santos has forgotten about it." She explained. Michael can bet so. He didn't even know about this place. "Hell, I didn't even know this place was here!" Angle laughed. "I didn't either, till I found it on my father's Eyefind account. He had this place marked. The only other person who does know about this place is the Los Santos Sheriff. He's the one who told my father to take this land, and do with it what he wanted with it. So he did just that." Angel smiled. "Yeah. He did just that!" Michael looked around. The kitchen has cabnets, and an island that went counted to the wall, and came out into the room and stopped. Michael lean against it as he looked at the two stool chairs next to the island. 

"Your father do this alot," he asked, looking at Angel. "make places like this?" He sat down on one of the stools. Angel nodded her head, yes. "If he had to disappear for a long time, he would make anywhere his home." Angle came around the island and sat down on the stool next to Michael. Michael looked her up and down. Her legs. Her skirt was short. Too short. Of course, Michael don't mind. Michael couldn't help not to wonder if Angel is here alone all the time, or does Cooter come spend the night with her. And if so, have they had sex yet? 

"It's pretty much home away from home." 

She took a drink of her beer.

"You get lonely up here all alone?" 

She looked at Michael.

"It don't bother me. Really. I've been alone my whole life."

"No men friends. No boyfriends... No one comes up here."

Angel is now understanding what Michael is asking her. She slide off the stool. This can't go any further. But Michael followed her over to the sink. She sat the empty beer bottle in the sink. Michael came up behind her, laying his empty beer bottle in the sink, and then bringing his arm back around her. Angel froze up, as she can feel him kissing the back of her neck. She can feel chills go up her spine. Her eyes closed as he kept her in place. His semi touching her buttocks. His hands working it's way up under neath her skirt. He began to rub her through her panties. Angel's body went weak, making her fall back into his arms, and against his body. 

"No." 

Angel can't do this. She tried to get out of his grip, but his strong arms are around her. Holding her in place.

"Shh." 

Michael told her. He turned her around to face him. He looked into her blue eyes. 

"You got me up here alone."

If by accident or not. Here he is.

"You know you want to."

No she don't...

want

to 

fuck

him.

Fuck!


	16. Too Close for Sex & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has Michael alone in her make shift home. Out in no where land, all alone with him. Will she have sex with him, or not? Maybe later. 
> 
> Also, she tells Michael about what happen to her family.
> 
> But he hasn't told her anything about his past yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex with Michael...believe me, Angel would like that. 
> 
> But would it cost him his life to be with her?
> 
> Her past should shed some light on that.

Michael began to kiss Angel's lips, as he kept her pinned up against the bar island in the middle of her kitchen. Angel is kissing him back, but all the while, the voice in the back of her mind is telling her to stop. If she sleeps with him, she can get him killed. Walter's men will kill Michael just for being with her. She knows this will happen. It has happen many times before. One killing was even her husband, Kip. Walter's men had him killed just because he was married to her. Anyone that is around, near, or is with Angel, Walter will have them killed. Any revenge on any of her father's family members, Walter will be glad to kill any one of them. Any friends they may have. Husbands, wives, daughters, sons, any grandkids, Walter will kill them, if he finds them.

That sinking reality was seeping into Angel's mind. She was thinking of her husband, Kip. How he was killed. All because he was with Angel. Not just he was with her. He was married to her. Angel don't want a repeat of his death here with Michael. But will they find him out here with her? Surely, Walter don't know about this place way out here in the middle of nowhere land. Walter did find one of her friends, though. And he was even out of the state! So, yeah. Walter can find anyone, anywhere.

Michael began to pull up Angel's tank top. "No." She breathed, breaking off the kiss. Looking into Michael's dreamy eyes. God, she wanted him! But she can't risk his life. She is risking his life right now just by being with him. "Why?" Asked Michael. Angel tried to walk away from him, but he held her still. Right in place. He is not letting her walk away from him. Not now. Not when he's so caught up in to her. "Michael, let me go." Angel said, softly, laying her hands on his hands. "No." Now it's Michael's turn to say no. Michael went back to kissing her neck. Angel closed her eyes, and pressed her lips together in frustration. She wants him. She can't have him. Not if it means his life.

Michael ran a hand up underneath her tank top. He rubbed her firm breasts through her bra. Angel moan out in pleasure of his touch. But she covered her mouth. What is she doing letting him touch her? She can't let this go on. She remembers what happen to the last man she slept with, back in Vice City. He got killed in his sleep, while laying next to her! Angel knows Walter killed the man she had been with that night. Walter called her and told her he had killed the man while they both slept during the night. Angel can't have that happen to Michael.

Michael's hand went down her thin body to her skirt. Once he reached the end of her skirt, and slipped his hand underneath it. Angel felt him touch her. She let out a loud moan, but quickly covered her mouth again. Like she is afraid someone is listening. Maybe someone is listening. Angel looked around. She felt a bit uneasy. She hopes Walter hasn't found this place and wired it. She hasn't been here in a long time. It is possible that this place is bugged. Maybe even with cameras now.

"Michael." she moan out as she felt him move his hand down in the front of her panties. She let out a breath, as she grabbed his head. His fingers felt good as he rubbed her folds. But this has to stop. Although she wants him, she don't want him dead by morning. "Stop." She told him. "Why?" he asked again, between kissing her neck. "If they see you with me, they will kill you!" Michael stopped kissing her neck to look at her. "Who's they.'" 

"A guy name Walter." Angel answered. "He's a mob boss." Michael looked away thinking. "His name don't ring a bell." 

"It will when he rings your bell!" 

Michael slacked off, and Angel stepped out of his grip. She turned around to look at Michael. "Walter killed my family back in Liberty City." She began to explain. "He was one of the Mob bosses my father was "borrowing" money from. When my father got rich and never paid him back, for the money he borrowed, Walter came after us, me, my sister, and a cousin. My brother was done homeless by then." Homeless brother. Michael remembers Lester talking about a homeless man as he read some of Angel's online files. Brian Foresster. Michael thinks is his name. Or was his name. Was Brian even still alive? 

Angel straighten out her clothes. Michael is still hot under his pants. He really needs to get this fire out of his pants. But, not so soon. "We think Walter is the one who killed my parents, sister, and cousin. I ran away, thanks to Cooter. He had come to get me the night of the murder." 

"You came to LS?" Michael figured she headed here that night of the murder. Angel nodded yes. "You became a prostitute when you got here?" 

"Yeah, but really only to find one of Walter's hitman who killed a friend of mine, and who also killed my husband."

"You were married?"

"Yeah. For a while, till someone killed him in a heist gone bad..." Michael swallowed. He hopes it wasn't any of his heist her husband was killed in. "Or, a set up. I still think Walter had something to do with the set up of the heist, my husband, Kip was at." The name Kip didn't ring a bell with Michael. He don't remember ever working with a guy named Kip. "Why was your friend, and husband killed?"

"Because they were with me. Walter wanted revenge on my father's children. And, he got it! Anyone we were with, one of Walter's hitmen found them, and would kill them. Where ever our friends, or whom ever we were with, was seen with us, my sister, or me, was killed later on that night." Angle expained walking over to Michael. She began to fix his clothes. He looked at her. Watching her eyes dance around as she looked at his suit to striaghten it out. Even going down as far as his crotch, making him grit his teeth. He was really hot down there. It was about to explode! Michael had to keep it in so it won't explode. 

"Have you slept with any men here in LS, or anywhere else, for that matter. Or is this just a cover up to find Walter's hitman?" Michael wondered. She has slept with a man who lives out someplace. And Cooter. But does Michael need to know about that?

"I've slept with one man. He lives out in Sandy Shores..." Michael looked at her. Wide eyes. "What?" Angle asked, seeing the look on his face. Michael is hoping she isn't talking about Trevor. His feelings are saying something different...yes Michael. She has slept with Trevor. "What is his name?" Does Michael really want to know? No! But for some dumb reason, he's asking this. "Trevor Philips." The look on Michael's face when she said his name. "You know him?" Michael shrugged. "He's an old friend. Long time ago, old friend." 

"Oh." Angel felt a bit of awkwardness in the room. "Funny, I do remember him saying your name."

Michael smiled a bit. "Oh!" Trevor thought of him. How nice! "How so?" Maybe Trevor was talking to her about Michael... Maybe.

"He was stoking himself?..."

Michael's smiled dropped. 

Awkward.

Angel took a drink of beer, as she felt an awkward feeling again. She is wondering the worse. She won't say it though.

Michael is hoping Trevor was high. "Trevor is usually high... So, um, he tends to do things uncontrollably when he's high."

"Yeah. He was pretty high at the time. I wonder if he even remembers us making out." Michael walked over to Angel. "Oh, he remembers. I'm sure of it." Trevor can remember anything. Just ask Michael. Trevor has never forgotten their past together, and how Michael fucked him and Brad over. Good things Trevor can remember too. Like sex. Especially, with a beautiful woman like Angel. Michael is sure Trevor would not forget sex with her. Michael knows he won't too soon forget sex with Angel. "Forget about Trevor. And, think about me." Michael put his arms around Angel, and began to kiss her. Hopefully, this time, Michael will get further then he was before.


	17. Sex, Lies, Truth, Friend, Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks Angel brought him to her hideout to be alone. Maybe even have sex with him.
> 
> A little sex scene here with Michael.
> 
> And Angel gets a call from a friend.
> 
> And, an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should not have written this. I got a headache and today was a bad start to the day, as usual.
> 
> I hope you all still like this chapter. I'm sure it sounds like shit, but I am trying.
> 
> For real, my parents house sold. My sister and I lost a lot of our belongings.

Michael stepped up to Angel, pinning her up against the wall. He isn't letting her escape him. He's going to have her, here and now. Isn't sex why she brought him up here for? To have sex with him? He began to kiss her lips and running his hand up underneath her skirt. "Michael." Angel breathed, pushing him away. He looked at her bewildered. "Isn't this what you brought me up here for? So we can be alone, and have sex." Angel laughed. She can not believe his ego. "No. I just brought you up here to show you this," she pointed out to the make shift house her father and Cooter had made. Michael followed her hand, as she held it out showing him the room. The place was cool. Her father and Cooter sure did an awesome job making this place. Turning an empty warehouse into a make shift house is really cool.

But Michael don't believe that is all the reason why she brought him up here for. He still believes she brought him up here to be alone with him. And maybe have sex. He is sure that is her plan. She did bring him up here to show him this awesome hideout of her's. Did she really have something else in mind. Michael can only hope so.

"Riiiight." Michael said, back, not believing her. He looked back at her. She heard the way in his voice, that he don't believe her. Angel looked at him. "No, really. I did want to show you this place. I don't get to too much get to show this place to friends." 

He's her friend? He was hoping for something more then that. 

"Well, you have shown this place to me. And, it is awesome! Your father and Cooter really know how to put things together, and make something out of nothing."

"Thanks! I always thought this place was cool. Daddy would bring me here when I was little. I didn't know what it was used for then, but as I grew up, I realized what the purpose of this place is. It became my dad's hideout from whoever was chasing him at the time."

"He's had a lot of people chasing after him?" Michael asked, sneaking his hand back underneath her shirt. 

"Yeah. My dad made a lot of enemies."

"Why?" Asked Michael, sneaking his hand closer to her tong panties. Angel wasn't feeling his hand. Yet.

"Money! He owed people money that he borrowed money from. They never got their payments, so they are after my sister, me and Cooter, and who ever else they see us with."

"Is that the reason the men in the SUV followed me?"

"Yes! They were trying to kill you. Because of me.... Or rather because of what my father did to them. Steal their money. So, they are taking out on my father's children."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Me, my sister, and a brother. But he is homeless. No one knows where he is." Michael got to thinking, of what he and Lester found on the internet about a person named Brian. He is her brother. Michael wondered how he was connected to her. "My sister is somewhere here in LS. She is a assistant teacher at the local club for young people. She helps teach them..." Angel stopped. She is giving out too much information, and she don't even know who Michael is. For all she knows, he could be working for Walter. She covered her mouth. 

"What?"

"I said too much." She said through her hand.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise." Michael hasn't even told her who he really is. Yet.

Angel uncovered her mouth. "Even if they torture you?"

Michael's face went white. He thought back to the meat hook he was hanging on. "What?" Would it be like that again? Who would save him this time? Franklin was his hero last time. This time, there may not be a hero. 

Angel nervously smiled. She thought about Michael being crushed in a car by a car crusher. Walter has done that before. She cleared her throat. "It won't be like that. I was joking." She straight faced lied. She smiled at him, making her smile look real. As real as she could make it. Michael isn't catching the fake look of her smile. She is good at lying. Sometimes. She hopes this lie can't be seen. 

But the SUV.

Michael has already been chased by it. So he knows they were out to kill him.

Walter's car crusher he owns.

She really don't want Michael crushed in a car in a car crusher. Maybe she can be gone, out of LS before that can happen. 

Michael smiled back. He dismissed it. He began to kiss Angel's lips, as she let him. She ran her hands up into his hair as she could feel him press against her leg. Damn is he hard! "Michael..." Michael is working on pulling down her thong panties. "Shh." He whispered. He don't want talking to break the mood here. He continued to kiss her to keep her quiet. He continued to pull down her thong panties, now with both hands. He got them down to her knees. From there they dropped down to her ankles. She stepped out of them. Michael then went for her tank top. He lifted it up, breaking the kiss, and over her head. He threw it some place behind him. He lean his head down to kiss her neck. Angel's head fell back up against the wall. His touch felt so good. She don't want this feeling to end.

Angel's skin felt soft to his touch as Michael ran his fingers over her bare arm. She felt like a dream. He moved her bra strap down off her shoulder to kiss her shoulder. He continued kissing her, past her collarbone, to the top of her breasts. Angel let out a moan at his kissing the top of her breasts. Her body is wanting him. His hand going down underneath her skirt to find her heat. When he found her heat, she let out a long vocal moan. Angel open her eyes to look at him. "Please don't tease." Michael looked back at her. A devilish smiled came across his lips. He wanted to make her beg for it. "Don't worry, baby. You'll get it soon enough." He whispered. He continued to kiss her lips, as she kissed him back.

Michael reached behind her to un clip her bra. The bra came loose with ease, and Michael took it on off her, tossing it away. "Really nice!" He said looking down at her nice, round, plump breasts. "They're real too!" Angel smiled. "That's even better then fake ones." Michael cupped her one breast in his hand, toying with her erect nipple, running his thumb over it. Angel closed mouthed a sound of pleasure as her eyes closed. This feeling he is giving her is awesome! She hasn't felt good touch of a man since her husband, Kip. God how she misses him. Kip could love her all night. He was awesome! She wonders if Michael can do the same.

In the middle of all this pleasure, Angel's phone rang. "Shit!" Her eyes open to fish out her phone of her small skirt pocket. Michael stopped her hand. "Don't answer it." Angel thought about not answered it. But what if it's important. Like Cooter, or something. "It might be Cooter. Maybe he's found Walter. "I've got to answer it, Michael. If he finds Walter this is my chance to kill him!" Michael thought on it. He knows how bad she is wanting to find Walter, and kill him for what he did to her family. Michael can understand her feelings. "Go ahead." Angel quickily answered the call as Michael continued to kiss her neck. 

"Hello?" Angel asked, figuring to hear Cooter's voice. But instead, it was a female voice.

"Hello? Is this Angel...Foresster?" The girl on the other end sounded unsure of the name. She had it right. Angel just hopes Michael didn't hear it.

"Who's calling?"

"Rachael Cravel?" The girl sounded as if she isn't sure if the person she is talking to remembers her, or if Angel even remembers her. It's been years since they've seen each other, let alone spoken. Angel's eyes lit up. Rachael Cravel was her best friend, too besides Cooter growing up. 

"Rachael! Hi! It's me, Angel." Angel finally spoke up.

"Hi, Angel! I'm glad I finally got you."

"How did you get my number?" Angel don't give out her number anymore. Not now that Walter is after her.

"I'm in town and Cooter gave it to me." Rachael said back. Angel nodded, thinking of Cooter. But is it a good idea to give out Angel's number to someone? After all, if Walter traces her calls, it can lead to who ever she is talking to. "He said not to over use it though. What eve that means." Angel knew what it meant. Rachael don't know about Walter, or him killing her family. All Rachael knows is her parents are dead. Angel, or Cooter never told Rachael the truth. "Listen, can I come to see you? Where you at now? Cooter said the apartment you lived at burn down."

"Uhh, mmm..." pleasure moans came out of Angel's mouth as she felt Michael rub her clit. "You okay?" Rachael asked, hearing the moan. "Oooohhh, yeah..." Angel said back, still in pleasure mood. "What are you doing?" Asked Rachael, not thinking of Angel being with a man. "Nothing..." Angel began to say, as she screamed out. "Michael! Damnit. That hurts!" Michael was laughing. "Sorry." Rachael could hear a man say, even over the phone. She smiled a laugh. "I'm trying to line up my dick here." 

"Asshole." Angel whispered as she turned her attention back to the phone and Rachael. "Are you with a man?" 

"More of an asshole." She looked Michael in the eyes. He just smirked and pushed himself inside her. "Ooooohhhh, god. Mmmm. My. Oh. My. Oh. Ahhhhh... Angel screamed out. "Michael!" She added to that scream. "Damn, you're big!" Her body had not had a chance to adjust to his size. However, they were up against the wall. Even so, Michael managed to get a good rythem going. He just stood there, moving in and out of her, listening to her scream out his name.

"So, I get his name is Michael." 

Rachael couldn't help not to giggle. Angel has had men before, but this one sounds fun.

But if Cooter knew what is going on right now, he'd kill Michael. Right on the spot.

"Shit. Rachael. Sorry." Angel had forgotten about being on the phone with someone. "Listen, Rach, let me call you back in the morning. We will get a coffee together in the morning. I promise."

"Okay. Sounds good. I will see you then." Rachael said back, then hung up.

Angel hung up the phone too, and looked at Michael. "You really are an asshole. You know that?" 

Michael smirked. "I know it!" He's proud of it too. "Where's your bed? Asshole needs your pussy hole." 

"Down the small hallway." She pointed over.

"Okay." Michael picked Angel up, making her scream in surprise and began to carry her to her bedroom. Once there, he lay her down on the bed. He looked down at her, as he ripped open a condom. "Who was on the phone?" He asked. "Just a girlfriend from Liberty City." She answered. "Really, none of your business." 

"Why? She more then just a friend?" Michael asked, thinking more then just a friend girl to girl friendship here.

"No. She is just a friend I grew up with in Liberty City. Why? You hoping for a threesome?"

"Maybe. But I'll just sit and watch you and her go at it."

"Ooooo," She gritted her teeth. "Asshole." she said, shaking her head at him. She can't believe what an asshole he is. 

Michael just smirked.

After their sex time, Michael lay naked asleep close to Angel in bed. His arms wrapped around her torso. Angel lay in front of him still naked. Spooning close to him. She felt safe. But, were they safe enough? 

2:30am. Angel's phone rings. She reaches over to the nightstand to take it. Thinking it's Rachael again, she don't look at the caller ID. 

"Rachael, it's too early yet for coffee..." Angel says in a sleepy voice. A man says something back...

"Do you know who you are sleeping with?" Angel begans to perk up.

"What? Who is this?"

"That is the notorious bank robber, Michael Townley you are in bed with."

Angel sat up in the bed. She looked over at Michael. Fear went through her body. She knows of the late great Michael Townley. But isn't he dead?

"He killed a lot of innocent people in his time. He has a lot of blood on his hands."

"No!" She turned back around. "Can't be. He was killed... in a shootout... I wasn't there, but I heard about it. On the news..."

"That's what people were told. It isn't true. The man you are sleeping with is Michael Townley."

Angel's heart felt sick. "How do you know this?"

"I know everything, Miss. Foresster."

Him saying her name went through her. Who was he to know her name? She wouldn't ask him how he knows her name. This could be some kind of set up.

"Michael Townley was not killed. It was a set up to set he and his family free. Free from his life of crime. But, we both know people don't change, Miss. Foresster, do they? Michael could easily kill you first before you even get a chance to kill him. Maybe he will eeven kill you're friend, Rachael." How did this guy know she was talking to Rachael? Is her phone bugged or something. She wanted to ask him how he knew she was talking to Rachael, but decided not to. 

"He wouldn't do that."

"But, he can."

"Stop it! It's not him!" She screamed, but caught herself as to not wake Michael. She glanced back at him. He looked still asleep. Angel hopes he really is asleep.

"Oh, but it is him. I have proof. Look at your phone."

Half afraid to look down, she slowly looked down at the picture on her phone as a text came up. A picture of a newspaper clipping came up of the North Yankton shootout. Angel could make out some writing on the clipping. "Scroll down." Read another text that popped up. Angel swallowed, and scrolled down. To her surprise was a mug shot of Michael. One shot was around the time of North Yankton, or earlier. The other shot, one of him more recent. It looked like it had just been taken some time not too long ago. It wasn't taken by a police camera, though. It looked more like a regular camera. Angel isn't sure how they got the pictures of Michael, but it was there, nonetheless.

"Convinced?" Read another text.

Angel didn't reply.

"There's time to be." Said another text. "By the way," came up another text. "I hope you do know, you're not the only woman Michael has slept with!"


	18. 2:30AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up at 2:30am. She just slept with Michael. What is Cooter going to say about this? 
> 
> And, who is the man on the phone? He keeps calling her.

The clock on the wall read 2:30am. Angel can see the glow in the dark hands, as she lay awake. Thoughts taking away her wanting to sleep. The covers pulled up over her naked body. She lay beside Michael... Townley? That's who the man on the phone says Michael is. He even sent her pictures of Michael Townley from North Yankton days on her text. Angel still can't believe this guy is Michael Townley. The Michael Townley. If he even is him. Angel shook her head. This can't be him. Michael Townley is dead. No way he is still alive. If he is still alive, how did he survive the shooting?

Angel's mind was wondering. Filling up ideas in her head. What if this is Michael Townley? The great Michael Townley. The bank robber, and killer no one could kill. No one could get close enough to kill him. He was always one step ahead of the police. He was good at hiding out. Michael Townley was best known for killing anyone that was in his way, when he needed an escape. How could this be Michael Townley, if he is? Angel is doubting it is him. Yet, it wouldn't surprise her if this guy turns out to be the Michael Townley she read up on in newspapers clippings she found long time after the North Yankton stick up. 

Angel raised up in the bed, careful not to wake Michael. She moved her legs out from underneath the covers, and got up to put on a robe. Then, she got her phone, and went out of the room. Once out of the bedroom, she lean up against the wall. She let out a breath. He has the same first name as Michael Townley. So do other men. Others are named Michael too. Long time ago, Angel had a boyfriend named Michael, who was chased out of town by Cooter, after he had found out Angel had slept with him. 

Cooter. Which reminds her... If Cooter finds out about this, her sleeping with Michael De Santa... Angel is afraid to think of what will happen to Michael. Angel walked on into the kitchen, and flipped on the lights. After getting a bottle of water from the fridge, she sat down at the middle counter on a stool and looked at the pictures the phone guy had text to her. What if this is Michael Townley she slept with? Does it really matter? He's not going to kill her. And, she can't kill him. He is not sent by Walter to kill her. 

She turned to a picture of Cooter. She covered her hand over her face. Cooter is going to have a shit fit when he finds out about this. She promised Cooter she would not sleep with Michael De Santa, and here she did! Fear went through her. If Walter finds out she slept with someone again, he will kill Michael for being with her. Angel lay down her head on the counter top. What is going to happen next?

She peeked at her phone. Rachael had called last night. Underneath her name was the call from that man who keeps calling her. He always calls her after something happens. And, he knew Rachael had called her last night. How did he know this? How did he know she slept with Michael. Angel looked around. Was there cameras in here? Had he patched in to one of the cameras and saw her with Michael? Maybe her father had installed cameras. He was always afraid of unwanted guest finding this place. 

Angel lay back down her head. Great. All she didn't need is for someone to have her on camera sleeping with Michael. She don't need proof of it happening. She can still feel his touch on her body. His hands touching her body. His big hands running over her firm breasts. His body over top her's. The smell of his nice cologne. She needs to get some of that for Cooter. Wait. He is just a friend. A friend she slept with! The night of the apartment fire.

Which brings her thoughts to that night...

The Apartment fire. Angel raised up her head. Who set that? Walter? She don't doubt it. Hurting other people is what Walter likes to do. Or hurting any friends Angel has. Walter will hurt... Or kill. This time, no one was hurt or killed in the fire. But, next time may not be so lucky. She knows, if Walter did do the fire that he was aiming for her. To kill her. Maybe even Cooter. Angel don't care about herself. She does care about others, and her friends. She looked back down at her phone screen. Swiping her thumb to change to the next picture. A picture of one of the people in the apartment. An elder lady, name Mable. 

Mable was the apartment's nose. Her nose was always in people's business. Mable was a worried 'mom.' She was always watching out for people in the apartment. Angel can remember coming home late night, and Mable would be up waiting for her. "Where you been?" She had asked. "Out." Angel said back. "A man came to see you. He asked about you, then he left." Angel knew the man wasn't good news. He had turned out to be one of Walter's men. Angel killed him later on out around Mount Chillad. The man had come to kill Angel. Mable was lucky he didn't kill her. "Anyways, you cooking me dinner tonight? I am starving, girl." Angel laughed. "I'll cook for you..."

A noise broke Angel's thoughts. She looked up to see Michael standing there, in the hallway, in his boxers. "I wondered where you went. I thought you had loved me, and left me." 

"No. I just couldn't sleep anymore." She pat the stool next to her for him to sit on, as he did so. "You want some bottled water?" Angel asked Michael. "Sure. Sounds good. I am thirsty. Especially after sex with you." He smirked. Angel got up to get his water out of the fridge. As she bent over to get it, Michael could see her buttocks just underneath her robe. No panties on. Seeing her butt was making his semi twitch. She smirked back at him as she handed him the bottled water. "You weren't so bad yourself." Angel wouldn't mind doing him again! Maybe even down here in the living room. She does have a Futon down here. She can pull it open and make a bed out of it. Mmm. Maybe she will do that. Her body is telling her to do so. "So, what you looking at?" He looked at her phone. "Oh, nothing." She put the phone away in the pocket of her robe. "Just thinking of some people at the apartment before it burned down."

"Burn down?" Michael asked. He didn't know about the fire. "Why didn't you call me? When did this happen? What happen?" Angel shrugged her shoulders. "Cooter was with me." She told back. She had sex with Cooter that night of the apartment fire. "Friday night it happen. I don't know how it started. It's why I came here, to my father's hideout."

"You've got enemies?"

"Yep. I do now! Thanks to my father, for robbing mob bosses he knew." She looked at Michael. "All those people lost things because of Walter. Because he is so hell bent on killing me, he will hurt and or kill anyone in between to get to me."

"Why don't he just come at you? It seems like a lot of work just to kill people around you instead of just coming for you."

"I think he likes to play games. This is all a game to him. I don't know why, but he is having fun here. Threatening me, my friends, family... It's all fun to torture his victims." She looked away. "It's fun to torture me. To dangle my life in front of me, and then kill it. Kill them. My friends. Family. My life. Hopes. Dreams." She turned her head to look at Michael. "Walter made me watch a friend of mine get crushed to death in a car crusher, while he was in the car!" Michael made a face. 

"Damn!" 

She looked away, thinking. "Yeah. Tell me about it. Not the best sound in the world." She added. It still echos in her mind.

"I can guess not." Michael said back, feeling a bit strange. He was thinking of what that would be like. To watch someone be crushed by a car crusher. He took a drink of the cold water she gave him. Michael has surely heard the sounds of a car being crushed. The sounds of metal being crushed. To have a human in the car... Michael stopped the thought from going any further. He is sure that is a worse sound then hearing someone being shot. Michael cleared his throat. Looking at Angel, he asked, "What will happen to the apartment now? Will the owner rebuild it?"

Angel laughed. "Doubt it. All she does is run to Vice City on our rent money." She looked at Michael. "Nothing in that apartment was ever fixed if it broke. I went a long time with a mole out shower room. Windows wouldn't open. I think the fire alarm worked. I don't remember hearing it that night, though."

"Maybe who ever started the blaze cut all the lines to the fire alarms." Michael thought. He had a point there. "Maybe." said Angel back. "It wouldn't be the first time the fire alarms were cut." This kind of thing happen to her in Liberty City once.

"Why didn't you just live here when you first got to LS?"

"I was afraid Walter would find me Here." She looked around the kitchen. "I didn't want him to destroy all that my father and Cooter worked so hard to build. Trying to keep safe from him, Walter."

"A crime boss your father robbed from?"

"Yep. The best of the worse. That's who my father had to rob from. Even if we did hide out, Walter would end up finding me, us, anyways. He took everything from me, and those people who lived in that apartment. They did not deserve to lose things. When I find him, I am going to kill him!" She looked at Michael. 

"I don't blame you. I'd like to kill him too. Not just for what he did to those people in your apartment complex, but for being after you. To kill you." Michael took a drink of his water.

If this is Michael Townley, he may just do that for her.

Speaking of killing others...

How to ask about Michael Townley...

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

Michael stopped drinking, with water still in his mouth as it made the sides of his face puff out. The question caught him off guard. What did she mean? Accidental, out of anger, or just being an asshole? Michael isn't thinking she's talking about North Yankton days. He finally swallowed the water. 

"How do you mean?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Any way it had to happen." Like North Yankton.

Michael had to think. What to say. How to answer. He can't just tell her that he's killed a lot of people in his time. North Yankton days, he don't really want her to know anything about. 

"What about in an 'had to way?' Like I had to kill to get out alive."

"That sounds about right." She played with her empty water bottle. Running her hand up and down the bottle. Michael watched her hand running up and down the bottle. His body was getting an idea. The feel of her hand around his hard member. Like it was doing last night. "No secret identification?" Angel asked, thinking of Michael Townley being his real name, which he could have changed it by now. Michael lowered an eyebrow to her question. What is she getting at? She can't know anything about North Yankton days. 

She don't need to know about North Yankton days.

Michael slide off the stool. "You mean, like name changing?" 

"Something like that. Yeah." Michael came over to her, pushing her off the stool she sat on. He forced her back up against the kitchen counter. 

"You don't need to know." He began to kiss her lips and pulling open the robe she is wearing. His hands running up and down her slim body. Angel moan into the kiss at the feel of his hands touching her naked body. He felt so good. Making her forgot about what she is trying to say to him. Which is what Michael is wanting her to do. Forget anything she may know about North Yankton. If she even knows anything at all.

How would she find out about North Yankton days? She don't know anyone to tell her anything about it, does she? Michael hopes not. She don't really need to know what he was like back then. An asshole. Just asked Trevor... Wait... Is that who she heard about North Yankton from? She has been with Trevor. She slept with him one night. Michael remembers Trevor telling him about a hooker he picked up one night, after he and Michael got into an argument over the score they had just done. Michael don't remember what had been said about the score in the argument, just something Trevor thought Michael was doing. Like always.

Angel broke off the kiss. "Are you a good aim?" She looked him in his eyes. She needs to know if he can shoot to kill Walter if he has to. 

"Yeah! I can shoot my load in to you, right on target!" Michael smirked. Angel laughed, shaking her head no. "Not that." She smiled at the thought of him cumming inside her. Then she got serious. "I mean, can you aim a gun to kill someone?" 

"I am a best aim!" He told her. His hands still running up and down her body, slowly. "Why?"

"In case you were to ever met Walter face to face, and you had to kill him."

Michael was taken by the words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If he saw you with me, he would kill you! Remember, I said he is after anyone who is with me?" Michael nodded. "I don't want you hurt or killed. I want to make sure you are ready for him. It may never happen. Some of my friends, he's never hurt, or killed. But some he has. I just want you ready in case Walter was to find you."

"I'll be ready for him." He continued to kiss her neck. "Don't you worry. I can defend for myself." 

Angel hopes so. 

Walter is a good aim himself.


	19. Rachael Cravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what the morning brings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick short sex scene too between Angel and Michael. Maybe one day I will make them longer. :)

Next morning, Angel woke up, laying naked on her Futon. She rubbed her eyes, and thought of last night with Michael. A smile crossed her face. Last night with him was wonderful! The sex was awesome! Angel don't think she has ever had sex that good before in years. Not since her husband, Kip was killed. She raised up, and looked around for Michael. But he wasn't no where to be found around the living room. And, it was all open space. She would see him if he was in here. Which, he wasn't. Where was he? Had he loved and ran off during the night? He had thought she did earlier this morning at 2:30am when she couldn't sleep and she had come to the kitchen for a drink of water. Was he still here, though? She didn't hear any movement anywhere in the house.

"Michael?" She called out, swinging out her legs to now sit on the edge of the Futon. She listen a bit for movement from him. Nothing. Maybe he did leave during the night. Why would he leave? Had she scared him with her talk about Walter, and if Michael had to shoot to kill Walter, would he be able to, speech. 

"Bathroom." Came Michael's voice. Angel felt relieved to finally hear him. To know he did not run off. That the thought of running into Walter did not scare him. Michael is not easily scared. Angel heard footsteps coming toward her. "Is it okay if I take a shower?" Michael asked her, coming around the corner, out in to the space of the living room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Angel took notice of his muscular arms. Thinking back to last night as she remembers laying asleep in those muscular arms. Just the strength of his arms are making her weak. Making her want him again. In bed. In the sunlight of morning. "Can I use the shower?" He asked again. "I promise I won't dirty it up." Angel blinked her thoughts away. Michael isn't as dirty as Trevor is.

"Sure. You can take a shower." Angel smiled up at him. Michael nodded, and smiled back. "You come with me? I may need help cleaning my back side." Angel giggled. "You may need help cleaning you're front side." Michael pulled Angel up to him, making the covers fall off her naked body. He glanced down at her. "See, you are all ready for a shower with me." He looked back up into her beautiful blue eyes. "We can wash each other." He began to kiss her neck. Angel laughed. "Maybe we can have shower sex too." Angel shook her head at him. "You are bad." She told him. He just smirked. "I know I am." 

"I can't, Michael." she said, thinking of meeting Rachael Cravel today for coffee. "I'm meeting my friend, Rachael today for coffee." She reminded him. "Oh, right. I remember you talking about your girlfriend." Michael remembers he was teasing Angel about Rachael, and how they could have a twosome, and he would watch them make out. "Umm mmm. I am meeting her today. I don't want to be late to meet her for coffee. It's been a long time since I've seen her." The last time Angel saw Rachael, her parents had been killed. They haven't seen each other since then. Angel and Cooter left that night for LS, leaving Rachael behind. 

"She coming back here, to you're hideout?" Michael asked. "Maybe. I don't know if I will bring her back here. She don't know this place even exist. I never got to show this place to her. After my parents were killed, I up and left Liberty City that night of the murder. I never even called Rachael to tell her where I was, or if I was okay or not." Michael looked at Angel, thoughtfully. He thought of himself, and how after he faked his death, he never called Trevor to tell him where he was, or if he was even okay, let alone still alive.

"Shame." Michael said breaking out of this thoughts. "I was hoping you two would come back here, to the hideout, and do a twosome for me!"

"Asshole!" Angel playfully laughed as she playfully punched his shoulder. Michael just laughed, and snuggled his face into her neck, as he kissed her neck. "God, you are an asshole sometimes." 

"I know I am!" Came his muffled voice from her neck. He continued to kiss her neck as he made his way down to her breasts. Angel closed her eyes at his touch. The feel of his stubbles' on his chin was driving her crazy. She is wanting him all over again. Like last night was not enough to satisfied either one of them. Michael even took off the towel that was around his waist. Pressing himself in to her mound. She moan out loud. Her body is wanting him again too. "Michael." she wrapped her arms around him. Holding on to him. Trying to get close to him as she can. Her breasts pushed up on his chest. Wanting him... all of him to touch her again. 

Damn! He could lay her down again, and do her all over again. Do they have time to do a quick one?

"What time you meeting Rachael?" 

"Anytime. I just have to call her."

"Good. You have time for a quicky!"

"What?"

Michael lay her back down on the Futon. "Just a quick one." he said, sliding himself inside her, making her moan out loud. He is hard. He buried his face in her neck, and continued to kiss her neck.

"Asshole." She said, making Michael laugh in her neck. 

He was such a dick too.

The morning went on. It was now going on 12:00pm. Angel could hear the shower water running. She smiled, thinking of Michael being in there. She lay there, still liking the way her body is feeling. She can still feel Michael's hands and body on her. The wetness of his cum still dripping out of her. Good thing she is on the Pill. They forgot to use a condom again. This is something she can get use to. Michael, filling her up all night. God! She could do him again. He is in the shower. Naked. She got up. A smirk play on her lips. She can have sex with him in the shower. She began to walk to the bathroom, when she heard a knock on the door.

She turn around to look at the door. Who could it be? No one knows this place, but she, Cooter, and now Michael. Was her worse fear coming to life? Had Walter finally found this place? She grabbed her robe, and slipped it on. Then, she got her gun out from underneath the Futon bed. She walked to the door, as someone kept banging on it. Like, they know she is here. Who else knows she is here? If this is Walter, so help her, God. Maybe it's Trevor. Maybe he has found her hideout. If it is Trevor, maybe he and Michael can have a twosome, and she can sit and watch. She laugh at that thought as she came to the door. She reached for the doornob, and slowly turned the nob. 

As she open the door, on the other side was... "Rachael!" Angel smiled, as she looked at a young woman, with long brown hair, and brown eyes smiled back at her. The young woman nodded. "Hi, Angel!" Rachael leaped in the door way, to hug Angel. "Oh my God!" Said Angel hugging Rachael back. "I haven't seen you in forever." Angel was glad to see her friend. Alive and well. Especially after all these years. Rachael broke off the hug, and looked at Angel. Her wide smile, still across her pretty face. "It's been too long. That is for sure." She agreed. "But, here I am now. After so long."

"How did you get here? Taxi? Have you seen Cooter yet? He would like to see you again."

"How you think I got here." Rachael pointed back behind herself, as Cooter came walking up behind her. 

"Hey, Angel."

Angel's face turned white. 

Michael is here.

She can't hide him now.

The shit is going to hit the fan blades.

Cooter don't need to know Michael is here. And, that they slept together last night. This morning too.

Cooter saw the look on Angel's face. "You okay, darling? You look like a deer caught in the headlights..." 

Then, Cooter heard him...

"Angel?" Cooter heard Michael's voice as he sounded like he is here. At the hideout. Why is he here? Cooter looked at Angel. Her heart began to pound. Michael rounded the corner to come into the living room. "I got to go. Meeting at the studio..." That sounded better then bank heist. He was putting on his suit jacket and looked up. "Cooter? Hey!" Cooter looked at Angel. He is hoping nothing happen here last night. But by the look of her in her robe, and Michael looking like he just came out of the shower, putting on his clothes, Cooter would say something definitely happen here last night. And, the look on Angel's face gave it away too. No wonder she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She is the deer caught in the headlights. Oh, and Michael's car is parked outside too. Damn! Too much giveaway.

"Michael." Is all Cooter said back. The air got super heavy. Awkardness came in, like rain. 

"So, This is Michael!" Rachael spoke up, looking at MIchael. She remembers Angel saying his name while they were on the phone the other night. Michael looked at her. So did Cooter.

"What?" 

Cooter thought Rachael sounded like she had heard his name, or knew something of him.

"The other night, I was on the phone with Angel, and she kept saying Michael's name."

"I was talking to Michael." Angel answered the look on Cooter's face.

"No, honey. You were doing more then just talking to him! From the sounds you were making, oh girl."

Cooter looked at Angel. The look on his face was not pleasant. Angel looked away. She felt the car hit her. Ran her over good. Cooter looked at Michael, too. Giving him a death stare. Cooter can put Michael's dead body in the back of his own Obey, and run it off the GOH. Or even run it down Chilad Mountain. Which ever way is better for Michael to die. Then, once Michael is dead, Cooter will run over him with his Obey, till his head pops off. Blood comes running out, like water. Cooter was thinking of 50 ways to kill Michael, instead of 50 Shades Of Gray. 

Shades of gray blood.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Michael!" Rachael stepped into the room, to shake Michael's hand. "I've heard a lot about you.. well, your name, anyway." She giggled. But Michael half smiled as he glanced up at Cooter, who still can hold a pretty good death stare. 

How long has Cooter been holding that death stare now? On him. 

Fifty Shades of Michael's Blood.

"Thank you, Miss...." He looked at Rachael, to try to keep from being laser eyes shot at from Cooter. He didn't know Rachael's name.

"Rachael. You can call me Rachael. I am Angel's best friend." 

Michael finally did a full face smile. "Oh, yeah. The one Angel is going to do a..." he stopped. He saw the look on Cooter's face as he looked at Angel. Cooter is wondering what he is talking about. Or, does he really want to know? "Nice to met you. I got to go." Michael went around Rachael to escape the eye of the vulture of Cooter. As he pass by Angel, he nodded at her and gave her a quick smile. She smiled back. Then he left. Her smiled dropped as she looked at Cooter. She can guess what is going through Cooter's mind as he watched Michael leave.

Going to the hospital to have your dick re-attached. After I cut it off.

Cooter stood in the door way watching Michael get into his Obey. Of course, Michael saw Cooter watching him, and he quickly hurried in to his car. As Michael started the car, he hopes Cooter didn't cut the brake line. But how does Cooter know something happen between Angel and him? Rachael's comments on Angel making noises while she was on the phone with Rachael. That's how. 

Fifty Shades to Torture Michael in the Red Room.

Cooter's thoughts were going wild. 

He wanted to hurt Michael now for sleeping with Angel. And, he knows damn well that's what they did.

"This place is awesome!" Came Rachael's voice as she looked around the living room. She don't know yet that Cooter and Angel's father put this place together. 

"Soon," Cooter said to Angel, as she turned to look at him. "I need a word with you." Cooter walked away. Angel nervously swallowed. She can bet on what Cooter is wanting to talk to her about... Michael. Why was he here? And, what did they do? That is not a conversation she is looking forward to talking about. Especially, if it will make Cooter want to hurt, or worse, kill Michael. "Yeah. Me and Angel's father put this place together."

Angel stood there, watching Cooter show Rachael around the room. Telling her all about how he and her father made this old abandon warehouse in to a house on the inside. Thoughts ran deep in her mind. She is worried now about how Cooter feels about Michael. She is sure Cooter knows they slept together last night. Even after she promised Cooter she wouldn't sleep with Michael, she did end up sleeping with him. She had broken her promise to Cooter.

And, to herself.


	20. What Were You Thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooter talks to Angel about her night with Michael. Angel's friend, Rachael visits.

Cooter stared at a computer screen. He was trying to look up anything on Michael. But without a last name, he can't find out anything about Michael. Which is really bothering Cooter. He knows something isn't right about Michael. He could be one of Walter's men out to kill Angel. Of course, Angel don't think he is anyone like that. Cooter isn't so sure. Then, again, it's hard to look at someone's faults when her eyes are seeing hearts. Cooter can swear that every time Angel looks at Michael, there are hearts in her eyes. 

Cooter shook his head.

If Michael isn't what he claims to be it will break Angel's hearts. Cooter don't want to see Angel get hurt by anyone. If Michael hurts her, Cooter will kill him. Cooter is already pissed at Michael for sleeping with Angel. Cooter ran his hands through his hair. What if Angel ends up pregnant? This has happen before. The last time Angel was pregnant was with her late husband, Kip. It was so nice to see her happy. Cooter can still remember how Angel glowed with excitment when she was pregnant with their first child. Angel was hoping for a girl. Kip was hoping for a boy. He would take a girl if that's what they had. He would show her how to race cars. Besides robbing banks, Kip would illegal street race cars. He won some good money in doing that. But, bank robbing paid more. 

Either way could get him killed.

Angel lost the baby. She had a bad miscarriage that torn up her insides. The doctor is sure she could never get pregnant again. Which, Cooter is hoping so for right now. Cooter is really hoping she isn't pregnant by Michael. It is too early to know. Hopefully, she isn't pregnant by Michael. If so, Angel ends up pregnant by Michael, so help Cooter. He will kill Michael. In his sleep. In his house. Cooter smiled. His thoughts turned to himself. What if she is pregnant by him? She did sleep with Cooter too, the night of the apartment fire. Cooter shook his head. "Nah," he mummled to himself. "be best not to be pregnant by me." For Cooter to have a child, his family would kill him/her. 

They've already taken his son from him. And a wife.

Cooter heard the girls talking as he heard their footsteps coming toward the computer room. Cooter came out of his thoughts, and closed up the computer. 

"Hey," said Angel peeping at him from around the wall, "you ready to eat?"

"Yep. I always am." 

They drove down to a nice restuarant in downtown Los Santos. After getting a table in the corner, Rachael went off to the restroom. "I want to hear all about Michael." Rachael said before leaving to the restroom. Cooter made a face as Rachael turned her back to them. He don't want to hear about Michael. Or about his night with Angel. Cooter looked at Angel. "Yes?" she asked, not looking up at him, but she can see him looking at her from the corner of her eye as she stared at the menu. She caught Cooter off guard. He didn't realize she notice him looking at her. But, she knows what he's wanting to talk about, her night with Michael. "Last night, with Michael," Cooter began to say. He was thinking of his next words, and praying she didn't let Michael have sex with her. Which, he knows damn well she did let Michael touch her, and inter into her. "did he... was he..." Just thinking of MIchael having sex with her made him mad, and uneasy feeling. Cooter can't stand the thought of someone else having sexual intercourse with Angel. "Did you let him inside of you?" Angel looked up from the menu to Cooter. Strange way of asking her if she had sex with Michael. "Please tell me you just let him play with you. Touch you. Suck on your breasts. That kind of thing." 

"Michael was inside of me. I let him inside." Cooter looked away. He was afraid of that. He held his head in his hand. "What were you thinking, Angel?" Cooter looked up at her. "He's married! Remember?" Was she so blind by lust that she had forgotten about that he's married.

"It just happen, Cooter."

She looked back down at the menu.

"You could have said no."

She looked up. But not at Cooter. Just in thought. She could have said no, but god, he was hot!

"I know."

"Were you so blinded by lust that you forgot that tiny detail? His wedding ring."

Angel looked at Cooter. "I don't know what it was. It just happen." She said back. "Maybe it was lust. Or Love..." She quickly looked away. Cooter shook his head no. "No, honey. It wasn't love. You've never loved anyone!" Angel looked at Cooter. "You fuck them, then leave. Or you kill them. Why didn't you kill Michael? Why does he get to live?" 

"That's not fair." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I never left you, alone in bed."

"That's because the other night was our first night together. Before that night, you never had me in bed..."

"I didn't leave you that night."

"No. You didn't have a chance to leave me because of the fire."

Angel looked back down at the menu. Trying to blink out the tears as they threaten to fall. Cooter looked away, letting out a breath. "What if you're pregnant? Did you think about that?" He whispered. Angel wiped the tears from her eyes. "I doubt that happening, even though I am on the pill. But because of the bad miscarriage I had with Kip. The doctor doubts that I can get pregnant. The miscarriage messed up my insides somehow." Cooter was a bit relived to hear this, but he still is worried about it. He will worry about it till she has her next period.

"Hey! I'm back." Rachael said sitting down next to Angel. Angel looked at her and smiled. But the smile didn't feel real. She felt nervous. Sick to her stomach. What if she is pregnant by Michael? The doctor is sure it can't happen, because of the hurtful miscarriage, but what if, somehow, she can still get pregnant? "I am ready for some food!" Rachael smiled back as she picked up her menu. "And I want to hear about this Michael guy. He seems nice..." Rachael was saying, but her words were falling on deaf ears. "Where did you meet Michael? What's his last name?" She was saying as she looked down at the menu. Angel looked at Cooter, as he was already looking at her. Angel knows what he's thinking... 

What was she thinking to sleep with Michael? And, what is she going to do if she is pregnant by him?

"Let's not talk about Michael right now, okay, Rachael?" She turned to look at Rachael as Rachael looked at her. "I want to think of something else." That night is really going through her mind. Not so much the 'what if' parts. It's more of the 'God, he's good' parts.

"Oh, I get it... He's not really that good, so you want to forget it. Forget him." Rachael said back. "It's okay. I get it. He was too small, and you didn't feel it. I know. I've had guys like that too. First they tell you it's big, and they are going to fuck your brains out! Then, when he pulls it out, it's this tiny thing. Believe me, honey. I know what you mean." Rachael gave a face, and looked back at her menu. "You are really sucking nothing." She added. 

Angel looked away. Michael was surely less then small. He filled Angel good. God. She had to hold on to him just to keep her mind afloat. 

"Oh, sorry, Cooter." Rachael quickly looked up at him. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." Cooter shook his head, no, and waved it off. Rachael didn't want him to be embrrassed from all the sex talk. It really isn't bothering him. What is bothering him now is, did Angel suck Michael off?! He looked at Angel. She looked at him. Cooter wanted to ask her if she sucked Michael off, but does he really want to know the answer?

Yes...

No.

Maybe...

After they ate, they came out to stand on the sidewalk. Angel's mind filled with thoughts. The 'what ifs' went through her mind. She felt a bit scared now. 

Hell, what if she's pregnant by Trevor?! 

That fear went through her. He was her first one she slept with, when she first got to LS. Long Before Michael. 

Cooter came up to her. "Sorry." He apologized, as he looked at her. "It's okay. I've been thinking of it too." She looked at him. "I could be pregnant by you!" She smiled. Cooter smiled and looked down. Don't he wish. "Doubt it." Cooter looked around the street. "It could happen." Angel said, in a hopeful way. But Cooter shook his head no. "I doubt it." He shrugged his shoulders. It really be best he don't have a child. Angel don't know he had a son, who was kidnapped by his own family. He don't know where he is now.

"Maybe someday, then." She lay her hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "Sure." Looking up at her. Anything is possible.

Silence fell between them. "You're just jealous because Michael was inside of me, and you don't like him." She joked.

Cooter looked at her with a smile. "Yeah. I am really jealous of Michael. How can you guess? I'm jealous of some suit wearing asshole. And, he is an asshole!" Cooter told Angel, point blankly so. "Oh, okay." She laughed. Cooter is jealous.

"Michael probably bangs any woman with that charm of his, Assholeness."

"Did you suck Michael off too?" That question is bothering him now. Especially since Rachael put it in his mind now.

Angel began to answer him, but Rachael came up to them.

"Ready to show me the town!" Came Rachael's voice from behind them. They turned to look at her. She held a small box. "What you got?" asked Cooter. "Oh, umm, Condoms for Angel." Rachael handed the small box to Angel. "She may need them for Michael and her." Angel's face went red with embarrassment. But she took them. "Umm, thanks." She looked at Cooter and shrugged her shoulders. They began to walk to Cooter's car. "Where'd you get them?" Angel wondered. "My car. I keep some in my car in case I need them." Angel and Cooter exchanged looks. All this time they've known Rachael, she's been carrying around condoms in her car? Goes to show them, that a person don't know a person too well. Even when it's a person they've known for years.


	21. Just To Punch Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooter punches Michael. He just really wants to punch him! Will he get to?
> 
> Rachael is wanting Michael. Will she get him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a blowjob here. Just letting everyone know

As Cooter, Angel and Rachael continued walking down VineWood Boulevard, the two girls got to looking in a clothing store window at all the pretty clothing. The store was closed. It was now after hours. The trio had seen a movie at the movie theater across the street, and it took time away. It was now 10:00pm. This is when Los Santos is at its best hour. Angel looked around, noticing a prostitute standing in the alleyway. Her dark, long, black hair flowing around her face as she stepped closer to the curb. Her short red shirt, and red tube top clinging to her nice figure. Angel had forgotten about "work" tonight. 

She was so enjoying being out with Cooter and Rachael that she actually had forgotten about Walter, and his horny men, who go out looking for women to kill...have sex with, or whatever they do with them. Angel is still looking for one special person of Walter's gang she wants to kill. Maybe one missed night of "work" won't hurt anything. She can still find this man. He'll be here in Los Santos for a long time. The sex here is good and the Coke here is awesome! No one can leave that. 

"I want that dress!" came Rachael's voice, as Angel turned her head around from the prostitute to look at what Rachael is looking at. Angel's eyes got wide. The dress is all red, short, and see through.

"Are you suppose to wear it with something on underneath it?" asked Angel. "It's so see through." What was the purpose of the dress being so see through? Rachael turned to look at Angel. A look on her face. "What?" Angel asked Rachael's look. "Do you not remember us wearing tight short dresses and skirts like this back in the day?" Rachael reminded Angel. "We always went to the bars, and dance clubs looking like some prostitutes." Angel looked away. She remembers. She remembers all too well. The Coke... The pizza.... The dead body.

"Hell, you was always running off with some hot guy." Rachael recalls. "Whatever happen to him? Jeff? Did he ever come see you? Call you? I never saw him again after you two disappeared down a dark alleyway that one night in Liberty City. I don't think you even talked about what happen between you two that night, or any other time for that matter." Usually, when Angel was out with a hot guy, she would call Rachael and they'd meet someplace at 5:00am to talk about the sex, and how great it was. But now, Angel don't talk about no one anymore. Not even Michael. 

Angel shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't go good with him." So, I killed him. Angel thought in her mind as she looked away, back at the display in the store window. 'He was one of Walter's men.' She cleared her throat. Thoughts of that night went through her mind. She wondered it the man's head is still in the basement of Walter's old shack. That was where the man had taken Angel that night to have sex with her. Of course, when Angel realized he wasn't there to have sex with her, and that he was one of Walter's men, she didn't hesitate in killing him, before he could kill her.

"That's a shame. He was such a hot looking guy." Rachael's face turned to sorrow, as did Angel's. She hated to kill him. He was such a nice looking man. 

"It is a shame." 

The body he had on him was worth the touch. Angel did get to touch him before he said who he was working for. Why does Walter get all the good looking men? Where does he find them? Why would they want to work for him, just to kill her? Guess the money is good. That is all Angel can figure.

Dumbasses!

What a shame to kill such something so hot looking. 

Makes Angel wonder about Michael.

Is he working for Walter like Cooter seems to think he is? Angel really isn't so sure Michael is working for Walter. If so, wouldn't he have killed her by now?

Angel looked down the street at Cooter who was just standing there, looking down at his phone, and looking board out of his mind. She smiled. He is so mistreated. Having to stand around while Rachael and she looks at stupid displays of clothing. What a life he has with Angel. Of course, Cooter would agree this is better then killing Walter's men. And, being on the look out for them. This is a time out for she and Cooter. A real 'take a breather'. Relax. 

But, they never really get to relax. Cooter is always on the lookout for Walter's men. And, night time is their best time to roam the streets, looking for Angel out working the streets. Cooter wondered if they're out looking for her tonight? She isn't working the streets tonight. Cooter can bet they are totally caught off guard tonight. No Angel to look for. 

Hopefully, they're out chasing Michael, to kill him, for being with Angel the other night. 

Cooter has not forgotten about that. Michael sleeping with Angel. Who the hell does he think he is?! 

Damn bitch! If Cooter sees Michael again, he will punch Michael, right in his nose. "Hope it bleeds!" Whispered Cooter to himself with a laugh. He looked up, and over at the girls. Angel is looking back at him. Smiling. Cooter smiled back. As long as he can, he will keep Angel safe.

The night was quiet. Suddenly, a car tires screamed. Angel looked around. The black haired prostitute wasn't standing on the corner no more. Where had she gone to? Did the car with the screaming tires pick her up? Was it one of Walter's men, out picking up women, to kill them again? Angel thought the man had stopped doing that, once they left Liberty City and went to Vice City. She never heard no more of the crimes. Not even here in Los Santos, has she heard of any women prostitutes being killed. 

Not yet, anyway.

Why was he killing prostitutes anyway? What did these women do to him?

They're looking for Angel.

They know she is working as a prostitute. They just keep missing her.

Where ever the woman is, Angel hopes she is ok.

"You girls done yet, window shopping?" 

"Just 10 more minutes." Rachael said, turning to look at him. "Okay?"

"Sure. Fine. I'm bored. Don't mind me. I am just here. Someplace. No where really...." Cooter began to ramble on as he walked a bit down the street, looking around. He came up on another alley way. He could hear a car's engine idling. Then, he heard car doors closing. And a voice he knew...

"...See ya tomorrow night, sweetheart." 

Cooter turned around to look down the alley way. There, in his nice suit, and black car, stood Michael. He was with a prostitute, dressed in a red short skirt, and a red tube top. Her high heels made noise on the ground as she shifted on her feet.

"Okay. You know where to find me." 

Michael smiled. "That I do." 

Michael has been with her lots of times before.

The prostitute began to walk away, toward Cooter's direction. She smiled at him as Cooter noticed a hand full of money as she walked by him. But, that isn't what got him. What got him is Michael just had sex with a prostitute. Cooter turned to look at Michael. "Oh, Cooter!" Michael said, just like chit chat. Like nothing had happen, just now with the prostitute. "How's Angel?"

All hell fire inside Cooter took him over. 

"You fucking bitch!" Cooter went toward Michael, punching him in the nose, before Michael could move. Michael screamed in pain as he grabbed his nose. He is bleeding, which made Cooter happy. "Ahh. That felt good to do." Cooter shook his fist out. It hurt, but the pain was worth hitting Michael.

"Fucking hell! That hurt!" Michael said back, feeling pain go up into his nose. "Ahh, that hurt me."

"Made me feel good!" Said back Cooter with a big grin.

Angel heard Michael scream. She looked around. She knows Cooter is pissed at Michael for sleeping with her.

"Where's Cooter?"

Where is Michael? 

She knows that was his scream.

Michael fell against his car, still holding his bleeding nose. "What was that for?" He asked, with a muffled voice as his hand covered up his nose and mouth. Blood slipping through his fingers.

"That was for sleeping with Angel. Or did you forget? You sure have went on to the next woman, haven't you?" 

"Hey, Whoa!" Michael tried to stand up, but he slipped, and fell back on to the car. He felt a bit dizzy. "I like Angel..."

"But.."

Cooter crossed his arms. Looking at Michael with pure hate. With 'Kill him' written all over his face. 

"So many women. So little time."

"No, man. It's not like that."

Michael raised up again. This time, he stood, looking at Cooter. His hand still covering his nose. Blood dripping down his hand, on to the ground, and his nice suit.

"Then, what was that?" Cooter thumbed at the way the prostitute left the alley way. 

Michael didn't have an answer. But Cooter knew.

"A little pussy on the side when your not with Angel."

Michael didn't deny what Cooter was saying. It was pretty much true.

"Fucking..." Cooter went to raise his fist at Michael again, when they heard Angel's voice come up behind Cooter.

"What is going on here, Cooter?... She asked not realizing Michael is here too, and that Cooter had just punched him. Angel looked at Cooter's hand. "Where the blood come from?" 

"Ask him." Cooter pointed to Michael. Angel looked up at Michael, and seen the blood coming from his nose. "Oh my God! What happen?" She went to him. "He fell on some loose change." Cooter laughed at himself on the inside.

"Ask him." Said Michael back, pointing to Cooter. She looked up at Cooter. "You hit Michael?" 

"Damn right I did!"

"Oh God! Why?" 

"He was just with a prostitute, Angel! Don't you get it? You're just his bitch on the side!"

Angel looked away. She hadn't thought of it that way. But, Cooter is right. She is Michael's bitch on the side.

"Michael don't give a shit about you, Angel!" Cooter added.

"That's not true..." Michael snapped at Cooter.

Angel began to slowly walk away. 

"Angel..." Michael said, now with his hand off his nose.

"Just leave me alone for a minute." She turned around to say to him, then she turned to walk out of the alleyway. Michael knew he hurt Angel. He wasn't meaning to hurt her. He's really got to control it. Which is the problem. He can't control himself. He watched Angel walk away. "You're lucky I didn't cut off your damn dick, you dick!" Cooter turned to follow Angel out of the alley way. Michael watched them turn the corner, down the sidewalk, and out of his sight. His eyes then fell on Rachael, who was eyeing him like some hungry wolf. 

"I can fix the nose bleed."

"Oh. Yeah. How?" 

Michael isn't sure how she is going to fix his nose bleed.

Rachael stepped up to Micheal, and she began to kiss his lips. The kiss helped him forgot about the pain of the nose bleed. Michael kissed her back. She ended the kiss, and bent down on her knees to his suit pants. She unzipped his pants, and pulled his hard on out. She began to pump on him. Michael's head fell back up against the brink wall, as pleasure took him over. He could fell her tug, and pump on him. The feeling was amazing. Then she raised back up to him. 

"I can fuck you better at home." She said, still pumping him. Michael wet his dry lips. A taste of blood from his nose got on his tongue. He didn't pay it no mind. He is too busy thinking of Rachael's offer.

"Which home? Mine or yours?"

No one is at his house right now. Amanda and the kids are mad at him again, for something, he don't remember what it is now they're mad at him about.

Rachael can see the lust in Michael's eyes. He's not even thinking of Angel right now? Rachael thought he liked her.

"You don't care what woman you fuck, do you?"

"Hey, I got to put it somewhere!"

A smirked played on Rachael's lips.

"What about here?" With those words Rachael went back down on her knees, and put all of Michael's hardness in her mouth.

"Oooohhhhhh." Michael moan out in pleasure as his body shuttered. He closed his eyes. "Fuck me! That feels good." Rachael raised back up to him. He open his eyes to look at her. 

"You think that's good. Wait till I fuck you!"


	22. You Didn't Have To Hit Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel remembers the past.
> 
> Will Rachael now get her way with Michael?

Cooter found Angel walking quickly down the street. Her arms across. Her head down. Thoughts about her sleeping with Michael went through her mind. She knew better then to sleep with him. What was she thinking? Michael don't like her. He don't like anyone. All he wants in a woman, is to be inside her. No love. No thoughts. No hope. No nothing. Michael don't feel for anyone. Angel should know this of a criminal man. She dated one a long time before he finally married her. Angle don't think Kip slept around anymore once they were married. Kip seemed to love Angel. He was happy being married to her. Kip was even more happy when he found out she was pregnant by him. No one else ever made him as happy as Angel did.

A man Kip worked with told Angel that she was all Kip ever talked about. How much he loved her. He was looking for their lives to finally change once they were married. Kip looked forward in being a Dad. When Angel had the miscarriage, Kip tried to look on the bright side of it. That they would try again. They would hope for a second chance, and have a baby girl. Kip knew Angel wanted a girl, and he was going to give her a baby girl.

Of course, Angel never got pregnant ever again. The doctor had told her that the miscarriage had hurt her, somehow, and that she could never have children. It was something Angel never got over. She was hurt, crushed that she couldn't have a family of her own. It was something she really needed in her miserable, sad life. After her parents and siblings were killed, she had nothing. No one to talk to. No one to be with. Even the church people seem to leave her. 

Angel turned to prostitution. She had no one to come home to anymore. Every one was gone. Taken from her. She met Kip a little short time after her family was killed. And, Cooter. He had come out of the blue. He had been gone for so long at the time of her families death, she figured he was dead too. But Cooter is the one who got her out of the house the night of the murder. After getting back with Cooter, and meeting Kip, Angel's life seem to bounce back to life. 

Angel did a lot with Cooter and Kip. At the time of her meeting Kip, she didn't know he was a criminal. Cooter she knew about him. He always owned a car garage. He loved to fix up cars. She always thought it funny about his name being Cooter, like Cooter on the Dukes of Hazzard. Always fixing cars. Dirty job. Dirty garage. It never dawned on her about his name. Was Cooter even his real name? It was the name he gave her when they first met, long time ago. Her parents, and family were still alive. She and Cooter would go out and run the city all night. Going to bars, dancing. Getting drunk. Being pulled over by the police one night while they were out... What was the name on the driver's licence? 

Angel was trying to think. The officer had read back Cooter's name. He knew Cooter. What was the name? It wasn't Cooter. That was not what the cop had read back to him, and talked to him about. It was another name. It began with a D. What was it?

Donny?

No.

Something else.

Danny?

Not correct either.

It began with 'Do'.

Angel was going through her brain, like a computer trying to think of what name that cop said to Cooter.

Or maybe not. Maybe it was Cooter. That is what the cop said, and Angel thought he said something different. Angel isn't sure. But, if Cooter isn't his real name, why would he lie about his name? What would he have to change it for? Cooter, or whatever his name is, can't be in with the Cains... Angel stopped walking. Is he some relation to the Cains? If so, who? How is he related to them? A son? They had a son. Angel can remember him. He was blonde hair, blue eyes. Cute face. Really nice looking body.

Angel rustled with thoughts...

But, Cooter isn't blonde.

That can be changed.

He don't have blue eyes.

Color changing contact lens.

Cute face.

Cooter is rugged looking. 

Facial surgery?

Who in their right mind would want to change the look of their face? Especially if they are cute!

Nice muscular body.

Angel raised an eyebrow to this thought.

Cooter does have a nice, lean, muscular body. She had seen it for herself. Guess he would have some good muscle tone, he works on cars all day. He is always lifting heavy stuff, and turning a wrench. 

Angel don't think he's one of Walter's men. Cooter can't be anything but... Cooter. Right?... Maybe... Hopefully he is just Cooter. Crazy Cooter. A really nice man.

"Angel!" She heard Cooter calling for her. She turned around to see him walking up to her. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting Michael, but he kind of had it coming. Especially for sleeping with you." 

"Sleeping with Michael was my fault. I got caught up in the heat of the moment...not to say I didn't like it..." She looked at Cooter as he looked at her. His facial expression was all she needed to clear her throat. She really did like the sex with Michael. She can't deny that to herself. "Even though he sleeps with other women?" Cooter brought up, again, breaking Angel's thoughts. "Yeah, well, you still didn't have to hit him." Angel told him. "Yes I did!" Cooter flat out said back. "Okay, maybe Michael did deserve to be punched". She slightly agreed."He did deserve to be punched!" Cooter smirked. "But, you didn't need to enjoy it so much!" Angel crossed her arms at Cooter. Now he was smiling, showing teeth. "Ahh," she grumbled. "Anyways," she let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I haven't been with a few men in my time. So, I guess we're even on the sleeping around part." Michael isn't her first either, and they both know that. "Yeah, but, you didn't sleep with Jasper, did you?" Jasper was Cooter's best friend growing up, who would hang out with them a few times. Angel just moved her eyes, and made a little smile. "You didn't! Did you, really?" Angel nodded her head slowly. "Damn! No wonder he was so happy that night he came to my home late. He was beaming from head to toe. I asked him what he was so happy about, he never would tell me about you and him that night." 

"But, I also ended up getting him killed the next night." She began to cry. She lay her hand over her face. "Aww, I know," Cooter hugged her. "I know. Shh. It wasn't your fault. It is Walter's fault, or someone's fault. Who ever killed Jasper, it is their fault. Not yours. I don't blame you." She raised her head from off his chest. "I don't blame his death on you. Okay?" He asked. Angel shook her head yes. "I blame it on Walter or whoever. Not on you, baby. Never on you." He lay her head back down on his chest. He looked around in thought. He blames Walter for a lot of things. He knows it was one of Walter's men who killed Jasper that night. 

Angel's thoughts go back to the death of Jasper, and another friend...

Walter had had Jasper killed that night because he had been with Angel. Not so much because he had slept with her, just because he was with her was enough to get him killed. Cooter remembers there was a lot of time between when Jasper was killed that Angel went and hide out. She hide away for six months. She was so upset she had gotten another guy killed that she just couldn't take it anymore. It was a long time till Cooter had found her, out in a run down shack, she had found, someplace outside Liberty City. She only drank water, and would go to a small store to get food. The money she had gotten was stolen. 

Covered in a dark cloke, Angel would get rides into town, and rob the person who drove her. She wouldn't hurt or kill the person, she just took the driver's money. At this time in her life, she had stopped the prostitution. Trying to get away from that. It wasn't until later that she heard of the guy going around killing prostitutes. She knows why he was killing these kind of women. He was looking for her. When Walter's men killed another good friend of her's that's when she decided to start tracking this guy down again, and kill him. 

Angel's friend, her name was Ruth Kleener. She was a prostitute Angel had befriended while being out on the town. Her street name was Babe. One night, a guy came up to them wanting both Angel and Babe. He wanted them to do a threesome with him. The man said he would pay them good for the work. The women agreed to do so with him. They got in to his car and he drove them way out by the river, on some kind of small part of empty land. Only thing was there was a small house, the man said he had built. 

Angel and Babe had no fuss over that, and went on into the small house. Inside was a living room, dinning room, kitchen. All in one spot. He had one bedroom off to the right side. The bathroom sat across from his bedroom. The bedroom is where he took them. The night had began with him laying naked on the bed, while Angel and Babe took turns giving him blowjobs, and sexing him. The girls would kiss him, then kiss each other. That was the first time Angel had kissed a girl, and touching one. 

The night went on, with the same routines. The women would kiss and rub on him, then he'd rub on them, then they would rub on each other. By 5:00am it was over. The man had kept them there with him all night. But he wasn't in the bed when Angel woke up. Angel wondered why the man had left. She wondered when he had left them. Angel looked around for Babe, but she wasn't there either. Had the man taken her with him? Why didn't he take Angel with them? Angel just dismissed it. She had figured he must have liked Babe more then he did Angel.

Angel got her clothes together, and began to put them on. Since it was getting morning, she would grab something to eat then head home, go to bed, and start it all again the next night. As she headed out, putting makeup back into her purse, she saw Babe's purse laying open on the floor. The contents laying out. A condom still in it's wrapper lay among the items. Angel wondered about the still wrapped condom. Hadn't Babe got the man to use it? Maybe not. Angel wasn't sure.

She lean down to pick up the contents, and notice a red high heel sticking out from behind the bathroom door. At first, Angel just figured it was Babe, laying at the toilet all passed out. But when she pushed open the door, Babe was laying in a pool of blood. Naked. Her throat had been cut, almost thru to where her head could fall off. Angel screamed at the sight, and fell back against the bathroom door, covering her mouth, and just sliding down the bathroom door to the floor in total shock. 

It was this night that Angel decided to go after the man who had killed Babe, her best friend.

"Angel?" Cooter's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him. A thought ran through her mind. Babe would call him by a different name too.

Babe knew Cooter, long before Angel ever knew him. The night Angel introduced them, she didn't know Babe knew Cooter. When she recognized him, Babe had called him by another name. Angel is sure of it. But when Babe called him by another name, he tried to shush her. He would not let Babe call him by this other name. Why? Angel is wanting to know what is so secret about his other name. Cooter is a criminal, that Angel knows. They would rob small business for money. Small stores, and such. Cooter's car was the get away car, that he had stolen. Fixed it up for himself, and to rob stores. 

"Cooter, do you remember Babe?" She looked up at him, wiping tears as she backed away. Cooter looked away thinking. He can remember a woman named Babe. Angel hung out with her. Babe was a prostitute. "Yeah. I remember Babe." He looked up from thought at Angel. He also remembers Babe is dead. "What about her?" Asked Cooter, wondering why Angel is bringing her up now. She's been dead a long time. Maybe someone from her family asked about her. Cooter don't think she had much family, if even any to ask about her. "Someone asking about her? Tell them you don't know what happen to her."

That's exactly what Angel has been telling people about Babe for years. Babe didn't have family, but she did have friends who would ask Angel where she is now, and why she had left Liberty City so soon. So, far, everyone has taken what Angel has told them, that she don't know where Babe is now, or where she even is anymore. Someone told Angel that they thought Babe had ran off with Dorein Cain. A name Angel don't know, or the face that goes with it. Some how she had to find answers. Now is the time to get facts correct.

"No. No one's been asking about Babe." Angel said back. "Oh. Okay." Cooter nodded. "I thought someone may have been asking about her again. And I don't know what to tell them. Telling them she's dead after so many years is heartbreaking." Angel nodded. "Yes. It sure is. I wanted to ask you about the name she called you the first time I introduced her to you." Cooter's face turned white. He remembers Babe calling him Dorein, which is his real name. After all these years, Angel can still remember Babe calling him Dorein? "What was it?" Maybe Angel don't remember what Babe called him. Cooter felt a bit relieved. "I'm not sure what you mean. She called me Cooter, because that's how you introduced me to her." Hopefully Angel don't know that he knew Babe.

"No. No. She called you by another name. Like she knew you from before. What was the name she called you?" 

Cooter was beginning to feel warm. He can't tell Angel his real name. It would get her killed. 

"I don't know what she called me. She couldn't have called me by another name. I never knew her till you introduced us." 

Angel looked away. Was she all wrong about this? Maybe Babe didn't call him by another name. Maybe she just thinks Babe did.

"I guess not." She said, letting the thought go. Cooter's body relaxed. "How else would she know you if that night was the first time you two met?" But something wasn't right here. Angel knows Babe called him by a different name that night. If she did, why is he not telling her the truth? She smiled at Cooter, and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know." She just simply said. "Me either." Said back Cooter, knowing damn well what's going on here. He does know Babe, and a lot of other people who know him as Dorein. 

"Where's Rachael?" Cooter got to thinking about her. They haven't seen her in a long time now. Not since Angel and Cooter came out of the alleyway Michael and a prostitute were in. "I don't know." Angel began to look around. "Her car is still here." She thumbed back at it sitting at the curb back by the little restaurant. Cooter don't think he's seen her ever come out of the alley way Michael was in. Cooter can bet Rachael is still back there with Michael, the womanizer. "Oh, hell no." Cooter walked back to the alleyway, just as Michael's black Obey came barreling out of the ally, about knocking Cooter down. Michael saw Cooter about to fall, and he laughed to himself. 

"Fucker!!" Called out Cooter after him. 

Then They heard Rachael's voice... "Hey, guys!" They could see her hanging out the passenger's window, sitting on the door, looking over at them on the sidewalk waving at them. "Don't wait up for me tonight!! Whoooo!" She slide back into the car, as Michael floored it down Vinewood Boulevard. As he drove by, he and Angel locked eyes. She knew where he is taking Rachael. She knows what they are going to do. 

Angel guess she is just his other bitch on the side.

It's best he has sex with someone else anyways. Being with her any longer could get him killed.

Cooter headed off walking toward his car. "I am going to punch him again!" 

"Let him go." Angel caught Cooter with her hands around his torso. He looked down at her. "But I really want to kill him now! He almost ran over me."

"I know. I saw. Let it go." She told him. "We'll hang out all night tonight. You won't have to worry about me seeing him anymore." At this point, Michael being with Rachael, she figures it's over between she and him now. He's got someone new. Cooter liked the sound of what Angel is saying. Especially about the part where she won't be seeing Michael anymore now. "Sounds good. I could enjoy a whole night out with you. Especially since you won't be seeing Michael anymore now that he's with Rachael. She'll just kidnap him." 

"Yeah. I'm sure she will." Angel knows how good Rachael can keep a man entertained. Angel has seen Rachael many times in action growing up. But, Angel still can't get over the feel of losing Michael. Even if he is with Rachael. Even just for a night, or longer, knowing Rachael. Angel may never see Michael again after tonight. It don't matter. Angel's thoughts keep telling her. It's better this way. Michael's with someone else. Even though she is Angel's best friend. He can't get hurt or killed now. He's not with Angel. Angel sure is going to miss the sex with him though.

Now Rachael will have a whole night to have sex with Michael, which Angel won't be there for like they use to do. Angel just wonders if Michael will be able to take the heat.


	23. A Little Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael is off with Michael. Will she get her fix of him? 
> 
> Can Angel stop anything from happening?
> 
> Will Michael get his wish of a threesome?
> 
> Michael gets some answers about Angel, and who she was
> 
> A little sex scene here.

Angel was feeling the need to go after Michael and Rachael. She knows what Rachael is wanting from Michael. S.E.X. And Michael will give in to her because he's sexually obsessed with any woman. Hopefully, some more then others. Rachael can get her way with men, though. Angel has seen that for herself. She and Rachael have been best friends for a long time. Angel knows how Rachael can work to get a man to give into her sexual needs. But, can Angel really let Rachael have sex with Michael? Angel has never stopped her before from having sex with a man.

Angel walked down the street a ways, then back toward Cooter. He looked at her. He knows she likes Michael. And, he also knows that Angel don't want Rachael having sex with Michael. What can she do about it though? Cooter knows Rachael just as much as Angel does. He knows how Rachael has had sex with men they were out with, and then some. Angel never stopped Rachael from having sex before... But then, no man has she ever liked since Kip. And now Michael. Cooter knows Angel cares a lot for Michael. She would keep him safe from Walter, Walter's hit men, and now, Rachael. 

Cooter, on the other hand, can care less about Michael and his well being. Especially, since he had sex with Angel, and will probably leave her pregnant. If she is pregnant. Which Cooter hopes Angel is not pregnant by Michael. Cooter would rather she be pregnant by the mail man! But, what if Michael is a good man? Can he really be a good man, especially when he is married and having sex with other women? Cooter isn't sure. He will just have to keep an eye on Michael. The last thing Angel needs now is a man with some kind of past. Cooter is sure Michael has some kind of past. Doesn't everyone? Cooter will find out Michael's past.

If Michael is a criminal, Angel don't need to be with him. She has already been through that enough with Kip. Angel loved Kip. Cooter knows this. He watched them get married. He was Kip's best man at the wedding. Kip was easier to get then Michael will ever be. Kip was in a relationship already when he and Angel first met. Withing weeks of them meeting, Kip left his then girlfriend for Angel. They were to be married. Angel won Kip over. Cooter don't think it's going to be that easy with Michael. Michael is in too deep married now. But, still, that never stopped Angel from getting who she wants.

"I can't believe Rachael took off with Michael. To have sex with him!"

Michael had sex with Angel.

"He's a womanizer! He gets what he wants."

Cooter is sure neither woman is Michael's first sexual encounter.

"He's with someone else."

Angel can't get over the fact that Michael is with someone else, to have sex with her.

"Isn't this good for him, though?" Cooter asked. Angel looked at him. "Walter's hit men won't be coming after him now, since he won't be with you anymore." Angel looked away. She wanted to cry. Michael is suppose to be with her. Not Rachael. Wasn't Rachael just visiting anyways? What does she want with Michael? Angel isn't understanding why Rachael is wanting Michael? For sex, yes. Rachael has always been a sex legend with men. She can always get the man she wants. Rachael never had trouble not getting a man. Angel was always the same way. But this time, looks like Rachael won.

Cooter is right about one thing, if Michael is with Rachael, Walter's hit men won't come after him now. He's not with Angel. They will kill him if he is with Angel. Rachael's father never borrowed money from Walter, so he never owed him back nothing like Angel's father did. That's what got Angel in this mess with Walter in the first place. Her father never would pay Walter back for the money he borrowed, to help him build his own Mob World. 

Angel's father got his Mob World up and running, became the world's best drug dealer in all the states. He had the best prostitution ring, and the best stolen auto ring in all of Los Santos. Probably, the old car Angel stole from Roy McCove was a car her father sold at his stolen auto ring. A regular grand theft auto ring. And, just because it's an old car don't mean it wasn't in his auto ring. Angel's father would sale anything, any kind of car he could to anyone. Even if it was a fire hazard. A person wanted a car, paid the right price for it... It was that person's car in no time! Angel's father had them coming by the truck loads.

"I guess it is best he's not with me anymore. Walter's hit men won't think to look for him with someone else." 

"Yes. And, the good thing is, Walter's hit men don't know Rachael. So, Michael has a better chance of living without them knowing you never killed him." 

Angel looked up at Cooter. Why would she kill Michael? He isn't anyone after her to kill her. Is Cooter hoping she will kill Michael, because she has killed men before. She had reason to kill those men. They were Walter's hit men out to kill her.

"Listen, I will take you home." Cooter walked over to Angel. "Get some sleep. Okay? We had a fun day today, you, me, and Rachael." He put his arm around her. "Michael is a big boy. I think he will be alright."

 

Michael is alright. 

Rachael had him in his own bed, naked, as she sat on top of him, also naked, leaning down to kiss him. She had looked around the big bedroom when they first came in. "This is a big house, Michael. What you do for a living?" She asked inbetween kisses. Michael can't tell her the truth, that he's a bank robber. He don't know her that well enough to tell her all his secrets. She could turn him in to the police. Then, he would have to kill her. That would be a shame to kill such an amazing piece of ass. 

"I work at the movie studios. I work with Richard Majestic! I make movies!"

Rachael lit up. "Ooooo, a big movie producer!" She raised up, sitting up straight on him. He ran his eyes up and down her body. Running his hands up the sides of her body. She is beautiful! But, Michael is missing Angel. He was thinking of her, and how she looked naked. Rachael looks good naked. There is just something about Angel Michael likes, and misses most. "You get to film a lot of naked women?" She smirked, shaking her chest to make her full breasts bounce. Michael couldn't help not to smile at that. He laughed. "I'm trying to make serious movies. I'm not a porn film maker." 

"Well, if you ever consider making a porn film, let me know. I would love to be your first porn star!" She smiled, showing her bright whites. Rachael is really confident in herself. Michael can surely see that in her. He wished Angel was that confident in herself. Thinking of Angel, since Rachael is friends with Angel, Michael wondered how much of Angel does Rachael know about? If he can get a real name or something, maybe he or Lester can look Angel up on the computer again. Right now, they don't have much to go on but a name, and Michael is betting that Angel isn't her real name. It's a cover up name. But what is Angel hiding from?

"You and Angel are friends, correct?" Michael asked, Rachael shook her head yes. "We've known each other since childhood." Michael nodded. Since they've known each other that long, looks like Rachael should know a lot about Angel. Her real name, her past, present. Who Cooter is. Where she is from. Who she is running from. "Yeah?" Asked Michael, coasting her on. "Yeah!" Rachael said back, brightly. Her face lighting up. Good memories came flooding to her mind of their childhood. "We grew up in Liberty City," Michael's eyes widen.

Liberty City.

He has a City name. One thing to go on.

"Angel lived with her parents there. Paul was her father's name." That is the name Rachael knew him as to keep her safe from Walter's hitmen. "They had a big house. Actually, bigger then your's!" She smirked, moving her hips around his hardness. He is really hard up. Which is turning Rachael on. "Really? What did Angel's parents do for a living to get such a bigger house?" Michael asked, smirking as he felt her move on his hardness while hoping to get more info on Angel, and sex from her. He now knows Angel's parents were rich. How so? Drugs? Prostitution? Grand Theft Auto ring? Hit men? Bank robbers? Michael knows people don't get big rich houses doing nothing! "They were in with the Mob." 

Michael was really hit with that one.

Angel being in with the mob?! Michael would never think of that one. 

"How did her family get in with the mob?"

"Her father cheated, lied, and stole his way around from other Mob bosses in LC. Marking him to be hunted down when he didn't pay back all that he had "borrowed" from other Mob Kings."

Michael's thought went to thinking. Is that who the men in the black SUV were? Someone looking for Angel's father?

"Is her father still alive?"

"No."

Michael is guessing the Mob killed Angel's father.

"Do you know what happen to him?" 

"Not really. I just know that all of her family is dead now, with her cousin. She has a brother who is homeless. But he was homeless long before the family was killed."

Michael can guess that the Mob killed Angel's family, and cousin. Her brother is the one he and Lester read about on the computer. Brian Foresster.

"You think the maybe the Mob killed them all?"

"Could have. I mean, her father owed a lot of money to the Mob. Their name was Cain, and maybe even some others. I'm not sure, though." Rachael lean down to Michael. "Enough about Angel." She began to grind Michael's hardness, making him make a sound of pleasure. "I want to fuck!" She kissed his lips, as he kissed her back. His mind was rolling around what Rachael had told him about Angel. Who she was. And, is the mob looking to kill her now, since her father is dead? What is Angel's real name then? 

Michael broke off the kiss just long enough to ask Rachael, "What is Angel's real name?" Rachael looked down at him. She was a bit mad at him. She wanted to stop talking about Angel, and fuck. But, Michael won't drop it about Angel. Why? Is he one of Walter's men trying to kill her? Or just some horny lover of Angel? Most likely, a horny lover of Angel's. "I was never given a first name. I always knew her as "Angel." But, her last name is Foresster. I don't know anything else of her name. She may have changed it over the years to keep a low pro file because of Walter's hit men looking for her, or Angel is her real name. I don't know." Rachael added. "Angel was also married once. So she could have kept his last name. His first name was Kip."

Wait! She was married?

Now Michael's head is swimming with thoughts.

Who was Kip? Besides being her husband.

"What did Kip do for a living?"

"Bank robber!" Said back Rachael.

Michael made a face. Sounds familiar. Like someone he knows of...himself. 

Michael wondered had he ever worked with Kip? But the name don't sound familiar. Not even from North Yankton days. 

"Kip was killed in a deal gone bad back in Liberty City."

Okay. Michael never worked with him. He is sure of it now.

"Now, please, shut up, and let me fuck you!" With that, she began to grind on Michael's hardness, even harder then she was before, making him make a face of pain and pleasure. But, his thoughts were on Angel. Now he is wondering what her real name is. And, who is she really?

Now more questions to ask...

Who Walter is?

Who is this Cooter guy who always hangs around Angel all the time?

Michael wanted to ask Rachael about Cooter and Walter, but he decided not to ask. Rachael may get too pissed off at him if he asked anymore questions about Angel's friends. And, there is no way now that Rachael is going to stop riding Michael long enough to answer anymore questions. Maybe, he will ask her about Cooter before she leaves tonight.

"Angel and I... use to do... threesomes!" Rachael managed to say between breaths, as she still rode Michael. "Really? You two... still do... that now?" He panted, plummet up into her as he held her breasts in both hands. Michael is picturing this. Something he'd like to see. He wondered if Angel would still do it like that? He knows Rachael will! But, will Angel? "I don't... know." Rachael answered, breathlessly. "It's been...a long time...since we've...done that. But,... Angel may do it... again for you...since she...seems to like...you so...much!" Michael couldn't help not to smile soo big to himself on the inside. Angel likes him! Which, he already knew.

After the sex with Rachael, Michael got up in the middle of the night, careful not to wake Rachael. His thoughts were on Angel. He likes Angel too. He feels like he is betraying her by sleeping with Rachael. He wasn't meaning to sleep with Rachael. It just kind of happened. Rachael already had him naked and in his own bed before he knew what was going on. Damn! She was done on top of him before he could stop her... Stop her... well, his body was screaming YES!!! Do her!! But now, he feels like he's went behind Angel's back, and screwed her best friend.

Well, thankfully, he had condoms...or rather she had one in her purse.

"Got to be more in control of myself." Michael whispered to himself as he went out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him so not to wake Rachael. Michael knows damn well he is not going to control himself. If a beautiful woman wants to have sex with him, who is he to say no. 

Michael got out his phone. He is wondering if, with all the info he now has on Angel, can Lester look her up now. He began to text info to Lester about Angel. 'Her last name, maybe Foresster. She grew up with a friend name Rachael. Angel and Rachael lived in Liberty City. Her father was a Mob boss. His name may be Paul Foresster. On his way to fame and money, may have ended up getting himself killed for "borrowing" money from other Mob bosses, mainly the Cains, and not returning the   
money.' It wasn't that they minded to lean her father money, it's he never would repay it. 'Another Mob boss, named Walter. He may be Paul's killer. Angel may have also had a husband named Kip.' Michael ended the text by pressing send.

Soon, Lester text back...

"Hmm, Angel had a husband?" Lester seemed a bit surprised by that part in Michael's text. "Wonder what he did for a living?" Lester is trying to picture this Kip guy. What he may look like, and what possible job he had. Lester has a feeling Kip's job wasn't flipping burgers. "I'll check in on it." Lester text back. "Ah, he is up!" Said Michael with a smile. He would guess so anyways. Lester is always up doing something on his computer. Probably looking up nude pictures, or watching the girls at the college again. "With the info you text me, I should have more to go on now." Lester added another text. "I should be able to tell you something by morning." 

 

"Okay. Great!" Texted back Michael with a bit of excitement in his stomach. He went back in to the bedroom to find Rachael awake. She held an open condom. A new one she had just open. The wrapper still laying on the bed next to her.

"Ready to go again?" 

She asked.

"Fuck me!"

Whispered Michael.


	24. Chase Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Angel and Cooter are chased by the Black SUV of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't know what to say in my notes. I'm a very empty person anymore. At one time, I could have written on here a book! Now, it seems like I am only writing one sentence at a time. 
> 
> But, feel free to leave a comment, or if you just want to talk about characters of GTA or of mine, or just talk to me about what you like about things of the game, and such is fine.
> 
> I like talking to people. :)

Angel stood alone on the sidewalk, leaning up against the brick wall to one of the buildings. Cooter watched her from where he stood. She looked deep in thought. Sad. He knows she is thinking of Michael, and what he and Rachael may be doing. Knowing Rachael, and now knowing a bit more about Michael, Cooter is sure of what they're doing! Wonder which they're doing it in? His house or Rachael's hotel room. Cooter really didn't care where they were. He just can't believe that Michael would do this to Angel. He knows she likes him. Likes Michael. Cooter hopes Angel don't love him. Cooter and Angel both know how love works with criminals. And, Cooter is sure Michael is a criminal.

Cooter will prove it. He wants to prove to Angel that Michael is a criminal. But would Angel listen? Cooter don't think so. She has lived around criminals her whole life. Cooter being one of them. She ran with criminals. Had sex with them. Even went so far as to marry one, Kip. Being a criminal caused Kip his life. Cooter wondered why Michael isn't dead yet. Is he that good of a criminal that he can evade the police? Even Cooter couldn't outrun them forever. There was a time Cooter had to give up the chase. 

But, Cooter don't know that Michael was in the same position as he and Angel are. Michael had been chased by police too. Shot at. Almost killed, lots of times. Been to prison young. Had sex with too many women. Had kids by one woman, a stripper. Michael thought he had it all. He wanted to stop the chase. To have a family, and be still. Of course, what he thought didn't happen. It never does. Amanda began see her yoga instructor. Michael suspected she was sleeping with him. Which she was. And every other guy in LS. It got to where Amanda wouldn't sleep with Michael anymore. So, what does he do? He finds another stripper to sleep with. 

Usually, Michael's outings with hookers, or strippers was in secret. This time wasn't. Somehow, Amanda had found him in bed in a stripper. 

If Cooter knew all that Michael has done in his life, Cooter wouldn't like Michael anymore then he don't already. 

Cooter wants to find out more about Michael. But, feeling now that he's with Rachael, Cooter pretty much can bet what Michael is.

Cooter walked slowly up to Angel. "Hey." He greeted her. She turned her head to look at him. "Hey." She half smiled. She looked heartbroken. Cooter hates to see her this way. He remembers her looking this way back when she was seeing Kip. Lots of nights she sat alone, wondering where he is. Fearing he is dead. Or out with someone else. Cooter don't want to see her go through those feelings again. "It's after 2:00am," Cooter said, glancing down at his watch. "you look tired. Ready to go home?" Angel looked back down the street. Cars roaring by. Stopping here and there to pick up a prostitute. She thinks she should have worked tonight. Michael isn't coming back. Not to her anyway. "Yeah." She decided to end the night. Stop waiting for something that isn't going to happen.

"Come on." Cooter put his arm around her shoulders, and walked her back to his car sitting back at the restaurant. They looked at Rachael's car that was parked behind his. Paying no mind to it, he open the passenger's side door to, to his car, and let Angel get in. Once she got in to the car, he closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side door to get in. Angel smiled at him as he looked at her. He smiled back as he put the key in the ignition, and turned it. The car came to life. Then he pulled out from the curb, and headed out, back to the woods to Angel's hideout. Her home away from home.

As they drove off of Vinewood Boulevard, lights came on on a parked car that was parked down a side allyway. Soon as Cooter's car passed, a big black SUV came out, slowly, not to make a tire sound on the pavement. But, Cooter saw them in his review mirror. He saw it was a big black SUV. Windows tinted black. He wondered where they were hiding. He knows who it is. He knows what they are planing on doing. Killing them! Cooter looked over at Angel. He wants, needs to lose them without Angel knowing. But how? If he speeds up, and began to drive crazy, to lose them, she will know something is wrong. 

Cooter stopped for the red light. He glanced over at Angel, who was looking out the window, enjoying the city, and the lights. Her mind wasn't on Michael. She was just thinking of how pretty the city lights are. Cooter began to look around. He needs a way to lose the SUV before Angel knows what's going on. He was thinking of how to distracted her from the SUV behind them. Right now, she seemed distracted, looking at the lights. Or thinking of Michael. Cooter isn't sure. But he knows she likes bright lights and big cities. So, she could be thinking of lights. 

Wondering the best way to lose these fuckers, Cooter thought of the interstate. It's a lot of traffic, he can swerve in and out and around cars. Hopefully, loose them in the traffic jam. The light turned green. Cooter moved to the next intersection, and pulled off into the turning lane, without a turn signal. He wanted to see if the SUV would follow. Which, it did. Without a breath, as not to alert Angel of the danger behind them, he made a face. They were being followed. 

The light turned green. With his eyes on the mirrors, Cooter watched the SUV turn on to the intserstate behind them. "Taking a different way to the hideout?" Angel realized they weren't going the usual back roads way. "Yeah. Just going the quicker way. I wanted to get you home soon so you can rest." Cooter explained in the calmest of voices. But his heart is racing out of control. "I sure could use a rest." She yawed back. They had been up all day, shopping, and went to a movie. It was a good day...till Rachael took Michael away. She scowled her eyesbrows. Angel don't like someone else being in her way of what she wants. 

Why did Rachael have to come to LS? Why did she come here? To see her? Or Michael. Now, Angel is thinking Rachael just came to LS to see Michael. She isn't here to visit her. Rachael came here to fuck Michael. After she heard Angel and Michael having sex on the phone the other day, Rachael decided to come see, and fuck Michael for herself. Rachael has been known to take men away from Angel back in the day. Rachael was always out screwing around with some guy, lots more times then Angel was. Angel would have had more ass if Rachael had not had her ass in the way all the time.

The SUV got up right on their tail. Angel noticed the headlights in the mirror. "Damn, fucker. You like the car's ass that much!" She lean up to see the whole vehicle. She realized it is a black SUV, with tinted windows. "Cooter, there is an black SUV tailing us." Fear went through her. She knows who owns black SUV's in LS. Sure, there are other black SUV's in LS, but a person knows a special kind of SUV that screams "DEATH" at you. "Do you think it's them?" Dumb question, Angel knows. She is hoping it isn't Walter's hitmen. But, she knows it's them. Who else would be following this close behind them? Any other car would have backed down by now, or went around. Not this one. That's how Angel knows it's Walter's hitmen.

"I am guessing it's Walter's hitmen." Replyed Cooter, as he eyed both the review mirror and the door mirror. They were so close to their rear end that Cooter couldn't see the front lights anymore. "How long they been there?" Angel had not notice them before. "Since we left Vinewood Boulevard." Angel looked at Cooter. She realized they were watching them in hiding. "They must have been parked somewhere, watching us." For how long though? Did they see her with Michael, what little bit she did see of him before Rachael took him. Do they have him? Or is he still with Rachael? Is Rachael with them now, working for them? 

'Oh. God.' Angel began to think. 'What if Rachael is working for them now? What if they sent her here to kill Michael? Or even her and Cooter!' Now, Angel's mind was going away with her. What if... her best friend is really out to kill her! "Can you lose them?" They've been chased by these men before. 

Some friends they know have also been chased by them lots of times. They've even chased down Michael. He forced them over the cliff off the GOH. Michael was one of the lucky ones. Some people Angel knows, were not so lucky. Nonetheless, Angel hated for any of them to be in her mess.

Sometimes a person can get away from them... Sometimes not. Angel has had already some friends end up dead after being chased by them. Angel is not ready to be one of them. And, neither is Cooter. He knows too how this works.

The SUV wins.

Cooter can't let that happen.

"I intend to lose them." Cooter slightly eased the wheel to the left, and slipped into traffic inbetween two cars. He looked up in the review mirror. The SUV fell in line behind the second car behind them. Cooter let out a breath. They're two cars ahead of them now. If all goes well, they may be able to lose them before their exit. 

Fifteen minutes passed. Cooter is still watching them in the mirrors. They were still two cars behind them. "Exit will be coming up soon." Angel said, reading the signs. Their exit is next up. Cooter nodded. He needed to get over, but there is a line of cars in the way. Someone's going to have to give, or get taken out. Hoping for a space, Cooter watched the line of traffic to his right. They were still in perfect speed, and still in the way. Cooter is hoping these cars are not in with the SUV too. No one was seeming to space out. "Next exit is our's." Angel read the sign. She looked over at the line of cars still in their way to get over. She looked at Cooter, wondering what to do now. 

Cooter can't turn on his turn signal. That will show the SUV where he's turning off to. And, he's got to do something quick, or they're going to miss their exit. Within some minutes, the cars to his right had started to fall back, leaving a small space for him to duck into. Cooter sped up, and took the chance, making some cars tires scream to a sudden halt, as he dove for the exit. The SUV sped up too, making some traffic wreak, as they too drove off after Cooter and Angel. "Damnit! They followed us." Cooter can see them speeding up to them in the review mirror. "We can't lead them to the hideout. That's the last thing they don't need to know about." Hopefully, they don't already know about the secret hideout of her father's. But knowing them, and how they seem to know she was in bed with Michael that night someone called her telling her who Michael may really be, they may already know about the hideout.

"I'm not letting them find that hideout!" Cooter assured her. "I'd rather kill myself then to let them find the hideout." Cooter made a promise to her father not to let anyone hurt, or kill Angel. And, not to let Walter or his hitmen find the secret hideout. That is a secret Cooter will take to his grave. "Please, Cooter. Don't get yourself killed. I need you!" Angel said, looking at him. Cooter knows how much she needs him. Without him, Walter would already have her dead. "I won't leave you, Angel. I promise." He told her. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone with Michael, anyways!" Cooter said, smiling. Angel playfully slapped his arm. Michael wouldn't do her any good anyways.

The SUV behind them hit the back of Cooter's car. "Shit!" Said Angel. "I think they're done joyriding now." Cooter said, looking in the mirrors. "Their going to try to run us off the road now." Cooter followed a road that will lead them straight to the hideout. If they can get rid of the extra set of tires behind them. They don't need to follow them to the hideout and find it where it is.

Cooter can see the SUV coming up to their rear end again. "Hold on. We're going to get rammed again." Cooter warned. Angel grabbed on to the seat. Bracing herself for impact. The SUV came up hard and heavy, making Cooter and Angel rock around in the car. "Damn! That was a much harder hit!" He held the wheel, keeping his car under control. "Next time may be our finish." Angel said, looking at Cooter. They both realized that third time's the charm. 

The SUV pulled up along side Cooter's car. They looked over at the SUV. They couldn't see anyone for the black tinted windows. But, they knew someone is in there driving. Maybe Walter himself. The SUV swurved hard toward their car, hitting into the driver's side door, making Cooter and Angel scream out in fear. Cooter turned down another road that leads them out to the GOH. "They're making us head out to the GOH." Cooter got to thinking of something as he looked at Angel. "They're going to try to knock us over the edge off the GOH!" Angel realized that they're going to dump them where Michael dump their buddies. Michael could have even killed Walter, and he wouldn't know it, because he don't know Walter. 

Unbeknown to them, they soon come up where Michael, Trevor and Franklin killed Devin Westen. The SUV had stayed by their side down the whole roadway, just to get them here. The SUV turned into them, making Cooter turn off on to the small dirt road. As they came to the end of the dirt road, Cooter turned the car long ways, to come back up the hill, but, the black SUV was sitting in their way of heading out. Cooter looked at Angel. 

"Now what?"

He asked.

"We die."

She answered.

Cooter looked away. They can't let Walter get the best of them. Can they?


	25. Is He Michael Townley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black SUV has Cooter and Angel trapped. Will they get away alive?
> 
> Rachael had her fun with Michael. Will he return to Angel, or stay with Rachael?
> 
> Walter told Angel about Michael Townley. Now, Angel is questioning who Michael is.
> 
> Cooter finds something that has him horrified. Who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sex scene here between Michael and Angel.

As the black SUV came barreling toward Cooter's car, Angel is sure this is the end. She looked down at the water below. She sat back in the seat, and closed her eyes. Waiting for the impact. She began to think of Michael. If she dies, she won't be seeing him anymore. Let alone be able to feel his touch, smell his cologne. Touch his chest. Make love to him. Be with him. She won't be doing anything with him. But who is she kidding. She is just another woman on Michael's to do bucket list. He isn't coming back to her. Why would he come to her when there are other women to be with. To have sex with, like Rachael.

Angel still can't believe that Rachael took Michael and had sex with him. Knowing damn well Angel likes/loves Michael. But, Michael had come back for Angel. When Rachael left his house at 3:00am, Michael had come back to Vinewood Boulevard to look for Angel. She wasn't there anymore. Angel had done left with Cooter to go home. She had given up on Michael. But he hadn't given' up on her. Not after the best night of his life he had with her. No way is he giving up on her. Michael wanted to call her, but she never gave him her phone number. In doing so, she was afraid it would get him killed.

But, now, she is the one facing down death.

She can hear the sound of the tires of the SUV crunching the gravel road as they came near to them. Angel closed her eyes. She is sure this is the end of her life. What little life she did have.

"I guess this is good-bye, Cooter. Tonight we die. Walter wins this game he likes to play with us."

Cooter was not giving up so easily. 

"We're not going to die, Angel!" Cooter told her, as he looked at her. She looked at him. "You are not dying. Not tonight. Not on my watch." Cooter reached down underneath the passenger's seat, and pulled out a gun. Angel was surprised to see he has a gun. But, then again, Cooter is a criminal. So, it's not too surprising he should have a gun. He turned to roll down the driver's side window, and pointed the gun outside. Waiting for the Black SUV to come around the next corner. 

They could see the headlights coming down the gravel road. Cooter cocked the gun. Ready to fire at the SUV once they make the last curve. 

Soon, the SUV was facing them. Cooter fired the gun at the driver's side of the windshield, hoping to hit the driver. With tinted windows, it was hard to tell who may get hit with the bullet. If it will just hit the driver, they can escape. Cooter is hoping he can speed out of the way before the SUV is out of control to hit them. The bullet flew through the air and hit it's mark. Making a hole in the windshield on the driver's side. The SUV began to swerve out of control. Someone in the passenger's seat tried to get control of the SUV, but it was no use. With the SUV being a much bigger vehicle then a car, and with passengers inside, it wanted to tip over. It had a mind of it's own now. 

"Cooter! Drive!" Screamed Angel, seeing the SUV is heading straight for them. Cooter quickly threw the thing in drive, and hit the gas petal, making his car hop forward, out of the way of the out of control SUV. Angel and Cooter watched as the SUV went over the cliff, and down into the water. Cooter stopped his car, and they ran over to see it laying at the bottom of the cliff. "You think they're dead?" Asked Angel. She don't want them crawling back up the cliff to get them. "Let's make sure." Cooter nossed down a live grenade. Soon, the SUV blew up. "Now, they're dead!" Cooter said with confidence. "Now, lets get out of here before anymore can show up." They ran back to Cooter's car, and sped off, back up the winding gravel road. Back up to the GOH. 

They headed back toward Los Santos. Angel's heart pounding in her chest. Feeling like it's going to burst. Walter's hitmen almost got to kill her. They almost had her. Like they've done before. Of course, they never get to kill her. She always manages to escape. When will it be that she may not escape? Angel is sure there will come a time when they're going to have her cornered, and she will not have a way of escape. Angel is dreading that day. As long as it holds off, she will keep escaping Walter's hitmen.

Angel's phone rang. She thought, at first, it may be Michael calling her. But, she never gave him her phone number. He did give her his phone number. She just can't seem to call him. Afraid it will cost him his life. She don't want him hurt or killed. But, if Walter wants to kill Michael, he can. Anytime. Anyplace. The phone rang again. "Who is it?" Asked Cooter. "No ID." She answered as she looked at him. "I figure it's Walter calling me. He's done this before when I've killed one of his hitmen." She explained. She answered the phone. Before she could say anything, a man's voice began talking...

"Very good. You have managed to take out five of my men tonight." The man said, as she put the phone on loud speaker so Cooter could hear. Cooter is figuring he is meaning the men in the SUV. Cooter looked at Angel. "How does he know?" Cooter ask her in sign language. Angel's sister knows American Sign Language. She had taught it to Angel over the years. It comes in handy when she can't talk, or if she don't want others to know what she is talking about to someone. Like now, she and Cooter can communicate without talking. So Walter can't hear them to know what is being said, and to know who she is with. Angel lay down the phone on her lap to sign back to Cooter. "Don't know!" Angel signed back. She picked back up the phone. "Too bad. I'm not letting them kill me." She told the man.

"You're better then your father was. He was such a push over. He'd listen to the devil if he talked to him." Angel looked at Cooter. "What?" He signed. Angel shook her head. She knows how her father would listen to anyone but her or her sister. But, he would listen to Walter? Is that how he got himself killed? He listen to the wrong people? Angel is sure he did. Her father was always listening to the wrong people. The one's who could get him hurt. Or even killed. "But, don't worry. Krama is a bitch."

"Someone you love will be next. I promise you." 

The phone went dead.

First person's name came to Angel's mind is Michael. But, she don't love him. Does she? She slept with him. Does that mean she loves him? Or, if she is pregnant by Michael, does that mean she loves him? She needs to warn him of this. She don't know where he is! Wanting him safe, is that love? Angel shook her head. She is not in love with Michael. No. No. No. It can't be. It can't happen. No. Just simply, no. 

"Who are you in love with?" Cooter asked her, now being able to talk. Does she love Cooter? He knows he is only her friend. She can still love him. Or is Walter meaning, really in love with someone. Not just friend love. Real love. But, who would that be? Not Michael. God. No. "You're in love with Michael? Is that who he is talking about?" Cooter asked realizing it could be Michael Walter is talking about. Angel shook her head no. "No. I am not in love with Michael. No. I don't do love." She dismissed the conversation with her hand.

"Good." Cooter was relived to hear that. Angle hasn't loved anyone since Kip. Anyone before Kip, she slept with and would leave the next morning. Or she would kill him. But, only if he was one of Walter's men. Now, that Kip is gone, Can Angel love anyone else? Cooter don't know. He's never seen her love anyone as much as she loved Kip.

Angel stared out the window.

Is she in love with Michael?

Angel isn't sure if she loves Michael or not. She hasn't had love in years since Kip died. She don't know how to feel love anymore. Love was taken away from her when Kip was killed. He was her love. Her first love. And, her last love. She don't know if she can ever love again. After making love to Michael, she has some feelings for him. But, is it love? Or lust. Angel can't decide. 

The morning sun began to rise. Angel watched the glow as the sun began to light up the sky. Morning. All she wants to do is sleep. It's been a hard night. Morning may be better. After she sleeps through it.

Maybe. 

Morning.

Better.

A lot can happen in daylight too.

"I'm taking you back to the hideout. Okay?" Cooter told her. "Sounds good. I want to sleep anyways." She yawned. Once back at the hideout. Cooter had walked her up to the door. "You need me to stay?" He asked her. She fumbled with the keys. Finding the one to unlock the door. "No. It's okay. It's been a long night. We both need sleep now." She smiled, as she turned her head to look at him. "Okay." He was not hoping for that answer. Angel unlocked the door. Cooter turned to face her. "You need me, you call me. Okay?" He told her. Angel shook her head yes. "I will. I promise." She said back. Cooter lean close to her and kissed her lips. He couldn't stand it if anything happen to her. He broke the kiss. "Get some sleep. You need it. It's been a long night." Angel nodded at him, as she yawned. They laughed at her yawning. "Good night...um, morning." She laughed. Cooter smiled. "See ya later." He turned to leave her side. "You bet!" She called out, and waved bye to him. He turned and waved bye back. 

Tired, and wanting to sleep, Angel went into the hideout. She turned around to close, and lock the door, as she flipped on lights. As she did so, she heard something. She looked around. Nothing seems to be here. She dismissed it, and began to pull off her top. She heard noise again, and stopped. Was someone here? Walter? Was he here to kill her? She went over to the couch, and pulled out a gun. How did Walter find her? No one knows of this place but she, Cooter, Rachael, and Michael. Maybe it is Rachael coming back from her night with Michael. Angel still can't get over that. Rachael. Her best friend, fucking a man Angel loves... No. Not loves. Likes. Angle can't love Michael. She keeps telling herself this.

Another sound.

Angel shook her head. Trying to let go of Michael. She looked around the living room. "Who's here?" She spoke out. "Rachael? Is it you?" No reply. If it isn't Rachael, then who is here? Another sound. This time, coming toward her. Heavy footsteps coming at her. Her heart pounding. Was it Walter? Had he finally found this place? "I've got a gun." She warned. If it is Walter, he won't care if she has a gun or not. He'll have one too, she figures. 

The footsteps were getting closer.

Angel swallowed. 

The sounds were coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Who would be in the kitchen?

Rachael came to her mind. She would be here getting a beer.

Who else could be here?

She is trying to guess who is here.

Then, she saw him as he walked into the living room, drinking a beer.

"Michael?" She lowed the gun. 

"Sorry. Was drinking. I couldn't answer you." 

"You stupid fuck. I could have shot you." Michael walked over to her. He took the gun out of her hand and looked at it. "Not with the safety on, you wouldn't have." He lay it down on the coffee table. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" He didn't have a key. Did he? She never gave him a key. Had she? How should she know if she did or not. Looking at him makes her head spin. "Umm," How does he answer that question? 'He is a criminal. He picked the lock. He let himself in.' Would she like knowing he is a criminal? "I, picked the lock." He told her truthfully. She looked at him. "You picked the lock?..." Only criminals pick locks. Angel knows this. Kip use to do the same thing, to sneak up into her bedroom at her parents house late at night.

Michael isn't a criminal. Is he?

Michael nodded his head. Angel swallowed. Walter had sent her a text about a Michael Townley. A notorious bank robber, who was killed in a bank heist back in North Yankton. He had faked his death, to live his new life with his family... Angel remembers the ring Cooter saw on his finger back when he first met Michael. Was this guy Michael Townley? "You took your shirt off..." Michael noticed. Her breasts sat up perky and firm. Which, Michael likes. "So, are you..." Which does she ask, if he is Michael Townley, or if he's a criminal? Just a random criminal. Not the Michael Townley criminal she's heard of. What if he is Michael Townley? What does she do then? "What?" Asked Michael. What is she wanting to ask him? Michael don't know that Walter has sent her pictures of his North Yankton days to Angel. 

"What am I?..."

He whispered.

"Michael Town-"

Michael lean closer to her. He began to kiss her lips. Angel was taken by his kiss. She kissed him back. She wanted to put her arms around him. But she stopped herself. She broke the kiss. "Don't distrack me!" She looked at him with borrowed brow. "Do you know a guy named Walter?" Any criminal would know Walter. "He's a well known criminal. A mob boss. He's worked with criminals too in his lifetime." Michael thought about the name, Walter. "No. Name don't ring a bell with me." Michael don't know Walter. Which is good for Angel. That means he isn't working for Walter then. 

Michael lean closer to her again to continue kissing her. She took his kisses, and kissed him back. Stopping the kiss long enough to ask him...

"Are you a criminal?"

"Fuck me, and find out later." 

Michael held her up against the wall. He's not about to stop now just to answer her question. He ran his hands down to pull off her skirt. Angel let the skirt fall to the floor. She stepped out of it. Michael kissed her neck, as Angel wrapper her arms around him. Michael's touch felt good. Angel missed his touch. Felt good to be with him again. If he is Michael Townley, like Walter says he is, what's it to Angel? The better the criminal, the best the sex.

Angle lay there, naked, in bed as Michael hovered over top her. He was kissing her lips, as he penetrated her. She lean her head back into the pillow, as pleasure took over her body. Gripping up the bed sheets in her fist, and twisting it in her grip. He felt so good. Touching her. Caressing her firm breasts. Real breasts! How long has it been since he has felt real breasts? "They're real!" He looked at her. She looked up at him. "Of course they're real! All of me is real, honey." Michael smiled and Kissed her as his hardness went in deeper into her, making her cry out into the kiss.

The feel of his body on top of her thin body, felt amazing. She could really lay like this forever. Her mind crazy with thoughts of him doing her all day long. Would be okay with her. She has nothing to do today. 

Angel put her arms around him. Her thoughts strayed back to the text Walter had sent her. About Michael Townley. What if he is Michael Townley? She has heard a lot of the events of North Yankton. Something about the deal going down badly. Michael Townley, the one bank robber no one could catch, had been killed...Or, so they thought. What if he faked his death? What if this guy is Michael Townley? Fucking her. Angel thought it be cool if he is Michael Townley. She gets to fuck the one that got away. 

As he climaxed and cum, making Angel scream out his name, she got to realizing he don't have a condom on. Again. They had forgotten to put one on before they began. He was making her so crazy with lust that even she had forgotten a condom. Again. The other time they had sex, they forgot to put on a condom on him. She is on the pill. But even still, she had a friend who still got pregnant. 

"Damnit!" She breathed, heavily, looking a bit concerned. "What?" Asked Michael. Did I hurt you?" Now, he looked concerned. "No. No. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me." She smiled. Should she say they forgot to use a condom? "Oh. Good. I was afraid I had hurt you." Michael rolled off her to lay next to her in the bed. "No. You were amazing!" She looked at him with a smile. Michael felt proud that he did an amazing job at sex. He never was sure if he was ever really good at it. He never got to have sex with Amanda anymore to fine out how good or bad he was. Now, he knows he is still good. "Your not bad yourself." He joked with a smile. Angel is glad to hear that she is still good at sex too. Now, that Kip is gone, there isn't anyone left to fuck. 

Besides Cooter. But he is only her friend. She only had sex with him once. She don't really think of sex with him. She guess it's because he's more of a friend to her then a fuckbuddy. 

Angle watched the sun shine into the bedroom. "What time is it getting to be now?" Michael wondered, as he watched the sunlight shine in too. By the look of the sun, he would guess it maybe around 9:00am. What did it matter what time it is? Angel is happy right now. She is back with Michael. Angel looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Who cares what time it is!" She rolled over to face Michael. "I'm with you. This is how I like it." She couldn't help not to smile. "I thought you may want me to leave or something." He was thinking it was over now. There isn't nothing more to this thing they have.

"Why would you think that?" Angel asked, not understanding. Michael shrugged up his shoulders. "I don't know." He was thinking of Rachael and how she had up and left him during the night. "Rachael had left me early yesterday morning. So, I thought, maybe you would be doing the same with me, since the sex is over now." Angel rolled her eyes. It sounds like Rachael. That is what she does, love 'em leave 'em. "That's what Rachael does to her men. Loves and leaves them in the morning. Don't take it too personal. That's just how she does. Usually though she don't leave a lover till early morning, after the sun comes up." Angel don't understand why Rachael left Michael so early in the morning.

"She had a phone call. Said she had to leave. Which, was fine since I wanted to get back to you." He ran his finger down her lips. Then down to her body. Angel wondered who would be calling Rachael? Angel figures it's one of Rachael's men she meets at clubs and such. Angel can bet Rachael met someone while here in LS, before she met up with Cooter. "Probably a lover she met. She meets a guy in every city we go to." Angel lay back flat on the bed. Michael now running his hand up the left side of her body, and back over her stomach. He was thinking of doing her again. And something else. "Have you met anyone since you've been here in LS?" He asked, half hoping not. What if she has met someone, and slept with him? "No." Angel whispered.

She looked over at Michael. She hasn't had much time to met anyone. She's been too busy looking for her parents killer to look at men. "I haven't had time to look at any men." She felt Michael's hand go down to her heat, making Angel catch her breath. He moved his middle finger inbetween her folds. She whimpered feeling his finger work her sex. She bit the bottom of her lip, trying to hold in moans of pleasure, but it escaped her lips. "Oooooaaahhh. Fuck!" Just his finger is driver her crazy, as he could see. "You need another good fucking!" Angel couldn't talk. She just shook her head. "Let me give it to you again." Michael raised up to crawl over top her, as they heard Cooter's voice in the living room.

"Angel!" He called out. Angel's eyes went wide open as she looked up at Michael. "Cooter?" Michael said, wondering what he's doing here. "Why is he here for?" He asked. "I don't know. But, if he sees you, he will kill you!" Yes. Michael remembers that Cooter don't like him being with Angel. Let alone having sex with her. Cooter made that clear when he punched Michael's nose. Cooter came up to the bedroom door, which was closed. "Angel?" he whispered, opening the door. He is sure she is alseep. He don't want to scare her awake. But he's got to show her something. He walked into the room. "Angel.' He whispered. He lightly touched her arm sticking out from underneath the covers. "Honey." Angel open her eyes. His voice was low, and trying to hide fear. She wondered what was going on. 

"Cooter?" She looked up at him. She couldn't come out from underneath the covers. She is still naked from having sex with Michael, whom is hiding in the bedroom closet. He could see, through a hole in the closet door Cooter at the bedside talking to Angel. He could very faintly hear Cooter talking. Something was wrong. Even Michael could hear it in his voice. "Cooter? What's wrong?" Angel is not liking the look on Cooter's face. He looks like he has seen something that horrified him. Which, something did horrified him. Something Angel needs to see.

"Angel, come with me. I need to show you something."


	26. Something In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooter finds something in the woods.
> 
> Character death.
> 
> Possible Aftermath of Rape. But, not from any GTA 5 Characters, or of my main Characters.
> 
> Possible unsettling detail of murder in this chapter. Be warned!

"Get up, get dressed." Cooter is figuring she is in a tank top and panties she sleeps in. But, her clothes were on the floor. He dismissed. "I've got to show you something I found out in the woods, up by the state park." Cooter told her. "Don't take long getting dressed. i want to be there to show you something before it's found out." Cooter turned to the door. Angel looked at him. "Found out?" She echoed back, pulling back the covers, showing she is naked. She quickily pulled the covers back over her. Cooter turned around, not seeing her naked. She had covered herself quick before he got a chance to see her. "Cooter. What is going on?"

"Something terrible has happen." Was all he said, as he open the door to leave the room. Angel threw back the covers, and got up to get her clothes together. "What's wrong?" Michael asked, coming out of the closet. "I don't know. Cooter won't tell me." She bent down to grab up her clothes. She lay them on the end of the bed, and began to put them on. She looked at Michael. "I don't know what's going on, Michael, but can you follow us in your car? I don't trust..." She wanted to say, she don't trust Cooter. Would he really lead her into trouble? What if he's working Walter? What if he's out to kill her? 

No. Angel don't think Cooter is working for Walter. If he was, she would already be dead by now. "I don't trust what is going on." She said, instead. Michael don't understand this either. "What don't you not trust? Cooter?" Michael asked. She shook her head no. She let out a breath, as she stopped putting on her clothing. It's about time Michael knew someone is after her. "There is a man after me. His name is Walter. He is a mob boss. He killed my parents long time ago. My father borrowed money from this man. When my father didn't pay the money back, he killed my family and my cousin." 

"Shit!"

"Yeah. I know. And, that isn't even the half of it." She pulled on her shirt. She looked at Michael. "This man has been killing off my friends, boyfriends. May have even killed my husband, to get revenge on my father's family for him not paying this man back." Michael is at a lost for words. "Walter is the reason why I am trying not to get you killed. He is the reason I am afraid to be with you. If he saw you with me right now, he would kill you!"

"Fuck!"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're with me. And, anyone with or related to my father, Walter sends out hitmet to kill anyone I'm with." Michael realizes that's why Angel has been distancing herself from him. If she isn't seen with him, Walter won't know it to kill him. Angel open the drawer of the bedside table, and pulled out another gun. She slipped it into her small purse, along side some money she made from prostitution some nights. "I don't know if Walter will show up at where Cooter is taking me, or not. I've got to be ready in case he shows up." 

Michael can see this is serious. He picked up the gun holster he carries around with him, and slipped it on over top his dress shirt. Was he a cop? Last thing she needs is a cop. He saw the look on Angel's face as he put on his suit jacket. "I'll explain it later." He said to the look on her pretty face. "Right now, I'll follow you in my car. You'll have me as backup if anything happens." Angel nodded, trying to feel safe. "Thanks!"

After Angel was dressed she went out into the living room to where Cooter was waiting for her. "Ready?" He asked. Angel nodded. "Okay." Nothing will prepare her for what they are about to find. They headed outside to Cooter's car. Cooter got into the driver's side as Angel got into the passenger's side. She looked around for Michael to sneak to his car, as it was parked around back of the hideout. Good thing he parked it back there, where Cooter couldn't see it. If Cooter had seen it, he would have burned it. He don't like it that Michael has sex with Angel.

Cooter started up his car, and began to pull away. Michael was watching them pull away from the building. He waited for them to get more out of sight down the gravel road before he ran to his car. He don't want Cooter seeing him. Michael started up his car, and pulled out from behind the building, and down the gravel road. He wondered what Cooter is wanting to show Angel. Or is Cooter out to kill her? Take her far away out someplace to kill her. If so, Michael isn't going to let Cooter kill or hurt her.

Angel is wondering too what Cooter is wanting to show her. He hasn't said anything to her about it. She is worried that he may be taking her out someplace to kill her. Would he do that to her? Angel hopes he isn't working for Walter, and is out to kill her. Not wanting Cooter to see her, Angel tried to glance in the mirror to see if she can see Michael's car following them. They were heading toward Chiliad Mountain. As they were coming up the highway, she could see Michael's black Obey, about five or so cars behind them. She felt a relief come over her as she knew she had someone to back her up. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. 

Michael's phone rang. He fished it out of his suit pocket. He looked at the name. It was Lester. 

"Hey, Lester."

"Hey, Michael. I found out who your mystery woman is...She is the daughter of a Mob boss, who, as his rise to fame, got himself killed for borrowing money from other Mob bosses." Lester read an article on his computer screen. 

"Yeah, I know. She told me today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me about her father, how he owes money to some guy named Walter..."

"Yep. Walter is a Mob boss, who is out to kill Angel for the wrongs of her father. Walter has hitmen out looking for Angel. They will kill anyone, friend, or family member, who is seen with Angel." Lester looked over the files on the computer. Looking at pictures of the men Angel had killed. Some of them he knew. He had once helped them get jobs. They were bank robbers at one time. How did they get in with Walter? Better pay to kill someone? He can guess so.

"She filled me in on her life."

"Okay. Did she tell you her real name? Or that she spent a long time in jail for sticking up small businesses."

"No."

"Her real name is Heather Foresster. Best known as Angel in the prostitution would. She did time in jail for bank robbing, sound familiar?" Lester added. Michael made a noise. He was once a bank robber. Actually, he still is. "Angel also did some time for sticking up small businesses. And, also for being the Angel of Death. Over the years, while under the name Angel, she has killed many of men." Michael was silent. He had to take in what Lester is telling him. "I can guess, by your silence, she didn't tell you all that, did she?"

"Nope. She seem to have left that part out. "But, I am sure she had a reason to kill all those men."

And bank robbing...Small business stick ups. What got her in the criminal underworld? Michael wondered.

"I'm guessing too that they were Walter's hitmen." Why else would she kill them? Said Lester.

"I'm guessing that too. I didn't think she would just go around killing any man she saw. Or, I would have been dead by now."

"May be. It may depend on if she likes you or not."

"Oh, I think she likes me!" 

Lester can bet they've had sex. For some reason, any woman wants to have sex with Michael. Lester can bet it's because of Michael's charm.

Angel had sex with Michael again. That should tell him something. Michael knows by the good sex Angel gives him, that she likes him. It shows on her face, and in her body language. That is something he's never gotten from anyone. Not hookers. Especially, not his wife. 

"Also, she is an illegal street racer." Lester added, reading the end of her files. End? More like just the beginning. "She maybe useful to us if she needs a job." Lester pointed out. Michael agreed. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe she can drive the getaway car for us. We'll see how things go." Michael knows they've got a score going down soon. "We may need an extra driver." They've got one woman driver so far, and one woman hacker. They could use another female driver though. Can never have too many drivers.

"Anyways, where are you now? You still with her?" Asked Lester. "Yeah. I'm actually following she and Cooter up Chiliad Mountain. He is wanting to show her something." Michael explained. Lester isn't liking the sound of this. "Be careful, Michael. From what we read about Cooter, I don't think he's up to no good either. I think he may be working for the Cains. Even though Cain is his last name, he's a family member of the Cains. He can still be out to kill Angel." Lester said with concern. "I don't understand why he would want to kill Angel. He seems like he likes her." 

"If he's being paid to kill her, liking someone becomes a thing of the past. They were best friends growing up in Liberty City.' Lester read off the computer screen. Then he thought of something. "Even best friends take out each other." Lester added. Michael got the hint. "I know. I fucked up. Spare me the past. Okay?" Michael told Lester. "Okay. Sorry. Just watch your back."  
The phone called ended. Michael was left now of memories of his past. So, Angel has a real name too. So did Michael. Angel was married. So is...was Michael. The whole police force out to kill Michael. Mob boss is out to kill Angel...Her real name is Heather. She had to use something else to be undercover from Walter. Michael can understand. He's been through it all too.

Michael watched them still up ahead of him. He was thinking of Angel...or rather, Heather. Her name. What was her life like before her father borrowed money from Walter. Was her life good? Bad? Now he has lots of questions going thru his mind. So much he'd like to ask her. If she would talk about her life. Michael is sure there is a lot she has messed up over the years. She has paid it with jail time. And, Walter chasing her. Another thing...jail time. She's been in jail. For prostitution, and maybe liquor store robbers. Michael wondered what it meant by business robbers. May be Angel would like to explain about that to him.

They drove a long time. About an hour and a half up the highway around Chiliad Montain. Finally, Michael can see them turning off on to a dirt, gravel road. Michael followed behind. But not too close to where he could be seen by Cooter. Which, at this point, Cooter isn't expecting to have a tail following them. He had too much on his mind right now to even think of someone following them. Let alone Michael.

Cooter drove deep into the woods. He was looking around for something. He don't know if it's been towed away yet, or if he's in the wrong place. But, he is sure it's 'round here. Someplace. He saw it around five this morning. Nothing was inside it. The thing was empty. Where the person went to, or what happen to them, he don't know. "Look for something..." Cooter told Angel. "What am I looking for?" she asked, looking out the passenger's side window. Cooter really don't want to give out too many details. He knows this is going to kill Angel enough when she sees it. 

Should he even show it to her?

He isn't even sure if it is Rachael's car or not. That is why he needs Angel to help him identify the car. If it is Rachael's car, what is she doing out here? Out in the woods. What time was she here? Late? How late was she out here? Was she with anyone? Cooter is thinking here. His mind wouldn't stop thinking of where Rachael is. And, what happen to her. 

They drove on. Combing the area where Cooter had last seen the car. Where was it? The police can't be that fast to tow it away. Angel looked at Cooter. She could see the look of terror on his face. She wondered what he had seen out here. "Cooter, What happen out here?" His eyes looked at her. He wasn't able to talk. To tell her what he saw here this morning. Angel is guessing, by his silence, it is something horrific... Is it too horrific for him to even tell her what it is?

Time was going by. It was now 3:00pm, and nothing had been found. They had driven around Chiliad Mountain now for hours. Angel could still see Michael's Obey a ways behind them. Michael would like to know what they are looking for. A spotted bear? What? Some fish mating? Trevor out here hunting, and eating his catch? Michael can't understand this long trip out here... for nothing. What is Cooter up to? 

Now, it was going on 6:00pm. Angel is thinking something isn't right here with Cooter. They haven't found nothing. What is he up to? "Cooter, what is suppose to be out here?" She asked. "It's going to be getting dark soon, and I don't want to be out here after dark. There is wild animals out here. Okay?" She looked at him. He was looking all around. He is aware of the time, and wild animals. But, it's out here. "It's out here, Angel. I saw it!" Cooter told her. He began to physically shake. "What was out here?" Asked Angel. 

"It was all torn up. Like it had been in a wreak, or something. Burned..." He began to ramble. "What is wreaked? What burned?" Angel is thinking something of her father's out here. A car of his. That may had slid off the gravel road, hit a tree or something, and burned. Angel never heard anything like that happening to her father. Or, is that what really happen to her father? Is that really how he was killed? Walter killed him in his own car, then burned it to get rid of the evidence? Could have happen. Walter is known for his cruel deaths.

"Cooter?" She touched his arm. He looked at her. Fear in his eyes. "What is going on here? What did you see? Did you see something happen to someone?" May be he had witnessed a crash or something of a plane. Planes were always crashing into Chiliad Mountain. May be that's what he saw. "Was it a crashed plane? You know how planes are always crashing in to the mountain." They've been up there hiking a few times. Seen a lot of planes crash. Funny thing is, no pilot. 

"No." Cooter shook his head no. "Not planes. Car. There is a burnt car out here." He finally got out the words. She looked at him. She felt sick to her stomach. There were lots of burnt cars out here. But, this one is special. "Who's car?" She asked. A bad feeling came over her. Cooter just looked at her. Terror in his eyes. Fear gripped his lips. He couldn't say the words. 

They drove a few miles up. Michael still behind them. A bad feeling in his stomach too. Around 7:30pm, Cooter stopped his car. "Here. This is the spot. I saw it here." He got out of his car, as Angel followed him. She looked back to see Michael pull up behind them. Cooter saw him pull up. "What's he doing here?" Cooter asked, looking at Angel. He knows she had Michael come up here. But why? They don't need him here. What's he going to do?" Cooter said. "Nothing."

Michael was beginning to feel pissed off. "I am here to support Angel. Not you! Actually, I don't trust you!" Michael told Cooter. Anger filling up inside Michael. Cooter looked at Michael. "Oh, you don't trust me?" Cooter said back, pointing to himself. "What about you, going off in back allyways with hookers!?" The night Cooter punched Michael in the nose, he was out with a prostitute. Michael remembers that night. "Remember, Angel. He had a hooker that night." Angel had come down the allyway to see what Cooter was doing. She saw the hooker leaving the allyway. "I remember." She don't really want to think about it. "I'd like to forget it now." 

"Fuck you!" Michael told Cooter. He looked at Michael, all wide eyed. "I'm sure you've done a lot of that!" Cooter told Michael. "Probably long before you ever met Angel." Well, Michael really couldn't argue with that one. He's known a lot of women, long before he ever knew Angel. Michael looked at Angel. She couldn't look at him. She knows he's been with women. Lots of women. She is trying to look over that. But, as long as Cooter keeps bring it up, the more she gets to thinking about it. "You fuck them, then leave them. Don't you, Michael? You even fucked Angel, and left her too, didn't you?" 

Michael snapped his head back to look at Cooter. "I just didn't fuck Angel and leave her." He looked at Angel. "I would never do that." He meant the words. Angel could see it in his eyes. "But, you did it to other women! Fuck them. Then leave them in the morning." Cooter said Angel's thoughts. She looked away. "No!... Michael looked at Cooter. "No? Really? I highly doubt it."  
Angel walked a bit away from them. She is now feeling used up. Michael saw her walk away. He knows now what she is thinking. That the sex between them was nothing. It was nothing to him. Angel don't know how real the sex is between them. How good it feels to love her, and to be loved back. Something he's never felt... Love. Not even after he married Amanda.

Angel looked around the woods. It looked so beautiful with the setting sun shinning through the trees. She was trying to think of something besides Michael. The show of the sitting sun was getting her mind off him. But, her body is still feeling his touch. She closed her eyes. She thought of how it would be like to make love to him out here in the woods. Her eyes snapped open. Has he ever had sex with a woman out here in the woods before? She can bet he has. She looked around in thought. Guess she wouldn't be his first wood sex...As she looked around, something caught her eyes. Something was down the embankment almost sitting by the river. It looked like a burnt out car. 

"Guys..." she called back to them. The two men looked at her. She waved them over to her. They followed her gaze down the embankment to, what looked like a burned out car. "Stay here." Cooter told Angel. "You wouldn't want to get your suit all dirty." He looked at Michael, as he made a face at Michael. Cooter began to slid down the embankment, as Michael mouthed "Fuck you!" to Cooter. As Cooter went down to see what was at the bottom, he gave Michael the middle finger. Michael boiled. If Michael De Santa wasn't such a "good guy" now, he'd kill Cooter. They are out here in the woods. Michael Townley would kill him out here! No one would find his dead body. 

Once Cooter got down to the bottom, he can tell it's a car. Burned out. Nothing left of it. Who ever did this wanted to make sure the car was completely gone. No evidence. From what Cooter could make out of it, it did look like Rachael's car. But, where is Rachael? Cooter looked around. The gravel road leads down around this way, but ends here. Cooter clawed his way back up to Angel, and what's - his - name. Whore... Fucker... Womanizer. "It's a car down there." He said to Angel. "It may be Rachael's car..."

"Rachael!?" Angel said back. Her eyes filling up with tears. Cooter lay his hand on her shoulder. "If it is Rachael's car, she could still be alive, somewhere out here. Maybe even hurt. Injured. We need to search around this area. Hopefully, we can find her by dark." He looked around at the sky. The sun was beginning to fade, but with what's left of it, they may be able to find her before dark. "Let's split up... Angel, you go that way." He pointed behind him. "If you find her, text me. I'll go back down there," he pointed where the car is. 

"What about me?" Asked Michael. Cooter looked up at him. What he'd like to say... but instead said, "Michael, you get lost!" 

"Cooter." Angel looked at him. Hopefully, he didn't mean that.

"Look that way." He pointed back behind Michael. "If you find something," He realized Michael don't have his number. "text me, my number is 555-5559." Michael nodded as he typed Cooter's number in his phone. "If we don't find anything, we'll meet back here."

"Okay." Angel agreed.

"Yeah." Michael agreed too.

The three went off their ways, flipping on flashlights to see down dark path ways. Looking, searching for any sign of Rachael. So, far, nothing had been found. Angel went down a path, off the main trail. She wondered if Rachael had to run for her life, may be she went down one of these trails. Angel walked on the path about a mile. Then the trial stops. Angel looked around. She didn't see anything...Then she did see a high heel shoes. It was covered in blood. Angel knows it's Rachael's shoe. She wore it the other night, when she was with Angel and Cooter. Angel looked around for anything else. She found some clothing. She followed it to a body...Angel raised up and screamed. Cooter and Michael heard her scream. They ran in the direction of Angel's scream. 

"Angel!" Cooter called out. "Where are you?" Michael called out. But Angel couldn't answer them. Fear had taken over her body, as she looked down at the dead body of Rachael. Her shaking hand covering her mouth in terror. Rachael lay half clothed. Like she had been raped. Her eyes still open. Looking at someone in terror. Her throat cut. Angel just stood there frozen at the sight she was seeing. Angel couldn't move to run. Or, just move to move. She was frozen, in place. Like she was stuck to glue, or frozen to ice. She can hear Michael and Cooter calling for her. Her lips were moving. Nothing was coming out. 

Finally, the men had found her. Looking at the scene before him of the dead body, Michael turned Angel around to face him. "Breath." He told her, as she wasn't breathing. Angel let out a quick breath. "Slowly." She begain to try to take deep, slow breaths. "Relax." He whispered to her. She hugged Michael. She needed to feel him. To calm her. Cooter went on to look at the body. He covered his mouth at the scene. It was a mind boggling scene to look at. Blood was everywhere. Rachael's body sat half naked. Like it had been moved out of the way for sex. Someone had done some sick things to her body, even after she was dead. Her bra had been cut open. Her panties moved to one side, at the middle of her legs. Like someone had moved them to get to her sex. 

Cooter turned around to look at Michael. The unbelief, terror, panic, shivers, fear, anger, on Cooter's face said it all. Just by the ghost white look of Cooter's face told Michael, something bad had happen to Rachael. Even Michael's face turned a bit white. He had just slept with Rachael last night. "Take her out of here. Please." Cooter looked at Angel. She was hugging Michael up for dear life. She don't need to see anymore of this, let alone, be around it. Cooter knows Angel has seen a lot of things in her time, but nothing was ever like this. 

Michael nodded, and walked Angel out of the pathway. Cooter bent down to Rachael's dead body. "I'm sorry, Rachael." He began to cry. "I never meant to get you hurt, or killed." She had been hurt by Walter's men once before. "Don't worry. I will get Walter. I will kill his men. I will cut off their dicks..." He began to sob. "I am truly sorry, honey." He reached out and closed her eyes. 

Cooter worked his way up to the end of the pathway, where Michael is still holding Angel. Cooter looked at Michael. He knows Michael don't know what's going on here, but he does. Angel has already explained some things to him. She told him about Walter, and how he is after her for what her father did. But, Angel didn't tell Michael about what all things Walter has done. This, with Rachael, is an example of what Walter's men will do to anyone seen with Angel. Cooter knows all about Angel's past boyfriend's and how they were killed off. Cooter still remembers when Walter killed one of her boyfriend's in a car crusher. 

Should he tell Michael about Walter? 

Michael was wondering if the guy who called Rachael last night did this. He is thinking it is possible that the man is working for Walter. "I think the man who called Rachael last night, did this."

"Someone called her?"

How does Michael know this?

"Yes. A man called her after she left my house this morning, around 3:00am." Michael explained. Cooter remembers now. Rachael had went out with Michael after he left the hooker. He is guessing Rachael went back to Michael's house after he left the hooker, and Rachael had left them. "She said she had to met him somewhere." Cooter thought a moment. "Did he say where to meet him?" Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me if he did. She just left." Cooter is figuring Rachael may have known the man. He could have been someone from Walter's hitman, or just someone she picked up off the street. It was hard to tell. Rachael was always picking up men.

Angel's phone rang. She reached into her shorts pocket and got it out. Again, no name on the ID. She answered it. Putting it on loud speaker, a man's voice spoke.

"How does it feel? To lose One of Your own? And, so many more?" 

She looked up at Michael and Cooter, wondering what he meant by that, 'and so many more?' She knows the first and second lines is talking about Rachael. She knows he killed her. May be not himself, but his hitman. But, what does the other line mean?

Suddenly, gunshots were being fired.

"Duck!" Yelled Cooter as they hid behind trees, and Cooter's car. Michael hid behind a tree. He looked around, wondering where the fire is coming from. He couldn't see anyone. With all these trees and woods, no one could be found out. "Where are they shooting us from?" Michael called out to Cooter, looking over at him, as he sat crouched by his car. "Don't know. I can't see anyone out here in the woods." Cooter peeked up over the hood of his car. He looked around, trying to spot someone. Then, he found one guy, up on the hillside, just above where they are. Cooter shot at the man, he went down. Falling down the mountain side. "Haha! Fucker!" Yelled out Cooter in triumph. 

Michael saw one coming down a pathway, heading to where Cooter and Angel is. He shot the guy down. Cooter saw the man's bloody body laying on the ground, just a few feet from his car. He looked at Michael, surprised, he has a gun, and thankful he shot the man. "Where'd you get a gun!" Asked Cooter. Michael laughed. "Long story." Never ending story too. Cooter saw a man coming up behind Michael. He shot the guy. Michael saw the dead body of the man laying there a few feet behind him. He looked at Cooter. "Where'd you get a gun!" Now it was Michael's turn to ask. "Long story." Cooter said back. 

The shooting continued for a long time, till some guy got lucky enough to get close to Cooter, shooting him. "Ahh!" Cooter screamed falling to the ground. "Cooter! No!" Screamed Angel. She turned around to find the guy who shot Cooter. She shot the guy in the head. He fell down face first on the ground. "Michael, he's bleeding." She yelled. Michael came running over to help Cooter. See what he can do to help him. "Don't get your suit dirty." Michael looked at him. Cooter was smiling. This time he meant it jokingly. "Keep calm, man. I'll get you some help. I'll get him in my car." Michael told Angel. He open the back door, still keeping down from flying bullets. He pulled Cooter up by his arms, as Angel got his feet. Together they managed to get Cooter into the back of Michael's Obey. "Hell, this is a nice car, man. Where'd you get it? What kind of work you in? Can you get me a job?" Cooter asked, coughing, and bleeding out, but still manages to notice how nice Michael's car looks inside. And, about a job. Michael couldn't help not to smile. He was up against the other side back door. Now seated, Cooter's head on his lap. "Drive this thing!" He told Angel. 

Angel nodded. She closed the back door, and got into the front seat. She turned the key, and the car started up. She put it in drive, and they kicked up dirt. They took off out to the main high way. Walter's men following behind them, in big black SUVs. "Damn! They're following us!" Michael can see them coming up behind them. "Can you fire at them?" Angel asked. Michael reached into a duffle bag on the car floor, and pulled out a grande. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Cooter, looking at the grande. He wondered how a normal person got hold of a grande. Cooter isn't thinking of Michael being a criminal. "That's not important right now." Michael said back, looking down at Cooter. He took the pin out with his teeth. He rolled down the back window and threw out the live grande. Watching it out the back window, the grande blew up the two black SUVs. "Hell yeah!!" 

"Your good at that! Throwing out grandes and hitting your marks." Angel told Michael. "I know. Long story." 

"What else you got in there?" Cooter asked, trying to look down, over at the duffle bag on the car floor. Michael just smiled. "Oh. That is not good, when a person just smiles, like he's batshit crazy." Michael laughed. "You should meet Trevor."

Angel's phone rang. No ID. She answered it, knowing who it is. She put it on loud speaker. Again, a man's voice spoke.

"Nicely done! You have managed to take out more of my men. Let's see how long Cooter will survive." 

The phone call ended. 

Angel looked back at Michael. Then down at Cooter. 

Cooter wasn't looking so good. His eyes were closed, And, he is losing a lot of blood. Michael had it covered, but too much was coming out. 

"If Cooter dies, Walter wins."

"I. Will. Make. It."

Cooter said, breathlessly.

This is not the first time he's been shot by Walter's men. Nor will it be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the Kudos!


	27. Hidden Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Michael take Cooter to the hospital. 
> 
> But, this is not an ordinary Hospital. They only treat criminal patients.
> 
> Will Cooter survive his gunshot wound?

Michael is still applying pressure to Cooter's bullet hole. It was still bleeding out, but Michael had slowed down the flow. "Don't worry, man. You'll be okay." Michael said, looking down at Cooter. "I've seen a lot of bullet holes in my time. Had a few of them myself. This is nothing compared to what I've seen." With those words of Michael, Cooter looked half closed eye at Angel as she drove Michael's black Obey. She looked back at Cooter. Cooter wondered if she had heard Michael, and what he said. She did hear him, and what he said. It all made her wonder who he is. Is he Michael Townley Walter text her about? Is this him?

Could be him. By his talking, she almost isn't doubting Walter's words. With what he is saying to Cooter, about gun shots, and being shot himself, is making Angel wonder a lot about Michael. And, who he is...or really is. She still only knows so little about him. There has to be more to him then just his nice suits, and cooing voice. And, a family she hasn't seen yet. That made Angel wonder where his family was when Rachael went to "visit" him at his house. Angel is sure Michael took her home that night. Which, reminds her of something else...she needs to report this all to the police she knows here in LS. Not so much tell it to the actual police of LS. To the undercover police who are working with her trying to get Walter's men off the streets. The police she has now known for a long time.

Angel is far from being a cop. No. She just made a few friends along the way who know of Walter and his hitman. Police men and women who have had their lives turned upside down, thanks to Walter. No. Angel's father is not the only person Walter has hurt, or killed. There are plenty of other people Angel has learn about who has tried to fight Walter for his sins, but lost the battle.

Families torn apart because of Walter. All because he don't want no one else over top his Mob Kingdom. 

"We taking him to the hospital? He may not make it if we don't." Michael is thinking Cooter don't look so good. Angel turned around to look at Michael. "We can't go to the hospital. Not the actual hospital." Angel looked at Michael. "Why not?" Asked Michael. Aren't they just normal citizens? She and Cooter. Of course they're not. They never were normal citizens. Angel already told him about Walter, and her father, and how her father borrowed money from Walter. How Walter has hitmen out looking for her. What Michael don't know is how Walter owns half of LS now. They go into a normal hospital, one of his men will be there to kill her, Cooter and Michael. They already got to Rachael. Another point for them. 

"Can't take him to the hospital." She said back. Michael looked at her. He don't understand why. Why can't they take Cooter to a hospital? She will explain it to him later. Right now, she got to get Cooter someplace. Someplace they know. "Don't worry. I know where to take him." Michael realizes he is going to have to trust her. Angel cut the car down another side road, and up a hill, that lead around to the other side of Chiliad Mountain. Angel grabbed her phone and was calling someone, "This is Angel. I'm on my way there. And, I've got Cooter. He's been shot!" A male voice answered back. "Okay. Copy. We will be waiting for you. Just pull up to the back doors." The man instructed her. "Okay. Will do. I'm driving a black Obey." She explained back. "Copy. Will be looking for you." They know her in her red Dominator. So she wanted to point out that she won't be in it this time.

As they rounded a bend, and went down a long hillside to an end of the dirt road, Michael could see a building marked Hospital in red letters. He's never seen this here before. Where did this place pop up! Angel pulled right up to the back door, as the man had instructed her to do.

Several, what looked to be nurses and doctors came running out to the car. "I've got Cooter here!" She told the male doctor. She pointed to the back seat as she open the back door. "Okay, Angel. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." Some doctors helped get Cooter out of the back seat of the Obey. Cooter was a bit out of it, but he could move enough to where he wasn't dead weight to them. Michael crawled out soon after they had taken Cooter, put him in a wheel chair and took him inside. Michael stood there, next to Angel, watching them push Cooter in the wheel chair down the hallway, and into a room.

Long silence fell as they stood there. Wondering how Cooter will be doing soon. Or not. If he dies, Angel is going to kill Walter. She already wants to kill him for what he did to Rachael. She didn't even get to spend the whole weekend with Rachael, let alone one long day. Angel was cursing out Walter in her mind, as she stood there. Her mind wondering on how can she get Walter, and hurt him, like he's hurting her.

Soon, Angel finally spoke to Michael. "I'll clean off the back seat if any blood got on it." She looked at him. Her eyes red from crying, he'd guess. He glanced back at the car. He couldn't see anything in the dark. He don't think any blood got on it. He turned around to look at Angel, still standing beside him. "Uh, I think it's okay. Don't worry about it." He closed the door. "I wouldn't want your wife seeing it, and thinking the worse of it." Angel explained. Michael laughed as he dropped his head. 

"She already thinks the worse of me." Actually, Amanda knows the worse of Michael. Angel couldn't help not to look at him. She is guessing his marriage isn't good, or he's a bad man, or everything's wrong...Or he's... Michael Townley.... Who could be worse to be then Michael Townley? Or, him, Michael...He never told her his last name. He looked at her. "What?" He saw the look on her face. She is looking at him. Trying to figure out who he is.

"Nothing." She looked away. She will ask him about Michael Townley. Someday. Hopefully soon. After she kills Walter. God! She hopes that is soon. She really wants to hurt him. She thought she'd ask him. But, not right now. Now don't seem the time to ask him who he is, or not. But, she will ask him. If she can get her nerve up. 

A doctor came running out to them. "We're getting Cooter into surgery now. Do you want to stay the night with him?" The doctor asked Angel. "I'd like to stay with him, but I am really tired. It's been a long day..." She looked down. Thinking of her next words. "What?" The doctor asked. She let out a breath. "We found Rachael's dead body tonight, out in the woods around Mount Chiliad." She told the doctor. "Oh my God!" The doctor knew who Rachael is. They've had to do surgery on her a few times too. And, she use to date one of the doctors here. "I'm soo sorry, Angel." The doctor pulled Angel to him, and hugged her. She began to cry. "She was a good friend to you." The doctor broke off the hug.

"Yeah. She was." She got out a tissue to wipe her eyes. "You think Wal..." The doctor stopped and looked at Michael. He wondered who Michael is, and what is he doing here. Does he know about things? Angel saw him looking at Michael. "Oh, sorry. This is Michael. He's okay. He's a friend." The doctor smiled at Michael. "Oh. Okay." He shook Michael's hand. "Yeah. I'm support for Angel." Michael said, shaking the doc's hand. "Good. I'm Scott. I've known Angel now for years. My father knew her father. They were good friends." The hand shake ended. "So, did Walter kill Rachael?' Scott looked back at Angel.

"Yeah. We think Walter had Rachael killed. Or he killed her himself. We're not sure yet how it went. But, either way, I am going to kill him!" She told Scott. "I know you want to kill him, so bad. But, don't get yourself killed in the process. Okay?" Scott asked. He lay his hands on her shoulders. Angel nodded her head. "We still need you. Ain't no one left now to help us." Angel nodded. She don't want to be killed by Walter or his men. She wants to help others he did wrong to. Hopefully, she can finish what her cousin started. "By the looks of it, you are still working the night shift." He looked her up and down. She had on a white tank top, and short shorts. With sneakers on. "Minus the sneakers. Maybe even the shorts. You usually have on a skirt." Scott knows she works the streets looking for Walter, or his men. Especially, the one she thinks killed her father.

"I took the night off." She laughed. "You better take more nights off before he catches you! You hear me?" Scott is afraid Angel's going to be killed by Walter some night when she's out there looking for him, he's going to end up sneaking up on her. "I know. I know. I'll try to be careful. And, watch my back." Angel knows the risk. So far, she has out smarted Walter. How long will she be able to keep this up before he catches her off guard. "You remember he got Babs, right?" Scott reminded her of another prostitute she use to work with here in LS, a few years ago. Babs was killed by Walter, himself, after he had killed her father for fraud. Babs's father was stealing money from Walter. When Walter found this out, he went after her father, and her.

"I remember her. I walked the streets with her every night back then. I miss her." Angel thought about Babs. She was something else. She was one hot woman. Every man wanted her. When she missed a night or two, men would beg someone to go get her, and bring her to them. The night Walter got Babs, Angel didn't work that night. "The only one who got away from Walter was Malicia Farklin." Angel said back. Michael raised his head. He knew that name. "Yeah. She knew how to get away from him. I don't know how she escaped him, but she did." Scott nodded his head, yeah. No one knows how Malicia got away from Walter.

"Anyways," Scott looked at his watch. It was getting late, and after Cooter's surgery he will check on him all night long. "you got someplace to stay tonight? Don't be alone." Scott don't want Angel to be alone tonight. Especially, not after what they've found tonight about Rachael. "I've got the hideout to stay at tonight." Scott looked at her. "What happen to the apartment you were living in? And, where is your car? The red Dominator?" Scott asked, as Angel looked at Michael out the corner of her eye. He don't know she has a car, and not the rusted out Washington she's been driving around in. "The apartment burned down, thanks to Walter," Angel explained to Scott. "Of course." He shook his head side to side. "That happen sometime after I got here. He found me quick." 

"He's good at finding needles in haystacks." Walter can find anyone. Anywhere. What to say about the car. "The car is hidden away. So Walter can't find it. I don't want him blowing up another one of my cars." Scott knows all about how many cars have been destroyed by Walter. Including his own car. Walter has chased him before, and blew up his car too. "Okay. Good." Scott smiled. "Good to know some people's cars are okay, and safe from Walter." Scott took Angel's hand. "You be safe now, you hear?" Angel nodded her head. "I will." Scott hugged Angel. 

"I will keep an eye on Cooter for you all night. If anything happens during the night, I will call you." Scott let her go. He looked into her blue eyes. "I will call Mickey Culvert about Rachael. So, don't worry about that. Okay?" Angel nodded her head, looking down at the ground. She is trying not to cry over Rachael, and what happen. "Get her safely back to the hideout, Michael." Scott turned his head to look at Michael. Scott is guessing Michael now knows about the hideout too, and where it is. "I will. I promise."

Angel turned around to Michael's car, and open the passenger's side door, and got in. Michael got in to the driver's side, and started the car up. She hit the button to roll down the window to wave bye to Scott. He waved bye back. They drove off. Scott went back into the hospital to call Mickey Culvert, as he said he would. Mickey Culvert is a corner who works with, and for criminals, like Angel and her friends. He's off the map, and out of sight of the police. Mickey Culvert only works with criminals who are takin' out by other criminals, like Walter. They've known Mickey all their lives. Even when Angel was a baby. He helped her parents get through some tough times with Walter.

Scott didn't think he'd be calling Mickey in a long time. Guess it has been while since he's talked to Mickey. Last time they talked was in 2008. After Angel's parents were killed. Mickey had to deal with dead bodies. All her family had been killed, but her brother, who is now homeless, and a sister, no one knows where she is now. The parents of Angel, and her one cousin are dead. Mickey arranged the funeral. 

The phone, on the other end, buzzed. Finally, someone picked up. An older man answered. "Mickey is that you?" Scott asked not recognizing his voice. "Yeah, man! Hey Scott! That you?" Scott guess it is him. He's just a bit older now. "How are things?" Asked Mickey. "Angel okay, I hope." Scott is wondering how to say this. "Yeah. Angel is fine. Um, she and Cooter found Rachael. Walter killed her."

"Damnit! Not again!" Came back Mickey's voice. "Yeah. Cooter's been shot. He'll be okay, though." 

"Angel okay?" Mickey asked.

"She's fine."

"I mean, over Rachael. They grew up together."

"She's trying not to fall apart." Said back Scott.

"I hope she isn't alone tonight?" Mickey asked.

"No. She has a guy friend with her." Scott said back.

"Okay. That's good. I don't think it be good for her to be home alone tonight."

"Walter burned down the apartment she was living in." 

"Damn! Walter gets around, don't he?!"

"A little too good." Said back Scott.

"Someone's got to get him. This isn't right for him to take out Angel's parents faults on her. She never done anything to the son of a bitch!" 

"I agree. Angel is out looking for him. So far, she hasn't seen him. Just his hitmen." Angel told Scott about all of Walter's hitmen coming after her.

"He's too much of a shit to come face her himself?" 

"I'm thinking so. He knows what he's doing is wrong. He's playing cat and mouse with her."

"About time the cat got the damn mouse. He'll see who laughs last."

"We don't know where he is to catch him."

"Follow dead bodies. Where ever they are, he's not too far away."


	28. Long Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing her best friend, Rachael to the hands of Walter, and thinking of past lovers she's lost to him as well, Angel wants to reunite a prostitute named Red with her lover, Hank. Problem is, she don't know where Hank is. Neither does Red.
> 
> Will she find him and make a reunion among lovers?

Michael was driving his own car now. Back down the highway toward Los Santos. He had thoughts about taking Angel home with him. He don't want her to be alone tonight. Angel sat quiet in the passenger's side. Her elbow up on the door, holding her head. She looked tired, and thoughtful. Like her mind was really thinking. Angel was playing tonight over in her mind. How they had found Rachael dead in the woods. Angel knows Walter did it. He had Rachael killed. How does Angel find him to kill him? Angel thought of the things she'd like to do to Walter.

Angel hopes her other friend, Jenny is okay. She just met her here in LS not too long ago. They met on the street corner. Jenny is a prostitute. A real one. Not unlike Angel isn't. But, she has had to do prostitution on and off as she went through her life. Angel never has called Jenny to get with her. She really needs to check up on Jenny. Make sure she is okay. Maybe Angel can call her tomorrow. Go out to dinner with her or something.

Michael looked at Angel. There are a lot of questions he'd like to ask her. He'd like to know where her red Dominator is. And, how did she end up with that rusty old Washington? Michael don't understand this. Why is she driving around in a rust bucket when she has something so much better to drive? Guessing like Scott was saying, they don't need anymore cars blown up by Walter. Michael also wondered how Angel found a hospital out in nowhere land? It is really well hidden out around Chiliad Mountain. Not even Michael knew it was there.

Speaking of friends, Angel got to thinking of Red. The prostitute she met when she first came to LS. The man Red loved, Hank. Angel wonders where Hank is. Why hadn't he come back to Red? Where was he? Angel hopes Walter didn't get a hold of him and had him killed. Angel would really like to find Hank. Give him back to Red. Let Red be happy. Hopefully, get her off the streets. Where could Hank be? He could be anywhere in this city. What hotspots would he hang out at, besides the Vanilla Unicorn. 

Angel don't know where Hank lives, so she can't go to his house to get him. She doubts Red knows where Hank lives. Angel is sure he don't hang around home much. Especially, if he's out with prostitutes all night. But, Red seems to be the only one he's been with. Red seems like she loves him, so much. Why is Hank letting a good thing go? Angel had done some stupid things in her life too, like letting a good thing go. If she can keep Michael, she like not to let him go. 

Oh. She can't have Michael. He's married.

Still, hell, she'll be the bitch on the side if it means she can keep seeing him.

She looked over at Michael. Startling her that he is looking back at her. She looked away. Angel knows he's got questions. Who wouldn't have questions about all this? The hospital...Walter...Rachael...And, who maybe next on Walter's list. Michael does have lots of questions. But, the one question he wants to ask her, besides any other question he has, is...

"You okay?"

Angel nodded her head yes. Really she isn't okay. But, what else she going to do? She can't fix what Walter has done tonight. Michael knows better. He knows she isn't okay. "You hungry? I'll buy you a burger." He's sure she hasn't eaten in a while today. Which she hasn't eaten. She was feeling hungry. But, sick too. Probably from all that has happen tonight. "We could stop at Burger Shot." 

Angel looked at him. "Sure."

"Or if you'd rather have something better then that, I could take you someplace better."

"No. It's okay. Burger Shot is fine. I don't think I could eat anything real good. My stomach feels a bit sick. Guess it's because of what happen tonight."

"Okay." 

Michael touched her hand laying on the side of her seat. Angel could feel his hand on hers. It felt soothing. Calming. Something she needs to feel right now. Something calming. She'd like his hand to stay on her hand forever. It can't be that way. He's married. She slipped her hand away from his. 

Michael took her to Burger Shot. Once inside he told her, "Get what you want." She nodded. "I just want a Cheeseburger, and a E Cola." He handed her his Credit Card. He was actually trusting her with his own Card? How does he know she won't run off with it? Angel did have an itching to do so. After all, she is a criminal...

Michael grabbed some napkins and straws, and sat down at a window. So, they could look out at the city lights. Angel came to him. A tray full of food. "I thought you were just going to get a cheeseburger!" Michael said, looking at the stuff on the tray. She had a cheeseburger alright. And, fries, a milkshake, E Cola, and onion rings. "Well, you did tell me to get what I wanted." Angel smiled as she handed him back his Credit Card, and receipt. In case he needs it for records. He couldn't help not to smile back.

"You can have the fries and E. Cola. I thought you may want something since you did buy it." She handed him the items. "I'll take the cheeseburger, onion rings, and milkshake." Angel unfolded the cheeseburger from it's wrapper. She took a bit. "Ooohhh. That is sooo good!" Michael looked at her. She acted like she hasn't eaten in weeks. "Don't you eat?" He asked, picking up a fry she had given him. "Yeah. I do eat. But not much...Or I didn't eat as much. Now, I feel more hungry." She took another bit. "Wow! That is good! Or is it just me who thinks so right now?" She looked up at Michael. He just shrugged up his shoulders. "I don't know. It may taste better now because you haven't had it in a long time?" Michael suggested.

"Maybe." Angel nodded, taking another bit. Michael sat there watching her. He was thinking of some things. Where is her car? The Dominator? How did she get it? Why does she have Randy McCove's car? Michael had worked with Randy on a score once a while back. No one knows where Randy is now, or what had happen to his car. Or where the money is he took. Michael is wondering if the money Randy stole from them is still in the trunk. Or, has Angel found it yet.

Michael is trying to think of how to ask her about the car, and her about her own car without alarming her. But, how to ask? "How long you known Cooter?" Michael asked her. Maybe he can get some information from her about the money, and cars in just a normal chit chat. Angel swallowed her food. She was thinking back to when she first met Cooter. How does she explain to him they robbed a liquor store together? That was actually how they first met. It might be better to explain to him about how she saw Cooter at an illegal street race.

"We first met at an illegal street race in Liberty City. Cooter was racing his own car. I was walking around looking at the cars, and talking to some of the guys. When I got to him, he was under the hood doing some last minute checking on the engine." She explained thinking back to that night. "It was really hot that night." She recalled. "It seemed hotter then any other night. Or it was hot being around hot cars, and hot guys. And, I do mean hot cars." 

"Really?" Michael is now interested. Listening. He is thinking in the term of stolen cars? "As in stolen cars?" Michael whispered. Even though no one was in the restaurant this late, he still don't want anyone hearing their conversation. "Exactly. Stolen cars." She whispered back, with a crazy giggle. Almost like a crazy Joker. Or, Harley Quinn. "Even the car parts were stolen parts!" She added. Michael sat back in the hard seat. His mind wondering. Angel is a criminal. Lester told Michael what she's been wanted for. Robbery. Illegal street racing. Was murder on the list too? Michael thinks so.

"Every car anyone had on that strip was stolen!" She said, a bit of a smirk on her face. "It was awesome!" She laughed a bit loud. Embarrassing she covered her mouth with her hand, and looked around. "Good thing no one's here." She giggled. "Anyways, Cooter ended up getting hurt, while looking at his car. So, he asked me to drive it. At first, I wasn't sure if I could drive it, especially not in a race. But, after we hit up a liquor store..." she stopped. She wasn't suppose to say that. "Umm. Er. I mean..."

"Never mind. It's okay." Who's Michael to say anything to that? He knows a lot about robbing liquor stores and doing time in jail. "You can tell me anything." Angel eyed Michael. Who was he again? "You know? You never did tell me your last name." Which name is she wanting? De Santa, or Townley? "You never told me your last name either." He got her back. She smirked. "Touche." Neither one of them giving out last names can mean trouble. Angel sucked on the straw to her milkshake as she looked at Michael. He knows why she is doing that. And, it's going straight to his center.

"You keep doing that, you're going to find out all about my name first hand!" 

Angel licked off the top of the straw as she smirked at Michael. He said that the other night, but nothing was shown. That was the night before Rachael came to visit her. She sat down the cup. 

She laughed. "You never did show me who you are the last time you said that."

"I can show you now. It won't end."

He'll fuck her on this hard bench.

She smiled. "Sounds fun!"

An devilish grin came on Michael's face.

"You won't know the half of it. "I'll have you so dizzy headed."

"You'll have to show me it again..."

"I intend to." 

Just as soon as he gets her back to his house.

Angel can bet Michael is ready to go at it again. Which so is Angel. Her phone rang. She picked it up off the table and read the ID. Scott was calling her. She hopes Cooter is okay. She answered the phone. Michael saw dread on her face. "Scott? What's up?" She is half afraid he's going to say something awful about Cooter. But this call isn't about Cooter. It's about someone else. "Is Cooter okay." She is afraid not.

"Cooter is fine!' Scott said back. Relief washed over Angel. "In fact, he's flirting with the nurses." Scott laughed, as so did Angel. "Sounds like Cooter." Said Angel back. "But, seriously. We got a man here. He's been here for months now. He won't leave. Says he has nowhere to go. And, he wants, Red." 

"Red?"

"Yeah. I don't get it either."

It wasn't hitting Angel who Red is. Then it did hit her. 

"Red! Red! What's his name? The man." She can bet as to who he is. "Says his name is Hank." Scott said back. "Oh my God! I know who Red is!" 

"You do?" Asked Scott. 

"Yes! Red is a woman I worked with on the streets. Hank is her boyfriend. Tell Hank to stay there. Angel is on her way to pick him up." Angel is sure Hank will know who she is. She hung up. She looked at Michael. "I really want to fuck you again, but I need a favor." She hopes he'll take her back up to the hospital to get Hank. "What is it?" Michael asked. He's willing to help her. "Give me a ride back to the hospital we took Cooter to. I need to pick someone up." 

They drove back up to the hospital. They had Hank out back waiting for Angel to pick him up. "Angel is on her way to get you, Hank." Scott told him. A nice looking man, with dark hair, and brown eyes stood next to him. "I've heard of Angel. Red, my girlfriend, talks about her all the time." He explained. Scott hopes it's all good talk about Angel. She does have a long list of bad talk. Soon, they watched as Michael's black Obey pulled up. Angel hopped out the passengers seat. "I'm Angel." She said, looking at Hank. "Hi, Angel!" He shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Red as talked a lot about you. All good things." He smiled. Angel smiled back, glad to hear it.

"Get in the car, Hank. I'm taking you back to Red!" She told him. His face lit up. "You are?" He couldn't believe it. He hasn't seen Red in forever. He would talk to her on the phone, back before he was kidnapped by some men in a black SUV. "I sure am." She smiled. "Oh, thank you, my dear." Angel open the back seat to the Obey. "Get in." She told Hank. "Oh!" Hank got in the car as quickly as he could. Angel shut the door, and waved bye to Scott. He waved bye back. The car pulled away. 

Hank looked at Michael. "This is my friend, Michael." 

"Hi!" Michael waved as he looked at Hank in the review mirror.

"What happen to you, Hank? Red hasn't seen you in months." 

"I was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? By whom?"

"I don't know who they were. They were in a big black SUV." Angel and Michael exchanged looks. They can bet it was Walter's men who kidnapped Hank. But, why? Angel don't know Hank. She's never met him till now. Why would they be after him? They only come after people Angel knows. "They just grabbed me." Hank added. "Don't worry, Hank. You'll be safe now." Angel is going to get Red and Hank out of LS for good. Let them start their lives together some place else.

"Where does she hang out?" Asked Michael as they came back into the city. "Usually, VineWood Boulevard. That's where I use to hang out with her at times." Michael turned on to VineWood Boulevard. They looked at the prostitute as they lined the street, looking for Red. But, there was no sign of her. "I hope she worked tonight." Also, Angel is hoping Red didn't get kidnapped by Walter's men. They drove slowly down the street. No sign of her yet. 

Then, Angel saw her, standing alone on the street corner. "There! That's her." Angel pointed to her as Michael saw her. "I see her." He pulled up to her. She looked at the car, thinking it was a client in a new car. But, Angel stepped out of the car. "Hey, girl!" Said Red, a big smile on her pretty face. Angel hugged her. "Where you been? It's been a long time." The hug ended. "Yeah. I've been busy." Red looked at the nice, Obey. "I can see." Red thought Angel had moved up in the world. Not so. "No." Angel laughed. "This is just a friend." Angel isn't considering Michael to be a fuckbuddy. No. He is more to her then that. "Friends are good too...you know." Red joked back, but Angel got the meaning. "Yeah... um," Angel felt warm. "I got someone for you..."

Red looked at Angel funny. "Who?" Red isn't thinking of who Angel may have with her. In fact, Red isn't thinking of Hank at all. Yet.

Angel moved out of the way. Red's eyes lit up as she recognized Hank standing there. "Hank?" Hank stood there. Not being able to move. But, he shook his head, yes, as tears filled up his eyes. "Oh my God! It's you!" Red went to Hank, and hugged him. "I never thought I'd see you again!" The hug ended. "Where you been all this time?" Hank isn't sure what to tell her. Would she believe him if he told her he was kidnapped by men in a black SUV. But, it doesn't really matter now. He's back with Red. "It don't matter. I'm now with you! And, we are leaving LS tonight!" 

"He took Red's hand and ran back to an ally way. "It should still be here." He looked down an ally way, to see his car still parked there. "Yep. Still here." This is where he had been kidnapped at. His car was still where he has left it. He was here one night to get Red, and run away from LS. But, before he could get to her, she was already gone, with a client, and he has been taken in the SUV. "Get in." They ran to the car, and got in it. Pulling out of the allyway, Red waved bye to Angel. She smiled, and waved back.

Angel went back to Michael, waiting for her in the Obey. 

"Ready to show me your last name?"

Michael laughed, and turned the wheel with his one hand.

"I hope you'll be able to take it. This time will be harder then the first time."

"I'll be able to take it."

How hard can it be?


	29. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sex scene here between Angel and Michael.
> 
> Angel may be finding out who Michael is.

After Angel had reunited Red back with her love, Hank, Angel was thinking of her love, Kip. How she wishes someone could reunited she and Kip back together again. To be with him. Hold him. Love him. Be with him again. How often a lot of times she wishes she can be with him again. Of course, that isn't possible. Kip is dead. Angel will never see him again. Not in this life anyways.

Michael can see Angel is in deep thought again. "What you thinking about now?" He asked, looking back at the street, as he drove his car to his house. He knows Amanda and the kids won't be home tonight, or any night. Amanda is mad at Michael again. For what? He isn't sure. But he knows it's something. As usual. "You thinking about how I'm going to have my way with you tonight? How I'm going to rock your world, rough and hard." Angel laughed at what he said. He has such a big ego. 

"Actually, I was thinking of Red and Hank getting back together again tonight." She said back. Michael's ego broke. She can tell by the way he cleared his throat. Angel giggled again. "They haven't seen each other in years." She added. Angel isn't sure how many years they've not seen each other, but she is sure it's been a long time. It sounded that way when she first talked to Red about Hank. "Yeah. That was nice." In a way, Michael half wished he and Amanda can get back together like that. Be really in love with each other. And, his kids love him. Be a happy family, like other happy families...

Not going to happen.

For as much as he fucked up. A happy family with him is far fetched now.

"Yeah. It was nice." Said Angel back, her head now hanging low. Her eyes wanting to cry, as she tried to fight back tears. Again, Kip came to her mind. If only she could be with him again. Somehow turn back time, to be with him again. It can't happen. She liked to take something from Walter. Something he values most in his life. Take it from him. See how he likes it. Michael can hear her try to sniff back the tears. "Hey, you okay?" He handed her a tissue. She looked at him, trying to smile. But her smile was so blank and fake. "Just thinking of my love. My husband. I lost him to Walter. Wishing I could have him back. Which I know can't happen." 

Michael hated to ask what had happen to her husband, but he liked to know. He can't remember what happen to him. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound rude, but what happen to him?" Angel isn't sure if she ever told Michael about what happen to Kip. She doesn't know that Michael, with help from Lester, had been looking her up on the internet. Trying to find out who she is. Michael does know now about her family, and what happen to them. He knows that Walter maybe responsible for their death. Maybe even Kip's death too. Angel let out a breath. It really hurts to talk about Kip. She loved him so much. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about him. If it brings up too much pain, you don't have to talk about what happen to him."

Angel smiled. She'd love to talk about Kip. When he was alive, he was all she talked about. Now, she can't think about him without it hurting. "Maybe some other time, I can tell you about my husband, Kip. Hopefully, after the shock of Rachael's death isn't so new." Even though things were looking up for other people in her life, like Red and Hank, things were still looking down in her life. "Okay. Yeah. That would be good." Michael nodded. He's not going to push her to talk about something she's not ready to face yet. 

Like, the death of her husband. Especially, now after the death of her best friend, Rachael. 

Michael is wondering how he would explain himself to her if she ever found out who he really is.

Hopefully, it won't be like facing Trevor with the fact that he isn't dead. Never was dead.

Trevor did seem to take it hard when he thought Michael was dead.

"I mourned you."

Trevor had said.

"I missed you."

Michael wasn't the same without Trevor by his side. It was lonely without someone to go heisting. Even when Michael did the jewelry store heist. Even though he had Franklin with him, he missed robbing the store without Trevor by his side. But, then, if Trevor decided to kill someone who was in the way, or took a hostage, it meant even more trouble for them to get away. At lease with Franklin, no one was killed. No one was taken hostage.

Michael drove them on to his big house. Angel's eyes open big as she took in the sight of the house size. "Big isn't it?" He smirked. Angel smirked back. She knew what he was meaning about. "What do you do for a living?" He has to be into something big to get a house like this. She is hoping he isn't in with the Mob. If he was, though, he'd done be after her. So, no. He can't be of the Mob. "Come on. I want to show you the inside." More like, he is wanting to show her his bedroom. He can't wait to show her that. He open the car door, as Angel open her car door, and they got out together. 

Angel followed him up to the front double doors. He unlocked them, and pushed the double doors open. Stepping into the house, Angel marveled at how big the inside of the house is. It made her think of Kip's house. Kip's house was this big. He was a bank robber, or anything robber. He could rob a bank, or people. It didn't matter to Kip who or what he robbed. Just as long as he made money. "Want a beer?" Asked Michael. Angel looked at him. "Sure." She followed him into the kitchen. She looked at Michael, wondering who he is. Is he Michael Townley? Walter had sent her a text about him. If he is Michael Townley, she can understand then how he got this kind of a house.

Michael handed her a cold beer. "Thanks!" She said, twisting off the cap. She took a drink. It was good and cold. She looked around the kitchen. Even the kitchen looked like Kip's house. "Want to sit in the living room?" Michael pointed toward the other room with his beer bottle. "The sofa is really comfy." Angel smirked a laugh. "I'm sure it is." She is sure he's wanting to use it for something, other then sitting on. 

They walked on into the living room. Angel noticed the pictures on the wall of Michael's kids and wife. 'Right. He's married.' Angel had almost forgotten. But, that won't stop Michael from getting what he wants. They sat down on the sofa. It was soft, and comfy. Just as Michael said it is. "Nice." Angel said relaxing out on the sofa. What Michael is really wanting to show her is his bedroom. He can imagine Angel all sprawled out on his big bed. Her naked body laying out before him. Squirming in want of him. Her legs spread eagle... "So, you got a good office job? I hope it has a good view of the ocean." Not really is she believing her own words. She is being sarcastic. "Yeah." Michael laughed, putting the bottle of beer up to his lips. "Something like that." 

"Oooooohhhh!" She smiled, turning to him. "I bet you have a corner office. With a desk, with a mug pen holder sitting on it that reads, 'Best Dad Ever! on it." Michael laughed, as he looked at her. Is she kidding? He thinks she is kidding. But, she looks so serious. "Or, no. It reads, 'Employee of the Year!' " She nodded with a smile. "Is that what it says?" Michael shook his head side to side. The only mug he ever got from anyone read, 'Fuck You!' That was from Amanda on their first wedding anniversary. And, then, every year after that.

If only Amanda would fuck him. 

"Are you fucking serious?"

"No." Angel laughed. "I was joking." She told him. "You need to loosen up." She moved over on top of him, on his lap, still holding on to her beer bottle. 

"Then, loosen me up." He ran his hand up her bare leg, as she is wearing shorts. Angel smiled, as she lean her head down to kiss him. Her free hand going through his hair. Michael sat his beer bottle down on the side table, to have both hands free to wander over her. He ran his hands down her tank top to the end, and began to pull it up to pull it off. Angel sat down her empty beer bottle on the sofa next to him. She raised up her arms so he could pull off her tank top. She continued to kiss him as he moved his hands up and down her sides. Feeling the nice curves of her body. 

As he kissed her back, he began to pull down the small spaghetti straps of her bra down her arms. Angel pulled out her arms of the straps. She reached behind herself to unclip the bra, and letting it slid off. Once her breasts were free, Michael moved his head down to her neck. Shoulders. On down to her breasts. Angel made a noise as she felt him sucking on her breasts. She closed her eyes. "Oooh." She sucked in her bottom lip. Pleasure was taking over her middle. She wants him inside her. Now! "Oh fuck! Oh! Oh! Aaaahhh!" She whimpered out, feeling him play with her erect nipples. She bit on her bottom lip. 

Angel can feel herself getting wet. She wished she didn't have on the shorts, and put back on the skirt. She could have taken off her panties with the skirt on. Michael was beginning to undo the button on her shorts, and unzip them. He was wanting them off her. Now! And, so is Angel. "Hold on." She raised up and pulled the shorts off, getting out her phone first, along with her panties, as Michael got up to take off his clothes. He wanted to show her his bedroom, but they may not get up stairs. Not right now anyways. Michael sat back down on the sofa, taking her hand, and pulling her back on top of him.

She sat the phone on the sofa, as she sat back on his lap. "You don't need your phone." Michael said, looking at her. "Well, I like to have it handy in case I'm needed." She hopes to go pick up Cooter soon from the hospital. But, he may not be out this soon. Maybe he be out next month. Michael lay his hands on her hips. "You're needed here!" He picked up her hips, and sat her sex right down over top his erection. "Fuck!" Angel cried out. Gripping his shoulders with both hands. Giving Michael some pain too in his shoulders. But, he liked it. Damn! He is hard up. "Be a little more gentle. You're too fucking hard up! Aaahh!" Michael just smirked. "Asshole." She told him, making him laugh even more. 

Seems his Townley side is beginning to show a bit.

Which Angel don't know about yet. But, she'll learn.

Angel rocked her hips over his erection. She held on to him as it went deeper up into her. She cried out every time he seemed to get harder. Michael just pumped up into her. Listening to her sweet moans, and cries. That alone is making him harder. Michael watched her breasts jiggle like jello as she bounced up and down on him. Moving her hips in circles on him. He could feel himself beginning to climax. As is Angel.

Suddenly, her phone rang, breaking their climax. 

"Leave... it!" Michael told her breathlessly. 

"What...if it's...about...Cooter? Scott...could be...calling about...Cooter." 

She grabbed the phone from beside them. She stopped bouncing on Michael to look at the caller ID. It was Cooter calling her. He don't need to hear her fucking Michael. Cooter will kill Michael if he finds out they're fucking again. She isn't sure what to do. Last time she was talking to Rachael while she and Michael fucked. She decided to answer it. It maybe important. Giving herself time to calm down, she answered the phone. "Hello? Cooter!" Michael rolled his eyes. She didn't have to answer the damn phone. Not now. Oh. Well. Looks like he'll have to continue without her. Michael began to move his pelvis up and down. Angel looked at him. She can feel him moving inside her. The feeling is making her want to moan out. She can't though. Cooter will hear her and know what they are doing.

"Hi, Angel!" Cooter said brightly. "I wanted to call you to tell you I won't be getting out of here anytime soon. Not until next month." Cooter is hoping to get out sooner then next month. He has to watch out for Angel from Walter. Make sure he don't kill her. And, keep her away from Michael. Horny fucker. If Cooter finds Michael fucking Angel again, he will do more then just punch him.

"Don't worry, Cooter...." Angel can feel Michael's hard cock pressing up inside her. Pressing certain parts that made her want to moan. She can't let Cooter know she is with Michael. "I'll come pick you up when you get out..." She gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out. She turned her head to look at Michael. "Don't do that." She mouthed to him. She looked away, listening to Cooter talking to her. Michael does what ever he wants! He pressed himself up inside her again, harder this time, making Angel cry out. "You okay, Angel?" Cooter heard her cry. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had made a noise. She looked at Michael, giving him a look. He just smirked. The asshole. "What are you doing?" Asked Cooter. "Nothing." Angel said back. "Why did you cry out for? You sound like you're having..." Then it hit him. She is having sex. With who though? Better not be with Michael. "You having sex with Michael?"

"No! I'm at the hideout. I'm not with him... Mmm." A moan slipped her lips. "Aaaahhh."

"Then, you damn well better be masturbating! If you're with Michael, so help me, I will kill him!" Cooter was beginning to get all upset, making the machines around him beep. Angel can hear them making beeping sounds. "Cooter, calm down. I am at the hideout. I am by myself. Yes! I am masturbating..." Was masturbating ever this good? Michael took the phone from her, and hung it up.

"Masturbating, huh?" Michael looked at her. An idea in his twisted head. "I'd like to see that!" He could imagine her doing that. "Just like I'd like to see you get it on with another girl." He was thinking of her and Rachael. But, now that Rachael's gone, who else is there?

One thing about Angel, she has lots of girl friends. 

"Fuck you!" She slapped at his arm. 

"You are!" He reminded her. "And, you're about to do better then this."

"What?"

He picked her up, making her scream, and carried her up to his bedroom. He lay her naked body down on his big, soft bed. He lay over top her small frame. Laying inbetween her open legs. She was looking around. The room is big. The bed is big. He lives like Kip did. Everything big. Big house. Nice car. What is his living again? Angel looked up at him. He raised her hands up over top her head. 

"What is your last name again?"

"That's for you to scream!"

"Townley!?"


	30. Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Michael and Angel are trying to find out each other's real last names.
> 
> Will they tell each other their real last names, or will it just cause trouble for them both?
> 
> Michael loses his car, all thanks to Walter.
> 
> Warning: Sex again between Angel and Michael in this chapter.

"Townley?" Echos Michael as he stops fucking Angel and looks down at her pretty face. "Did you say Townley?" He can swear he heard her say his real last name. Was of Townley. Till all hell broke loose, and he had to change it. But, how does she know his last name? Does he know her from some time before? Did she use to live in North Yankton at one time or another? He don't remember ever seeing her around North Yankton, that he can recall. Was she a stripper there at one time, that he slept with? No. She can't be a stripper from North Yankton. She is from Liberty City. That's what her bio on the police files says on the internet. 

But, then again, that may not be so true.

She could be from anywhere. Changing her name, the cities, the cars she has driven. It can all be changed. Michael should know a lot about name, and city changing. He's only done it once in his life, but it is an all too familiar thing. Seems he's still changing his name even now a days. He'd like to change his name again, so he can forget all about Los Santos, and Trevor finding him. Michael feels like he needs to start over again. Start with someone else. A new life. Maybe even a new family. This time, without Trevor in their lives.

Angel blinked. "What?" She had not realized she had said something. Especially not his name. Now that she is thinking on it, she did say his name. His real last name. Not that she ever knew of his last name in the first place. He never told it to her. Angel just knows Townley from Walter, when he text some info on Michael Townley to her a few nights ago. When she first slept with Michael. 

Michael is thinking he never told her his last name, the De Santa last name, when they first met. He never said no last names. How would she even know Townley? Someone had to of told it to her. Who? Everyone that knew him as Townley are dead. "You said Townley." Michael said, now reminding her of what she had said. Angel isn't ready to talk about the name Townley yet. She really don't want him to know she even knows his real last name. "Oh. No! I meant town, as in small towns. That's what I said." She nodded. "Oh..." Michael said back, not sure if he believes her or not. But, he won't argue.

"I was thinking of small towns Cooter and I have been to." She laughed as she spoke again, "Guess my thoughts came out as I was screaming at your hard dick in me." She smiled, hoping that don't sound like she's trying to lie. Michael isn't sure. He has a feeling she knows something about his real last name. Michael smiled back as he moved his pelvis around. Angel could feel his dick moving around inside her. She moan a bit at the feeling. "I thought you were going to show me your last name as you fuck me? Isn't that what you said at Burger Shot earlier tonight?" She asked, remembering what he had told her. "You were going to show me all about the meaning of your last name first hand." Michael does remember saying that to her. But, is she ready for Townley? 

Trust Michael, he'd love to show her Townley. He just isn't sure she can handle the truth. Or if she can handle him as Townley.

Michael Townley can be a bitch. Can she handle too much of him all at once? Michael don't think so. Not right now anyway. 

Michael couldn't help not to think of Townley. He ran whores back then. Smuggled dope. He and Trevor taking scores. Hiding out in old, run down, cockroach infested motels. Fucking hookers out in the car in the middle of nowhere. Oohh, how he long for those days again.

"You know something?" Angel asked him, breaking his thoughts. "You never did tell me your last name." Michael realizes this. He wasn't sure if he should tell her his last name or not. She wouldn't know De Santa anyways. And, he never got a chance to tell her his last name. She was always running off into her apartment before he could say anything. "It's De Santa." 

"Michael De Santa."

Angel said his full name out loud.

"I like it!" 

She put her arms around his neck, and looked up into his blue eyes.

His name don't sound as lost as her's does. She always thought Foresster sounded like they were lost in the forest. Hell, maybe her family was lost in a forest! It always seems that way with the running and hiding they use to do together to get away from Walter's hitmen. Sometimes they would hide out in the forest. Sometimes for days. Her uncle would help hunt for food, if they couldn't slip off into the town, or city to get some real food. Angel's father and uncle were hunters. When they'd hide out in the woods, her father and uncle would hunt for deer. 

They would keep supplies in her father's car and her uncles small truck. Blankets, shoes, clothing, soap, sleep gear, and other things were kept in the family car and truck. So, if they ever had to hide out in the woods, or where ever, they were ready for it. Her father's car was easier to hide too. It was a mid size car that he could cover up with camouflag tarp. Sometimes they would sleep in the car. Her uncle would also cover up his truck with a camouflag tarp that blended in with the wood surroundings. 

It was Angel's turn to say her last name. Michael wonders what name she will give him. Foresster, he knows is her real name from Lester looking her police file up online. Or will she lie up a last name? Michael wants to see what she'll do.

"Now, you." 

"Me?"

Her face turned a bit white.

Is it time to tell him her last name? Can knowing it still get him killed? Maybe. Walter is still alive.

"Frost." 

She just can't tell him her real name yet. She is still afraid that if he knows it, knowing it will get him killed.

Michael lowered an eyebrow. Actually, he knows her real last name. Lester found it on the police files. Michael can understand if she isn't ready to tell him her real last name. Just like his real last name does, It holds a lot of trouble. He knows she is a criminal, like him. She is wanted for robbery, illegal street racing, drug dealing, and he is sure murder is on her police file as well. Yeah. She had killed off a lot of Walter's hitmen in her life.

Was that all she killed?

Did she only kill Walter's men, or did she kill innocent men too? 

For now, Michael let her last name slide. He took what she said, and went with it. Maybe, when she is ready to tell him her story and her real name, she will. But, it will take time. The last name of Foresster holds a lot of hurt and anger. It's a lot she don't want to remember.

"Angel Frost."

He said her name out loud, thinking of it.

Just the sound of it made her feel cold. Like her heart is frozen. Almost seems like it is frozen. She has killed so many of Walter's men in her life that she feels like she is heartless. But, like Cooter told her once before, she had no choice in not killing those men. It was either them, or her.

And, the war is not over yet.

Not until Walter himself is dead.

"Yeah." 

She whispered, taking her hand and pushing his head toward her to kiss him. She don't want to talk about last names anymore, then she has to. 

Right now, Angel wants to focus on Michael fucking her, hard. Which is surprising Angel. She never knew he could fuck this hard. "Michael!" She cried out loud. Her head going back into the pillow. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tight. "Aahh!" A scream escaped her dry lips. "Michael." She moan. Her eyes closed. Mouth open. "Ahh!" She let out a loud moan. "God! Michael!" Angel screamed out. Michael is pounding into her. Deep and hard! Everything going through his mind. All the hate, arguing, frustration, going around in his head. Every bit of Michael Townley pumping into her hot, wet pussy. Angel felt like he is tearing her apart. 

With his body, Michael keep Angel down on the mattress. She couldn't really move her body. She could only move her head. Michael wanted to keep her in place while he pounded into her. He could feel her struggling to move, but he had her so pinned down to the mattress that it was impossible for her to move her body any which way.

With her heart pounding. Her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat beading down her forehead. Her body drenched with the smell of perfume, and sweat. The smell making Michael crazy with lust. Angel held on to Michael's hot, sweaty body as she could feel her body climaxing. She open her eyes to look up at Michael. He looked her back with lust written eyes. Climaxing himself. He can feel it rumbling in his body. Threatening to release into her. He wanted to pull out. Again, he isn't wearing a condom. But, the feel of her sweet, hot pussy sucking on his dick is making him want to stay inside her.

Soon, he released into her, making her scream out his name once again. 

Making her scream out the name he was born with..."Michael Townley!"

Then, everything went black.

Angel had passed out.

She is still underneath Michael.

His climax had it her hard. Hard enough to make her pass out. Michael lay on top of her. His dick still inside her. He looked down at her. Her eyes closed. He Listened to her softly breathing. She looked so beautiful. 

But, he was wondering something...

"How do you know my real last name?"

Had she looked him up online? Maybe she found old news paper clippings of North Yankton. Found his name written, telling about how they had killed Michael Townley. Surely, they would have some pictures of Michael Townley in the clippings. To see him in those clippings would identify him as being Michael Townley.

Then, her phone cell rang.

Michael looked over at the nightstand at it. Should he answer it? What if it's about Cooter? Being careful not to wake her, he reached over to get the phone. He looked at the caller ID. No name was listed. He thought it might be Scott calling about Cooter, but there was nothing. Just a number, with only four numbers to it. Michael thought that odd. Who only has a four number digit phone number? No one.

The phone kept ringing. Finally, it stopped. Michael just dismissed the call, and began to reach over to lay it back down on the nightstand. 

Before he sat it down, it rang again.

This time, Michael answered it. But, before he could say anything a male voice came on...

"You're as bad as her, Townley!"

Michael's brow went up.

How they know his real last name?

"Who is this?"

Michael asked.

"How you know my name?"

No answer.

Then...

"All those killings you did back in North Yankton. Killing innocent people. Hurting people you thought you loved. Running drugs. Prostitution. Killing anyone who got in your way. Robbing banks. Working for the FIB..."

"Hey! Whoa!"

How did he know that? That was a setup anyway.

"I didn't work for the FIB! They set me up."

The male voice laughed.

"Sure, Townley. Whatever you say."

Michael pressed his lips together.

"You better not be from the FIB."

The man laughed again.

"Those idiots! They are no where near my league. Or, your's, Michael."

He knows Michael's name?

"They'd kill their best friend, too, if it meant keeping the money...all to himself."

No one else knows about that. About how Trevor was suppose to be killed instead of Brad. How would this guy know that? He has to be someone from the FIB...Or, is this guy Walter? The man who is after Angel over her dead father's debts? Still, if he is Walter, how does he know so much? 

"But, now that Steve Haines, and Devin Westin are dead, who else is there to blame?"

Maybe this guy is an ex-FIB agent? Michael isn't sure, but he knows too much not to be someone.

"Fuck you!" Michael yelled. The man just laughed.

"You're no better then the bitch you just slept with." The man said, as Michael looked down at Angel. "Sure, she's a good lay, but you're one of the lucky men who lived to tell about it."

"Fuck you! If this is Walter, she had a reason to kill off your fucking hitmen, you bastard. Especially, when they're out to kill her."

The man just laughed.

"Oh, she has killed other men too, Michael. Lots of them. Many of them she slept with. Just like you! Yeah. She would rob from the dead bodies of the men she killed. It's a wonder she hasn't killed you yet! She usually doesn't take this long to kill a man. But, I am sure that once she is over you, she will kill you too. Just wait. You're turn is coming...that is, if I don't get to you first..."

"Come get me, bitch-"

The call ended, just as something outside exploded. Michael turned his head to look at the window in his bedroom. He could see something yellow flickering. Something is on fire. But, what? He quickly got up off Angel. He ran to the window and open it. It was his black Obey on fire. The whole car Engulfed in flames.

"Fucking hell!" 

Michael grabbed his underwear, quickly putting them on, and ran down the stairs and outside to the fire, that was his car. Michael ran his fingers through his already messed up hair from where Angel had pulled on it while they had sex. Now what is he going to do?

Did Walter do this? Or, Angel?

Was Angel trying to kill him? Michael isn't sure what to think now. But, he knows he wants some answers. Now!

A little later on, the firetruck now here, Angel heard the fire truck. She had come down to see what had happen. She was in a flowery robe she had found of Amanda's, and she was standing in between the open double doors, watching the fire burn up Michael's car, right in his own driveway! She wanted to say something to him, but isn't sure what to do now. She knows who did this. It was Walter. Would Michael now believe her if she told him it was the work of Walter? She don't know Michael and Walter had a good talk about her on her own phone, just before his car blew up.

Michael stood there. Dumbfounded. Watching his own car burn up. Anger burning up inside him. He really is wanting to kill, or hurt, or yell at something...then he saw Angel standing in the doorway. Or, someone...

"ANGEL!" Michael yelled. His voice straining. Not sounding so cute now. He began to stomp toward her. Her eyes lit up with fright as she saw him coming toward her. 

"Oh. Fuck!" She went back into the house, and shut the double doors. Which didn't stop Michael from busting in.

"What the fuck is that?" He thumbed back to the double doors, where outside his car is burning up." At first, Angel didn't know what to say. How does she explain to him that this is Walter's doings? When did Walter even do this? She wondered. When did Walter, or one of his men rig the car with explosives? Was Michael, or her, or both of them suppose to been in the car at the time of the explosion? She is guessing so. Or, at lease Michael, since he has been seen with her by Walter.

"Listen," he began to tell her forcing her to walk backwards, till her back hit the wall in the hallway. "I want some answers here. And, I want them now! Or, I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull. I'll do it myself!" Michael walked away. He's afraid of doing something to her he may end up regretting.

Angel lean up against the wall. She is wondering how to explain this to him. Hopefully, he don't think she did this to him? She would never hurt him. Or do anything to harm him. She knows someone who would hurt him. Walter. 

Her phone rang. She had it in her hand. She had found it laying face down on the bed after she found Michael gone. She looked at it. Of course, no ID. No name. She hit answer. She knows it's Walter anyways.

"Damn! Missed!"

Was all the male voice said.

But, then, before he hung up, he added,

"How was the sex with Townley, Angel? Good? Rough?" The man laughed. "I'll bet now that he's pissed off about what happen to his car, the sex will be even more rougher! You may want to avoid sex with him anymore tonight. It may not be pleasant."

The man laughed again.

Then the phone line went dead.


	31. Dave Norton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Norton is called to Michael's car fire. 
> 
> Dave knows Angel. He knows of Walter, and what he is capeable of doing to others.
> 
> Dave has Angel's files. 
> 
> He will keep them, or dismiss them if Angel will not keep searching for Walter.
> 
> How does one not want to hurt someone who hurt her family?

Michael had went back outside to continue watching the firemen, and women put out the car fire... His car fire. His car was on fire. But, he didn't start it. Someone else did. Michael can guess who is behind this car fire. Walter. The man who is out to kill Angel...Or rather, Heather for what her father did to him. Steal money from Walter. How does this have anything to do with Michael? Why would someone he's never met before, in his life, want to kill him over what someone else's father did? This type of thing only happens in High School. Not Senior living.

The firemen and women had the fire out now. A fireman walked up to Michael. "Was this your car, sir?" Asked the fireman. "Yes." Answered Michael. "Any idea what happen? Why it would just blow up like that?" Michael shook his head no. "No. No clue." But, Michael has some clue as to why the car suddenly blew up. Should he tell them about Walter? "Umm, okay," The fireman didn't know what to think either. He looked at what was left of the car. Which was nothing. Nothing but smoldering metal at this point. The metal frame of the car was all that was left of it. 

The fireman turned back to face Michael. "No burning cigar, or cigarette?..." Asked the fireman, trying to think of some possible reason that made the car blow up. "No." Was all Michael said back. He usually watches out for stuff like that when he smokes in the car. But, he knows that isn't why it blew up. "No gas leaking either, I'm guessing." Michael just shook his head side to side. Anger was beginning to boil up inside him again. He would really like to kill Walter. Put two rounds in the back of Walter's skull. Michael covered his face. He can't believe he said that to Angel. God. Now she'll think he's wanting to kill her for what Walter did to his car. 

Michael would never hurt Angel. He don't want to hurt her in any way, shape or form. He really wants to hurt Walter! That's who he wants to kill...hurt...crush...

"The police will want to talk to you about this..." Said the fireman, breaking Michael's thoughts. He uncovered his face. He saw the cop cars sitting out on the street. Michael nodded his head. "Sure." He has nothing to hide from the police. This was not of his doings. "Sorry about your car, man!" The fireman said, patting Michael on the shoulder. "Thank you!" The fireman stepped away. He nodded at Michael. "You did have insurance, correct?" He asked before he stepped away. "Yeah. I did." 

"Good! The fireman gave a thumbs up. "Hopefully you'll get a new one." 

"Hopefully so." Michael agree. And, Walter is going to buy it for him with his own blood!

The fireman began to walk away, as Dave Norton stood there. 

"Oh, God! Not you again!" Michael said, wondering why Dave is here.

"My thoughts too!" Dave didn't think he'd be seeing Michael again so soon either. He thought it was all over once they killed Steve Haines and Devin Weston. "Looks like someone new is out to kill you!" He said, looking over the charred car remains. "What the hell happen?" He raised up to look at Michael, as he thumbed at the car. "Who'd you manage to piss off this time!" Michael threw up his hands. "I don't know... I don't even know the man! I've never met him." Dave eyed him. He took note of Michael in just his boxers. Dave can guess what Michael has been doing tonight. "You been out fucking around again, haven't you? The woman's husband do this?" Again, Dave thumbed back at the charred car. Dave can figure Michael's been out screwing around with a married woman, or maybe not married. Maybe just a dating couple. "Maybe the woman's boyfriend did this." 

As far as Michael knows, Angel don't have a boyfriend no more because Walter has killed them all. And, her husband is dead too because of Walter. 

"She don't have a boyfriend, or husband. They're all dead!" Michael said back.

"And, so, you're next on the list?"

"I don't know...Maybe."

"Who is it? Is he a criminal? If so, I maybe able to find out who he is."

"He's a Mob boss. His name is Walter." Michael explained. Dave looked away, thinking. He's heard of someone named Walter, who is a Mob boss. "I'm not sure of his last name. He's from Liberty City. He maybe here in LS. He's looking for the daughter of another Mob boss who stole money from him. He is trying to kill her." Dave looked at Michael. "I may know of a Walter. We've got files of a Walter. I can find out his last name. Who's the daughter? What's her name? I may know her too. We've got files of the people, if I'm thinking they are who I'm thinking of." Michael thought for a moment. Should he tell Dave Angel's real name, or her street name? Should he even say he knows her name at all? Would this cause her to be more hunted down by Walter if he tells Dave about her. "What's wrong?" Dave saw the look on Michael's face. "You know her, don't you?"

"All I know is her name is Angel." That's all Michael can say without getting Angel, or himself killed by morning.

But, Dave knows.

"We have a file named The Angel Files. If she is the Angel your talking about, then I know all about her. Her real name is Heather Foresster. She is from Liberty City. Her father was a Mob boss who stole money from Walter, who was the biggest name in all of Liberty City's under world of the Mob. Walter's men is hunting Angel down to kill her for her father would never pay back what he borrowed from Walter. So, Walter had her family, uncle and a cousin killed one night. Angel fled here to LS to get away from Walter and his hitman, only to run into him again here in LS. Angel is also better known as the "Angel of Death" because over the years she has killed so many men. Some of which were Walter's hitmen...Others were innocent men she killed thinking they were Walter's hitmen. Angel is also her street name. She is acting as a prostitute to find Walter, or whoever killed her family that night." Dave explained as Michael just stood there. 

Michael thought the story of his life was complicated.

"We think the innocent men she killed were men she had slept with while looking for Walter while she acts as a prostitute. I don't think she meant to kill those men. She was scared." Dave looked away thinking. He don't know Angel personally, but what he has seen of her, he don't think she would just want to kill someone just to kill. But, nonetheless, she did kill. He looked at Michael. "So, I wouldn't sleep with her if I was you..." Michael's face turned white. "You slept with her, didn't you?" Michael just lean up against the driveway wall. This all was sinking in...slowly. "You're lucky she didn't kill you." Then he looked at the car. "Or she missed trying to kill you." 

"No. I believe Walter did that. I don't think Angel would kill me. If she was going to, I think I'd already be dead by now." 

"Have you seen her lately?" Dave asked, not guessing where Angel is right now.

A look came over Michael's face. Dave let out a breath.

"She's here, isn't she?" He pointed to the house. "In the house?" 

Michael shrugged up his shoulders. He's not admitting to anything.

"Oh, God!" 

She's closer then Dave knows it.

"Are you crazy? Walter could be around here too, ready to kill you for even being with her!"

"I know! She's told me all about him."

"Did she tell you that one of her boyfriend's were crushed to death in a car crusher, while he was in the car?!" Dave asked. "No." Michael answered. "Well, Walter had the boyfriend killed. They had tied him up, and put him in a car they were going to crush! Angel watched the whole thing as it happen. They made her watch it. Watch him die!" Dave told Michael. Now Michael is having second thoughts of even being with her. But, he loves her. "For all we know, if Walter gets a hold of you, you could be the next one in a car crusher!"

"How did you know about the car crusher killings?" Michael asked. Michael didn't even know anything about that part in her life. But, then again, Angel really hasn't said a lot to him about her past. Michael can bet why too. She's afraid if Michael knows too much about her past, he may run from her. Be out of her life forever! And, she don't want him hurt or killed by Walter, or his men. 

Dave let out a breath. "One of my cop friends was working the case in Liberty City. His name was Maxwell Bunner. He was trying to find the boyfriend. Angel's...uh, Heather's then boyfriend, to help him get away from Walter, but Maxwell never could find the sight to save him. Walter owns the car crusher. We found out that he had been killing people there for a long time. No one knew of the whereabouts of the crusher. We think Walter just built it someplace in LC. Someplace out in no where land, far from the city limits." Dave looked at Michael. "At lease we think it was in LC. Hell, for all we know, the crusher could be here in LS!" 

There were sure a lot of places to build a crusher out here. A lot of open space. Hell, there is even a hospital out in nowhere land around Mount Chiliad, Michael has found out about. He still don't know how it got there. Angel never has told him about it. Yet.

"Walter could have blindfolded the man, and brought him out here to kill him!"

"What about the bodies he killed? Wasn't there anyway to find them? To know where the crusher was located at. Or the cars he crushed? Michael asked, thinking that there has to be evidence of this all.

"No evidence. Something you should know a lot about." Dave said, looking at Michael. Michael just made a face. "Walter is really good at what he does. He can get rid of the evidence faster then we can find it! Like you use to do, Michael." Dave glanced over at Michael. Michael gave him the middle finger. Dave laughed it off. But, Dave will get him with his next words, "We still can't find the hidden money we know you took!" He motioned between he and Michael. Michael pressed his lips together. He's not saying one word. Not one damn word about that money he took.

"Anyways," Dave continued, "We did manage to find a woman." Dave looked away thinking.

"A woman?"

"Yes. She was some relation to Angel...or Heather." Dave thought of the woman they had found. "She was blonde..." Dave looked up. "Actually, she looked like Heather. She could be Heather's twin!" His best description of the woman is she looked exactly like Heather! "We thought we had found Heather. But, she turned out not being Heather. Only her sister." 

"I thought her family was dead."

"The sister had managed to escape that night when Walter had the family killed. The woman fled here to LS. Heather don't know her sister is still alive. But, her parents, and her cousin, and uncle are dead. Maxwell had found the bodies in a big mansion in Liberty City. We could never find her brother, Brian Foresster. He is believed to be homeless somewhere in Liberty City. We don't know if he even knows of his parents death. Or if he even cares anymore."

"Is there anyway we can help Heather? Keep her safe from Walter?" Michael wondered if they can put her in some kind of protection program. Like they did him. "The witness protection program?" Asked Dave. Dave knows Michael is thinking of the witness protection program. That's what they had him in when he faked his death. Trying to keep Michael alive from Trevor. Of course, Trevor found out about Michael still being alive. Michael had to show himself when he robbed the jewelry store. "Yeah." Michael nodded. Dave looked away. "I don't know. Some other people who had been in witness protection programs were found by Walter, and was killed. Angel was in a witness protection program back in LC. Walter had somehow found out her whereabouts once back in Liberty City, he almost finished her off in a dry lake bed."

"Fuck!" Said Michael, thinking how close Heather has come to death.

"You don't know the half of it!" Dave said back. His mind thinking of several near death experiences Heather has had with Walter. "Maxwell Bunner told me that she's been so close to death with Walter many times before that death is a close enemy to her now. Heather is looking for death everyday. Waiting for Walter to get her at anytime. Day or night."

"He done got her best friend Rachael." Michael remembered Walter killing Rachael, and they found her dead body around Mount Chiliad. "Yeah. I know. I heard about that. I went to look at her dead body myself." Dave looked Michael straight in his eyes. "That's one thing about Walter. If he wants to kill someone, he will live up to his promises." Dave is afraid Michael will be next on Walter's hit list.

As so is Michael.

Michael can't run away now. Not yet. Not until he kills Walter first.

Dave began to walk up to the front double doors of Michael's house. "So, is she here?" He pointed to the doors. "I just want to talk to her." Michael followed him up to the double doors. "Uh, I don't know if she'd like a cop here, Dave." Michael said back. "She is a criminal." Michael was thinking how she is wanted for robbery, illegal street racing, murder. Which, Dave knows all about. "I just want to talk to her. I am not going to put her in jail. She is not on trial here for her past mistakes. I just want to hear her side of this story." Dave pushed open the double doors. 

Angel sat in the living room, still in the robe of Amanda's waiting for Michael to come back in. She wanted to talk to Michael. Explain things to him. Then she will leave him. Forever. When she heard voices, she stood up, and turned to face Michael, whom she thought would be alone. She wasn't expecting him to be with someone. That someone being Dave Norton. 

"Michael?" She wondered why Dave is here for. Was he going to arrest her? He should be finding Walter, and arresting him for what he did to Michael's car. It was attempted murder! Angel has no doubt about that. "It's okay, Angel." Michael spoke calm, trying not to alarm her of the stranger. But, Dave isn't a stranger to Angel. She has met him before. When she first moved to LS, she had to call him for something. Something Walter had done. She knew to call Dave Norton. "This is..."

"...Dave Norton..." 

Both Michael and Angel said together, surprising Michael. "You know him?" Asked Michael. He figured they had never met. How they meet? "How you know each other?" Michael asked looking at them both. "When I first moved to LS, Maxwell Bunner told me if I ever needed help to call Dave Norton. Maxwell had given me Dave's number." Angel explained. 

"She had had a run in with Walter. Not a physical run in. Just a note of Walter. He had left her a black rose at the apartment building she was living in at the time..." Dave explained. At that time, Dave Norton was the only cop she knew of. She knew she could trust him. He wasn't one of the police working for Walter. 

"You know, he burned it down?" asked Angel. Dave nodded. "I know about that. I'm sorry." Angel shrugged up her shoulders. "I hate it. Thanks to Walter doing that dislocated twelve units. Some of those people had families living with them. Some had babies! And, Pets. Now they have nowhere to go!" She told Dave. He nodded his head. "I know. I've talked to some of them at the homeless shelters." 

"Is Mabel okay?" 

Angel remember Mabel. She was the oldest lady living in the apartments. She is seventy-three.

"She's fine." Dave smiled. "She's going to move into a trailer next month!"

Angel felt relived. "Good. Mabel always said she'd be moving someday." Angel can remember Mabel saying she is leaving, moving away. Guess now she gets to move away. She has an excuse now to move. "What about the others?" Dave nodded. "There are some still needing a place to live. Others are finding places. Getting back on their feet. It's a slow process, but they'll bounce back."

 

"Okay. Good. But, why are you here?" Angel is figuring Dave is here to either help her, or arrest her. She is sure he's seen her files. She knows he knows who she is by now, and what she's done in her life." 

"Just relax..." Which name does he call her? Angel? Or Heather? Which one would she feel more comfortable with? He would guess Angel. "...Angel." He and Michael walked on into the living room. Dave noticing the pretty robe she is wearing. He figures it belongs to Amanda. By her just wearing a robe, meant she and Michael had sex. But, he won't get into that. "If I was here to arrest anyone, it would be him!" Dave smirked as he thumbed back to Michael. Michael gave him the middle finger again. Angel wanted to smile, and laugh at that, but she was too nervous to even smile. "Now, have a seat. I just want to talk to you about Michael's car..."

"Wait! You don't think that I blew it up?" She looked at both Michael and Dave. 

"No!" Michael quickly answered. He had his thoughts it maybe her. But, he really is thinking it's Walter who blew the car up.

"That's right!" Dave agreed, turning his head from Michael, to look at her. "No! We don't think you blew the car up. Or that you had anything to do with it. I know it was Walter who did it. What I would like to know is, do you think Walter is here in Los Santos? That he didn't stay behind in Liberty City."

"Yes! I do believe he is here in Los Santos. I don't doubt that. I think he's been here ever since I first got here. I think he followed me here from Liberty City. He knows this is where my father would come with my sister and I." 

Dave looked at Michael. He wonders when he should tell her he thinks her sister maybe still alive. But, he don't want Walter knowing anything about her. If Walter knows the sister is still alive, he will kill her. 

"Okay. I think he is here also. I think it was either him who blew up Michael's car, or one of his hitmen." Angel nodded in agreement. "Okay. Another thing is," he pulled out from under neath his suit jacket a thick file. "This is your files!" He held it up to Angel. Michael was even amazed at how thick the file is. Dave turned to Michael. "Your's was this thick too!" He whispered to Michael. "Fuck you!" Michael whispered. Dave turned back to look at Angel. "You don't go after Walter anymore, I will personally see to it that this file is discarded!" Dave did the same thing with Michael's files after Steve Haines and Devin Weston was killed.

Angel smiled. "You would?" 

"Yes! I promise you." Dave promised.

Angel was overjoyed at that. Not having that file over her head anymore would make her life a little easier.

"But, you go out looking for Walter again, and you kill him, I will keep this file! You will be put in jail for all that is in this file. And there is a lot in this file!" He added. Angel was as bad as Michael. "Understand me?" Dave asked her. She nodded. "Let the police handle him. Let us kill him. You've done enough in your life." Angel's body dropped. She wanted to kill Walter. After all, he killed her family. "Okay?" Dave read the look on her face. Angel nodded, again. "Now I mean it!" Dave told her.

"I know. I won't do anything to him."

But, oh how she wants to kill Walter!

"Good." Dave put the files away, and stood up. "Miss. Foresster." He put out his hand for her to shake.

"Agent Norton." She put her hand in his, and they shook hands. 

The hand shake ended and he headed to the double doors, as Michael followed. "Watch her. She'll get herself killed if you don't." He whispered to Michael. He pushed open the doors and walked out to the steps. The smell of smoke from Michael's charred car still could be smelt as they were loading it up onto the back of a big truck bed. "How do I keep her out of trouble? She's a grown woman." Dave began to step off the steps. "Keep her in bed. You're good at doing that, aren't you?" Dave smirked. He stepped on down the steps to the driveway. Michael can't force her to stay in bed all day, can he? "Don't worry, Michael," Dave turned around to Michael. "you'll get another car. Just tell the insurance you dropped your cigar while getting a blowjob!" Dave laughed.

Michael sarcastically smiled and laughed back. Then, his smile dropped. "Dick." He turned around and went back into the house. Once the double doors were closed, and Dave was to his car, his cell phone made a noise. Dave stopped to check it. It was a text. No name. Dave is wondering who it is. He hit open.

"Agent Dave Norton..."

Was all the text read.

Dave can bet he knows who it's from....

Once back inside his house, Michael walked back to the living room, where Angel was still standing there in the robe. "I'm sorry about your car, Michael. It was a nice car." She felt bad for Walter blowing it up. She wished he would leave she and her friends alone. But that is not going to happen. Not until Walter is dead. "It's okay. It can be replaced." He walked to her as she stood in the living room. "A life can't."

Which made her think. "I want to kill Walter! He killed my family. And, now my best friend, Rachael."

"I know. I can't say I don't blame you for wanting to kill him." Michael has been in a situation when Devin Weston came to attack his family. How bad he wanted Devin to suffer for that. He suffer in the hands of Trevor! Which, Michael knows had to be painful. Especially, when Devin had a broken, bloody nose. Michael remembers seeing him all bloodied when they popped open the trunk.

"Now, he's blown up your nice car..."

"I'm just glad I wasn't in it!" He smiled at Angel, as Angel smiled back. "I think that's what Walter had in mind." Angel covered her face. She began to cry. Michael pulled her close to him. A fearful thought went through his mind.

Any one of them can be next. Walter can sneak up on anyone. No one would know he's been there till something has happen!

How does one find a ghost they don't see coming?


	32. Messing with Trevor Philips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor loses a crank deal, gone bad.
> 
> Another SUV is after Trevor.
> 
> Which can't be good for them.
> 
> Will they find out who each other is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not called a bazooka. I really need to write things down when I play the game. LOL. I'm too busy playing with Michael to do so. Oh, man. That sounded bad! ;)

Trevor was heading back to his trailer. Anger was raging inside of him. A crank deal gone bad. "Fucking lie to me!" Screamed Trevor as he drove away from McKenzie airfield. "Try to make me buy fake crank!" He growled. "No one fucks with me and gets away with it! NO ONE!!" He screamed again out into the on coming night. Besides doing bank robberies', or whatever Lester can work up, Trevor has other means of work to do. This time, the work didn't work out as he had plan. The crank he was buying was not real. He had a good buyer for it too. Even better pay then what the guy he was buying from was asking for it. Trevor was going to buy the crank, and then sale it to someone else who was asking a better price for it. Of course, the man is now dead, after he tried to sale fake crank to Trevor.

Which is how it goes when you fuck with a dealer like Trevor. 

Someone brings in fake crank, Trevor delivers a real gun. One shot to the man's head was all it took.

Trevor's phone rang. It was Ron, his business partner. "How did it go, boss?" Asked a nervous sounding man on the other end. "Not good, Ron...not good at all!" Trevor can't believe that man lied to him about crank. 

"Oh...Sorry boss." Ron sounded with apology. 

"But, we must not morn for the dead, Ron..." 

"He died?" asked Ron, wondering what had happen to the man that he died. He wasn't thinking of the next words...

"Yes. He died, Ron. I killed him! He was trying to sale me fake crank. So, I killed him to show him not to fuck with me when dealing with business."

"You really showed him, boss! He'll never mess with you again now!" 

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ron. He now knows the consequence of his actions. Now, I've got to find someone else I can buy from. Hopefully, they won't try to sale me fake crank." 

Ron remembered someone who may have some crank to sale to Trevor, or vise versa. "What about Jeb? He's always wanted to buy from us."

"Yes! Jeb would be perfect. Call him tonight, Ron. Ask him if he's ready to buy from me, or I can buy from him...then sale it for bigger profit."

"Buy it from you? Don't you mean he'll buy it from us?"

"I'll say it how I want to!" Trevor growled. 

"Y-yes, boss."

"Now, get the back scratcher ready for me when I get home. I may need you to scratch my ass for me with it." Trevor was trying to scratch his ass while driving, but he couldn't get his hand down his pants enough to scratch the itch. 

"Okay, boss. I know it's here somewhere-" 

Trevor hung up the phone before Ron could finish his sentence. Trevor was trying again to scratch his ass, but couldn't reach it. "Fuck!" As he drove on, ready to get to the trailer, and hope Ron found his back/ass scratcher, he saw a big black SUV coming up behind him. It looked like the same kind as the SUV that followed him once before. After he had been with that prostitute, Angel. What were they back for? Was that dealer he just killed one of their men? 

Trevor's cell phone made a noise. He picked it up, looking at it. It was a text. No name. Trevor wondered who it is from. He hit open... 

"Trevor Philips..."

Was all the text said.

"What the fuck?"

Who knew him? 

Suddenly, the SUV rammed into the back of his truck, causing Trevor to drop his phone.

"Fucking hell!" 

He gained control of the truck. He looked back at them in the mirrors. He wondered who they are. Was they after the crank they think he got. 

"No crank here, guys!" Trevor yelled, looking at them in the mirrors. The SUV rammed his truck again, making him miss his turn to go to his trailer. Trevor is thinking maybe crank is not what they're wanting. Trevor hit the gas. The truck began to pick up speed. Maybe they're after him! Why though? Was they a buyer at one time around here, and Trevor took over their territory? Could be. Trevor has done that before. 

The SUV sped up too. Trevor followed the road out to the highway. He headed toward Los Santos. The SUV followed him. They were closing in on him. He needs to lose them. Fast! Or, die trying. But, he is not letting them kill him. No! Not without an explanation as to why they are wanting to kill him.

Trevor sped on down the highway. The SUV following him closely behind. At one point, Trevor turned around in a space in the divider. The SUV followed him. They were heading back toward Mount Chiliad. He isn't sure where to lead them to to get rid of them. But, he's got to ditch them someplace.

Trevor swerved in and out of traffic trying to lose the SUV. No matter what he did, they were one step behind him. Nothing was slowing them down. Trevor was hoping they'd hit an oncoming car, but they were too good drivers. Trevor made a growling sound. They were beginning to irritate him.

All the way up the GOH they followed him. Where can he ditch them? Trevor's eyes darted around. Looking, wondering where to ditch them. "Maybe take them to Mount Chiliad. Kill them in the woods." Trevor mumbled to himself. "Killing them before they can kill me seem legit." He turned onto a dirt road that lead him to Mount Chiliad. Trevor checked the mirror. They were still behind him. "I don't know what you assholes are wanting from me, but I'll give you worse!" Trevor sped up, pulling away from the SUV.

They realized they are losing him. They sped up too, and rounded a bend thinking to find him. But, Trevor wasn't there. The SUV slowly crept on down the gravel road. Up a hill, and they stopped. Two men in the front seat looked around for Trevor. He was no where to be found. No where. With all this open space, where was he? Had he doubled back down the hill somehow and they missed him? With night coming on, they need to find him. They turned around and headed back down the hill. But, they came to a sudden halt. Trevor stood in front of the SUV. A big bazooka in his hands.

"Out fuckers!" He ordered. The two men in the SUV got out. Hands raised. Trevor eyed them. They were wearing t-shirts and jeans. Trevor was expecting some big Mob guys to get out. Wearing nice jewelry or something. Trevor wasn't sure what, but something. "Is that all of you in there?" Trevor is sure there has to be more then just two men in there. Especially in a big ass SUV. "Yes." They nervously said back. They weren't sure why Walter only sent out two men this time. He usually sends out four or five. "Just the two of us." One man added, thumbing between himself and his passenger.

Two against Trevor... How does this look?

"Now that I have your attention," he knows he's got it now, holding a big bazooka. "who are you? And, why are you following me?" 

The men looked at one another. Should they explain themselves to Trevor?

"Tell me!!" Trevor growled, making the two men jump. "You were with that prostitute, Angel." The other man explained. "So?" Said back Trevor. "You going to stone me or something?" 

"No. It's just...she is wanted for robbery..." 

"She robbed you two?" Trevor is not understanding this situation. 

"Not us. No. A Mob boss." 

Trevor knew there was a Mob boss someplace here in this conversation.

"Angel robbed a Mob boss?" Trevor asked. The men nodded. "She stole lots of money from him!" Trevor couldn't help not to smile at Angel's wit. "That makes her a criminal." Trevor is impressed with her! Here he thought Angel was just some prostitute, when she is really a criminal, out robbing men. Which, she did take his wallet, he remembers. He needs to get that back. But, to steal from the Mob?! Wow!! She is in the big time now. 

What the men aren't telling Trevor is that it was her father who stole from the Mob boss. Not actually Angel herself. They are hoping, and thinking, that maybe if Trevor thinks bad of her he can kill her for them.

"Yes! That makes her a criminal." They both agreed.

"Aren't you all criminals? So, what does it matter if she robbed from your boss?" 

"Trevor, may we call you Trevor?" The one man asked, getting brave enough to take a step toward Trevor.

"No!" Trevor growled. The man stopped, and backed away in fear. "How you know my name?" 

"We just know." Their not telling Trevor that Walter watches everyone, and knows what they are doing. Especially when they've been with Angel. 

"Fucking tell me!" Trevor now took a step toward them. The men backed away in fear. "Or, I will repaint your black SUV to red with your own blood!" 

The men soon realize they've gotten themselves in deep when they decided to chase Trevor again. But, this time, they were not thinking of actually meeting him face to face. In car would have been better. 

Trevor growled again. "Tell me!" He backed them up against their SUV. The men sweaty and hearts pounding, finally gave in...sort of. They figure they will kill Trevor before he can say anything to anyone else about what they are going to tell him. But, they don't know Trevor. "Okay. Okay. Walter is our boss. He is the Mob boss Angel has stolen money from. We are sent to kill her, as she is the only one left now of her family back in Liberty City."

"He killed her family?" Trevor don't like the sound of this. His face dropped a bit of hearing that someone had killed Angel's family.

I haven't any family.

"Yes. Walter had let her borrow money from him, for food, car payment, bills, and such. But she never paid him back for his hospitality." They explained. "Angel has stolen from him since 2008."

"Why does he have to kill her? Why can't he just catch her and ask for the money back."

"Well, in the years since 2008, Angel has killed a lot of Walter's men!" 

Trevor is thinking Hitmen. Why else would she kill them? If they were out to kill her, then she was out to kill them. Kill or be killed situation.

"You mean, like hitmen?" Trevor asked. "Um, yes." the men looked at one another. "One can call them that." The man stepped closer to Trevor. The front end of the bazooka just inches from this face. "Um, it's a real good pay if you'd like to join us." Trevor looked at the other man. He was smiling and nodding at Trevor to join them. "What you think?" Trevor looked at the man closes to him. Trevor can kill a person...but only if they are in his way, or threatening to hurt him, or Michael, or Franklin. Now, maybe even, Angel. 

"You just have to take out who she is with." The other man said, now boldly stepping up beside the other man in front of Trevor. They think, by the look in Trevor's eyes they've got him interested. Trevor roughly smiled. The two men looked at one another smiling also. Trevor lowed the bazooka.

"How does this Walter guy know who Angel is with? Is he watching her somehow?" 

"That's just it!" They both sounded so excited. "Walter has a Drone that flies around in the sky. He knows with it pretty much everything Angel does with anyone." Trevor looked away in thought. "He sees everything she does?" He was thinking of when they had sex in the back of his truck. Did Walter see them doing that with his flying Drone? "Yes!" They answered. "How long he been watching her?" Trevor asked. When he had sex with her, it's been awhile now since that has happen. He wondered if Walter had his Drone out then. 

The two men thought. "Actually, he just has been watching her just this month." Trevor felt some relief. They had slept together last month. So, Walter didn't get to see that show. "How does he know her partners or friends names?" He wondered how they knew his name. "We don't know, yet how he knows people's names. He's never told us that." the two men truthfully spoke. They don't know all things of what Walter does. "A lot of things he don't tell us about." Trevor nodded. He can understand that.

"So, what do you say about joining us?"

Trevor eyed their big, black SUV. 

"I love the SUV!" Trevor said, looking at it. Running his hand a little on the driver's side door. "Is it new?" He looked at the men. The men both shook their heads no. "It's older one." Trevor turned his head back to the SUV. "You going to put Angel in the back here? Maybe take her to Walter or what?" 

"No. If we find her, we are told to kill her! We don't have to take her to Walter or anything. We just kill her where we find her. Or, we can drive her out to someplace to kill her there." Trevor lean on the side of the SUV. Thinking. "The pay is awesome!" Trevor looked at them. "How you know your going to get paid for killing Angel? Walter could be lying to you two about a good pay."

"Oh, yeah! Walter pays good for his hunts that we find for him. Others have been paid well for finding someone and killing them." 

"How does he know when you've killed someone he's after? For all he knows you could be lying."

"We show proof." The one man got out a picture from his back pocket. He showed it to Trevor. Raising up his sunglasses, Trevor looked at the picture. The picture was so gruesome that even Trevor had to give it back. "We got paid good for that hit."

"So, you guys are hitmen, with some additional hitmen out there looking for Angel?" Trevor is confused.

"Yes." The other guy said back. "Whoever gets to the target first gets paid first."

"Is this a game to you all?"

"Not really so much of a game. Just everyone wanting paid for their work. And, right now Angel is our biggest target we've ever had!" 

Trevor rubbed his chin. They are all more wacked then he is!

"You want to join us?" They asked again.

Trevor eyed their SUV again. 

"Let's take a ride in your SUV. Then we'll talk job and pay."

Trevor hopped into the driver's seat as the two men got into the back. Trevor began to drive them on up a ways up the Mountain. "Where we going?" One man asked. "Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise." The two men are hoping Trevor is taking them to Angel. But, not quite. They rounded the bend, and came up to something like a fort. Men were standing up on look outs, with no pants on. 

Trevor stopped the SUV. He got out of the SUV. "Is this where Angel is?" The man asked looking around. Trevor open the back door. "Uh, no, sherlock!" Trevor hit the guy in the face knocking him out. The other man sat there, in shock.

"You!" Trevor growled at the man, making him jump. "don't move, or I'll cut you up into tiny pieces!" The man nodded. He was too scared to move anyway. Even too scared to move his dick out the door to piss. His jeans were soaked in piss.

Trevor pulled the other guy out of the back of the SUV, and pulled him up to the big, wooden gates. The gates open, and a man walked out, naked. "Got another one for ya!" Trevor dropped the man on the ground. Two more naked men came out to pick up their new gift. "Payment?" Trevor said, holding out his hand. The other naked man gave Trevor a fist full of money. Then, the naked man walked back into the fort, saying something to the others as he went in. 

Trevor went back to the SUV. He looked into the back seat to see if the other hitman was still there. Yep. He was. All wet with piss. "Looks like you had an accident." Said Trevor getting in to the driver's side. He turned around to face the man. "There's going to be a lot more accidents where this one came from." That was enough to make the man shit. Trevor laughed. "You are just full of accidents, aren't you?" Trevor turned on the SUV, and drove off, heading back to the highway. "What's your name? I'll need it for your tombstone." 

"Willy." Answered the man, making a face to his very wet pants. They were so soggy. Really uncomfortable. 

"Well, Willy, you are going to be more pissy willy by the time we are done with you!" 

Willy looked at Trevor. Who else is he going to meet?

"Who?" Asked Willy. 

"That's for me to know. You to brutally find out."


	33. A Hitman's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not good to be at the mercy of Trevor Philips.

Trevor drove Willy out to an abandon warehouse just outside the city limits. Trevor pulled the SUV right up to the side of the building. "Here we are, buddy." Said Trevor as he open the back door to the SUV. "All alone. No one out here to bother you. Out here, where no one knows where you are." Trevor motioned the man to climb out of the back seat. "What you going to do to me?" Asked Willy, as he slid off the back seat, and out on to the gravel road. "Hmm. You know, I'm not really sure what she's going to do to you...what I'd like to do to you would be horrible!" 

They walked up to the door and Trevor pushed it open. Inside was a mess. This place hasn't been used in years. It was all falling apart. Rats ran around, making Willy scream. "Don't worry. The rats won't bother you." Trevor took Willy into another room, and sat him down on a chair. Willy's jeans making a soggy sound. After Trevor cuffed Willy up to the chair, he sat on a chair across from Willy. Willy realized Trevor had handcuffed him to the chair. Was Trevor a cop? Where'd he get handcuffs from? But, that isn't important now.

What is important is, what woman is coming to see him? And, how soon will she be here? "Who is she that you speak of?" Willy isn't thinking of it being Angel. Trevor looked at him. "Don't you know, dumbass?" Willy shook his head, no, but then he asked, "Angel? Is it she who is going to kill me?" 

"Yes, Willy. It will be Angel who will kill you! And, I'm going to sit here and watch her kill you! Just like Walter killed her family." Trevor told him. "But, I had nothing to do with the killing of her family!" Willy told him back. "I swear my life on it." Trevor cocked his head. "You sure you want to 'swear your life on it?' " Willy looked away. Not really. "If you're lying, that will just send Angel in to a rage. She'll kill you just for being here to kill her!" 

"But, I don't want to kill her anymore!" 

"That's because you got caught." 

Willy shook his head no. "I don't want to work for Walter no more. I realize that Angel don't deserve to die. She did nothing wrong to Walter. It was all her father. He wouldn't pay Walter back for the money he borrowed."

"Wait, it wasn't Angel who stole from Walter?" asked Trevor.

"No. It was her father." 

"Then, why are you after someone innocent, you dumbfuck? Since she did nothing to Walter, you shouldn't be after her."

"I'm not now. I've learn that this is all not her fault. This is not right to punish Angel for the sin of her father." 

"Did Walter kill Angel's family, or his hitmen, which is what you are apart of, kill her father?" Trevor asked. Willy looked around. Thinking. Should he tell Trevor the truth? "Answer me, dick!" Trevor growled. "W-Walter had them killed!" Answered Willy. "Walter never killed anyone. He sent out his hitmen to do the jobs for him." Willy confessed. Trevor looked at him. "Are the hitmen killing Angel's friends too, like me? You fuckers chase after us, then if you get us, you kill us!" Willy nodded his head. 

"Yes! Walter has killed a lot of Angel's friends. Just last month, he had her best friend, Rachael killed. They killed her somewhere around Mount Chiliad." Willy isn't sure of the location, but he knows she was killed someplace in the woods. 

Trevor looked away. He knows he was almost next some time last month. "Were you the fuckers who chased me last time?" Trevor asked. Willy shook his head no. "No. It was another team. We are all in sets of four or five men in the big black SUV's."

"So, there is more then one SUV out there, hunting down, not only Angel, but her friends too." 

"Yes. Thanks to the Drone, we know where they are and who she maybe with."

Trevor is thinking... "So, say, if she is out having sex with a guy, you see it? You can see her with him?"

"Not so much us, the hitmen. We don't see anything. Only Walter can see her with someone with help from the Drone." Explained Willy. "If she is out with a man in a car, Walter can see it all happening. Her having sex with him in the car, to her eating with him in a car. Or, just kissing him in the car."

"How does Walter find Angel, to find her with someone doing something?" Asked Trevor. He is figuring the Drone helps Walter find Angel, where ever she is. "Like, say, she is coming out of her house, or walking down the street. Things like that."

Willy shrugged up his shoulders. "I don't really know. I'm guessing the Drone helps Walter find her. He has it flying around here in LS all the time."

"Is the Drone here? Now?" Trevor asked looking around for it. Willy looked around for it too. He is hoping it's here, to see this. But, he don't see it. "I don't know." answered Willy. He looked back at Trevor. "Why?" 

"Nothing. Was just wondering..." Trevor got up and walked around Willy. "...if it was here. So I can send Walter a message." Trevor put on fingerless gloves. 

Willy began to shake. Fear was raising up inside him. He watched Trevor walk around him as he sat in the chair tied up. And, tied up good he is! Trevor made damn sure Willy couldn't worm his way out of the handcuffs. Trevor knew those things would come in handy someday. 

"I guess you don't know how Walter gets people's phone numbers either?" Trevor was thinking of how someone text him his own name, a little before these fuckers in the black SUV showed up. 

"Um, I don't know. Maybe the internet?" Willy looked up at Trevor as he had stopped circling around him. 

Trevor nodded. "Could be..."

"Listen, man, I really need to clean up here. How about you just take me home. Let me clean up. We'll forget all about this. Maybe get a beer. Okay?"

"No. I can't let you do that!" Said back Trevor, to Willy's fear. "You see, Angel is my friend. I can't let anything happen to her. I can't let anyone hurt her, either..." 

"Come on, man! I'm not going to hurt or kill her now! I'm not. I promise." 

"oh, your not going to hurt anyone, anymore." Trevor unlocked the handcuffs. Willy took his wrist and rubbed them as they hurt from the cuffs. He looked at Trevor. "You letting me go?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Trevor grabbed Willy by his shirt, and walked him out to the SUV. Trevor open the driver's side door. "Thank you!" Said Willy, all excited that Trevor didn't kill him. "Yeah. Get in." Trevor told him. Willy climbed up into the driver's seat. "You want to come with me?" Willy asked, picking up something in the seat next to him. "We can have a beer." Trevor shook his head no. "Don't think so." With fingerless gloved hands, Trevor grabbed Willy's hands, before he could grab a gun, and handcuffed him to the steering wheel. "Hey, man!? What you doing?"

"Nothing." Trevor closed the door. He ran around to the passenger's side and got in. He started up the SUV, and put it in drive. Trevor pushed on the gas peddle. The SUV began to move. "What are you doing?" Screamed Willy. "You'll see." The SUV began to pick up speed, as Trevor pushed on the gas peddle more and more. Trevor fished out Willy's phone from his pocket. "Why you taking my cell phone?" Asked Willy. Trevor didn't answer. He just said, "See ya in Hell!" Trevor jumped out. "Wait!" Willy looked before him. A drop off was coming up at him fast. He tried to slam on the brakes. The tires tried to grip, but there was no pavement for them to grab. And with the wet grass, it only made the tires slide. The SUV stopped. The front of the SUV dangled over the edge of the cliff. It teetered totted a bit. Willy thought he was okay. His instinct was to put the car in reverse, but with his hands cuffed to the steering wheel, he can't put it in reverse. He can reach the peddles. He can't reach for the gear shift. Trevor had him fixed good! Suddenly, the weight of him and the SUV sent it over the cliff. Willy screamed as the LS river was coming up to meet him. The SUV plummeted into the river. Once in the water, Willy began to panic. The SUV is sinking. Water is coming in. He desperately tried to jerk off the cuffs, but they wouldn't come off. He then tried to pull off the steering wheel, but no. It wouldn't come off either. 

Willy looked up, and saw a shark, heading straight for the SUV, swaying it's tail to break the windshield. It took a few tries, but the window finally broke. Willy tried to scream as the shark came in after him. But, all that came out was bubbles. When the shark grabbed him, blood bubbled up to the surface.

"Sorry, Angel," Thought Trevor out loud as he looked down over the cliff. He could see the blood bubbles come up to the surface. Trevor can guess a shark got Willy. Or, he got so scared that his head exploded. Which ever way works good with Trevor. "I couldn't resist not to kill this one." Trevor knows how bad Angel would have liked to have killed Willy herself. "There will be more then him, I'm sure for Angel to kill." Where there is one, there are more.

Trevor walked back to the main road. He stopped to look at Willy's phone. "What is he got that fucker under?" Trevor was looking for Walter's number. 

It's time for Walter to receive a text.

Walter sat somewhere in LS. Somewhere no one knows where he is. A stripper in front of him, dancing nude. An evil grin came on his face as he watched her dance. He was thinking of what he's going to do to her after the dance. Or, sooner. His phone made a noise. He looked at it. No name came up. He hit open... 

"Don't fuck with me or my friends! Or, another one of your hitmen will be next."


	34. Bed Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has Angel in bed again.
> 
> A new job for Angel?
> 
> Someone has killed Walter's men! Who is it that killed them?

Morning came to Los Santos. Businesses were beginning to open for the day. 

Angel lay lazily, and naked in Michael's big bed. She was enjoying the feel of his soft bed sheets. She lay wrapped up in a sheet, and snuggled back into the pillow. The sun shinning into the bedroom by a space in the curtains. Angel pulled up the sheet and covered her eyes. Angel isn't ready to get up yet. This was too good of a dream to wake from. 

In the hallway, Angel can hear Michael talking on his cell phone. To whom he was talking to she isn't sure, but can guess by the tone of his voice, he is talking to his wife. Angel pulled off the sheet from her face. She lay there listening to the conversation. Angel is hoping Amanda isn't coming home right this minute. Angel don't want to get up right now. She don't want to get dressed right now, either. She let the bed sheet run over her naked body. Thinking of Michael's touch. 

Michael's voice got closer to the bedroom. He pushed open the door and came in. He was in his boxers now. He looked at Angel. He made a face, and pointing at the phone. He covered the phone with his hand so Amanda can't hear him talk to Angel. "Nagging wife." He told her, making a face. Angel can hear Amanda talking fast paced on the other end. She was talking so fast, and fact that a person couldn't understand what she was saying. "Are you listening to me, Michael?" Amanda screamed. That could be heard. "Yes, dear." Michael said back, making faces again. Angel laughed behind her hand. Trying to hide she is here.

But, Amanda was so busy going on about something that she isn't even thinking of Michael having a woman in his bed. 

"Your son is looking at porn magazines, Michael," she continued on the phone. "while your daughter is flirting with older men." 

Michael shrugged up his shoulders. What can he do about this? "I'm sorry, hunny, they're so fucked in the head..."

"Thanks to you! You low life shit! You're always looking at porn magazines, drinking... And, God only knows what else." 

Again, Michael made a face. Angel laughed a bit loud. When she realized that was a loud laugh, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" Asked Amanda.

"Fuck!" Mouthed Angel with a laugh. "Amanda heard me."

Michael shook his head at Angel. Covering up the phone, he said to Angel, "Don't worry about it."

"Michael? What are you doing?" 

"Nothing!"

What does Amanda care anyways. 

"You got a woman in bed with you?"

"No! I'm not in bed anyways."

"Really? That's a first."

It would be a first for Michael not to have a woman in his bed!

"Look, Amanda, I'll have a talk with the kids about things." Michael said, just to change the subject. He rolled his eyes. Angel tried not to laugh. "Sure you will...after your so drunk, you miss the toilet!" He shrugged his shoulders, again. He can't help it if he misses the toilet, when he's drunk. It's hard to see it when his eyes see two of them. He isn't sure which one he's suppose to piss in. Amanda kept going on to him. About how he never does anything right. It was time for Michael to get off the phone. "Listen, Amanda, I've got to get off the phone. I can't piss in the toilet right holding the phone!" He smiled at Angel. She laughed, trying not too laugh so loud. 

"Fall in the toilet, you ass!"

He heard her say as he hung up. Angel heard her too. "Nice wife." Michael stepped to the side of the bed. "Oh, that was nothing. You should hear her when she's really pissed off with me!" Angel giggled. "I can imagine." She said, as Michael sat down on the edge of the bed. He lay his phone up on the nightstand. "Yeah..." 

"You look at porn magazines?" She asked. Michael looked at her. He wondered what she means. Of course he looks at porn magazines. That's partly why he's so horny. "Yeah? Why?" Angel isn't going to lecture him is she? "You going to yell at me too?" He asked. "No." Angel said back. She turned to his bedside table, and pulled open the drawer. "I just saw a bunch of them in this drawer last night." She smirked. "Porn magazines and condoms." 

"You're nosy, you know that?" He laughed. He reached over and closed the drawer. He looked at her, slipping his hand underneath the bed sheet she has covering herself. He knows she is still naked under there.

"So, is the wife coming home any time soon?" Angel is hoping not. She likes being in his bed. "No." He answered. "I'm sure she's out with someone." He's guessing Amanda is with someone new, or she's with Fabein. "Good!" Angel smiled. She stretched out in his bed. Laying her hands up over her head. "I like laying here in your bed." Michael ran his hand over her bare stomach underneath the bed sheet. "I like you being in my bed." He threw the sheet off her, and raised up to hover over top her. Holding her hands up above her head. He wants to hold her still. He wants his way with her again. He lean his head down to kiss her lips. She laughed, and kissed him back. He broke the kiss on her lips to move his lips down to her neck. She lean her head back into the pillow, letting him have better access to her neck. His hand running up and down her bare body. Angel let out a moan of pleasure. She can let him do this all day.

Michael raised his head up to look at her. He never has looked in her bed side tables to see what's in her drawers. "What's in your bed side tables?"

She had to think. "Condoms. Packs of birth control pills." Which she takes the pills once a month. The condoms, she never has used. And, with her being on the Pill, she hasn't felt like she needed to use the condoms. That's how it always worked with she and her husband, Kip. But, then, she forgot to take the Pill and she did end up pregnant by Kip. She had a miscarriage. The doctor said that with that being two miscarriages, that she may not be able to get pregnant again. No one knows what the future holds.

"What? No porn magazines?!" Michael laughed. She playfully slapped him. "Just fuck me again if your going to." Michael raised up to pull off his boxers. "I'm going to do just that." Angel put her arms around Michael's neck. She bit on her bottom lip. Her head went back into the pillow as she moan out loud. She held on tightly to him, as he fucked her hard and good. Again.

Angel woke up around 12:00 pm. She looked over on the other side of the bed for Michael, he was asleep. She rolled over to face him. To her surprise he open his eyes. "I'm going to hide those porn magazines!" She said smiling. Her voice a little horsed. "They make you too horny." Michael smiled back, and laughed. "Yeah, but you liked it. Don't try to lie to me." 

"I'm not going to lie," she whispered. "I did like it!" Michael nodded. "I know you did. I could tell by the way you screamed my name!" 

"You made me scream it."

"I'll make you scream it again!" 

Michael began to raise up over top her again. "No, no. Not again!" Angel laughed and moved away from him. She got up off the bed. "Why not? I was enjoying that!" Michael said, looking up at her. Angel laughed. "You've had it enough." She went to pick up her clothes. "I don't think there is ever enough sex." He caught her up against the wall. She looked into his lust filled eyes. He wanted her again, so bad. Just to feel her. Hear her scream out his name... He loved it! "I know. We'll be doing it again, I'm sure. Right now, I've got other things to do. I've got to meet my friend Jenny for lunch at 1:00pm. Okay?" Angel slipped away from him.

"Will you and her do a thing together?" Michael asked her. "What thing?" She asked, putting on her panties. "You know? Girl on girl." He wanted her to do that with Rachael. Of course, that isn't going to be happening now. Now that Rachael is dead. Angel rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Jenny isn't too much into that stuff. And, what Rachael and I did was just a mistake." It happen after her parents were killed. It really wasn't meant to happen. Then it did happen. At the time, Angel was upset. Rachael was the next person she saw after Cooter. Rachael had come to see Angel before she and Cooter left that night for Los Santos. It was something Angel isn't proud of doing with Rachael. But, it was something that can't be erased now.

Michael walked over to Angel. She was pulling up the straps on her bra. She could feel Michael behind her. He touched her back, running his finger down her spine. Angel felt a shiver go through her. She can still feel his touch on her body. "Michael..." She stepped away from him. The thought of Amanda's voice going through her head. God! He's married. How can she forget that he's married? His marriage may not be good, but he is married. And, she keeps sleeping with him!

Michael stepped over to her again. Angel froze in place. His hand ran down the curve of her body. How he wanted her again. She closed her eyes, and fell back up against the wall. His touch is making her crazy. She isn't thinking straight either. She is wanting him too. He began to kiss her. She let herself kiss him back. Then she snapped herself out of it. "No." She slipped away from him again. 

She can't keep doing this. Sleeping with someone she'll never have... She did end up getting Kip. He was married at one time before marrying her.

Michael isn't going to push her in to doing it again. As much as he'd like to, he has to stop himself.

"What if I found a job for you?" Michael tried to change the subject. Angel looked at him. "What kind of job? I'm not stripping! I've done that enough already." She can't believe how many times she has stripped for him. Michael laughed. "No. Not like that. I'm talking about driving a car at high speeds?" He had read she has done illegal street racing. So, he can bet she'd be good to drive the get away car for the heist they're going to be doing soon. "Why would we be driving fast? Are you talking about illegal street racing?" Angel would love to get back into that again.

"No. Um," How does he say this? "to drive a get away car?" 

Angel looked at him. What is he talking about? Robbing somewhere?

"You mean, drive away from a robbery?"

"Yes!"

Now, the name Michael Townley is coming back to her mind. Is that who he is? Why else would he be talking about robbing something if it wasn't his name?

"The pay is good. You and me, and a crew of mine will be working together." 

He is sounding like something from she and Cooters old days. They would rob places. She drove the get away car.

How does he know this? Or is these just random questions because she don't have work.

"You mean, do a score together?" She asked. Michael nodded his head, yes. Angel looked away. "Um, I don't know if I can do that anymore." It's been years since she's driven a car that fast.

"Just think about it. But don't think too long on it. The score goes down soon, just as soon as we find another driver." Michael put on his clothes. "I'll think about it. Okay?" She headed out the bedroom door and down the steps. Michael followed her. "Okay. Think about it." Angel walked her way to the doors.

Michael came up behind her. He turned her around to face him. "Will I be seeing you any again today?" He asked, hoping so. He pushed back some hair from her face. Her face is too beautiful to hide. She shrugged up her shoulders. "I don't know. It depends on what all Jenny and I end up doing today. We may spend the day shopping, or sit talking at a restaurant." They sat at a restaurant so long once they were kicked out. "It depends all on what we're wanting to catch up on on each other." Angel hasn't seen Jenny in a long time. She lost contact with Jenny sometime after Walter showed up here in LS.

"Okay. But, call me sometime today." Michael handed her a folded piece of paper with his phone number written on it. At first, Angel was hesitant about taking it. She is still afraid of Walter finding out she is with Michael, and come to kill him. "I don't know... What about Walter?" Angel has already forgotten that Walter blew up Michael's car last night, out here, in his driveway. "Have you forgotten something?...." Asked Michael.

"What?" Angel wasn't thinking of Michael's car. He pushed open the double doors. Of course, what was left of his car wasn't there anymore. It had been carried away to be checked over to find out what had happen. But, it left the front yard, and driveway a mess. The grass was burned. Ends of the trees were scorched. Some gardeners were trying to fix everything back to what it was before. "Remember? Walter blew up my car last night?" Michael reminded her. Angel nodded. "I remember!" She turned around to face Michael. "I'm sorry I got you into my mess."

"It's okay. If I wasn't in your mess, I'd be in someone else's mess. Or, in my own mess." Michael thought of the FIB, and the mess he was in with them. Or, his own mess with robbing banks. And, his mess with Trevor, over faking his own death. That can't be forgotten now. Trevor won't let him forget it either.

Angel isn't sure what he's meaning. She still hasn't put him and Michael Townley together yet. But, it will all come together soon enough.

Angel took the folded piece of paper. "I'll call you later on." She finally said. Michael smiled. He finally got to give her his phone number. He felt like some teenage boy, finally getting the girl he likes his phone number. "Okay. I will be looking forward to receiving your call."

With those words, Michael kissed her lips. She took his kiss with a smile. Feeling like some teenager again. Kissing some boy she likes. In which, she got to marry him later on as an adult.

She and Kip, her now dead husband, went to the same schools together since elementary. They did everything together growing up. But, they lost contact once they graduated. They never found each other again. Until later, after Kip had done married. When they met again, years after graduation, they were back to their old habits again. Robbing liquor stores. When they went into hiding from the police one night, they had sex in his car. It was the first time she would get pregnant. Sometime later, Kip divorced his then wife, and married Angel. Later on Angel would have a miscarriage. The baby died soon after. They tried again. Again, Angel miscarriage. This time, the doctor thinks it was because she was upset over losing her husband, Kip.

Kip was killed in a gun shootout with police. This was going to be his last robbery. Then he and Angel would settle down. Of course, it didn't work out that way as planned. The police were waiting for he and his crew. They were to rob a bank that Morning. The police had been tipped off about the robbery. They were ready for Kip and his crew to show up to the robbery. The police was going to end it all that night. They had been after Kip and his crew for so long. It was time for it to end. Even if it meant killing Kip and his crew.

The kiss ended. "You want me to drive you somewhere? Drop you off to met your friend, Jenny." Michael asked her. Angel looked around. "How? Your car is burned up." She don't know he has other cars. "I've got two more cars in my garage." He thumbed over to the side of the house. "I can drive you somewhere in another car I have." Michael just hopes she don't ask where he got two more cars from. They were stolen. He stole them! "No. It's okay. I'll call a cab. I wouldn't want Jenny seeing you anyways. She may end up liking you like Rachael did." Angel smiled, jokingly. Michael laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure she would like me."

Women usually do like Michael. They like that psycho charm of his.

"If I don't get to see you again tonight, I will call you sometime tonight. Okay?" Angel is looking for a long day out with Jenny. She'll be lucky to get a break from Jenny. But, it will be fun, and good to see Jenny again. Michael nodded. "That's okay. As long as I get to hear from you. Even if it's 2 am!" 

Angel smiled. "With Jenny, it may not be till 2 am I get away from her! Jenny is the kind that's out all night."

"I'll be here then too!" That was a hint for her to come see him at his house again. Angel got the hint. 

Michael kissed her again. Angel pushed him away. "I'll never get away." She said, wanting him. "That's not so bad." He whispered. He'd like to never let her get away from him, ever again. But, he knows she has friends, and a life she wants to live. Like he did once. Before he could even think of holding her, Angel turned to leave him. As she walked down the driveway, she turned back to wave bye to him. He waved bye back. She turned back around, and out of the driveway, as the gate open to let her go. How much Michael wanted to close the gate, and keep her. He knows he can't. She's got to have her free time with friends.

But, if Walter hurts her, Michael will kill him!>/p>

That was another thing why Michael hated to let her go. What if Walter finds her? What if he kills her? Michael is sure Angel can take care of herself. With how dangerous Walter is, Michael isn't so sure Angel can fight him off.

Angel had called for a cab, from where she stood around Michael's house. The cab pulled up to her. She got in. "Where to?" Asked the driver. Angel looked at the text from Jenny. They were meeting at a restaurant called Ribbons. It was located on VineWood Boulevard. "Ribbons restaurant on VineWood Boulevard. Please." The driver hit the meteor. "Okay. No problem." The driver pulled out from beside the curve. As they drove Angel got a text. She looked down at it. No name. Her heart pounded. She knows it is from Walter. His name never comes up.

Fear came over her. Did he have Jenny? Was Michael okay?

If anything happen to either of them, Angel will kill Walter.

Angel knows what Agent Norton said the other day he came to Michael's house, showing her her own files. If she kills Walter, she goes to jail. If the police kill him, she goes free, and Walter goes to jail...Only to be released to terrorize she and her new friends she's made along the way, again.

No! This time, Walter is to be dealt with, or this will never end.

Heart pounding, she open the text...

"Two of my men were killed. Would you know who killed them?" Walter is figuring she killed his men again. "It won't be long till I find you. And, kill you!"

Is what the text said. But, who killed his two men? It wasn't her. Was someone else out there killing his men too? If so, she wondered who it is, so she can congratulate him on a job well done!

But, with this latest kill of his men, it makes a bigger chance of someone she loves to be killed too in return for his loss.

Next persons to die could be Cooter, Jenny, maybe Trevor. She did sleep with him. Or even Michael.


	35. Finding Out Details Among Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Trevor talk about things, dealing with the black SUV hitmen. 
> 
> They have a lot in common then just Angel, and having sex with her.

Trevor walked back to the main gravel road. It was afternoon now, and he needed a car. He needs to get to LS. He needs to find Angel. Let her know what's been going on. He walked till he found a truck. The passenger's hiking somewhere up the mountain. He broke the glass, making the car alarm sound. With no one out here to hear it, he popped open the door and hot wired the truck. After a few tries, the engine turned over. Trevor closed the door and went on his way.

As he was looking around, he was thinking... Willy was talking about one of Angel's friends had been killed out here. He wondered where. Was the body still here? He kept driving around Mount Chiliad. He saw a car parked on the side. It was covered with bushes and tree branches. It looked like it had been wreaked. Trevor stopped the truck, and got out to look it over. The car looked in good shape. Looked like it hasn't been here long. The windows were broken though. Probably done by hikers. The front end wreaked. Like it had crashed. Maybe trying to escape. Looked like it had been covered to hide it. Trevor wondered had the car been stolen. Then, he saw blood. Someone had been stabbed. A knife lay under the car. He could see the handle sticking out from underneath the car.

He looked around. He could see broken twigs, and a beaten path. It looked like someone had tried to run up the hill to the next gravel road, looking for help. Trevor followed the path. He came up to more broken, beaten path. He followed blood on the ground. As he got deeper into the woods, he saw where something had been laying. Possibly a persons dead body. This is the spot Angel's friend was killed on. He's sure of it, by the wreaked, makeshift half hidden car, and blood all around. The grass here was down, as if something had been laying on it. Grass was covered in blood. Bullet casing were laying around on the ground. Obviously, someone had been shot and killed here.... More so, finished off here. 

Trevor looked around. He wondered where the body is. Maybe the animals had gotten it. No. It all looked too fresh. Someone had gotten it. Did Walter come get his trophy for killing another one of Angel's friends? Or, had the police found the body? Trevor is guessing the police found the body. Why else wouldn't it be here? 

Trevor went back to his truck. He wondered who they, the hitmen had killed. What friend of Angel's? Someone she knew from here in LS, or and old friend she's known for a long time?

Trevor sat still in the driver's seat of the truck. He wonders if Angel knows about this? 

Somehow, he has a feeling, she knows all too well about this. 

Maybe Angel found the body herself before the police had found it.

Trevor started up the truck. He thinks he'll go see Michael. Maybe he knows something about this all. Somehow, Trevor has a feeling Michael knows about Angel's friends death. 

Trevor drove to Los Santos. Once there, he came up to Michael's house. He pulled up to the gate, and it slide open. He noticed the driveway is black. Like it had been burned. Trevor wondered who Michael pissed off this time? Had he done something to piss off Amanda? She would get pissed off enough to burn flowers, or blow something up.

But, Trevor has a feeling, this is not Amanda's doing. Or, Michael's doing.

Trevor stopped the truck and began to get out, just as Michael came out of the house. "Hey, T!" Greeted Michael, as he came onto the driveway. Trevor walked up to meet him, as he looked around at all the black, burned driveway. It smelt like something was burned here. Car? He is smelling car. A car had been burned here! Michael's car? "What happen here?" Trevor asked, looking around. "You fire off a bazooka? Or, Amanda do something?... No. Wait. She found you with another stripper, in bed with her! She blew up the stripper's car!" 

"No. Neither. Um," How does he explain this? "This guy is looking for this prostitute to kill her. He found out that I was with her, and he blew up my car last night!" Michael explained. Trevor looked at him. A thought came to his mind...Was Michael talking about Angel? Walter after her. "Wait. What's the prostitutes name?" Trevor is sure he knows her. "Um, Angel..." Michael thought Trevor wouldn't know her. But, he does. "I knew it! "You were with Angel, too!" Michael looked at Trevor. He remembers Angel saying something about her sleeping with Trevor when she first got here to LS. "Were you followed around by a big, black SUV?" Asked Trevor. He wonders, since Michael has been with Angel too, was he ever chased by a black SUV.

Michael was thinking. "I was with Angel when a black SUV chased us on the GOH." Michael explained. Trevor is figuring the SUV was after Michael, because he was with Angel. 

"Wow! Really? I just killed two of those SUV fuckers!" 

Michael looked at him. He couldn't believe they would be so dumb as to fuck with Trevor!

"Oh, hell!"

"Yeah!"

"Where? When?"

"Up around Mount Chiliad. I gave one man to the Mountian Men, and I let the other man drop off a cliff, to be eaten by sharks in the LS river!" 

"Yeah. That sounds like something you'd do. That or beat the man to death!" Said back Michael. 

"I thought Angel would like to beat the next man to death for killing her family, trying to kill her, and you and me!" He pointed between the two of them. 

"You know about her family too?" Michael asked. He isn't sure if Angel had gotten to tell her story to anyone else but him. 

Trevor shook his head, yes. "The fuckers trying to kill us all told me all about her family, and how this Walter guy had them killed. Now, he's after her for the sins of her father for not paying back money that he owed this fucker, Walter. How he's been killing off all her friends..."

Michael's head dropped. He was thinking of Rachael. And, how she had come to the hands of Walter himself, or his hitmen out there in the woods.

"What?" Asked Trevor. "Don't tell me he got to Angel, and killed her."

"No. No! He hasn't gotten to her. He's been trying to get her. He's come close. But, he hasn't gotten her. Yet."

"He's not getting her either! I'll kill that fucker before he lays a finger on her!" 

"I know. I want to kill him too for what all he's done to Angel." Michael looked away. Then back to Trevor. "He got one of her best friends. A friend she grew up with back in Liberty City." 

"Oh, no! Oh hell!" Said back Trevor, furious with hurt. Burning with anger.

"Yeah. Her name was Rachael. He, or one of his hitmen, killed her out around Mount Chiliad the other night. Me, Angel, and her friend, Cooter found the body." 

Trevor is guessing what he had found out there today was where they had killed Rachael. He knew someone was killed there. He could tell it.

"That fucker!" Trevor snarled through gritting teeth. "I am going to kill that bitch for her... Ooohhh, when I find him...I'm going to do things to him he never knew was possible." 

"I know you will, man! Me and you both."

"Not only will I hurt him for hurting her, but for wanting to hurt and kill us as well!" He motioned between he and Michael, again. 

"I agree!" Michael wants blood just as much as Trevor does. 

"Where is Angel now?" Trevor hopes she is someplace safe. "She is out with a girlfriend. They met today for lunch."

"Should they be together? I mean, if Walter sees them, he can kill her friend again."

"I know. But she can't just stand in fear, and let him rule her life. What can she do?" 

Trevor shrugged up his shoulders. "I don't know." Trevor thought a moment. He got an idea. "What if we go check up on them? Not let them see us, thought. Just be ghost in case Walter, or his hitmen show up." 

"That may not be a bad idea." Michael agreed." 

"Find out where they are." Trevor said. "Okay... Oh, shit!" Michael remembered something. "What?" Asked Trevor. "I can't call her. She never would give me her phone number. I just now gave her mine again. But, she won't call me." Trevor nodded his head. "I know. She did me the same way. Said she was afraid of getting me killed if I had her number." 

"Yeah. She said that to me too." Michael said back. He ran his hands over his face. "We've got to find them. Tonight. Hopefully, Walter don't know where they are."

"Walter has drones looking out for her." 

"What?" Michael asked, not believing this.

"Yeah! One fucker told me about the drones Walter has, watching every move Angel makes."

"Hell! Then he could know where they are long time before we do!" 

"Then, we've got to find them fast. So, get your fat ass moving, Michael. We don't have all night to find them." Trevor motioned for Michael to follow him to the truck parked on the black, burned driveway. "What about your car?" 

"I'm going to kill Walter for blowing it up. That was a nice car!"

"No, I mean, are you going to get another one like it?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. It just won't have the same feel as the other did. And, it won't have, um, some other close feelings in it like the other did."

"Don't worry, Mikey. "You'll get back the good memories of hookers you had in the other car. Now, you'll have a whole new car to start all over again in!"


	36. Jenny Wordsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is out to lunch with her friend, Jenny.
> 
> Michael gets a surprise! If it can happen again. If Angel don't miscarry again.
> 
> Michael and Trevor feel like they should be protecting them from Walter.
> 
> Drones.

Angel and Jenny sat at a window booth at a restaurant in downtown Los Santos. They giggled and talked about the old days. They thought back on fun times they shared together as kids back in Liberty City. Although it is good to see Angel again, Jenny can't help not to wonder why Angel had fled here to LS so fast? Jenny is another one that Angel never would tell her troubles to. Jenny don't know much about the death of Angel's parents. Jenny knows they are dead, but she don't know yet how they died. 

Jenny looked at Angel. Analyzing her face. "You still look the same, girl." Said Jenny with a bright smile. "Thank you! You look good too." Angel looked up at Jenny from her small bag she peeped in to. Jenny looked as she always does. Nothing done to her brown hair. It was done up in a messy bun. Her brown eyes shone so bright, as they always did. Even back as kids, Jenny always had bright brown eyes. Her lips perky, just like her breasts. Her nose just the right size. Jenny's jeans and shirt fit her curves perfectly.... Angel looked away. Why is she noticing this?

"You talk to Rachael lately?" Asked Jenny, taking a sip of Cola, and looking at Angel. She waited for an answer. Angel realized that Jenny don't know Rachael is dead now. "Rachael came talking to me a few weeks back." Continued Jenny, swallowing Cola in her mouth. Angel looked at Jenny. "How long you been in town?" Hell! How long had Rachael been here in LS before she met up with Angel, and got killed. "I thought you just got here." Jenny looked away thinking. How long had she been here in LS for.

"Two months now." She told Angel. Angel's mouth dropped. "That long?" Angel had no idea Jenny has been here in LS that long. Jenny nodded. "Yep. I got here to LS early last month. And, this month is almost over with, so I've been here for two full months now." Angel looked away in awe. "Why didn't I know you were here sooner? We could have been doing things together sooner." Jenny agreed with a nod. "I know." She looked away thinking. Jenny knows she should have seen Angel sooner. She did have a hard time finding Angel. Jenny looked back at Angel. "At first, I couldn't find you." Angel looked at Jenny, thinking, why couldn't Walter not find me? He seems to be the only one who found Angel when no one else can. "Then, I ran into Cooter. I asked him about you. He told me where I may find you. I am so glad you was not in a homeless shelter!" Jenny lay her hand on Angel's hand as it sat on the table. Angel's eyes darted to their hands touching. Angel thought Jenny isn't into that stuff. Why she holding Angel's hand for? 

Friendship?

"What happen to the apartment? Cooter said it burned down." Angel took her hand back, and sat back in the booth. She can't tell her the truth about Walter burning it down. Jenny don't know anything about Walter, or what happen to her parents. Angel isn't going to get Jenny involved in to her mess with Walter. It's best Jenny knows nothing about Walter. "Um, we don't know what happen. The fire department is still investigating it." Jenny made a pouty face. "That's too bad. I hope everyone is okay?" Jenny knows a lot of the people in that apartment was seniors, and maybe a few young families. She has met a few of them before. "The landlord going to rebuild?" Jenny asked. Angel shook her head no. "Nope." Said back Angel, unfolding her napkin and laying it out on her lap. "No?" Asked Jenny in surprise. "Why not?" 

"I don't think she is worrying about it. If anyone is going to rebuild that building, it will have to be one of us who lived there." Angel pointed to herself. With the money Angel has stolen from Randy McCove in the trunk of his car she stole from him, she can rebuild the apartment building. Which, Angel is thinking about doing to let those who use to live there come back to stay. For them to live in a better building. Not one falling apart, with graffiti written all over it. "Who's got the money to do that? Aren't they all on Social Security or something?" Jenny asked. She don't realize that some of the people who lived there worked. "The young couples works. And, some others. Even some of the seniors still work." 

"Wow!" Jenny was amazed at some seniors still working. Tough times she can guess. Or, maybe they just want to work.

"Yeah..." Angel looked away, thinking about the people in that apartment building. One woman was a prostitute. Angel had even worked with her before.

"Anyways," Jenny lean her elbows on to the table, and rest her chin on the back of her hands. "meet anyone new here in LS?" Jenny is guessing so. After all, Angel has been living here now for years. Surely she has found someone by now. Angel looked at Jenny. A smile on Jenny's face, and high up eyesbrows means she is sure Angel has been with someone new these years. Angel smiled and laughed at the look on Jenny's face. "So, you have met someone?" Jenny lowered her hands down on to the table. "What's his name? Have you slept with him yet? Answer the second question first!" Angel looked at her. Mouth open. She can't believe what Jenny said. 

"Jenny!"

"What? I am just asking a question." 

Angel shook her head side to side and looked away. 

"Is he that bad in bed?! You can't talk about it now."

Angel ran her hand over her face, and stopped it on her face. Angel knew this question would come up.

"Ooohhh," Jenny made a face. "he is really that bad."

Angel moved her hand off her face, and held her head up on the back of the booth with her elbow. She looked at Jenny. "What? Oh, I hope he's better then Matt was." Jenny can still remember a man Angel slept with back in LC. His name was Matt something. They never did find out what his last name was. They had met him at a bar one night. Angel went back to his house, and the next morning, at breakfast with Jenny and Rachael, Angel never said one word about Matt. Nothing about the sex, if it was good or bad. Nothing.

Angel was thinking of Michael. How good he is! Michael is definitely better then Matt ever could be!

Angel cleared her throat She just swirled her straw around in her glass of Cola. As she began to take a sip, a smiled crept across her face. Jenny laughed. "He is good!" Clearly, the sex with this new man of Angel's is good at sex. Otherwise, Angel wouldn't be smiling about it. She didn't smile about it with Matt. 

"Can I have details?" Jenny whispered as she lean down to the table so no one would hear her. 

With her lips still sucking Cola from out of the straw, Angel moved her eyes to look up at Jenny. Angel let the straw go from her lips. "Maybe." 

"Oh! I knew you'd do that to me. You did the same thing to me with Kip! You wouldn't tell me anything about him, or the sex." Jenny complained. Angel just laughed. "This is not funny!..." Jenny said, trying not to laugh, but is failing. "I like to hear details of it." Angel shook her head no. "Oh, man." Jenny is not getting anything out of Angel about her new love. Not right now, anyways. "I'm not giving out any details about the man. I need some privacy, ya know?"

"Yes, but, I am your best friend..." Angel looked up at her. Jenny is not totally, her one and only best friend. That was Rachael's position. "okay, that is Rachael's place in your life," Angel looked down. That was settled. "but I am second best friend of your's, behind Rachael." Angel cocked her head. Yeah. She can agree on Jenny being second best friend of her's. "Can you tell me his name? What he looks like?" Jenny asked. "That is common talk too." 

"Maybe."

"You are hard to deal with."

Angel just smiled. "I know I am." She moved around in the booth, moving her bag to the table. "What's in the bag? You get him a gift for good sex." Asked Jenny, having a need to reach out and grab the bag to find out what's in it. Angel looked at the bag, then to Jenny. "It's nothing." She does not owe Jenny any explanation as to what is in the bag, or why it is there.

"Let me look!" Before Angel could stop her, Jenny reached over across the table and grabbed the bag. 

"Jenny!" Cried Angel, failing to grab it. Once Jenny had it, she looked in it. Her brown eyes got wide open. She looked up at Angel. Angel sat there. Her hand covering half her face. She peeked out at Jenny between two fingers. 

"Angel..."

"I know..."

"Are you?..."

"I don't know yet...I am too scared to check." 

Angel bit on her fingernail. She hopes she isn't. She can't go through pain of losing another one again.

"Does he know?"

"No. And, I don't know if he'll ever know about it either."

"He has a right to know about this, Angel."

"I know. I'm thinking about how to tell him, if I am..." God. She couldn't even say the word. Fear went all through her. Angel took back the bag. 

"There is a restroom here..."

"I am not doing that here!" Angel felt upset. She can't do that in a public restroom. Good lord above.

"Okay. Okay. I don't blame you. I wouldn't check it here either. It would be gross to check it in a public restroom." 

In a public restroom, one would feel no privacy.

Silence fell between them.

"So, how long have you known this man?" Jenny asked, trying to conversant. Angel had to think. "Long time now. About two or three months." Jenny nodded. "Is he worth the sex? Even that?" She pointed at Angel's bag. "Yes. But I should have been more careful." Angel can't believe how she just jumped right into bed with Michael. What the hell is wrong with her?! 

"Yes!" Agreed Jenny. "I really wish you'd be more careful too." 

Angel covered her face now with both hands. "God help us. For we know not what we do." She mummled behind her hands covering her face. Angel is half afraid Michael won't like this. How did Angel get herself into this mess?...Oh, yeah, his charm got her here.

Again, silence fell between them.

Angel's mind got on the item in her bag that she doesn't hear the familiar voice coming in behind her.

Jenny took a notice to the two men who just walked into the restaurant. "Is the new man you're with now, handsome? Well dressed? Dreamy eyes? Hypatizing voice?"

Angel looked up at Jenny. "Yeah..." Jenny was describing Michael pretty good. But, how? Jenny has never met Michael, has she? "how you know?" Angel asked. Jenny nodded to the two men standing in the back of the restaurant by the door. They looked as if they were looking for someone. Jenny can bet they are looking for Angel. Angel turned her head around to look at who just walked in. It was Michael De Santa with Trevor Philips. Angel still needs to give him his wallet. "What are they doing here?" Angel wondered. Jenny motioned to the two men, pointing at Angel.

Michael and Trevor walked to the two women. Michael sat down next to Angel, as she quickly moved her small bag. She don't want him seeing the item inside it. Trevor sat down next to Jenny. 

"Hi, sweetheart! I'm Trevor!" Trevor gave out his hand for Jenny to shake. Jenny did so. "Jenny." She introduced herself. They both were liking each other's company.

"This is Michael!" Angel pointed to the nice dressed suit guy. Michael nodded, and smiled at Jenny. "This is my friend, Jenny." 

"Hi!" Smiled back Jenny. She can understand why Angel is fucking him into the mattress. If she didn't already have someone, she'd fuck Michael into the mattress too.

Angel turned her attention to Michael...

"Michael? What are you two doing here?" She looked between the two men. "We came to check up on you. We, um," Michael looked at Jenny. He is sure she don't know about Walter, and what's going on here with him and Angel. "ran in to some, trouble," Michael said, emphasizing the word, "trouble." He turned his head back to look at Angel. "Trouble?" At first, Angel didn't know what he meant. She had been so lost sitting here talking to Jenny, and the item in the bag that she had forgotten all about her sorry reality. "Oh crap! Trouble! You two okay?" It finally hit her about "trouble." 

"We're fine!" said back Trevor. "I took care of them."

Knowing Trevor more now a days, Angel can bet he has killed some more of Walter's hitmen. Which hit Angel...That is why Walter text her about more of his men being killed. Trevor had just killed some of them! Badly of them to pick on Trevor.

Angel was relived to hear this. That Trevor had taken care of some hitmen for Angel.

"Thank you, Trevor!" She told him. "No problem! I don't like my friends to be hassled."

But, Angel is sure there will be more where those came from. They are not out of this war with Walter yet.

"I'm sure they're are more though. We are going to have to use common sense to out dodge them now."

"What is going on here?" Asked Jenny. They all looked at her. She don't know anything about Walter. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Angel?" Jenny knows Angel was always in trouble with the law. But, over what she was in trouble for, Jenny never knew.  


"What did you do this time to the law?"

"Nothing! This time, it isn't the law who is after me. It's someone else."

"Who?"

"The less you know, the better."

Jenny isn't liking the sound of this all.

If it's something that can get Angel hurt, or killed, Jenny is thinking she needs to tell Michael about the thing in the bag.

Michael and Trevor was talking to the server. 

Jenny looked at the bag, as Angel had it sitting on the table again. Angel saw her eyes, telling her to tell Michael about the item in the bag. Angel mouthed 'No.' Anyway, Angel don't really know if she is or not. She don't want to tell Michael something that isn't. Or, can't be. She done missed two times up with Kip. She don't need to miss up with Michael.

Jenny is going to get Michael to notice that bag.

The server left. "You like bags, Michael?" Asked Jenny. Angel snapped her head around to look at Jenny. 'No!' Mouthed Angel. She took it off the table. "Yeeeaah..." Michael looked at the bag, but Angel had moved it. "What's in the bag?" It was just a small brown bag with pharmacy written on it. Some medicine he is guessing.

"Just a bar of soap..."

"...A test..."

Angel looked at Jenny. Her mouth hung open. She can't believe Jenny said that.

Now, Michael is curious.

"A test?" He echoed back. Angel closed her eyes. She don't want to have to explain this to him. "What kind of a test?" Michael asked, not really thinking of what kind of a test it is. 

"Um," What does Angel say? "A test...to um..." To tell a woman when she's really fucked! Is what Angel thought, but didn't say. "...test their new bar of soap out..."

Jenny made a face. She wants Angel to tell Michael the truth.

Michael isn't getting it yet. He is confused. Trevor thought he'd help out here....

"It's a pregnancy test, Michael!" Trevor joined in, as Michael and Angel looked at him. "You should know about these things. You went through it twice before."

Jenny looked at Angel. A shock went through her body. Michael has kids? Does Angel know this?

Angel does know about Michael's kids, and wife. She just is trying not to admit it. 

Michael turned his head slowly to look at Angel. She covered her face. She don't want to look at him. 

"Pregnancy test?" Asked Michael.

Angel kept her face covered with her hand. She can't look at him. She don't want to talk about this, but now that it's brought up....

Angel uncovered her face to look at Michael. He sat waiting for her to talk to him. She bit on her fingernail.

"Look, Michael, I don't know if I am or not yet. It's been two months now, and I missed my period. I, um," She nervously swallowed. "I - I got worried, and went to get a pregnancy test just to check it. I haven't checked it yet. I'm going to check it when I get home." She looked up into his soft eyes. They seemed warm, and hopeful. Like he liked the idea of being a dad again to a young one. Maybe, he can start new with this new life.

Trevor and Jenny got up to leave, or do something. Michael kept Angel trapped in the booth. He held her hand. And, he kissed her lips. 

Maybe this is a chance for both of them to start over.

"Ready to head shopping, Angel?" Jenny came back to the table asking Angel as she lay down a tip for the server. Angel looked up at Jenny. "Yeah!" Angel can't wait to go shopping, and relax. She began to get up, while looking at Michael. Michael was noticing her body. No belly bump was showing up yet. Of course though, with Angel being so thin, it will be a while before she starts to show.

"Need a ride to somewhere to shop at?" Asked Trevor as they came out to the sidewalk, next to his stolen truck. "Nah. We are just going to walk around downtown LS to shop. When we are finished, we'll get a cab." 

"Okay." Trevor got up into the driver's side of the truck, and waited on Michael. Michael stood there looking at Angel. His mind thinking of her being pregnant. By him! But, he don't want to get his hopes up. She may not be pregnant at all. Just a delay in her period cycle. He can't help not to hope, though. 

Angel isn't sure which to hope for...that she maybe pregnant, or to hope that she isn't pregnant. What if she miscarries again? She can not go through that pain again. Twice before is enough for her.

Deep inside her, she is hoping she is pregnant by Michael. Maybe she can have a second chance at a baby, when she didn't get a chance with Kip at all. But, like Michael, she can't get her hopes up. She can miscarry again. Or, not be pregnant at all.

Jenny stood by the side, watching Michael and Angel. She knows they both want this. What if it don't happen? Jenny knows about Angel's miscarries. This could be just another false alarm. Jenny hopes not. She thinks this will be good for Angel, to start over again.

"You call me if you need me. Okay?" Michael asked her. Angel nodded. "I will." she agreed. Michael passionately kissed her.

As Trevor sat in the truck, waiting for Michael to act out some movie fantasy, Trevor notice something hanging over them in the air. Realizing what it is, he sat up in the seat. "Get in the truck!" He yelled at them. Michael, Jenny, and Angel looked at him. "What's wrong, T?" Michael isn't liking the sheer panic in Trevor's voice. Very few times does Trevor panic. For some reason, this time is one of them. "Look up!" Trevor pointed above them. Michael, Jenny and Angel all looked up to see a Drone hanging in the sky above them. "What the fuck is that thing?" Asked Jenny. She had never seen a drone before. Let alone know the reason why it is watching them for. 

"It's Walter!" Angel is guessing. Why else would there be a drone watching them? "Get in the truck." Michael told she and Jenny. "We've got to loose this thing." They all ran to Trevor's stolen truck and got in as Trevor fired up the truck. "What's going on? Who is Walter?" Jenny is wondering if he is one of Angel's old lovers or something, out to kill her for finding her with another man. Of course, that isn't the situation here this time. Michael looked at Angel. He is guessing Jenny knows nothing about Walter. Or the death of Angel's parents. In which, he is correct. Jenny has no idea what is going on here.

Someday Angel will explain this all to Jenny. Now is not the time though. 

"Hang on!" Trevor hit the gas, and the truck's tires spun trying to get traction. When they finally found the street, the truck took off fast. Angel turned around to look out the back window at the drone as it followed them. "It's following us!" She told the others. Trevor could see it in the review mirror. He isn't sure where, or how to loose it. But, it has to be lost quick! Trevor headed up the GOH. He is figuring the best place to loose it would be out in the woods. Hopefully, it will hit a tree, and crash. Hopefully. Trevor wonders how good Walter is at flying that damn thing. Guess they will find out.


	37. Drones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Michael, Jenny, and Angel get chased by a Drones of Walter's.
> 
> Can they escape it? Or, will it be the end of them all.

Trevor sped up the GOH trying to lose the Drone as it followed close behind. He swerved in and out of traffic, even driving on the wrong side of the road. But, nothing was losing this Drone. "We've got to lose this thing, T!" Cried Michael, turning his attention to Trevor who is driving. "I will lose it, Michael!" Trevor kept an eye in the review mirror and the other eye on the road. He don't want to hurt, or get anyone killed with his driving, but he's got to keep trying to lose this thing. Nothing is working! The Drone stayed on their ass with every turn of the wheel Trevor made.

The drone came up to the back of the truck. "What's it doing?" Asked Jenny, as she and Angel watched it out the back window. The drone got close to the truck, and fired off a laser beam, hitting the truck. The truck died a bit. "What the fuck?!" Said, Trevor as he looked down at the dashboard lights. The dashboard lights flashed off and on, as the laser beam took out the electric, draining out the battery a bit. Trevor tried to start the truck as it stopped in the middle of the GOH. Cars honking as they went around them. "Start ya turd!" Trevor ordered the truck through gritted teeth. But, the truck was not starting. 

"Ugh!!" Screamed Trevor. "Piece of shit!"

"It's not the truck, T. That damn drone has taken out the battery."

"Fuck!" Cried Jenny. "That damn thing is going to kill us!" 

"Not if I can help it, sweetheart!" With one last try to start the truck, Trevor turned the key. It started up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Trevor put the thing in drive, and they were off again. Trevor pushed the petal as hard as he could. The speed of the truck kept going up, faster and faster. Trevor gritted his teeth, as he watched the drone come up again behind them. He is sure the drone is going to hit them with another laser again. Trevor could see the drone beginning to glow. He knows it's going to hit them again with a laser, and may even end the battery in the truck. 

Maybe even finish them off.

Trevor is not going to let that happen.

This time Trevor is ready for another hit. He held onto the wheel, and watched the drone in the mirrors. Waiting for it to blow out another laser beam at the truck.

"It's going to hit us again!" Jenny warned.

Within seconds, the drone blasted out another laser beam at the truck. Trevor steered the truck to the left to avoid being hit again. The laser beam ended up missing them, and hit the car that was in front of them, making the car blow up.

"Oh, God!" Screamed out Jenny as they watched the car burn up. A man jumped out of the car, and ran to safety. 

"That man is okay." Said Angel, turned back around to face the front of the truck again. She is relived the man is okay. That he got out of his car alive, and hopefully unharmed. He may have some scares though, but he is okay. 

Trevor put out his hand, and gave the drone the middle finger.

"No killing today, fucker!"

Walter had missed them, and the guy in the other car. He came close to hitting them again. But, this time, Trevor was ready for him.

As Angel turned back around to face the front of the truck again, she and Michael's eyes met. He is wondering if she is okay. With her being pregnant, this can't be good for the baby. His baby. But, Michael is getting a little ahead of himself here. They don't even know yet if she really is pregnant or not. If she is pregnant, all Michael can do is hope the baby, and her are okay.

At this moment in time, Michael is hoping that Angel isn't pregnant.

Which, so is Angel. She has been through things like this before while being pregnant, and being chased by Walter. So this is nothing new. All but for the drone. Being chased by a drone of Walter's is something new. Even for Walter.

But, another thought came to Michael's mind....If Walter knew Angel is pregnant, would he try to kill her then too? Would he be that cruel to kill a mother and her unborn baby? Michael isn't sure. But, if Walter is that damn mean of a person to do something like that to a mother and her unborn baby, Walter is an asshole! 

Walter is the reason Angel miscarried with her husband, Kip so long ago. 

Walter don't really care who he kills, or hurts while chasing Angel. As long as he gets blood, or his money back, he will be a happy man.

They were coming up on State Wilderness Park. Trevor has to get rid of this damn drone now! He turned off into the park. Hopefully, he can get the drone to hit a tree, and crash. Trevor drove fast through the bumpy gravel road. 

"Be careful, T!" Michael said, worry in his voice. He looked back at Angel and Jenny who was being tossed around like salads. Michael is worrying about Angel being pregnant. He is worrying about all this bouncing around is not good for the baby. Then, again, she may not even be pregnant. So, hopefully, he is worrying himself for nothing...Not that he wants Angel hurt. He surely don't want her hurt. But, it makes a big difference if a baby is on board.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Trevor said as he looked at Angel in the review mirror. He had almost forgotten about her being pregnant. "It's just - the gravel road is soo bumpy..."

"I'm okay. It's okay." Angel said back. She knows these gravel roads are bumpy. But, being pregnant makes it harder to deal with.

Trevor can still see the drone in the mirrors. It has fallen back a few feet. Trevor decided this to be a good time for them to hide, and he and Michael come out with guns blazing!

Trevor pulled up around some trees. He turned off the truck, so in case that drone can pick up heat from a running car. 

"Okay, we'll hide here." Trevor looked around at the surrounding trees. "The drone should not be able to see us in here. Among these trees." He looked up into the mirror back at Jenny and Angel. "You two girls stay in the truck. Michael and I will gun that damn thing down." Trevor looked at Michael. "Let's go!" Michael nodded, and they both got out their guns. Jenny's eyes went wide. What were they doing with guns?! Who were they anyways? How did Angel even met them? 

Michael turned around to look at Angel. "Don't move." He told them. "Whatever happens, don't move till we get back. If we don't return, get the hell out of here! Understand me?" He asked. The two women nodded. Michael took another look at Angel before he pushed open the door and got out. 

Jenny lean back in the seat. She isn't sure she can take much more of this shit. Jenny began to breath heavily. Almost like she is in deep labor, about to give birth!

"Who are those two men?"

"I don't know." Angel still don't know their full story yet.

"What?" Jenny turned to look at Angel, not catching what she said. Angel shook her head. She don't want Jenny to know she don't know much about Michael and Trevor. She don't know what they do for a living. But, as Angel can recall Michael talking to her about a job, and for her to drive the get away car, sounds to her like they're criminals. 

"We'll be okay, Jenny." Angel said, hoping a gigantic car crusher don't suddenly fall down on top of them. Angel took Jenny's hand, to try to comfort her. But, it isn't working. "Are you sure?" Asked Jenny. She looked at Angel. "What if your two men friends get killed? What then do we do?"

Angel laughed. "Those two won't get killed! Trust me on that." Being around Trevor and Michael has taught Angel that nothing holds those two down. In a city on fire, those two would walk out of the fiery ash unharmed. Angel is also sure that Walter don't stand a chase against those two either. And, Walter has been up against the best criminals in all of everywhere he's ever been. 

Trevor and Michael hide behind some trees. They looked up at the sky for the drone. No sign of it yet. "Where is it?" Trevor growled. Maybe it turned back, or got lost. Hopefully, Walter changed his mind about killing them. Which, they doubt happens. Walter seems like the kind that if he wants a person dead, he won't stop till the person or persons is dead.

Silence fell.

Trevor looked over at Michael. "Why didn't you wear a condom with Angel?" 

"What the fuck?" Michael said back, looking over at him. "We're going to talk about that now?"

"She's a nice girl, and you can't keep it in your pants! Now, she is pregnant."

"We don't even know if she is pregnant, T! She may not be pregnant. She hasn't checked it yet." Michael looked back up at the sky. He was almost forgetting what they were looking for... The drone. That damn drone. "Now, shut the fuck up, T! If this drone hears us talking, it may turn around and we won't get to shoot it down."

Trevor wants to shoot Walter down!

Trevor and Michael can bet that Walter's never been up against men like them. From the sounds of things with Walter's hitmen, no one wants to stand up against Walter. But, there is always someone who will stand up to bullies.

Then, they heard a buzzing sound coming from the sky. "Get down!" Trevor whispered. He don't want the drone to see them. They ducked more behind the trees they were already hiding behind. They can see it hovering around. A camera moving around, searching for them. It didn't see them hiding behind the trees. Without word, fearing it can pick up the sound of his voice, Trevor motioned Michael to follow his lead. Michael nodded.

They both leaped out of the woods. The drone heard them, and turned around to see them standing there. Guns drawn. But, the drone got pissed, and leaped at them. The two men fired rounds at the drone. The bullets ricocheted off it. "Damn! It has a metal shield around it." Michael noted. Trevor growled, and got out something else. A sticky bomb. He threw it at the drone. The sticky bomb caught on the body of the drone. "Throw a sticky bomb at it." Trevor told Michael. Michael did the same thing.  
The men hide as the sticky bombs exploded, making the drone lose control. It crashed into a tree, and fell to the ground. "Come on!" Trevor yelled for Michael to follow him. They ran to where the drone had crashed. It lay there, smoking, and a bit cracked open from where the sticky bomb had blown.

Trevor laughed at the sight. "Let's see what we got here." Trevor bent over and picked it up. He and Michael looked at it. They could see the camera following their every move. The camera wasn't too good now. It was fuzzy, and going blank, and off and on again. Trevor looked right at the camera. "I hope he can hear and see me." He laughed. From where Walter sat, he can surely hear and see Trevor and Michael. He burned with rage that they had shot down one of his drones. "Hi, Walter!" Trevor waved to the camera. "I'm Trevor. This is Michael." Trevor pointed over to Michael. Michael gave the middle finger.

"I'm sure you don't know us, but we're helping Angel get you. And, we short circuit one of your drones. Yeah. And, those last hitmen you sent out? I killed them both!" Trevor told Walter. "Well, the one guy went to the cannibal camp..." Trevor rambled. Walter was so pissed, that he broke his pen in half he was holding. He knew someone had killed those hitmen. At the time he wasn't thinking of it being Trevor. But, now he knows who killed them, and what Trevor looks like. "I am sure he became human soup." Trevor added, knowing what those cannibal people do with humans. "They would have invited you to dinner," Trevor continued as he pulled out a piece of paper from the back of his jeans pocket. "but, with you being such an asshole, you may have eaten him up before they could have a chance to get some of his sweet meats!" Trevor laughed. But, Walter, watching them on the broken feed, was burning up with hate and rage. 

No one kills his hitmen but himself!

Trevor wrote something down on the piece of paper in his hands. "If your into cannibalism..." Trevor stopped writing to look at the camera. "Tell me, Walter, do you eat human flesh too? Or are you just an asshole who goes around killing innocent people? Some of which, had nothing to do with your ass."

"Like Angel's friend, Rachael." Michael chimed in. "You had no right to hurt or kill her. She had nothing to do with your ass! Nothing!"

"Yes!" Agreed Trevor. "So, if I ever find you, and catch you, I will kill you for hurting Angel, and killing off her friend. I will fuck you in the ass! I will eat your sweet meats, and watch you slowly die as I disembowel you!" Trevor taped the piece of paper on the front of the drone where the camera is. Walter was a hell fire fury as he read what Trevor had written. Trevor had drawn a big middle finger and a dick, with the words, 'Fuck you! You dick!' in big black letters. 

Walter threw his laptop across the floor, breaking it in two. He stood there steaming, as he looked at his hitmen, as they stood trembling before him. This is the part of Walter that scares them the most. When someone pisses him off, what he does next is worrying them. 

He got out a gun, and shot the closes hitman next to him in the head. "Get me these fuckers, or that," he pointed to the now dead body laying in a pool of blood on the floor. "will be one of you!" He pointed to all the hitmen with his gun. They shook in fear of him shooting another one of them again, by accident. But with Walter, there is no such thing as an accident. A person is simply killed.

Time was going by. It had been a long time now since Michael and Trevor went to hunt down the drone. The two women sat in the back of the truck wondering if they are okay or not. "I think they're dead, Angel. I think that drone got them." Jenny panicked. Angel is sure they are okay. Michael and Trevor don't seem to be the kind to be fucked with, and just lay down and die. No. They would surely fight dying if they have to.

Soon, Trevor and Michael came walking back to the truck.

The two women saw them coming back to the truck. 

"See, I told you they'd be okay." Angel said, looking at Jenny.

"Oh my God!" Jenny breathed a sigh of relive to see them again. She thought for sure they were dead. Which, after what they did to Walter's drone, and Trevor writing Walter a message on his drone, they could still be dead by morning.

The two men hoped in to the truck.

"You won't have to worry about one of Walter's drone following you anymore, Angel." Michael said looking back at her.

"Why?" Asked Angel.

"Trevor, here," Michael thumbed over to him. "blew up the drone, talked to Walter while he held the drone, and gave Walter a nice message written on a piece of paper, that he taped to the front of the drone where the camera is."

"You gave him the middle finger!" Trevor reminded Michael. 

"That I did! He deserved it too!"

"Damn straight!" agreed Trevor. 

"So, now, if Walter is going to kill anyone, it will be Trevor for taking down his drone."

"Bring it the fuck on, Walter!" Trevor agreed. "I don't have anything to live for."

"Me either!" Whispered Angel. Since her parents are now dead, and her cousin, and her sister what else is there for her to live for? 

So, if Walter is going to kill Trevor, Angel won't let him kill anyone. 

Walter can kill her instead. 

She's the one he's after. 

No one else. 

Then, she is the one he should kill. 

No one else.


	38. Only the Future Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Michael, Jenny and Angel escape the drone...alive! This time. Will there be more to dodge?
> 
> Angel tries to find out if she's pregnant or not.
> 
> With having two miscarriages before, is it a good idea for Angel to get pregnant again? 
> 
> Only the future knows.

Trevor drove them all back into Los Santos. By the time they got there, dark had fallen. But, it is surely good to see the city again. All glowing lights. People walking around. Looking down at their cell phones as they walked. Traffic roaming by. It was sure good to be alive! Angel sat thinking, how it is good to be alive. She knows not very many of Walter's victims can say that, they're alive. Trevor, Michael, Jenny and Angel are really lucky to have made it out alive from Walter.

"Where do I drop you off at Angel?" Trevor asked, as he looked at her in the review mirror. "Do you have a home or someplace I can drop you off at? Or, are you going home with Michael again." Trevor smirked. Angel smirked back, and looked away. She would love to go home with Michael. But, Trevor is forgetting that she needs to check on something... The pregnancy test she bought.

"Mind your own damn business, Trevor!" Michael barked at Trevor, giving him a look.

Jenny looked at Angel. "How long you been staying with Michael?" She whispered. Angel looked at Jenny. Angel closed her eyes. Jenny don't need to know all of what Angel does in her spare time. "Um, not long. Just a night." Which is true. Angel had only been with Michael once in his house. But, he has been to her hideout a few times. No one knows about that. 

"Um, there is an old abandon warehouse out, just past the city limits. Take me there. I will tell you how to go." Angel explained. Trevor looked back at her. "Like a hideout or something? Why would you stay in something so run down for?" Trevor is picturing a run down, rat infested, rusted out metal, God only knows what else, place. He's never seen the inside of the place, so he don't know that its fixed up like a home away from home. But, Michael has seen it.

"It's all made up real nice inside." Said Michael. "Angel's friend, Cooter, and her father redesigned the whole inside of it. It looks like an actual house on the inside even though the outside is a mess." Trevor looked at him. "You've seen it?" Michael turned his head to look at Trevor. "Yes, I've seen it. I had to drive Angel home at some point after Walter burned down the apartment she use to live in."

"Walter burned down your apartment?" Trevor asked, not knowing anything about this.

"Yep! He left twelve units homeless. Including me. But luckily I had the hideout to go to. Some of those people have nowhere to go now." 

"Damn! Walter is a killer!" Trevor eyed Michael. Michael was once a killer. He saw Trevor eye him. Michael looked away. Michael never burned down someone's living space. He just would hurt, or kill anyone that was in his way of freedom, and a bag full of stolen money in a black duffle bag.

"Walter will hurt or kill anyone that I am close too. It don't matter who they are, or if they have nothing to do with me, or if they know me or not, he will kill them too."

"What does he want with you?" Asked Jenny.

"My father owes him money. But, my father never paid him back for letting him borrow money from Walter..." Angel stopped. She knows Jenny don't know the whole story, and she don't know when a good time is to tell her the story. Trevor heard it from the two hitmen he killed. But, hearing it straight from Angel, makes the story all too real. Coming from her, and not some hitman, is better. At least Trevor knows she is telling the truth whereas those hitmen lied to Trevor. They told him she owed Walter money. Angel don't owe Walter shit. And, it is wrong of Walter to take out on her the mistake her father made.

"Can't you just give Walter the money, and he'll leave you alone?"

Angel shook her head, no. "No. It don't work that way. I'll explain it to you later." Angel turned away. She lay her hand on her stomach. "Just get me home, Trevor. I feel sick." She lay back in the backseat. Jenny comforting her. Michael looking back at her worried. Is she okay? Is she miscarrying again? Angel hopes not. She can't go through that again either.

"I'll get you home, sweetheart." Trevor looked back at her. She don't look so good.

After Angel had pointed out how to get her to her hideout, he got her home quickly. 

As they pulled up to, what looks like an abandon warehouse on the outside, Trevor is questioning if he should leave her here alone.

"You sure this place is safe?" 

Jenny got out of the truck and looked at the building too. She didn't like the looks of it either.

"You say it's a house on the inside?" She turned to look at Angel who was looking sick as she slowly walked up to Jenny. Jenny held her up.

"Yes! It is made as a house on the inside. Come on. I'll show you." The two women began to walk slowly up to the door. Michael came up beside Angel to help her out. If she is pregnant by him, he needs to be helping her out here. "Take the key," Angel said handing Michael the door key. "unlock the door." Michael took the key and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open, and searched the wall for the light switch. He found it, and clicked it on. The room light up. Jenny looked up, at the make shift house inside. "Oh wow!" She saw a living room set, a TV sitting on a stand. Chairs, and a couch facing the TV. The walls had pictures hanging on them, and some pretty wall paper up on the walls. And, space. Lots of space around. "Cooter and your father made this?" Jenny asked looking around.

"Yes, they did!" Angel said smiling. "My father would bring my sister and I out here when Walter was chasing us. We would hide out here, while my father and Cooter worked on this place."

"This place is awesome!" Jenny said, turning around to face Angel. A big smile on her face. She couldn't believe how awesome this place looks. 

"Yes it is!" Smiled Angel. "It has running water, a working toilet, bathroom, heat, A/C, a kitchen in the back there," Angel pointed toward the back. "electric, thanks to Cooter, and a two bedrooms." She pointed down the hallway. She and Michael have already been in the one bedroom. They were in there when Cooter came with the sad news of Rachael being killed. "I even have a big garage over there, through that door." She pointed over to a door on the far side of the room. Jenny and Michael saw the door that leads into the garage. Letting Michael know of the door to the garage, Angel will soon regret. 

"That is sooo awesome! I would have never thought of this place looking like this on the inside while looking at it from the outside."

Outside, it just looks like a old, rusted out abandon warehouse.

"That was the point. To make it look like something else so Walter can't find it." Angel explained. Jenny walked back to Angel. "It sure is awesome looking, from every point of view!" Angel nodded. "Yes it does." She agreed. Angel looked at Jenny. "You're welcome to stay if you want to. I mean, I've got two bedrooms. One is mine though." Angel laughed. "Sure! I'll take the other one." Jenny don't mind which bedroom she gets. Just as long as it's warm, nice, and has a big bed. Angel sat down on the couch. "That's settled then." She let out a breath. Like she is tired. She sat the pharmacy bag down on the coffee table before her. She looked up at Michael as he stood on the other side of the coffee table. 

"You call me if you need me. Okay?"

"I will."

Soon Trevor walked in.

"Michael? What are you doing? Taking too long..." Trevor stopped. "Wow!" He said, looking around. "I was not expecting a home away from home to be in here!" Angel and Jenny laughed. "No one ever is!" Trevor walked over to Angel, sitting on the couch. "Who did all this?" He asked. "My father and Cooter. They made this while we were running from Walter." Trevor has a lot of questions now going through his mind. "How long has Walter been chasing you?" asked Trevor. "Pretty much my whole life. I was a kid when my father began borrowing money from Walter. He is the reason my parents are dead." she looked away. "Along with my sister, and a cousin." Michael wanted to so much to tell Angel that her sister is still alive. But, when should he tell her?

"I got something for you, Trevor." Angel lean down to the doors on the coffee table, and open them. She got something out.

"What?" Asked Trevor. Angel threw him his wallet. He caught it. "Thanks!" He'll check it later for missing things. He knows she took some money out of it, if not all of it.

"No problem." She smiled at him. She is glad she can give it back to him safely. Angel had managed to save Trevor's wallet from the apartment fire. 

Jenny came and sat down on the couch next to Angel. Angel lean back in the couch. Angel was looking a bit pale. Jenny is sure she is tired. It's been a long day. Jenny looked up at Trevor and Michael. "It's getting late, guys." She told them. "Okay." Michael said, stepping over to the side of the couch to kiss Angel goodnight. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need me." Angel nodded. "I won't." Michael raised up and stood by the coffee table. "I'll make sure she calls you if she needs you. I promise." Jenny told him. And, Jenny will keep to her promises. She has so many times before when Angel was sick or something was wrong.

"You got guns in here, right? In case Walter was to show up." Trevor asked Angel. She nodded. "Oh, yes! I've got guns here. That is another thing my father kept around here, guns! He was always afraid of Walter showing up here somehow, finding this place." She told Trevor. "Good." If she didn't have guns, Trevor would give her one of his. "Get rest. I'll see you in the morning." Angel got up from the couch and hugged Michael. She isn't sure if she'll see him again or not, and she wants to remember him. Walter may be able to find her. If he does find her, he will kill her. 

Angel held on to Michael tight. Breathing in his nice cologne. She don't want to let him go. But she has to. Just for now. She looked up in his blue eyes. She wishes she could fuck him down into the mattress tonight. She just don't know if she has the energy to fuck him tonight. Her body is touching his body. Her body is wanting him. If she is pregnant, can she still fuck him?! Michael can feel her body touching his. The feeling is making him want her too. Can they fuck, even if she is pregnant? Michael isn't sure. Right now, he is wishing she isn't pregnant. He can't have her like he'd like to have her.

"Okay, Mr. Movie, time to go." Trevor's voice took them out of their state. They let each other go, and stepped back from each other. Angel felt a bit embarrassed. Her face was flushing red. "See you tomorrow?" Angel asked Michael. She is hoping to see him again. She wishes she can have him here all night. But, she knows he may want his own bed... Lonely, bed. Michael straighten out his blue suit. Trying to get his painful hard on to go down. "Yes. You will see me tomorrow for sure." Michael is sure Amanda won't be home, or wanting him around tomorrow, so he'll come by to see Angel then. Check on her. See how she's doing. "Hopefully, you'll be feeling better tomorrow." Michael added. "Hope so." Angel agreed. As long as Walter don't find her, and kill her, she should be good.

The men headed out the door. Angel sat back down on the couch. She was feeling a bit better, after hugging Michael made her feel all warm inside. "You like him, don't you?!" Jenny said to Angel after the men left. Angel looked at Jenny. "No I don't!" Angel likes Michael more then she needs to. "Bullshit!" Jenny said back. "You got much of a hard on as he did!" She smiled.

Angel did feel something while hugging Michael.

Maybe it was love again.

Outside, Trevor and Michael hopped up into the truck Trevor had stolen, and was chased in by drones. Trevor put his wallet in his jeans pocket as he checked the stuff in it. Some of the money he had was gone. Angel did tell him that she had taken some out to pay the rent, and car payment. The money is the least of their worries right now. 

Trevor turned to look at Michael. "What are you going to do if Angel is pregnant?"

"I'm not giving it up, if that's what you're asking." 

Trevor started up the truck. "Good! Maybe you can start over, with new life and do something right for a change. Raise this one better then you did the last two times." 

"I'm going to try."

A lot of Tracey and Jimmy's growing up Michael never saw, because he was too busy on the run. Maybe this time, he won't be running so much to actually get to enjoy a new life growing up.

Angel had fallen asleep on the couch. Jenny lay on the chair opposite the couch. Angel began to wake up. She looked at the pharmacy bag sitting on the coffee table. She wonders if it's time to check if she is pregnant or not. Is it too early or too late to tell. It has been two months since her period. So, she is guessing now is the time to check. She raised up from the couch, and grabbed the bag. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She looked down at the box. Her body shook with fear. Afraid that if she is pregnant, will she have another miscarriage? She can't go through that again. If that's all her body is going to do, then she don't need pregnant. 

With shaking hands, Angel open the box, and pulled out the wand. "'Minus' means not pregnant," She read on the instructions. "'Plus' means pregnant." She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. "God, please don't be pregnant." She whispered. She open her eyes, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Here goes..."

It all seem to happen in slow motion...

The wand fell to the floor....

This was not happening...

The future only knows...


	39. Was It All a Bad Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking the pregnancy test, Angel wakes up in her bed in her hideout.
> 
> Angel don't remember anything.
> 
> The drones, the pregnancy test...
> 
> Did she black out?
> 
> Or was this all some sort of bad nightmare?

Angel began to wake up. She is now in her own bed, still at her hideout. What happen? How did she get into her own bed? Wasn't she in the bathroom for something? What was it? She can't remember. She looked at the clock, 2:00am. Her head didn't feel right. She held her head with her hand. Was she drinking again? Got drunk and passed out? Who was she with? Rachael? They are always going out drinking together. But it don't seem like she was with Rachael. Why not? Where is Rachael?

Jenny was still sleeping on the chair in the living room. She began to stir awake. She had slept good. But, something wasn't right. She looked over at the couch where Angel should have been sleeping. Angel wasn't there anymore. Jenny began to panic. "Shit!" Jenny said, getting up from the chair. Where was Angel at? "Angel?" She called out as she began looking around the rooms. Jenny looked in the bathroom, kitchen, the bedroom that was to be Jenny's. Then she turned around to the other bedroom that was Angel's room. "Angel?" She said softly as not to wake her up or scare her. Angel was already awake. She sat up on the side of the bed. Angel looked confused. She looked up at Jenny. What was Jenny doing here? Angel don't remember why Jenny is here for. Where is Rachael? "Angel? You okay?" Jenny came in and sat down on the bed next to Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Angel. Her words slurring. Did Jenny stay the night? At first, Jenny didn't know what to say. "Did you spend the night here with me?" Angel is sure Jenny did spend the night with her. Why? What was happening here? "Um, yes. I spent the night here with you." Jenny explained. Obviously, Angel don't remember anything now. Angel looked away. "Where's Rachael? She is usually spending the night with me." Jenny don't know where Rachael is. Jenny don't know Rachael was killed by Walter. "I don't know." Said back Jenny.

"It's okay. I love being with you too, Jenny!" Angel smiled. At least Angel knows she is talking to Jenny. She sounded half drunk. She is slurring her words. But Jenny don't smell beer on her. What is happening here? "Let me get you a drink." Jenny got up to go to the kitchen. "I'll come with you." Angel got up, and swayed a bit. "Oh, not on your own your not." Jenny threw Angel's arm around her neck, and walked her out to the kitchen. Angel looked around. Like she isn't sure where she is. Or, what she's doing here. Or how she got here. "Do you know where you are, Angel?" Jenny hopes so. Because she don't know where else to take her if she don't. "I'm at my father's hideout." Jenny felt a relief. Angel does know where she is. But, why is she acting so strange? Lost? Did Trevor give her any drugs to take, trying to sleep with her or something? Or, Michael? But, he did sleep with her. 

Jenny still don't know if she trust Michael and Trevor yet.

Jenny sat Angel down in a chair at the kitchen table. "You want water or a cola?" Jenny asked looking into the fridge. Angel's stomach wasn't feeling to good. "Cola. My stomach hurts. Feels bad." Angel explained. She don't know why her stomach feels bad. It just does. Maybe a hamburger bun isn't going good with her. Jenny got her a cola. She open the can and sat the can down in front of Angel. Jenny is wondering if Angel's stomach feels bad, because she maybe pregnant? "Thank you!" Angel nodded the can to Jenny. "You're welcome." Angel drank it. "It's good." She looked up at Jenny. "Get one for yourself. I can afford to get more." 

"Okay." Jenny turned around to the fridge and got one for herself. "Sit down here." Angel patted on the chair next to her for Jenny to sit down on. "Thank you!" Jenny took the chair next to Angel and sat down. She open her can of soda, and drank it. Jenny wondered if she should call Michael. She promised him she would call him if Angel got sick or something. Angel held her head in her hand. "What did I do? I feel terrible." What does Jenny tell Angel? That she slept with a man, and may be pregnant by him? Or, that Walter tried to kill them with a drone? Or, does Angel remember any of these things now? 

"Do you remember the two men we were with last night?" Jenny asked her. Angel looked at her. Her brain scanning her thoughts. "What two men? Did we pick them up at a club?" They were always doing that, back in Liberty City. Not here in Los Santos. "No. It seems you knew them..." Jenny was trying to ring Angel's bells of Michael and Trevor. But, it wasn't ringing any bells right now. "I know them?" She looked at Jenny. A look on her face, of not remembering them. Angel held her head. This time with both hands. "I don't remember them?"

"You must know one of them. Cause, I think you slept with him." Jenny don't know Angel slept with Trevor too. A long time ago. When she first came to LS. Angel looked up. The bell in her head, and body is ringing. Her body remembers something about a man she slept with. But there are other men she slept with! This one, though, is different. "What was his name?"

"Michael..."

Angel covered her face with her hands. Now, she remembers. 

"Oh, God!" She said, muffled by her hands. "I didn't have a nightmare! Last night was real!" Angel looked at Jenny. "Were we all chased by a drone last night?" Last night is coming back to her. If they were chased by a drone last night, then that means Walter had found them. "Yes." Jenny answered. Angel covered her face back up with her hands. "That is not good!" She said, again in a muffled voice. "But, Trevor and Michael had shot it down. Gave Walter a message on the drone." Angel moved her hands off her face. She remembers Trevor and Michael talking about that. "There will be more drones. I'm sure Walter has a lot of them." Angel drank her cola again. "It never ends with Walter. He'll find new ways to track me down."

"What does he want with you? You had nothing to do with what your father did, borrowing all that money and not paying it back..." 

Angel nodded her head in agreement. "But, haven't you heard of the phase 'sins of the father?'" Jenny nodded. "Well, that's pretty much been my whole life. When ever dad fucked up, his family paid for his mistakes....Meaning, my sister never could get a job, because our dad had worked someplace. The workers, the bosses, didn't like how he'd show off, and talk down about people at work. My brother was the same way. Course he learn it from our father." Angel took another sip of soda. Jenny never knew all that. "I didn't realize all that. Never knew it was going on like that for you at home." Angel shrugged her shoulders. 

No one cared to know.

"Rachael, Kip and Cooter knew a lot about my life at home. They grew up with me. They was always over at the house. Saw a lot of shit happen while they were there. But, I guess it don't matter now. Everyone is dead. All but for my brother, who is homeless now." Jenny could feel the pain that Angel is feeling. She never knew Angel's life was so tough. But, she should have known something was wrong. She is Angel's friend too. Guess she didn't want to see the mess her father had made for his own family to deal with once he was dead. Leaving the family to deal with his mistakes. Jenny don't know Angel's whole family is dead. Not just her parents. Walter also killed her sister, and a cousin.

"Sorry about all that happen." Jenny held Angel's hand. "Thanks!" Angel tried to smile, but nothing came of it. Her body is too broken to feel anything anymore. All and any emotions she had left are gone now. "Um, who was Kip?" Jenny don't know Angel was once married...to a bank robber nonetheless. "He was my husband." A bit of a smile came on Angel's face. Kip was the best thing to happen to her in a fucked up life. "I didn't know you were married." A big smile came on Jenny's face. She was glad that Angel had found love in a mess. "Yeah. It didn't last long, though. He was killed in a..." Does she say, he was killed in a shootout with police after robbing a bank in LC?

Jenny's smiled dropped. "Kip, your husband, was killed?" Angel nodded her head. She couldn't talk. Emotions were coming up inside her. "Oh, Angel. I am so sorry." Jenny lean over and hugged Angel. Still not being able to talk due to emotions, Angel just nodded, and mouthed 'thanks.' When Angel did find her voice she said, "I had two miscarriages. I was so upset over Kip's death, my body couldn't hold nothing. I was so pissed off at Kip for even doing that robbery. I told him not to do it. He wouldn't listen to me." Jenny wondered what kind of robbery Kip had done, but she didn't press on for any info. 

"What happen to Rachael? I haven't seen her around here in LS for a long time now. Is she still here, or did she leave? Go back to LC. To the clubs we use to hang out in."

"Um, Rachael..." Should Angel tell Jenny Rachael has been killed by Walter? Knowing what good friends the three of them were. Angel thought best not to tell her about Rachael's death. "...she went somewhere. She didn't tell me where she was going. She just had some business to take care of someplace." Rachael always did have something to do, and places to go. She was always someplace else doing something. "Oh. Too bad she left LS. I would have loved to seen her one last time."

"So would I!" Angel said back, thinking of Walter and what he did to Rachael. Anger was taking over her heart at Walter for what he did to Rachael. Someday, soon, Walter is going to pay for what he did to Rachael. When Angel gets her hands on Walter for Rachael's death, she is going to have some fun with him.

"Speaking of pregnancy, did you find out anything tonight? If you are or not pregnant by Michael." 

"Um, I don't know yet. Damn thing takes too long. Forty Eight hours..."

"That long? Damn! I thought those things are faster then that."

"I guess we'll see what the future holds..." 

After finished their sodas, the two women went back to the hallway to go back to their bedrooms.

"You feeling better?" Jenny asked Angel as they stopped in the hallway.

Angel nodded her head and smiled. "I think so. I don't know what happen." That loss of memory she had was something else. "I guess we'd better get back to bed. We've done been up half the night!" Laughed Angel. "Yeah. I guess we best get some sleep. Especially you," Jenny pointed to Angel. "if you're pregnant." She ran the back of her hand over Angel's clothed stomach. Jenny looked down at Angel's body. For a pregnant woman, she has a nice figure. The baby bump isn't showing yet. So, Angel's figure is still thin, and very nicely shaped. Jenny can see why Michael would want to fuck Angel. She looks amazing! Jenny looked up into Angel's blue eyes. Jenny pushed Angel back up against the wall. Angel actually froze. What was Jenny doing? Jenny got close to Angel. Was Jenny going to kiss her? 

Without warning, Jenny kissed Angel on the lips. A nice long kiss. But, the kiss ended. "Good night." Jenny turned around to go into the other bedroom across from her bedroom. Jenny closed the door as she looked at Angel, still standing there, frozen. Up against the wall. When the door was closed, Angel lay her fingers over her lips. Angel isn't into girl on girl. And, Jenny knows this. But, Angel thought Jenny isn't into that stuff either.

So, what was all that about? Something for her fucked up life? Or something more?

"To bad Michael wasn't here to see that."

Michael has been wanting to see some girl on girl with Angel and Rachael. Rachael would do stuff like that. Jenny never would. Maybe Jenny has changed her mind about it. Or she has a woman crush on Angel. Either way, Michael may get his wish of seeing some girl on girl time real soon.


	40. Morning Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny makes breakfast...
> 
> Angel thinks about the kiss Jenny gave her last night...
> 
> Is there meaning to the kiss?
> 
> Maybe. Or just Jenny has a woman crush on Angel...

The next morning, Angel woke up to the smell of bacon, and eggs. Maybe even pancakes? She took in a deep breath of the smell. It smelt wonderful! The smell of food is making Angel really hungry. Angel raised up from her bed and sat on the side. Taking in another deep breath of the delicious aroma, Angel realized something...she don't know when she's had a good home cooked meal. 

At home, in Liberty City, Angel's mother was always cooking breakfast, lunch or dinner. The smell of food was always taking over the house. Everyone was always looking forward to Mother's cooking. No matter what time it was, early morning, or late evening, if Angel's mother was cooking, everyone was there for it. A lot of Angel's friends would spend the night just to eat breakfast that her mother made. It was always special to have Angel's mom to cook for a person. Didn't really matter who the person is. It just felt right for mother to be cooking.

Angel's stomach growled at the good smell. She quickly put on a robe, and went out of her bedroom down the short hallway to the kitchen. There, in the kitchen cooking was Jenny. She was dressed in just her panties, and a white tank top, and bare feet. Angel don't think she's ever seen Jenny in just her underwear. All the times Angel ever saw her she always had on a robe. What was going on here? There weren't any men here, are they? Maybe Jenny had a man here last night? Which Angel hopes not. No one else needs to know about this hideout. If Walter was to find out about this hideout of Angel's father's, it wouldn't be safe to stay here anymore.

But, men here are the least of Angel's problems. 

 

Jenny turned to look at Angel. "Morning!" Jenny smiled. Angel smiled back and sat down at the table, wrapping the robe around her front. Angel felt a bit uneasy in front of Jenny. "Morning." Angel managed to say. Her mind going back to last night when Jenny had kissed her in the hallway. Angel still don't know what all that was about. "I found fresh food in the fridge." Jenny thought this place was a temporary hideout, not a place for Angel to live in. "So, I hope you don't mind me making us breakfast." Asked Jenny, sitting a plate down in front of Angel. "Not at all." Angel smiled up at Jenny. "Good!" Jenny said, smiling back. "Cooter keeps me food in here." Angel explained. "Ah," said Jenny turning away to get her plate. "Good 'ol Cooter!..." When Jenny's back was turned, Angel's smile dropped. She looked at the food on her plate. Angel began to analyzed it. Looking for some kind of small hole Jenny put poison in it with. "...he's always there when you need him."

Angel wasn't listening to Jenny talking now. She is worrying about the food on her plate.

Was it safe to eat?

Angel wished she had Trevor here to check it. If he ate it, the poison in the food would die! Nothing stands a chance against Trevor.

But, then again, Angel has seen Trevor puke his guts out in the water fountain, "Never...eat...Indian...people..." was all he said. Or sometimes he has said, "I swallowed that nose ring in the nineties." This leaves Angel wondering, what kind of food does Trevor eat? She hopes he eats good food. It sure don't sound like he eats good. Maybe she should cook him some good food sometime. Make sure he's eating good. For someone so scary Angel does worry about Trevor's well being.

Surely Jenny wouldn't try to poison her...Would she? Would she gain anything if she did? What if she's working for Walter? Angel blinked. But, she's known Jenny for a long time. They grew up together. What if Walter had talked to her when she got here to LS. What if he's paying her good money to kill Angel? Would Jenny except it? From what Angel has heard about what Walter will pay for her dead, she can understand Jenny taking on such a job from him. Walter pays extremely well for his kills! Angel should know. She's worked for his kind before.

"So," began Jenny turning around to the table. Angel quickly raised up from analyzing her food. She didn't want Jenny to see her looking oddly at it. "did you sleep well last night?" Jenny sat down, with her plate of food, in the chair next to Angel. She nodded her head. "Yes! I think I did." Angel looked back down at her plate. She just hopes this food won't make her pass out or something...Wait! What if that's what Jenny is wanting it to do? Make Angel pass out, then Jenny will take her body to Walter so he can do to her what ever he wants! 

"I'm not sure if I asked you this but how long have you known Michael and Trevor?" Jenny's voice made Angel jump a bit, taking her out of her thoughts. "What?" Angel didn't hear her. Her mind is too much on poisoned food. "How long have you known those men? Michael and Trevor." Jenny asked again. "Oh, um," Angel looked down in thought. "I've known Michael for a few months now," Angel looked back up at Jenny. "give or take a few months." Angel isn't sure how long she's known Michael now for. The months have flown by her so fast. "I met Trevor when I first moved here to LS."

"Did you sleep with Trevor?" Jenny is sure Angel did sleep with Trevor. Back in LC Angel was always sleeping with guys. So, Jenny knows how Angel works. Especially, when it comes to men. But, once her family was killed back then, all the man chasing ended. Angel is now looking for a killer. Jenny looked at Angel. She saw the look on Angel's face. "Remember, I know you! I knew you back in the day. I knew every guy you were out with." Angel looked away. She remembers how well Jenny knows her, and knows her ways with men. Jenny was always out with Angel at the bars, and the clubs in LC. 

"I, um..."

"Yeah. You slept with Trevor!" Jenny laughed, already knowing the answer to her own question. Angel just sat back in the chair. She had slept with Trevor. In the back of his truck. Parked somewhere out in the dark. 

Angel held her head in her hands. "That is one experience I will never forget!"

Jenny laughed. "From what I met of Trevor, I would guess not."

Trevor is surely the kind of person no one forgets! They'd like to forget him, but it don't work that way. He leaves a forever imprint on a person.

"Trevor sure can leave an impression on one's body. One that not even bathing will get it off." Angel can still feel his touch. 

Which made Jenny think of pregnancy... 

"So, if you're pregnant, which one of the men are you pregnant by?" asked Jenny, lowering an eyebrow as she looked at Angel. How does Angel know which one of them is the lucky guy? "With Trevor it's been a bit longer. I've had periods since then. With Michael, it was only a few months ago. I haven't had a period since." 

"Do you think you could be pregnant? I mean, maybe you're just missing a few months, which you have done before." Angel nodded as she picked up her fork and began to fork the eggs to eat them. But, she stopped. The food maybe poisoned kept going through her mind. "Yeah. It could be a false alarm. I've had lots of them over the years." There were even months she missed with Kip. Angel would miss two months when she was with Kip before they got married. It seemed it was always a false alarm, till it finally happen. She did get pregnant by Kip, before they were married. Of course, that pregnancy turned into death. She had a miscarriage at twenty two weeks. The baby had died. "Two miscarriages..." Angel's voice trailed off. She was struggling with trying not to cry. But, a tear fell down her cheek.

Jenny lay her hand on top of Angel's hand. She felt sorry for Angel. Jenny knows of the miscarriages Angel has had. And, Jenny knows a lot about miscarriages herself. She's went through some herself. "I know what it's like to have a miscarriage." Jenny whispered. Her voice breaking, wanting to cry at the thoughts of her own miscarriage. Angel wiped the tear from her eye. She was surprised to hear this. "You do?" Asked Angel. This is something she didn't know about Jenny. Jenny nodded her head. "Yes. I've been through three of them!" Jenny confessed. "You never told me about it." Angel said, wondering why Jenny never told her about the miscarriages. 

Jenny turned away, looking down at her food. Picking at it with her fork. She let out a breath. "I never told anyone. Not even my own mother. Just my boyfriend and I knew of it. Danny. It was a wonder I told him. But, I thought he had a right to know about the miscarriage. The baby was his too. We were going to get married when he found out I was pregnant. He had went for a ride that night by himself, leaving me at the hospital. He said he wanted to be alone. To think. Morn." Jenny turned to look at Angel. "His wife before me had been killed in a robbery...." Angel nervously swallowed. She hopes the wife didn't get killed in one of Kip's robberies. Jenny turned back to her food. "I never saw him again after that night he left the hospital."

Angel stared at Jenny. She is hoping Walter didn't kill Jenny's boyfriend. Angel knew Danny too. He would go to the illegal street races and race what car he had to earn extra money. Angel would see him a lot at the races. Danny knew Angel. He saw her hang out with Jenny and some other friends of they're's. Danny and Angel would sometimes race against each other. Angel thinks he would let her win, knowing how badly she needed money too. Angel wonders if Walter had seen Danny with Angel at the races. If Walter thought Danny was a friend to Angel, she is sure he killed Danny sometime later after he left the hospital.

Angel hopes Walter didn't kill Danny. But, that night was the last time anyone saw him. Which makes Angel to fear, Walter had killed him sometime that night. Where could he had killed Danny? No car, or body had ever been found. But, then again, this is Walter. He owns half the police force in Liberty City. Danny's body could have been dealt with in some way or another. His car could have been crushed. Walter owns a car crusher in LC, or it could have been repainted. Change of serial number, and a change of licence plate. 

That was the problem with Walter. He could do anything to anyone or anything, and get by with it. This is what Angel is fighting to stop. Even if she has to kill him!

Jenny forced back tears, and was wanting to focus on their breakfast. "Anyways, eat up. Can't let this good food go to waste." Jenny began to fork into her eggs. Angel sat there looking at the food. Is it safe to eat. She picked at it with her fork. Jenny saw her poking at the food. "What's wrong?" She asked. Angel looked up at her. "Nothing! Nothing. I, um..." Angel looked back down at the food. She can't tell Jenny that she's afraid of it being poisoned or something. "Then, why aren't you eating? My cooking isn't that bad." Jenny smirked. Everyone has had Jenny's cooking before. Even Angel. Why is she not eating it now? "You've had my cooking before." Jenny added. Angel remembers eating Jenny's cooking before. But, that was before Walter was around, and hiring people to kill her. "As I recall, you liked it!" she laughed.

Angel nodded. "Yes I did like it..." Angel recalls too. Jenny picked up Angel's fork and forked her eggs. She lifted the fork up to Angel's lips. "Eat it then." But Angel wouldn't open her mouth. "What? Do I have to play airplane with you?" Jenny asked. She began to make buzzing noises, like an airplane, and moving the fork around, like it's making a landing. Angel couldn't help not to laugh. Which made Jenny began to laugh. 

Then, Angel took the fork in her hand. Jenny didn't let go of the fork, and they both put the forked food in to Angel's mouth. Holding the fork for a beat, Jenny and Angel caught eye contact. Once Angel had the food in her mouth, she began to chew it. "See? Not so bad. Is it?" Jenny smiled. Angel shook her head no. "No." She voiced out, smiling too. "It taste good! Just as it always did." Angel confessed. It was just like Jenny's cooking, all those years ago. At Christmas time, Thanksgiving. Even baking Angel a birthday cake a few times. Jenny was always cooking for Angel.

Was it meaning anything?

Angel finally had to look away. It can't mean anything. If Walter thinks it means something to Angel, he will have Jenny killed.

Jenny sat back down in her own seat, laying Angel's fork back down on her plate. Jenny then turned her attention to her own food. She began to eat. Angel guessed that Jenny's food isn't poisoned. If it was poisoned, she'd be dead now. Walter wouldn't take time to let the poison set in. He'd have her dead, right now! Angel looked back at Jenny. Something else on her mind. "What ya thinking about?" Jenny asked, glancing over at Angel. She saw the look on Angel's face. "Why did you kiss me?" Angel asked boldly. Jenny stopped eating, and glanced at Angel. "I'm your friend." Jenny went back to eating. Angel don't think friends kiss friends on the lips, do they? Angel thinks it's much more then just friendship.

Would Jenny admit to liking Angel? Maybe not full out voiceful, but she is sneaking something in between them. Letting Angel know Jenny may like her, in another way. Not just liking Angel in friendship. Angel has a feeling it's much more deeper then just friendship, and girl's night out stuff. Jenny likes Angel. A lot.


	41. Other Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Jenny like Angel? A bit more then just friends.
> 
> Jenny is wanting Angel alone at her nice house in the hills.
> 
> What does she want Angel alone for?
> 
> Girl on girl? Or to kill Angel?
> 
> Will Angel do girl on girl? Or be dead by night fall?
> 
> Plans can be killed.
> 
> WARNING: A little girl on girl in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, WARNING: A little girl on girl in this chapter.

After breakfast, Angel and Jenny sat the dirty dishes in the sink. Angel will wash them later. She really needs to buy a dishwasher. It would be quicker and better to clean the dishes then Angel washing them by hand. Then, Angel began to walk back to her bedroom. She wanted to get a shower, put some clothes on and maybe call Michael to see if he's up to doing anything today. Jenny came up behind her. She has some plans she thought about doing with Angel today. "So, what you going to do today?" Jenny asked. "It's such a beautiful day to waste it doing nothing." She looked at the sunlight shinning in through the windows in the living room. Angel turned around to face Jenny. "Yeah." Angel agreed, looking at the sunlight shinning through the windows too. It was a total beautiful day to do something with. "I don't know what to do today."

"I was thinking we could do something today." Jenny offered. Angel looked at her. She really wanted to do something with Michael, but she wondered what Jenny had in mind. "Oh, yeah? Like what?" Angel maybe interested in Jenny's day plan. Jenny rolled her eyes around thinking. "I don't know...See a movie? Go to lunch? Take a drive up to my house in the hills." Jenny hinted. "Whatever we want to do." Angel lowered her eyebrow at Jenny. What is at Jenny's house? "Um, you have a house in the hills?" Angel didn't know this. She always thought Jenny lived in the poor part of town. How did she get a house up in the hills?

"Yes! I sure do! It sits up on a hill top that over looks the city." Jenny explained. "It's a spectacular view!" Jenny added. "I thought you lived over in the poor part of town." That was where Angel would go to visit Jenny. Over where the cars are burned out and so are the houses. Where it snows all the time. And, Angel isn't talking about the cold snow. No! She is talking about the kind of snow that can be snorted. Was that what Jenny was into now? Was she selling drugs now? Is that how she made money and got a house on the hills. Angel would guess so. How else would Jenny get a nice house on the hills? 

Jenny laughed. "Not anymore, honey!" Jenny isn't telling Angel how she got the house though. "I'd love to show you the house." Jenny said smiling. "You'd love the view." Jenny said with a convincing voice. But, Angel isn't too sure about this. What if Jenny is trying to get her up there to kill her, then give her dead body to Walter? That's probably how Jenny got the nice house on the hill. She's working for Walter. But, what if she isn't working for Walter? And, she is doing something else. Getting paid for actual work, and that's how she got the house. Angel should know a lot about buying a house. While in Liberty City, being a prostitute, Angel had made enough money to buy herself a house. It's something few people know about. All but for Cooter. He knows about the house. He's even slept in that house a few times when he was down and out.

Angel left the house behind after her parents were killed. She often wonders if the house is still there. She never went back to see if it was still there or not. But, someday, she is going to go back to check it out. See if it's still in good living conditions. It's been a long time since she's lived there. But, with some fixing up, she and Cooter will have it livable again.

"So, what do you say?" Jenny asked Angel. "See my nice house, or what?" Angel wasn't sure what to do. What if Jenny is setting her up to kill her? Jenny took Angel's hand. "We could watch a movie at my house. Maybe order a pizza. Michael could come join us. Have a threesome..." Jenny was getting closer to Angel. Angel froze in place. "Or, we," Jenny pointed between the two of them, "can just be alone. Whatever you want to do." Angel's mind is racing. Maybe Jenny is wanting to do something else to Angel, then just sit at home and be alone. Angel knows Michael would love to be alone with the two of them at Jenny's house. He'd be hoping for some action! And, with the way Jenny is being now, Michael just may get some action.

Jenny ran her free hand down over Angel's robe. Angel is thinking Jenny is hoping for some action too! Angel is thinking that is why Jenny is wanting her, alone at her house, up in the hills.

"Um..." Was all Angel could say, feeling Jenny's hand in her own. Angel slipped her hand out of Jenny's hand. Jenny felt Angel take her hand out of her's. She kept looking into Angel's blue eyes. Hoping to get something out of her. But, Jenny knows Angel isn't into girl on girl. But, there's still hope. "Watching a movie at your house sounds fun." Angel finally admitted, after seeing Jenny isn't going to let her out of this plan of her's.

"Awesome!" 

Jenny stepped back away from Angel. "Call Michael. See if he can join us up at my house. If so, let me know I can text him my address on your phone. Okay?" Jenny asked. Angel just stood there, but finally shook her head slowly, 'yes'." Great!" Said Jenny as she went back into her bedroom. "Get dressed. Wear something open, you know? Reviling. We'll head up there a little later on today." Jenny said before shutting the door. Angel stood there for a moment. Why does Jenny want her to wear something reviling? Would that be for Michael's pleasure, or for Jenny's pleasure? She has a feeling Jenny likes her. And, Jenny is wanting Angel with her at her own house. To be alone with Angel.

What is Jenny really wanting to do with Angel? Surely Jenny isn't wanting sex with Angel. She knows Angel isn't into girl on girl. Maybe Jenny is hoping that if she gets Angel to her own house that Angel will change her mind about doing a little girl on girl. Even saying that Michael can come see them. That really is making Angel wonder if Jenny is going to try to get her to do something with her at her house. And, if Michael is there to see it, Angel will do it.

But, Jenny isn't holding her breath. She knows if Angel wants to do something, like girl on girl, she will do it. Jenny just can't rush Angel into this. She will have to let Angel do it on her own.

At Michael's house...

Michael is facing Amanda to talk to the kids about what they are doing. Michael is suppose to talk to them about some things they should not be doing, like Jimmy looking at porn magazines, and Tracy, wanting to sleep with some guy, who maybe a criminal, and would do her wrong.

"You said you would talk to them, Michael!"

They had a conversation over the phone about this. The day Angel was in his bed. Michael was on the phone with Amanda, talking about the kids, and they're bad habits they got from him. 

"Okay! Okay! I will talk to them."

Michael remembers saying to Amanda over the phone, that he will talk to the kids.

Now is his chance.

Michael wishes he was some place else. Anywhere but here would be fine.

Michael walked up the steps to Jimmy's bedroom. "Hello?" He asked, while knocking. He didn't hear anything back, so he pushed the door on open. Jimmy wasn't in his room. "How am I suppose to talk to him if he isn't in his room?" Michael began to look around. He found a porn magazine on the floor. Michael remembers these kind of magazines. He and Trevor use to thumb through them when they'd be on the run. He picked it up, and without thinking he began to thumb through the book. "Wow!" He said in awe of the beautiful, naked women in the book. "Fuck me!" Slipped out of his lips, as he looked at a woman fucking a man on a nice bed. Wishing, seeing himself in the man's place.

He flipped the page. Next was two women together, doing something. Michael wasn't sure what they were doing, but it looked hot! "Damn! Do that with me...."

"Great!"

Michael's thoughts stopped.

Michael heard a voice, and looked over to see Jimmy staring at him. "You're looking at my magazines now."

"Don't look at these!" Michael said, quickly closing up the magazine. "It's not right."

"Funny coming from you, Dad! Who always was looking at porn magazines or watching it while on the run."

Michael cleared his throat. Jimmy had him there. 

"And, whatever else you use to do to women..." Screwing them, Jimmy is sure of. He shook his head. "I'm out of here!" Jimmy turned to leave, leaving Michael standing there, with a 'now what' wonder on his face. 

Michael went back down stairs, just as Tracy was coming into the hallway. All smiling, she headed up stairs to her bedroom to talk to some guy she just met on her cell phone. 

"Hey, wait!" Called out Michael to her. Tracy stopped on the steps, and turned around to look down the steps at her father. "Who's the guy you just met?"

"Oh, he's really cute." She smiled. "Got a hot body!" Tracy should know that one. She slept with him already. Michael knew the look on her face. He's had that look before when he would sleep with women he liked. "He's a dancer, like me..." She did a little dance on the steps. Then, she stopped dancing as a thought came to her mind. "I don't know where he got all that money from though..." Her voice trailed off.

"You're not seeing him anymore!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"No!" She whined. "He's a really nice guy."

So was Michael at one time. Till he began killing people.

"He sounds like a criminal. How'd he get money?"

"Oh! And, what were you, Dad?! You were a criminal. Mom married you, didn't she?"

Michael's whole life came back to bite him in the ass after he and Amanda married. He don't want that for his kids.

"A criminal life isn't what I want for you and Jimmy. Go to college. Learn something good. Get a good, real job to make money from. Not hurting, killing, robbing people..." Michael's done a lot of that in his own lifetime. Enough for Jimmy and Tracy combined.

Tracy wasn't listening, as usual.

She began to turn back to go up to her bedroom. She stomped angrily as she went. A honk was heard outside the front doors. Tracy got all excited. "Oh my God! That's him!" She ran back down the steps, and outside to meet a hot looking man in a nice, fancy red car. A Banshee. Michael stood there watching Tracy get in the car with this man. The man looked like the criminal type. Michael can see it in his eyes. Michael can bet that the car the man is driving is stolen. Michael knows all too well about hot young men. He was once a hot young man himself. Getting into a lot of trouble before he was even twenty. 

And, look where it all got Michael...No. Where. Fast.

"Let's go!" Tracy told the man, while looking at Michael. The man smirked at Michael. Which Michael knows that smirk. They sped off, leaving Michael standing there, again. He threw up his hands, and turned around to go back into the house, but he stopped as he came face to face with Amanda. She stood there. Hands on hips.

"You let her go with him!"

"What do I do? Lock her up in her bedroom! She would have went with him anyways. No matter what I, or you, or anyone else says." Michael stepped around Amanda to go into the house.

Amanda can figure Michael couldn't talk to Jimmy either. She turned around to face his back. "These kids are just like you, Michael! They don't have a care in the world. They do what they want, even if it means hurting someone..."

Michael turned around to face her. "I care." He told her face to face."How do I talk to someone who doesn't care about me?" An upset look on his face. "Who hates me so bad that no one will listen to me enough to know how much I care about them." The words were real. They were to Amanda too. "They only look at the past mistakes I've done, and they get off on that." Michael walked away, leaving Amanda to think about that.

Michael went out the front doors to the driveway. He stood there fuming. Thinking. Everyone likes to bring up his past mistakes. Rubs them in his face, and does as he did, not as he says. If only Michael can not do as he did, he'd be doing better. Once he's done all the bad things in his life, it's hard now to break out of the habit. Like smoking. He got out a cigarette. He lite it, and began to puff on it. He's been smoking these things since he was a young teenager. He was going to stop smoking them after they got rid of Devin Weston...Seems like now old habits keep coming back to hunt him. He looked at a car now sitting in his driveway. He has a different car right now, till he can get his black Obey back. Walter blew it up. That ran through Michael's mind. Nothing was left of his car. 

Who the hell does Walter think he is?

Michael tried not to think of his Obey being blown up. 

Walter had no right to blow up his car. 

Michael's mind kept thinking about Walter, and what he done to his car. It pissed Michael off how someone he don't know can blow up his car!

Michael stretched out is neck. He can feel his blood boiling up in his ears. He's got to try to calm down. He can get another car. Angel can't get her parents back.

He stepped over to the stolen car. He had stolen this a long time ago. He had everything changed on it. From the licence plates, to the color, to the serial number. It is now his car. All legit. No grand theft auto here!

Maybe he can take a nice drive in it. Clear his head. Hopefully, it will help calm him down.

He threw down the cigarette, and hopped into the car. Where to drive to? He isn't sure. Maybe he'll drive out to the beach, or just someplace out on the GOH. Anywhere else to be but here will be fine. 

Michael's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. No name. No ID. Was this Walter calling him next to confirm his death? If so, the joke's on Walter. Michael is done dead. He is just living now to relive his past mistakes. 

If it is Walter calling him, he will tell him off. 

Michael hit answer. 

"Michael?" Came a female's voice. Michael recognize it as being Angel.

"Angel?!" Said back Michael. He is a bit relieved to hear her voice, and not Walter's voice or something telling him he's dead, or that his past is back, like it did with Trevor showing up at his house. 

"Hey!" Said back Angel. Michael could hear the smile in her voice. She was glad to hear him too. But, Michael wasn't sure if Angel would call him or not. "I'm glad you called me." He was hoping she'd call him. Michael can understand her not being sure of Walter finding out about their call. She is sure taking a chance by calling Michael. Because, if Walter was to find out about this call, he will kill Michael. "Sorry it took me so long to call you. With Walter watching me, I was half afraid to call you..." She stopped. She don't want to think of Walter hurting Michael. "I know. It's okay. I will face Walter if I have to." Michael told her. "I'm not letting Walter scare me from talking to you on the phone." Angel isn't sure if Michael would really want to face Walter...She isn't sure if she would want to really face Walter either. But, Angel is out for revenge of her family and friends death.

"I've got to face Walter with the death of my family and friends." Angel's body trembled at the thought of that happening. She knows she will come across Walter someday. What she will do, she isn't sure. She just knows she wants him to suffer as her family and friends did. "I'm not sure what I will do to him when I met him...I do know I want him to suffer. Not only suffer for deaths of my family, and friends, but suffer for all wrongdoings he's done to everyone in his path.

"Whenever you face him, Trevor and I will be with you!"

"Thank you! I know you and Trevor will be there for me. And, I am going to need help!..." Which brings her to now. Jenny asking her out to her house. "Um, speaking of being with someone, my friend, Jenny wants you to join us up in the hills at her house later on tonight. I don't know what she has planed...I am a bit scared she maybe working for Walter and she is out to kill me and give me over to Walter. To say the most, I don't trust her." Angel confessed. "Walter can hire anyone to kill me, or have me taken to him. Even if she is a friend, Walter can hire anyone to have me killed." 

"Don't worry. I can be there for you to be with you in case something happens."

"Oh, thank God!" Angel said back relieved. 

"Shoot me her address in a text so I know where to come."

"I will shoot it to you as soon as she gives me her address."

"Okay. I'll be looking for it. Till then, if you need me before then, do not hesitate to call me!" 

"I will call you if trouble comes sooner then later."

The call ended.

Michael is not going to let anything bad happen to Angel. 

But, who's going to save him?

Michael's phone buzzed. It was a text. He thought it might be Angel texting him Jenny's house address. But, when he looked at the text, there was no name. No ID. He is guessing who this is. Walter? He open the text anyways...

"Townley..."

Was all the text said.

If this is a text from Walter, how does he know Michael's real last name? Since Walter is a criminal Michael is sure Walter would be able to find him. Michael is a criminal too. He knows too how to find people. Find out who they are. Michael wonders if they can find out who this Walter guy is. If that is even his real name. Find out where he is. Michael can bet that Walter is someplace here in Los Santos. Where else could those drones come from? Walter has to be here in LS. It's a big doubt that he's anywhere else watching Angel's every move. He can't be in Liberty City now. Michael is sure Walter has followed her here to LS. With the help of the drones, Walter has no trouble finding her. 

Michael looked up at the sky. He wondered if any drones were following him around. He didn't see any. They'd be easy to see in the daylight. The sun would show them up. Unless Walter has them hidden behind some trees. Michael isn't sure, but he is sure there has to be some drones out there watching their every move. Michael is sure that the drone knows he took a piss up a tree around Chiliad Mountain. 

That's how far Michael had driven out. At first, he didn't realize it, but after seeing the State Wilderness Park...Yeah! He drove far off. Michael wasn't really planning on coming up this far. It just happen. He turned off on to the dirt road, and parked. He got out of his stolen car, and lean up against it. He looked up at the tree tops. He can guess there is a drone someplace around here watching him. He held his phone in his hand. He waited for Angel to text him Jenny's house address.

Soon, a text came through. It was from Angel. Michael was glad to see her text. He wasn't sure if she'd take the chance to text him Jenny's address because of Walter. Angel did chance calling him. She's trying not to let Walter rule her life.

"Hey, Michael! Jenny's house address is 9999 Tonga Hills. Come at dusk. I hope to see you! Come be with me! Angel."

Michael thought that sounded like Angel isn't sure of Jenny. Which, at this point, Angel isn't sure about Jenny. If she's up to something or not. Angel hopes not. But, with Walter paying out good money for a hit, who wouldn't turn him down?

"Hey, Angel! I'm not far from Tonga Hills. Don't worry, I'll be there! M." Michael texted back, and sent it to her. A few minutes later he got a text back...

"Thanks! :)"

"No problem!"

Michael got back into his car. He looked at the clock. 8:00. He looked out at the setting sun. He guess now would be a good time to meet them at Jenny's house. He headed off toward the winding road of Tonga Hills. As he passed the house that was once Devin Weston, he continued to look for Jenny's address. He slowed down to check mail boxes for the address. So far, nothing. He was beginning to wonder if this is really true. Was Jenny even telling Angel the truth about her supposed house. Or is Jenny working for Walter and is out to kill her? The more Michael drove, the more worried he become. 

A little more ways up the hill, he saw the address on a mail box sitting outside a fenced in yard. He turned on to the driveway, just as Jenny and Angel pulled up behind him. He can see them in the review mirror. He watched at Angel got out of Jenny's car and ran to him. Michael got out of his car to greet her.

"Hi, Michael!" Angel greeted him with a big smile. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. She is really glad to see him. She isn't sure of Jenny right now.

"Hi, baby!" Michael said back, glad to see her too. He was glad to be with her. Like Angel, Michael isn't sure about Jenny either. Or what she's up to. Michael notice Angel's clothing. It was a short tank top, that cut off just under her breasts, and a short, really short skirt. "You look..." Michael didn't know what to say. Had she just come from the street? Or was she wearing that for him? Or, her? 

"Hey, again, Michael!" Said Jenny as she walked up to them. A smile on her face. A pizza box in her hand. 

Jenny is wearing about the same thing as Angel is. Only she has on a tube top, and an even shorter skirt then Angel is wearing.

Something was really not right here.

Michael won't complain though. Unless something goes wrong.

Michael eyed the pizza box. He is hoping she hasn't poisoned the pizza. "Hey, Jenny." Michael said back, being calm. He isn't going to jump to conclusion as to why Jenny brought them up here for. He'll let the night play out. See what Jenny does. If she makes a wrong move with Angel, and calls Walter, they will know she is up to no good. Michael has his guns, if he needs them. He can bet if Jenny is a criminal too she'll have guns as well. Michael is not letting anything happen to Angel.

"So, shell we go inside?"

Jenny unlocked the door, and pushed it open. "Come on in!" she said walking on into the house. Michael and Angel walked on in as Jenny stood there waiting for them to get in so she can shut the door back. Coming into the house, Michael and Angel looked around the house. The house was huge! It was a one floor house, with huge rooms. The living room was the biggest room. "Wow!" said Angel in amazement. "Like it?" Asked Jenny, coming on into the living room. She sat the pizza box down on the coffee table. "Like it? It is totally cool looking!" Angel was soo amazed by the size of the rooms, that it makes Michael's rooms look smaller. Jenny snorted a laugh. "Yeah! It is an amazing house." She looked around herself at the house. It even amazed her at how nice and big it is. 

"How'd you get it?" Angel asked. "I mean, are you renting or buying it." Or, did Jenny kill someone for this house.

"It was my parents house." She turned to look at Angel and Michael. "When they were killed I got their house."

"Wait. Your parents were killed?" Angel never knew this.

"Yes."

Angel looked away. She wondered by who Jenny's parents were killed by. Or, does she need to ask? Angel thinks she knows who have killed Jenny's parents.

"Do you know who killed them?" Asked Michael.

"No. I never got to find out. The man ran off, ran away before I could stop him."

"Were your parents killed here, in their own home?" Angel asked. She can see Walter killing them in their own home.

"They were sitting out there," Jenny pointed to the back of the house at a deck and a pool was. "when they were killed. I found them out there. Just sitting out there by the pool. Relaxing one Sunday evening." Jenny explained as she turned to face Angel and Michael. "Do you remember what car the man drove off in looked like?" Angel is wondering if it was a big, black SUV. If it was Walter himself, he could have been in a black SUV too. But, Angel doubts it. Walter is more the car type of person, or truck. Maybe. Angel don't remember what the car was the night her parents were killed.

"It was a black SUV." Jenny answered back. Angel and Michael glanced at one another. They were afraid it was Walter's men. Jenny can still remember that night. "I saw them sped off in it that night I came home." Angel walked over to Jenny. "I am so sorry, Jenny, to learn of your parents death." Angel sat Jenny down on the couch. "Thank you!" Jenny said back, looking at Angel. She handed Jenny a tissue. "I know how it feels to lose your parents in something so horrific as a murder..." Angel's voice trailed off. "You do?" Jenny didn't know Angel's parents were murdered. "I thought they were killed in a car crash." That's the story she told Jenny. Angel looked at Jenny. "You never told me they were murdered."

"Guess I didn't want to face the truth." Angel could never tell anyone how her parents were killed. She couldn't see them as murder victims. She always thought of them as scam victims. Walter was a good scammer too. After he killed her parents and so many other people he scammed the children out of their parents money. Jenny can understand Angel not wanting to face their death as a murder. "I can understand how you couldn't face it being a murder." Jenny wiped her tears away, as she looked at Angel. Jenny lay her hand down on Angel's hand. A shock went through Angel as she felt Jenny's hand on her own hand. "I'm sorry about your parents, Angel." Jenny can feel her body take on Angel's sorrow. She got close to Angel. Angel froze. Jenny got close to Angel. Close enough to kiss her. 

Angel moved her eyes to look over at Michael. She can see he is getting into this. Jenny's lips touched Angel's lips. Jenny began to softly kiss Angel's lips. Her hand going up and down Angel's body. Angel lay there. She couldn't move. Her body just froze up. Jenny took her hand, and slide it up underneath Angel's tank top. Angel let out a shaky breath as she felt Jenny's hand caress her bra covered breasts. Jenny moved her head down to Angel's neck. Softly kissing her neck. Angel looked over at Michael, who is liking the show. Jenny raised up her head to look at Angel. "Relax, Angel. I'm not going to hurt you." But, it seems Angel can't relax. It's been a long time since she's been touched by a woman. And, she don't like Michael watching them. That's been a long time too since a man has watched a woman touch her.

Jenny went back to kissing Angel's neck...now past her collar bone....down to her breasts. Jenny began to raise up Angel's tank top. Jenny began to kiss Angel's stomach, as Angel made a sound. Jenny was thinking of Angel being pregnant. "Your going to make a good mother, Angel." Jenny said, looking up at her. "I hope so." Angel's voice quivered at the feel of Jenny's kiss on her stomach. "You will. I know you will." Jenny went back to kissing Angel's stomach. She trailed down her stomach to the top of her skirt. Pulling a little bit of the top of it down, and showing a bit of her white panties. Jenny then ran her hands up over Angel's stomach, up to her tank top, and began to pull it up, showing her white bra. Angel wanted Jenny to stop, but she is too frozen to move to stop her. Jenny then ran her hands back down Angel's stomach to her skirt and panties, and slipped her hand down inside Angel's panties. Angel cried out loud at Jenny touched her womanhood. 

Then, Jenny raised up to pull off her own shirt, and threw it down someplace. Angel looked up at her wondering what's going to happen next. "We can have a threesome!" Jenny said smiling. "You, me, and Michael, all in my bed. Feeling and touching each other. Then Michael fucking us both in the ass!" She looked at Michael, who's eyes were bright with lust. He is most defiently ready for this.

"Bring it on, baby!" Michael cheered.

Jenny laughed, liking how hot he is. She looked back down at Angel. "What do you say, Angel?" Jenny asked, still running both her hands up and down Angel's stomach, and sometimes going up over her bra covered breasts. Angel isn't sure about this. She can't do girl on girl anymore. "I, um, I can't do this, Jenny." Angel finally spoke up. Jenny pouted. "Would you rather have Michael touch you? Fuck you again." Angel does want Michael again. But, not here. Not now. And, not in front of Jenny. "Um, I'd like to take him back to my house. I would feel more comfortable." Angel don't think she wants an audience watching them have sex. Jenny lean down to Angel. "You wouldn't feel comfortable with a threesome either? Maybe you'd like that in your own home too." Jenny kissed Angel's lips again. But, Angel couldn't seem to kiss her back. Something isn't feeling right here.

"I can't do this!" Angel told Jenny, as she looked at her. "I just can't do this." Jenny began to raise up. She isn't going to make Angel do something she isn't comfortable with. "It's okay." Jenny said, a bit rejected, as so was Michael. Jenny looked over at him. His body was so limp. His erection was totally gone now. She was so looking forward to this with Angel, she and Michael. But, it just isn't meant to be. Jenny looked back down at Angel. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She raised up, to climb off of Angel. "We'll just eat pizza." All of a sudden, a burning hole came through Jenny's head. Blood dripping, running down her face out of the hole in her forehead. Angel screamed as she saw the hole coming out of Jenny's forehead. 

"What the fuck?!" Michael said, seeing it too. He got up to help her, but her body fell over down onto the floor. He looked down at Jenny. A burnt hole in her forehead. It looked like it had come from a lazer...He looked up and saw a drone hovering outside the living room window. "Fuck! Walter!" Angel looked over to see the drone hovering outside the window. Michael got out his gun to first shoot out the window. Then he threw a sticky bomb at it. The drone began to move away, to avoid the sticky bomb. Walter remembers what happen to the last one. But, the sticky bomb hit it anyways. "Duck!" Michael told Angel as he got her up off the couch, and around Jenny's dead body to hide behind the couch. The sticky bomb blew up, breaking the rest of the window out. Michael raised up to see the drone still hovering there. It was broken, and smoking from where the sticky bomb had blown up while on it.

"Fuck you!" Said the drone, in an electric voice. Michael wonders if that was Walter talking or the drone itself. Then it fell to the ground below, with a crashing sound. 

"Come up." Michael said to Angel as he helped her to her feet. Angel looked at Jenny's dead body laying in front of the couch. "Jenny!" She ran around the couch and bent down to Jenny's lifeless body. "Jenny..." She cried, holding on to Jenny's dead body, and running her hand through Jenny's dark hair. "Jenny... I am so sorry." Michael came around the couch to Angel. "Come on, honey. She's gone. There's nothing you can do now to help her." Michael took Angel's arm, and helped her up. Angel let Jenny's body slip out of her hands, and flop back down on the floor. She then turned to Michael and hugged him. Sobbing into his shoulder. He ran his hand down the back of her blonde hair. "I'm sorry, Angel." Michael said, realizing, another one of Angel's friends dead. "Come on. We better get out of here before police show up." He took her with him out to his car. As they came out of the house, they saw the drone crashed on to of Jenny's car. The camera on it, still moving, watching them walk away from it. Watching them get into Michael's car. And, leaving.

Michael drove Angel back to her house. Her hideout. Once there, he helped her get inside. He sat her down on the couch. He began to leave... "Stay with me, Michael. Please." She said, looking up at him. He sat down beside her on the couch. He held her tight in his arms, as she snuggled up to him. Right now, she needs someone with her. She don't want to be alone tonight.

"Just stay with me the night, Michael."

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you alone tonight." With the drones out looking for Angel, and watching her every move, Michael is not leaving her alone tonight. Or, ever.

In the morning, Walter's drone was gone. He wasn't going to keep it there on top of Jenny's car for police to find it. 

Police showed up to Jenny's house. They were left scratching their heads at the big dent left on the hood of Jenny's car, and her dead body laying in the living room with a lazer burn in her forehead. They don't know what caused the big dent on the hood of her car. Of course, they don't know about the big flying drone that Michael had blown up and had crashed on top of Jenny's car. And, without evidence of it being there, they may never find out about it even being there. Walter was smart enough to get it back to his hideout before police could see it in the morning sunlight.


	42. Drones? or UFO's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wezzal News thinks aliens have landed...
> 
> Dave comes visits Angel again...
> 
> He needs to know about this drones and how Jenny was killed.

Morning came over Los Santos. But, it was nearing 11:00am as Angel lay still asleep on the couch. Not knowing anything about the police going to Jenny's house last night and finding her dead body and a dent in her car from Walter's drone landing on it. Michael stood in the kitchen. A cup of coffee in his hand. He had learn how to use Angel's coffee maker. He sipped the hot coffee, as he listen to Wezzel News on the small radio Angel had in her kitchen.

"Have aliens landed in Los Santos?..." A male's voice said from the small radio sitting on the counter. "A woman has been found dead! Her name has not been released. She was found In her home up in the Tonga Hills. Her body was found at the home at 9999 Tonga Hills early this morning. Police were called after residents heard gun shots, and an explosion last night!" The reporter explained. Michael took notice of what they were talking about. He knows they're talking about Jenny's house. "When police arrived at the scene, they found the woman's body in her house. Laying on the floor dead. A laser beam size hole in the forehead of her head. Outside her house, the police found a dent on the front of, what police think, is the woman's car. Police don't know what made the dent on the front of the car. They are guessing a small UFO of some kind. The woman was found alone. No green goo, or green men were found at the scene. Police would like to question these beings if they can be found soon....With their UFO wreaked, they may be here with us for a while, said Dave Norton." Michael laughed at them blaming Dave for saying something so stupid. Which Michael is sure Dave really didn't say. "We'll keep updates on this story..." Michael turned the radio off. 

Dave Norton knows better then this being UFO's. He knows about Walter, and what he's up too. If Dave did say something about a possible UFO crash, he is just using that line to keep Walter's name out of this till they can find him. Not really aliens have landed in LS. Isn't Dave afraid of causing panic, though? The worse thing in LS that could scare people more then aliens is people waking up without their makeup on!

Dave also decided not to say Jenny's name. He isn't sure if Angel knows about this or not yet. He don't want her finding out about this on the radio. He would rather she hear it from him. Dave don't know that Angel and Michael was with Jenny when this all went down last night. But, figuring Jenny was Angel's friend, he can guess they were together last night.

Michael's phone buzzed. He looked down at a text message. It is from Dave, "Stopping by to see Angel. Is she home? Dave knows about Angel's father's hideout. "Does she know about Jenny?" Dave asked in the text. He don't want to just spring Jenny's death on her, and sound like the bearer of bad news.

"Sure! Come on by. Yes! Angel knows about Jenny's death. We're at her father's hideout."

"You're with her?"

"Yes. I had to spend the night with her. Especially, after watching Jenny get killed!"

"Oh, my God! She saw Jenny get killed last night at her house?"

"Yeah! They were going to watch a movie together at Jenny's new house she just bought."

"Oh, man!" Dave text back, not knowing what else to say. 

"Yeah..."

"You think she'd want company then? I'm sure she's all upset."

"Just you. No one else. She will talk to you. She don't mind you stopping by."

Angel knows Dave Norton is a good man to her. He's the only cop who isn't looking to kill her for Walter. Other cops, she don't trust.

"Okay. Good. I'll be there in a few. D."

"Okay. See you then. M." 

Michael put away his phone, and began to walk back into the living room to check on Angel. She still lay asleep on the couch. He sat down in the chair opposite the couch. He sat down two cups of coffee on the coffee table that sat between the couch and the chair. One cup for him. One cup for her. He looked at her. Staring at her. Watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. She was still in her clothes she wore last night. The clothing contouring to her thin body. Which made Michael wonder about if she is pregnant. If she is pregnant, wouldn't she be showing by now? Michael wonders if her body took to the pregnancy. Did she have another miscarry? He wished he knew. If she did miscarry again, Michael is sure she won't tell him.

Smelling the coffee, Angel began to stir awake. She saw Michael sitting there, in the chair across from her. She smiled at him. "Hi!" She said. Despite himself, Michael smiled back. "Hi!" He said back. Michael usually isn't a smiler, but something about her makes him smile. Angel raised up to sit up on the couch. She began to take a sip of the coffee he had brought her. "Be careful. It's hot!" Michael warned her. As she sipped she was careful not to get burned. It was still good, and hot. "Thank you for spending the night with me. I really needed you here with me." Angel was glad Michael stayed with her. She had no one else to call to stay with her. With Cooter in the hospital, and everyone else dead now, there isn't any one else to call. 

"You're welcome!" Michael said back. He don't mind being with her. She's better company to him then his own family. "Sorry though, I'm keeping you from your family." She felt bad for making him miss them. But, he isn't missing them, and they aren't missing him. "Don't worry about that." He said, sitting back in the chair. "They don't miss me! They're glad I'm gone. Out of the house. They're usually mad at me anyways for something or other." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have to do much to piss them off." He laughed.

"I would miss you!" Angel told him. Her words true. She got up off the couch and walked over to him. She straddled his lap. He looked up into her blue eyes. She looked down into his dreamy eyes. She lean down her head to kiss his lips. He kissed her back. She began to reach down to undo his pants belt. "Whoa! Not yet!" He said, stopping her hand. She looked at him. "Why?" She can't imagine him telling her stop. What was wrong? "Um, you mind if Dave Norton comes by to talk to you?" Michael asked. He figures not. She knows Dave. Angel shook her head no. "No. I don't mind him coming to talk to me. Why is he wanting to come see me for?" She asked. She isn't thinking of last night with Jenny, and how the police found her dead body and the dent in Jenny's car from the drone falling on it. 

"He just wants to talk to you about Jenny. The police found her body this morning at her house." Michael explained. "Does he think I killed her? Thinking she was working for Walter." Angel is hoping that isn't what Dave is thinking. Which, it isn't. He knows who killed Jenny. He just wants to know if she knows what caused the dent in her car. "Oh no!" Michael shook his head no at her. He just wants to ask you questions about what happen last night. Probably about the laser beam in her forehead, and why there is a big dent in the front of her car. He knows Walter did this. Dave just needs some information on what Walter killed her with last night."

A knock came on the door.

"He's here!" Michael told her. He ran his hand through her blonde hair. "He's not here for you, okay? He just needs some answers to Jenny's death." Angel slide off Michael's lap. He got up and answered the door. "Ah, Michael!" Dave greeted Michael with a smile. "Hi, Dave!" Greeted back Michael. Dave turned his attention to Angel. "Hi, Angel!" He nodded to her. She waved her hand at him. "Hi!" Dave walked on in, as Michael closed and locked the door. He came on into the living room to join Dave and Angel. "This is a really cool place, Angel!" Said Dave, sitting down in the chair Michael was sitting in. "My father and Cooter made it!" She explained. "I know they did. I remember when they came down to the city building to get the papers on it. To make it legal for them to own it and work on it. They did an awesome job of this building!" He looked around. "It was going to be torn down. So, the Sheriff, and someone in the city building told them to take it. Do what they wanted with it!"

"And that they did!" Angel said smiling.

Dave nodded, looking away. He is trying to think of how to talk to Angel about Jenny's death now. He looked at her. A soft look came across his face. "We found Jenny's body...um, in her house. A laser beam hole in her forehead....A dent on the front of her car hood. Since you two girls were friends, I am figuring you were with Jenny last night at her house...Do you know, remember what happen?"

Angel hated to relive last night. Jenny sitting up on top of her. Suddenly, the bean burning a hole in Jenny's head, from the back of her head, that came through and out her forehead. But, actually, she don't have to relive it in her mind. She knows who killed Jenny...Walter!

"Walter killed Jenny!"

"I know. How did he kill her? Where did the laser beam burn come from?"

"Walter has drones now!"

"Drones?"

"Yes! The laser beam that burned through Jenny's head came from a laser beam from his drone. He was watching us through the drone as it hovered outside the window of her house. I saw it all happening with my own eyes!" 

"Hell! A drone!" Dave couldn't believe it. He believed Angel's story, he can't believe Walter would stoop so low to kill someone with laser beams now. But, he did!

"I believe he got the drones to watch me. Watch where I go. Who I'm with, so he can kill them." 

Dave believes this. He knows how hell bent Walter is with wanting to kill Angel.

"I believe you, but do you have a alibi for all this?"

"Um, yeah..." Angel turned to look at Michael.

"You were with them when this all happen?"

"Yes! I was."

Dave looked away. He don't want to know why Michael was with them up in Jenny's house.

"Should have known you'd been with them." Dave looked at Michael, as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to know why you were with them, though."

Good! Angel don't want to have to explain to Dave that Michael was up there only to watch some girl on girl time. Which, Jenny had invited him to do, was come watch them make out. Which, didn't last long.

"Is the drone why there was a dent on Jenny's car hood from?" Dave asked, getting back into the investigation. 

"Yes. Michael had blown it up, and it fell down on top her car." Angel explained. "That's what the explosion was."

"How'd you blow it up?"

"Sticky bomb!"

Dave covered his face. How to write this on the report. 

"Well, I can't write down the thing was blown up with a sticky bomb..." Dave said, uncovering his face, and looking at Michael. "So, I'll just put down that it got too hot, and blew itself up." Dave stood up, as so did Michael and Angel. "I am really sorry about your friend, Jenny, Angel." He said, mournful. "Thanks!" Angel was trying not to cry. That's the third friend here in LS Walter has killed. First was Kevin, then Rachael, now Jenny. "If we had a way to catch one of his drones, we maybe able to find Walter." Dave explained, as Angel agreed. "I was thinking that too. But, I don't know how to get one close enough to catch it without it laser beaming us to death!"

Dave nodded his head. "Yeah!" He agreed. He turned to walk to the door. "We will catch Walter. Someday, he's got to fuck up, and lead us right to him." Dave unlocked the door. "Be safe!" He said, and left. 

"The only thing is, Walter never fucks up!" Angel sat back down on the couch. "He's got to fuck up sometime." Michael said, coming to sit down next to her on the couch. "Criminals do fuck up." Michael added, thinking of himself. "I have met some of the dumbest criminals." Angel looked at him. "You have?" She asked. She still isn't thinking of Michael being a criminal. Michael realized his words. He looked at her. "I've seen some of them mess up. I don't know any criminals." Angel took what he said as to mean, he's been someplace where a criminal has robbed a liquor store he was in. Not so much the case.

Then she thought of Michael Townley, and the pictures Walter had sent her pictures of him.

"What about Michael Townley? Didn't he mess up and get shot by police."

Michael wondered how she knew about that. Does she know he's Michael Townley?

"Wouldn't that mean, that by him getting shot by police, he messed up?"

It wasn't the best idea he had at the time. But, he had to get out or die!

"Maybe. I don't know." Michael shrugged up his shoulders. He turned to her. He got close to her. "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to fuck you till you scream out my name!" And, he sure don't want her screaming out 'Townley' again. He don't want to have to explain his life to her. His past mistakes. His never ending fight with Trevor over what happen. Michael don't need the past coming up and biting him again in the ass.


	43. Where Do Broken Drones Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wonders, Where do Walter's broken drones go?
> 
> Do they report back to Walter after a hit and run...
> 
> Vanish...
> 
> Or, do some of them keep quiet about what they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little love touching in this chapter.

Angel lay naked, and awake in her bed, next to Michael. They were in her hideout. Michael had brought her home after watching the horror of Jenny being killed by Walter's drone last night. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking. Her mind going around and around with Jenny. Watching that laser beam put a hole in Jenny's forehead. Angel wants so much for Walter to pay for what he did to Jenny. She can think of ways she wants him to pay, for all he's done. To everyone in her life, and to people she don't even know. Angel knows her family and friends are not the only one's Walter has hurt over the years.

Through her years of trying to find Walter, Angel has met a lot of people Walter has hurt. Some of which even worked for him at one time or another. They had told Angel how Walter killed their families, to make them work for him. A lot of them were trying to plot on how to kill him themselves. But, with others running away, and not standing up to Walter and what he's done, it hurt more people along the way. No one will stand up to Walter. The more people who let Walter walk all over them, and destroy them, the more Walter will hurt people. 

Angel wants to stand up to Walter. Tear him down like he's done so many others. But, how does one find a needling in a haystack? Angel has found people before who needed found out. Walter seems to be one step ahead of everyone. No one knows how, or where on earth to find him. Angel, and some other people have been trying to find him for years now, and no one has found him. Yet.

Which leads Angel to thinking of the drones. Like Dave Norton was saying, if they can get a hold of a drone, look up the GPS, or something, maybe they can find Walter. Maybe these drones are Walter's mistake. They can lead them back to him. But, would Walter be that stupid? Angel can't see him having a GPS on those drones. That would be a sure fire way to find him now. If the drones don't have a GPS, or something, what does Walter do with the drones after he's done with them? Angel can see if they do have a GPS, he would get rid of them. After all, with a GPS, that would lead the police right to him.

So, Angel can bet Walter destroys the drones if they are programmed to return to him... 

Which, does give Angel an advantage to follow one...

But, if they have not done their task, which Angel is sure is to kill her, would the drones return to Walter?...

Interesting question.

Angel would figure not. Walter wouldn't be so stupid as to have the drone return to him, even after it has, or not done, it's task. Angel is sure that the drones self destruct after their task, or even after they have not done their task. Angel would like to find one of these drones again. Maybe follow it. See where it goes. What it does before and after a task. How to find one though? Angel wonder where they hang out at. Do they float around the city, watching their next prey? Or do they just suddenly appear at a victim's doorstep? Like the one that suddenly showed up at Jenny's house the other night. Makes Angel wonder where it was hiding at. Was it already there? Did it follow them up to Jenny's house? Where did it come from? How did it find them? 

And, what happen to it?

Angel just realized that Dave never said they had it. That the police took it in to look it over. See if it had a GPS or something that would lead them back to Walter. All Dave said was that he wondered if the drones could lead them to Walter. Which means, since the police don't have the drone, did it return to Walter? If it could make it back to him. The damn thing was pretty fucked up from where Michael's sticky bomb had blown it up. It was in really bad shape after that. Angel laughed, thinking of that one drone and the other one Trevor had fucked up. They took out two of Walter's drones now. Angel is sure he has more where those two came from. Wonder where Walter keeps them? Wish she knew.

"What so funny?" 

Michael's voice startled Angel. She turned to look at him, almost forgetting he is still in bed with her. 

Michael raised up to sit up in the bed. "I hope it isn't me." He was thinking of the sex they had again last night. He hopes it was good, and not a bad joke. He lean over to kiss her bear shoulder. "I hope the sex was good last night, and not something funny." Angel shook her head no. "No. It isn't anything to do with you, or the sex last night. Which was awesome, by the way!" She told him. Michael smiled. Glad he is still good at something. Even if it is just sex. "Good!" Michael said back, moving his lips down her bear arm, kissing it as he went. "I was afraid I wasn't good at sex anymore." He moved back the covers to expose the top of her breast to himself. He kissed the top of her breast. Easing his way down to her erect nipple. Feeling his tongue go over her erect nipple made Angel let out a gasp of pleasure. Her eyes fluttered as he took her full breast in his hand and caressed it.

Her head rested against the head board as she let him play with her breast. The feeling is overwhelming her body. She licked her dry lips, thinking of him going down on her again. Despite what he thinks about himself, Michael is still awesome in bed! Angel knows he don't really realize this though, because he's got no wife to prove it to. But, he can sure prove he's good at sex with Angel. She will take it from him anytime! Anyday! Her mind went back to the drones. Somehow, through his pleasurable touch, her mind kept thinking of Walter's drones. 

"I was..." She was trying to talk. But, pleasure is taking over her body. "...thinking..." She couldn't form a whole sentence. She could feel his hand going down her body, to her...to her...She cried out in pleasure as Michael bushed her triangle with the back of his hand as he touched the inside of her bear leg. Michael raised his head up to continue kissing her neck. "Uhhmmm, what were you thinking about?" He asked. He can bet she's been thinking of him, and his sex. But, that isn't what she was thinking about, before now. Or was even going to talk about, before now. Now, he has her thinking of how he pounded into her last night.

The pleasure.

The dominance.

Did she mention the pleasure?

The way he made her scream out his full name. And, not calling him 'Michael Townley' like she did last time. No. She actually screamed out his as-of-now full name...Michael De Santa. Michael would have rather heard her scream out Michael Townley. Sometimes he misses being called that. He's had many women scream out that name in unknown hotels, while he and Trevor was on the run. But, he isn't sure if Angel is ready to meet 'Michael Townley' yet. Although, he has come out pretty close at times.

But. Nothing. Yet.

"I know," he began to say between kisses. "you were thinking of me, and how good I sexed you last night!..." He looked up at her.

Angel open her eyes. "Actually, I was thinking of where Walter's broken drones go?" 

Michael's erection dropped. His whole body dropped. She wasn't thinking of him? At all then?!

Angel turned her head to look at him. "But, yeah. You were good last night." She said blankly. 

Michael was ready to bust a blood vein. He was beginning to get angry. To defend himself, when Angel smiled, and said, "No! You were awesome last night, Michael! As usual." She kissed his lips. As she leaned away from him, Michael sat there stunned. He was that good last night!? She was thinking of him! He wanted to jump for joy. No one has ever told him how good he is at sex. Not even Amanda. Not that he's had sex with her lately. Michael's had more alone time in bed then he's had more time with Amanda in bed! "So, you were thinking about me? Especially, after last night?" Michael asked, hopeful. He raised up on the bed to rest his head on the headboard. He turned his head to look at Angel, as she covered herself back up. She turned her head to look at him. "Yes!" 

Michael smiled. He is pretty sure his dick is smiling too!

He was being thought of. And, not just to be yelled at, or told to fuck off. This time, it was meant as a loving complement.

Angel turned away from him. "But, before you interrupted me, I was thinking, wondering, about Walter's drones."

"What about them?" He turned his head to look at her. 

"I was thinking about what Dave Norton was saying, about how if we can get a hold of a drone, maybe it would lead us back to Walter. Find him instead of him finding us." She turned to look at him. He nodded. Michael remembers Dave saying that. "It's a good idea, but how do we find a drone? I mean, I really haven't seen one hanging around, you know?" Michael moved his eyes around, scanning the bedroom for a drone. He don't think one is in the room. They would hear it buzzing. Unless, it was turned off, and Walter's been sitting in silence, watching them have sex. But, Michael don't think there is one in here. Hopefully not. "You think they can get into a house?" Which his thoughts are bringing his fear to life. Even though, he don't think one is here. Or even outside. He glanced over at the window. He could only see the light from a far off street lamp...at least, he hopes that's what it is out there. It seems too far away to be hovering by, or in front of the window. 

"No. I really don't think so. I don't think they can just come into a house," Angel thought of the one that hovered outside Jenny's house at her window. It never tried to come into the house. "unless the person don't know about it, and it follows the person into their home." She turned to look at Michael, as he looked at her. "I think the drones are just made to find people Walter is looking for. Find out where they live, or where they go. I don't think he's worrying about who they're in bed with, or what color they're kitchen is." All but for Angel. It seems like Walter is always watching who she's with so he can kill them. Michael shrugged his shoulders. He felt a little better knowing that Walter don't send his drones into people's houses to watch them sleep, or have sex with someone. It would be awkward to have an audience watch them having sex. Angel looked around the room. "No. I don't think they're is a drone in here." She really didn't believe so. Like she said to Michael, Walter isn't worrying about what color her kitchen wall is. Maybe even still, he isn't worrying about watching them have sex! 

Michael sat real still. Like he is listening, trying to see if he hears a buzzing sound. But, all he heard is silence. The silence of the bedroom. "We would hear it buzzing, wouldn't we?" Michael is sure of that. That's how they found that one in the forest that day it had been chasing he, Trevor and Jenny and Angel. He and Trevor heard it buzzing around. And, they were even outside in the woods. Birds singing. Water flowing. They still could hear it buzzing. But, in here is nothing. Nothing but silence. Angel nodded. "I would think so." But, they didn't even hear that one that killed Jenny's with it's laser beam. They didn't hear it at all. They only knew it was there, after the laser beam came through Jenny's head. Angel looked down at the bed sheets. She won't mention that to Michael. She don't want to scare him off, or give herself nightmares, then she won't be able to sleep tonight. But, with Michael here in bed with her, who's going to sleep tonight anyways? All he'll want to do is have sex all night. Especially, now that he knows he's still good at it.

Michael moved over to Angel. She knows what's coming again. More sex! He began to kiss her neck. He stopped to talk, "Maybe we can set a trap for one of Walter's drones..." He continued to kiss her neck. "Yeah..." Angel agreed. She felt him kissing her neck. Moving over to her bear shoulder. His stubble lightly tickling her. "Maybe," he stopped kissing her shoulder to talk again. "hang a trap up in the trees at the State Park..." She turned her head to look at him. "Who's going to climb up a tall ass tree to tie this trap up there?" She surely isn't. She don't like heights. "I was thinking Trevor. He loves getting high!" Michael laughed. Angel turned her head to laugh, covering her lips with he fingers. She is sure Trevor can climb up a tree. No problem. "I'm sure he'll be high anyways!" She giggled. He was high the night she had sex with him. "You are right there. He will be high. I can promise you that one." Trevor was always high when they'd go out robbing banks and such. Michael was too, but Trevor was always doing something to get high. Higher if that was even possible.

"We'll find out where broken drones go..." Michael raised up, pulling off the covers, catching Angel a bit of surprise. He moved the covers over to where his side of the bed is. He looked Angel's naked body up and down. "but, first, I want to get high..." He said, looking Angel in her pretty face. She looked at him. How was they going to get high? She don't have the tools or nothing to do it. "...on you!" Michael lean in close to kiss her lips as he forced her to lay back down on to the bed. "Mmm!" Angel moan into the kiss in pleasure as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss. "I want to get high on you too!" She smiled to him. Michael smiled back. That is just what he wants to hear. He lean to her to kiss her again. Then he broke that kiss off to kiss her neck and shoulders. Angel rested her head back against the headboard, as she felt Michael caress her perky, firm breasts. She let out little moans of pleasures. Her eyes fluttering. 

Her eyes flew open. She began to look around the room. Looking. Listening. Wondering. Was there a drone in her bedroom?

She scanned the room. She don't see anything shinning in the dim bedroom lights. No buzzing noises. What if it's turned down? Or turned off. What if Walter is watching them having sex, and he's being really quiet? He's just watching them. Listening to her cries of pleasure. Cries of pain. Angel nervously swallowed. Her heard pounding. What if Walter is going to laser beam them in the head?

She dismissed her thoughts, and rested her head back against the headboard. Slowly getting back into Michael's touch.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!

Angel screamed in fright.

Michael jerked too in fright.

At first, he thought it was a drone buzzing. But, the buzzing was to high to be buzzing from a drone. 

He looked around till he found out the source of the buzzing. When he found it, he turned around to Angel.

Michael gently held her by her arms. "It's okay, Angel." He reached to grab something. "It's just my damn cell phone." Angel covered her face. She felt embarrassed, and afraid. She thought it was Walter's drone. She thought they were both dead! Going to die of a laser beam to the head. Michael picked up his phone to see who it is. "Who the fuck?" Angel looked at him, first through open fingers. She was afraid it maybe Walter calling to say he's going to finish them off. Or try to kill Michael. Or kill Trevor. "Just Amanda." Michael said tossing it back on to the bed. Or where ever the hell it was. Michael scoot up the bed to Angel. She had her hands over her face. He could hear her sobbing. "Angel..." Michael spoke softly. He gently pulled her hands away from her face. He can see her face is wet from crying. 

She looked up at him. "I thought we were going to get laser beamed in the head!" Angel sat up and hugged Michael. "I thought he had us!" She sobbed in his bear, muscular shoulder. "Aww, Angel." He could feel her body trembling in his arms. She was so in fear. Fear that Walter had killed them both with one laser beam to the head. But, they were okay. It was just Michael's damn phone. Damn Amanda. The phone peeped. Amanda had left a message. Michael can bet what the message says, 'that she and the kids are leaving. That she's found drugs stash in a drawer in their bedroom. Or that Jimmy told her that Michael was looking at his porn magazines, but he wasn't getting off on them. And that he hasn't changed. That Michael is still a sex crazed, lying, cheating, bastard he's always been.'

"I'm not going to let Walter get you!" Michael told her, as he still held her trembling body in his arms. Angel began to pull away from him a bit. She was still in his arms though. She felt safe with him here. In his arms. She looked at him. "What about Amanda? Are you going to check on her? What if Walter found her?" Even though it seems Angel has now become the other woman in Michael's life, she is concern about Amanda's well being. With Michael being so now with Angel, Walter's drones hovering in the sky of Los Santos now, Amanda and his kids could be in Walter's sights now. Even though Angel has never met them, and don't know much about them, they could become Walter's next target, just because Angel is with him. "I'm sure they're okay. I will check on the voicemail, though, later on, and see what Amanda has to say." Which, he's sure he already knows the words she is saying to him and about him on the voicemail. Michael had to laugh. "If Walter met Amanda, he'd run away if he knows what's good for him! Same with my kids." Angel laughed too. "No one lives with Amanda and my kids without going crazier. With the way they bitch and fight each other, would make anyone want to commit suicide!" Angel nodded her head. "I know the feeling. My family was the same way." She looked away. Tears in her eyes. 

"When your phone rang..." She covered her face up with her hands. "I thought we were dead! I thought we going to die like Jenny did." Angel cried. Michael hugged her up in to his chest again. "Oh, no! Not if Trevor and I can help it!" They need to figure Franklin in on this. Get as many guys to keep a watch for those damn drones. But, Michael hates to get the kid in on this shit. He don't want Franklin to become one of Walter's targets. Franklin will help out though. No matter what's going on. He will help out someone in need. Angel pulled away from Michael. She looked at him. "Trevor would scare the devil away!" She joked with a laugh. Michael laughed too. "He's been known to scare some away." Or, kill them. Michael knows Trevor don't put up with anyone's bullshit! Especially, not Michael's.

Michael moved over to the other side of the bed and sat up, pulling Angel over to his side. She lay her head on his shoulder, and began to feel safe again. She knows Michael and Trevor won't let Walter hurt her. She trust they will help keep her safe, and help her find Walter.

"You just relax and rest. I am here with you. I am not going to let Walter's drones get you!" Angel nodded her head. She knows she is safe with Michael. She kept her head on his shoulder till she fell asleep. But, Michael was awake. Watching. Looking. Listening. If any drones are here, he will get them with a sticky bomb.

Outside, a drone was looking in on them. It sat perfectly still. Watching everything they were doing. And, now knowing where Angel's father's hideout is. 

"Report back to me!" 

The drone wasn't sure which to do. Stay and watch the show Michael and Angel is showing it?

Or, report back to Walter?

Or, get blown up by Michael's sticky bomb?

Or, be killed by Walter?

So many task...

Which one to choose?...


	44. Everything At Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael realizes Angel isn't pregnant...
> 
> Michael learns of Angel's hidden car garage. Equpt with cars!...
> 
> Angel hears about some illegal street racing going on...
> 
> Car for Angel's sister is still sitting and waiting for it's new owner...
> 
> Cooter gets out of the hospital, and is chased by drones...
> 
> A nurse named Trisha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this story seems so far gone, but it's really a combination of GTA 5, Need For Speed, a mention of John Marshton of RDR, mention of Batman characters, mentions of Liberty City, drones, and things that have went on in my own life...Not the parts about prostitution. I put that in there because it sounds GTAish.
> 
> I love to mention all the video game characters, old TV show characters, and cartoons characters that I love.

Later in the night, Angel couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to get up for a while. Maybe walk around the house. Clear her mind. She looked over at Michael who was still asleep. Easy not to wake him, Angel carefully slipped out of the bed. She picked up her robe, and slipped it on. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she quietly slipped out of the room. She closed the door quietly behind her. Angel walked to the kitchen to get a drink. But, of what? It was too late for a Cola, although her stomach felt a little upset. She was still thinking of her friend, Jenny and how she had died. The image of the laser beam coming out of Jenny's forehead is still embedded in to Angel's mind now. It is surely an image she won't too soon forget.

Deciding on a cola, she picked up a can. She just wanted to sip on the soda. Her stomach is just feeling to bad for water, or beer. She turned around to sit down at the table in the kitchen. She popped open the can, forgetting how noisy it is, she hopes it didn't wake Michael up. But, with Michael being knocked out after pounding in to her last night, Angel don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon. He is soo asleep. Angel don't think an explosion can wake him now! 

As she sat there, she was thinking of Michael, and his touch. Her eyes fluttered as her body thought of his soft, gentle touch. His size was a bit big, but all so well fulfilling into her. Angel was thinking she can go another round with him, right now if he wasn't still asleep. But, with the way her womanhood is feeling right now, she don't think she can do it again with him. She felt all too stretched out, and worn out! All that pounding he did into her really worn out her womanhood. She's lucky to walk! He had her legs so wrapped around him last night. Her legs are still sore, and a bit wobbly. She'll be okay. It isn't the first time her legs have been this tired after sex. Use to be all the time with her late husband, Kip. 

Angel began to look around the kitchen. She was thinking of how her father and Cooter put this place together. How much money, love, effort, blood, sweat, time, days, and nights they put into working on this place. It would be a shame for Walter to find it now. It's been here now for 10 years! Angel would surely hate to lose it now. She hopes she can keep Walter from finding this place. She isn't sure though. Walter is smart. It won't take him too long to finally find this place soon enough. Even though he hasn't found this place in 10 years don't mean he isn't going to find it someday. Angel wishes she could cover the place up with a blanket! Of course, that won't happen. No blanket is big enough to hide this place so big.

Angel sipped her soda, and stared down at the table. The garbage can catching her eye. She could see the pregnancy test laying in the garbage. She turned her eyes to look down at the soda can. She don't want to be reminded of what she can't do now. Nothing is working. Nothing can go back to being the same as it was. It just can't be. Angel glanced up at a picture of she and Cooter she has hanging on the fridge. Ol' Cooter. Shouldn't he be getting out of the hospital soon. A quick thought went through her mind. They should be tired of him by now.

Anyways...Angel turned her attention back to the picture on the fridge door. The picture shows them at an illegal street race back in Liberty City. She and Cooter was in that race. They won a shit ton of money that night. They split the money that night. With his half of the winnings, Cooter started his car fixing garage there in Liberty City. It wasn't much of a car fixing garage then, but it bloomed into a big business. Even enough for him to start a garage here in LS. Angel's half of the winnings, went to buy her sister a car. A car she never got to give her. The family would be dead two weeks later. 

Angel still has the car. It now sits in the garage Cooter built here in the hideout in the next room. Where the door sits in the living room. Which made Angel think of the cars. With her can of soda Angel got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room. She looked over at the door. She walked over to it. Bending down for a second to get the key from underneath a little rug she has there. Once the key is in her hand, she turned open the door. Flipping on the lights, the room lit up. Three cars sat inside the make shift garage. An old Washington, that belong to Randy McCove, the other car, a Hell fire red Dominator. It was a car Angel stole when she first came here to Los Santos. She didn't have any transportation at the time, and the car was just sitting there, in front of a liquor store. The keys were in it as it sat running. No one was around, so Angel helped herself to a car. Finding out later on that night, the car had been stolen earlier that night, and was being used in a liquor store robbery. 

Finding this out, Angel had to repaint the car, changed the licence plate, and serial number. All with the help of a man she had never met before. She only talked to him on the phone. Usually, a pay phone. It was funny he had asked her if she needed a job, and he could get one for her. Being new in a city full of scammers, Angel didn't take the first job he had offered to her. She did take a second job he had offered her. It paid big! Bigger then what she and Cooter made at the illegal street racing back in LC. The man told her if she wanted another job, he had a crew she could be a part of. Angel told him she'd think about it. She still wonders if the job is still open now? Probably not. It's been 10 years now since then. Maybe if he has anything else to offer her, she may take it. She isn't sure yet though. Looking for Walter has become a day to day job now for her. She just wished she got paid for tracking him down instead of him paying others to track her down.

Next to the Diminator, sat the car she wanted to give her sister. It was covered up with a car tarp. Angel wanted to protect it from water damage, and stuff. She is hoping to give the car to her sister new...Or, was hoping to give the car to her sister new. Now, she don't know what to do with it. Keep it for herself if she needed it. It is all legal. Angel and Cooter has been keeping up the tags on the car. Keeping it looking new. Cooter still don't understand why Angel is keeping the car now for. And, why she is keeping it up. Even the engine is still new! Cooter knows her sister is dead. He guess she just holds on to the car. Missing her sister. Still wishing she can give the car to her. It really breaks Cooter's heart to think that someday Angel thinks she is going to give the car to her sister.

How? Her sister is dead.

Michael began to stir awake. He saw that Angel isn't laying next to him in bed anymore. "Angel?" He wondered where she is. Bathroom? He don't hear any water running. Maybe she up and left him this time. Love and leave him. But, he don't feel like she left him. She likes him too much to up and leave him now. He decided to go find her. See if she is okay. He slipped on his boxers, and went out to the hallway, to the kitchen. She wasn't here. But, he could still smell her perfume. The smell reminded his body of his night with her. She had been in here, though. On his way out of the kitchen, he saw the pregnancy test. He bent down to look at it. There was a minus red line on the small screen. Michael realized she isn't pregnant by him. Or no one else for that matter. He knows of her past miscarriages. He guess that is the reason she can't get pregnant now. 

The doctor told her she couldn't get pregnant anymore. For some reason or other the miscarriages had hurt her to where now her body won't hold a pregnancy. 

Michael went on looking for Angel. Down the hallway, out into the living room. "Angel?" No sign of her here either. He wondered where she can be at then. Then, he heard her cell phone ring. He looked toward the direction of the sound. He saw that door to the other room is open. But, he don't know what's back there. He tip toed toward the door, and peeped in to see Angel standing between two cars, and a third one by the door. Which looks like the same one Randy McCove had when he worked with Michael and his crew on a bank robbery once. No one knows what happen to Randy, but Michael knows now what happen to his car. 

Which, made Michael wonder...is the money Randy help them steal, still in the trunk of the car?

Or, has Angel already found it and did something with it?

Michael wants to know how she ended up with Randy's car? Was she working with him at the time? Or, did she, for some reason, steal the car from Randy? 

Michael wants answers. 

He began to go into the garage, but he stopped as Angel answered her phone.

"Hello?" She don't know this number. She hopes to God it isn't Walter.

"Hey, Angel!" A familiar male voice said back.

"Hey Cooter!" Angel said smiling back. She was so glad to hear him. "I'm glad to hear your voice again! Are you out of the hospital yet?" He should be out by now. She knows it's been three months now since he's been in there. But at a criminal hospital, they can hold a person for a long time, in case the police are looking for them. Or even a mob. "Funny that," Cooter laughed looking at a nice looking nurse, "they can't let me out yet. I am still sick with this bullet hole, even though I'm feeling better. The nurses here just won't let me come home!" He watched the nurse come over to him. She checked on his signs and machines, as he flirted with her. "They won't let me go!" He laughed telling Angel. She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure not, Cooter. They just have to have you." The nurse began to feed Cooter some food with a spoon. "I know!" He smiled at the nurse, and she smiled back. Angel just laughed and rolled her eyes. "What did you really call me for? You need me to come get you?"

"No! I'm not riding with 'suit boy in his Obey."

"Um, he don't have it no more."

"Why? What happen? He run it over the GOH or something. Or, having a blow job and crashed it?"

"Walter blew it up!"

Cooter's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Yeah! Blew it up right in his own front yard." 

Now, Cooter was feeling ashamed of what he had said.

"Oh. Umm, I'm sorry. I didn't think Wal-" he looked up at the nurse, and smiled. Even in a criminal hospital, there are still criminals. The nurse could be working for Walter, for all Cooter knows. "Umm," Cooter didn't know what to say. He didn't think Walter would get that close to someone to blow something up. And even in their front yard. But, this is something Cooter should know all too well about. "Tell Michael I'm sorry about his car. Umm, I can get him another one. I promise." Cooter knows how to get cars. 

"That's nice of you Cooter!" Said back Angel. "Yeah! I know. Just don't ask me where I'm getting it from!" He laughed. "But, I will get it to him soon."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah! Are you with him now?" Cooter is figuring so.

"Why did you call me?" Angel asked again, avoiding his question. 

"Yeah! I thought so." He knows that she is with Michael now. That is why she is avoiding his question. "You are with him, aren't you?" Angel didn't answer his question. It's okay, though. He knows the answers. Angel didn't want to answer his questions. It's non of his business who she's with. But, she knows why he is asking her such questions. He is afraid of a repeat of Kip, her now dead husband. "Anyways, I will be getting out soon. But, I really called to tell you that there is an illegal street race going down tonight in downtown Los Santos..." Angel began to get all excited. She hasn't done an illegal street race in years now. "Oh. My God!" She said back, bearly keeping her excitement under control. Cooter could hear it in her voice. "I thought you'd like this." 

"Like it? I love it!!" She excitedly said back. "When is it taking place?" She asked. She hopes she can make it down there in time to make the start. Cooter checked his watch. "Midnight." Cooter told her. Angel was ready to go. She was jumping up and down with excitement. "Ohh, I can't wait to race! It's been years since we've raced." She said, bringing back memories to Cooter. "Yeah, it has been a long time since we've raced." He was thinking of the last time they raced, back in LC. The night Cooter lost his car, and he and Angel went to jail. "You still have the Red Dominator?" He asked, remembering the car. She should still have that car, if the police haven't found it and impounded it by now. "Yeah!" She said back, leaning against the car. She looked down at it. "I've still got it!" 

"Good! Take the Dominator and race it. As you know, I've kept it up, so it will drive and race good." Angel agreed. "I know you have. I've watched you work on it. Helping me keep it up." She smiled, thinking back to when she'd watch him fix the car up. God, she loved watching him work on this car. No shirt on. His muscular body flexing as he worked. "You know, I only kept it up for you. If you ever had to leave LS because of Walter, or something, you could escape in it. Get away." Angel looked away, thinking. "I've thought about it...Leaving LS." She said back. "Why haven't you left?" Asked Cooter. "Michael?" He joked. Angel laughed. Yeah. Michael is one of the reason she won't leave LS. "Nooo..." She said back, trying to hide her smile. But Cooter can hear the smile in her voice. Then, she got serious sounding, "I'd like to find Walter before I leave here. I'd like to kill him! Get revenge for my family and friends he's killed along the way." There was still a lot to be done here in LS, and Angel isn't feeling like she's accomplish anything with Walter. She hasn't found him. She hasn't killed him. Yet. 

Cooter pitched the bridge of his nose, thinking of the next question he wants to ask her... "What if you never find Walter? What if he isn't real? What if he isn't the man who killed your family?" All of these questions, Cooter already knows is true. He is the one who lead Walter's men to kill Angel's family that night in LC. It is something he has to live with for the rest of his life now. "Oh, I think I'll be able to find him..." Angel said back, thinking of Walter's drones he has now. Cooter don't know about the drones yet. "How can you find a ghost?" Asked Cooter. Walter has always been a good one to hide somewhere no one can find him. But, the ghost just may have reviled himself. 

"Walter has drones now."

"What? Drones?" Cooter asked, not understanding this. "Like the flying kind?" Cooter asked, looking out his hospital window. He wondered if any were outside watching him now. "Yes." said back Angel. "Where did Walter get drones at?" Cooter looked away from the window. "I've never known him to have drones! He usually has people come find you..." Cooter got to thinking of the nurse who was in his room. He looked over to see her, but she was gone. Cooter hopes she was a real nurse and not one of Walter's hitmen...um, hitwoman. Walter has been known to have women working for him too. "Anyways, you get down to that street race tonight," Cooter said as he began to pull out his cords, making the machines flash, and beep. "I'll met you there!" He has a feeling he needs to get out of here. Now! 

"Why? You afraid Michael will be there?" She joked, smiling. Cooter laughed as he slipped out of bed, and watching the door, hoping no one comes in here because of the beeping machines. "Yeah. Something like that. I'll see you soon." He hung up, and went to the door. Hiding behind it, he pulled it open. He peeped his head out the door to look for someone. No one was out in the hallway. Cooter grabbed his clothes, and ran quietly to the end of the hallway. He looked around. No one. He wondered where everyone is. He ran on down the main hallyway, looking for the elevators. He found them at the end of the main hallway. He hit the button, to call down the elevators, as he watched all around him. This is not feeling right. Where is anyone at? 

Then, he heard a buzzing sound. He looked at the elevator. It was coming from there. What the fuck is it? Was the elevator buzzing? It must be messed up. He heard another buzzing sound coming from his right. He turned his head to look in that direction. He could see a drone, hovering around. Looking as if it's looking for something, or someone. Maybe him? Cooter ducked down behind the nurses station's desk. The drone heard movement, and headed in Cooter's direction. Cooter could see it coming down the hallway, as he peered over top the desk. He quickly ducked down, so it won't see him. He felt something next to him caught his eye. He looked down to see what it is. He almost screamed, but he covered his mouth. A muffled, "Fuck!" escaped his lips. Laying there is the dead body of his pretty nurse. A laser beam size hole through her forehead. Blood, still running down, her already blood covered face. 

Cooter looked away, to breathe. His body felt weak, and hollow. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He is guessing the drone killed the nurse, who had been taking care of him. But, why? Were these the drones Angel was telling him about over the phone? Walter's drones. He heard the buzzing sound. It sounded like it is right in front of where he is hiding. He raised up his head to see where it was. It was hovering right in front of him, and looking around. Was it looking for him? Cooter quietly ducked back down behind the desk, just as the drone looked where he had been.

Cooter looked over at the nurse's dead body. Why had Walter killed this woman? What did she do to him? Or, is Walter now out just killing anyone he sees? He usually only kills people who owe him money. But, it seems that may not be the case anymore. Cooter can bet Angel has really pissed him off some how. So now, he's taking revenge out on anyone. Suddenly, the ding of the elevators sounded. Cooter looked up over the desk, to see who was coming out of the elevators. It was Scott. The doctor who talked to Angel and Michael after they had brought Cooter here when he was shot.

Scott wasn't paying any attention to the drone hovering right before him. He wasn't thinking of a drone being there anyways. He was looking down at papers, when he finally looked up and saw the drone hovering there. He dropped his papers in shock. "What the fuck!" The drone began to turn red, and fired it's laser right at Scott, catching him in the forehead. Scott screamed out in fear and pain. "Scott!" Screamed out Cooter. The drone stopped lasering Scott, and turned its attention to Cooter. Scott's dead body finally collapsed on the floor. "Fuck!" Screamed out Cooter as he saw the laser beam coming to get him. He ducked. The laser beam missed him, but it hit some papers stacked up behind him catching them on fire. "Oh, shit!" Cooter got up and ran to the steps. The drone followed. Cooter just got into the stair way when the drone saw him through the window of the door. Cooter gave the middle finger to the drone, pissing it off, and he ran down the steps. The drone hovered there, pissed off. Steam coming from it's metal body. It couldn't open the door to get to Cooter. 

To kill him. 

"Don't worry," Said a man's voice within the drone, coming from a speaker. "we'll get him!" It was Walter. He had been watching this whole chase scene through the eyes/camera of the drone. He knows Cooter. He knows who Cooter is. And, who's friend Cooter is to.

Now in his clothes, after putting them on in the stair way, Cooter was out of breath when he reached the main floor. He looked around at the workers looking at him, wondering what's going on. "Run!" He told them. Don't they know there are drones in here now? Didn't they see them come in? But, what if they didn't come in this way? What if they got in through vents or something else up on the 4th floor. "Call for help. There is a fire up on the 4th floor, and two dead bodies." The workers gasped, and began to call the police and fire department. A nurse came up to Cooter. Trisha is written on her name tag. "You okay?" she asked him. Cooter turned around to see a man-ish type woman standing there. He blinked."No. I'm not okay." he said, not sure of if he's scorned over seeing drones, or a man-ish looking woman. "Walter has drones after us now!" Trisha looked at the nurse who sat behind the desk, as she sat on the phone with the police. They exchanged looks. Wondering what's going on here. Cooter looked at them. They seemed confused. But, Cooter thought these people know Walter? Isn't Walter the reason why Angel's father built this hospital? To heal up after a deal with the devil? Or, does the drones have them hypnotized, and they have erased all memory of any of this?

Cooter isn't sure what's going on now, but he knows damn well that Walter is doing something.

Cooter went on outside. He looked around for a car. He needs to get to Angel. Make sure she is okay. He saw Scott's car parked over in the corner of the lot. He ran to it. With a few tools he keeps in his pants pockets, just in case of emergency of having to steal a car, he unlocked the car door. "Scott won't be needing this anymore." Cooter got in, and hot wired the car. It started up. Cooter drove out of the parking lot. He looked around the car. Liking the way it looked inside. "I may keep you for my own. Nothing a little repaint job, change of licence plate, and serial number change won't fix." Cooter is always stealing cars. And, good for him he knows how to change things on the car so the police won't find it later. 

But, there won't be anyone to call the police on this car. Scott's family was killed by Walter about 3 years ago.

"Now, to go find Angel." Cooter is hoping Michael won't be at the street race with her tonight. But, he's sure Michael will be there. As he turned out on to the road, a drone hovered over the parking lot, watching Cooter drive off. The drone knows where Cooter is going. And, who he is going to be seeing...Angel!

"Tonight might finally be the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke about Trisha. If you don't fully get the joke, think back to when Trevor is talking to Wade about the boy named Trisha, and you'll get the joke here I tried to make about the thought I had in my head when I heard Trevor say this in the game.


	45. Illegal Street Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is off to race in the illegal street race in LS...
> 
> Michael watches the race from the sidelines...
> 
> Angel meets Franklin...
> 
> Michael and Angel almost get killed by a drone out in the woods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small blowjob scene on this chapter.

Angel was so excited about the illegal street racing. She hummed and sang as she touched the red Dominator. She can't wait to get this bad boy out there to race him again! It's been so long since she has raced. In this car, it's been even longer. She has been so looking for Walter that she has forgotten all about her other passions. She hasn't gotten to do anything since she found out Walter was here in LS. She never knew of any street racing going on around here. She never even got to go shopping. When she did get to go shopping with a friend, Walter made damn sure he stopped that. He sent out hitman to take she and her friend out as they were driving away from the store. A woman named Shelby use to hang out with Angel here in LS. They met at a clothing store. Shelby was a prostitute. She had been working that night they met in the clothing store. She had just enough money to buy some clothes for herself. Angel, having money from robbing a liquor store, helped Shelby buy her new clothes.

The two women exchanged phone numbers, and went out shopping all the time. Having dinner. Having fun. Hitting on guys they met at the clubs around LS. The two women would talk on the phone for hours. Talking about the clothes they bought. Or the shoes. Talking about lipsticks. What guys they liked. Having fun all the time. Day and night. Then, Walter took it all away! The police found Shelby's body somewhere, around Mount Chiliad, in some bushes. She had been stabbed. In the heart. Dead on the scene, Dave Norton told her. He was going to find out who did this to Shelby. And, why. At the time of Shelby's death, Angel didn't know it was him who had killed her, or had her killed. It wasn't till later on that Shelby's dad found the killer, and he had confessed to him that a man name Walter had hired him to kill anyone who was seen with Angel.

The man went to jail. Being so afraid of facing Walter with the fact that he had been caught by police and thrown in jail, the man killed himself in his own jail cell. He had left a note behind, telling of his own death. That he had taken his own life, in fear of being found out he was in jail, by Walter. He knew, if he didn't die in jail, he would die at the hands of Walter. After Shelby's death, Angel began to look for Walter. To find him. To kill him. Give him back his own medicine. 

Shelby had told Angel about a man she had met while on the street. He wouldn't give his name to her. Said he couldn't. So, Shelby just called him 'Tim'. He took it with a smile. But, after this 'Tim' guy shows up, Shelby's telling Angel how all of a sudden, prostitutes are disappearing. Police were finding their dead bodies all over LS. Anywhere. Dead bodies of hookers were showing up. Just like in LC. Later, Angel got to wondering if it was Walter who had killed them. Walter was always a man who liked prostitutes. He was always picking them up in Liberty City. Being one herself in LC, Angel never came across Walter. Or if she did, she didn't know him and he knew that. Angel can guess why he targeting prostitutes...because Angel had become one. To escape home life. Now with her family dead, she misses home life more then ever.

Angel cleared her thoughts, and looked down at the car. "We've got a race to do!" She smiled, with a crazy look in her eyes. Running her fingers along the side of the car. She wants to forget Walter. Forget death. Forget who he has killed. She wants to enjoy this race. And, being a part of it. Angel looked down at her clothes. "Oops!" She flashed open the robe. "Can't race in this...maybe I could. Get all the guys attention. Maybe hopefully, they'd be too busy looking at me and loose the race!" She laughed. She has actually done that before. One race, she wore nothing by a robe. She'd flash, the guy in the car next to her. Flashing him her breasts, making him wreak. That thought ran through her mind. But, if Cooter is going to be at this race, she'd rather have on clothes. Although he's done seen her naked. She just feels better around him with clothes on. Which, she don't know why that is. "I better go change. Cooter may be there tonight. Be back." If she knew Cooter wouldn't be there tonight, she'd go naked! Flash all the guys she sees. She pat the car's top, and ran to change into something. Michael, who is still watching her from the side of the doorway, quickly ran back to her bedroom. He don't have a good feeling of her seeing him out of her bed right now. 

He jumped back into her bed, and pretended to be asleep as she came in. Quietly, thinking Michael is asleep, she quickly put on clothes. Short skirt, and a tank top. Pair of small heel shoes, fixed her hair. Put on makeup. She got up to leave the room, but stopped by the side of the bed at Michael. She lean down to him and kissed his cheek. Then, she quickly, but quietly ran out the room. Once she was out of the room, Michael's eyes popped open. He wanted to see where she goes. Where this race is. Is it even a real race? Michael knows about the races in LS. Franklin races in a few of them sometimes at night. They race mainly at night, because it's illegal street racing. But, knowing that Walter is out looking for her, he maybe setting up a trap to kill her. 

Michael got up, got dressed and went out to his car. He hopped in, and took off towards Vinewood Ave. That is usually where the races start and end. Michael has been to a few races with Franklin to know about them. Who shows up. Who is hosting it. He knows these people. But, one of the bystanders could be Walter. If he knows about these kind of races in LS, which Michael is sure he does, he will surely be here. Walter knows Angel's been to some in LC. So, Walter is all too familiar with the scenes. Michael just hopes Walter isn't planning on a wipe out scene for Angel. A wipe out that will take her out forever!

As Michael pulled up to Vinewood Boulevard, he could see the crowd had already gathered. Illegal racing cars lined up in the middle of the street. They had some side streets blocked off. Michael backed into one of the side streets. He got out and looked for Angel. He don't want her to know he's here. He needs to be here though in case of trouble. Which reminded him of the drones Walter has out now looking for her. He didn't see any or hear any around. But, with the noise of the crowd, and the cars, how can he hear anything. He just hopes Walter isn't here watching. 

Michael looked over the crowd. It was mainly young kids. Some older kids too. Twenty and thrity years olds. He didn't see Franklin anywhere. Franklin is always at these things. Then, he did see him. Franklin wore a red shirt with yellow shorts, and black sneakers. He was talking to some girls, wearing very little clothing. Making Michael think of his football years. Damn! He wished he had those days back. Girls in their cheerleader outfits. Sitting with them behind the bleachers. Getting them drunk. But, hell, Michael didn't have to get the girls drunk back then. They were on him anyways because he was the quarterback! He had any one of them to kiss...Hell! To even fuck. Which he did. Fucked a few of them underneath the bleachers...Michael shook his head.

"Focus here, Michael." He told himself, looking back at the crowd. He is watching for Angel to come. And, watching for Walter to done be here. Someplace. Michael knows he is here. Somewhere. He kept looking around for drones. But, he didn't see any. Hopefully, Walter isn't here. Not going to be here. If he wants Angel dead, though... Michael's afraid Walter will be here. If he is here, they've got to be ready for all hell to break loose.

Michael could still see Franklin, talking to those girls. He wanted to say hi to him, but he don't want to be too much out in the open. He isn't sure if Angel would like him being here. Which, he don't care if she illegal street races. It's none of his business what she does in her spare time. When she's not being chased by Walter. This may be her only time to be alone. Away from Walter. Time for her to breathe. Michael don't want to fuck up her times she can let loose and feel free. 

Michael checked his watch. It is nearing Midnight. Don't the race start at midnight? The kids were going to their cars. But, were still talking to one another. Where is Angel? Michael hopes she didn't encounter Walter while on the way here. 

Then he heard the roar of an engine. He looked over to see Angel's Red Dominator coming in, and parked it in the line. Michael backed up a bit into the shadows of the side street he had parked in. He don't want her seeing him. Angel got out and greeted one of the guys hosting the race. 

"First time here?" He asked her. He don't remember ever seeing her around here. 

"Yep!" She answered, bright smile across her face. The guys looked her up and down. She looked nice to him. 

"Fiiinnneee..." he said, bringing his eyes back up to her pretty face. Was he talking about her body, or her being here? Angel couldn't tell. But, she would have to say body. He was talking about her body. How can he not be? "Name." he brought up a clipboard with paper on it. 

"Angel."

"You surely are!" He said, after writing her name down on the paper. He smiled at her. "A devil in disquise."

"Oh," She laughed. "you have no idea."

He laughed. Hoping to see some of that devil in her later on. After the race.

"Okay, then. Let's race!" He turned away, and Angel got into her car. "Race time, boys and girls!" He walked back up to the front of the cars. Everyone, girl and boy got into their cars. Even Franklin. He started up his car.

"Let's go, dog!"

Soon, Cooter pulled up a few feet from Angel's car. He got out to wish her luck. "Hey, girl!" Said Cooter running up to the driver's side window. "Cooter!" Angel smiled. He kissed her lips. "Kick ass, baby girl!" She smiled. "You know I will!" Cooter knows how good she is at racing cars. She's been doing it for a long time back in Liberty City. He just hope she can still do it now in Los Santos. 

The man took out a mic. "Don't forget, guys and gals," the guy said, his voice echoing throughout the night. He stood at the front of the cars. "this is what you're racing for..." he held out his hand to his right. A girl came out with a big ass check board. She held it up for all to see. The money was huge. Making even Michael gasp. 

"That's more money then we made robbing the UD!" He caught his mouth, and looked around. He hopes no one heard him say that. So far, no one knows who robbed the UD. And, hopefully Casey is long gone from LS by now. Michael wonders where Casey is with that gold brick he gave him to shut him up. 

Franklin was thinking the same thing..."Fucking UD job wasn't that much..." He had to catch his mouth too. He looked around to make sure no one heard him. He has his windows up. So maybe no one heard him. 

But, where the hell were they getting that much money for this race from?

"This is the largest load of money we've ever had for these kind of races!" The man explained. Even he was taken back by the amount. But, he don't know where the money comes from.

For Angel, with this much money, and the money she stole from Randy, she could retire. Even help Michael get a divorce...She dropped her head. Whoa! Thinking too much here. She knows that is something that she can't do. That is between Michael and Amanda. Not her. Angel looked around. She wished Michael was here. She'd like for him to see her race, even if she wins or not. She would just like to have him here. 

"Okay," the man said, looking at the cars. "Thanks babe!" he whispered to the pretty girl, holding the big check board. She nodded and walked away, off to the side. He turned his attention back to the cars as they roared in front of him. "Who will win that big ass check?" He asked. The crowed roared as loud as the car engines. He moved to the side. "We will find out...in...

3...

2...

1... 

The cars sped off. Leaving burnt rubber and smoke behind. Michael came out of the shadow, to get a better look at Angel's car as she sped away. 

"Go!" He whispered.

They won't know the winner till the cars come back to this spot.

Angel was in the back. The field in front of her. She followed them down VineWood Blvd. The cars bounced as they flew over bumps in the road. Dodging other cars as they sped around them. Cars tires screaming to a sudden halt as the racer flew through red lights. Cars honking. People shouting at the racers as they blurred by. One racer's car bounced, and he lost control of it. He T boned another car coming out of a side street. Angel looked back at them. She wondered if they are okay. The cars was totaled, but both drivers from both cars looked okay. Maybe a little shaken up. But okay. 

Angel turned her head back around to the front. She moved to the outside to go around traffic. She passed two race cars as she moved up. Heading to the front of the line. They were coming up to a turn. The golf course in front of them. Angel could see the fenced in of the golf course in front of her. She needs to make this turn to the left, or she will go crashing into the fence. She slowed down a bit, just enough to make the turn, shifting the gear down as she went. She was side by side with Franklin. But, she don't know who he is. Yet. They exchanged looks. A faint smile on their faces, but serious enough to say, 'I'm going to win this race!' She hears a crash behind her. Someone crashed in to the fence to the golf course. Angel whistled. She hates to pay for that fence. Angel don't think most of these drivers are actual racers. They just is doing this for the money. But, if they can't race, and is only going to crash, then what is the point of them being in this race? They came around the corner, together. Down the street to the end, and turned right. They are now heading toward MorningWood. They raced through MorningWood. Again, dodging motorist driving around town. Trying to get to point A in their journey without being ran over, or killed by a speeding racer! The racers make a square around MorningWood. Then they come back up toward Rockford Hills. They turn left to head back up to VineWood Blvd. 

By now, Angel is in 3rd place. Franklin right behind her. She looked back at him in the mirrors. He was right on her tail. Finally, he turned out of line to pass her. But, Angel blocked him. 'Fuck!' She could see him mouth. She smiled a laugh, and sat her sights back to driving. But, she kept an eye on Franklin. A few minutes later, he tried to pass her again. Again, she blocked him. 'Shit!' He mouthed. Angel laughed. He was cute looking when he's mad, she thought. She wondered who he is, and can she see him later on...No! Not another one. She already has Trevor and Michael in trouble with Walter. She can't put another life in danger. As she was thinking, distracted, Franklin managed to pass her! "See ya, baby!" Franklin said, laughing. 

Angel felt pissed off now. She can't get distracted by Walter. She's got to win this race. Or die trying. She sat up straight in the seat, and shifted gears, and hitting the gas. The car picked up speed, and she was on Franklin's back pumper. He could see her in the mirrors. "Damn girl!" Franklin said, gripping the wheel tighter. She had him a bit worried now. He don't think she would spin him out or anything, but she was fury hell going to beat him in this race! He could see the fire in her eyes. 

They rounded the next corner back in to Rockford Hills. Coming up the road back toward VineWood Blvd. Angel knows it's now or never. She has 3 cars in front of her to pass. Still 2 cars behind her. The other two cars already took themselves out of the race by crashing. She sped up to Franklin's pumper again. He saw her in the mirror. Watching her every move in the corner of his eye. He watched as she began to pull out of line to pass him. This time, he blocked her. Angel cursed. Her face showing it. A few minutes later, she tried to pass him again. Once more, Franklin blocked her. Again, she cursed him.. Franklin laughed, and made a move to pass the 2nd car. The guy looked over at Franklin. Franklin nodded at him, and went on by. Next car to pass is the first place car. Franklin got up to his back pumper. The guy can see Franklin on him in his mirrors. The guy began to panic a bit, and made his car swerve. But, he kept it under control.

Franklin sat up straight in his seat. He can tell this guys going to be trouble to pass. Franklin pulled out of line to pass him. The guy blocked him. "We playing this game? Okay!" Franklin held the wheel, and grabbed the gear. He began to pull out of line to pass the man again. The man blocked him, again. But, Franklin shifted, and hit the gas, then quickly turned the wheel to pass the man on the other side. He caught the man by surprise as Franklin is now going by him. Franklin looked at the man. His mouth just hung open as Franklin sped by him. "I flipped you over, boy!" Franklin laughed, talking about how he passed the guy. Franklin fell back in line in front of the man he just passed. The end of the race just in front of him.

Suddenly, Franklin felt a car next to him. He looked over to see the Hell fire red Dominator right beside him. Angel smiling at him. "Where'd the hell you come from, girl?" Franklin asked in surprise. He wasn't sure how she got up her to him so fast, but she is not winning this race. Franklin sat up in his seat, and looked over at Angel. She can see he is going to try to beat her to the finish line. She gripped her wheel. She is ready to beat him to the line. 

The two cars raced together the whole stretch of the way. Michael and Cooter could see them coming down the road. Speeding like hell and high water is after them. Michael stepped more out in the open to see them better. Cooter suddenly notice him standing there in the road. He figured somehow Michael would be here. He don't like Michael here. But he's here. And, Cooter is too excited watching Angel race to fight with Michael right now. But, he'll have a talk with him later. Cooter is forgetting he promised Angel he'd help Michael get a car back. Like his Obey he had. He's so annoyed that Michael's here that he isn't thinking of Michael's Obey that Walter blew up. Maybe he'll think about it later. After Angel wins this race and he's had time to cool down.

The two cars were getting closer to the line. They were still side by side. Each one wishing the other one would spin out or something. They both deciding that one of them is going to win this race!

Suddenly, something slammed into Angel's car. Cracking the windshield. Angel lost control of the car, and spun out, crashing into a lamp post.

"Shit!" Cooter cried out, seeing what happen to Angel. He ran to her car. As so did Michael.

With Angel crashing out, let Franklin go on to win the race. 

"Haha!! I won!!" Franklin smiled, not knowing how serious the crash is behind him.

Cooter and Michael both got to Angel's car at the same time. Cooter looked at Michael, giving him a face. "What are you doing here?" Cooter asked Michael. "This isn't the time to fight, Cooter!" Michael said back. They need to find out about Angel. Not argue. Michael looked into the car, "Angel?" He spoke softly looking at her. She was sat up in the chair. A bloody place on her forehead where it seems like she had hit the steering wheel. "You okay?" Angel heard his voice. She open her eyes, and looked up at him. "Michael?" She wasn't thinking of hearing Michael's voice here. She didn't think he was here. She hoped he would be here, but she really didn't think he'd show up. But, here he is! She can see him. Two of him. But, one of them is him. 

"Hey, babe!..." came Cooter's voice. She turned her eyes to look over next to Michael stood Cooter. "Hey, Cooter!" She smiled. "I see two of you." She laughed. Cooter looked at Michael. "She may need to go to the hospital." Said Michael. "Umm, yeah. About that..." Cooter can't take Angel to the criminal hospital now. Drones have taken it over. "I don't need a hospital..." Angel began to open the car door to get out. Cooter and Michael stepped back to let her out. "I am fine..." She kinda wobbled, shaking as she stood up. Both Michael and Cooter catching her so she don't fall. Both of them looking one another with a look of 'don't you dare touch her! Or, I will kill you!' 

Angel stepped out of the car, and lean up against it. "I'm okay. I'm just a bit dizzy." She looked down at the ground. Her head is spinning. When she collected her thoughts she looked at the men. "What I hit?" She asked. She really didn't see it. "I don't know." Michael said back. He didn't see what it was either. "I think it was a drone!" Cooter spoke up. Angel looked up at the sky. Her body swaying. "Oh no!" Cooter held onto her arm, to stop her from swaying. Her head and body still feeling strange. Angel looked at Cooter. "How do you know? Have you seen one?" She don't think Cooter has ever seen a drone of Walter's. She remembers talking to Cooter about them, but has he seen one. "Oh yeah! I've seen two already. They have taken over your father's hospital!" 

Angel's eyes widen. "What?" 

"Yeah! I've already been chased by two of them as I was leaving the hospital tonight."

Angel's body slumped back against the car. "It's over. Walter has found us. He's found everything my father has worked hard to build...Now, Walter will destroy it all. Especially, now that he knows about it."

Cooter wanted to say something. But, he is afraid Angel is right. Walter has found it all. Everything. Maybe even the hideout. Now that he knows about it, he will destroy it all, for sure.

Just then, Franklin came up to check on Angel. "Is she okay?" Asked a concerned Franklin. "Yeah, she'll be okay." Michael said back to him. "Hey, man!" Franklin said to Michael as they fist pump their fist together. "You two know each other?" Asked Cooter. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" Franklin asked, defending them. "Nothing!" said back Cooter. He just hopes Angel don't end up liking this one too. "This is my friend, Franklin Clinton." Michael indroduced him to Angel. "This is Angel." He pointed to Angel. Franklin reached out his hand to shake her's. 

"Nice to meet you, Franklin!"

"You too, Angel!" 

They shook hands. "You were awesome out there, girl!" Franklin praised her, letting her hand go, as she did the same to his. "Thanks!" She smiled. "It's been a long time though..." Franklin laughed. "Long time, my ass! You raced like you were just born in the driver's seat!" 

"She was born in the back of a car..." Said Cooter. Franklin looked at him. "Oh, yeah?" Cooter nodded. "Yep! Her father couldn't get her mother to the hospital fast enough. So, he had pulled over to the side of the road, her mother gave birth to her in the back seat." 

"See? You are racing material!" Franklin said looking back at Angel. 

"I'm Cooter, by the way," he said, putting his hand out for Franklin to shake. "I'm Angel's friend." But, no one was paying him no attention. So, Cooter just took back his hand. 

"Can you race for a living?" Franklin asked Angel. 

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've raced for a living."

"It's good money!"

"It is good money!" Agreed Angel. "I would have loved to won that purse. It was a lot of cash..."

"More then the fucking UD..." Franklin looked at Michael. 

"Uh, yeah..."Michael said, giving Franklin a look. Cooter caught his look. Cooter wondered what they've got to do with the UD? What UD? At first, Cooter didn't know what UD stood for. Then, somewhere, in his mind, he put the initials together...the Union Depository? Was that what they were talking about. He had heard it had been robbed. But the robbers had never been caught. Cooter's eyes lit up. Were they the one's who robbed it? It'd be the shits if it was them who robbed the Union Depository. What reward would Cooter get for turning them in? Or, at least turning Michael in.

"Hey, good race, girl!" Came the man who is hosting the race. He came to shake Angel's hand. "Oh, thank you!" She shook his hand. "I got to see some of that devil in you tonight!" He said with a growl. Angel got embarrassed. Her face turned red. "I don't know about that..." She could have done better then what she did. But, right now, she is so out of practice. "You coming back to do it again? I would love to have you back here again! The winnings are always worth the money!" He smiled. "I think I'll be back." She'll be more ready for next time's race. More practice is what she'll be doing to get ready for next time.

"Awesome!" he turned to Franklin. "Franklin, your check will be in your bank account by midnight!" 

"Oh, man! Thanks dog."

"No problem."

They shook hands.

Sirens could be heard.

"Five-O's coming!" Someone shouted.

Everyone ran to their cars, screaming and yelling. This isn't the first time the cops have been called on their illegal street races.

"Fuck!" said Franklin. "You got a car?" He asked Michael. "Yeah. Over there." he pointed behind himself. "Okay. See ya!" Franklin ran off. "Yeah. See ya!" He called out to Franklin. He turned to Angel. "You riding with me?" Michael asked her, getting a glare from Cooter. But, Michael ignore him. "Sure!" Smiled Angel. Cooter's mouth dropped. "Don't you want to ride with me instead?" He asked Angel. "You know your way home don't ya?" Cooter nodded, though not really understanding the question. "Then you don't need me." She went off with Michael to his car. Cooter crossed his arms. "Michael needs directions to Hell!"

They got into Michael's car. It wasn't his Obey, which Angel needs to remind Cooter that he promised to get Michael a new car. But, this car will get them out of here quickly. "Get in!" Michael told Angel. She smiled in excitement as she got into the passengers side. Michael started up the car, and they tore out of the side street. Just as a cop car is coming toward them. The cops saw them and began to chase them. "Company..." Michael can see them in his mirrors. Angel turned around to see them, right on their ass. "Can you lose them?" Angel don't need to be caught by the police again for doing something illegal. Michael looked at her. He wondered what she's been doing since she's been here in LS. "Why?" He asked her. "My sins are too numerous to count." Actually, she sounded a lot like him. "Get rid of them." She told him. But, how to make sure he will loose them? Then she thought of something. Something she is sure he'll like. "I'll give you a blowjob!" She told him, a promise in her voice. He laughed. He'll take that kind of reward. "I hope you have lipstick with you..." Angel smiled, and laughed, sounding like a crazy Harley Quinn again. 

Michael headed toward the GOH. Since she is going to give him a blowjob, he wants it out in the woods. But, first, he's got to shake this cop. Michael needled through traffic. The cop following closely behind him. He wonders if he's been chased by this cop before. He seems to know all his tricks and moves. There has to be a way to shake this cop somehow. The cop was screaming at Michael out his bullhorn...

"Kill the engine..."

"We need to have a little chat..."

"I already had that chat with my parents!" Michael exclamed. Angel laughed, covering her face.

Michael isn't stopping. Only when he gets rid of these police, and is in the woods somewhere, getting a good blowjob from Angel, then is the only time he will stop this car.

Michael made his way out to the GOH. He watched the cops in the mirrors. They were still coming. "Damnit! They are not going to shake off us." He looked at Angel. He may not be getting that blowjob. Then, Angel got an idea. She reached over to Michael, holding long enough to look at him and smile. She caught him by surprise, and pulled out a small gun from underneath his suit jacket. She remembered seeing this some other time he was putting on his suit jacket. Probably sometime they had sex. She rolled down her window and aiming, she shot the front tire out of the cop car! She screamed in delight as she watched it blow out. The driver lost control of the car, and the car went it's own way up the hillside crashing into a tree. They were coming up on the State Park.

She got back into the car and rolled up the window. "How'd you do that so good and fast?" asked Michael. It took Franklin a long time to do that, as Michael remembers when they first met and he pulled down that crazy man's house. Franklin tried to shoot out the gang he has sent after Michael. But, Franklin wasn't hitting nothing. Not even a sign post. After Franklin went to the shooting rage, he got better with his shooting. Michael is guessing that's how Angel learn to shoot. Going to the shooting rage. How else can she be so good. "Cooter taught me." She said. Michael rolled his eyes. He should have known it be Cooter to show her how to fire a gun. She slipped the gun back underneath his suit jacket, snickering as she did so. 

"What's so funny?" Michael asked her. Not finding a joke here." Angel sat close to him. "Nothing." She lay her head on his shoulder. She began to run her hand up his inner thigh. Up, up, up... "Whoa!" said Michael, feeling the warmth of her hand coming close to his crotch, and his hardening member. But, he isn't stopping her. Angel just laughed behind a closed mouth.  
They soon pulled into the dark park. Micheal pulled up a hill that over looked the river below. He turned the car off, and sat back in the seat. Waiting for Angel to work her mouth on his hard dick. "I lost the cops. Where's my reward?" He looked over at her. A smirk playing on his lips. She was looking in the mirror on the sun visor, as she put on red lipstick. She smacked her lips together, and covered up her lipstick, as she turned up the sun visor. She turned her head to look at Michael. "Right here."

She turned her body to face him. She began to unzip his pants. Michael could feel his dick get excited and hard. Angel wrapped her hand around his hardness, and lean her head down to him. She took all of him into her mouth. Michael let out heavy breathes as he gripped the steering wheel. "Ohhh, fuck!" He closed his eyes. "Ohhh, that feels good!" He swallowed hard, as she jerked him a bit hard. He jerked. "Ahh!" He held onto the steering wheel tight. Feeling her mouth work his hardness. She was working his up to cum. When he did cum, he came in her hand. She looked at it. His load was warm, and a lot of it! "You really had a load!" She said, wiping her hand out the open window. "Well, you make me cum a lot!" He pulled her head to him, and kissed her lips. The kiss broke and he looked her eye to eye. "Please tell me I can fuck you. Right here. Right now." He was almost begging her. "Sorry, I don't have a condom on me." His head fell back on to the head rest. Angel smirked. "Damnit!" He closed his eyes. Angel loves to torture men when they're hard. He looked at her. "That wasn't stopping you before." He told her. "I know. But, I got to thinking better of it." In case she ended up pregnant. But, she guess now, after the pregnancy test showed her she isn't pregnant, it isn't going to happen anyways. "You really need to carry some around with you." She nodded. "I should. I really should. Especially when I'm with you. You make me want to do things to you."

"You don't know the half of what I'd like to do to you!" He said, his hand going up underneath her skirt. She smirked. "I can imagine..." she lean close to him and began to kiss him. He ran his other hand up underneath her tank top. He rubbed her bra covered breasts, making her moan out in want of him. He wants her! After taking back his hand from underneath her skirt, he began to pull off her tank top, when they heard a noise outside. "What was that!?" Asked Angel as she stopped kissing him. "I don't know." She looked out the window of the car. In case it was a State Park security guard, Michael zipped up his suit pants, and began to look around. Angel didn't see anything outside. "I don't see nothing." She brought her head back into the car. Suddenly, the car jerked. She let out a scared breath. "What happen?" Her eyes wide open. Her heart pounding. "I'm not sure." Said back Michael, feeling his heart pounding nervously. 

The car jerked again. Angel gasped. Something was hitting it. Trying to push it over the edge of the cliff. It jerked again. Only this time, it felt like it was trying to be pushed. Like something is trying to move the car. Angel got off of Michael, and sat down in the passenger's seat. She looked around as Michael began to look around, too. He started up the car, and he put it in drive. They need to get away from whatever is going on here. Just then, the car was being pushed forward. Angel screamed. Something is pushing them over the cliff, and down into the water. Michael hit the breaks, but the tires kept moving foreword, by whatever is pushing them. "Fuck! We're going to crash down into the water." He kept pushing the breaks. The car is not stopping. "Turn the wheel!" Angel told him. Michael turned the wheel, and the car turned to the left, before almost being pushed over the side of the cliff. Michael and Angel got out of the car to see what was pushing them. They saw a big drone hovering there. "Fucking Walter!" Screamed Angel. "Go to Hell!"

"You first!" Came back a male's voice from the drone, before the drone began to turn red, and spit out it's laser beam. Michael threw a sticky bomb at it. It stuck right on the drone. Right where the laser is fired out of it. "Duck!" Yelled Michael, as he and Angel ran around to the front of the car. The drone exploded. They got up to see what damage it had done. This time, the drone had actually blown up. Angel looked at Michael, as he looked at her. They wondered why the drone had blown up? Did the sticky bomb land on it just right this time. Or, was this one just a dud.

They lean up against the car. "I can't even get a good fuck going on without those damn things showing up!" She looked at Michael. "There's plenty of time for that." He told her. "We just may not have any more time to stop for a fuck before these things get to close to killing us." Michael had a point. Walter is getting too close now.

Angel walked over to the drone. She bent down to look at it. Michael came to join her. "I don't think this one is going to lead us to Walter." The drone was smoking. A small fire had broken out inside of it. Angel looked at Michael. The sticky bomb he threw at it did a lot of damage. Angel is guessing it hit the drone right on spot to actually cause it blow up. Michael looked at her. "There's more where this one came from. I'm sure of it." Angel nodded. Michael is right there. Walter has got to have more drones then this. They have seen other ones. They went back to Michael's car. Angel notice the damage on the back of the car where the sticky bomb blew up the drone. "Sorry." she pointed out the damage. "It's okay. It can be fixed." Or, he'll just steal another car like this one. They got into the car. Angel's head hung down. "You okay?" Michael asked her. She lifted her head, and looked at Michael. "Just wondering when this all ends?"


	46. There Has To Be A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wonders is there any way out of being chased by Walter and his drones?...
> 
> Cooter wonders about his and Angel's future together...If there is a future together...
> 
> Cooter promised Angel he'd find Michael a new car. Another black Obey. Cooter is good at getting cars. Will he keep his promise to Angel?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual touching on this chapter.

Michael brought Angel back to her home. Her father's hideout. She was tired from all the illegal street racing she done early tonight. And, of course, trying to escape Walter's drones. It was going on 5:00am. All Angel wants to do is sleep. "Thanks for the ride home." She said to Michael. "No problem." He said back. She lean over to kiss him. He kissed her back. "You want to come in?" She asked. She knows he does. "I was hoping you'd ask." He smirked. Angel laughed. "I was figuring you did." She nodded her head toward the building. "Come on in, then." Michael nodded. "Okay..." He is thinking he's getting sex tonight...this morning. Whichever it is now. But, he shouldn't get his hopes too far up. She pushed open the car door, and got out as so did Michael. Michael fixed out his suit. Straightening out his suit jacket. He is sure he's going to get laid. The condoms are in her bedroom.

Angel unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Michael followed her inside. He turned around to shut and lock the door back. "You want a drink?" Angel asked him from the kitchen. Michael hurried into the kitchen. "What I want," he began to say grabbing her, making her yelp out in surprise. "is you!" He turned her around to him. After her surprise faded, she smirked. Leaning her head to him, and his to her's, they began to kiss. Michael pushed her up against the counter. His hand beginning to go up underneath her skirt. Up, up, up to her...He touched her, making her moan into the kiss. Michael broke the kiss to her lips, and ran his kisses down her neck. Angel's head fell back in pleasure as she felt him kiss her neck. His hand underneath her skirt was tugging at her panties. Damn near ripping them off her. Angel could feel him pulling them off her. But, he was having trouble. "Let me help." She said, looking at him. She raised up her skirt, and pulled down the panties as she giggled, knowing this will bother Michael. She let them slide on down her legs. When they fell to her ankles, she kicked them on off. Without her undies on, now, Michael has access to her womanhood. Which, just the thought of her without undies on is making him hard. 

Making him more dominate. He forced her more up against the counter, causing the counter to hurt Angel's back. "Careful, Michael. This counter isn't comfortable." She told him. "Sorry." Michael apologized as he realized he is getting a bit wreckless here. He backed off her to let her ease away from the counter. "The bed would be softer." He suggest. Hoping she'd take him into the bedroom. Angel smiled. She knows what he's suggesting. They have sex again on her comfortably bed. "And, the condoms are in there too." He noted. Angel just smiled, and slowly shook her head side to side. "What am I going to do with you?" She said, laying her arms around his neck. Is all he wanting is sex? "Fuck me?" He said to her question. Guess so. They both laughed.

Michael went back to kissing her neck. He lowed his hands down to the end of her tank top, and began to pull it up, and off her. He threw the shirt over onto the table. He looked at her perky breasts in the pretty nude color bra she wore. He stared at her breasts. "They're real, in case your wondering." She whispered to him. "Good. He said, finally looking up at her. "I like them real!" He smirked, and continued to kiss her neck. Down, down, down, to the top of her breasts. He lightly kissed the tops of her breasts. Angel closed her eyes. She can feel him pulling down the bra straps. Kissing her bare arms as he goes. Angel swallows a lump in her throat. The feeling of him closing in on her breasts is making her crazy. Making her want him to touch her private spots, and never stopping. But, it always had to stop. Sometimes stopping even before it begans. 

"Angel?" She heard Cooter call out her name. She open her eyes. "Angel? You here?..." She heard Cooter's voice as it got closer to the kitchen, till she saw him coming in. He came to a sudden halt, when he saw who else is here. And, his hands are all over Angel's half naked body. "Fucking cheater!" Cooter went off and went to hit Michael in the nose again. But, Michael was ready for him, and ducked the punch. "Cooter!" Angel yelled trying to stop him. "Stop it!" But, Cooter isn't stopping. He went to hit Michael again. "Stop, Cooter!" Michael told him, too. He won't stop. The punch is heading for Michael's nose. Again, Michael ducked the punch. "Damn you!" Yelled Cooter, striking up to try to hit Michael again. Michael don't want to hurt Cooter. Which it may end up coming down to him hitting Cooter if he has to to stop him. Michael ended up hitting Cooter! "Ooohhh, fuck!" Cooter grabbed his nose. "My nose!" Blood was coming out of it. "He broke my nose!" 

"Well, you deserved it! Especially after hitting me that one night." Angel looked at Michael, giving him a glare. "Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to hit him." Which, Michael don't mean any of it. He isn't sorry for hitting Cooter. Cooter came after him first that one night. In the allyway, when he was with that prostitute. Angel shook her head at both of them. If these two don't stop fighting when Michael's with her, they're going to end up killing her, not Walter.

Angel looked at Cooter. "You're fine. It's not the first time you've been punched in the nose." He was punched in the nose at one of the clubs here in LS. A guy was just talking to Angel, and he punched Cooter for being a headache. Angel put back on her tank top. "I or to make you two stay the night here with me tonight, and have you two sleep together instead of shaking hands to make up." Cooter and Michael exchanged looks. Neither one of them wanted that. They'd like to be far away from one another as possible. "Now, why are you here for, Cooter?" She hopes he has a damn good reason to be here and ruin her sex life with Michael. "I've got your car at my garage." He said, through his hands, still covering his bleeding, hurting nose. "Good!" She said back. "I'll have it fixed up soon." He told her. Angel nodded. "Okay." Cooter sat down at the kitchen table. Angel grabbed him a clean cloth to cover his bleeding nose. 

"I'll just leave." Michael said, not knowing what else to do now. And, since Cooter is here now, and at home for a while, Michael don't fit in to the scene right now. Angel looked at Michael. She really don't want him to go. But, with Cooter here now, with a broken nose, thanks to Michael, Cooter will be here for awhile. "Okay...Michael. See ya." He waved bye to Angel and headed out of the kitchen, as Cooter glared at him. Cooter is glad to see Michael gone. Angel sat down at the table with Cooter. Now, he has Angel all to himself! "Your nose doing okay?" She asked, concerned about him. He took the cloth away from it. "Yeah...I think so." The bleeding had stopped.

"Good!" She got up to get two beers from the fridge. Leaning over, Cooter saw that she has no underwear on! He is guessing because of Michael. The thought of Michael undressing her made him mad. But, seeing her without panties on is making him want her! She turned around, as Cooter quickly looked away. He don't want her to see him eyeing her. She sat down a bottle in front of him. "Thanks!" He said, taking it. Popping the lid off. He took a long drink. One, because it's good and cold. Two, to cool himself down from seeing her naked butt. 

Angel sat down across the table from him. "After the race, Michael and I were chased by a drone!" Cooter looked at her. "You were?" He didn't know this. Knew nothing about it, till now. "You okay?" He asked, not mentioning Michael. "Yes. We are fine." Angel said back, noticing he left Michael out of it. "Where'd it chase you to?" He knew it was far, because he didn't see it chasing her. "Up the GOH. We pulled into the State Park..." She stopped. She can't say what they were about to do. But, Cooter can guess. "You pulled into the State Park...in the dark...with that womanizer!?" Angel looked away. "Okay. That was wrong to do." But, she wanted Michael. Alone. She promised him a blowjob. Which, she can't tell Cooter about. "Damn right it's wrong." Cooter said back, angrily. "It was the only place he could turn into to lose the drone." 

"He couldn't turn in to a bright lit area? Or, call Dave Norton for help?" Cooter said back. Dave was wanting them to call him again if any more drones were spotted, or if they were being chased by one. "Dave told us to tell him about the drones. To call him. To let him know of them, and what they are doing." Cooter reminded her of Dave's words. Which, Angel remembers perfectly well what Dave Norton had told them to do about the drones. "Michael didn't call Dave Norton. Did he? No! Michael drove you into a dark park...to lose the drone?... Cooter isn't believing this. "Do you not realize what he was wanting to do to you out there? He wanted sex with you! That damn drone gave him an excuse to get you out there all alone, so he could get sex from you!" Cooter took a drink of beer. "I guess if you'd been chased by a SUV he'd have taken the SUV and had sex with you in the back of it. It be more room!"

"I told Michael that if he lost the police, I would...give him a blowjob." Cooter's eyes turned to look at her. "The police were chasing you up the GOH?" She had not told Cooter about that. All she mentioned was the drones. "Well, yeah. Because of the illegal street race we just did. Remember?" She asked. Cooter nodded. "I'm glad you got away from the police. Too bad Michael didn't." 

"Cooter!"

"What? I don't like the guy. I don't trust him. I do think, though, blowjob offer or not, he would have taken you up to the State Park to have sex with him."

"I'm sure he would have." She smiled. She couldn't help not to think of them up in the woods all alone. Of course, without condoms, and having drones in the way, it ruin the mood.

Cooter looked at her. She dropped her smile. 

"Your asking for trouble." He looked away. He lightly shook his head. She's hanging out with trouble. What kind of trouble Coooter isn't sure. Then he thought of something..."Did you give him a blowjob?"

"I'm not telling you that!" She feels awkward telling him about giving Michael a blowjob. Let alone telling it to her best friend. 

She got up from the table, and went over to the sink. She stood there thinking. Thinking of how that drone could have killed Michael, and it would have been her fault. Cooter knows something's wrong. He got up and walked over to her. "How do we get away from Walter's drones?" She asked. Her voice a whisper. "Is there anyway of escaping them?" 

"I don't know, babe."

Angel turned around to face him. "It seems there's no way out of this! But, there has to be an ending somewhere. Don't there have to be an ending to this?" She looked Cooter eye to eye. 

"I would think there has to be an end to this." He's just saying to keep Angel calm. He really isn't sure if there is an end to this. With Walter having hitmen out after her, and now drones watching her, Cooter isn't sure now how any of this is going to play out now.

They've been chased by Walter now for 10 years. There has to be an end to this running. But, it seems like there is no end in sight.  

Does this mean Angel will be chased by Walter till she dies, or gets killed? Which in this case, is what Walter is hoping to do, kill her.

Cooter got close to Angel. He wanted to kiss her. But, would she let him? Guess he'll find out. He lay his lips on her's. She didn't pull away. She took his kiss, and kissed him back. Remembering she has not panties on, he began to run his hand up underneath her skirt. He wondered if she'd stop him as he got closer to her bare butt. She didn't stop him as he squeezed her nice, firm buttock. It's been too long since he's felt her butt. He hasn't touched her since the apartment fire. He wonders how far she'll let him touch her. He slowly moved his hand back around to her front side. Almost touching her triangle...till she whispered, "Stop." She can't do this again with Cooter. He's still her best friend. He's her family. All the family she has now. 

Angel slipped away from him. 

Cooter stood there wondering, what's next for them? 

Death by drones?

Life behind bars?

Or, he and Angel getting together?

How will he and Angel's story end? 

Cooter is hoping Angel will be his girl, and leave Michael alone in the dust. But, he's doubting that is going to happen.

Cooter walked over to Angel. He lay his hands on her hips. He lean down his head to kiss her neck. "You going to get Michael another black Obey?" Angel asked, turning around to face Cooter. He stopped. All the conversations revolve around Michael. "You said you would look into helping him get another car." She reminded him. He don't need reminded of what he said to her on the phone. He remembers what he said. It's just, at that time, he didn't know he was going to walk in on Angel and Michael making out. His hands all over Angel. Which, pissed Cooter off. Seeing Angel with someone else tears Cooter up inside. Angel is his girlfriend. Not Michael's side bitch to play with. Toy with. To fuck when ever he wants his passion subsided. 

Angel stood there waiting for an answer. "Give me a few days." He said with a sigh. "I should have him a new Obey by Friday." Angel stepped closer to him. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek. Not on the lips, as Cooter noticed. Then she slipped away. Cooter stood there wondering, 'where does he fit in to Angel's life now?' This is the same way it went with Kip. When she was seeing him. Sure, she and Cooter still hung out together. But, Cooter felt like he was left on the back burner of her life. Like, she only needed him when Kip was gone. Which, made Cooter wonder, where was Kip half the time? When he wasn't with Angel. Was he out doing something he shouldn't have been doing? Was he screwing around with other women? Out robbing something...or someone? Cooter is sure Kip was up to no good. Just makes him wonder how much of Kip's life, before he met Angel, was like.

Outside, a drone hovered by a window, watching all the confusion unfold inside Angel's hideout, a sigh could be heard from it. Not Walter's voice coming from the metal device. No. An actual computer voice of the drone itself. Walter didn't program his drones to have feelings for nothing or no one. But, this one drone seems to have feelings for Angel and her men friends. If Walter was to find out about this drone's sudden change of heart, it will be finished off. Walter's style of killing things...By crusher!


	47. About...This...Job...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries to relax in a stream of water...
> 
> Michael has a job offer...

Angel couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Walter and what he's planing on doing to her next. She's sure he's still planing on taking out Cooter, or even Michael. Walter almost got Michael, by blowing up his car. Thankfully, Michael wasn't no where near, or in his car at the time of the explosion. So, Walter lost one there. But, it don't mean he isn't going to give up on killing Michael. Angel got up, and walked out of her bedroom to the living room. She saw Cooter sleeping on the couch. He had stayed the night. He didn't want Michael coming back for seconds on sex with Angel. 

Angel thought about staying in the hideout. But, she thought she would drive down to the dock. It would be morning soon anyways. The dock she and Michael sat on when she first brought him here. It was a little ways away from the hideout. Maybe about a mile away, Angel would think. It was a good distance away from the hideout. She had to drive to get to it. She lay out a beach towel she had brought on the dock and sat down on it, and looked down at the small flow of water. The water wasn't too deep. No fish live in it. Not enough to really swim in either. Maybe it was just enough to relax in. Angel took off her tank top and panties, and sat down in the cool water. With the night being warm, the coolness of the water felt relaxing. 

She has sat in this water flow before. Angel just lay in the water. Letting it flow over her naked body. Taking away all the hurt, anger, and frustration of Walter away. Letting it all float away. She lay in it, listening to the water as it pass by her. It sounded like those CDs with the relaxing water sound. Only being in the water was much nicer then listening to it on CD. This was much better! She liked feeling the water flow over her then to just imagine it from the sound of a CD. To Angel, this may be the better way to fall asleep. Which, she almost did. But, she kept herself awake. She didn't want to fall asleep in the water. She just wanted to relax in it. Try to forget Walter. 

Then, Michael crept into her mind. What if he found her laying here in a flow of water, all naked? She giggled. He would probably like it! Totally would like to see her all naked again, and totally wet. It would surely turn him on, no doubt. 

As she lay in the water, she could began to hear birds chirping. She open her eyes, too see the sky beginning to light up. Morning is coming. Again. Angel frown. Does it have to come? It means another day. Another day Walter can come looking for her with one of his drones, or hitmen. She realized, they haven't seen much of Walter's hitmen lately. Angel wonders what happen to them all. Did Walter get pissed at them for not doing their work, by killing off Angel, so he killed them, just to kill someone? Angel wouldn't put it past Walter for doing something like that to his own men. Or, whatever they are to him. 

Angel watched as the sun began to peek through the tops of the trees. It was a beautiful sight. But, it also reminded Angel of blood, falling down on her. Something Walter had done a long time ago to someone she knew. Angel blinked her eyes. She wanted to forget it. She raised up and sat crossed legged in the water. She cupped up water in her hands, and splashed the cool water over her face. She needs to forget the blood image that is in her mind. She can't go through something like that ever again.

She began to get up from the water. Her fingers are beginning to purn. She went over to the dock to get her beach towel she had brought to dry off on. But, it wasn't there. She looked around for it. Wondering what had happen to it. "Didn't I bring a towel?" She is sure she did. She lay it here, on the dock. Where did it go? Surely it didn't grow feet and run away. Did it? Angel questioned. How else did it move? Did Cooter come out and move it? Then she heard a shifting of feet. She thought for sure it was Cooter playing tricks on her. She looked up to see not Cooter, but Michael, holding the towel.

"Michael!?" she was surprised to see him. How did he get here anyways? She didn't hear him pull up in a car. 

"Nice view!" Michael said, smirking, looking her up and down. "This is not funny, Michael!" Said Angel, slightly laughing herself. "You've done seen me this way." She reached for the towel, but Michael pulled it away from her. "I know, but surprises are funner then knowing someone is naked." He liked the look on her face when she was surprised it was him standing here instead of Cooter. If it had been Cooter, she would have shit! Not to say she didn't shit when she saw Michael. 

Angel kept reaching for the towel, and every time she almost had it, Michael pulled it away. "Michael. Give me the damn towel." She stood there, glaring at him. Her hands on her hips. Michael laughed at the way she looked at him. "But, I like the view!" He watched as the water ran down her naked body. He found it nice to see water dripping down her naked form. Amanda would never let him watch her in the shower. As he was distracted in thought, Angel finally grabbed the towel. "I wouldn't like for Cooter to see me like this." She covered herself up with the towel. "If he was to come down here, he'd kill you for being here." She walked across the dock, picking up her tank top and panties, to the grass. She walked to the car Michael had come in sitting there on the dirt road. She still can't believe she didn't hear the tires crunching on the gravel road.

Angel stopped at his car. It wasn't another Obey. No. It was another car. She wondered how he gets all these cars from. She lean up against the side of his car, and looked at him. "What you doing here anyways?" She asked. "Especially, so early in the morning too." Was he always up this early? Angel can guess his family's been fighting with him again, over something she's sure he didn't do. "I got a job for you to do with me." He answered her. "A job?" She isn't sure what kind of job he's talking about. "At the studio?" Was that what he is talking about. "No. Umm," He wonders how she feels about robbing something...like a bank. "Someone is needing help on...a...job...and I was wondering if you...could drive us...away...in a car?..."

"Drive the get away car?" Was that what he is asking? "Yes!" Michael answered. "You were so good at the illegal street race that I thought you'd be awesome as our driver. To drive the get away car for us." Michael explained. "Who else is "us." Asked Angel. She hopes he is not meaning Walter, or one of his hitmen. "Me, and my crew. You'd be driving us away from the robbery we just did." It all sounded like stuff she and Cooter use to do. "Okay." She agreed. "What are we robbing?" She asked. "A bank..."

"A bank..."

Michael nodded.

"Do you not like this?" Asked Michael.

"No...it's fine." She's done bank heist before. "Who's the man we are robbing the bank for? Who is he?" She is hoping this isn't one of Walter's men, trying to kill her or Michael. 

"He's someone I know. He can't do this line of work anymore. His crew has been killed. So he asked me to help him out."

"When do we do this robbery?"

"Tomorrow morning. But, I'll have to take you to our little meeting tonight. You can meet my crew, and see the route, and plans we've made to rob this bank." 

Angel knows all too well about plan making to rob something, or someone.

"Okay. I can be there tomorrow for the robbery, and go with you tonight for the meeting." She agreed. 

"Good!" Michael said, getting close to her. Pinning her up against the car. He began to kiss her wet neck. She smelt like fresh water. He could tell she had been in the stream of water. It made her smell good...Making him want her. Naked. Out here in the woods. Fucking her on the ground. Sounds all good to Michael. He slid his hand inside the towel. Angel knows what he is wanting to do. But, she can't. "Michael, stop." She told him. He stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, forgetting about someone being with her...Cooter. "Cooter is here with me. He's at the hideout. If he sees you here, he may try to hurt you again." She explained. Michael nodded. He remembers Cooter tried to hit him in the nose, after he saw Michael and Angel together. "If he sees you touching me, he won't like it." 

"Why is Cooter so ready to kill me, or hurt me?" Asked Michael, not understanding this. "I think he's just being protective of me." Angel said back. That was just half the truth. The other half is Michael is married, and they went through this with her husband, Kip, who was also married at the time Angel won him over. But, Angel is sure that this time around, it isn't going to work that way as it did with Kip. Kip ended up getting a divorce. Angel doubts Michael will get a divorce. Maybe he might. Angel don't know. Or, Michael maybe stuck in a marriage he can't get out of, like he'd like to. "I think Walter has him too spooked." She added. Michael can agree on that. He nodded. "I can surely understand his fear of Walter." 

Walter does have Cooter spooked. He don't trust nothing, or anyone. Especially, not Michael.

After she dried off, Angel put back on her clothing, as Michael watched her dress. He was getting hard, and wanting her. He'd like to pound her right here on top the hood of his car! But, he has to stop his thoughts. If Cooter saw him pounding in to Angel, Cooter would cut his dick off! 

"Why are we robbing a bank for?" Angel turned around to look at Michael. "To get money." Michael said back. "Why else does criminals rob banks for?" Angel looked at him. Is Michael admitting he's a criminal? "I know that much." She smiled. That's why she and Cooter would rob a liquor store for. Money. Then they later moved onto robbing banks. "I mean, what's this guy you know got against this bank?" 

"He knows the owner of the bank." Michael began to explain. "The man who owns the bank is a criminal. He's been robbing money from out of his account. So, he wants my crew and I to rob the bank, this man owns, and give the man I know back his money." Angel stood there confused. "You sure this isn't some sort of set up or something? It sounds phony." Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I've known the man for years now. But, I don't know. This could be a set up." It wouldn't be the first time Michael's been in a set up. Michael really isn't thinking of this being a set up or something. 

Angel looked away thinking of something. "Townley," she said, almost giving Michael a heart attack. At first, he thought she had figured out who he is, but she is talking about something else. Angel turned her head to look back at Michael. "I'm sure you've heard of him?" Michael slowly nodded. His heart pounding throughout his body. She is saying his last name, and it's obvious she don't know that whom she speaks with is, Townley! "He got caught up in a set up. He was killed in a shootout up in North Yankton. He did something he should not have done, and he ended up paying the price for it!" Michael looked away. Fuck! Don't he know that. "I don't think you should do this robbery, Michael." She stepped closer to him, and lay her arms around his neck. "For all we know, this guy, you think you know, could now be working for Walter. This could be a set up from Walter to kill you!"

Michael looked away. He wasn't thinking of this, maybe, someone from Walter's crew, to lure Michael into the slaughter house. "If you don't know about this yet, Walter owns half the police in Los Santos. He also owns half the people who live here too." He looked at her. "I know this, because, when I first moved here to LS, some people I had befriended, and I thought I knew here, was being paid by Walter to kill me!" She looked caring into Michael's eyes. She don't want him killed. "Some of my friends were killed by those people I thought I knew. I don't want that to be you." 

Michael don't want to die a second time. This time, it may be permanently.

"If this is some kind of Walter's doings, we should find him, and kill him!" 

Angel agreed, nodding her head. "Yes! But, we need to be on the watch out for Walter. He could be the "owner" of this bank." Michael had not thought about that. But, now that Angel has mentioned it to him, she maybe right. "You could be right. He maybe the owner of this bank. Waiting for us to fuck up, so he can kill us."

"Trust me, he's done this kind of thing before."

Angel is wondering now, if that is what got her husband, Kip killed. He walked right in on a trap, set by Walter, to kill him. Angel is not letting Walter have a repeat of that day her husband was killed.

"I'll talk to Lester about this at the meeting tonight. But, if we can get a hold of Walter, we can kill him first!"

"And, all this will be over..."

Will it?


	48. Remember Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Cooter share some memories together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little touch of sex in this chapter between Angel and her friend, Cooter.

Angel drove back to the hideout. Michael won't be picking her up till tonight, so she has time to laze around the hideout with Cooter. When she got inside, she could smell food being cooked. Cooter was up fixing breakfast. The smell is wonderful! And, Cooter really knows how to cook. He use to cook for his mom when he was a kid. As he got older, and got with Angel, he'd cook for her too. Especially, after they'd hit a liquor store. After they'd be chased by the police for hours, they'd finally lose them and go hide out someplace. Sometimes, they'd even spend the night outside, in the woods. Make a campfire, and cook whatever Cooter could kill. 

They would have to be papered for anything. They would keep stuff in Cooter's car, just for emergencies. Those nights were fun. Angel still remembers them. She still remembers laying low from the police. Eating something Cooter had killed. Which, sometimes, lots of times, Angel often wondered what they were eating! Bat? Rat? Deer? Or totally something else. Angel didn't know. Cooter never would tell her what they were eating. But, whatever it was they ate, it was good. Cooter was really good at covering up the taste of bats. Or, rat.

Angel went into the kitchen. She took in a deep breath. "Ahhh, that smells good!" He was cooking in his boxers. She went up to be with him at the stove. "Morning, sunshine!" He smiled at her. "Morning!" She smiled back. "Where you been?" Cooter asked. He did notice she wasn't here. "Just outside, enjoying the fresh, morning air. Spent some time down on the dock." She can't tell him she had been talking to Michael. That he had brought up for her to drive for them in a heist. Which, she is still wondering if it isn't Walter's doing. She looked down at the frying pan. Bacon, eggs, and sausage was being cooked. "Looks good, Cooter." She told him, hoping to change the subject. She don't want him to know Michael had been here, at the dock. She looked back up at him. "Thanks! It was stuff I found in the fridge that I had bought for you. It's still good. In date. So, I thought I'd fix us some breakfast." He always tries to keep her in food here at the hideout. Angel's told that to Michael too. And, probably Jenny as well.

Cooter got to thinking back to old times. When he'd cook for them out over a campfire, somewhere in the woods. Cooking brought back lots of memories to him. He wondered if Angel ever thinks about those times too. "You remember the old times we had? Running from police. Eating outside under the stars, in the woods someplace, over a campfire?" Angel nodded with a smile. "I do remember." She said, sitting down at the kitchen table. The thoughts of those nights running through her head now. Especially, the part about eating outside, over a campfire. "I never knew what we were eating! You never would tell me." She laughed. Cooter laughed too. He knew what they were eating. Sometimes, it was bat. Sometimes it was rat. He never would tell her, though. He knew those kind of animals she won't eat. 

He sat a plate down in front of her. "If I'd of told you we were eating rat, or bat, you wouldn't have eaten it!" He laughed. Angel looked up at him. A bit surprised. "So, it was bat or rat we were eating!" She playfully smacked his hand, making him laugh even more. He turned around to get his plate of food, and sat down at the table with her. He was still laughing. "It isn't funny..." But, she is still laughing. "I know...." He giggled. "But, the look on your face was priceless when I told you we were eating something we shouldn't be eating..." 

"Oh, My. God. What did you feed me?" She asked him. "It tasted God... awful..." She made a sour face. "It was slimey. What the hell were you feeding me?!" Cooter just laughed, and began to eat his eggs. "I'm not telling." He laughed, while eating. "Ah! You asshole!" Angel said, again, playfully slapping his arm. Cooter just kept on laughing as he ate. "Ya know," she looked down at her food. "I don't think I want to know what it was you fed me that night." She picked up her fork, and played in the eggs a bit. Her mind going back to that night. They were out in the woods. They had just lost the police. They were hungry. Cooter had went to find some food. When he returned back to her, Angel remembers him building a campfire, and telling her not to look at what he was going to feed her. She remembers it was slimey and wet. When she asked him what it was, he wouldn't answer her. 

"Do you remember the dessert?" Asked Cooter, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh. God." she lay down her fork, and looked at Cooter. "Don't tell me it was something strange too?! Something we should not have eaten." 

Cooter nodded his head, and just laughed.

Angel covered her face in her hands. "Oh. No." Her voice muffled behind her hands. She can hear Cooter laughing. She took her hands from her face. "That's not funny either." She said, trying to hold back a smile, while trying to be pissed with him. Which, wasn't working."We could have been poisoned, or something." Where had he gotten such food? Or whatever it was.

"Well, the old man said it was safe to eat..."

"Old man?" She looked at him. "What old man!" She don't remember an old man, or anyone else around for that matter that night. They were out in the middle of nowhere. Out in the woods. She had no idea even where the city was! That's how far out away from the city limits they had gotten.

"Yeah! The old man I met while out looking for us some food." Cooter said, so seriously. "It's a good thing he didn't see you naked in the pond we found out there.."

"What?!" She turned her head to look at him. "Some old man was out there?" She pulled down her tank top, wishing she could pull it down over her panties. Of course, she couldn't pull the tank top down that far. The thought of some old man seeing her naked in the pond was making her feel embarrassed. 

Cooter could see the embarrassed look on her face. "I'm kidding. There wasn't an old man."

She lay her hand over her heart. "Oh. Man! You about gave me a heart attack." 

"I'm sorry." Cooter laughed, but was serious. He took her hand. "I was just kidding around about the old man." The air around them had changed. Cooter looked into Angel's blue eyes. "It don't seem like we get to be together like this anymore. To be together. Laugh. Smile. It seems, ever since Walter came into our lives, everything fun got taken from us." He run his thumb over the back of her hand. She looked at him. She nodded, knowing how he feels. "I know. I feel the same way. Everything seems different now. Lost. Stolen..." She looked away. Not sure how to explain things. How different things are now. "Nothing has been the same since Walter came along. He fucked everything up." She turned her eyes back at Cooter. A soft smile on his face. "Even with Walter still around, We can try to have fun again." Angel nodded. "We can."

What has always been fun to Cooter, is kissing Angel.

Cooter lean over to her and kissed her lips. Angel kissed him back. The kiss taking him back to that night in the woods. 

They were alone, in the woods. Cooter wanted Angel so much. He wanted to make love to her out there in the woods. But, she wouldn't let him get that close to her. Why? Couldn't she see he loves her? 

As the kiss ended, Cooter looked at her. She smiled. "I like this." She whispered. "Me too." Cooter whispered back. For once, she isn't thinking about Michael. Right now, Michael wasn't on her mind. Here. In this moment. That is what's on her mind. He kissed her again. Angel kissed him back. Cooter is surprised that she is letting him kiss her. She usually pulls away. But, not this time. This time, she is taking his kiss. He ran his hand up her bare leg. Wanting her. Here. Alone. He had always like her sleeping in a tank top and panties. That's what she always sleeps in. He thought she would be stopping him. Pulling away. Or, getting up. But, she wasn't moving. She is kissing him back. And, he is loving this! 

The kiss came to an end. Their foreheads resting on each other. They just sat there. In that moment. Nothing was on their minds. Michael wasn't on either of their minds. Which, Cooter is liking. They were just enjoying this moment. Alone. 

But, one thing is still on Angel's mind..."What was in the dessert that night?" 

Cooter laughed. "I'm still not telling you."

"Asshole!" She jokingly smiled.

Cooter don't care if she's joking or not. He is an asshole. But, he's Angel's asshole now.

As they finished up breakfast, Angel picked up their plants to lay them in the sink. She'll get them washed at a later time. Cooter sat at the table, watching her move around the kitchen. She is still in her tank top and panties. Cooter sat admiring her shape, and heart shaped butt. Watching her is getting him hard up. He'd like to take her into the bedroom, and make love to her. But, would she let him? She seems to always slip away from him before anything can get done. Unless he forces her to let him love her. And, he's not going to hurt her. He just wants her so much. 

Cooter got up from the table, and moseyed over to Angel. He snaked his arms around her waist, and began to kiss the back of her neck. Angel felt him kiss her neck. She couldn't help not to smile. She moved her hands down over his, big man hands. The thought of him touching her naked body ran through her mind. How many times he has seen her naked in that pond they found out in the woods that night. How many times he wanted to touch her, but she moved away. How he wanted to kiss her, but she always turned her head away. 

Not today. She won't be turning away from him today. This morning, Cooter is going to have her again. Cooter turned her around to face him. They looked into each other's eyes. Cooter wanting her. Angel falling into him. He put her hand in his hand. He began to lead her to the bedroom, but she stopped him. She wouldn't come with him. Cooter turned around to face her. What is she afraid of? They've made love once. The night of the apartment fire. Angel don't know how she let him have her that night. She can't seem to do that night again. 

But, this time, she will do that night again.

Angel began to say something, but Cooter lay his finger over her lips. He don't want her saying anything. Not right now. He's too wired into her to break this feeling in his body. Angel knows she isn't going to talk her way out of this heat of his now. He took her hand, and lead her back to the bedroom. Once there, he began to kiss her neck. Angel closed her eyes. The feeling of his kiss took her away. His touch is soft and caressing, as his hands went up and down over her clothed figure. Which, he is thinking, needs to come off. "These clothes need to come off." Before Angel could say anything, Cooter was already pulling up and off her tank top. Letting her perky breasts bounce free. He looked at them. Admiring them. Thinking, liking how good they look. "Damn! You're hot!" He looked into her eyes. "Thanks!" She said back, embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed at how you look. You have nothing to be a shamed of." 

And, it's true. Angel has a nice, hot looking figure on her. She was so perfect looking. A man's fantasy. Even his. Angel don't know how many times he's thought of her naked. Laying naked with him in bed. Just thinking of her naked. He's thought of her many nights, alone, with him. Especially, the night of the apartment fire, when they had sex. Ever since then, Cooter has not been able to forget her naked body laying next to his. After that night, he wanted to have her again, but with Michael in the way he's not been able to have her till now.

Cooter slipped his thumbs in her panties, and began to pull them off. They fell down around her ankles. Cooter lay her down on the bed. Taking pulling off his boxers as he did so. He hovered above her. Looking down into her blue eyes. She is so beautiful. He can't wait to have her again. He kissed her lips, distracting her a bit that it surprised her when he slipped himself inside her. Angel cried out, trying to adjust to his hardness. He backed off a bit to let her adjust to him. When she did, he continued to easily moved his pelvis back and forth. She was taking him well now. Angel moan out in pleasure as he moved inside of her. Enjoying his company, and pleasure of is sex, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not ever thinking that this maybe the last time she sees him alive.


	49. Meeting The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Angel to met the crew she will be working with on the bank heist...
> 
> Lester is questioning the bank heist, as is Franklin, Trevor, Michael, and Angel...
> 
> Lester gives a file to Angel about Walter, and the death of her family...
> 
> A man named Ryan is wanting them to rob this bank he owns. Telling Lester that Walter banks there.
> 
> Is this a set up by Walter? To have them all killed? Or is it revenge on Walter from Ryan?...
> 
> How does Ryan know Walter? Did he kill someone he knows or loves?...
> 
> Will Lester and Michael be able to trust this man named, Ryan?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mission is going to be like an 'off mission.'
> 
> This part is like the missions that were strange, and faulty, like the construction one with Trevor. I've heard, no one likes that mission. The mission made no since. But, I like Trevor working the machines. I thought that part of the mission was fun....aggravating at times, but fun to play with in a game. I don't think they'd be that fun to work on in real life.
> 
> The other woman's name, whom you help on the side of the highway, I don't know how to spell her name correctly, so I spelt it best I can.

Later on as evening was coming on, Angel sat in the living room, ready, and dressed. She waited for Michael to come pick her up to go to the meeting tonight. Thoughts of what Michael had said to her about knowing this guy who is wanting him to rob this bank, don't sound right. Angel wouldn't put it past Walter to hire this guy to kill Michael, or her. Knowing that both, or one of them will show up to this bank robbery. Walter is betting that if this guy really is Michael Townley from North Yankton, then Walter knows he'll show up to rob this bank. Which, will show Angel that this guy is Michael Townley! The one she likes so much, to even sleep with. 

So, if Michael does this bank job, will that mean he's Michael Townley? Why would he need to do this job for anyways? He has a lot of money. Angel has seen his house...slept in his big, nice bed. She even spooned with him in that big bed too. Could this man be Townley? Angel isn't sure yet. But, all the signs are pointing to him being Townley. If he is Townley, does Walter have something to pick with him, besides him being with her? Maybe Walter was up in North Yankton when Townley and his crew robbed the bank. Maybe Walter was a customer there, or had a job as a security guard? Would Walter need a job? Isn't he rich too? Hell, he should be. He was the best mob boss in all of Liberty City, Vice City, and now here, in Los Santos. He's done very well for himself, Angel is sure. Whatever amounts that her father had stolen from Walter, she is sure it wasn't enough to hurt his wallet. Just his pride.

Angel heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see Cooter walking toward her. "Hey! I thought you had left me alone." He said, still in his boxers. He took notice she is dressed. "Where you going?" He asked her. "Just out for the night." She lied. She can't tell him she is waiting for Michael to pick her up, and that their going to a meeting. "Can I come?" Cooter asked. He figured she is seeing another one of her girlfriends. One that hasn't been found out by Walter yet, but will be found out, just by being with Angel. Angel can't let him come. She isn't just meeting a friend, or something. This is business. "You wouldn't like where we're going to." Cooter lowered his brows. "Where would you and a friend be going that I won't like?" He's always running around with she and her friends. Angel realized he thinks she's waiting for a friend. Playing along, she lied, "We're going to the movies. We're seeing some chick flick. I don't think you'd like it. It's one Carol wants to see." Cooter moved around the couch to sit down next to her. "You haven't seen Carol in forever! What brought her ass out of the house?"

"She's down on money, so I offered to pay for her movie and popcorn." Angel lied. She hates to lie to Cooter about her seeing Michael, but if he knows she is seeing Michael, Cooter will kill him! He don't want Angel with Michael. Friend, lover, or whatever they are together. Cooter don't trust Michael. Cooter is sure Michael is a criminal, and may even be working for Walter. He knows he maybe afraid of nothing here, but he is afraid of the 'what ifs.' What if Michael is working for Walter, and ends up killing Angel? Cooter would never let himself live it down. Just like he's not letting himself live down what he did to her family. He had them killed! He lead the Cains right to the Foresster's home in Liberty City. And, he's regretting that night ever since.

"I've been to stupid chick flick movies before with you girls. Why can't I come this time?" Cooter was right. He had been to the movies before with the girls. He knows they like stupid, sappy, love stories...But, Angel don't really like those kinds of movies. Why is she going? "Wait, you don't like chick flicks, girly movies." Angel looked away. Cooter remembers her all too well. "I'm just doing this for Carol. To help pay her way in. As you know me, I don't like chick flicks! So, if it wasn't for helping out Carol, I wouldn't be going." Cooter nodded. "I can understand you helping out Carol. She's had it rough. Rougher then us." Angel nodded in agreement. "Yes she has." She thought of Carol deeply. "With her father just passing away from cancer, she is needing someone now." Angel added. Cooter looked at Angel. "Her father just died of cancer? I didn't know that. That's a shame." 

"Yep. He just passed away in his sleep." She lied. Carol's father's been dead for years now. It's just been so long since they've seen Carol, that Cooter don't remember much about her now. Hell, for all Angel knows, Carol could be dead by now too. Either, killed by Walter, or died of natural causes. Who knows? Angel hasn't had a chance to find anymore of her friends here in LS. Afraid if she finds them, and they go out with her, Walter will kill them. "Tell her I'm sorry about her father." Cooter knew Carol's father. They worked on cars together. "I will."

Angel's phone tinkled. She looked down to see a text, from Michael.

"On my way to get u. B there soon. M." Angel's body felt excited. She knows they are just going to a meeting, but she can't wait to see Michael again.

"That her?" Cooter asked, breaking her thoughts. "Yeah." She said back.

'Honk when u get here. Cooter here in living room, w/ me.' She text back, and sent it. Soon, Michael replied.

'Okay. I will.' Angel then quickly swiped the phone's screen to get it off the text message part. She don't want Cooter seeing the text is from Michael. Not Carol.

A few minutes passed. It seems so long for Michael to come. Angel hopes he comes soon before Cooter has time to figure things out.

"You still finding Michael a new car?" Angel asked, breaking the silence. Cooter rolled his eyes. Knew Michael's name would come up sometime or another. "I've got one found. I'll have it to him by this Friday." Cooter exclaimed. "Okay." Nodded Angel. 

Silence fell again.

Time is going slow.

Does it always go this slow?

It don't seem to go slow when she's with Michael.

Then, Cooter spook, breaking the silence...

"This morning was awesome!" He said, thinking of the sex they had this morning. He leaned over to kiss her head. He wishes they can pick up again now! "Yes it was!" Angel agreed. She looked at him smiling. "Too bad your leaving. I'd do you again, right here. Right now!" Angel giggled. "I know you would. And, you'd be feeding me something dead from outside." Cooter laughed. "You'd never know it!" Cooter lean close to Angel to kiss her, but a horn honked from outside. "That's Carol." She whispered. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed his lips. "Don't wait up for me, okay? We'll probably get something to eat after the movie." She got up from the couch. "Okay. I'll keep the bed warm for you." He smiled. She smiled back, and turned to leave. When she got to the door, she looked back at him and waved bye. He waved bye back. Once she left, cold air seemed to fill the room. Cooter felt cold, and alone. He don't think he realizes he's lonely till she is truly gone. He knows she'll be back to him, later on tonight. But, the hours she'll be gone, will be long, lonely and cold. But, hopefully, he can find something to do while she's gone. He always does.

Angel ran out to Michael's car, and got in. "Hi!" He said, smiling, bright and happy. She got in the car. "Hi!" Angel said back, smiling at him. Glad to see him too. He lean over and kissed her lips. Catching her by surprise. "Someone's happy!" Michael growled, unexpectedly. "You have no idea." Why was he so happy for? Just being with Angel makes him happy. Every part of him comes to life with her. And, he does mean, every part. He turned the steering wheel, and drove away from the hideout. Down the dirt road, to almost the end, and he stopped. "Why'd you stop for?" She asked. He looked at his watch. "We got time for a quicky BJ, don't you think?" He's been thinking of the other night when she gave him a blowjob. "Yeah, but, shouldn't we get to this meeting? I mean, this is very important. Especially, if Walter is the real person we're robbing from. We've got to be on our toes." 

"Okay. Yes! You are right." He agreed. "We can't fail ourselves when it comes to Walter. We can't be off our guard to let him stab us in the back. But, after this meeting is over, I'm going to have you up on your tippy toes up against this car!" 

Angel just looked at him. Not believing what he is saying...well, yeah. She can believe what he is saying. He's an asshole. A horny one at that!

He began to drive. "Don't you get enough alone time?" She asked. "Not with you, I don't." He said back. She shook her head at him. "Such an asshole. And, is too horny!" He nodded his head agreeing with her. "That's just what my theorist would have said."

"Don't act out, Michael." Dr. Friedlander said. Or would have said if he wasn't dead now.

But, Michael is acting out. Michael can't help not acting out his fantasies. Especially, when he's with someone who is wanting him and will put out to him. He can't help not to act out. He isn't getting any from Amanda anymore. So, what else is he suppose to do?

He can still hear his theorist voice in his head saying those words. But, with his theorist now dead, Michael will act out anyway he damn well pleases!

Michael drove them to the garment factory. He could see some other cars parked out front. One being Trevor's truck, another being Franklin's Buffalo. Paige's Dominator, another guy's car, a Dominator as well. And, another girl's car. The cars look to be stolen. Michael is figuring the last two cars are the get away cars. The cars Angel will be driving in to help them escape the police. 

"I'm guessing these are the crew's cars?" Angel asked, as Michael pulled up to park in a spot. "Yeah. And, those two cars," he fingered out, "are our get away cars. One of those car you'll be driving in to help us get away from the police." He looked at Angel. She sat back in the seat. "I hope I can do this. It's been so long since I've driven a get away car." She thought back to she and Cooter running away from the police. She drove the get away car then too. She did a great job of losing the police back then. She hopes she can do the same thing now. Or, she should be able to escape. Especially, if this is Walter's doings. 

"You'll do fine." Michael said back, laying his hand on her bare leg. She wore a pair of shorts. Maybe not the best choice to wear. Especially, not around Michael. Any bare skin gets him all hot and bothered. Guess she should not have worn a tank top either. Which he can't see for the light grey jacket she is wearing. "Come on, let me introduce you to the team." He open the car door to get out as so did Angel. "What about Walter?" Asked Angel as they both came around to the front of the car. "We need to talk to Lester about him. Let Lester know about this heist, and what maybe wrong with it." 

"I called Lester last night. I had told him about Walter, and that this maybe one of his set ups to kill you, or me. Lester says he's looking into it. He's real good with computers." Michael put his arm around Angel. "Don't worry, babe. No one here," he pointed to the cars again, "is going to let Walter get you! I promise." Angel nodded, as Michael kissed her forehead. All she can do is hope. Hope and pray that Walter doesn't get to her, or them, Michael's crew. Angel is worried that if Walter sees them with her, he will try to kill them. 

They walked up the steps to the double doors. Michael held the one door open for Angel, and she went inside. Then he followed her inside.

Hovering about the building, one of Walter's drones saw them go into the building. It looked around, off to the side. Parked behind the building, across the train tracks, sat a black SUV.

"Oh no!" Said the robot voice of the drone. It already knows that a black SUV sitting around means trouble. How does he tell Angel that there's trouble waiting for them just around the corner. Would she listen to it? After all, it is working for Walter. 

Two men sat inside the SUV watching the building. They can see the cars parked outside. They already know what's going down...Michael's crew. This time tomorrow, they all will be dead!

Michael and Angel walked up to the door on the far side of a sowing room. Angel let out a breath, as she looked at Michael. She felt nervous. Meeting the crew isn't making her nervous. She's met crew people before. It's Walter who has her scared and nervous. 

"Just relax. Hopefully, tomorrow, we'll be killing two birds with one stone." Michael assured her. Angel nervously smiled. She hopes so. Have all this done. Have Walter done forever! But, she knows it won't be that easy. She knows Walter. Nothing with Walter is easy. Michael open the door. Inside, the crew was talking things over. When the door open, they all turned to look at Michael and Angel. Lester recognizing her from the start. He remembers he had offered her a job once. Back when she first moved to LS. He knows it was her he offered the job to. How does one forget a heart shaped body like her's? 

Lester never saw her naked. He didn't actually have to see her naked to know she has a hot body. He can see it underneath her clothing. Her clothing showed off her nicely shaped figure. That's how he knows it's her he offered the job to so long ago. 

"Hi, everyone." Said Michael. "This is Angel." 

Two of the crew she already knew...

"Hey, girl! Good to see you again." Said Franklin. 

"Hey, dog!" She smiled, jokingly at Franklin. He smiled back. She remembers him from the illegal street racing they did together the other night. "Good to see you again, Franklin." They shook hands.

"Same here!" He nodded.

"Hey, truck bed!" Said Trevor. Angel rolled her eyes. He remembers her from their night of sex in the back of his truck bed. She was hoping, by now, he would have forgotten all about that. But, of course, no.

"Hi, Trevor!" She waved. She don't know where his hands have been. 

"Paige." Said a tall, almost manly woman.

"Hi, Paige." Angel shook her hand.

"I'm the computer hacker."

"Cool!" Angel nodded. The hand shake ended.

"Tachiona." Another woman said, putting out her hand for Angel to shake. 

Which, Angel shook her hand. "Hello!" 

"Those two guys are, Darrall, and Tio," Spoke up Michael, pointing to the two men at the end of the line. Angel shook their hands. "This is Lester." Michael turned to Lester as so did Angel. Her face frowned. She remembers him from long time ago. She is sure too, that he had offered her a job long ago. As she recalls, she didn't take the first job he had offered to her, but she took the second one. 

"Long time, no see." Lester whispered, as he put out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand. She nodded at him. Lester wonders why he didn't recognize her from the police file he found online. The files named 'The Angel Files.' Guess he had to really see her in person to recognize the face to the name. Now, he knows who she is. And, the talk he and Michael had over the phone about Walter is pretty much putting the puzzle together.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up!" Lester turned around and stood in the middle of the room, to be able to face them all. "There has been given a job for us to do by someone we know." Lester pointed between he and Michael. Lester knew the guy too. Or, so he thinks he knows him. Now, with Walter may being a factor in this job, Lester isn't so sure now what he thinks of their friend they know. Lester is wondering if this guy is working for Walter now. If so, they could all be dead. "This.. contact, is needing us to rob a bank. The new bank over on VineWood Plaza. The pay is great! What we want to watch out for is interference..."

"Interference?" Asked Trevor. "Like, what?"

"Dirty Police!" Lester answered back. "These 'dirty police' maybe after the money too. They maybe the security guard. Or, the night cop. Maybe they can even be a cop walking down the street." Lester knows that Walter owns half the police force in LS. "Keep your eyes open for anything strange to happen. Another thing to watch out for, there maybe a guy following us. He is tracking us down, and will try to shut us down, if he can. Or, kill us. If we don't kill him first."

"Any picture of this guy?" Franklin asked. "Be nice to know what the dude looks like an all."

"Yeah! I'd hate to turn around to kill this fucker, only to find out it's really Michael!"

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?"

"I've got a file on him," Lester said, breaking through Michael and Trevor's fight. "And, a picture of him too!" The first picture of Walter, he handed to Angel. He knows she would love to see what he looks like. So she'll know who to kill if he gets close to her. Angel took the picture of Walter. He was a young man. In his middle 20s, about 25 or 26. Black hair. Brown eyes. Cute looking. Well maintained. He wore a nice dress pants, black blazer, and a light blue shirt. He was not what Angel was expecting Walter to look like. Maybe Walter is his last name? Maybe he is Walter's grandson, or something. Angel isn't sure what to think about this picture of 'Walter.' Maybe it's a young picture of Walter. Or, this could be not a real picture of Walter. Maybe, this is something to throw Angel off Walter's trail. But, either way, Angel is not backing down. She is still going to find him. To kill him for what he did to her family. 

Lester handed Angel the files on Walter too. She went over to sit down to go through the folder, to read who he is, and what he has done. See if she can find out anything on her family's death. Michael watched her sit down, and look over the files. He can guess the emotions she is feeling right now. He can guess that her parents death is in that folder too. He's sure it's hard for her to see all that about her parents death. Police reports. Pictures of the crime scene. Michael walked over to her. He sat down next to her. He knows this is going to be too much for her to bear alone. 

She looked up at Michael. The folder sitting closed on her lap. She knows what's in this file. She is sure everything about Walter is in this file. And, her family's death. She knows there will be pictures of the crime scene in here too. Is she ready for this?

"Young fucking bitch, isn't he?" Franklin said, looking at the picture. 

"Yeah! But, I don't know if that's really him now, or an younger picture of him." Said back Lester.

"How you mean?" Franklin looked up at Lester.

"Meaning, I don't know what he really looks like. If he just put this picture up to fool police, or to fool Angel. This is the man who's been after Angel ever since her father robbed him of money. He is...or was a succssful mob boss in Liberty City. He came here to Los Santos to find Angel to kill her if he don't get back his money from her that her father stole from him."

"Is he why we're robbing the bank for?" Asked Trevor. 

"I'm wondering about it, yes. But, what we're hoping for is to find him, and kill him before he can kill Angel." 

"So, we robbing this bank to find Walter? To kill him."

"That's what we're hoping for, yes."

"How we know the bitch will even be there?" Franklin asked.

"We don't! At this point, we don't know where Walter is. He could be at this bank heist, going to rob it himself. Or, he has hired the guy we know to kill us."

"Why are we robbing this bank for, again?" Trevor asked. "If it's only a set up. This will be like fucking North Yankton again, only without Brad. Michael going to try to cheat death again, for some reason or another." 

"No...well, yes. It maybe like North Yankton again, but we're not robbing the bank this time...We will get paid though." Lester assured them. "But, for the most part, we're looking for Walter to show up, so we can kill him!...And, Michael isn't going to cheat death again..." I hope. Lester thought. This time, death could be real. 

"So, we're setting him up?"

"Yes!" If all goes well. Thought Lester, but he didn't say it out loud. "Now, Dave Norton knows about this heist. He'll be one of the police on guard out in the lobby. What we're figuring, if Walter thinks Angel is in the bank, he will come get her to kill her."

"What if he don't show up?"

"Then, we all get to live!" Lester said with a nervous laugh.

"Who's the contact you and Michael know?"

"His name is Ryan Bunkler. Ryan is a criminal too. We've worked with him before here in Los Santos. He knows Walter too...But, I'm not sure how he knows Walter. I'm guessing, since Walter is a killer, he has killed someone Ryan knows or loved, or loved ones." Lester explained. "Ryan is hoping to lure Walter into this bank heist to kill him off. The bank isn't even real! Ryan is just using the bank to lure Walter to it to kill him, if everything goes to plan."

"What if it don't go to plan?" Trevor asked.

"Well, we all die. Walter will surely kill us then."

"Sounds fun! A suicidal pact!" Trevor said, liking this part of it. Lester rolled his eyes. Trevor always did like anything suicidal. "We can do this!" They got Mr. K out of the tall IAA building. How hard will this be? 

"What are we going to do with Walter if we get him?" Asked Franklin.

"Make him suffer! By torturing him." Said back Trevor. He's done that before. Now Trevor is wanting to do torture again. And what a better man to torture then Walter.

"Who actually owns this bank?" asked Franklin. 

"I'm guessing Ryan?..." Trevor asked, but is sure it is Ryan who owns the bank.

"Ryan owns the bank." answered Lester. "And, he says Walter banks there." 

Trevor and Franklin exchanged looks.

"That's pretty fucked up, if Walter banks at the bank he hurt, or killed someone Ryan knows or loved."

"Yes! It is pretty fucked up. But, I've come to lean a lot about Walter on the internet. He is pretty fucked up!"

Again, Franklin and Trevor exchanged looks. 

This guy is more fucked up then them three combined, they're really in trouble! If all fails, Michael won't be faking his death this time around.

"So, when we rolling on this bank?" Asked Franklin, a little bit too excited to get this thing with Walter done and over with. "Tomorrow morning." Answered Lester, turning his head away from Angel and Michael, as she still sat looking at Walter's files. He felt concern about Angel looking at those files. The pictures, the articles on Walter, and her family... Lester has seen the files himself, and even the images are still embedded in his mind. "Today, Michael and I will case the bank. Maybe get a chance to talk to Ryan about how he wants us to come in...Guns blaring, or calm and cool. Ryan don't want anyone in the bank hurt. There will be customer. After all, it's a bank. We're just focusing in on one customer, Walter."

"I thought you said the bank isn't real." Franklin said back. "It isn't real, to us...We don't bank there...I have never seen this bank either. I haven't been in it, yet. But, it is a real bank as far as that goes...It's hard to explain." Now Lester is feeling a bit confused. "It does have real bank vaults, money, etc. Ryan told me over the phone this morning about it."

"Okay..." Franklin isn't going to ask anymore questions about this bank. Even though, it sounds fishy to him...and Lester as well. They're just going to have to be on their best alart. If this is a set up by Walter, they won't be playing dead.

"We still get to scare people? And, rob the bank, though, right?" Asked Trevor, whom is all excited to just rob something. Don't matter if the building is real or not. Just as long as he gets to rob it. He is happy with that. And, killing off Walter would be icing on the cake. "Yeah! We still will be scaring people for sure." said back Lester.

"Yes!"

"People will be in there doing business." Lester explained. "But, we don't kill anyone in the bank. We just kill Walter."

"Be the shit to rob him!" Franklin laughed.

"Actually, we will be robbing from Walter!" Lester told Franklin. 

"We will? Oh, shit!" He covered his mouth laughing.

"Yeah! Ryan has all of Walter's money, out. Off to the side. Off the grid, and ready for us to steal!" 

"Oh, man! This Ryan guy really is pissed with Walter, isn't he?"

Lester nodded his head. "I feel he is, really pissed at Walter."

"Wonder who he killed to piss off Ryan so bad." Franklin wondered out loud. "If Walter killed someone I knew, I'd be pissed too."

"Could been anyone."

Trevor looked over at Michael, whom is still sitting with Angel, looking through the files on Walter. She is showing him pictures, of probably her family, and friends who had been killed by Walter, or his hitmen. If anything happen to Michael...Trevor can't go through another 10 years of morning. 

So, this Walter guy better be dead by tomorrow night. If anythings happens to Franklin, Angel, or Michael, Trevor will find Walter himself and kill him, in a very, very slow and painful death. A death like anything Walter has ever seen or done before in his life. 

Just let him fuck with Trevor!...


	50. Memories On File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel looks through her family's files...
> 
> Franklin thinks up a better plan to help catch Walter...

Angel sat showing Michael pictures of her parents. There are pictures of their wedding. Pictures of her aunts, and uncles. Her cousins. She even found a picture of the cousin who is dead now, thanks to Walter. Pictures of nieces, and nephews she didn't know she had. It was like looking at a photo album, she didn't know ever existed. Every picture she knew of is in here. Even pictures of herself. And, Lester found all this over the internet? She couldn't believe how much stuff a person can find on the internet.

"This is my parents..." She handed Michael a picture of her father and mother together. They looked to be out in a field somewhere. Michael took the picture, and looked at it. "Nice!" He said, liking the picture. But, her father looked nice. Not like some mob boss. Maybe this picture was taken long before he became mean, and mob bossy.

Angel continued on looking at pictures. She even found pictures of her brother, whom is homeless now. She still don't know where he is. She handed the picture of her brother to Michael. Michael's eyes lit up. He remembers seeing pictures of Brian on the internet when he and Lester was looking to find out who she was. She found pictures of her sister... She handed Michael the pictures as she looked at them herself. Telling him who the person is. 

Lester walked over to them. "You found all this on the internet?" Angel asked him, turning her head to look up at him. Her eyes red from crying. "Yes!" Lester laughed a bit nervously. He felt like he had invaded her privacy. Her life... Or what was her life. Now, it's all a faded memory. "It's funny what all a person can find on the internet these days. The better the techs, the more stuff I can find." He explained. Angel nodded. She glanced up at Michael, as he looked at her pictures of her family. She wonders if she should have looked him up like Cooter once tried to get her to do. Maybe she'd find out about Townley. Finding out if he is Michael Townley, like Walter's text to her says he is, would be the shits! 

"I kept all this in that folder," he pointed to the folder. The green folder she held in her hand. "I was hoping to give it to you sometime."

"When did you look all this stuff up?" Angel asked. Lester glanced at Michael, as he glanced back at Lester. They can't tell her they were looking her up when Michael was wondering about her. Who she is. Where she's from...etc. "After I first met you when you first came to LS." Lied Lester. He wasn't thinking of looking her up then. Back then, he didn't realize what a background she has! Police files.. jail sentences...Killings she did... Once Michael got him to looking up her profile, Lester found a lot more about her then he ever would have thought of. He never thought she had ever robbed a bank! Or, stuck up liquor stores...stole cars... Her list don't end.

It may end if she kills Walter...But, if she does that, she goes to jail. Dave Norton already told her that. He knows all about her files, and the things she did in her past.

Lester left those papers out from among the family pictures he had found. He didn't think she'd like him prying that can of worms open too. Which, Angel would like to leave the robberies, killings and GTA behind her. Although, now, since she's been chasing after Walter, all those old habits are coming back. When she first got to LS, she stole a car. She didn't have one at the time. Had sex with Trevor...That was something she'll never forget!...Then she, robbed a liquor store, to get money. She didn't have any at the time she came here. Killed some men, Walter's hitmen, and some she thinks now were innocent. She isn't sure if she's gotten over doing that yet. This town is turning her back to her old ways. She even had sex with her best friend, Cooter... She let her friend, Jenny kiss her and touch her breasts... And, to top it all off, she had sex with Michael! Her cherry on top, her big, out of control sundae of a life. 

What could be next?

The future only knows...

Michael handed back the pictures of her family, as she put them back into the folder. "Looks like a nice family..." Michael smiled. Angel shook her head. "Believe me, looks can be deceiving." She said back. Something Lester had found out in sometime looking through her family album, and reading her background story. He would have to agree. Lester looked at Michael. He still isn't too sure about Angel, though. She's been known to kill men, no matter who they are. Lester read up on how she had killed some men, thinking they were Walter's hitmen. What Lester is worrying about is, would she be so scared any time, and end up killing Michael? But, Angel knows now, who is who. But, still, anyone can be working for Walter. She has found that out many of times in her life.

"You ready to take on tomorrow?" Asked Lester to Angel. "Yes! Especially, if this time around I get to kill Walter." She hopes he'll be at that bank tomorrow. "But, if you kill him, you go to jail!" Spoke up Michael. Angel looked at him. "Remember? Dave Norton told you this that night Walter blew up my car." Angel nodded and turned her eyes away. "Yeah, I remember what Dave Norton said. But, jail time will be worth it!" She looked back at Michael. "Walter took everything from me..." She spoke loud and upset. Everyone heard her in the room. "I want that damn bitch to pay for hurting my family...my friends...." She looked Michael in his eyes. "Hell, he almost killed you!" She blurred out. "The night he blew up your car." Michael swallowed. Everyone in the room looked at him. They didn't know about this part. Michael knows that night was meant for him. He was suppose to be in that car when it blew up. Thankfully, he was with Angel that night, in his bed. Angel caught herself, and closed her eyes. Blood rushing to her head. She could hear it in her ears. She lowered her head. She began to speak more calm now, "He had no right to kill them. Even if my dad did steal from him. Walter had no right to kill him." Lester and Michael exchanged looks. They know she is not going to let this live down. She is going to kill Walter, even if it means jail time for her. Or, the chair. 

No one is talking her out of this!

As Michael and Lester can see.

"Okay, then..." Lester nervously laughed. "We will get him tomorrow. Make him pay for his sins..."

Angel stood up, nodding at Lester in agreement. "This is probably going to be dangerous..." She told the crew. "Walter is really unpredictable. He will kill anyone seen with me...Hell, just any of you being with me can get you killed by him!" She told them. They all exchanged looks. None of them wants to die. "If no one, here," She twirling her finger around the room. "wants to do this "job," She said holding up her fingers and bending her first two fingers on both hands. "you can leave. Now. I wouldn't blame you for walking off." Again, the crew exchanged looks at one another. "Six of us will be going in this bank...to "rob" it," she did the fingers again up by her head. "if Walter is there, he will know me. He may even know Trevor, and Michael. He will most likely be after me, to kill me. Especially, since he knows me."

"Won't we be wearing mask, or something?" Asked Darrell. He'll be one of the six going into the bank. Guns out.

"No. We won't be wearing mask. I've talked to Ryan, all the customers will be with us. They're being paid to play as bank customer." They all looked at one another. "I know it sounds strange, but, we want Walter to see Angel. To go after her so we can kill him."

"Why not have her as a customer too?" Asked Franklin. "We," Franklin pointed to the crew, "could go on and wear mask. Make it look like a real robbery." The others agreed. "If he thinks she's there as a customer, he maybe more likely to show up as a customer himself? Or, something." Franklin suggests.

"That maybe a good idea." Lester said back, liking the idea. He turned to look at Angel. "What you think?"

Angel had a thoughtful look on her face. Her heart pounding. She knows this would be a good way to catch Walter...But...

"...What if he gets me, or kills me?"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Spoke up Trevor. "I'll split his head open before I let him hurt you."

"You've got a good team around you..." Lester said, assuring her safety. No one is going to let him get near you."

"Hell, with Trevor here," came up Michael to her. "We've got a one man army!"

"Ya got that fucking right!" Trevor began to pace around the room. "I've wanted to kill this fucker since I first heard about him, and what he's been doing to you."

"See?" Asked Michael, pointing to Trevor.

Angel lay her hands on her hips, looking at Trevor, "He's a wreaking ball, isn't he?"

"Yeah! Believe me, I know for a fact how true that is." Michael said, knowing what Trevor is capable of doing. He's worked with Trevor for a long time to know what he can do...to people.

"I want to dismember him!" Trevor growled.

"And, Trevor will do it too!" Michael said to Angel. "I've seen Trevor do that too." Michael added. Not a pretty sight to watch either.

"Okay. I'll play a customer." Angel gave in, knowing, and believing she has a good team with her this time. The teams she had before, didn't know how to plan and attack on Walter. This crew seems to know what they're doing.

She just hopes they realize what they're up against here. 

"Okay. It's settled." Lester said to everyone. "Angel will be playing a customer in the bank. The rest of you, do as you do."

"But, do be on the look out for Walter. Please." Added Angel, not wanting anyone hurt, or killed. "I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you." 

"The only one's who's going to have something bad happen to him is Walter!" Growled Trevor. Trevor was still pacing around. Like some wild animal, waiting to be let out of his cage, and destroy whom ever is in his path. This being Walter.

"Okay. I'll call Ryan. Tell him the plan change." He said to Angel as she nodded. Then he looked at the crew. "You're all dismissed!" Lester told everyone. "Get some rest. You'll all need it for tomorrow. Nine am sharp."

Everyone began to leave the room. Trevor stopped by Angel. She wondered what he is wanting. Taking her by her shoulders, he lean his head down to her, and gave her a good, mile kiss on the lips. The kiss caught Angel off guard. But, it was nice, nonetheless.

Trevor saw Michael standing near by. He looked up at him, as he still kissing Angel. He wants to make Michael jealous. Michael just laughed. Trevor kissing Angel is not making him jealous. Michael is getting more of her then just kisses!

The kiss ended. "You can be sure I'll be there for you, if fat fuck here isn't." Trevor knows about how Michael wasn't there for him when he needed someone. Trevor can only hope Michael will be there for Angel, when she needs him most. Which, Michael is planning on being there for Angel. 

"Aw, fuck you, Trevor!" Michael is tired of this shit.

"See?" Trevor looked down at Angel. "He's already wanting to fuck!" Trevor said to her, using Michael's words against him. Angel covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. But, she is failing. Michael isn't sure if he should laugh, or punch Trevor in the mouth. Was he joking, or being an asshole? Michael can't tell sometimes. "Ya got to watch him. He's too horny." 

"Yeah," Michael said, walking over to them. "Where you getting it from?" He asked Trevor. He can figure Trevor's getting sex...with no one! 

"I'm getting it." Trevor said back.

"I'm sure you are." Michael isn't fighting.

Angel just kept her mouth covered, trying not to laugh. Which is pretty hard not to do, when listening to those two. She glanced over at Lester who stood there shaking his head at Michael and Trevor. 

"I put up with their shit all the time." Lester told her. "I feel for you if you to do."

"Just sometimes." She heard them bicker before. Just not all the time like Lester does.

"Sometimes is better then all the time!" He joked. 

Angel laughed. "Yeah!"

Lester just hopes they don't decide to bicker at the bank tomorrow. They don't want to lose this chance of killing Walter.

But, plans don't always go...as planned....


	51. Ryan's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets killed by Walter's hitmen...
> 
> What now, does this mean for the bank heist he wanted them to do?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot, I used them all to meet at the garment factory, the garment factory would have been destroyed by Lester by now for one of the in-game missions. Haha. My story takes place after the game story ends. Oh well.

The drone hovered over to Michael's car. It needs to get into the trunk of his car. But, it has no key. And, it is sure that Michael, nor Angel is just going to let it ride with them, and casual chat with it. It needs to hide out before it can be seen by Angel, and let her know it isn't going to report back to Walter. That is, if she can believe it. The drone can hear the doors to the garment factory opening. It knows Michael and Angel is coming outside. If they see it here, they will shoot it down. They don't want it going back to Walter with any information. Which, it already has information on Angel, and on Walter. It even knows who Michael is.

The drone can hear voices. It looked over, and yelped seeing them coming out of the building. It needs a way into this car's trunk. Then, it thought of something...it's laser beam. Could it make a key with it's laser to unlock the trunk hood? It is worth a try. The drone began to get red, and a small laser beam came out of it's front. First, it stuck the laser beam into the key hole, to check the key size, withe, and weight, of the key hole. And, to check on what kind of key to make. When it got all it's information up on it's computer brain, It began to quickly make a key for the trunk. Listening to voices, coming from Michael, and Angel, it sped up the process of making the key. It had no time to be slow. Finally, it had made a key. It just hopes it will unlock the truck. 

Inserting the make shift key it made with it's laser beam, it hoped the key will unlock this truck. If not, Angel and her crew will be dead tomorrow morning. The drone turned the laser key, and the truck popped open. "Ahh!!" It said in surprise, in a machine voice. "Cool!" It took back it's laser key and looked at it. "Walter is so stupid calling me dumb!" Which, it is so right about that. Walter has a good drone in this one thing. This drone can do anything. Even better then all the other drones. 

Michael and Angel were coming out of the garment factory. The drone can hear them talking. It yelped, again, and got into the trunk, closing the trunk with it's laser beam. Angel walked to the passenger's side door to get in. When she began to open the door, Michael grabbed her, making her yelp, as he pushed her up against the car. He began to kiss her. Running his hands all over her clothed body. "Michael..." She tried to say between kisses. She wanted to tell him to 'stop. Not here.' but he wouldn't let her finish her sentence. Which, he already knows what she's going to say. But, he's got something to say first, "I told you, after the meeting is over I'd have you up against my car!"

"I know. But, I didn't think you meant here. Now. Right after the meeting is over." She said back. She thought he meant this would be happening later on. Not right out here, by the building. Out in public. Michael laughed. "It can mean, anytime. Anywhere. It don't matter to me where we fuck." He went back to kissing her lips. She could see people walking down the sidewalk. They were a good distance away from where they are, but, they can still see what's going on. Especially, if Michael starts to take off her clothes. Which, she is sure he'd like to do. 

He ran his hands underneath her light gray jacket. He felt she has on a tank top. He whistled as he looked into her eyes. She wondered what he had found that he likes so well, or was surprised by. Her breasts shouldn't be nothing new to him. "This should come off." He began to pull off her jacket. Angel soon realized what he is liking here. Her tank top. He open the car door, and threw her jacket in the car. Then he shut the door back. "Umm..." Was all Angel could say before he continued to kiss her. "You shouldn't cover up so much." 

"Excuse me, but I'm trying not to look like a prostitute all the time." She glared at him. She is trying to have some decency. Michael laughed. "It's okay. You can always dress like a slut around me!" He went back to kissing her neck. She gritted her teeth, "Oohh, you asshole!" She hit his arm with her fist. He just laughed. Her punch hurt, though. She don't hit like a girl. But, still, Michael laughed. He loves her efforts. Now, if she can just get him off her, so she can be released from the side of the car, she'd be good. But, he has gotten her pin down to the car. His body is totally against her body to where she can't even move. 

She tried to move, but she can't. Michael felt her moving under him. "Try to push me off you!" He laughed, keeping her, right where he wants her...underneath him, and pinned. Angel heard him say that. "Asshole!" She said back, making him laugh even more. He knows she can't get him off her. He's too muscular then she is, taller then she is, heavier then she is, and too much of an asshole then she is. 

Michael continued to kiss her neck. Running his hands all over her clothed body. As much as she enjoys him touching her, she would like for him to touch her someplace else. Like someplace out of sight of people as they pass by on the sidewalk. 

His hand went down to her shorts, to un clip them. "Wait," she stopped his hand. "Not here." She looked at his hungry eyes. She can tell it in his eyes, that he is wanting her. Right here. Right now. No matter who's watching... 

"Get a room!" Said Trevor, startling them. He came around them to get to his truck, which is parked next to Michael's car. "God, Michael..." Trevor got up into his truck. "No one walking down the sidewalk wants to see your fat ass bouncing up and down..." Trevor started his truck just as Michael came off Angel, freeing her from the side of the car, saying, "Fuck you!" to Trevor. "At least I'm getting laid!" Michael said, as Trevor pulled up to him. "Pffp. Bitch. Please." Trevor scoffed. "What are you getting? Umm?" Michael asked, making a face, as he knows Trevor ain't getting nothing. That's when Trevor got mad, and began to pull away, giving Michael the middle finger. "Didn't think so." He turned to Angel. 

"How long you two been married?" She joked, pointing to Michael, then to Trevor, as he sequel tires getting out of the parking lot. People shouting at him. Cars honking. They hear a "Fuck you! Fuck your horn!..." as Trevor drove away. Michael laughed, slightly shaking his head. He liked her charm. "Almost 9 years now." He looked at her. She don't need to know about North Yankton, and Michael Townley he was. "Wow! That's a long time." Angel noted. Michael walked up to her, wanting to pin her up against the car again. He don't want her asking anymore questions that he can't answer. Angel knew what he was wanting to do, pin her up against the car again. But she stopped him. She lay her hand over his chest. "Not here!" She said again. "Where then?" He asked. "Back there?" he pointed to the train tracks behind them. She turned around to look back at the tracks. She hasn't been down there. She is sure he has though. 

He is hoping, "Maybe?" Michael said. Hopefulness in his voice. Angel turned around to look at him. She smiled, rolling her eyes. She can't believe how horny he is. He'll fuck anywhere he can. 

Oh, don't get her wrong. She'd love to fuck him, anywhere! But, she just thinks they need to slow this down a bit. She don't have any condoms with her, and she don't want another scare of being pregnant again. 

"I don't have any condoms on me." She isn't like her, was alive friend, Rachael, who carried condoms with her all the time. "Am I not good anymore?" Michael asked her, stepping closer to her. He kissed her neck. "No! God! Your good! Too good! Damnit!" She sounded mad at herself for liking it. Her words made Michael smile. It's good to know he still can satisfied his and her needs of wanting each other. "I think we should slow down a little on the sex, okay? I really don't want another pregnancy scare." 

"You're not pregnant?" Michael asked. He don't think she ever told him she isn't pregnant. Which, she didn't. With all this shit going on with Walter, she had forgotten to tell him she isn't pregnant. Angel shook her head no. "No." Michael looked away. He was hoping she is pregnant by him. He was hoping for a second chance. Guess it wasn't meant to be. He looked at her. "Would it be so bad to be pregnant by me?" He asked. He hopes she would like the idea of being pregnant by him. Which, maybe, it would have been okay. Who was he anyways? Just some guy, who's married. Has kids. And, works odd "jobs." 

"Do you want another kid?" Angel asked him. She knows he has kids. And, he is married. How can she forget that part. Michael looked around. Thoughts of his own kids came to mind. All the fighting. Fussing. Does he really want another kid? "No!" He said back. "I've got two now that hate me. And, they may hate each other. They're always fighting each other." Angel wondered why his kids hate him so bad. He surely can't have done things her father did....can he? "I'm sorry about your kids, hating you." She ran her hand over his arm. Michael shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I get for being an asshole." He faintely smiled. Angel faintly smiled back. She is sorry now for calling him an asshole. But, it is surely true. He almost got his own family killed. 

"Let's get some dinner!" She said, smiling for real now, and changing the subject. Michael smiled back, liking that idea. "Yeah! That'll be good." He agreed. "Your paying!" Joked Angel as she got into the car, smiling at him as she closed the car door. "Yeah..." Michael figured he'd be paying for it. The food. Which, he don't mind. But, after they eat, he's having her for dessert!

They pulled out of the garment factory parking lot. The SUV came slowly behind them. Michael turned left, heading to VineWood Dr. The SUV followed behind them, as they let two other cars get in between them and Michael's car. Angel notice they were driving toward VineWood Dr. She had forgotten about the bank. And, finding it, looking it over. They all knew where it is. But, Michael just wanted to check it out for some reason. "Where we going?" Asked Angel. "To the new bank Ryan owes. I just want to check it out." Once on VineWood dr., Michael began to look around for it. "There it is." He pointed to it. The bank sat on the left side. It was still open. People were walking in and out of it.

Michael went down the street a ways, and made an U turn around the meden. He wants to be on the same side as the back. They pulled up to the bank. Michael was looking for Ryan. "I'm going in. I want to talk to Ryan. You coming?" Michael asked Angel. "Sure!" They both got out of the car, and went inside. Inside, the bank is big, nice. Tall ceiling. Long line of bank tellers. Michael walked on around the floor, looking around. He can see an exit out the back. "I'll bet that leads outside?" Angel asked. "If it's a real sign." Said back Michael. "Ryan has this whole place filled with traps, and doors leading nowhere." Angel looked at Michael. "You sound like you've been here before..." Michael cleared his throat. He has been here before....Making withdrawals of his own kind. But, did Ryan own the bank then? Michael don't think so....Hopefully not so. If Ryan did own the bank back then, Michael would have been robbing from a friend...Which, he's done a lot of that in his time. 

"Hello!" Someone said behind them, starling them. They weren't sure who it is talking to them, but they are hoping it isn't Walter. They turned around to see a nice dressed man, smiling at them. Comb back hair. A little beard, and sparkling blue eyes. Hopefully, this isn't Walter in disquise. But, no. It was Ryan. The man Michael and Lester know. "Hi, Ryan!" Michael greeted him, with his hand out for Ryan to shake. "Hey, Michael!" Ryan knew Michael, and shook his hand. "Long time no see!" Ryan added. Michael is hoping that means nothing. "This is Angel." Michael said, changing the subject. "Hello, my dear!" Ryan smiled at her, and shook her hand. "She is here to..." How does Michael say it, without causing panic in the people around. But, Ryan got him, loud and clear. "Follow me to my office." He got suddenly serious. They followed him to his office in the back room. Once inside the room, Ryan closed and locked the door.

"You know Walter?" Ryan asked her, sitting down at his desk. "I don't know him, personally, I don't think. All I know is he killed my family." She explained. Ryan nodded his head. "I know how you feel. Walter took away my wife," he showed them a picture of her he has sitting on his desk. She was pretty. All dressed in white gown. Must have been a picture of their wedding day. "He took her 3 days after this picture was taken." Ryan looked at the picture. "He killed her just because she was with me!" Angel looked at Michael. That's what she was afraid would happen to Michael if he is with her too much. "May I ask what happen?" 

Ryan sat back down the picture on the desk. He nodded at Angel, trying not to cry. He don't mind her asking questions, since she knows about Walter, and what he is capable of doing. "Two big black, SUVs took her out!" Angel covered her mouth. "Oh. My. God."

"Yeah! Just wiped her car, and her out! All in one swoop."

"Where at?" Michael asked. Figuring they took her out somewhere up the GOH, or Mount Chiliad. Maybe even Mount Gordo. 

"Somewhere around Mount Gordo. Where the ghost of the girl is? You know it?" He asked, as they nodded yes. They've seen the ghost of Leonora Johnson. 

"Where the Johnson girl was killed?"

"Yes. Right down a ways from where her ghost stands up on that high rock, is where they took out my Linda." 

"I'm sorry, Mr..." Angel began to say, but she don't know his last name.

"Just call me Ryan, sweetheart. That's fine. And, thank you for the sympathy." He began to cry. Just thinking of his wife is killing him. When he gain control, he said, "I want this son of a bitch to pay for what he did to my Linda!"

"That's what we're going to do tomorrow, when we rob this bank, is make him pay. We are hoping to kill him while he's here." Angel told Ryan. 

"Good! That's what I'm hiring you to do tomorrow. Kill Walter while your robbing his money vault. Which, will be open." 

"I want him to pay too. He took away my whole family from me!..." Angel caught herself, trying not to cry, she held her mouth in a shaking hand. Michael took her hand in his. Trying to comfort her. It is working. She still has Michael. But, the pain of losing her family is still hurting her inside. Especially, the death of her own husband, Kip. And, she knows Walter is the one who killed Kip. Who else knew about that bank robbery, but Walter? 

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry." Ryan said back. Angel nodded at him. She couldn't talk yet. She is really upset over this. All of it. Walter has no right to hurt people. And, he will pay for what he's done.

"The crew's all ready to take this bastard on tomorrow." Michael told Ryan. "I know. Lester's been phoning me about things." He looked at Angel. "You sure you want to play customer? You know how Walter is."

Angel nodded her head. "I know Walter well enough. I am not afraid to play chicken with the wolf."

Michael and Angel headed out. Ryan gave them both one last hand shake before they left. Then he went back to his office.

Once outside the bank, Michael stood there for a moment thinking. "Walter has hurt a lot of people?" He looked at Angel. She nodded her head. "Yes!" She looked at him too. "From Liberty City, to Vice City, to Las Ventures, to here, Walter had done a lot of damage to people's lives along the way."

"I sure hope we can get this son of a bitch. Get all this over with." 

"Me too. I will be glad when he's finally dead." Angel agreed. "No more running."

They got into Michael's car, and headed to somewhere. Somewhere to sit and be still for a minute.

Ryan sat alone in his office at the bank. He stared at the picture of his wife, in her wedding dress. "Don't worry, my Linda. Revenge is coming to Walter for what he did to you." The clock on his wall chimed. He looked at it. Five O Clock. It was coming up on closing time. Someone knocked on his door. He wiped tears away. "Come in." One of his sectaries came in. "See ya in the morning, Ryan." 

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow, Lisa." Tomorrow ran through his mind. He pictured how Michael and his crew will take out Walter. Make him pay for his sins. Ryan is looking forward for tomorrow. And, the end of Walter. "You need anything before I go?" Lisa asked. She knows his wife is dead. But, she don't know who killed her. "Umm, no, sweetheart. I'm fine." He tried to smile. But, god, how blank he felt. "Thanks though." Lisa nodded. "Okay. Bye." She closed the door. Ryan went back to looking at the picture of his wife, when his phone tinkled. He looked at it. A text came up, but no name. "Who's this?" Ryan wondered, hitting open. 

"Ryan..." Was all the text read. Ryan dismissed it, and went to get up to leave for the night. He was thinking he and some guys can get some beers after work. That sounded good to him. Have some beers with some friends. Forget about things for a while. It sounds really relaxing. Take some time out to breathe. Ryan don't think he's ever breathed since his wife was killed by Walter. It would be good for him to take a break. Get some air. And, having a beer. That always helps. Beer helps to numb the pain of losing someone. He took in a deep breath. "Just breathe."

Breathing will be his last thing he ever does.

Ryan put on his suit jacket, and turned to the door to leave, when it open, followed by a knock. "I'm fine, Lisa..." Two shots rang out, shooting Ryan through his forehead. As he fell to the floor, he reached out, trying to catch his fall, and pulled down with him the picture of his wife, Linda. He couldn't believe he had been shot. Ryan tried to call out for help. But, no words would form. His body was going cold. His tongue caught to the top of his mouth. His sparkling eyes went blank. He was dead by the bullet, lodged in his brain...By Walter's hitmen. This was one hit Walter can be proud of. This guy they got to kill off.


	52. Stole Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Angel meet a drone...the stole away in the trunk of his car.
> 
> Will it report back to Walter, or be a friendly?...
> 
> And, Angel finds out, by the drone, that Michael is Michael Townley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sexual touching in this chapter.

Michael and Angel drove down Vinewood Boulevard, towards his house. The ride was quiet. Michael looked over at Angel. She looked to be deep in thought. She wasn't even looking at Vinewood Boulevard. And, it was an awesome street to see. Especially, with night coming on. But, she didn't seem interested in it. None of it. She just sat there. Facing forward. Looking straight ahead. Michael can bet she is thinking of tomorrow, and Walter. Hoping they get to actual kill him this time around. They've been so close before at killing him. None of those times were successful. But, this time, it has to be successful, don't it? They have to kill him this time! Don't they?

It all has to end somewhere, sometime. 

Don't it? 

It all needs to end. Now! Tomorrow. In this city. In this state. It has to end.

The killings. 

The running.

It has to end.

Now!

"What you thinking about?" Came Michael's voice, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked at him. "Walter. Who else would be on my mind?" She turned her head to look out a Vinewood Boulevard. "I was hoping you were thinking of me!" Michael laughed a smile. Angel smiled, and turned her head to look at him. She lay her head back on the head rest. "I always think of you!" She told him. She don't want his ego to drop now. Which, his ego didn't drop. Her words made it bigger. "Good!" Said back Michael. "Your always going to remember me." He smirked, turning his head to look over at her. She knows what he means by that... His sexual pleasure he gives her. Angel laughed and turned her head away. "I'm sure I will." Michael's the only man she's ever been able to think of, without him being taken from her so soon by Walter. It was nice to finally keep a man in one shape of a body, and not have him dismembered by a car crusher.

Michael pulled up to the gate of his house. "I thought you were taking me to dinner?" Angel said, sitting up in the seat, as the belt caught her. It pulled her back down into the seat. She turned her head to look at Michael, "You were taking me to dinner, remember?"

"Lunch. We agreed on Lunch."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." She dismissed it.

"We were going to go to lunch, but you seemed so occupied after we talked to Ryan, that I just drove around for four hours, and you didn't even know it." Michael told her. 

Angel began to realize this. "Sorry." She apologized. "I got so caught up in hoping, thinking about how we're going to kill Walter tomorrow, that I totally forgot about my surroundings." 

"Which means, you weren't thinking of me." He smirked, trying not to let her see it. Which, she didn't. 

Angel wouldn't look at him. He was right. She wasn't thinking of him. She was thinking of other things...Like, killing off Walter. And, how, once he's dead, she won't have to run anymore. 

"Okay. Sorry. For once I wasn't totally thinking of you." She turned her head to look at Michael. Which, Michael already knew she wasn't thinking of him. "But, I do have other things on my mind besides you, Michael."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" He asked. He wants to know. What else can she think about and not him.

"Like, how I'm going to kill Walter tomorrow..." She said. Michael turned his head away. Yeah. She would be thinking about that. And, Michael don't blame her for it either. Who wouldn't want to kill someone for hurting their family? Michael's been there before. He knows what it's like to have someone come after his family to kill them. Of course, Devin Weston didn't get a chance to hurt them. Michael managed to get MerryWeather off his family. And, he, Trevor, and Franklin got to kill Devin off the GOH. 

Michael still wonders how Devin got a bloody nose.

"Haven't you ever wanted to kill someone off?" Angel asked him, breaking his thoughts. Her words ran through his mind. Michael has always had people he wanted to kill off. Namely, back in North Yankton.... He couldn't come to think the words he thought back then. He let out a breath. "Ever just want them out of your sight forever?" Angel's voice added, as Michael's mind went back to North Yankton for a moment. "Kill off Trevor...Brad...Whoever else was in my way..." He thought. Then whispered, "...Take the money, and run!..."

"See," he heard Angel say. "I'm thinking of you now!" Michael's brow lowered as he felt a hand going up the inside of his leg. The hand went up, up, up...Then he stopped it. He open his eyes, and looked at Angel. She looked him back, smiling. Her hand on his leg, as she's leaned over to him from her seat. Her hand was almost up to his hardening member. "Is that all you think of me as, a sex toy?" Michael asked smirking. "Well, I mean, you've got the joystick for it!" She said, not being able to control her laughter. He lean close to her, "Your such a dirty minded bitch, aren't you?!" 

"You made me this way." She whispered, smiling. Michael nodded in agreement as he lean closer to her and kissed her lips. "Just how I like you." He whispered back. Angel's back pressed in on the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn. "Oops!" She giggled. "I hope no one is paying attention." Angel said, looking around. "Nah. Believe me, no one's paying any attention to a car horn. Cars do it all the time around this city." Michael explained, as he ran his hand through her shoulder length blond hair. "They won't even hear you scream when I'm pounding you hard!" 

"Michael threw open the car door. "Get out of the car. Now!" He told her. He sounded neady. "Why?" Dumb question. But, Angel isn't sure what's going on here now. Did someone see them? Michael came around to the passenger's door. He flung it open, and pulled her out. Once she was out of the car, Michael held her up against the car. His body pressing against her's. She felt why he wanted her out of the car so fast. He's hard! He kissed her lips, sloppy, as he couldn't focus on being on center. All he can feel is his hardness in his pants getting stronger and stronger. Michael began to unclip her shorts. "Next time, wear a skirt. It gives me better access!" A skirt, he can just flip up. No one would see anything. With shorts, he has to pull them down and off her to get better access to her sex. 

"Wait! Stop!" Angel lay her hands on his to stop him. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. He hopes nothing is wrong. Maybe her period had started? Gladly, it was nothing like that. Angel just isn't ready to have sex out in public. "Not out here." She struled around her finger to the outside world. "Why not?" Asked Michael. "No one's going to pay attention to us...Unless, I really make you scream, then they might look." He smirked. Angel just made a face at him. "Then, they'll hear me scream your name. You want me to scream out your name in public?" Angel asked laughing. Michael nodded. "If you think it would help get some people to come to the cinema I own...Then, yeah!"

"Oh. My. God." Said back Angel. "You are the worse man I've ever been with." Michael kissed her neck. "I'll take that as a compliment." He went back to kissing her neck. Angel rolled her eyes. She don't think any man she's been with has had such an ego as Michael does...Well, maybe Kip had an ego. But, it was nothing big like Michael's is. Michael ran his hands down over her tank top. Wanting to feel every part of her. But, the shirt is in the way. "Take this off!" He said, finding the end of the shirt, and beginning to pull it up, when Angel stopped him. "Not out here. Please." She pulled the shirt back down. Michael went limp. He wanted to pull it off. He don't care if their outside. What the hell does that matter? No one's going to stop and watch them. And, they're in a surrounded yard. No one can look over the brick wall that goes all the way around the house, except where the gate is. 

"We're in a yard, surrounded by a tall ass brick wall." He pointed out. "No one's going to see us." 

"What about the people in the apartments over there?" She asked, pointing back, catty corner to Michael's house. Michael looked up at the tall building. The one that purple lights comes on it at night. Which, it will be lighting up soon for the night. Okay. Michael can see where they may have the advantage of seeing them. But, it will be dark soon. Michael don't think anyone's going to see them no how. But, Angel isn't having it. "Okay." Michael said, raising his hands. He's not going to continue to argue with her. "We'll go in. Have boring sex on the bed, where no one will be able to see us." 

"Thank you!" They began to go in to the house. 

Suddenly, the trunk lid popped open. The drone who had made a key to get into Michael's trunk popped out it's head. It looked around. No one was out here anymore. The drone came all the way out of the trunk. It looked at Michael's house. "Oooo!" It said, in a computer voice. It is amazed at how big Michael's house is. It's not as big as Walter's is, but it damn near close. The drone thought Michael and Angel went inside. It will go inside too. But, it caught a glimpse of Angel's files lying in the back seat of the car. Thinking she may need these, the drone got the folder out, and took it inside the house to give to Angel. 

Angel was in the kitchen. "I want a drink first." She told Michael. He came into the kitchen with her. She stood by the kitchen table drinking bottled water. "I didn't come in here to drink." Michael said, coming up behind her, and snaking his arms around her middle. "I came in here, to fuck you on my bed." He kissed the back of her neck, making her giggle. His hands now going down to the end of her tank top. "Now that we're inside my house, and not out in public, this can come off." He said, pulling off her tank top. Now, she is just in her bra. Michael is working on taking that off next. Meanwhile, he kissed around it. Angel lean into the table. Her eyes closed as she can feel him kissing her back. His touch felt relaxing. Soothing. She began to get lost in his touch. 

'This can come off too..." Michael whispered, as he snaked his hands down to her shorts, and began to unclip them. Once they were undone, he pushed them on down her legs, till they fell on all the way down to her ankles. Angel stepped out of them. Michael ran his hands up over her soft skin. Kissing her back as he went. Taking deep breaths of her Lilac perfume. God! How good she smells. Making him want her so much. He turned her around to face him. He kissed her lips. She moan into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around him. Michael ran a hand down to her panties, and once there, he pulled them off. He slid two fingers in to her slit. Angel moan, breaking off the kiss, as she felt him work her sex. She was already wet as his fingers were wet now.

Biting on her lower lip, she wanted him. Michael can feel heat coming from her body. He can tell she is wanting him as bad as he's wanting her. His other hand worked her bra covered breasts. Making her cry out. "You should let the world hear your cute cries." He kissed the tops of her breasts, as he worked at getting her bra off. He unclipped it, and threw it over in the corner. But, it missed the corner of the room, and went out into the hallway. The drone looked at it as it made it's way to the kitchen arch way. It looked in on Michael and Angel. It could see Angel is completely naked! 

"Ooooo!" It said in amazement, in a computer voice. It hovered there, watching Michael touch Angel, on her private spots. Watching her reaction to his touch. Watching her reach down to undo his pants belt. Hearing the tinkle of his belt as she undone it. Michael kissed her neck as he got close to her. This wasn't the bedroom, but it will do the job for now. Michael reached into the pants opening to pull himself out, just enough, to put it in her. Then, they heard noises. They looked at one another. "You hear that?" Asked Angel. "Yeah! It sounds like something buzzing..." Buzzing. "Fuck!" That made Michael think back to he and Trevor out in the woods looking for Walter's drone that was following them that night. They had Jenny and Angel with them. When a drone was around, they could hear it buzzing. Like it's engine or something going. Why would a drone be in his house for? Where did it come from if it's here?

Where was the damn thing, if it is in here? Michael thought it sounded close by. He looked around. "It sounds like it's in here, or close by." Michael done up his pants, and began to go hunting for the drone. But, he didn't have to go far to find it. As he turned to go out of the kitchen, to the hallway, he found it. "Fuck!" He said, looking right at it. "One is in the house." He went for his sticky bomb, but the drone begged him not to, in a computer voice, "No!" It spoke up. "Why?" Asked Michael. "I'm a friendly." Said back the drone. "Your working for Walter?" Michael asked it. He knows it is. Why else would it be here for. "Yes..." Said back the drone. "Then, your not a friendly..." Michael got out a sticky bomb. "No! Please!" It handed up Angel's files of her family. "She left this in car." 

Being so horny, Michael had forgotten about the files being in his car. He took the files from the drone, and handed them to Angel, who has managed to get just her underwear on. Angel took them from Michael. She looked at the drone. She isn't sure what to say to it. Thanks? or did it record what's in the files? But, wouldn't Walter have files already of she and her family? Angel is sure so. So, maybe the drone didn't record any of the files. Hopefully not. "How'd you get here?" Asked Angel. "Did Walter send you?" 

"No!" The drone answered back, in the computer voice. "I came alone...in trunk of car." Angel and Michael exchanged looks, wondering how it got in the trunk. But, whatever. As long as it isn't going to kill them, its okay. "Can Walter see us?" Angel asked, hoping not. He don't need to see she and Michael having sex. "No. I have camera turned off. I am not recording anything either. I have everything turned off. I am here as a regular drone...Sort of. Only I can talk." The drone explained. "No other drones can talk?" Asked Michael. "Yes, they can. But, I am Walter's special one. I think." It looked away. "What do you mean?" Angel wondered. The drone shrugged. "I don't know." It kinda laughed. Angel and Michael laughed too. "I just know we are programmed to catch and kill you," It explained. "if the hitmen don't, we are to kill you then." 

"Your not here to do that, are you?" Asked Michael, not sure of it now. Michael held onto a sticky bomb. The drone saw it. "Oh, no!" It said back. "I promise you," it's eyes turned to Angel, then back to Michael, "I am only here to warn you of tomorrow." 

"To warn us, why?" Now Angel is worrying about tomorrow. What is Walter going to do? "There is a big black SUV sent out to kill all of you tomorrow, after you rob the bank." The drone explained. "So, Walter knows about the bank heist tomorrow then?" Asked Michael. He had a feeling Walter knew about the bank heist all along. "Yes." The drone answered. "Figures." Michael looked at Angel. This means they can't do the bank heist tomorrow. Walter will be waiting for them, to kill them as soon as possible. "Walter knows everything, Mr. Townley." Michael looked at the drone. How it know his real last name? Michael forgets, Walter knows a lot of things. He can find out things on the internet. And, he does know who Michael is. He's been to North Yankton once...

Michael looked over at Angel, who is staring at him, like she's seen a ghost. 

So, this is Michael Townley? The Michael Townley! Fuck her...Oh, wait. He already has! 'Fuck!'

Why didn't he tell her? Angel walked away to sit down. Michael isn't sure where she went to sit down at. Maybe the living room. 

How does she know about Michael Townley?

The drone felt like it has said something it should not have said. It can feel tension in the air now. Something isn't right here. Now. "Umm, did I do something wrong?" Michael turned around to face the drone. "No, no. You did nothing wrong..." Michael told the drone. 'I did.' He thought to himself. He should have told Angel who is really was. But, at the time it didn't seem to matter. Now, it does! "I wouldn't do the heist, Mr. Townley..." 

"...De Santa. Call me that now."

"Oh, yes." It's robotic voice calm. "I seem to have forgotten, that is your name now. The feds had your name changed when you went into Police Protection Program..." Michael looked at the drone. It saw the look on his face. "Did I say something wrong again?"

"How you know about that?" 

"As I said before, Mr. Town- uh, De Santa, Walter knows everything."

Which, is worrying Michael now. How much of him does Walter know? Sounds like Walter knows a lot about him. Since Walter knows Michael's last name really is Townley, then he may also know about North Yankton. But, how? Maybe reading about it in paper clippings...but for some reason, Michael don't think that's how Walter knows so much about him, and North Yankton. If Walter was in North Yankton at the time they robbed the bank, why was he there for? Did he live there at one time? Was that his bank they robbed? For all Michael knows, maybe Walter owned that bank in North Yankton. Or, maybe he was one of the hostages they had locked back in the office...Whatever ties Walter has to North Yankton, Michael is sure he'll find out about it now. 

Michael looked around for Angel. She sat now at the kitchen table. Fully clothed. "Damn!" The word slipped his lips. "You don't like her clothed?" Asked the drone. Michael looked at it. "What?" He asked it. How does it know what he likes and don't like. Does it have a heat censer on it or something. Or can it feel when Michael is horny? How's it know so much? "You said damn when you saw she is fully clothed now." The drone said. "Sounding to me, you don't want her fully clothed. Meaning, you want to..." Michael lay his hand over, what looked like a mouth piece. He figures it is speaking out of that. "Shh, okay?" He told it. "Listen, can you go outside or something? I want to talk to Angel. Alone." 

"You mean," the drone began to say, sounding muffled. It soon realized Michael's hand is over it's speaker. Where it does talk at...sort of speaking. It took it's "hand" and moved Michael's hand from it's speaker. "you want to be alone with her, hoping to get sex with her again." The drone put it's 'hands' on it hips. If it had any hips. On its sides, as a person would do. "What?" Michael asked again. How does it know, again? What makes it think he had sex with Angel before? "How you-" Change that. "What makes you think I had sex with Angel before now?" 

"I've seen you two in bed at her hideout in the woods. The hideout her father made for her." The drone explained as Michael just looked at it. This one knows where the hideout is now. Michael hopes it won't go back and tell Walter anything about her hideout. "Your having sex with Angel, and other women, I might add, because you don't get it from your wife." Okay. Now Michael wants to throw that damn thing! Right outside in the back pool. Watch it short out. Michael gathered himself up enough to try to keep from doing that. "You also know you hurt your best friend, Trevor Philips when you ran off after the North Yankton thing?" Michael looked up at the drone. How's it know this? And, Michael is having second thoughts of throwing it in the pool outside. Michael is now going to throw it into a tree grinder! "Why didn't you call him? Let him know you were alright?" 

"Oh. God! Even a robot is going to tell me off now! Tell me all about my faults!"

"You know," the drone continued, "he felt like some bitch you hadn't called in 10 years!" 

"What the fuck!" Asked Michael, his voice low and cracking. 

"Anyway. Never mind." The drone closed it's eyes...or what it thinks are eyes. "Go talk to Angel. Try to explain things to her. Maybe she'll understand things better when she knows the truth about North Yankton."

"No! Hell no! I am not telling her about what happen in North Yankton." Michael said back. "If I did, it would be Trevor all over again." 

"Okay." The drone said back, crossing it's arms. "Be that way. Be an asshole. I didn't really want to believe you are an asshole, but now that you've shown me-" Michael covered it's speaker again. "Shut up! I'll tell her when I can. Not now." He took his hand back. "Right now, we've got to keep Walter from killing us all. And, we don't know how to do that when we don't know where he is hiding out at-" Then Michael just realized something. "Your one of his drones...Wouldn't you know where he is?" The drone swallowed. It would know where Walter is. It can show Angel where he is hiding out at. But, it don't want killed by Walter for showing them his hideout. "But, I don't want killed by Walter for letting you know his where abouts." 

"He'd kill you?" Michael asked.

"He has a car crusher here in LS. He's killed, not only people in it, but also some of us drones. Especially, when we haven't done our job. The job of killing off Angel and her friends." 

"Where is the car crusher?" 

"I don't know..."

"Oh, I think you know where it is..." Michael got out a sticky bomb, threatening to put it on the drone. Blow it up if it don't tell him what they want to know. "Have you seen what this," he showed the sticky bomb to the drone. It's little body shook in fear. "can do to you? Did you see what it did to the drone Trevor and I blew up a while back?" Actually, the drone did see that one they had blown up. It had made it's way back to Walter's hideout, before it finally died. "You don't tell me what I want to know about Walter is, and you get blown up! Got it?" The drone slowly nodded. "Good. And, no more to Angel about North Yankton either. I want to leave that shit behind me. Okay?"

"Yes." The drone agreed.

"And, from now on, my name is De Santa..." The drone said it too with Michael. "Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Michael put the sticky bomb away. "Now, tell me where Walter is."

"That's just it, Mr. Town-um, we don't know where he is. He moves around the city a lot to avoid being caught by the police." Michael can understand that part. Keep moving around. Keep a low profile. Same things he use to do. Michael nodded. 

"Okay. But, we've got to find him somehow."

"Yes." The drone agreed.

"Meanwhile, don't you have some sort of GPS? If so, try to find him with that."

"Okay."

"I'll try to talk to Angel."

"Michael," said the drone, almost sounding like KITT from the old 1980s TV show Night Rider. Michael turned to look at it. "Keep Angel safe."

"I will. I promise you that!"

Michael went to find Angel. He thought she was sitting at the kitchen table. She wasn't there. Maybe she went to sit in the living room. He looked in there. She's not there either. "There." The drone pointed to the back of the house. Where the pool is. Michael turned around to look out back. He saw her, sitting on one of the lounge chairs. He went out to talk to her. He sat down on the chair opposite her. The air around them felt awkward. But, why? Why is him being Michael Townley have to be so awkward? Did she know someone he killed? Brad? Was she related to him somehow? No. Michael doubts it. Brad didn't have any family. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Angel looked up at Michael. She wanted to know, "Why did you get to live, but my husband was killed in a shootout!..." She asked, anger, hurt, rage in her voice. The words caught Michael by surprise. "Sorry." She looked away. "That sounded awful." She covered her face. "I didn't mean it quite the way it sounded." She said, taking her hands from her face. She stared back at the ground. Thoughts going through her mind. She knows Walter was behind her husband's death. Who was behind the North Yankton deal?

Michael looked away. Thoughts going through his head too. "Maybe it would have been better if I'd of died." He whispered. "I don't know." All his life has been is one big lie, and fuck up. And, he still isn't doing anything right even now. Even now, working in the movie studio. Is he doing any good there? Making movies does make him happy. But, if his life around him isn't happy, then what's he doing anything for? This is all suppose to change things. Make his life happier. Maybe it's the actors he's working with, saying they're not going to work for little or no money. Threatening him, they'll go on strike if they don't get bigger pay. Hmm... Maybe Michael should give them all a nice, high up in the sky helicopter ride. Let them see the tops of buildings. Make them think he's going to crash into one, then at the last second, pull up and away from the building. That should be enough to make them shit their man thongs! 

Michael looked at Angel. "I'm sorry about your husband. I don't know why I lived. I don't know why he had to die. I'm sure he had a good life with you." Angel smiled. She is sure Kip was happy with his life with her. He always seemed happy. Angel looked over at Michael. "I don't know. Life is fucky." Angel nodded her head, and looked away. "Yeah! Life is truly fucky..." She agreed. "But, it seems like it fucks the wrong people over sometimes. Ya know?" She looked at Michael. He nodded. "Yeah...."

Angel shook her head."So, all that bank robbing bought you this house?" She pointed back behind her. "Yeah!" Michael nodded. And, pain, hell, torture...A stand still spot. But, Michael didn't say anything. Angel nodded her head, then lay back down on the lounge chair. "Nice!" She said, looking up at the night sky. Then, Michael looked down at her. "Want to fuck out here?" He asked. "With it being dark out here now, I don't think anyone would see us." Angel laughed. "You don't get tired of sex, do you?" Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it that much to be tired of it. My wife and I haven't had sex now in years." 

"But, you're getting it in other places besides home. Aren't you?" She knows she's one of those places he's getting it from. "I get it where ever I can." He sat down on the lounge chair beside her. "With whom ever will give it to me." He began to run his hand up between her legs. Angel rolled her eyes. "Is this a hint that I'm suppose to have sex with you again?" Michael got close to her face. Lips inches apart from her's. He roughly, but gently, raised up her hands up over her head, catching Angel in surprise. "I don't do hints to get what I want..." He lay his lips on her's, and kissed her. Angel realized that Michael is the kind of man who does what he wants to get what he wants from people. And, women are no exception. 

With his charm, nice voice, and that Townley blood, Michael knows he'll get anything he wants from women.

Now, if it only worked on Amanda, again, like it use to do...


	53. His Name Is Gadget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drone is a boy...Boys will be boys...
> 
> Gadget is his name now...
> 
> Gadget makes friends with house whole appliances...
> 
> Michael and Angel both find out that Ryan is dead now...
> 
> What does that mean now for the bank heist?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. I'm not sure where I got the idea of the drones from. I guess because of the UFO's in the game. So, that made me think of drones now.

As Angel lay on the lounge chair, Michael tried to make her give into him. He wanted to have sex out there on the lounge chair. It is night. No one will see them. But, Angel still isn't convence other wise. She thinks someone can see them. Especially from the apartment building catty corner from his house. She is sure they will be able to see them having sex out by his pool. "I'm not doing it out here, Michael." Angel told him, as she looked up at him. His right hand up underneath her tank top. She pulled his hand out from under her tank top, and pulled back down her shirt. Michael lowered his head. The only way he's going to get her to have sex with him again, is to take her inside his house, and up to his bedroom. "You leave me no choice..." Michael whispered. 

"What?" Asked Angel. What'd he mean by that? Suddenly, Michael picked her up, making her scream, and threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing, you crazy fucker?! Put me down!" She ordered him. But, he isn't listening. "You'll see." Michael carried Angel back into the house. The drone saw them coming in. Angel hung over Michael's shoulder. Her butt up in the air. The drone made a noise, and held up something for Michael to take with him upstairs. It was a wrapped condom. Michael isn't sure where the drone got the condom, but Michael is greatful for it! "Thanks!" Michael said, tipping the wrapped condom at the drone. The drone giggled. "Your welcome!" 

"What did the drone give you?" Asked Angel. She can't see anything with her head facing the back door. She tried to turn her body around to see what the drone had given Michael. But, she couldn't turn her head fully around to see it. "A condom. Shh!" Michael told her. He continued to carry her up the steps. "You gave him a condom?" Angel asked, now being able to see the drone as Michael carried her upstairs. The drone nodded, and giggled. "No! I can't do anymore sex!" She told Michael. "Too bad!" Was all Michael said back.

Angel looked back at the drone. "Who's side are you on here?" She asked, her arms out, emphasizing her point. The drone just giggled. "Your a boy drone, aren't you?" She pointed to the drone with a stabbing finger. "You have to be a boy drone to butter up to this man." She thumbed back to Michael. "You had to be a boy drone....didn't you?!" She continued on as Michael carried her half way up the steps. "Why couldn't I have found a girl drone?" Angel covered her face with her hands. "She would have had better sense then to give him a condom!" She took her hands from her face. "My pussy can't go another round with him again! Please!" Michael took her back into his bedroom. "Oh my god!..." Was her last words as Michael shut the bedroom door. 

The drone giggled a little. They were a funny couple.

The drone don't know if it understands sex yet. Why Michael is so horny for. It will have to read up on sex. Find out why it's so wonderful for men, or whatever. But, what about the woman?

The drone went about hovering around the house. Looking at things. Making new friends with other electronics. Even running the blender with it's own power. Watching the green kale juice get blended around in the blender. "Ooooo!" Said the drone, watching the blender chop up fruits with the green kale juice. After the drone got bored of watching the blender, it stopped the blender. It hovered around, looking at other things. Looking at Amanda's exercise ball. "Wow!" The drone rolled the ball around, not sure what the ball is for. Maybe a big dog toy to run after? 

Next, the drone went over to the couch. It accidentally turned on the TV. A movie was on. The drone watched it for a while. Getting interested in the movie, the drone began to sit on the couch. It accidentally hit the control, making the TV turn to another channel. Fame Or Shame was on. The drone watched as a man sit his balls on fire. The drone cringed at the sight. It got bored of Lazlow, and looked around the living room. It found a box of pills sitting behind a book on the book shelf. Mollis read on the outside of the box, but the drone can't read. It open the box, and pulled out a small tray of pills. Opening a tray, it looked at the small pill in his little silver fingers. "Ooooo!" It popped one in it's mouth. Wondering what would happen, the drone stood there for a bit, waiting. Nothing happen. Now, bored with the small box, it sat down the box, and went on, swallowing the small pill. 

It looked at books on the shelf. Checked out Michael's family pictures sitting around the house. Wondering where Michael's family is now. And, would they be coming home anytime soon? The drone wonders what would happen if Amanda suddenly showed up and saw Michael having sex with Angel! It's heard of cat fights between women. But, it's never seen a cat with them. 

The drone hovered around, heading upstairs. It heard the sexual noises coming from Michael's bedroom. It shook it's head, and went to look into the kid's rooms. Tracey's room was fit, and pink. The drone looked at some of her girl magazines. Boring. Looked over some make-up. Boring. Then it hovered over to Jimmy's room. There it found his bong. The drone picked it up and looked at it. Wondering what to do with it. It found a lighter, and accidentally put the two together. Catching a deep breath, it took in all the vapors of the bong. The room was beginning to spin now. The drone made little noises at this new found feeling. Suddenly, the drone felt like it was flying. But, it wasn't hovering. How can this be?

It turned around to see Jimmy's laptop. It went over to it. Trying to figure out which laptop to turn on. Isn't there two laptops here? It was surely seeing two. It managed to turn one on. The main screen came up. A half naked woman was on the screen. Suddenly, the drone felt something pop up between it's legs. "Wow!" Now it thinks it knows what Michael likes. 

The drone went back down stairs. Stopping by Michael's bedroom for a bit. It wonders how Michael can fuck? How does it fuck? It don't know. It's never had a female drone before. It needs to find out if Walter has any female drones. As far as it knows, Walter's never made a female drone. So, how is it going to get a partner? The drone went back downstairs, and sat on the couch. Sadden now by the realization that it don't have a female partner. Maybe, somehow it can have a female partner too. But, how to find one is beyond it. It's never seen a female robot. Yet.

Later on, the drone sat sleepy on the couch. It was trying to watch a movie. But, it's eyelids kept falling down over it's tired eyes. Sleep began to take it over. It tried to fight the sleep. It wanted to watch this movie. But, it couldn't fight wanting to sleep. The drone made cute little noises as it began to fall asleep. Sometime later, it heard Angel's voice. The drone began to wake up. He looked around for her. It saw her going into the kitchen, mummbling something to herself. The drone thought it better check up on her. Make sure she is okay. It heard lots of banging noises, screaming, and name calling last night. It heard her scream out Michael's name lots of times during the night. 

Her screaming wasn't of pain. No. She sounded more like she is in pleasure.

The drone hovered over to the arch way that leads in to the kitchen, and stopped. Angel was in the fridge getting some bottled water to drink. When she got a bottle, she closed the fridge door, and turned around to sit at the kitchen table. That's when she saw the drone. "Hi!" She said, rather perky. A bit of a smile on her pretty face. It figures last night with Michael must have been good? She seemed happy... "Hello!" Said back the drone, in it's electronic voice. Angel sat down at the table. She wore a light pink robe. She patted on a chair for the drone to sit on. It went up to hover over one next to her. "You have a name?" Angel asked it, turning the cap on her water bottle. The lid snapped off. She held it in her hand. "No." Said back the drone. "Only numbers and letters." It turned around a bit to show her the numbers and letters on its side. "DPZ2000." Angel lean back in the chair. "The year you were made or something?" She asked. The drone shrugged it's shoulders. "I don't know. I guess so." 

"Hmm, I'll give you a name...I'm going to need a name to call you if we're going to be friends now." The drone lowered its head. Can it be friends with her? It's suppose to be killing her! But, it can't seem to kill her, or want to hurt her. What's happening to it? The drone is suppose to be a killer, not a friend. But, Angel seems nice. It's not sure what it thinks about Michael yet. She thought up something. "How's Gadget sound? It fits you because of all your gadgets." She asked. The drone thought a bit, and agreed to that name. 

"Yeah! Gadgets!" It raised up it's 'hands', showing her different gadgets on each one. All of them were weapons. Angel's eyes went wide as she looked at them. Weapons to hurt, kill, destroy, tie up someone, handcuffs. Two other things Angel isn't too sure what their meant for. And, she isn't sure if she wants to know what their meant for either. "What are they all for?" Angel may regret asking that question. Gadget put them away. "Whatever Walter needs them for. He tells me to use it." Angel don't think she'd like to see what those weapons can do on a human.

Angel took a drink of from her water bottle. Last night with Michael has made her mouth dry. Which, the drone can cense sex on her body. "Last night good with Michael?" The drone asked. Angel stopped in the middle of her drinking. She wasn't expecting Gadget to ask her anything about last night. Why is it asking her about last night? She look awful or something? Screaming too loud? She needs to watch doing that better. "Why? Do I look bad or something?" It was a rough night last night with Michael. She picked at her hair. She is sure it is a mess. But, the drone can pick up the heat still coming off her body from last night. "I cense heat, and body liquid on your body." The drone explained. Angel looked at the drone. "Liquid? As in sweet, or something else." The drone rolled its eyes around thinking. "Both!" 

Angel sat down her bottled water. She lay her hands over her face. She hopes the condom didn't break. Was that what Gadget is feeling? Michael cumming? She don't remember the condom breaking. Would Michael tell her if the condom did break? She would hope so. The drone must have known what Angel is thinking, "Michael likes you. So I think he would tell you if the condom broke or not." Angel looked at the drone. She wonders how the drone knows what she is thinking. But, it don't matter. She is sure Gadget knows she wants to kill Walter! She looked away. "I hope he would tell me if the damn condom broke or not." There were times Kip, her late husband, wouldn't tell her the condom broke. So, it was a surprise to her when she ended up pregnant the second time they were together, right before he was killed off.

Which made Angel think...

Angel wondered if the drone knows anything about Kip. Since Walter sent her old paper clippings of Michael Townley, and North Yankton, would Gadget have anything on Kip? "Umm, Gadget," She began to say, peeling off the label on the water bottle. "Yes?" Gadget asked. "I think Walter sent me some pictures of Michael Townley to my phone, I was wondering, since he seems to have those kinds of pictures, and can get them somehow...would he have anything on my late husband, Kip?" She turned her head to look at Gadget. Gadget thought for a beat. "I don't know. It seems like he should have something on Kip." Walter knew Kip. Not personally, but he knew of him. Knew he was married to Angel. Knew he was a criminal. The drone made noises, looking through it's files. But, nothing of Kip came up. "I don't see anything of him. Just of you, and your family." Angel nodded her head. She was hoping to find out stuff about Kip. How he died. Who may have killed him. Did they ever find his killer? Angel knows Kip was not killed by a cop in that shootout...unless the cop who shot him was Walter, dressed as a cop. Because that whole thing was a set up to kill Kip and his crew. And, Angel is betting, Walter was the whistle blower. "Sorry." Apologized Gadget.

"It's okay." Angel sniffed. 

"Could it be, he had not been killed at all?"

Gadget had made a very good point there. 

Was Kip really dead after all? Did he just get caught, end up in jail somewhere? Skip town. Never telling Angel where he had gone. It could be possible, but Angel don't think he would do a thing like that. Walk away from her and his child, she was carrying at the time, but lost it later on. Maybe Kip did run off. Maybe he couldn't handle the miscarriages she kept having. It was all too much for him to handle. But what about her? Angel is the one who had to suffer through losing two babies.

Angel stood up at the sink. Her mind is really wondering about a lot of things. Could Kip still be alive? She'd like to think so. But, it isn't possible. A cop identified his dead body. Then, Angel had to identify Kip's dead body. And, it was him. She would know her own husband. The drone hovered over to her. Gadget looked up at her. She looked down at him. Gadget wished he knew what to do. What to say that would take away her pain. Pain of her husband being killed off by Walter. But, no words would form in Gadget's computer brain. Guess because it knows who killed Kip...Walter. Knowing this information, how does Gadget say. 'I'm sorry.'

"Angel!" Came Michael's voice startling them both. He is in his boxers, looking for Angel. "Ah, there you are." He came into the kitchen to Angel and Gadget. He put his arms around Angel's middle. "I thought when you said you wouldn't be long to get a bottled water, you'd been right back upstairs sooner then now." His naughty hands going up underneath the light pink robe, that was once Amanda's robe. Michael gave it to Angel. She looks better in it anyways. "Sorry. I got caught up in thought." She lean back into his body. Feeling his solid, warm body even through the light robe. He was still hot. She can surely feel that. "It's okay. Just come back up with me in bed." Being with Michael is all she has now. Till Amanda decides to come home, and take him from her. Angel turned around to face Michael. She smiled. "I'll come back upstairs with you." Angel may as well enjoy being with Michael, while she can. She don't know how long she's got to be with him till Amanda takes him back. Or whatever. Michael kissed her lips. Then he took her hand, and lead her back up stairs to his bedroom. 

Gadget heard the bedroom door close. He wished there is someway he can find out what happen to Angel's husband, Kip. Maybe he can look up on the internet, find some police reports of Kip's death. Maybe find out if Walter was dressed up as a cop. And if he was the whistle blower on the whole deal. Gadget wouldn't doubt Walter being the whistle blower. After all, he wanted Kip dead. And, setting up a bank heist was the only way to get Kip to show up. Which is why Michael and his crew can't go to the bank heist tomorrow morning. It's a trap set up by Walter to kill Angel, and her new crew. 

Angel lay in bed with Michael. Naked with him. Another round of sex with him had ended. Another used condom thrown in the trash. Angel lay awake. Not thinking of sex with Michael. Not that sex with him is not good. He had her cumming enough times. She don't know if it's possible to cum again! Angel was thinking of what happen to Kip. The funny thing is, there was no news paper clippings of his death. Nothing on the news of him either. They just talked about the bank heist, and how Kip's crew had been killed. They don't know who killed them. They don't know whatever happen to Kip. Police just guessed that he had either been killed someplace else, or he had been caught, thrown in jail. Or, he had left town. Or, Kip was never really killed...

But, she identified his dead body in the morag. 

Morning came. The sun shined in Michael's bedroom. Angel's phone rang. "Shh, damn phone!" She reached up to get it off the bedside table. Once she found it, she answered it quickly as not to wake Michael. "Hello?" She asked, sleepy, trying to look at the clock on the bedside table. Today is the day they rob the bank on VineWood Boulevard. She is so tired, she can't see the clock yet. There is no sleep for the sexual active. 

"Angel? Angel!" Came back Cooter's voice. "You've got to hear this..."

"Hear what?" Angel asked back, yawning still half asleep. She really needs to sleep more, have sex with Michael less...If that's even possible to do.

"Someone at the new bank on VineWood Boulevard was killed yesterday!" Cooter said. Angel was beginning to wake up. Isn't that Ryan's bank? 

"What?" She asked, her voice a little loud as she raised up in the bed. She looked over at Michael. He was sound asleep. Last night's sex must have worn him out. But, isn't that the bank they're going to rob this morning at 9am? 

"A man was killed yesterday at the new bank on VineWood Boulevard!" Cooter repeated. He was at the scene, watching police walking around the scene. He wondered who had been killed, and why. Further more, who killed the person? Cooter wondered if it was someone Angel knew, and had been killed by Walter's men, or drones. But, he's hearing the man was killed with a gun to the head. "Police are saying the man was killed by gun shot to the forehead yesterday. In his office."

Angel looked at Michael. He needs to know about this. His phone rang too. Michael woke up to grab his phone off the bedside table on his side of the bed. He looked at the ID to see who's calling him. "Lester." He raised up to sit up in bed, surprised to see Angel already up, and on the phone. With who? "What's up, Lester?"

"Ryan is dead! Our bank heist we had set up for today, has been cancelled."

"What?"

"They found his dead body this morning. The bank is crawling with police." Lester watched it all on his computer. "We won't be able to do the bank heist this morning."

"What do we do now?" Asked Michael.

"I don't know. But, whoever killed Ryan saved us all from being killed ourselves from Walter."

Michael ended the call and looked at Angel, who is still on the phone with someone. Cooter can hear Michael's voice. "Are you with Michael, Angel? You better not be in bed with him."

"Listen, Cooter, I'll talk to you later."

"Your in bed with him, aren't you..."

Angel ended the phone call. Cooter don't need to know who she's in bed with. But, he already knows she's in bed with Michael. Cooter isn't stupid. Not that Angel is saying he is. She just don't want to talk about, with him, who she's in bed with.

She looked at Michael. "Someone at the new bank was killed yesterday."

"Yeah. It was Ryan!" 

"Oh, God!" Angel said, covering her mouth with her hand. They had just talked to Ryan yesterday, at his office, about the bank robbery they were suppose to do this morning. Guess they won't be doing that now. 

"Lester called to tell me about it, and that we're not going to be able to do the bank heist this morning. Whoever shot Ryan saved us from maybe being killed by Walter." 

"Who else knew about the bank heist?" Asked Angel. They thought for a moment. The only other one to know about it was Gadget, the drone who stole away a ride to Michael's house with them.

"Gadget knew we were robbing that bank this morning." Said Angel at the same time Michael said, "The drone knew..."

"Gadget? What? You named him?" Michael asked her. 

"Yeah! Duh. I got to where I didn't know what to call him, besides drone. And, I didn't like that. I had to give him a name."

"Is he a dog, you had to name him?"

"I should name you dog. Your always in heat!" Angel smirked. She began to get out of bed, as Michael pulled her back down on the bed, making her yelp. "Your going to pay for that!" He smirked, hovering over top her. He held her hands up over her head. He lean down his head to her, and kissed her lips. Angel broke the kiss. "So, now what do we do?" Angel asked. "Anything I want you to do. I may have you suck on me this time around, then I'm going to pound you again..." 

"No," asshole." Angel laughed. "I mean, about the bank heist." 

"I don't know." Michael shrugged his shoulders. "But, I'm sure Lester will figure something out." It was Lester who figures things out.

Michael lean down his head to kiss her neck. Angel made cute noises as she felt him kiss her neck. She lean her head back into the pillow, giving him better access to her neck. As she lightly ran her nails up his muscular arm, she got to thinking of something... "What about your friend, Ryan?" Michael stopped kissing her neck. He raised up his head to look down at her. He just realized that he and Lester just lost another friend. Only this time, someone they don't even know killed this friend. Unlike in North Yankton, they knew who killed Brad...Dave Norton. They know Walter killed Ryan. But, they don't know Walter personally. Not like they know Dave Norton. Michael wondered, who do they give Ryan's portion of the money too? There is no one to give his portion of the money too. His wife is dead now, thanks to Walter.

Ryan had been on a few bank heist with them. With his wife gone now, and he with no children, there isn't anyone to give his money to. Unless Walter gets it. Who knows.

But Michael isn't letting Walter have Ryan's share of the money.

No way in Hell!


	54. Back To The Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes back to her father's hideout to make sure it's okay, and in hopes Walter hasn't found it and destroyed it...
> 
> Cooter wonders if it's good for the drone to know where the hideout is. Will Gadget report the where abouts of the hideout to Walter? Or, will Gadget remain true to Angel?...
> 
> The truth about Cooter almost comes out....

What do they do now since they won't be doing the bank heist this morning? Angel wondered as she lay in Michael's bed. It wasn't up to her to worry about the bank heist, and what to do now. That is all on Lester to figure out. Angel's mind switched gears, and she got to thinking about her father's hideout. Guess she really needs to get back to the hideout, and make sure it's okay. Angel don't think she's been to the hideout now for a long time. She's been spending lots of time with Michael that it's taken time away from her being home. She really needs to be home for a while now. She's been with Michael enough. Not that she don't like being with him, because she loves being with him. Being with him makes her think back to being with Kip all the time. Everyday. Every night. Having endless sex.... Michael is just like Kip. Way too horny!

Angel giggled at that thought.

Angel began to get up. She needs to get her clothes together, and get out of here for a while. Check up on other things going on around her...What little things she does have in her life. Well, there is Cooter. Angel is sure he's wondering where she is. Especially if he's been out to the hideout lately. He would know she hasn't been out there in a good month. She is sure her bed there is still made up. No dirty dishes in the sink. Everything still in it's place. When Angel spends a lot of time out at the hideout, nothing is perfect.

Angel sat up in bed, and turned her legs out, as Michael grabbed her from behind, pulling her back down on the bed. "Where you going?" He asked, kissing her neck. Moving the covers from off her naked body. "As much as I love being here with you, I do need to get back to the hideout. Check it out. Make sure it's okay." She explained, feeling him brush his body against her's. She can feel his hardness. Don't he ever come down? Michael raised up his head to look at her. "Do you have to go?" Michael asked, sounding like some teenager, not wanting his friend to leave his house. "I've been with you so long, I haven't had a chance to check out the hideout. Besides, if Cooter finds me here..." Which, Angel hopes he don't. She don't want him seeing her in Michael's bed. And, Michael knows Cooter don't like him very much. Cooter won't hesitate to give Michael another bloody nose! "He's not going to like me being in your bed." She looked up into Michael's dreamy eyes. She could stay with him all day. Just lay in bed with him. But, she knows she can't. "Listen, you don't want another bloody nose, do you?" She asked Michael.

"No! I don't." Michael raised up off her, not really wanting to let her go. But, he has to. If Cooter knew she is with Michael in his bed, Cooter may not give him a bloody nose this time. Cooter just may end up killing Michael. "I didn't think so." Angel raised up from the bed. Michael watched her walking around the room naked, gathering up her clothes. He turned his eyes away, feeling a twitch between his legs. "Cooter don't like me, does he?" Michael asked her, as he smoothed out the bed sheets, trying not to look at her. But he can't help himself. He'd look up at her every once in awhile. She put on her panties. Watching her pull them up over her buttocks. He lowered his eyes. The twitching between his legs is getting harder. Uncomfortable. He greeted his teeth. After she leaves, he'll need a cold shower.

"Cooter likes you, as a friend. But, not as a friend with me." Angel said back, now putting on her bra. She turned around to face Michael. He looked up at her. Seeing her in just her underwear is going to make him explode! "Why is that?" Michael wondered, as he moved his pelvis around, trying to get his member to go down. He can't have sex with her. He understands that she's got to check up on the hideout. Make sure Walter hasn't found it, and destroyed it. Angel turned away. How to say, 'they've been through this before with Kip.' "Cooter don't trust 'friends with benefits' with me." Was all she left it at. She put on her shorts and tank top. She isn't sure if she should tell him about how Kip was married when she met him. Kip got a divorce when he fell in love with Angel. Angel don't know if Michael can get a divorce or not. Kip was free to do as he wants. Michael is fucked.

Angel walked to the bedroom door to leave, Michael got up and shut the door. Angel turned around to face him."I don't want you to leave." He said, standing naked in front of her. "I like having you here with me." Angel liked being here with Michael too. "I like being with you, too..." She said, thinking of something. "Come to the hideout with me!" She suggested. "We can hang out there all day. We can watch TV. Fool around outside. Go skinning dipping in the pond out back. Eat. Cooter keeps me in food and drink there. We'd be away from everyone!" She explained. She thought back to she and Kip. How they would spend months at the hideout. But, can Michael be away from his family too long? Michael backed down a bit. He'd love to hang out with her at the hideout. But, he best be here if Amanda and the kids come home. "I'd love to hang out with you at the hideout. It's a cool hideout." He thought about how Cooter and Angel's father, Damon had built the inside up. Making an old abandon wear house a home. "But, I may need to be here, in case Amanda or the kids come home." Michael don't know if they will come home. But, he has a feeling, if they do come home, they may need him. 

Angel looked away, lowering her head. He has a family. They need him. Why does he have to be married? Why did she fall in love with him?... No! She can't say she is in love with him. She can't get that close to him. It can't work out. He's married. And, then there's Walter, who will kill Michael for just being with her. She nodded her head, and looked at him. "I understand that." Her voice down to a whisper. "I can be with you, if they don't come home. Maybe later on tonight." Angel just nodded her head, and open the door, as Michael moved back away to let her walk out. Angel closed the bedroom door behind her. She stepped out into the hallway. She covered her face. Why did she sleep with him? She knew better then to do that. This isn't going to work out like it did with Kip.

Michael turned away from the bedroom door. "Fuck!" 

His family may not even come back to him. Who the fuck knows what Amanda will do! One second she acts like she loves Michael. Worrying about him. Next second she's screaming at him over something, who knows the fuck what, and telling him to go to Hell!

Angel went down the steps to the main floor. Gadget, the drone, was in the living room watching TV, again, when he heard her movement in the hallway. Gadget flipped off the TV, and went to see about Angel. "Hello, Angel!..." Said Gadget, in a happy tone. He hovered up to her. She looked down at him. Her eyes watery. Like she is crying. "What's wrong?" Gadget asked. His face frowning now. Seeing her upset is making him upset. "This morning sex not good with Michael?" Angel covered her mouth, trying not to smile at that thought. She closed her eyes. Sex with Michael has never been second best!

"No." Angel said back, shaking her head. She looked at Gadget, as he hovered up to her height. Now he is looking her straight in her pretty blue eyes. "What then?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He is worried now. He hopes nothing has went wrong between she and Michael. "Why you leaving?" The drone thought she is happy here with Michael. But, there are other things in the way... "I need to get home now. Check up on things. That's all. I'll be back with Michael soon." She said, hopeful.

"Oh. Okay then." Gadget said back, guessing he understood what she is saying, but still not sure of things here. Angel began to reach out for the door nob when Gadget spoke again, "Can I come with you? Home?" Angel looked at him. She wondered if it's a good idea to take him back to her hideout. Would Gadget report where the hideout is back to Walter? Or, has this drone learn the error of it's ways?...Or rather, the errors of Walter's ways. Gadget waited for an answer. Angel isn't sure what to do with it. Even though she named it now, and it seems good and all does not mean that it has changed it's ways totally. It can still turn on her. Tell Walter where she is. Or, even kill her itself. 

Can she trust it?

"On one condition, you can go with me..." Angel said, as Gadget hovered up and down, like a child with a toy. "Anything!" Gadget told her. "Trust. I need your trust..." The drone smiled. "Yes! You can trust me! I promise." Gadget clapped together it's hands. "I need to know that you won't go back to Walter, to report to him where I am. Can I trust you not to do that?" Asked Angel. "Yes! Yes! I promise not to tell Walter anything." Angel's face got serious. "Not even if I turn you over to Trevor?" Gadget stopped hovering up and down. "What?" It asked, now frowning. Why would she turn him over to Trevor? "Who is Trevor?" Gadget asked. He don't think he's met Trevor yet. But, his drone friend did once. Angel looked up at the drone from her phone. "A crazy fucker!" She said back. She tapped on her phone. "He don't play nice with others." Angel added, looking up at the drone after her tapping was done. 

"He don't sound good." Gadget said, wringing his hands nervously together. 

"Don't double cross me then." Angel smirked.

Gadget covered his mouth with his hands. It nervously swallowed. Oil? Gas? It don't have silva. So, what the hell did it just swallow? What did Walter put in it's mouth?

"Angel!" Said Michael, as he came down the steps, now fully clothed. "How you going to get home? You came here with me." Michael remembered he had brought her here. Her car had gotten wreaked in the illegal street race the other night. Cooter should be fixing up her car now. "I text Trevor to take me home." She showed Michael her phone. "Trevor? Why'd you call that crazy fucker? You should have gotten a cab."

Angel couldn't call Cooter to come pick her up. If he knew she is with Michael, especially at his house, he would have killed Michael!

"Yeah," Angel agreed with Michael. "I probably should have gotten a cab." She looked thoughtful for a moment. She'll probably end up having sex with Trevor again since she'll be with him again. "Trevor will want to have sex with me..." Angel looked away. "Why the hell do I keep going back to you fuckers?" She asked, now looking back up at Michael. A smirk playing on her lips. Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..." Michael smirked back. He lean forward to kiss her lips, as he forced her back up against the wall, catching her off guard. She yelped as her back hit the wall. His hands going up underneath her tank top. "You like the danger of me!" Michael said, between kisses, pinning her up against the wall. It seems every man she goes with is nothing but danger! But, Michael may beat them all. He's the Michael Townley. Gadget hovered there watching all this. He watched as Michael hungrily kissed Angel. Caressing her bra covered breasts. 

Angel saw Gadget staring at them. She is sure he don't understand what's going on here. But, how did he know about the condom he gave to Michael last night? Whatever. It don't matter. "Michael..." Angel said, pushing Michael away. "We've got an audience." 

"Who?" Michael asked. Was the neighbors watching them through the windows. Angel looked over to Gadget, pointing at him. Michael followed her gaze. He saw Gadget hovering there, watching them. Gadget was interested in what they were doing. "He don't know what we're doing." Michael said, turning back to Angel. Michael went back to kissing her neck. "Maybe not, but he handed you a condom last night." Angel pointed out. Michael backed away from Angel. "Yeah. I see your point." 

"And, whichever way so, I don't like being watched by drones or people." She looked Michael in his eyes. 

"Yeah. I get that." Michael thought of how she won't have sex with him outside. Not even on his lounge chairs! She's afraid someone will watch them having sex. "But, sometime," He lay his hand on her hip. "we're going to have to have sex outside."

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." If they do ever have sex outside, Angel knows of a good place for them to do it at too.

Soon, a car horn honked outside. "Trevor." She looked up at Michael. She don't really want to leave him. But, if his family comes home, she can't be here when they come. They can't see her with Michael. Just like she can't by seen with him by Cooter. 

Angel reached for the door nob. "I'll call you. Okay?" She said to Michael. He nodded. "Okay." She pulled the door open. "Come on, Gadget." She nodded at the drone to come with her. "Oh!" Said the drone, liking going with Angel. "Bye, Michael!" Gadget said, hovering out the door. Angel laughed and smiled at the drone. It was cute and funny. How can something so cute and funny be made by Walter? She'll never know. Angel looked at Michael. "You know where the hideout is." She got close to him. Smelling his cologne is getting her all excited. He smelled so good. She hates to leave him. But, she has to. "I remember where the hideout is!" He said back, stealing a kiss from her.

Trevor lay on the horn, longer this time. "Come on! You can fuck and kiss later." Trevor rolled his eyes. Haven't they done enough fucking? Trevor is sure of it. And, Michael can wait a little for another round. Angel didn't know Trevor can see them standing in the door, but she had cracked it open just enough for him to see them. Angel laughed, at Trevor honking the horn. "Oops!" She smiled. "Trevor isn't one to wait. Better go on." Michael told her. "Yeah." She is trying to slip away from Michael. But, her body is telling her to stay. But, it would be awkward to be here if Amanda was to show up. Or one of his kids.

"Bye." She finally said, pulling her body from his. "Bye." Michael said back. Angel was down the steps, and on to the drive way as she looked back to steal a look at Michael. He waved bye to her as he saw her looking back at him. She waved back. Trevor rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hey, T!" Shouted Michael. But, Trevor wouldn't look at him. Michael just snickers at Trevor. He knows Trevor is pissed off because he is getting laid, a lot. And, Trevor isn't getting anything from any woman. 

"Hey, Trevor!" Angel said to Trevor, as she jumped up into his truck. "Hey, sugar!" Now he is looking at Angel. She is smiling at him. A smile broke out a cross Trevor's face. He likes her smiling at him. For once now, he's getting the smile, not Michael. Maybe he'll get lucky tonight too! "Is the drone coming too?" Asked Trevor, seeing the drone hovering behind her. "I thought those were against us." The drone shook it's head no. "No! I am for Angel. My name is Gadget now. Angel named me." Gadget said, in his electronic voice. Trevor looked at Angel. "He's a friendly now. And, his name is Gadget."

Gadget?

"Yeah! You should see his gadgets. You would know what I mean."

Angel turned away to wave bye to Michael. Trevor frowned, giving Michael the middle finger. Michael just waved back, and laughed. "Fuck you too, Trevor!" He said, under his breath.

Michael watched them back up, in the driveway, so Trevor have a better straight shot out the gate. Michael watched them leave, suddenly feeling alone without Angel here to be with him. He's sure Amanda will be home sometime soon. But, even when she's home, the air between she and Michael is not calming, and warm and fuzzy. It's like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode. Amanda is always ready to accuse Michael of doing something wrong. No matter if he has or not. He's done something wrong, and she just knows it.

"Where am I taking you?" Asked Trevor, as they drove down VineWood Boulevard. "Take me to my hideout. I'll show you the way to go." Trevor looked in the back of the truck at the drone. "Are we should he is a friendly? Maybe he's a decoy sent by Walter to throw us off his sent. Or, he sent him to kill us!" Angel looked back at the drone."If he is sent to kill us," She turned her head back to look at Trevor. "I'll hand him over to you." Trevor just laughed. He knows how to get rid of drones just like he knows how to handle Walter's hitmen.

Gadget shook in his silver coating at Trevor. Trevor scares him. After meeting him now, he isn't sure about Trevor either. And, he thought Michael was weird.

But, despite what Trevor thinks about this drone, this drone is a good one. Gadget had learn how mean, and evil Walter is. And, it don't think Angel deserves to die. None of her friends do. Not over what her father did to Walter. It isn't her fault what her father did to Walter. But, it still hurt the family. Angel's father's ways hurt the family bad now. And, sometimes, Angel don't know if there is a way out of it now.

After directions to her hide out, Trevor got her there quick. Hoping that once inside, he'll get to have sex with her too. But, he isn't holding his breath. Trevor is figuring that once she's been with Michael, she may not want anyone else. Not that he's so special. She just likes Michael best.

Trevor pulled right up to the door. They both jumped out. "Come on, Gadget!" Angel said, looking back at Gadget. "Oh!" He hovered up and over the side of the truck, and fell behind Trevor and Angel. "Still can't believe your father built this place up." Trevor said, looking around the outside. It was an old abandon wear house of some kind. About to be torn down by the state, but they decided to give the land over to Damon, Angel's father, to do with the land as he wanted. Which he did do something with it all. He turned it into a hideout. Somewhere to hide out at when Walter got too close to killing him.

They came up to the door. Angel got out a key to unlock the door. "It was the only thing he could do to keep alive from Walter." She explained as she pushed open the door. She switched on the lights, as she noticed lights were on in the kitchen. She wondered who is here. Hopefully, it's just Cooter, and not Walter finding this place out. "How long he live here, your dad?" Trevor asked coming on in to the living room. "Off and on really. When ever Walter was after him, he'd stop here and hide out." She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. She began to reach for her gun under neath the coffee table, in case it's Walter. But, it was only Cooter.

"Hey, Angel!" Said Cooter, coming out of the shadows. Trevor frowned. Who was this fucker? He going to be here much longer? Trevor is hoping for sex. "Hey, Cooter!" Angel said back, smiling. Glad to see it's him and not Walter. "Who's your new friend?" Angel is always with someone new. Cooter wondered where Michael is. She can't be too far away from Michael. But, at this moment, she is far away from Michael! And, is with someone new! Does Michael know about this? Hopefully, this guy Angel isn't sleeping with. Cooter don't know, Angel already has slept with Trevor. And, she is not going to tell him that she has slept with him either.

"The name's Trevor!" Trevor spoke up before Angel could say anything about him to Cooter. "Trevor! Nice to meet you." Cooter stuck out his hand for Trevor to shake. Which, Trevor did. "I'm Cooter. Angel's friend." Trevor nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too, buddy."

Gadget hovered closer. Cooter notice him. "Who's the puppy?" Asked Cooter, pointing to Gadget. He looked at them both. Puppy? Was there a puppy here? Gadget looked around for a puppy. He didn't see one. Then he realized Cooter is talking to him. "I am Gadget. I am to a friend of Angel's."

"Wow!" Said Cooter laughing, as he looked at Angel. "It talks. And, it has a name." He turned to Angel. "Does Walter name his drones now?"

"No." Said back the drone. "Angel named me." Cooter looked at the drone. Then to Angel.

"You named a drone?"

Angel rolled her eyes. Cooter sounded like Michael. He didn't like her naming the drone Gadget either.

"I didn't know what else to call him. So, yes. I named him. I didn't like calling him drone.">/p>

"And, Walter would like to call you 'dead!'" Said back Cooter. His voice scowling. "How do we know this thing won't report back to Walter? It now knows the hideout."

"I'm not going to say anything to Walter!" Said Gadget. Cooter looked at him. "I promise. Look, I got away from Walter when I realized what he is doing is wrong. When I first met Angel, I thought I knew why he wanted to kill her for. But, after spending some time with her, getting to know her, I realized that she is not as Walter says she is. A theft, and a lair."

"Walter want to meet a theft and a lair, he should meet Michael!"

Cooter looked at Trevor. He wondered what Trevor meant by that? Now, Cooter really isn't sure about Michael!

"Please." Gadget hovered up to their eye level. They all looked at him. "I don't mean no harm to anyone!" Said Gadget. It was true what Gadget is saying to them. He really don't mean no one any harm. After meeting Angel, and knowing that she isn't what Walter told him she is, Gadget has realized who the real theft and lair is...Walter. "I don't belong to Walter anymore. I now belong to Angel." He looked at her. "Yes you do!" She agreed.>/p>

Cooter lean over to Gadget. "But, if you double cross her, I will personally take a chainsaw to your ass, and cut you right down the middle!" Gadget looked horrified at Cooter. It's elecronic heart pounded faster with fear. "I'll use you for scrap metal." Cooter added as he walked away. Gadget got so scared that something brown came out his rear end. He turned around and looked down at it. It was oil. He had peed out oil. He looked around, hoping Angel didn't see it. Gadget looked around for something to put the mess in. When he didn't know what to do with the oil, he slurped it back up, and made a disgusting face. "Better in then in again."

Trevor saw what Gadget did. The drone was as bad as he is. Always eating things, sweet meats, he should not be eating.

"I notice you haven't been here a in month, or something." Cooter began to say to Angel, as he held up his hand to the surroundings. "Everything has been in place as of lately." He notice her bed was still made. No dirty dishes in the sink. Angel isn't a neat freak, but she does try to keep things neat and clean. Angel figured Cooter would notice that things were kept up. That she hasn't been here for some time now. Maybe a month. Had it really been that long? She can't believe she's not been here in so long. Which means, she spent more time with Michael then she does here. "I had a lot to do lately." Angel simply replied. "Oh, yeah? Like, who was you doing?" He can guess who she's been with. 

"I wasn't doing anyone." She said back, a little snippy then she liked for her voice to sound. "I was with Carol, remember? We went to the movies the other night. I helped pay her way in." Angel lied. She hates to lie to Cooter. But, she can't tell him she was with Michael. He'll throw a hissy fit. Cooter isn't sure he believes her. He heard Michael with her this morning when he called her to tell her about the person at the bank on VineWood Boulevard being killed this morning. Either Michael had joined the girls for dinner, or Angel lied to Cooter and she was not meeting up with Carol, but with Michael instead. "That must have been some dinner after the movie. I never saw or talked to you until this morning, when I called you about the man at the bank getting killed." 

Angel had forgotten she was out with Michael all day yesterday after the meeting. She just realized that she spent most of last night and this morning in Michael's bed. What to say about the 24 hours she was with Michael. "Umm, well, I spent the night with Carol. With her husband now gone, she asked me to spend the night with her. She says, now that her husband is gone the house is lonely. So she wanted some company for the night." Angel explained, trying her best not to sound like a lair. Or her voice, trying not to sound shaky. Cooter isn't so convince of what she is saying is true. He'll give her the benefit of the doubt, but he thinks she was with Michael. For some reason or other, she was with him all night, and into this morning. And, he knows he heard Michael talking in the background while she was on the phone with him. How can she explain that one? Cooter don't think Michael was with she and Carol that night for the movies. If she was even with Carol that night. Cooter wouldn't put it past Angel for being with Michael that night of the so called "movie with Carol."

Cooter will leave things for now. He'll talk more to her later after Trevor leaves. But, he knows, and is sure of, Angel was with Michael all night. He is also sure of what they were doing last night too... Having sex. He hates to think of her having sex with Michael. She knows she shouldn't be having sex with him. With a married man. They went through this before with Kip. But, like with Kip, Cooter knows Angel all too well to know she had sex with Michael last night. She likes Michael. So, therefore, she is not going to turn him down.

Cooter went over to Trevor. "Thanks for bringing her home, Trevor!" Cooter said, as Trevor turned around to look at him. Was he telling Trevor to leave? Which, actually, Cooter is telling Trevor to leave. He wants to talk to Angel about some things. And, Cooter don't want her having sex with anyone else. Her having sex with Michael is bad enough. She don't need to have it with Trevor now. "No problem." Nodded back Trevor. He always likes being with Angel. Bringing her here, Trevor was hoping to be alone with her. But, he has a feeling his time here is up. Time for him to leave. "I'll be going now..." Trevor said, hoping Cooter would tell him to stay, but he isn't about to tell him to stay. "You do that!" Cooter agreed. Not only was Trevor hoping to spend some time with Angel, he was hoping to talk to her about the bank heist they didn't get to do today. 

Lester called everyone on the team about the news of Ryan being killed and that the bank heist had been cancelled for now. They would pick it up another day to do the robbery, not so close to the death of Ryan. Trevor wanted to talk to Angel about that. He wondered who killed Ryan. Was it Walter? Trevor is betting so. Guess he won't get to talk to Angel about it. Cooter is wanting him out of here for some reason. "Bye, Angel!" Trevor yelled over at her as she sat on the couch. She got up to kiss him bye, as Cooter had to pull her off him. He gave her a look. Angel looked away. She knows what Cooter worrying about...Sex. "Bye, Trevor! Thanks for the ride." 

"No problem. You need me, you call me. Got it?" Trevor asked her. Angel nodded. "I will call you." Trevor gave a look at Cooter, as he nodded. Then Trevor went out the door. Cooter then looked at Angel. "You weren't with Carol the other night going to the movies, were you?" He spoke flat, and to the point of truth. Angel looked at him. A bit puzzled by his question. "What are you talking about?" She isn't sure of his meaning here. "You were really with Michael that night, weren't you?" Angel's head dropped. Yeah! She was with Michael that night. "You never went to the movies with anyone, did you?" Cooter already knows she didn't.

Cooter looked away. "God!" He shook his head, and turned to face Angel. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "What is it with Michael, huh? What? Is it once he's in, he owns your heart?" Angel wanted to smile at those words. She was trying hard not to smile at that thought, Michael being in her. And, yes. He now owns her heart! She closed her eyes. She didn't plan on it going this far with Michael. But it has. Cooter looked away. "Oh God!" He can see her glowing. She seemed so happy. "No, Angel!" Cooter took her softly by her shoulders. Making her look at him. "It can't be. You and Michael can not be together. Never! Understand?" 

"Why?" Asked Angel. Not realizing her own stupid question.

"Why?" Echoed back Cooter. Angel lightly nodded. "Why- He's married! Remember?" Those words took her glow away. "You can get him killed! Remember? Walter? Who killed your husband, Kip, because he was married to you. Was killed just because he was with you before you two were married." Those words shook her very core. "You could put Michael's family in danger! Remember Cathy, Kip's sister? Walter killed her, for going shopping with you!" Angel backed away from Cooter, out of his hands from her shoulders. She looked at him. Her eyebrows down between her eyes. "How do you know all this?" Angel asked him. Cooter looked at her. He didn't realize how much he has said, till now. "No one knows who killed Kip. As for his sister, Cathy, I didn't even know Walter killed her!" Something isn't right here. Angel can feel it. Cooter lay his hand on top his head. He has said too much. He knows Kip is dead. He knows Cathy, Kip's sister is dead. Nowhere in the papers does it say who killed them. 

Cooter lower his shaking hand down over his mouth. He's giving himself away here. If Angel wanted to she could connect the dots, she would realized that it was his family, the Cains, who killed her family, the Foressters. It was Cooter...real name, Dorein, who sent the Cains to kill the Foressters that night. Right now, Angel's mind is so messed up, she isn't thinking of connecting the dots now. She just wants away from Cooter. "Who the fuck are you, Cooter?" Angel asked him. "No one knows anything about the case of Kip, and what happen to him. As for Cathy, everyone knew what had happen to her...But, for you to say it..." She stopped. Trying to sniff back tears that began to fill her eyes. 

"Angel..." 

"You working for Walter, or something? You would have to be to know all that information."

"I'm sorry." Cooter began to reach for her. "No...Please. Let me explain..."

"No!" She pulled away. She looked at Cooter. "What's there to explain if you work for Walter?" How does he explain he isn't working for Walter, but his own Family, the Cains? Angel stood there, looking up at the ceiling. "I slept with you!" She lowered her head to look at Cooter. "I can't believe I slept with you!" She looked away. Usually, she don't sleep with men who work with Walter. But this one she totally slept with.

Cooter shook his head no. He wanted to tell her he isn't working for Walter. But, that is least of his worries. His real worry, is if she finds out he's a Cain.

Angel turned to look at him. "You can stay the night here if you want. But, you can sleep on the couch." With those words, she turned and walked away, Gadget in tow. Down the hallway to her bedroom. Cooter heard the bedroom door shut and lock.

"Fuck!" 

Blurred out Cooter, running his hands through his short, dark hair. If Angel can connect the dots, and she realizes he is a member of the Cain Family, she can kill him! For he is part of the family who helped kill her family. Or, they are the family who killed her family.

Angel sat on the edge of her bed. Gadget hovering beside her. A picture of her family in her hands. Tears falling from her eyes down on to the picture. She lay the picture on the bed. She don't want her tears messing up the picture. 

She wished she was with Michael right now. 

It isn't possible. 

Angel can figure Michael's family coming home to him. Liking him, or not, they would be coming home to a father, and a husband. Something she ended up losing when she lost Kip, and had two miscarriages. Something she never got to be...married! Fully married. With a husband, and two kids. Something Walter took away from her. Something she'll never get back. 

Let him go.

Forget him.

Let go of Michael De Santa...Townley. Whoever the fuck he is.

"Why the fuck did I come to Los Santos?!"

Nothing with Michael was ever planed. It just happen.

Los Santos can really fuck up a person. Make a person do stupid, dumb things. Then drop a person. Have it all come crashing down on them. Killing the person with one hit.

Nothing is real here. Angel has found out.


	55. Old Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and the kids show up at home...
> 
> Will they stay?...
> 
> Two big black SUVs follow Amanda and the kids, in their separate cars...

After spending most of the day with Fabin, Amanda met up with her kids, Tracy and Jimmy. They met up at a store by the mall. The store is having a sidewalk sale, and Amanda and Tracy wanted to stop by to check it out. See what sales they had going on. Jimmy is just with them to eat. They did mention eating at the Cluckin' Bell just outside the mall here. Jimmy can see it as he looked for it. It was already calling him.

Tracy picked out a short skirt, "Ooooo, oh my god! This would look soo good on me!" She held it up to her middle. The skirt came up way too high. If she had the skirt on, it would show the bottom cheeks of her ass. "Yeah!" Agreed Jimmy, whom was looking at some men's shirts. Basketball shirts of sorts. He did manage to find something he liked at this stupid clothing store. He stopped long enough to see what Tracy had picked up. "It really says, 'stripper!' with a massive gapper, bitch!"

Tracy turned to look at him. Her mouth open in surprise. "You did not just call me a bitch..." 

"Jimmy!" Amanda corrected him, glaring at him. Jimmy looked away, back at the clothes. Amanda made a nod of her head as she continued to look through the clothes. "Damn you, Michael, whatever the fuck our fake last name is..." She scowled him out in her thoughts. But, it isn't all Michael's fault she has kids with him. She lead him on that night. She let him fuck her, because she wanted him to. She wanted to fuck him too that night...Or, did she? Was she drunk that night at the strip club he met her at in North Yankton. 

Hell, they hadn't even got back to her home. A trailer park. Michael was done kissing her neck, and fucking her up against the wall of the strip club long before they were even in a hotel room.

Michael was hiding out in a hotel room. He and Trevor had just come off a heist well done, and they were celebrate it, by going to the strip club. Michael went there only to see Amanda again. That wasn't the first time he had seen her. No! He had seen her plenty of times long before the night Amanda finally slept with him. 

When he'd come to the strip club in North Yankton, Amanda would always tease him. She'd strip half nude for him. Letting him look at her, but don't touch. Leading him on. Sitting on his lap. Lips inches away from his. Bothering him till he'd get hard up. Make him sweat it out while he watch her dance above him, as he sat motionless in the leather chair below her. She would giggle watching him have to control himself. Michael never was one to control himself. He was wreakless. If he wanted something done, he'd get it done! If he wanted to fuck someone, he'd do that too. But, at the strip club, it was a no touching zone. If he'd of touched her he'd been kicked out of there. The bouncers really took care of the strippers. It was only that night, he pinned her up against the wall of the strip club, in the allyway. That night, Michael let all his guards down.

Now, the guards he let down so long ago, is kicking his ass all over Los Santos! 

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders. That took a bit of fun out of this clothes looking ordeal. "Where's dad?" Asked Jimmy, as he sounded bored now. They hadn't seen Michael in a few months now. This is closes to the longest time they haven't been with Michael, or seen him, since MerryWeather came shooting up their home. Michael sent them out to hide. Get away from the madness. Get away from being killed. 

Amanda made a face. "You mean Michael..." Probably out fucking some drunk woman behind a bar somewhere. She thought to herself. Which, she believes is true. But, what was she doing with Fabin all day? A new form of Yoga... That involves in legs being spread. "Yeah! Dad!" Jimmy said back. Now, those bike rides would be nice right now. Jimmy is surely missing that bike ride on the peir they took when Michael broke his big screen TV. Jimmy fussing over not wanting to bike ride. All he wanted to do was play his video games, and yell at the people he played with online. Without Michael here now, it seems lost and lonely.

Jimmy looked down the street. They weren't that far away from home. Jimmy had thoughts of going to see them stopping by the house, seeing how Michael is doing now. But, Jimmy figures Amanda won't go. She's too pissed at Michael right now to care about if she sees him again or not. She is sure if she sees him, he'd be fucking someone. "You know, we're not that far from home." Jimmy brought up the fact to Amanda's attention. She glanced up, at Jimmy, and taking a mental note that home is just around the corner from here. 

"I know." She ducked her head back down to look at the clothing. "I don't want to see him." She spoke low. Not the lease bit interested in seeing Michael. Or, wanting to know how he's doing. 

"Can't we just stop by. See if he's okay. He won't answer my calls." Jimmy checked his phone again. No test reply back from Michael for serval days now. "He could be in trouble." Jimmy said, looking up.

"Oh, no!" Tracy said, covering her heart, truly concern now. "What if something bad happen to him?" Her mind went wondering. She began to fear Michael is being tortured or something. "Oh my god." She just had a thought that truly scared her. "Maybe he's laying on the floor dead." She let out a scared breath, thinking of that. "What if he's been shot, and he's laying dying on the floor, or something." She looked at Jimmy, whom now has turned a bit pale from thinking on what Tracy just said. "What if he has been shot?" They know Michael is always wanted for something. "Shouldn't we check on him?" Jimmy asked, as he and Tracy looked at Amanda.

Amanda didn't seem fazed by Jimmy's words. "I'm sure he's got someone there to help him, if he needs her." Amanda said back, looking at clothing on the rack. Picking one out and looking at it. She can picture Michael on the floor. A flirty blonde prostitute working his manhood till it falls off. She giggled at that thought. Michael would be devastated if his member fell off. It's is only best friend...Oh, and there's Trevor, Michael's other best friend. Amanda made a face. She hopes Trevor isn't there at her house. Smoking and drinking with Michael. Having sex with a prostitute on her big, nice bed. Messing up her bed sheets. She shivered. The thought of Trevor anywhere in her house makes her sick.

"Shouldn't we stop by and say hi to him?" Jimmy asked her. Amanda looked up, thoughtful. Would it hurt to see him? Just for a second?

Yeah! It would hurt to see him. But, here she is up at the door.

Amanda looked around the yard. She wondered why Michael's car isn't here. Is he even home? Out with Trevor? Or a hooker? And, why is there black, looks like something burned on the ground, and on the grass by the inside grounds wall? What has Michael, or Trevor done? Obviously, they tried to burn something. Or, Trevor tried to burn someone. 

"Ya think Dad's okay?" Jimmy asked looking around at the black, burn places on the ground and grass.

"Yeah!" Tracy added, in worry. "It looks like something has been burned here." She took a deep breath. "They didn't kill dad have they?" Her heart pounding now. "Burn him or something awful." She can just picture it all in her mind. Someone hurting her father with fire. 

"I'm sure Michael is okay..." Amanda said back, trying to convince herself he is okay. People have been after Michael for years. She wonders if they actually got to him this time. Have they killed him this time for real! Looks like someone tried to kill him. That much is totally obvious. Amanda shook her head and looked away. Trying to calm herself down. Telling herself he is okay. But, what does she really care if he's dead or not...

Amanda pushed open the double doors. "Michael?" She called out, looking around. A hint of cigar smoke filling the air. "Michael?" She called again. Still no answer. Now, she felt worried. Had he had a heart attack or something? Where was the fucker at? Upstairs with a hooker? But, Amanda didn't hear any sex noises coming from upstairs. Where was Michael? Had someone came and got him? Has he been murdered? What the hell is going on here?

"Dad?" Jimmy called out, going upstairs. He wanted to see if his stuff is still in his room, and find Michael. "Maybe he is up here passed out."

"Dad?" Tracy called out, stepping into the living room. She turned back to Amanda, shaking her head side to side. He wasn't in the living room either. Amanda looked around. She is worried. 

"He's not up here!" Said Jimmy, standing at the top of the stairs. 

"What if something bad has happen to him?" Tracy wined, feeling guilty now of all the times she yelled at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry I talked bad about him." Tracy said, covering her face. Amanda was feeling the same way too. The last time they talked, she was mad at him for how the kids were doing. Jimmy was looking a porn magazines. Tracy was seeing some guy, who turned out to be a criminal. Which, Michael wasn't too sure about at the time. He tried to tell Tracy not to see that man, but Tracy did anyways. Got her heart broken when he went off to prison! Michael was right about him. The man was a criminal! 

The porn magazines got Jimmy in trouble with all the Women's Against Sexual Harassment Group. Michael told Jimmy to leave those magazines alone. He told Jimmy they weren't good to look at. Get him into a lot of trouble. Which, it did. Amanda screaming at Michael over all of it. It was all his fault that these kids are the way they are. Then Michael walked away from her. No one will listen to him. Not ever her. His own wife. Now, she will try to listen to him. If he is okay.

Some noises came from the kitchen. Jimmy had come down to join Amanda and Tracy as they stood there looking for someone awful to come out of the kitchen. Trevor, or a killer. But, it was just Michael. With a cigar in his fingers, and a glass of whiskey in the other one. Wearing shorts, and a t-shirt.

The kids relaxed when they saw he is okay. Amanda wasn't relaxed at him. She didn't like him smoking in her house. She lay her hands on her hips as he walked up to her. 

"Amanda?" 

He wasn't expecting her to be here. Not anytime soon. Good thing Angel did leave his house. This would have been awkward.

"Michael."

Amanda was expecting Michael to be in bed again with a stripper. She's surprised to see him here alone. Not even Trevor is here.

She looked at the cigar in his fingers. "I don't like you smoking in my house!" She took the cigar and extinguished it out in his glass of whiskey. Michael made a face. That's the second time she's done that. First time she was yelling at him over something. Trevor was it she was yelling at him over? Who knows? 

"Thanks!" He frowned, as he looked at her. "I wasn't finished with that."

"Same as always, Michael! I leave you for a while, and you still don't change." 

"I can't help myself. It's me, Amanda! It's what I do." He told her.

Amanda shook her head at Michael as she walked away from him into the living room. Michael pressed his lips together. He knows where this will lead to... another fight. It always does.

"Hey, Daddy!" Tracy said, smiling. 

"Hey, Trac!" Michael said back, glad to see she and Jimmy. "Jimmy."

"Father." Jimmy said back. His head a little low. This felt awkward. Was it always awkward? Or, is this time just seem different.

"Umm, we're going to go wait outside." Said Tracy, feeling a heavy storm coming in. She knows this won't go well for Michael. Tracy had thought about bringing up what had happen outside. Why were there burn marks on the driveway. But, she don't want to make this turn into hell, although, she knows hell is about to break forth.

"Yeah, we'll be outside." Jimmy pointed to the doors. He too knows there's a storm brewing here. "Nice to see ya, Pop!"

"Yeah! You too, Jim." Jimmy waved bye, and went for the door.

"Bye, Daddy!" Said Tracy turning to the doors too. The sooner they're outside, the safer it is.

But, not always is the outside a safe place to be...

Out the gate, a big, black SUV passed by the house.

"Stop!" Said the passenger to the driver, as he looked at a map on his phone.

"Why?" Asked the driver, stopping the SUV.

"This is where he lives!" The passenger said, looking at the driver. Pointing at Michael's house. "This is where Michael Townley lives." He explained. "Now known as De Santa. This is the guy Walter wants us to take out next!" He got his gun out and checked it for rounds. He was already to take out Michael. "This is another one who has been with Angel."

"I don't see her around." The driver said, looking at the yard. 

"If she's here, she maybe inside. Angel spends a lot of time with Michael now."

"Are we to kill him?" Asked the driver. "Like we did Kip."

"Yep. Just as so." The passenger said with a smile. The other guy smiled and laughed. He was thinking of how they killed Kip. 

"This one's going down just the same!" The driver laughed. 

The passenger laughed too. "Exactly the same!" He turned back to look into the yard. "I think I see two kids. About early 20's. Girl an boy." He pointed out, seeing Jimmy and Tracy standing by the double doors, looking down at their phones. 

The driver saw them too. "Three birds, two stones!" The passenger guy laughed getting what the other guy is saying. They'll get the two kids, and Michael all in one throw of a stone. They don't know, yet that Amanda is there too. They'll get her as well.

Inside the house, no one knew trouble is brewing up outside as well as in here.

Michael walked on into the living room. He sat down his glass of whisky with his cigar Amanda dropped in there on the table. He looked at Amanda, knowing the storm is about to hit. Hard! But, over what? Him smoking a cigar? Amanda always could scream over the littlest of things. Amanda stood there. Swiping cigar smoke out of her face. She lay back down her hand on her hip, and looked at Michael.

"What the hell have you been doing while I've been gone?" She asked. Not moving any apart of her body, but her eyes, to look at him. Michael looked at her. What is she talking about? He wondered. "What?" Did she see him with Angel at some point? "Doing whatever the hell you think I'm doing, I'm not doing." 

"You've pissed someone off! What are the burn marks outside in the yard for?" She asked, pointing toward outside. Michael turned away. She had to see those burn marks, didn't she. The one's Walter made when he blew up Michael's Tailgater. Amanda don't know anything about that. How does he explain it to her? "Did crazy Trevor do something out there? Burn something? Or someone." She asked. "No. It had nothing to do with Trevor." Michael said back. "Something happen. That's all." He left it at that. Hoping Amanda would drop it. But, she pried more. 

"Okay..." Amanda don't think she believes him. But, she will stop there, until she can find out what happen outside. Why it's burned. "Where is your car?" She asked. "Your here, but your car isn't." Amanda can notice a lot when it comes to his stuff missing. Michael is sure she has a thought of where his car is. She is sure he has someone new, and she is using his car. Which, she is sure Michael would do. Give someone his car to help out a prostitute til she can get a car of her own. Someday.

Michael isn't sure what to say. "It's in the shop....being fixed." That's the best lie he has right now. He just wants her to take it, and leave it. But she don't.

"Bullshit!" Amanda said back, knowing better then that. Michael turned away again. "Some prostitute, or stripper has it, don't she?" Amanda knows Michael better then that. Yeah, the car could be in the shop being fixed. But, Amanda knows Michael has lent out his ride to women before. Mainly, prostitutes and strippers. He's done it before, with her. Once her car broke down. She couldn't get to work. Michael let her borrow the car he had back then till she could get her car fixed. She had his car for two weeks. How long is he letting this one borrow it? 

Michael turned away. He can't tell her it was blown up, by some guy he don't know. That the man wanted to kill him for being with his target. Which, put him in the crosshairs too.

"Just leave it, Amanda. It's being taken care of."

"By who?"

By who he don't know. He don't even know if he'll get his car back or not.

You pissed off someone who wants to kill you for sleeping with his wife, or girlfriend? He may come after me and the children, Michael! Remember? You have kids, now!" 

Those words made Michael think, would Walter come after them?

Amanda shook her head. "I don't care who you fuck. Just try to keep, whoever it is you fucked, away from your children!" She stormed away from him to the double doors.

"Amanda..."

Amanda got to the doors. She turned to face Michael. "Me, you, especially you, I don't give a shit about. But, I care about my children!" She told him, as he agreed.

"I care about the kids too-" Michael tried to say, but Amanda cut him off. 

"Something was to happen to them, I'd blame you." With that, Amanda open the door, and walked outside to the kids.

Michael stormed into the living room. Just burning up with... everything. Everything that has come across him. Wanting to hurt someone...maybe kill someone...Walter. That's who he can kill.

Michael picked up his glass of whisky, and threw the glass at the far wall, shattering the glass all over, and spiling whiskey all over as well. He stood there for a moment. He realizes now, he should not have gotten in with Angel. When she told him once when they first met that her name is all he needed to know, he should have stopped there. He should not have kept wanting to see her. Now, he's in a bigger mess then he's ever been in before.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Jimmy asked, as Amanda came outside to them.

"No!" She told him.

"Why not?" Asked Tracy. 

"Some things are left to be." Amanda went to her car. "Go to your friends houses, or where ever you go. It isn't safe around here no more." Amanda got into her convertible. Tracy and Jimmy exchanged looks. Wondering what Amanda meant by that. They got into Tracy's car. 

The two men in the SUV sat the next block away, waiting for someone to come out of Michael's house. When they saw the two cars coming out of the driveway, they began to follow them. "How we going to follow both cars?" The driver asked. The passenger got out his phone. "We're tailing two cars, come from the De Santa mansion. We need someone else to follow the red car while we follow the yellow car."

"Where you at?" Came back someone over the phone's loud speaker. 

"Heading towards VineWood Boulevard." The passenger answered. "The red car just turned up the hill. The yellow car is going straight on to VineWood Boulevard. 

"Okay...I see the red car." The other man said over the loud speaker, as he held his phone in one hand, and watched Amanda's car heading up the hills to the houses, with the help of a drone. It hovered above Amanda's car. Sending back pictures from it's camera to the man's phone. "It's just a woman in a car." The other man said. He could see Amanda in the car. She has the top down. "Where is Michael De Santa?"

"Don't know. Never saw him. We are following two kids. Girl and a boy. Looks to be in their early 20's." The passenger of the other car gave back information on the car they're following.

"I thought we were just after Michael. He was always seen with Angel." Came back the other man's confused question.

"I know." The passenger of the other car laughed. "I thought we'd have some fun with these!" He looked at the driver, smiling. The driver laughed along. "Like we did Kurt!" He was another one who hung out with Angel a lot. Kurt was divorced. He had kids too. Kurt knew Angel from Vice City. He came to Los Santos to start a new life with his kids. But, the new life was cut short. 

The other man laughed. He know what the passenger guy was saying. "We fucked them up pretty good! Kurt and his kids."

"Yeah! And we about to do it again!"


	56. What Just Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael rescues his family after they are chase by Walter's SUV's...
> 
> Dave isn't too sure about Gadget, one of Walter's drones Angel has now befriended...

As Tracy drives up the Rockford Hills, she and Jimmy sit in silence. Their minds on things. Wondering about their mom, and dad. Wondering if they will stay mad at each other forever. Maybe even get a divorce or something. Can they do that? Dad is now out of the Witness Protection Program. That all seemed to end when Steve Haines and Devin Weston was killed. But, there still is Trevor. Now that Trevor knows the truth about North Yankton, they guess their dad don't have any reason to hide out anymore.

Trevor hasn't killed Michael yet. There is still time for that. But, they don't think Trevor will kill Michael now. It's been a long time now since the truth about North Yankton came out. Trevor hasn't tried to hurt Michael, or kill him. So, hopefully, maybe, Trevor has gotten over it now. Michael did try to make it all up to Trevor by robbing the Union Depository. That heist went really good! By doing that heist, it made Trevor calm down. He and Michael stopped bitching about things. About the past. So, there is a start. Not having to listen to them bitch at each other for hours is easy on the ears. 

Tracy can figure that no one would be after them now. Now since it is all over with. MerryWeather went someplace else to hide, or something. Tracy isn't sure what they're doing now. She just knows they haven't been around lately. Coming in and shooting up the house. Trevor is now back to selling drugs and guns. So, Michael won't be hanging upside down any time soon. Which, Tracy, Jimmy, nor does Amanda know about that. Michael never did tell them about that. How those guys came up to North Yankton, thinking Michael is Trevor's boyfriend. Thinking they would kidnap Michael, and get their business up and doing better in Blaine County.

Michael wanted to forget about it even happening. He didn't want to worry them about it. So, he left all that had happen to him, while they were gone, in the air. Not even wanting to relive it in his head. He's just trying to let it all go.

Now, though, it seems he's right back into something he has nothing to do with. Ever since he met Angel.... or rather Heather Foresster, his world has been another run and tag someone to kill or be killed. Running don't seem to stop. Maybe it would have stopped if he'd of not met her. Why did he have to met her? Just to make his life even more miserable! Wasn't he miserable enough with what he had before her? Nagging wife. Two kids. Trevor. Those four things were enough trouble in his life. He didn't need another thing to fuck it up even more.

And, on top of all that, Michael has a new person out to kill him. The man is really out to kill Angel, but he will take anyone else he can out with her. Michael's come close to himself being killed by this man once. He don't need to have a second chance at Michael. Or his family. Angel has told Michael that Walter has killed anyone friends with Angel. Michael is a friend to Angel, but Ryan wasn't. He didn't even know Angel, till the other day, when he spoke to Michael and Angel in his office at the bank heist they were going to do at that bank. The bank Ryan owns, and Walter does business in. But, Walter killed Ryan's wife. Why? Did he owe a debt to Walter or something. Michael isn't sure why Walter killed Ryan, or his wife. But, Michael got to worrying over his own family's safety. 

Tracy and Jimmy was coming closer to Jimmy's friend's house. "Just drop me off at Clarence's house." Jimmy spoke low to Tracy. His mind still on things with his parents. Tracy nodded. "He lives up here, right?" Asked Tracy. She pointed to the houses on the right side of them. "Yeah. On the corner of Berry and White road." He pointed out. Tracy came to a stop sign. As she looked around for traffic, she notice a big, black SUV pull up close behind them. The windows tinted. Feeling they are being chased, she turned to the right. She wanted to see if they are following them. The black SUV turned behind them. Following them. Tracy knows this isn't just another vehicle on the street. It is after them!

But, why is it after them? Is it someone Michael knows, or is in trouble with? Who else would be chasing him now? Everyone is dead now who was after him before. Aren't they? Maybe it's someone after Trevor? He is a good one too for pissing people off. Especially, his competition. Drug buyers. Trying to take over his drug land. But, Tracy don't feel it's anyone chasing after Trevor either. 

Still, though, if they're not after Michael, or Trevor, who are they? Why then are they chasing them for?

Tracy drove down the tight street. Her eyes darting back and forth to the review mirror. She watched the SUV following them. They were coming up on Jimmy's friend's house. "Right here." He said. But, Tracy isn't stopping. "Why didn't you stop and let me out? That was Clarence's house back there." Jimmy looked at Tracy. Her eyes looking in to the review mirror. She didn't want to tell him, but she may have to tell him, "We're being followed." She said calm. Not her usual, 'Oh my god!' tone. She is trying to be calm. Trying not to get them killed before this SUV can. "Shit!" Said back Jimmy, a bit loud. "We are?" He slightly turned his head around to see the big black SUV following them. "Oh, shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jimmy said, turning back around. "It might be the online guys I play with coming to get me again." Tracy looked at Jimmy. "Again?" She don't know about the first time this happen, and Michael had to save Jimmy's ass. 

This time, Michael may not be able to save his ass from them again! "Dad told me not to get back online with them again, after the first time they kidnapped me." 

"Kidnapped you?!" Tracy asked, her voicing rising in fear now. 

Jimmy made a face. "Yes! Dad had to come save me."

"Oh my god!" Said Tracy, now panicking. "They're going to kill us!" She gripped the steering wheel tight. Worry of being kidnapped and killed went through her mind. "What did you do to piss them off?" She asked, looking over at Jimmy. 

Jimmy shrugged not thinking nothing of it the first time, "I made fun of some guys baby. I told him his son was ugly, and that my balls are prettier then his baby..."

Tracy looked away. Her hand laying over her face. "Oh my god!" She took her hand from her face to look at Jimmy. "Real smooth to piss people off, Jimmy!" She scowled him. "What have you done this time?" She nodded back to the black SUV. 

"Nothing!" Jimmy said back, looking at her. "I mean, I got back online, but I never said anything to anyone about nothing this time. Not their mom, or baby, or ball sack...Nothing!" 

"Then, who are these guys?" She looked at them in the mirrors.

"I don't know." Jimmy said back, looking at them in his side mirror. "I don't recognize the SUV's. I've never seen them before. These SUV's are different from what I've seen before. They have a death look to them." He turned to look at Tracy. "Maybe their someone after dad again?" Tracy was getting out her phone. She is calling Michael. "Who you calling?" Jimmy asked. He thought, maybe she'd be calling the police. But the De Santa's don't fool with the police, besides Dave Norton. But, she wanted to know if anyone is after Michael again. "I'm calling Daddy. See what's going on here. You call mom. Tell her what's going on here." Tracy told Jimmy, putting the phone up to her ear. 

The other end buzzed. Michael was sitting at home, thinking about Angel...Heather...whoever she is, when the phone rang. Thought it might be Angel, but when he read the name on the ID, and seeing Tracy's name, he felt something is wrong.

"Tracy?"

"Daddy! Jimmy and I are being chased by a big, black SUV!"

"Big black SUV..." It hit Michael who the SUV is. "Where are you?"

"We're going up the Rockford Hills. We're on Berry road." Tracy explained. Michael knew where they are.

"Don't let them knock you off the road! I'm coming to you." Michael began to run out to his car, which wasn't his Obey. That car was destroyed by Walter. Now, Walter's men are after his family. "Where's your mother?" 

"Heading to Fabin's house..." Tracy caught herself. She wasn't suppose to say that. But, right now, Amanda heading to Fabin's house is the last of his worries. "Sorry, Daddy..." Tracy apologized. 

"It's Okay." He said getting into this other car he has stolen once. Michael figured Amanda was heading to Fabin. "Do you know if she is okay? Anyone following her too?"

Tracy turned to look at Jimmy who is on the phone with Amanda. "Anyone following you?" Asked Jimmy into his phone.

Amanda looked up in the mirrors. "I got a big, black SUV tailing me." She reported back. "Fucking Michael!" She whispered, thinking this is all because of Michael. 

"She's being chased by a SUV too." Jimmy told Tracy. Tracy lifted up her phone to her mouth.

"She's being chased too." Tracy told it back to Michael.

"I heard." Said back Michael. "Listen, try to get them to follow you, and Amanda up the GOH. I know what to do from there."

"Okay." Tracy said back to Michael, then she hung up the phone. "Tell mom to head up the GOH. Dad is going to take it from there."

Jimmy nodded. "Mom, head up the GOH. Dad is going to take it from there." 

"Michael? What the fuck he think he's going to do?" Amanda isn't sure what's going on here, but Michael damn well better do something before his kids are killed.

Michael isn't sure what he's going to do either. But, he's got to do something before his kids and wife are dead on the highway.

He started up the car. At first, the car wouldn't start. "Start up you piece of shit!" Finally, the car started up. Michael threw the thing in drive, and tore out of the driveway. He headed for the GOH. Thinking of calling Angel, this is her mess she got him in, he wondered if she would know what to do. She's been through this with Walter before. Him after someone she knows, or loves. Michael remembers Walter has already killed her husband, Kip. Not to mention that he has killed some of her men friends too along the way. Would she know how to handle this? Or, should Michael just take things into his own hands now? 

This is his family Walter is after.

This time around has nothing to do with Angel. This is Michael's fight. This reminding him of when Devin Weston sent MerryWeather to his house to kill off his family. Michael ended up killing them. Now, he's got to kill again.

Tracy's car drove fast up the GOH. The SUV still on her tail. She and Jimmy kept an eye on them with the mirrors. The SUV came up close to their rear bumper. Almost hitting them, but Tracy pulled away from them before they could touch her bumper. 

In back down the highway came Amanda's car. Another black SUV following close behind her. The SUV came up close to her back bumper too, hitting her. Amanda lost a little control of the car, but she caught it. She looked up at the SUV in the mirrors. "They mean business!" But what do they have to pick with she and the kids? Something isn't right here. These men aren't just after she and kids over something Michael did in the past, or with the FIB. No. These guys are after them for something else. Amanda has a feeling this has nothing to do with Michael, Trevor, anything they did in the past or future. Not even the FIB. These guys are new. After them for something...someone else. But, who? Who would be targeting them now? And for what?

This is not making much sense. Has Michael done something to piss someone else off? Amanda wouldn't doubt it. But, she is sure now that this time has nothing to do with Michael. Unless these guys are someone's something who he slept with while she was gone. That would be the only thing she can think of why'd they'd be following she and the kids. What pisses her off is their kids are now being targeted too! Again. She remembers when MerryWeather came and shot up the house. This isn't them though. This is totally someone new.

Amanda looked up in the mirror again. She can see the SUV coming at her again. She braced for another hit. But, the SUV exploded behind her. "What the fuck?" She wondered. How did the SUV just explode like that. She turned around to see Michael coming up beside the burning car. Michael is her answer to why the SUV suddenly exploded. Michael had thrown a sticky bomb on it. Amanda remembered he is in another car. Not his Tailgater. Which, she still don't know what happen to that car. Michael pulled up beside her. His phone up to his ear. Amanda's phone rang. "I'm going on to save the kids. You can go home."

"Is home safe?" She asked, remembering last time it wasn't safe to be in. "Remember, MerryWeather last time, shooting up the house. 

"Yes! It's safe." He is sure of it. "Just lock the doors when you get home. Don't let anyone in, beside me, the kids, and or Dave Norton."

"Does he know about all this?"

"Yes!" Michael had called Dave on the way here to the GOH. Amanda began to hang up the phone. "Amanda," Michael spoke again, as she raised the phone back up to her ear to hear him. She is listening to what he has to say. But the next words are not what she was thinking he'd say, "I love you, babe!" Michael sped off to help Tracy and Jimmy, leaving Amanda dumbfounded by his words. Those kinds of words were rarely said, by either person. Knowing this, it kind of scarred Amanda to think that this maybe the last time she sees Michael alive.

The words rolled over in Michael's mind. He wondered too if this is the last time Amanda will see him alive.

The black SUV was again closing in on Tracy and Jimmy. She can see them coming up behind them to ram them. Tracy was in panic mood. Where was Daddy?

Same thing with Amanda, the SUV suddenly blew up behind them, before they could hit the back of Tracy's car. "Oh my god!" Tracy panicked, seeing the SUV blow up behind them. "What happen?" She asked. "Why'd they blow up?" Had something happen to them? Tire blow out? But, would a tire blow out make the whole SUV blow up like that? Tracy don't think so. But, maybe it could have. "I don't know." Said back Jimmy looking back at the burning SUV, now sitting in the middle of the GOH. He isn't understanding why it suddenly blew up either. Then he saw a yellow car coming up behind them. At first, Jimmy didn't recognize the car, but then he did. "It's dad!" He jeered.

"What? Where?" Tracy began to look around for him. She was expecting him to be in his black Tailgater, but he is now in a yellow car of his. A yellow two door car. He came up behind them honking. Wanting them to pull over. "He's behind us." Jimmy told Tracy. She looked up in the mirror. She can see him now. But, where's his black tailgater? "He wants us to pull over." Jimmy said, pointed to the side of the road. Tracy pulled over. Michael pulled up right behind them. He got out of his car, and ran to them. "You two okay?" He asked, as Tracy hugged him. Glad to see him. They were okay now, in his arms.

"Yeah," Answered Jimmy for both he and Tracy. Tracy couldn't seem to talk. She was so shook up over this, that it seems she was at a stand still, in Michael's arms. He could feel her shaking in his arms. "We're a bit shakin' up, but we are okay." He looked around at the car. It looked okay too. As for his and Tracy's nerves, not so much okay. "What happen? Who were those guys?" Asked Jimmy. Michael knew this question would come up. How does he explain the SUV's to them? 

Tracy found her voice. She looked up at Michael. "Someone out to kill you again, Daddy?" 

Now, Michael was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He guess, one could say that, there are people out to kill him again. Only this time, they're wanting him dead for being with their target. Which, being with her means he's in the bull's eye too. Now, his family's in that bull's eye also. "Let me explain it later. Right now, let's get home." Michael don't know how safe it is to be out here now. Walter don't only has hitmen out watching for them, but drones as well.

"Okay." The kids agreed. Home will be safe. And, they can't wait to get there. To be home again.

Amanda waited nervously for the kids, and Michael to get home. It seemed to be taking them so long to get home. She was trying to account for them being out on the GOH. That is a long drive from there back here to Rockford Hills. But, this time seemed to take forever. Finally, she heard cars pulling up in to the driveway. She hopes it's the kids and Michael home now. Or it could be Dave Norton. But, she don't think it would be him. He don't know anything about this, what happen just now. But, he does know about it. Michael had called him to tell him about Walter's hitmen were out after the kids and Amanda. 

"He's getting bolder now." Dave Norton said to Michael on the phone. "Walter is seeing what all he can do, without being caught. He knows we don't know where he is hiding out at. So, we can't go find him to throw his ass in jail."

"Throw his ass in jail?" Michael echoed back, loud, and dripping with anger. "I don't want the bitch in jail, Norton. I want him dead!" 

"You kill him, Townley, and you go back to jail!" Said back Dave. "Or, no. They'll just fry your ass now!" Dave corrected himself. Michael's done a lot of damage over the years. One more kill, and he'll be the one dead. Frying in the electric chair. "Do you want to go back to jail, Michael?!" Michael lowered his head. "Or, fried? Cause that's just what they'll do to you this time you kill someone." Michael don't want to go back to jail. Or, be fried. But, this fucker needs to be stopped.

Michael raised his head. "No."

"I didn't think so."

"But, we've got to do something about this fucker. He's after my kids and wife now, Dave! I'm chasing after them up the GOH. They're in a big black SUV's with the windows tinted black. Walter is going to end up killing one of us, Dave. Don't you think we need to find him, so we can kill him first before he can kill us?"

"I'm working on it!" Said back Dave.

"Well, your not working on it hard enough!" Michael said back, harshly. 

Dave let out a breath. "I am working on finding him. He keeps moving around to different spots, making it harder for us to find his whereabouts." 

"With Walter having drones now, do you think you can find him with a GPS signal?" Michael is thinking of Gadget. The drone Angel has become friends with now. Michael is sure that damn thing has a GPS on it. He asked it once about it. But, not even Gadget is sure if he can find Walter or not. Even with the GPS, Walter moves around too much so the GPS can keep up with him.

"I don't know. Maybe. But, Walter would have to sit still if the GPS finds him, so we can get in there and arrest him." 

Michael don't want Walter arrested. He wants Walter killed. But, they've done been over that part before.

"Why? You know of a GPS tracking system?"

"I do know of one." Gadget came to Michael's mind. "I'll have to check up on some things about it. I'll let you know what I have...."

Michael and the kids came in the door. Amanda was relived to see them all alive.

"Oh, my god!" She said, coming to Tracy and Jimmy. "Are you two okay?"

"We're great, Mom." Jimmy said back. His voice a little shaky. 

"Yeah." Was all Tracy could get out.

Amanda eyed Michael. "Go upstairs to your rooms. I need to talk to Michael." The kids ran on up stairs to their rooms. "You okay?" Amanda asked Michael. Without thinking she hugged him. Michael was a bit stunned at her hugging him. This is something she hasn't done in years. Maybe she'll give into him tonight too. "I'm fine." He pat her back, and rested his head on top of her's. It actually felt good to hug her. But, then... Amanda pressed her lips together. She pushed herself off Michael, and looked at him. "What the fuck have you gotten yourself into again, Michael?" She asked. Hands on her hips. "What the hell was all that about today? Those men in the SUV's following us. What have you done to piss them off? Did you fuck someone and piss off the husband or boyfriend?"

"Oh, shit..." Michael turned away from her. 

"What did you do, Michael?" She asked, almost growling.

"Nothing!" He turned around to face her. "I did nothing, Amanda." She raised a brow to him. 

"Nothing?" She echoed back. "Is what happen today called nothing?" She asked, as Michael ran his hand over his face. "What do you call that, Michael? Nothing what happen today. Those SUV's chasing us. Trying to run us off the road. They were going to kill your children, Michael! That's nothing?"

Michael stood there. He realized they were going to kill his kids. That pisses him off.

"This isn't my doing, Amanda."

"Not your doings?"

"No. It's someone else's doings. I just ended up getting caught up in the middle of someone else's shit."

"Haven't you learn by now," she took a minute. "that's what happens when you fuck someone's girlfriend, or wife. Or, did you not have enough money to pay for a prostitute, and now her madam is after you for pay!?"

Michael turned away. He can't talk to her. He don't know how to talk to her.

"It wasn't like that..." Sort of. He did fuck Angel. But, she isn't a prostitute...Oh, wait. Yeah she was. But, Walter is not her madam. He just wants to kill her over something her father did long time ago.

"Really?" Amanda said back, not believing this. She knows Michael had to do something to someone to piss someone off. "You didn't fuck someone, or what?" Amanda knows better then that. Michael can't keep it in his pants, while a pretty prostitute is waiting on the street corner for him to pick her up. He's never let good pussy get by him. 

He did fuck someone. But, not as Amanda thinks he did, to cause so much trouble. "I helped a young woman out of a situation..."

"You gave a prostitute money..."

"Not quite."

Amanda shook her head at this. "How is not giving a prostitute money make it "not quite?" 

"She is in trouble with someone. Something her father did long time ago..." 

"And, you helped her out of it, by giving her money? Or, did you just fuck her, and that cleared everything up?" 

"No-"

Amanda picked up her stuff. "Come on, kids!" She called out up stairs. She turned to look at Michael. 

"Amanda," Michael said, taking her arm. "I didn't fuck someone that made this mess. The mess was already made when I first met this woman."

"But, none the less, you did fuck her!" She backed away from him. Just leaving him standing there.

The kids had come down from upstairs. "When you come back down to reality, call me...Fuck that!" She swiped her hand around. "Don't call me! Just leave us alone." She went with the kids out the door to their cars, leaving Michael, once again, wondering what just happen.

"Fuck!"

Michael's phone rang. "Who the fuck is this?" He fished it out of his suit pants pocket. The ID read Dave Norton. Michael pressed answer, and put the phone up to his ear. "What, Dave?" Michael asked, almost through gritted teeth. "Oh, you are alive!" Dave said, taken back by Michael's greeting. But, he can't say he blames Michael for being upset. After all, Michael's family was almost killed. "Everyone okay?" Asked Dave. He is hoping so. Dave knows too that no one has ever survived Walter's SUV's before. This time though, every one is okay. A little shakin' up, but alive. "Yeah. We're all good!" Michael told him. Dave felt a relief go through him. "A bit shakin', but we are alive." Michael added. "You should feel lucky. No one has ever gotten away from Walter's SUV's alive!" Michael knows this fact to be true. Angel told him herself about things like this. But, Michael wasn't looking for it to come down to his family being chased to kill. 

"You find out anything on Walter yet?" Michael asked Dave. "No. Not yet. But, we must be getting close. Too close to him. He moved again." Dave said, looking at a monitor. Some of his men and women police had found an abandon warehouse, somewhere around Mount Chiliad. But, by the time the police got there, Walter was gone. "What do you mean?" Asked Michael. "Someone called the police about an abandon warehouse around Mount Chiliad," Dave began to explain. "The caller said they had seen SUV's drivings around there. Coming and going all day and night. I sent a team out to check the place out. We didn't find Walter, of course, but we found torn up drones laying around. And, some dead men. We think they were some of his drivers for the SUV's."

"How'd he know you were coming to find him?" Asked Michael, thinking it seemed strange that Walter knew the police were coming to get him. "I don't know. At first, we thought this was just someone from the cannibals camp. But the dead bodies are fully intact. And, I got a text on my phone saying, "Too close! But, feel free to try again." Dave looked at his phone at the text he kept on his phone. "I'm guessing this text is from Walter. Letting us know we were too close to him, but we didn't get him. Mocking us." Dave added. "Yeah. Walter likes to mock us in text when something happens, or is about to happen." Michael got a text from Walter, right before his car blew up. "Yeah. I'm learning about that. He sent me a text the night I left your house, after he blew up your car."

"What did the text say?" Asked Michael.

"Nothing, really. Just had my name written. Nothing happen after that."

"Well, keep your eyes open for someone to come after you, or a drone to follow you. I got a text a second before my car blew up in my own driveway." 

"You ever find out about that GPS you were telling me about?" Asked Dave, remembering Michael has talked about something with a GPS tracker. Dave isn't sure what the tracker is, but if it can track down Walter, it would be a big help.

"No. Not yet. I've got to talk to Angel about it. She has the tracker. One of Walter's drones she has now befriended." Michael explained. 

"She has one of his drones now?" Dave asked. He wondered what she's doing with Walter's drone? "She became friends with it? How?"

"It said it was sorry for trying to kill Angel for what her father did. It said it escaped from Walter, after it realized what bad things he was doing to Angel and her friends."

"I don't know if I'd believe it or not, Michael. It can be sent from Walter to spy on Angel, or you. Find out where you or she is, and kill one of you, or both of you." Dave is not sure about this drone Angel has befriended. For all he knows, it can be a two faced liar, out to kill them when they lest expect it.

"I know. I'm a bit worried about it too." Michael said back. He isn't too sure about Gadget either. But, to Angel, Gadget is her new "puppy." Michael just hopes it don't turn on her.

"Talk to Angel about it. But, then get the hell away from her too. If Walter knows your with her, he can kill you too!" Dave told Michael. "Hell, if Walter wants to, he can just kill you for fun! You may not even have to be with Angel for him to kill you!"

"I will. I've been thinking about not seeing her anymore. Especially, since what happen today with the kids and Amanda."

"I'm sure Amanda isn't taking this well."

"No. She isn't. She thinks this is all something I did."

"Well," Dave let out a breath. "you did get tangled up in Angel. So, being with her did make this be half your fault."

"Thanks, Dave."


	57. Thinking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel thinks back on things...
> 
> She blames things that Walter did to people on herself...
> 
> Is it all really her fault...
> 
> Angel finds out Walter went after Michael's family...

Angel is at the hideout with Gadget by her side. She laying lazily on the couch. One leg resting up on the couch, the other one sitting on the floor. She nibbling on some chips. She don't know what has happen to Michael's family yet. He hasn't called her for a long time now. Angel is wondering what has happen. No thoughts of Walter's men going after Michael's family has crossed her mind. She is just wondering why Michael hasn't called her yet. Is he mad at her for something she did? But, what has she done?

Anyone would blame this all on her. Walter killing people. Maybe even killing people for no reason. But, Angel don't see this as her fault. She can't help what her father did. Borrowing all that money from Walter, and not paying it back. It cost the family their lives, and the lives of others they know, and love. Kip came to her mind. Angel knows Walter killed Kip. It had to be him. No one else knew about that bank heist but Walter. Just like with Ryan. The man Michael and Lester knows who owns a bank on Vinewood Blvd. 

 

They were suppose to rob that bank the other day. Hoping to lure Walter there so Angel can kill him. Or, rather Dave Norton can kill him. Angel isn't allowed to kill Walter. Even though he killed her family. For killing him, Angel would spend the rest of her life in prison! Walter got to Ryan first. Killing him the night before they were to rob that bank. Which means, Walter knew about this bank heist. He didn't want them coming to rob the bank? Why? Wondered Angel. The money they were going to steal was indeed Walter's money. Not money of regular customer. No. Ryan wanted them to steal Walter's money, then pass it out to the crew as payment. It would be revenge back to Walter for him stealing money from people. Which, may have been Ryan? Angel isn't sure though. She don't know what Ryan's background was with Walter. And, now, they'll never know.

 

Angel got up from the couch. She needed to stretch out her legs. Her phone laying on the end table caught her eye. She is thinking about calling Michael. See if he is okay. But, if his wife and kids are home, the last thing she needs is for Amanda to know Michael is talking to her on the other end of the phone. His new lover. Yeah, Angel knows a lot about things like that. It happen all the time with Kip. Angel would call him over something that was wrong, and his wife would be there to hear the conversation. Angel always called Kip at the wrong times. But, Kip didn't care. By the time he had met Angel, his marriage was going down hill, fast! 

Angel never did find out why Kip and his wife's marriage was going down hill. Kip said it had nothing to do with meeting her. That their marriage was over from day one. So, what was their marriage about? Angel was always trying to find out why. No one would tell her. Not even the cop they knew growing up. He knew Kip. He also knew Kip's wife. Angel got to wondering, was Kip's wife, whatever her name was, and the cop having an affair? Angel got to thinking, is that why everything was so hushed up. Kip was a criminal. His wife was a cop lawyer. That much of Kip's life Angel knew about. It all sounded like a recipe for disaster.

Brenda, Kip's wife, would help cops who are wrongly accused of crimes they didn't do, get out of them. She has helped a lot of cops out of crimes they swear they didn't do. But, this one cop... Angel is sure he did do some wrongs in his career. Especially, when a lot of coke came up missing, along with a nice white new car out of the evidence room. Joel Colfte was his name. He was working the evidence room that night everything went missing. It seemed like, when Joel was on duty, especially in the evidence room, something came up missing... Guns, cars, blood money, drug money. Anything worth money came up missing...or used. The drugs they never did find. Angel is guessing not. Especially, if Joel used the drugs. They would be gone! 

When Joel killed himself, no evidence of drugs were found in his body when the autopsy was done. So, then, what happen to all that stolen drugs the police covacated? What did Joel do with it? When Brenda did his case in court, before he killed himself, she convinced the court that Joel didn't take the drugs, cars, or anything else out of the evidence room. But, some people, like Angel, wasn't so sure. It seemed strange then, that every time Joel worked in the evidence room things would go missing. When someone else worked in the evidence room, everything was accounted for. 

God! Angel hopes Kip wasn't in on that drug deal that Joel made. That drug deal got a lot of cops killed! Not to mention innocent people. The drug deal happen a few weeks before Kip was killed in the bank heist... But, then, if Kip was, in on the drug deal gone bad, why would Walter killed Kip? Walter wasn't in on drug smuggling, was he? If he was some kind of drug dealer, is he still one now? Angel always thought Walter is out for money people stole from him... And, maybe some drugs too? 

Maybe drugs were Walter's side notes. A side job he had that no one knew about. If that's how it was, he kept his drug deals really low, and quiet. 

How can she find out if Walter was in on the drug deal or not? Angel wondered. There is nothing written about the case. If Brenda went and got rid of all the evidence, there's no way of finding out about it...

Angel's phone rang, making her jump, and taking her out of her thoughts. She picked it up, hoping it isn't Walter calling her to tell her he's killed Michael. She let out a nervous breath when she saw Carol's name on the caller ID. It is her! She's alive!? Wow! This is one friend Walter hasn't killed since Angel's been in Los Santos. Angel hit answer. "Hello? Carol?!" Angel spoke in the phone, mic, hoping this isn't some sick joke of Walter's. But, soon, Carol's voice spoke up. "H-hello? Angel? That you?" Asked Carol, not sure if she has the correct number or not. But, this is the number for Angel. At least, that's what Carol has on her phone book on her phone.

"Yes! It's me, Carol." Angel told her. Glad to hear Carol's voice. Knowing she is alive, and okay. Carol is probably the only friend Angel has left in Los Santos. Everyone else she met here, is dead now. Thanks to Walter.

"Oh, good!" Said back Carol's relieved voice. "I thought I had the wrong number again!" Carol laughed. "I tried calling you once before, but I couldn't get you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I missed your call, Carol." Apologized Angel, wishing she had not missed Carol's call. Angel wondered when Carol tried to call her. Angel always has her phone with her, in case someone needs to call her. Sometimes, Angel's phone has missed calls. The calls won't go through to her, and she don't get the phone ringing to let her know someone has called her. Why didn't Carol leave a voicemail? She usually does if she don't get Angel. Angel just dismissed it. Maybe she just didn't leave a voicemail sometimes. "Why didn't you leave a voicemail? You can leave me voicemails, ya know." Angel laughed, jokingly.

"I know." Said back Carol, laughing. "I tried to leave you voicemails, but, I couldn't seem to be able to leave anything. It would just cut off before I could say anything!" Carol explained. Angel thought that is strange. "Ummm," Angel didn't know what to make of this. Her eyes drifted down to Gadget, who looked up at her. A 'what' look on his face. Is Gadget blocking her calls and voicemails from coming through? Angel hates to think so. She hopes he is not doing this on purpose... She turned her eyes away. She won't judge him. But, the thought is crossing her mind. "What you been up too?" Asked Carol after a while of silence.

"Oh, nothing really." Angel began to say as she began to walk around the living room. Stretching out her legs, and walking around. The living room is big open space. Enough to jog around it! That was a good touch by Cooter. Giving her room to move around when needed. "Nothing going on with you? Really?" Asked Carol, smiling on the other end of the line. "Something is always going on with you!" Carol laughed. Angel nodded her head. Carol wouldn't want to know the truth. "No men around?" Carol asked. She always remembers Angel with a man...or two. Angel laughed, as she thought about Michael. She isn't sure if Michael has given' up on her, and left, or what's going on with him now. Maybe he and his wife got back together! If so, she figured they would. She knew this time around wouldn't work out like it did with she and Kip.

Angel walked on to the door that leads into the added garage. Gadget hovering behind her like a puppy. Her red Dominator sat in here, along with two other cars. Another car, an old Washington she stole from Randy McCove, is still sitting in here. The car has been sitting here for so long now that the tires are beginning to go flat. She lean up against the side of it. Still talking to Carol. "No man this time." She said back to Carol. Her words sounding sad. Angel realizes she'll never see Michael again. Especially, if he's back with his family now. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry." Carol's heart really went out to Angel. Angel could hear it in her friend's voice. "It's okay. I-I don't need them."

 

'Him.' Spoke in her mind, as she thought about Michael. She does need him. 

"You maybe right!" Said back Carol. "Any man is an idiot to let you slip away from him." 

Angel nodded her head. Words wouldn't come to her lips. Angel lean up off the car, and walked to the back of it, kicking it as she did so, making the trunk lid pop open. Angel looked inside the trunk. The three black duffle bags, still sitting there, waiting for her to make up her mind. Leave Los Santos, or stay here? Now without any friends, and no Michael coming back, what is she staying here for now? 

She starred at the three duffle bags. The three duffle bags she stole from Randy McCove. She is guessing that all three bags are his... aren't they? It looks like he had robbed a bank. By himself? From what she remembers of Randy McCove, he couldn't rob a toothbrush! He would need help just doing that. But, who would he work with?...

"It's lonely here now, without my husband." Carol said back, frowning. She looked at a picture of a young man. About in his early 30's. Carol is with him in the picture. She is younger then her husband, Dean. They've known each other since elementary garden. They were married right after High School. They didn't have children, because they both wanted to go to collage. It was their dream to take business classes to own a restaurant here in Los Santos.

The couple had their eye on a building to buy to make a restaurant. But, without money, they had no way of buying a building to turn into a restaurant. That's when Dean met a man. This man let them borrow money. In return, he wanted the money back, or become co-owner of their restaurant. Of course, Dean was not having it. He wasn't going to make a total stranger be co-owner of a restaurant he built from scratch, to someone he bearly knew anything about. 

Hearing this, it made the man mad. He ended up burning down the restaurant, as it was still being built. Dean and Carol never found out what happen to the restaurant. How it burned down.

Three months later, Dean would be dead. He had had a meeting with this man, to talk about rebuilding the restaurant, and again, making him co-owner. Again, Dean said no. At first, the man seemed to be okay with this decision. He let Carol and Dean go on with the restaurant, here in LS. He let them go on with their lives...

Breaking her own thoughts, Carol came back to now. "You come visit me sometime, Angel? Will you? I miss being with you." Carol said back on the phone. Wiping away tears. Thinking of old times hurts. "And, the girls." She added. Carol had been with Angel, and her friends. They would all hang out at bars, and such. Carol don't know that some of the girls, she knew of, are dead now.

"I sure will!" Smiled Angel. She needs to be with Carol while she has her.

Suddenly, Angel has a feeling of someone standing at the garage door, looking at her. When she turned to see who it is standing there, she about shit, and almost dropped her phone.

Michael De Santa stood in the door way. Starring... No! Glaring back at her. He's glaring at her. She don't think she's ever seen him glare at her. Not like this, anyways. Angel nervously swallowed dryly. She has a feeling this isn't just a little casul visit from him. No! Something is up. And, it isn't his dick. Not right now, anyways. Maybe not ever again.

"Listen, Carol," Angel spoke into her phone, as she stared back at Michael. "can I call you back later on? Something has come up."

"Sure! Call me anytime. I've usually got my phone with me, so I can answer you when you call." Carol said back, smiling.

"Thanks! I will." Angel said back, as both women hung up the phones. 

Carol stood there a bit, glad to hear Angel's voice again. Knowing she is okay. But, Carol can't help not to be worried. Something is a bit off. Carol is hoping Angel will call her back tonight. Let her know she is okay. 

But, Carol never will get that call...

Angel put her phone back in her shorts pocket, as she still is looking at Michael. She don't like the way he is looking at her. She isn't ready for whatever it is he is going to tell her about. Hopefully, though, someone isn't dead. Trevor, or Franklin. She hopes they are both okay. What she isn't thinking of is Walter being after Michael's family. She don't know about that yet.

Michael notice the car. The old beat up Washington. That was the car they had when they pulled that bank heist long while back now. Randy drove this car. He had stolen it. Michael wondered where the car had went to. Didn't think he see it here with Angel, but maybe he should have known. Maybe she and Randy was working together to get this car, knowing Randy has just been with them on a bank heist. Maybe Angel killed him to get the money in the trunk. Michael wonders if the money is still there now or not. Did Angel steal the money?

Angel notice Michael looking at the car. She wonders if he knows about the money in the trunk. It's from a bank...Did he rob a bank? Angel now is thinking this money belongs to Michael, and his crew. They must have robbed a bank the night she met Randy McCove. He must have been part of the crew. But, instead of taking the money to Lester, Randy stole the money for himself, thinking no one would know about it.

What was Randy stealing money for since he worked for Walter? He was trying to kill her that night. Wasn't he? Now, Angel isn't so sure. Maybe Randy was trying to pay off Walter, for money he owed him in the past. Instead of Randy being able to give Walter back his money due to him, Angel had killed Randy that night, thinking he worked for Walter.

Shit!

Angel killed an innocent man again.

If the police ever do get a hold of her, she's going to be put in the electric chair, for her past sins, and future sins. 

Michael's eyes drifted back up to her blue eyes. Their eyes met. But, Angel had to look away. She don't like how he is staring at her. What is wrong? What she do now?

Michael casually walked over to her, as she stood behind the car. She began to close the trunk lid, so he can't see all the duffle bags in there. But, when Michael got to the back of the car, he stopped her from closing the trunk lid. Michael looked at her as he held open the trunk lid. Angel was beginning to feel very uncomfrontable under his stare. He finally turned his eyes down to the trunk compartment. There, he saw all three duffle bags. Two of them belong to him. The other one he don't know where it came from. Probably from him too. 

Michael looked at her. She looked at him, but she kept turning her eyes away. She can't keep looking at him, when the devil is showing through just enough to make a person shiver.

She looked down into the trunk. "I-I don't know where those bags of money come from." She explained. Her voice a bit shaky. She cleared her throat. "They were there... when I stole... the car." Her voice breaking. Damn! She was nervous. And, she is usually not his nervous around Michael.

"Oh, I think you do..." Michael said back. Angel looked up at him. He seemed like he suddenly knows a lot now. "This use to be Randy McCove's car..." Michael explained, looking at the car. It was in the same shape it was in when Randy drove it. "Randy stole it to do a bank heist with us a long while back now. Randy was suppose to met us all back at the clothing factory, with the duffle bags full of money. He never showed." Angel can guess why Randy didn't show. That's when she killed him. Which, is what Michael is beginning to think what now happen to Randy. Why else wouldn't he not show up at the meeting if Angel didn't kill him? "I'm thinking, someplace between the time he left us, and was suppose to met with us at the clothing factory, Randy met you." Michael figures Angel was working the streets that night, and Randy had picked her up for a hot time. But, why did she kill him? "After some time of not seeing Randy, we didn't know what had happen to him. We figured he split town on us. Took the money and ran. But, now, I'm not so sure that was the case." 

Michael can bet Angel killed Randy. Was it on purpose, or mistake? "Why'd you kill Randy?" Michael asked her. "I won't tell Dave Norton anything about it, if you did or not." Michael knows one more fuck up, and she goes to prison, for a very long time. "This is strictly between you and me."

Angel feels she can trust Michael.

She looked down, at her hands. Was there an answer to this? Not really. But, she'll go with how she felt that night with Randy. 

She pulled her head up to look at Michael. "I killed Randy." She admitted. "He came by the street corner I was working on with Red. I-I," She looked away. "I thought he was working for Walter..." She looked back up at Michael. "I fucked up." She looked down at her hands again. "He took me to a shack...I thought he was taking me out there to kill me...Far out, where no one would see him kill me." She looked up at Michael. "Ya know?" She looked back down at the floor. "I don't know what happen. We didn't even fuck, or nothing. I just went crazy and killed him!" She lean on the back of the car. "I don't know if he worked for Walter or not, but his name sounded familiar to me. He had been divorce..." She covered her face. "I don't know..." She said, muffled behind her hands. "Fuck!" After a while, she took her hands from her face. She looked at Michael. "It's a wonder I didn't kill you that first night we had sex at your house!" She smiled, but then her smiled dropped. She knows how serious this is.

Michael looked away. He hates now to tell her about how Walter came after his family. But, she needs to know about it.

"Maybe I was hoping Randy was Walter. Maybe I was hoping I had found him, to kill him."

"Walter sent out hitmen after my wife and kids the other day..."

"What?" Asked Angel. "Oh, my God!" She said panicked. As Gadget made a panic sound too. She looked at Michael, covering her mouth with her shaking hand. "They all okay?"

"They're shaken up, but they're alive." He stopped it there. He didn't go on about Amanda, and what she said about it all. How she thinks Michael fucked a hooker, and got himself in to big trouble with the hooker's madam, or whatever.

"Oh, shit!" She ran her hand down over her face, stopping it a bit on her face, then taking her hand off her face. "I am so sorry, Michael. No wonder you came in here looking like hell bent over. I wasn't thinking of him going after your family. But, I should have known he would. Walter came after Kip's sister too. Killed her." Angel covered up her face again. "Shit!" She said muffled, as she turned away. She turned back to Michael. "I was afraid you were going to kill me..." She looked at him. "are you?" She asked. Figuring that's why he came here for, to kill her for what Walter did to his family. He hadn't come with that thought in his mind. "No!" He said back. "Why would I?"

"Because, if you kill me, then maybe Walter would go away." She said back. She began to cry. "If I'm dead, he won't have me to go after anymore in hopes to kill me." She looked up at Michael. Tears running down her cheeks. "I'm the one he really wants to kill! So, with me gone, he would leave Los Santos..."

"I don't want you dead, Angel!" Michael said back, closing up the trunk lid, and leaning her back up against it. "I want you here with me!"

"But, as long as I'm alive, Walter will come after people I love..." She stopped herself. Did she just say 'love?' No, no! She looked away. As long as Walter is chasing after her, she can't love no one. "Walter can't come after you if I'm dead!" She looked back up at Michael. "Don't you understand that?" She asked Michael. "He won't come after anyone if I'm dead-" Michael just shut her up by kissing her lips. 

"Whoa!" Said Gadget, making some kind of computer noises, as he watched Michael kiss Angel. 

Angel welcomed the kiss with a moan. She didn't think he'd be coming back. He had not called her or anything. The kiss broke. "Why didn't you call me when Walter's hitmen were after your family?" Angel asked. She don't know what she could have done to help him out, but she of tried something. But, there really wasn't anything she could have done to help him. "I don't think you could have done anything, besides get killed." Michael said back. 

"How'd you kill them?" Asked Angel. She isn't thinking of his sticky bombs.

"Sticky bombs!" Michael said, laughing. He held one up. 

Angel laughed. "That got them with one blow!" She is imagining the explosion. Big and fiery. Just how Walter would have taken out Michael's wife and kids had he not gotten to them first. Michael put the sticky bomb away. "Yep." He agreed.

He got close to Angel, as she is now stopped by the car. She can't move away from him. He lean close to her, and kissed her again. But, she pushed him off her. Angel was crying now. "Walter went after your family..." She covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "He went after them because of me." She sobbed. "Because you had been with me." She closed her eyes, and cried into her hands. "It's all because of me." She said, her voice muffled by tears, and her hands. Michael came up to her. He hugged her. "I'm not blaming you over what happen." He told her. Which, he don't blame her for any of this. "I blame Walter."

He took her hands from her face. Michael looked in to her red, bloodshot eyes. "This is not your fault..."

"Yes it is my fault!" She said back to him. "If it wasn't for me, Walter wouldn't have been after your family...He wouldn't have blown up your car."

Michael shook his head. "No! This not your fault. It's all Walter's fault." Michael told her. "I think Walter is just out to hurt people. Some of which I don't think has anything to do with him. He's just out for revenge for something else. Maybe even not over people borrowing money from him... I don't know. But, this has nothing to do with you." Michael raised up to stand up straight. Angel just lean back on the old Washington. Wiping her tears away. She is thinking about what Michael is saying. Maybe none of this has anything to do with money people have borrowed from Walter. Maybe Walter is just one of those people, out for revenge for no reason. "Walter may just chase people, and want to kill them for his own thrill." Like Michael use to do at one time.

"But, now, so many people are dead. Including my friends." Tears filled her eyes again. "Walter has to have something against us to want to hurt, or kill someone I know." She said back. Gadget handed her a tissue. She dabbed her face. "It don't seem right for him to just kill people, without something to back up his motive. Someone had to start something with him at one point in time." For all she knows, her father borrowing money from Walter may not have been the start to all this. There has to be something else long before the money borrowing. Maybe someone else first borrowed money from him...or something else got him fury.

Angel isn't sure what got Walter so hell fire bent over. But, what ever it was, it caused Hell for the rest of mankind...Or, at least for people who know Walter. And, that seems like a lot of people. Angel has met some people who owe Walter money. So, maybe it is all of mankind who owes him their lives.

Angel began to go back to the garage door, when Michael gently grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her back to him. "Forget Walter for awhile." He said, forcing her back up against the old Washington. He lean his hands down on the trunk lid. His eyes wondering up her body, up to her lips. "Now, how about a blow?..." His eyes came up to met her gaze. "Hummm?" A smile crept across Angel's face. She can't believe he's thinking of a blowjob. Right now? After his family has just been chased by Walter's hitmen. "Right now?" Asked Angel, looking at him in unbelief. "Yeah! Why not?" Asked Michael. "Now is better then any time." He added. Angel looked away, letting out a laugh. Unbelievable how he can still manage to think of sex in a troubled time. 

She turned her head back at him. "Don't tell me you don't want to..." Michael said, running his hand up her inner thigh. He knows she wants him. His ego says so. Angel isn't so sure about this. But, it's obvious Michael is sure about this. He got up to the middle of her shorts. "You really do need to start wearing skirts." He turned his eyes up at her. His hand touching the middle of her shorts between her legs. "I can't get to it this way." He smirked. Angel just shook her head at him. "You are really unbelievable, you know that?" She asked. Michael nodded. "You can think of sex even in trouble." Michael lean his head down to her neck. "I can't help myself." Came back his muffled answer.


	58. Plans For Stolen Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells Michael her plans for the money she stole from him.

As he kissed her, Michael began to pin Angel more up against the old Washington. Running his hands all over her still clothed body, and kissing her neck. Angel liked the feeling of him kissing her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. Even though she still has her clothes on, which she is sure Michael will end up taking off her, she could still feel his touch. His touch felt soothing. Really calming. Almost as calming as taking a shower. 

Michael wasn't feeling calming. Her clothes were getting in the way of him touching her. He wanted her naked. Without her clothes in the way, so he can feel her soft skin better. His hands ran down to the end of her tank top. Once there, he began to pull it up. Gadget watching all this. "Whoa!" Said Gadget at Michael's desperation. Michael had her shirt half way up, but she stopped him. He looked at her confused. "Not here up against the car." She smirked at him. Michael lay out his hands out on the trunk hood. "How about, in the car?" He smirked back, making a pun with the word, 'in.' Angel looked at him, shaking her head. She can't believe he did that. Making a pun again. "You're bad!" She told him. "I know!" He smirked, pushing her back down on the back hood again, as he got himself in between her legs. Angel can feel him kiss her neck, and fighting with trying to undo her shorts. Michael raised up his head to look at her. "Please, next time, wear a shirt!" Angel can see him having trouble with her shorts. Either, her shorts weren't wanting to come undone, or Michael is too horny to get them off correctly. 

Angel would have to go with him being too horny to being able to undo them himself. Angel laughed. "Your so horny you can't even get the shorts to come undone! Can you?" Asked Angel, smirking. Michael don't want to admit he is too horny to simply undo her shorts button. That his eagerness to please her, and himself, is too much for him to handle. That it won't let him work correctly. He looked down at her shorts. "It's just, a skirt would be easier to deal with. All I'd have to do is just flipped it up, and there would be the glory hole!" Angel just laughed. "What if I have on panties?" 

"I'll rip them off!" He wished he can do that with these stupid damn shorts. How does she even get them down to piss? That made Michael think, "How do you get these off to take a piss?" He laughed, still trying to unbutton them. "With ease." Angel took her hands and knocked his away, so she could show him how easy it is to unbutton her shorts. When she had them unbutton, without fail, Michael pulled down the zipper. "Thanks for the help!" The shorts came lose and Michael could pull them down now. "Oh, you fucking asshole!" Angel said, realizing Michael had tricked her into unbuttoning her own shorts. Michael just laughed, as Angel playfully smacked his hands. "You tricked me!" She looked him in his eyes. She is a bit surprised at his trick. But, she shouldn't be too surprised at him tricking her. Michael is good at tricks, and lying.

The playing ended, and Michael suddenly got serious. He was thinking of all the money she stole. Not only did she steal it from Randy McCove, but she also stole it from Michael too. The third bags of money, Michael isn't sure where she got that from. He wonders what plans she has with that money. First thought he has is, she will leave Los Santos. Probably soon as she can. Especially with Walter being here. If she stays here, the killings, and the fighting between them won't stop. So, for Walter to stop hunting her down like an animal would be for her to leave Los Santos. But, does Michael want her to leave? Can he stand it if she leaves? Now that he's gotten to know her he likes her. He likes her, here, with him, in Los Santos.

"What are you going to do with the money in the trunk?" Michael asked her. He is trying not to sound like a puppy, about to lose someone he loves...Loves. There is a word he hasn't thought of in years. Not since he and Amanda went their separate ways. It's been a word no one in his family has said to him in years. Not even Amanda. Not unless she thinks he'll be killed, and the money he made by robbing banks will be taken away from her, and the kids. Michael isn't sure if or when Amanda will come back to him. He guesses whenever she wants to. Decides to show up. Michael don't want Angel to leave LS. He's gotten to know her too well now. And, he knows she likes him too, if not loves him by now.

Angel didn't really have to think of an answer to his question, "I'm going to buy out the apartment complex I was living in, that Walter burned down. I want to rebuild it. Make it better. Make it nicer. Bigger. With living quarters made better." She explained. "I didn't have a working kitchen. No oven. Some other people didn't have working ovens, or a stove, or the fridge wouldn't work. There was a small space to wash laundry in. I want to make that bigger, so people have more room to do their laundry in. And, a front and back doors that keep in the A/C. I'm going to have central air units put in. Not have those window A/C's anymore. Those things were okay for the living room. To keep it cool, but no air was getting back to the bedrooms." 

"That sounds awesome!" Said back Michael, smiling. "All those people will love to have a new building to live in." Michael added. "But, all of their belongings are now gone. Gone with the fire." Angel thought about their personal belongings they lost in Walter's fire. "They lost family pictures, and personal stuff. Stuff they'll never get back." Michael's head lowered. He realizes how much those people have lost. Thanks to Walter. "Will the landlord let you buy it from her?" Angel isn't sure about that. She shook her head side to side. "I don't know if she will sale it all to me. But, I'm going to try for it." She shrugged her shoulders. Angel hopes she can buy that place. If so, she'll keep it up better then it was before. Michael looked at her. A look of wonder on his face. He realizes she didn't say anything about leaving LS. Does that mean she's staying here, since she wants to keep up this apartment complex? Michael is hoping so, but he's trying not to get his hopes up too much. "With all that money, will you be leaving Los Santos?" 

Angel thought Michael sounded like he is hoping she stays in Los Santos. She looked away. "I-I don't know." With all that has happen here in Los Santos with Walter, she don't know if it's best to leave now..."What is there left here for me?" She turned her head back to face Michael. "My friends are dead now from here, thanks to Walter. So, I'm back to being as I was when I first got here....alone." Isn't she forgetting Michael? She has Michael still here. 

"You've got me!" Michael whispered, his lips inches from her's. Angel looked away. "I don't have you. You have a family." She tried to raise up, but Michael kept her pinned down to the back of the car. "They need you." She told him, looking at him. Michael let out a loud laugh. "Amanda don't need me. She's got Fabian. That's who she has sex with now. Her damn Yoga instructor." He said back, thinking out loud. "Besides, our marriage has pretty much been over since day one." He looked down at Angel. "I don't think it's going to get patched up anytime soon."

"What about your kids?" Angel guess they want Michael to be around. But, Michael's kids aren't like other kids, who are normal. No. Michael had to have kids that science can't explain. "They're so use to me being gone all the time that they don't notice me at home anyways. Unless their TV is broken, or their computer won't work. Or they need money. But, even then, they don't know I even exist." Angel's family knew each other existed. They all lived together. But, they too were always on each other's back over something the other one didn't do right. Blaming a lot on the other sibling, all while not seeing their own wrong. Till it was too late.

Now, Angel's family is parted. She don't know where her brother is now. She's heard nothing from him in years. For all she knows, he could be dead by now, and she'd never know it.

"But, what if..." Angel began to say, but Michael covered her mouth with his own in a kiss. There don't need to be anymore 'what ifs.' All Michael wants now is the 'now and here.' And, if he can find a way to keep Angel here in Los Santos, he will find it.


	59. Fear Of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel keeps worrying over Walter. And, who will he kill next? That is her worst fear. 
> 
> Will Angel let her fear ruin her sex with Michael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally put this chapter up after I was fixing some things on it. I may add to this chapter since I wasn't quite finished with it yet. As of right now, I don't know if I'll add to this chapter or just do a next chapter on it. Like a part two of this one. I hate messing up.
> 
> My story is a mess, so just bear with me.
> 
> I decided to change the name of this story, since I messed it up.

Michael kept Angel pinned up against the back of the Washington. He kissed her neck, and ran his hands up over her still clothed body. Which he needs to get off her. Now! Pulling on her shirt, Angel stopped him again. As much as he feels good, she can't seem to go on with this. But, Michael isn't stopping. He ease her hand away, and pulled off her tank top. Continuing to kiss her neck, Angel pushed him back.

"Stop!" She told him. 

He looked at her confused. "Why?" 

Tears wanted to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them form. "I can't do this. I can't have sex with you." She wants to have sex with him, but with all that has happen with his wife, and kids, being chased by Walter's hitmen, Angel can't seem to let him have his way with her. She can't let him touch her any further then this, and this was furthest enough. She's let him go on her too long now. Angel pushed Michael away, and stepped away from him. He made a painful face as his cock was really needing an itch to be scratched. Guess he won't be getting a dick scratch now.

Michael turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She can't believe he even asked that question. Has he forgotten about something? Something that almost happen to his family with Walter's hitmen. They were almost killed by Walter! "Did you forget about Walter's hitman? They had just chased your wife and kids to kill them because of me." Michael lean back against the Washington. "No, I remember what almost happen to them, thanks to Walter. I haven't forgotten about it." He didn't seem upset over it. But, Angel still is. Michael walked over to her. "It's okay." He said, rubbing her naked arms. "You don't seem concerned about this." Angel said, looking at him. "I am concern about this. About them. About what Walter almost did to them, but they're okay now." Michael explained. "It's just, I believe they're okay now. Amanda has probably taken them to her mother's house, or something...." Michael is sure Amanda went to see Fabian again. To tell him how some people in big black SUV's tried to kill her and the kids, over something stupid he did. Which, is not true.

None of this is his fault, is it?

If he not got in with Angel, none of this would have happen. Michael is sure of that. All was well, Steve Haines is dead. The FIB isn't on his ass anymore. He is pretty much free from their bullshit. He still has to put up with Amanda's bullshit. But, that is normal. All was well, till he got caught up in Angel. That's when all Hell broke loose again. 

"It's over!" Michael told her.

"For now!" Angel said back. "Walter can come after them again." She told him. Michael really needs to calm her down. She is letting Walter take over her thoughts. Michael lay his finger over her lips. "He won't go after them again." He assured her. Angel shook her head side to side. She took his finger from her lips. "Then, he'll be after someone else." Michael looked away. How does he win with her? He don't think Walter will go after his family again. Walter knows Michael killed his hitmen who were after his family. Walter also knows the police are closing in on him. Dave Norton even told Michael this over the phone. 

Maybe if Angel knew how close the police are to Walter, maybe she would calm down. "Listen," Michael lay his hands on her hips. "the police are looking for Walter. They've come very close to one of his hideouts just recently." Angel's mood changed a bit after hearing this. But, is it good enough? "A lot of police in other cities have come close to catching Walter..." She said back. Michael is sure of this. "They end up getting killed, right before they find him!" Michael looked away for a bit. Those words were not inspiring. "Okay, everyone has set backs..." 

"But, these kind of set backs a person don't walk away from..."

Again, Michael lay his finger over her lips. "We'll get Walter!" He told her. Trying to ease her worried mind. But, does her mind ever stop worrying over Walter's next move? No! "If no one is killed..." She spoke around his finger. Michael took back his finger. He let out a breath. Angel will not let her mind rest. She keeps thinking of what Walter can, or will do next if he finds someone to kill. 

But, Walter can't be unstoppable. 

"Every criminal fucks up,"

"Not Walter!"

"He will though. I'm sure of it."

Angel crossed her arms, and let out a breath. "I hope so. I'm tired to running." 

"I know." He knows how she feels about running. He's done a lot of that himself his whole life. Michael run his hand up and down her arm, moving it to her curves. He's got to somehow get her to forget about Walter. If even long enough for him to fuck her here on the car. "Now, will you relax enough for me to fuck away the pain of him?" He asked point blank. He got close to her. 

"You don't give up easy on sex, do you?" Asked Angel. "No. I don't." He kissed her again, as her phone rang. The phone is in her shorts pocket. Angel wanted to get it. She figures it's Cooter. Maybe he's looking for her. Or he has Michael's new Tailgater. Cooter promised her he'd get Michael a new car. Hopefully, Cooter will do as he promised. Even though he don't like Michael.

Angel reached into her pocket to get the phone. Michael stopped her. "Leave it!" He told her. He can't have another interruption now. He really is needing Angel's touch. Angel took her hand out of her pocket. If it is Cooter, he can leave her a voicemail.


	60. Wanting An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the money she stole from Michael, Angel is thinking of a way out of Los Santos.

Michael continued to kiss Angel's neck as he kept her pinned to the car. Taking his hands down her body to her shorts, he began to push them off. The shorts fell down around her ankles. Angel stepped out of them. Angel is liking the feeling of him kissing her. She is wanting him as much as he is wanting her. But the back of the car is hurting her back. It was a very painful feeling. She is wishing they can go back into the hideout. Have sex on her bed. It would be more comfortable for her there. 

But, does she really have time for sex?

She is wanting to get this money in the trunk, and leave Los Santos. Angel hates to leave Michael. She really does like him. But, if being here any longer in LS is going to cost him his life, or his family's lives, she can't take that chance. Angel is either going to have to leave the city, or find Walter herself and kill him. How to find him though? If he keeps moving around that the police can't even keep up with him, then how is Angel going to find him? 

As she enjoyed Michael's touching and kissing, she got to thinking of that...How to find Walter. She bit the bottom of her lip. Her eyes looking around in thought. Then, she saw Gadget. Walter's bad drone turned good. At least that's what Angel hopes. To be honest, she isn't really sure about Gadget. He seems legit, but what if he was to turn on her and Michael? What if he is here to find out where her hideout is? Now, that he knows where her hideout is he can go turn her in to Walter. Let him know where she is hiding out at. Walter would know where she is, and come kill her.

So far though, Gadget hasn't left her side since he came to her, calling truce. Saying he isn't with Walter anymore, and that he don't want to go back to Walter. Not after what Gadget has seen what Walter is doing to people. Killing people, for no reason. Or killing them because they owe him money. Money they can't repay. Walter always said that if they can't repay him the money they owe him, then they need to die! Gadget didn't think anyone should die. Especially, when they can't pay back money to him they owe him. Hell, Gadget has also found out that some rich people owe Walter money too! So, it isn't just poor people. It's any kind of person he will kill. 

Anyone who owes him money is to be hurt, somehow. 

When Gadget got to realizing that some people he was killing for nothing, Gadget decided to turn good. It wasn't worth the pain of watching someone suffer over nothing they did to him. So, one night, while Walter was busy doing something, Gadget hovered out of the hideout Walter was staying in at the time, and Gadget never looked back. Gadget just hopes that Walter hasn't found out he's left him for good this time. If Walter finds out Gadget is gone, he will kill him for sure! Gadget fears that if Walter does realize he is gone, Walter can take Gadget's GPS to find him....Which, can mean Walter will be able to find Angel. 

Gadget made noises as he looked through his computer. He wondered if there is anyway he can disconnect the GPS in him. He don't want Walter finding him. Finding where he is, means he'd find Angel's hideout. Gadget is afraid of Walter finding her and killing her. He don't want that to happen. 

As Michael is kissing Angel's neck, they can hear Gadget making noises. Michael turned his head around to find out where Gadget is. He can see him hovering over by a couch. He sounded angry. Like he is frustrated with something. Michael turned his head back around to look down at Angel. "Wonder what he's doing?" Angel shrugged up her shoulders. "Don't know." She wondered out loud, "Do drones get upset? Angry?" She turned her head to look up at Michael. He was smiling. "What's so funny?" She laughed. "They're electronics, Angel. I don't think they feel anger, or upset like we do..." Michael knows a lot about anger. Frustration. Fatigue. It shows in him a lot. Especially when he broke out Jimmy's big screen TV. Of course, Michael had to buy him a new one. If he'd of not lost that damn bike race they had on the pier that day. 

"I think Gadget feels..." Angel said, still watching Gadget, as he continued to make noises. She hopes he is okay. "Do you think something is wrong with him?" Angel asked looking up at Michael. "He is making a lot of noises." Michael didn't seem worried about Gadget. Not like Angel is. "I think he's fine." Michael said, dismissing this whole conversation about an electric device. "But, he don't sound fine-" Michael lay his finger over her lips. "I think it is fine. Gadget don't need things like we do..." He took his finger from her lips. "Things?" Angel echoed back. What is he meaning by that? Michael nodded. "Like what things?" Need she even ask? 

He slide his hand behind her to unclip her bra. He threw it over his shoulder. He looked down at her perky, firm breasts. Michael can feel his cock hardening. "Like sex!" Michael said, as she watched him throw her bra over his shoulder. Gadget didn't even look up to see what was going on. He was so into looking for his GPS signal that he isn't even aware they were talking about him! Michael got in between her legs, and sucked on her breasts. Running his tongue over her erect nipple. Angel moan out at the touch. Her body was beginning to relax, as she easily lay down on the trunk hood of the Washington. 

One thing Gadget knows nothing about is sex!

The pleasure of it.

The feelings.

The feel of a man touching, kissing every part of her body.

The pure bliss of it all!

But, he did know about a condom. He gave one to Michael one night they were going to have sex. The night Michael carried Angel up to his bedroom in his house. Gadget knew something to give Michael a condom. Where did Gadget get the condom from though? He don't just carry them around with him. Does he? Who would give a condom to a drone?

Angel ran her tongue over her lips, as the pure bliss she is feeling right now coursed through her body. Just Michael flicking her hard nipple, with his tongue, is driving her crazy. As Michael got closer to her, she can feel his hardness in his suit pants touch her inner thigh, making him jolt a bit. He is really eager to fit inside her. Feel everything she has waiting for him. But, first, he needs to take off her panties. Michael ran his hands down to the top of her panties. Once there, he began to pull them down her legs. Down. Down. Down till they fell on to her ankles, as she stepped out of them. With his finger, he ran his hand over to her womanhood. Angel moaned out, as she bit on her bottom lip, feeling him rub her heat. She felt hot, and wet. And, wanting him!

With his other hand, Michael began to undo his pants belt. Angel could hear the tinkling of the metal buckling making noise as he moved it out of the way for him to get to his zipper. All he has to do, is pull himself out a bit of his pants, and into her. But, before he could move, Angel stopped him. "Not up against the car!" She told him. "This is beginning to hurt my back." Damn! She is a boner killer! Michael was looking forward to sex up against the car. But, if it's not comfortable for her, he won't force her to do it here, on the car. Shit! "Where, then?" Michael asked. He figures she'll say the bed, which is back inside the hideout. Michael would have to take her back inside to her bedroom to fuck her. He isn't sure he can wait that long now. 

Gadget made another noise. Like he had found something. "What is he doing?" Angel asked, looking around Michael to Gadget. At this point, Michael don't care if Gadget found a pot of gold! Michael is too settled on sex to worry about what Gadget is doing.  


"I don't know." Michael said back, a bit frustrated. He turned his head around to look at Gadget. To see what he is doing. Nothing. He is just hovering there. "Maybe he found out he don't have a dick-" Then Michael saw the couch sitting there, Gadget is hovering by. "What's that?" Asked Michael, turning back to look at Angel, as he thumbed back behind himself. "What?" She isn't sure what Michael is talking about. Something about Gadget? Not so much. Michael had realized the couch sitting there by the wall. "Gadget?" She asked him. Maybe he saw what Gadget was doing, and saw something. No.

"The couch." Michael said back, a bit flustered. His hardness is really beginning to hurt now. "Is that a couch Gadget is hovering by?"

Angel looked around Michael at the couch he is talking about. "It's not a total couch. It's a Futon. It unfolds out into a bed-" Wrong words! 

"Good enough for me!" Michael picked up Angel, making her yelp, and he carried her naked body over to the Futon. Gadget, near by, finally looked up at them. Michael put Angel down on her feet. "Okay. How does this thing unfold out into a bed?" Michael is eager to know....Or his hard cock is. Angel looked down at the Futon. "Just grab this middle," she bent down, as did Michael. "and pull up, and down long ways." The Futon pulled out into a nice, long bed. Michael is hoping it can handle sex. He went back around it to the other side to Angel. "Good. Now lay down on it." He told her. His voice a bit demanding, and wanting. Frustrated with his hardness. Gadget looked up at Michael. He too can hear the tone in Michael's voice. 

Angel felt a little uneasy. "Okay..." At first, she sat down on the make shift bed. Then she pulled her feet up, and is now in a laying position. Soon, now naked himself, Michael came up over top her. Hovering over her, looking down into her deep, blue eyes. Angel looked up into his blue eyes. Her heart pounding. Her body felt hot with want. Spreading open her legs, he positioning himself in between her legs. Angel nervously swallowed. "Now, this is more like it." She knows what he's about to do to her. With the was he is sounding, Angel can tell he is hard up. Solid as a rock! As he moved in closer to her to kiss her again, Angel can feel his hardness touch her inner thigh. Her eyes widen. Damn! He is hard up. And thick! She don't think she's ever felt him this hard before. What the hell is going through his mind right now? He's got to be thinking of sex for him to be this damn hard up. 

As he kissed her lips, Michael slipped himself inside her. Angel moan out into the kiss. Moving her head back to vocally moan out loud. "Michael!" She said, looking up at him. "You're hard-" He kissed her to shut her up. He doesn't want this time to be interrupted. He knows he's never been this hard before. It even surprised him. Guess he is afraid of her leaving LS and he won't see her anymore. 

Michael took her hands in his and raised them up over top her head. She thread her fingers in with his, as he did the same. She gripped his hand hard, as he began to pick up the pace. She closed her eyes. Her head went back into the soft pillow, as she softly moan out, making little cute noises in his ear as he kissed her neck. Her noises were cuter sounding then Gadget's. Which, speaking of whom, Gadget came up to the bed to try to watch what is going on here. But, Michael waved him away. They don't need him watching them having sex. Even though he may or may not understand it, they just don't need an audience watching.  
Or, having him record this, them having sex...Which, as Michael got to thinking about it, maybe a good thing to have. He can sit home and watch them having sex, if she leaves LS, he would have that to remember her by.

But, then, Michael is sure Amanda would find the video of him having sex with another woman. Give her something else to bitch about. Like she don't have enough things to bitch at him now about.

Gadget hovered away, back into the hideout. He had found out that he does have a GPS system. He will tell of it to Angel, when she is done with Michael, doing whatever they are doing... Which made Gadget think of something...Condom! He gave one to Michael the last time they had sex. Gadget looked around in his shell. "Shit!" He said, in an electronic voice. He didn't have any more condoms to give to Michael. He looked back towards the garage door. What happens when there is no condom?

Angel has been having a tough time getting pregnant. Even with Kip, she couldn't seem to get pregnant. Then when the miscarriages happen, it seemed after that, she could never get pregnant again. She found that out here with Michael. The first time they had sex, she thought for sure she would be pregnant. But, nothing happen. The pregnancy test came up mines. And, the doctor she went to see said she isn't pregnant. 

"If you ever did get pregnant, it would be a miracle." Said to her by her doctor. A female gynecologist. 

The Future only knows.


	61. Finally Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel meets Walter at the bank he now owns...
> 
> Will she get to kill him, or will he kill her?
> 
> Unbeknown to Angel, One of her crew members get killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death in this scene.

Later on, after the wonderful sex Michael had given to her, Angel lay on the Futon bed, looking at her phone. She was looking at phone numbers of friends she had made here in LS. Friends she can never be close to ever again. If she was to be seen by Walter being with them, it will cost them their lives! She don't want anymore people to lose their lives because of her. Angel's eyes scanned over to the old Washtington. The trunk was still partly open. Those money bags were still in there. Money she can take and leave LS with for good! Without her here anymore, Walter wouldn't have her to be after to kill anymore people she cares about. She is even risking being here with Michael. As she has stressed enough, if Walter knew she was here with him, Walter would have him killed!

She looked back at her phone. She came across Carol's name. Angel realizes she hasn't heard anything from Carol lately. She had just spoken to her last night, before Michael came into the garage. Last said, Carol wanted to know how Angel is, but when Michael showed up she had to cut the converstion short. Angel thought Carol was going to call her back, or something? Now, she can't remember what was said. Angel hit the call button on her phone. It began to call Carol's number. She held the phone up to her ear. The other end rang...and rang...and rang. Then the voicemail came on. Carol's voice telling the caller to leave their name and number and that she would get back in touch with the caller as soon as she could. At the sound of the peep, Angel left her a message, 

"Hey, Carol! It's me, Angel. Sorry I had to cut our call short. I had something to do..." She thought of doing Michael. A smile crept over her face. She did a lot of things to Michael while they had sex! Angel don't think she's ever heard a man scream out before in pure pleasure as he cum. She cleared her throut. "Umm, call me when you get this. I can talk now." Unless she gets busy with Michael again during the night. "Bye." Angel hung up the phone. This creepy feeling came over her....Carol wasn't okay.

Breaking her thoughts, she saw Gadget hovering back in. He went over to the Washington. Lifting up the trunk he looked at the duffle bags full of money. "Ooooo, wow!" He said, in his electric voice. Angel wondered what he is up to. Is he going to try to steal the money she rightfully stole first? Angel decided to see what he's up to. Careful not to wake Michael, she slipped out of bed. Grabbing a robe, and slipping it on, she went over to Gadget. "Gadget?" She asked, as she came up behind him. He turned around to look at her. "What you going to do with money?" He asked her. She bent down to him. "Rebuild the apartment complex Walter burn down. Then I'm leaving LS." 

"Me going with you?" Asked Gadget.

"Sure! You can come with me." She smiled. She may as well take him with her. If Walter finds out Gadget left him, she is sure he will kill Gadget. That's just what Walter does to people...and things. Kills it all out! 

Angel's cell phone rang. She had left it on the bed. Afraid it will wake up Michael, she ran to it fast. She is expecting it to be Carol. But, it was a no number, no ID caller. Was it Walter? If so, why is he calling her for? Angel hit answer. "Hello?"

"Miss Foresster," a man's voice said. But Angel isn't sure if it's Walter or not. It don't sound like a young man's voice. The man in the pictures Lester showed her was of a young man. Was this Walter's grandson or something?

"Yes?" She asked.

"You want to kill me? Have this over and done! Come get me! We will have a show down in the bank I now own. It's on Vinewood Blvd. Meet me there at 2:00am. Don't bring your crew. But, do feel free to bring a gun. I'll have one too! This is just between me and you. Whoever gets killed will be dead! Whoever lives will leave Los Santos. It's your call, Miss. Heather Foresster." Then the phone went dead.

How does he know her name when she knows nothing of him?

Angel lowered the phone. She looked at Michael asleep on the bed. Then at the clock. It is 1:40am. No time to even get the crew together. She can do this herself. No one's life need to be in danger. She slipped back on her clothes. Got the money out of the Washington, put it all in the Damintor. "Come on!" She whispered to Gadget. She open the passenger's side door, and Gadget got in. Then she got in on the driver's side. Gritting her teeth, hoping the sound of the engine started won't wake up Michael, she started the car. The car rolled out slowly to the big door that she open from inside the car. Once outside, the door closed back. 

Her mind began to wonder, if she kills Walter tonight, then she can stay in LS. Stay here with Michael. But, if she don't kill Walter, Michael's life will still be in danger.

Leave or stay in LS? Besides Michael being here, she really don't have anyone else here to stay for.

Michael jerked awake. He looked around for Angel as she wasn't laying in bed anymore. "Angel?" He called out. No answer. He looked around the floor. Her clothes were gone. His clothes were still scattered out on the floor. But, his pants looked a little flat. Something was missing from them. He has a feeling. He leaped off the bed, and picked up his pants. He checked for his wallet. Gone. "Fuck!" He whispered, realizing he has been taken for all he is worth. Angel stole from him! He's lucky she didn't kill him too. Michael looked around the garage. The Damintor was gone. The Washington and another car is still here. The other car is covered with a tarp. Michael wondered why it's covered with a tarp. Had Angel left a dead body in it or something? Michael hates to get up and check it out, but his curiosity is getting the best of him now.

Michael slipped on his boxers and went to look under the tarp. Figuring to see a dead body in the car, the inside of it was empty. Which, reminded Michael of the money bags that was in the trunk of the Washington. He went over to see if they were still there. 

Nothing.

"Motherfu-"

Michael was hoping since some of that money is his Angel would give it back to him. But, she took every bit of it! All three duffle bags are gone. Michael is wondering now if Angel really is going to rebuild the apartment building Walter had burned down. Was it all a lie to steal all the money? Michael isn't sure. But, he knows he's been fucked, by a pretty little thief. And, here, Michael thought he was the thief!

Michael grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. He ran outside to his car, and calling Lester on his phone.

"Michael?" Asked Lester, answering his phone, wondering what he's wanting at 2:00am. Figuring Michael had been caught or something and is in jail now, needing bail money or something. Which, Michael knows by now, if he's in jail, Amanda sure isn't going to bail him out. But, none of that is the case. Not right now, anyways. 

"Lester, no time to explain now," he begain to say as he drove his car down the gravel road. "but, can you get me the signal on Angel's cell phone? Tell me where she is right now."

And, just when Lester was getting into spying on the collage girls. 

"Hold on a bit," he had to turn off the shower scene. "I'll patch it to you." He took the phone number Michael had given to him, and began to type it up on his computer. No name came up. No picture of Angel came up either, but Lester is sure this is her phone number. It's just everything about her is under lock and key because of her past, and so Walter can't find her. "Nothing is coming up about her. I mean, she has no pictures, or whereabouts." He explained to Michael. Which, Michael can understand that. "It's to keep her hidden from Walter." Michael said back. Lester agreed. "I know. But, if you were someone who don't know her, you wouldn't be able to find her." Just then the GPS on her phone came up. "Bing Go! We have a winner." He looked at the blinking red light. "Hummm," He was puzzled by where she is. "What?" Asked Michael. "Looks like she's at the bank on Vinewood Blvd?"

"What is she doing there at this time of night?" Michael asked Lester. He shook his head. "I don't know," Lester hit some keys to look up her phone records. "Oh shit!" 

Michael's heart about stopped. "What?" He is hoping Lester hasn't found Angel dead someplace. "Is she okay? She isn't dead, is she?" 

"No. But she maybe dead soon! I found her phone records. There was a call from Walter around 1:40 this morning. He asked her to meet him at his bank on Vinewood Blvd." Lester looked away from the computer. "I don't know what this is, but it maybe a trap to get her there, to kill her!"

"Do you have time to round up a crew? She may need some help." Michael asked.

"I will try to call them. Hopefully, someone will be able to be there soon." Lester don't think any of them have regular jobs to be at. Well, Trevor has a side job... Sort of. Lester don't know what to call selling drugs on the side a regular job. With that in mind, Lester should be able to get someone.

"Okay. See who you can get. Have them text me. We'll go from there." Michael said back. They'll take who they can get. But, it will take time for them to set up. They are all professals. So, they should be quick at setting up things.

"Okay."

Michael knows time is not what they have right now. He is sure Walter is already at the bank, just waiting for Angel to step one foot inside. Then, Michael is afraid to think what will happen.

Angel pulled up the the bank on Vinewood Blvd. She looked around. No one was out. Just a few prostitutes. A bit of traffic. It all seems quiet. She looked back up at the bank. Too quiet. 

"Me going in with you?" Gadget asked, opening the car door. 

Angel turned around to him. "No. Gadget." She said, closing back the door. "I want you to stay here."

"But, Walter in there!" He pointed to the bank. Angel wondered how Gadget knew Walter is here. Angel isn't sure if Walter is really here or not. Or if this is a trap. But, with Gadget talking like Walter is here, and he don't know Walter is what they're here for, how does he know Walter is really here or not? Is his rador picking up his sences? "I have to protect Angel!" Gadget told her, frowning. Angel looked away. That about broke her. 

She gathered herself back up. "No. You stay here. Wait in the car." Angel told him, trying not to cry. "I don't want you hurt!"

Gadget lay his hand on her cheek. "I am made to get hurt. Fall out of sky. Get shot at. Burned up. I am made to do all this. For you!" 

Angel looked away, covering her face. Trying not to cry. She isn't sure if that is what Gadget was made to do, was to take care of people, or is he just taking on the resposbillity himself? Angel can't see Walter making a drone to care for people. He isn't that type of person. So, Angel is guessing Gadget is taking on helping those who need help from Walter on his own self. No matter what happens to him, he's willing to take the kill for someone else. In this case, it's Angel.

But, Angel can't seem to let him take it on himself to die for her.

"No!" She told him. "You stay in the car. I will be back. Then we are going home!" She can leave Michael behind if she has to. She covered her face with her hand. Damnit!

She raised up to turn around. "Stay there."

"Angel!" Gadget tried to open the door, but it is locked. "Angel!" He lay his hands on the window. "No! Let me come with you." Angel backed away from the car, and went to go into the bank. "ANGEL!"

Once inside the bank, it was dark. Angel couldn't see a thing. Not even a ghost, if it stood in front of her. Angel carefully walked away from the door, in the direction of where she thinks the teller desk would be. But, it seemed so far away. Where is it! Had Walter torn it down? Well, this is his bank. He can do what he wants with it. 

As Angel walked, she laughed to herself. "A criminal owning a bank...who'd of thought it?...."

"Actually, your father owned this bank first." Said a male voice. His voice booming around the empty room Angel stopped and looked around the dark room. Still not seeing a thing.

"Walter?" She spoke out. Her voice echoing.

"Only then, this bank was called, Forest Green Bank." The man continued to talk. Standing in the dark, Angel just looked around. She could hear dress shoes walking around. She hopes that isn't Michael. That he found her gone and came to find her. No. She is sure it's Walter's dress shoes walking around. "Yes. Your father had mountains of money in here!" The man went on, still walking around. Angel listen to where the footsteps were going, or coming. He don't sound close to her. He sounds far away, but still in the same room as she is. "This is where he kept his money." The man said. Angel knew of a bank her father had owned, but she didn't know where it was located at. In the dark, she made a face. Now she knows. And, she can bet that the money her father had here is gone now. She is sure Walter took it.

The footsteps continued for a bit. Then they stopped. "When I killed Damon, I took over this bank!" With those words, the lights came on. Angel stood face to face with the young man in the pictures Lester had gotten off the internet. He was a real sharp dressed man. With a devil of a look on his face. "I took back my money." The man whispered. Angel looked him eye to eye. Every emotion was going through her mind right now. Especially the emotion of the gun she has underneath her jacket.

This is the man who killed her father. Who killed her friends. Who took her every will to live away from her. 

Damn him!

"Every bit of money I had, your father took from me." He whispered. "It was to be my money! My father was saving it all up for me!" 

So, this is Walter's grandson? Or what? Or son!?

"You're Walter's son?"

"Yes." He nodded. "My name is Danny Cain Walter." He put out his hand for Angel to shake and smiled, a big, bright, staright teeth smile. But, she froze. She don't know if she should shake his hand, or kill him. Is he the one who's been killing everyone? "I was adopted in to Walter's, my father's, family. Well, my adopted parents I should say." 

Angel shook her head. She felt confused. "Wait, you're the man who's been killing everyone? My family, friends. You're the one who's been chasing me throughout all 50 states?!" 

Danny nodded. "Yeah! That was me." He let out a breath. "It's been a rough journey, hasn't it?" He asked. Angel just stared at him. Not really knowing what to say. Besides her mind thinking, 'this is all a game to him?' Danny looked away for a bit. "But, ya know what?" He said, looking back at her. "You are a hard bitch to kill..." With those words, he quickly put his hand around her neck and began to sqeeze tight. As tight as he could around her thin neck. Angel began to chock and cough, as she tried to get him off her. But with his other hand, he kept her hands together at her middle. He pushed her back up against a wall. Holding her there. His hand still around her neck. "You know? I still haven't decided on how I'm going to kill you!" Angel knows about his many ways of death. Forget about 50 shades of Gray. This man has 50 shades of death! And, Angel has witnessed them all.

"I don't think I've ever stranggled someone though." Angel don't think he has either. Guess she'll be his first. 

He held her in place, up against the wall, as he is taking the life out of her. She tried to move her hands to get to her gun, but he kept her hands together by her wrist, which was also hurting her. As her life felt like it is leaving her body, she wished now she of let Gadget come in with her. Another drone came up beside her. It had gotten the gun out from underneath her jacket. Danny shook his head at her. "You're never going to kill me!" he told her. "This, between you and me, will go on forever."

Her eyes began to close. All she wants is this over with.

"Just.. shoot me... with...my own... gun." She tried to choke out. She guess this is how it's going to end...

One of his hitmen came up behind him. 

"When I'm done with her, you can have her remains!" Danny laughed as he told the hitman. The hitman laughed too. He knows what he can do with left over body parts.

Suddenly, the drone, holding her gun on her, screamed, then blew up. "What the hell?" Danny said, letting go of Angel. She fell to the floor, on her hands and knees, coughing, struggling to get air back into her lugs, and get her surroundings back. Gadget came screaming in. "Fuck you!" He told the other drone he had just blown up. "YOU!" Danny pointed up at Gadget. Gadget looked at Danny. "You left me, you shit!" Gadget swallowed. "Fry him!" Danny told his hitman. "With pleasure!" The hitman got out a stun gun and pointed it at Gadget. If the stungun hits Gadget, it will short out his electroics. Spilling out more oil, "Shit!" Gadget said, in his elecronic voice. He was sure he is fried. But, a bullett from out of the blue hit the hitman in the head, killing him instantly. Gadget open his eyes and looked around. He can see Trevor, hiding behind a huge desk over in the corner. Trevor waved at Gadget. "Get the hell out of here, Gadget!" Trevor told him. He don't want Gadget killed. Gadget nodded and hovered quickly to the doors, just as Michael came in.

Michael watched Gadget hover out the door. He went in and looked for Angel. He saw her on the floor passed out. 

"Angel." He went to her, as bullets came by him. He looked up to see Walter's hitman shooting at him. "Fuck!" He ducked down behind a table, tipping it over to hide behind it. He got out his gun, wondering how to get to Angel. He pecked around the table to look at her. She looked half way dead. Calasped on the floor. He had not way of getting to her. Not with all the gun firing. He looked around, and up as another drone came over to him. "Shit!" He could see it glowing red, ready to hit him with a lazer. 

"I got it!" He heard a female voice say. He looked around to find the voice. Standing up on the second floor was Paige. A laptop computer in her hands. She waved at Michael, then looked at the drone. "Fry, fucker!" She hit some keys on the laptop, and the drone dropped to the floor, a few feet from Michael. He looked over at it. It was smoking. "I fried it's boards." She said to Michael.  


"Good girl. Do the others!" Another one flew by Michael. "Fuck!" It didn't get far before falling down on to the floor, smoking. 

Clank, clank, clank could be head as the other drones dropped like heavy flies down on the floor. Michael watched them falling as he looked around the table at them. Then his eyes went back to Angel. She was still laying on the floor. Not moving. He looked up at the gun fired going back and forth from Trevor, Franklin, and Darrell to Walter's hitmen. All the hitmen falling to the floor. All but one. Michael sees walking over to Angel. His gun drown. Aiming it at Angel. She looked up at him coming towards her. With all she could to move, she reached over to get her gun, that the drone Gadget had gotten, had dropped and she rolled over on to her back, pointing the gun at him, and firing. The bullet hit the man in the head. Killing him. When she heard his thick body hit the floor, she knew she had gotten him. She lay her arms down at her side, and still held onto the gun. 

Another hitman came at her. She raised up her gun and shot him in the foot. He grabbed his foot in pain. Pissed at what she did, he lowered his gun to shoot her, but he got a bullet to the head from another direction. Angel looked over to see who had shot the man. It was Michael. She laughed a bit, but it hurt her thorout to laugh, or talk. Michael sat down on the floor next to her. 

In sign langage, she sign to him, "Thank you" as she mouthed the word to him. She figured he wouldn't know sign langage. He may have to learn it though. Angel may need it to be able to talk to people from now on. Michael smiled. "Your welcome!" He said back.

With some few remaining hitmen, Franklin and Trevor finished them off.

"I dropped another one!" Franklin announced.

"Two more over here!" Trevor said back, killing two more.

"I think we got them all!" Said Darrell." They looked around, but none could be found. Thinking it's safe now, they all came out from behind tables they hide behind. One last shot rang out, as one last hitman aimed for Darrell, killing him. "Fuck! Man." Said Franklin seeing Darrell go down. He ran to help him, but he was done dead. Trevor growled, and shot the hitmen in the head. "Asshole!" Yelled Trevor. 

"What...happen?..." Angel tried to ask Michael, but she could bearly say the words. Her throut was so sore from being sqeesed that she still is having a hard time just talking. Michael looked down at her. He saw what had happen to Darrell. But, he don't want to tell Angel what happen. He'll tell her later. "We'll talk about it later." He wants her to get well. 

After helping Angel up, they went outside. Angel lean on Michael's car. She looked at it, thinking Cooter owns Michael a new car. He promised her he'd get Michael a new Tailgater. What was Cooter waiting on?

Tio came running in, catching them as they were going out the front doors. He stopped Franklin and Trevor. "Sorry, I couldn't find Walter." Franklin and Trevor let out breaths. "Fucker probably had an escape door or something, since I'm figuring he's the one who set this up." Trevor motioned for Michael to come up to them. They wanted to tell him about Walter getting away, without Angel hearing it first. "Stay with her?" Michael asked Paige. "Sure." Paige nodded.

"We lost Walter." Trevor said. 

"Shit!" Michael said back, putting his hands on his hips.

"The dog must have had an escape route planned. Especially, since he had her come here. He figured we'd show up, so he set himself up an escape." Franklin said, figuring that's what happen. 

Michael agreed. "I don't doubt it." He looked up at Franklin, Trevor, and Tio. Michael looked back at Angel. To hear this isn't over yet with Walter, will kill her. She was so hoping this is the end.

"What do we do with Darrell?" Asked Tio.

"Give his share of the money to his family. We'll give him a good burial. Just don't tell Angel about him. It will kill her to know one of us was killed." Michael said, as Trevor, Franklin and Tio agreed not to let Angel know anything about it. "Everybody get out of here. The police will be here soon." 

"Okay."

"Take care of her." Trevor pointed to Angel, as he told Michael.

"I will!"

Michael went to his car. "We'll get Cooter to tow your car back to the hideout." He said to Angel. Not being able to talk, she nodded to Michael. Cooter will kill her when he finds out she was here to face Walter tonight. So, she maybe dead yet. Michael looked at Gadget. "We need you to erase any footage the cameras may have captured on the sacurity cameras in there. We don't need the police to see what all happen here tonight. Okay?" 

"Okay." Gadget said hovering away. He knows he's got to get rid of this stuff before the police show.

"Hop in." Michael said to Angel. She turned around to open the car door. The others got into their cars too. They need out of here before the police show up. 

Once Michael got Angel home, to her hideout, "Lay down on the couch." He said, going on into the kitchen to get a damp cloth for her throut. Angel did as he said, and lay down on the couch. Michael came back to her with a cool damp cloth. He looked at the bruise Walter had made on her neck while he tried to chock her. Michael pressed his lips together. What he'd like to do to Walter for what he did to Angel. "It's really bruised, but you'll be okay." He lay the damp cloth over her neck. She nodded. The coolness of the cloth helped ease the pain and fever of the bruise. It made it feel a little better.

Angel looked at Michael. "You...stay...?"

"Don't try to talk." He said, laying his finger over her lips. "I'll be here." He assured her.

Next morning, the police were all over the place. Looking at the dead bodies, and downed drones laying all around the floor. None of the police could figure out what had happen here last night. The dead bodies they could understand, but the drones? Where did the drones come from? Why were they here for? Who owns them?

"What the hell happen here last night?" One cop asked.

Dave Norton looked around. He lay his hands on his hips. He knows what happen here last night. This pretty much has Walter written all over it. But, who was he shooting at, besides Angel? Or, need he ask.

Dave Norton left the room to go outside to call Michael. If anyone knows what happen here, it would be Michael. Dave got out his phone to call Michael.

At the hideout, Michael's phone rang. He looked at it. Dave Norton's name came up. Michael was expecting his call. 

"Dave?" Michael said, answering the phone.

Dave looked around before he began to talk to Michael. He don't want anyone hearing this. "You know anything that happen at the bank on VineWood Blvd?"

"No. I don't, Dave." 

"Was it Walter?"

"Yes."

"Damn!" Said Dave, looking away. They were so close to him. "Is Angel okay?"

"No she isn't okay, but I'm here with her. And, she'll be fine."

Dave went to his car, and got in. "I'm in my car now. What happen?"

"Walter called her for a meeting there at the bank he now owns. She went to meet him, and he tried to strangle her to death." Michael explained. Dave held his forehead with his hand, worried. "Luckily, my crew and I got to her before he could kill her."

"He's getting close. Too close. We've got to get him and stop this before he can kill her."

"Yeah. No shit, Dave." 

"I didn't know he had called her. Next time he calls her, call me. Let me know he called her. Hopefully we can trace his calls. Maybe find out where he is."

"I'll tell her to do that. Meanwhile, now that he's closer then ever, we all better be watching our backs."

"We'd better had be watching ourselves now. No telling where he'll pop up next."

That's what scares Michael now. Walter will be back to kill someone else on the crew. Or, he could even kill Norton now.

"I...hope.. it's... finally...over...now." Angel tried to talk. But she is still having trouble talking. She is sure the crew got him.

"Shh," Said back Michael. "Don't worry about it right now." How does he tell her Walter got away?


	62. So, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is wondering what will happen now to Angel since she didn't get to kill Walter...
> 
> Michael is thinking of his family...and being with Angel too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter sounding messed up. This one and chapter 63 I had to switch places with, because I had written this chapter in the place of chapter 63, after that chapter had somehow disappeared. I only found out now that chapter 63 is still up on here. I don't know what happen. 
> 
> Sorry for the confusion. It confused me too! Haha!

Angel lay in bed asleep. She is worn out after last night's sex with Michael. She began to stir awake. Feeling her stomach growl, she is ready for some breakfast. It's been a long two weeks since she has been able to eat any solid food. For the past two weeks she has been eating soup. It was all her throat could take. Her throat is still a bit sore, from where Walter had tried to strangle her to death. But, she is doing much better then she was two weeks ago. She is talking better. Although she can't quite get a good scream out yet, she can manage a moan. Last night's sex with Michael had to be easy. She is still a bit weak from Walter strangling her. But, she made it through sex with Michael last night. And, it was awesome!

Angel rolled over to Michael as he lay awake. She lay her arm over his mid section. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She was still in the afterglow of his sex he gave her last night. The good feeling was still going through her body. Washing over her like some warm bath. Maybe she can skip breakfast, just to stay close to Michael in bed. Michael looked down at her. Giving her a soft kiss as she lay her head on his chest. Two weeks ago she was almost knocking on Heaven's door. She had went to meet Walter at his bank he now owns. With thoughts of hoping to kill him and end this terror chase, Angel almost getting herself killed by him. Walter had strangled her. Hoping to kill her first. Of course, Michael's crew got there just in time to save her from death.

For both Michael and Angel it was good to have each other to hold. Michael don't know what he'd have done if Angel would have gotten killed. Michael is liking her more and more now that he's spending more time with her. 

But, what about his family? 

He hasn't seen them in more weeks then usual. Michael still loves and cares for them. But, now his feelings for Angel are deeper then they've ever been before. And, Amanda...

Amanda...

Was she even thinking of Michael right now? Wondering where he is. He hasn't been home now for two weeks. He's been staying with Angel, at her hideout lately. Trying to help her get through the hurt Walter caused her when he tried to strangle her to death. Angel wanted Michael to stay with her. She got afraid of Walter finding her, and she wanted someone with her in case he was to find her. But, Michael wasn't planning on being with Angel for two weeks now! It just sort of happen.

Michael lay there, a bit confused. He wants to see his family again, see his kids...But, he wants to stay with Angel too.

What to do?

Angel looked up at Michael. "Thank you for staying with me." She smiled. "I really needed the company." 

"You're welcome!" He kissed her forehead. Michael got to thinking of something...His wallet she had taken the night she went to meet Walter. "You wouldn't happen to know where my wallet is, would you?" He knows she took it. Angel bit on her bottom lip. She knows she took it too. She thought that night, after she faced Walter and killed him, she would leave Los Santos. Of course, the plan didn't go that way. After Walter had tried to kill her by strangling her, she was too weak to drive off into the night. Michael had brought her back to her hideout to rest up. Michael still hasn't told her they missed Walter, and Darryl got killed by Walter. Michael was waiting for her to get better before he told her all this. So far, he hasn't told her anything. He don't know how to tell her the bad news. But, he knows he's got to tell her sometime soon.

"Um, yeah." She said back, her voice a bit shaky. "It's in the Dominator. I'm sorry I took it. I thought after I killed Walter I would leave LS. Go back to Liberty City, or Vice City. But after being strangled by Walter, I was too weak to run away." She explained, looking up at him. Nothing ever goes the way she wants it to. "I promise, your money is still in the wallet, along with your credit cards. I didn't take anything." 

He nodded, believing her. "I know." He said kissing her again. He knows now that she isn't out to hurt him. She's out to hurt Walter. Which, so far, is not working out for her. Angel rolled over onto her back. Michael saw the marks still on her neck where Walter tried to strangle her. "How's your throat doing now?" He asked, running his hand over her neck. "It's been two weeks now." Angel lay her hand over his hand on her neck. "It's doing better then it was." She said back. "It's not as sore as it was." She looked over at Michael. He moved closer to her. He lean his head down to her neck and kissed the bruise. "I missed hearing you scream out my name last night." He said, looking up at her. She ran her hand through his messy hair. "I missed it too." She smiled, looking down at him. "You are talking better now then two weeks ago." He noted. His mind thinking, wishing he can get a scream out of her. Raising up over top her, he reached down to get his hard member. He slipped in just the tip of it into her, earning himself a scream from her, "MICHAEL!" She looked up at him, as he laughed. "You shit!" She playfully hit his arm. Michael just laughed. "You are so cute looking when you scream out in pain, pleasure, or surprise." Michael has done all three things to her. Angel just shook her head at him. "Asshole!" 

"Do you want me to fuck your asshole too?" Michael asked her, as he kissed her neck.

"No! Please don't do that." She told him. He looked down at her. "That really hurts. And, I don't like it that way." 

"Okay. I won't do it that way. I was just wondering how else you like it."

"Just like this," She said back. "missionary style. I like this way the best of all the styles." She said, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't help not to smile at him. He is so charming one minute, then the next, hot and horny! God how she loves him!

"So, what now?" Michael asked, soon regretting it.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. What was he talking about? "Didn't we get Walter? Kill him off? End this terrible nightmare I've lived through my whole life. Didn't the crew get him at the bank? 

Michael lowered his head. 

Angel got the feeling they had missed Walter. 

"We didn't get him?"

"He escaped."

"Fucking hell!" Angel said back, laying her head down on the pillow. "Fucker got away!" More hell to pay. "I should have known he'd get away. He usually does." She looked back up at Michael. "Walter has escaped the police so many times..."

"Sorry we missed him."

"No! It's not your fault, or the crew's fault. It's just Walter. He is a really good criminal. He could escape Houdini's straight jacket trick."

"Damn! He's that good?!"

"Yes! And, I've seen him actually escape a straight jacket!"

"Fuck me!"

"Oh, yeah!" She couldn't help not to smile at his words. 

Michael looked down at her. He saw the smirk on her lips. "Oh, you like those words?"

"Yes I do!" 

"Well, let me accommodate those words." With that, Michael began to kiss her neck, and slowly move his pelvis back and forth. Angel made a face as she felt a bit of pain. But, this is nothing campare to the pain she'll get from Walter when he finally kills her. And, with him still out there, looking for her, she knows her death date isn't too far from now.

For now, she is going to enjoy this time with Michael. It may be the last time she will see him again.


	63. Michael Where the Fuck Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to let someone you love...like go...
> 
> Will Angel and Michael get back together again?....
> 
> Maybe the future only knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for chapters 62 & 63 for sounding a bit messed up. I thought I had lost chapter 63, 'Michael Where the Fuck Are You?' so I wrote chapter 62 to replace it. I only found out now that chapter 63, 'Michael Where the Fuck Are You?' was in fact done on here. I don't know what happen to it at first, as I was writing it, the chapter suddenly got lost. Now, somehow, it ended up on here somehow. Go figure.

A few weeks had passed since Angel had met Walter in the bank. They were to have a showdown in the bank he owned, but Walter got the upper hand, almost killing Angel as he tried to strangle her. It was a nightmare come true. One that Angel should have known would happen. She went there to kill him...but of course, that didn't happen. Walter got away. Which, as of yet, Angel don't know. Michael has yet to tell her about Walter's escape. And, the death of a crew member, Darryl. With Angel not feeling good, being sore and unable to talk from where Walter had strangled her, Michael couldn't seem to tell her about the death of Darrel. Michael knows it would really upset her to know one of her crew members had been killed. To know this, would kill her. Michael is afraid that if she knew of the man's death, she may try to kill herself. She has tried to kill herself before over the thought of someone being killed by Walter.

Michael was her first failed suicidal thought. It was another time Walter had come to close to someone she loved...liked and had almost been killed. That was the night she first took Michael up to see her father's hideout. Out in the middle of nowhere. Where sometimes it's hard to get a phone signal, as Michael was finding out again, as he tried to talk to Amanda on the phone. She had called him, trying to find out where he is...or rather, his kids were worrying about him. They were the one's wanting to know where he is. If he's okay. It kinda shocked Michael to know that his kids were worried about him. That they're the one's who had Amanda call him, to find him. But the calls kept getting dropped. Being nagged by the kids to continue to find Michael, everytime the phone call was dropped, they'd have her call him back. 

"Michael?..." Came Amanda's voice over the crackling phone. "Where the fuck are you? Are you okay?" She managed to get the whole sentence out, before the phone call was dropped again. "Damnit!" Said Amanda as she took the phone from her ear, to look at it. "Why is the phone call keep getting dropped?" She was confused. Was Michael being held hostage somewhere far away, that the phone connection couldn't reach? What the hell was going on here! 

Or was Michael out with a prostitute. Out somewhere no one can find him. Amanda knows he is good for doing that too. Taking prostitutes out to nowhere to do with them as he wishes. Amanda thought he was out of that. She knows he use to run whores, smuggle dope...was he back into that scene again? It would appear so. 

"Call him again, Mom!" Begged Tracy. 

"Yeah! He could be in trouble!" Added Jimmy.

If Michael was in trouble again, it's up to him to get himself out of it. Amanda isn''t getting herself killed to save him...but then again, he has risked his life for she and the kids. 

"Okay. Damnit!" Said back Amanda. With that in mind, she'll try to call him again. She hit redial on her phone. The other end began to ring.

"H-Hello? Amanda?" Came Michael's voice. Amanda felt a rush of relief go through her at the sound of his voice. She nodded to the kids, that she had him on the line again. The kids were relieved too to know she could hear his voice. 

"Michael!" Relief was in her voice as she spoke. "Where are you? You've been missing now for weeks. Are you okay?"

Michael turned from looking at Angel as she sat at the kitchen table. Breakfast for them both sat on the table. Angel picked at her food as she waited for Michael to come eat with her. Her throat was getting better now. She is trying to eat solid foods now. Soup was getting boring. She would have Michael go get her some soup from a close by store. But after weeks of soup, soup, soup it was time for something better. 

Michael walked down the hallway to the living room to talk to Amanda. "I'm okay, Amanda." He spoke low. He don't want Angel to hear the conversion. Michael is surprised by the worry sound in Amanda's voice. "Thank God!" She said back. Michael don't think he'd ever hear that word again. She actually thanked God he is okay...but, he's getting too far ahead of himself here. He knows how her words can turn to hate real quick. "Where are you?" She asked, hearing the phone crackle again. "The signal wants to break up. Are you somewhere far off?"

Michael looked out the window. The morning sun shinning in to the living room. Actually, Michael don't know where he is! All he knows is he's at Angel's hideout, somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. "I don't know where I am." Michael said back. He looked out at the surrounding trees. He would say he's out around Mount Chilliad, or Mount Gordo, but he's in the total wrong direction for him to be around them. Amanda brows lowered. "What do you mean?" She knows Michael knows this town like the back of his hand. For him to not know where he is is really something else. Meaning, he's in a part of the city, or woods, or Sandy Shores he's never been to. "I mean what I say. I don't know where this place is located at!" He turned away from the window to look around the living room. He took a sit on the couch, still looking around. Where is this place? What was it called? Michael knows Angel's father, and friend, Cooter put this place together, but where is it located, and what is the name of it? Angel has never told him this.

"Should I call someone to come find you?" Amanda asked. She wondered if he can get home. Does he need someone to help him get home? "Can you get home? Come back to the city?" 

"Yeah, yeah! I can get home. I have my car," He explained. Well, he don't have his Tailgater. It's another car he had stolen long time ago that he has now. He guess he won't see his Tailgater ever again, thanks to Walter for blowing it up! 

Amanda was relived to know he has a way of escape. "Can you come home?" Those words got Michael. Especially, since Amanda sounded worried, and sincere. He don't think he's ever heard her sound this sincere before. 

"Yeah! I can come home!...." The phone went dead. "Hello?" Michael asked into the phone. "Amanda?" He looked at the phone. The call had been dropped again. With re-newed hope, Michael shot up off the couch. Still looking at his phone, he turned to walk to the door to leave. He don't have time to tell Angel good bye. He hopes she'll understand though. But, as he looked up, Angel was standing there. "Angel?" He said, in surprise. The look on her face told him, she had heard the converstion between he and Amanda on the phone. 

"Go, Michael." 

His family needs him.

"I, uh,"

But, Michael don't want to leave Angel.

"Just, go. Okay?"

The pain of losing him hurts. But, it's something she has to do.

Without words, Michael walked past Angel to leave. She heard the door open and close, with him now gone.


	64. The Future Is Forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the sickness in Angel's stomach foreshadowing her future with Michael?...
> 
> Cooter brings Michael's new car to Angel.
> 
> Angel has a bad nightmare about her friend, Cooter...Is he really her friend?

Angel went back to the kitchen table. She sat down, and held her head with her hand. Looking at the breakfast sitting out, she thought of Michael. He was suppose to join her for breakfast this morning. But, things maybe changing back to normal for him with his family. Angel heard the converstion Michael had on the phone with his wife, Amanda. She was asking him to come home. Something Michael never thought would ever be said to him again from Amanda. Actually, Angel didn't think so either. But, it's something Angel should have guess would happen. Michael is still married. And, even though his marriage is a failure, it can still be put back together. It can be fixed.

Was that something Angel was wanting his marriage not to do, be fixed? In a way, Angel was hoping it wouldn't be fixed...but, that isn't being very nice of her to think. Sure, she wants Michael to be happy....She wants herself to be happy...But, she wanted Michael! If Amanda didn't want him anymore, Angel would surely take him. Of course, it don't work that way. The wife always wants her husband back, only to scream at him over something. Angel has been with many of men to hear about their horror stories, of how their wives are always yelling at them over something they thought wrong the husband was doing. But, in reality, the husband was trying to fix things. Like, they would bring the wife home flowers, or chocolates. Try to take the wife out to a nice dinner. Then, come home to hot, steamy sex. The men Angel knew, and talked to, said they never got that far with they're wives. Coming home, thinking they're going to get sex, only to have the wife fall asleep in bed. Or, she began reading a book. Talking on the phone to a girlfriend. 

Yes, Angel's been through it all with her late husband as well. When Kip would mess something up, he always tried to make it up with something nice. Dinner, or a late night movie at the theater. It was always a good treat for Angel...uh, Heather Foresster. Kip could really knock her off her heels. He knew what to do to her, and what to say to get Heather to change her mind. A lot of times it was the sex they had that would do it for Heather. It never was the chocolate, although that was good to eat. The movies were interesting, but nothing like what they've seen before. There is always better movies. Flowers were always nice, but they die too soon. Kip always gave Heather a yellow rose. It was to show his friendship, and love towards her. 

Kip was also a bank robber. He had kidnapped Heather once to get away from the police. Heather still remembers him taking her far off to his hideout. It was out in the middle of nowhere land. Out someplace in Arizona. Heather now don't remember where it was. The location of the place he took her. All she remembers is, it was far off, and away from everyone! Kip always hope no one would find her way out in the middle of nowhere. Heather was out there with him for a year before the police finally found her. The night the police found her, Kip was gone. All that was left, in a small vase was a single yellow rose. It became his truce calling to her, to let her know he would never hurt her. That he would always love her. No matter what happen to him, he would always be there for her. To love her. To hold her. 

But, what would Kip do if Heather ever became pregnant?

The future only knows. 

Those were words they always said.

Sometime later on, Heather got her answer. 

She was pregnant by Kip the following year. After the police had found her. Heather was never sure how to tell him she was pregnant. She was afraid he wouldn't like it. But, it happen, and Kip did take it. Although he was married at the time of finding out Heather was pregnant.

Angel thought about things as she sat at the kitchen table. She thought alot about Kip, and her own, real name. When is it safe to go back to calling herself Heather Foresster again? The more she thought about this, the more she wanted her old name back. 'Angel' was always her street name. It's a street name with an awful past to it. Well, her real name has a bad past too. Angel laughed at a thought, maybe she should change her name. Get a new identity. Start her life over again. Maybe here in LS. No one knows her here. All her friends are dead now, thanks to Walter. Start a whole new world in LS. Own the apartment complex she use to live in, that Walter burn down. Maybe rebuild it someplace better then where it was. Hump Street was not a good section to live on anyways. It was part of drug alley. And, the people who use to live there, in the apartment had kids. 

No! Hump Street, or however it was pronounced, that's what she called it when she first talked to Michael about it when he picked her up in the cab. She can remember telling him where to leave her off at, Hump Street, and thinking how sexual it sounded. There was sex going on on that street too. It was not a good place to raise kids in. Not with it being drug alley, and prostitute alley. Angel will move the complex to a better neighboorhood here in Los Santos. There's got to be someplace better then there, Hump Street, for a family to be raised in. Angel just has find it. 

Angel picked at her food, as Gadget came hovering over to her. She looked over at the drone. He made a noise. "I don't think Michael is coming back, Gadget." Angel told him, as he frowned. "It's okay, though," but she didn't feel okay. "He has a family..." Angel covered her mouth with a shaking hand. She turned away from Gadget. Angel knew this would happen, that Amanda would come calling back for him. How long did Angel think this would last? With Kip, it lasted a few years, but he finally got deviced. She wishes Michael could...would devoice to be with her, but, she knows it can't happen. And, anyways, there is ten years between she and Michael. But, still, she would have him anyways.

Angel's phone rang, making her jump a bit. She quickly grabbed it, hoping it is Michael calling her. But, it was Cooter. She picked it up, and hit answer, "Hello, Cooter!"

"Angel! Damn! Finally! I've been trying to call you for the past few days now. I couldn't get you!" He explained. How was he getting her now? He knows calls don't come through good way out here. "You at the hideout?" He asked. "Yes." Angel answered. Where else would she be? With Michael? Angel can guess that Cooter is hoping she isn't with him. Now, he may want Michael to be there. He has something for him. Cooter was in a tow truck heading for the hideout. On his hook, a new Tailgater for Michael. Just like he promised...Angel he would do. Get Michael a new Tailgater, since Walter blew up his old one. "You there, by yourself?" Cooter asked her. "Yep. I'm here alone." She felt alone too. "No Michael here." She looked around. God, she can still smell his colongne when he was here. Now even after an hour of him leaving here, she is surprised she can still smell his cologne. It smelt stronge. Like he is here. But, she knows he isn't here. "Well, that's okay, I guess. I got something for him...I promised you I'd get for him." Cooter explained as Angel raised her head up. She wondered what he got Michael...Then it hit her...Cooter has Michael's new Taligater! "You got him the car?" A smile came over her face. She didn't think Cooter would actually get Michael a new Tailgater, but he did. He totally did! "Yeah! I got it on the back to my tow truck." He answered, still wondering why Angel's Dominator was at the bank on VineWood Blvd. He had picked it up this morning, after someone had called him to pick it up. Angel has some explaining to do. What was her car doing at the bank at 3 something in the morning? And, why was the bank taped off this morning when Cooter had driven by it, getting Michael's new car? Something wasn't right here. And, Cooter knows it has something to do with Angel and Walter.

"Listen, I'm close to the hideout. I'll be there soon." 

"Okay." Said back Angel hanging up. "I can't believe Cooter got Michael a new Tailgater!" Angel said out loud, then she looked at Gadget, realizing he is still with her. "Ooooo. Wow!" Gadget said back, clapping his little metal hands together. "Since Cooter don't like Michael, I didn't think he would actually get him the car!" She said, and took a bite out of a piece of bacon. Some things Cooter won't do, because he don't like the person. That's always been Cooter. But, for some reason, he did this...not for Michael, but for Angel. 

Suddenly, Angel got to feeling sick. Her stomach suddenly wasn't feeling so good. She put down what was left of her bacon. She couldn't stand eating it anymore. Her stomach was rejecting the food. She lay her hand over her stomach. She felt like she is going to puke. She got up from the table, and ran to the bathroom, leaving Gadget wondering what was wrong? 

When Gadget got to her, she was sitting on the bathroom floor, wiping her mouth off with a piece of toilet paper. She looked up at Gadget. "You okay?" The drone asked, in his electric voice. Angel was a bit puzzled. She thinks she knows what's wrong, but don't want to admit it. Yet. It can't be. Maybe it's just the food wasn't going good with her stomach. "I'm okay." She said, getting up. "I think my own cooking made me sick." She laughed. Gadget laughed too. But, he isn't sure that is what's wrong here. Angel forgets that Gadget can sense things wrong with people. In this sense, it's not so much what is wrong with Angel...It's a good thing. But, he senses she don't want to admit it yet. And, with Cooter coming, she don't want him to know about it. Especially, when it has something to do with Michael. If it is his, Cooter won't like it. 

Angel can hear Cooter honk for her outside. "Come on!" She told Gadget, but as she tried to hurry to run to Cooter, she stopped. Her hand going over her stomach again. She felt dizzy, and sick to her stomach. Gadget came to hold her up. She can tell he is worried about her. "I'm okay, Gadget." She began to walk slowly to the door. "Slowly." Gadget told her. Angel nodded her head yes. "Not a bad idea." She smiled. Running is not what she can do right now. This is like when she first got pregnant by Kip. Other then being pregnant, she is never this sick feeling. She can't be pregnant. There is no way. Not after two miscarriages she had when she was with Kip. The doctors said she couldn't get pregnant anymore. Or if she did get pregnant, it would take time for it to happen. Her womb and all is still messed up having two miscarriages. If she is pregnant, it would be a miricale.

Gadget got Angel to the door. As he learn she can stand on her own, he let her go. Still a little sick feeling, she let out a breath. She's got to look, and feel good to face Cooter. If he even thinks she might be pregnant by Michael, Cooter will kill him! Angel looked at Gadget, and nodded. She is okay to stand up, and walk. But, he is by her side if she needs him. Angel open the door, and saw Cooter letting Michael's new Tailgater down to the ground. "Hey!" He said, seeing Angel. He looked back down, and lifted up the release to release the car on to the ground. Now, both front tires are on the ground. Smiling, and trying to look happy, and not sick, Angel came to Cooter and hugged him as he met her half way. "Hi, baby girl!" Cooter said, kissing her forehead. "Hey, Cooter!" She smiled back, but feeling a bit queezy in her stomach. She tried to ignore it, and looked up at Cooter. "I didn't think you'd get the car!" Angel said, breaking off the hug. She really didn't think he would get the car. "Have i ever let you down?" Asked Cooter. He'll get, or do anything if it makes Angel happy. Cooter don't much like Michael, but he knows Angel likes Michael. So, he will get the car for her sake, not Michael's sake. Cooter can care less about Michael. But, he cares about Angel. So, if she likes someone, Cooter try his best to be good to the person she likes.

Angel walked over to the car. "Looks just like his old one. Same make. Same model." Angel said impressed that Cooter found the right car. Same as the old one. "Yeah. I had to ask around from some people I know as to where to find one. They're so damn rare of cars that they are hard to find. But, I found one! With some help, of course." He smiled. Angel don't want to know where he found the car, or who he stole it from to get it. Just as long as he got it. "I don't want to know!" Angel said, smiling, as she walked over to him. Cooter laughed. "No. It's true. You don't want to know where I got it!" He hugged her. "I did it for you!" he told her. "Not him. Michael. No! I got it for you." He kissed her forehead, and looked down at her. "You know?" He asked. Angel nodded her head as she looked up at him. "I know." 

The hug broke. "Where is the dirty old man at now a days?" Cooter asked. 

"Cooter!" 

"Well, hell. He's always horny!" Cooter laughed. 

"And, your not?" Angel said placing her hands on her hips.

Cooter stepped over to her. "You want me to be?" He asked her, snaking his arm around her waist, as he kissed her lips. He broke the kiss and looked back at the hideout. An idea came to his mind. He cleared his throuat. "We are out here in the middle of no where... if you want to..." Very few times does he get sex with Angel. "No one would know we were doing it!" He lean his head down to kiss her neck. He was really noticing she is in a robe. But, why is she in a robe? Bath? Who cares? She is in a robe, and is naked underneath it. He raised up his head to look at her. "You did come out here to meet me in a robe." Angel looked down at the robe, she had almost forgotten she is wearing it. She had put it on to come down to have breakfast with Michael, who was on the phone to Amanda. Angel had forgotten she hadn't taken the robe off. "And, having it on out here..." Cooter pointed out to their surroundings. It was good they're out, alone in the woods. Where, like Cooter said, no one can see them. Angel smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. She can't tell him she was with Michael last night, having sex with him. This morning they were going to have breakfast together, but Amanda called him, telling him to come home. Angel could probably tell Cooter Michael isn't coming back to see her, and he'd be happy with it. But, she didn't say anything. Hoping to get one last time with Michael, before she leaves Los Santos. For good.

"So, we going inside for a while?" Asked Cooter. Angel looked at him. She knows why he's wanting to go inside the hideout. He's hoping for sex. She just had sex with Michael last night, so she don't know if she can have sex again. Last night with Michael wore her out. She don't think she's ever not been able to feel her pussy before. It's a bit numb, but the feeling is coming back to it now. "Sure. You can come in for a cola." She said, as the look on his face changed. A cola is not what he is wanting. And, Angel knows this. But, Cooter isn't going to argue. He's hoping, once they get inside the hideout Angel will let him touch her, which will lead them to her bedroom, and, and sex! "Okay. A cola sounds good." He said, playing it cool. He wasn't really catching Angel off guard. No! She knows what he's wanting. "Come on in!" Angel turned around to head to the door to go inside the hideout. Cooter smirked. Angel don't know how much, how badly, he wants in!" 

As Angel was already inside the hideout, Cooter followed in behind her. He grabbed her, making her yelp a bit, and he turned her around to face him. "It's been a long time, Angel." He told her. Angel nodded. "I know." The last time they had sex was the night Walter burned down the apartment complex she lived in. Cooter lean close to her, and began to kiss her lips. The kiss was long and good. Cooter broke the kiss to let each other breathe. Angel looked down at the floor. If she is pregnant, she don't know if she can do it with Cooter. If they end up having sex, would it bother the baby growing inside her? Angel closed her eyes. Hell, she may not even be pregnant. It may just be an upset stomach from her cooking. She laughed to herself out loud. "What's so funny?" Asked Cooter, smiling, wanting to know the joke. "Nothing." She shook her head side to side as she looked at him. She isn't telling him she had sex with Michael here last night, and she maybe pregnant. Cooter lean his head down to her, and kissed her again. 

As he kissed her, he wanted to push off the robe she is wearing. But, Angel couldn't seem to let him let him push the robe off her. He broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" He asked her, as she lowered her head. "Am I coming on too stronge?" He asked. Maybe she isn't ready for him. She wasn't ready for him last time they had sex, but she did finally give into him. "Nothing." She finally said after a few minutes of silance. She don't know what to say to him. Or what to do. He is going to be hell fire mad at Michael for even having sex with Angel again. And, if she is pregnant by Michael, by some lucky star, Cooter will do more to Michael then just break his nose! 

Cooter lay his hand on her robe covered arm. "Don't worry," He said, "I've come prepared!" He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a new, wrapped condom. Angel looked at it. "Do you always carry one around with you?" She asked, figuring so. Especially, if he thinks he'll be alone with Angel somewhere. "Yep!" He nodded. "I keep one just for a time like this one." He pointed between he and Angel, and then he pointed to the room. The hideout. "Like I said," He pulled her close to him. "We're all alone out here. No one can hear you scream!" Suddenly, Cooter pulled out a knife. Stabbing her in the stomach! Angel screamed as she felt the knife pierced into her stomach. "Michael's baby won't survive that!" He said laughing. Angel's body fell to the floor. Blood everywhere. "Now, Walter won't have to worry about you anymore!" Cooter told her, as she lay there bleeding out. She grabbed her stomach. The baby! Angel is sure it's dead. And, she is going to bleed out here! She looked up at Cooter. "Cooter?" She choked out. "What the... what the hell!...She coughed up blood. "I... thou-" She coughed again. Her eyes closing on her. "I thought..." She looked up at him. "you were my friend!" 

"Friend? Friend!" Said back Cooter laughing. "We were never friends!" He confessed to her. "I only prended to be your friend, only so I could kill you!"

"Wh-what?" 

"Yeah! Walter had hired me to kill you for him. I'm getting paid to kill you!" Cooter told her, bending down to her. "Those idiots he has working for him now, can't kill nothing! To make sure the job is done, Walter hired me to kill you!" He told her, as she just looked up at him, not believing what is going on here. Cooter was hired to kill her? Fuck! "But, we grew up together..." Angel said, tears in her blood shot eyes. Cooter wasn't showing any sign of regret. "So fucking what?!" He laughed. "That don't mean a thing. I never cared about you! I didn't like you then and I don't like you now! I don't care who you fuck. You want to fuck Michael De Santa, go ahead. I don't care. Just know that his real name is Michael Townley. So, if he kills you if your in the way of him robbing a bank, don't come crying back to me when I told you so." Angel just looked at Cooter. She knows Michael is Michael Townley, but hearing it again, damn! It makes her shiver. 

Cooter raised up. "No one is as they seem, Heather!" Cooter told her. "Not even you!" Angel knows she ain't no saint. She did what she had to do to survive. "Even I don't go by my real name, which is Dorein Cain." Angel's face lit up. She realized he is part of the Cain family. The one's who killed her family that night. "Cain!" She said, thinking out loud. "Yes! The one's who took out your whole family." Cooter bend down to her again. "Finished off all of you fuckers...all but you." He pointed a gun in her face. She let out a breath as she looked at the gun. "Now, you are the only one left of the Foressters....and the last one to die!" He pulled the trigger. 

A bright flash of light...

"Walter will be glad to know your gone too!" Angel heard him say as everything went dark, and her ears went deaf. Her eyes closing for the finally time. Her body slumping over. Down on to the floor.

Then...

...Suddenly, Angel woke up. Breathing hard, or barely breathing, she realized it was a bad nightmare. She ran her hands over her sweaty face, and just held her head. It was a dream. Only a dream.

She took her hands from her face. Where was Cooter?

She turned around to see Cooter laying in bed with her. They had had sex again, and had fallen asleep. "Oh, fuck!" She whispered, holding her head again. The only thing that wasn't a dream was that Michael was really gone. He had went back to his family. Men, going back to their families, are never dreams. 

Angel lay back down. Her hands laying over her bear stomach. She is thinking of Michael, and the 'what if' she is pregnant by him. What's going to happen then to him? To her? 

Angel felt the bed shift. Cooter looked over at her. He can see she is awake. "You okay?" He asked her, laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked a bit pale. "Yeah." She said back, looking at him, nodding her head. "I'm okay. I just had a bad nightmare." 

"About Michael?" He smiled, jokingly. "I always have them kind of nightmares, too!" Cooter's nightmares are always about Michael being with Angel. His worse nightmares are she and Michael having sex. And, her getting pregnant. But, hopefully, no worries there. Cooter knows about the miscarriages she's had in the past, and how they messed up her womb. He kissed her forehead, and lay back down asleep. Angel looked away, thinking even more now. She hopes this pregnancy don't turn into a nightmare! For her.

Angel roll over on her side, away from Cooter. He felt her moving and he moved closer to her. Spooning her. She can feel his dick touching her rear end. He lightly rubs hardness against her buttocks as he lightly kisses her bare shoulder. But, Angel wasn't too much paying him no mind. Her mind was thinking of the dream. In the dream, Cooter is killing her. Saying he is hired by Walter to kill her. Calling himself, Dorein Cain. Angel is left wondering about Cooter. Was he hired by Walter to kill her? The nightmare she had about him, says that he is hired to kill her, and that he is related to the Cains. If this is true, it may explain why Cooter was there that night her family was killed. He had helped her escape from the gunfire. But, it did seem like he was there way too soon. He was there long before they were killed off.

It's like he knew that night something was going down...   
This nightmare she had of Cooter is making her think. Making her second guess her friend. She wants answers about things. He seems to know everyone's real names. He even knows Michael's real name. Not that it would be hard to find. Cooter can look things up on the internet. But, what about Cooter's real name? Maybe Angel needs to do some searching on the internet. Find out what Cooter's real name is!


	65. Care to Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel finds out about Cooter's past...
> 
> The question still is, who is Walter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any confusion, Dorein Michael Cain is Cooter's real name. Heather Marie Foresster is Angel's real name. I'm not real good with making up names. All names, but for Angel/Heather Marie Foresster, (Angel/Heather Marie Foresster belongs to me) were names that popped into my head at the time of writing. I'm bad at spelling names to, so I only spell names I know, and can spell. LOL. I got the last name Foresster from the Bold and the Beautiful soaps. My sister and mother use to watch it. I always did like the last name of Foresster. For some reason, I always thought it sounded dark, powerful, and maybe even sometimes lost, as it made me think to of a lonely forest. I misspell words sometimes too. That's why Heather's last name Foresster has two "S" instead of one "S". I am a awful speller. Haha. Oh, well. Hopefully I'll get better at spelling. :)
> 
> I do go back and auto correct my spelling on words. I have auto correction on my computer, but sometimes I don't know which is the correct word I am needing to explain things. 
> 
> Also, I don't use big words in my writings. I don't know how to spell them, and I don't know the meaning of a word. I've got a dictionary, but I don't know where it is. All our belongings are still in boxes from when we moved, so, I don't know where things are, and it's been two years now, going on three this December 15.

After some time, as she lay in bed still beside Cooter, Angel got to thinking about looking up things on Cooter on the internet. But, with him so close to her, as he is still spooning her, she can't get away from him without waking him. But, she will try to. She really wants to see if she can find anything on him on the internet. She knows that's how Michael found out a lot about her. Everything is on the internet now a days. Even her crappy life. Even Lester found some things on her family from the internet. He found pictures of them. Acticles about the shooting. It even talked about how police never found the killer, or killer(s). 

But, didn't they know Walter had killed them, her family? The police were always looking for Walter, for the killings of the Foresster's. Nothing was ever found of him. They could never find him to even question him about it. Angel wonders, do they know what his real name? Danny Cain Walter. Maybe they're looking for someone just named Walter. They may not be thinking of his last name being Walter, or whatever way it is...What if Walter isn't his last name? But, he was adopted by a guy named Walter. Danny says his last name was Walter. Darren Cain was the father...but, who's father was he to? Angel wondered. Who was his son? Angel tried to think of all Walter's son's. He had four boys, one girl. What was the boy's names? Angel don't remember all their names, as she tried to think back on that night. She don't remember seeing any of Walter's son. Only Cooter was there...

Wait!...

In her nightmare about Cooter, he said his name is Dorein Cain. But, Angel, or rather, Heather, as she would have been back then, don't remember a boy named Dorein Cain. She knew Walter's sons, but now, she don't remember any of their names. It's been a long time since she's even seen any of them. She knows one son is dead. Cooter killed him....

What?

Cooter killed one of the sons! Heather remembers the boy going down. Blood everywhere, as Cooter had shot him in the heart. So, if Cooter is one of Walter's sons, why did he kill his own...brother? Maybe he wasn't actually related to Cooter, or Dorein? As the dream had stated his real name being. That's why it was so easy for Dorein to kill that guy. He wasn't a full blood brother. Only adopted brother...Or, friend? Maybe not a friend at all. He could have been someone who owed Walter money. Maybe the man was there to kill Walter, for hurting or killing his family off. Heather isn't sure how much of this goes, but, someone is reliable for some people's lives. 

She rolled over on to her back, and continued thinking of things past. Cooter, still in bed with her, and still asleep, lay his arm over her mid section. She lay her hand on top of his hand, wondering about him as she looked at him. Was he one of Walter's son? She keeps wondering that in her mind. Was he sent out to kill her? But, if he is hired to kill her, why hasn't he killed her yet? Maybe, because they grew up together? He don't have the balls to kill his only, and best friend. They've been through a lot together growing up. His father was never the nice kind. He always seems pissed off at something...or someone. Like her. He always seemed pissed at her. She thought it was just because Cooter liked her, and that they did everything together. Even learn how to rob a liquor store as she got older. Cooter taught her that. 

But...

Since Cooter's father was rich, why was Cooter out robbing liquor stores, and at one point, as he was older, robbing a bank? Wasn't the money going to him when his father passes away? It would seem so. Or, was the adopted brother fighting him for it? All the money! 

"Fuck!" Angel said, realizing something, then cupping her hand over her mouth, so Cooter won't hear her. She went back to thinking, "What if Cooter and Danny are adopted brothers to Walter?" Angel raised up in bed. "What if Darren Cain is Cooter's father!" She thought to herself. What if Cooter really is out to kill her over what her father did to his father? 

But, then, Cooter has had plenty of time to kill her. If he's hired to kill her, why hasn't he killed her by now? He can't really like her...But, he's always wanting to make love to her. He even hinted the night of the apartment fire, about him and her getting married, and getting out of here soon. 

Angel lay back down on the bed. If what all she is thinking is true, she don't need a computer to find it all out on. She figured it all out on her own!

Next morning, Cooter woke up to an empty bed. He looked around for Angel, but she isn't in the room. He wondered where she is. She better not be with Michael. If he is here, and has slept with Angel lately, Cooter will kill him! Oh, but, he has to give Michael his new Tailgater. Damnit! Cooter can't kill him. Or, give him his car first, then kill him! Yeah! That's what he'll do. Give Michael his car, then get him out of the way, for good! Michael don't need Heather. Dorein does! Dorein's wife is dead. He needs a new wife.

Cooter threw back the blanket, and got out of bed. "Angel?" He called out, as he gathered up his clothes to put them on. No answer. "Michael better not be here." Cooter slipped on his briefs and went out into the hallway to find Angel. Figuring Michael is here with her somewhere. He better not be in the other bedroom with her. As Cooter open the door to leave the bedroom, he was greeting by Angel. "What's this?" She asked, holding up papers in his face. "I don't know." Cooter said back. The way she was holding them, he couldn't read them. "They come in the mail?" Cooter asked her, glancing at her. He looked down at the papers, stopping long enough to catch what they have written on them. He saw the pictures. It was of him. Taken the night her parents were killed. He looked at her, wondering where she had gotten them from. From what he is guessing, she printed them off the computer. He looked back down at the papers. Pictures of that night her family was killed. Him talking to someone. His real name under line in red ink.

"Fuck!"

"Care to explain this?" She flipped the pages. In big, bold, black letters read, 

"...Pictured above is adopted brothers, Danny and Dorein Cain. Wanted for questioning for the murders of the Foresster Family..." Cooter glanced at Angel. She stood there, giving him a death stare. Which, quickly made Cooter look back down at the papers, as he continued to read on, "Both parties are of the Mob bosses in Liberty City. It is known that the Foressters have been stealing money from the Cains to further their empire, continuing to sale, and steal in drugs, guns, and prostitution. Darren Cain is wanted for questioning of the death of the Foresster, but he is nowhere to be found. Maybe so could be dead himself. Police are searching for his whereabouts. Another suspect is a man simply called, "Walter". No other name is given of him, or found. He is also a drug dealer mob boss. He is wanted for questioning to the murder of Darren Cain." Cooter looked at Angel. Sadness filled his eyes. Darren Cain was his father. Angel saw the look on Cooter's face. Her face eased up, as she had a feeling Cooter didn't know his own dad was dead too. Maybe even he was killed the night her family was. Cooter looked back down at the paper. There is a lot on here he don't know about. 

"Darren Cain was stealing money from "Walter", not giving anything back. Sources say, he was borrowing money from Walter, but never paying back what he had borrowed. Possibly leading to the death of Darren Cain by Walter...." Cooter lowered the papers. What hurt, and anger Angel was feeling, had suddenly subsided. She soon realized that Cooter's father was stealing from Walter too, and was also killed by him as well. But, was this Walter the guy she had met in the bank the other day? No! Couldn't be. He is too young looking to been Walter from back then. So, that Walter is Danny and Dorien's dad? No. Darren Cain is Dorien's father. Then who is Danny's father?

With the papers in his hand, Cooter walked back to the kitchen. He sat down at the table, not realizing the two plates on the table from yesturday morning, when Michael was there. Angel gritted her teeth. She had forgotten to put those dishes in the sink. Hopefully, Cooter won't notice them. Which, at this point, he wouldn't notice if a bomb went off! His mind was so on the papers Angel had handed him. "Only survivors of Darren Cain is his adopted sons, Danny Cain Walter, and Dorien Michael Cain. Survivors of Damon Foresster, is his daughter, Heather Marie Foresster." He lay down the papers, and looked at Angel. She looked at him, not knowing what to say. 

Cooter was dumbfounded. In shock. He wasn't even sure what to think. What to say to Heather. "Um," his mouth is dry, and his heart pounding. He looked around at the table, and the dishes before him. He knows who the second dish of food was for, Michael De Santa. But, they'll talk about that later. After he can get pissed at Michael for sleeping with Angel again. Right now, there are other things on his mind. Things he's not proud of. Things Heather will hate him for doing.

Cooter is the reason Heather's family is dead. He lead the Cains to their house, to be killed. Walter had hired Cooter, or rather Dorien to kill them. After it was all said, and done, Dorien regret what he had done to her father, mother, and cousin. As he recalls, in his mind, her sister got away. He wonders if Heather knows her sister is still alive? But, as of right now, no one knows where she is. If she is here in Los Santos, she is hiding out really good. 

Angel lay her hand on Cooter's hand. "I just want you to talk to me about it." She pointed to the papers. "I won't judge you..." Cooter looked away. When she finds out that he's the one who lead the Cains to her father's doorstep to kill him, she'll be judging him then! Cooter looked at her. He wondered if she knows who is behind the murder of her family? "Do you know who killed your family? I mean, do you know who was behind it all?" He asked her. He knows she was younger then. But, does she know his name?

Angel looked away, not really sure how to answer, she thinks Walter had something to do with it, if not all of it. "Walter?" She said, half not sure. "Or, was there someone else?" She asked. Was Walter the one she had wrong of killing her parents? Was it someone else who killed them? "Or, did he hire someone to kill them for him?" She asked. 

Cooter looked away. He nodded his head, slowly, "There is a Walter. He is the one who wanted your father dead for borrowing money from him and not returning the favor." Cooter looked at her. The next words, he's afraid will kill her to hear. "He had hired me to kill them..." Angel looked at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "You?" She said, as Cooter nervous swallowed. "You were going to kill them that night? Is that why you came back to do? Finish them off...or did you come back to finish me off?" 

"No! I wouldn't do it! I wouldn't kill you, or them, your family..." He looked away, as so did Angel. "I loved you!" He said, looking down at the table. She looked at him. "That's why I couldn't kill you, or them." He looked up at her. "I-" He looked away again. "Fuck!" He loved her, but he was the one who sent the Cains to her house to kill her father, Damon Foresster. How the hell does he explain that to her? "At one point, Walter had me by the balls," He continued to say, looking up at her. "He actually was squeezing them in his hand!" Angel covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god!" She muffled out behind her hand. Cooter looked away. "I thought they were going to pop, bust open he was squeezing them so hard." Cooter can still feel the pain of Walter squeezing his balls. He gently rubbed them in his briefs. "What happen? Why he do that to you?" Asked Angel. Cooter looked at her "Because, I wouldn't kill you." At one time, Cooter wouldn't give out the whereabouts of her family's house. That is why Walter squeezed his balls that night. Walter wanted the Foresster's address, so he could go get his money back. But, once he got there, and talked to Damon, that's when all hell broke lose.

"Why did he want me dead so bad?" Asked Angel, not understanding what she had anything to do with anything of her father's doings. "I didn't borrow money from him, did I?" She's sure she didn't borrow money from Walter, but she was younger then. If she had talked to Walter, she is sure she didn't know who he was. Cooter shook his head side to side. "I don't know," He said back, but half afraid of thinking of something...that Walter didn't like Angel liking Cooter, and growing up with him. And, how Dorein wanted to marry Heather once they got old enough. "Maybe it was because we liked each other growing up." 

"What does he have to do with anything of us liking each other?" Asked Angel. Cooter knows that's not what pissed Walter off, them liking each other as kids. What Walter didn't like was Dorien wouldn't tell him where the Foressters lived. That's why Walter squeezed Dorien's balls when he had him cornered, out in a hideout. Afraid Walter would bust his balls, Dorien gave in and told Walter where the Foresster's house is. Dorien has been regretting it ever since.

Angel wondered who then is the Walter she came face to face with in the bank? He's young. But, he only has the name Walter for a last name. The man who killed her parents, just is called Walter. Why? Is one guy trying to get the other guy in trouble? Have the other guy take the fall for some other guy's crimes? Angel can guess so. 

"So, is there two men named Walter?" Angel asked. "No." Cooter said back, looking at her. "Not quite. The guy with the name just as "Walter" is the one wanted to kill you and me, and whoever else who borrowed from him. The other Walter is a last name." Angel is guessing that would be the young man's last name at the bank. But, why does he want to kill her for? Who is he to her? Does he even know her, or something? Angel looked at Cooter. She really don't want to tell him about the young man at the bank on VineWood Blvd, but she is wondering, who the hell is he? How does he fit into this? 

Maybe she can make it sound like she ran into him in the bank...Hopefully. Not to make it sound like she went there looking to kill him.

"Um," Began Angel, and Cooter knew by the 'um', this isn't going to be good. "I ran into a guy at the bank on VineWood Blvd the other day," She said, as Cooter remembers towing her car from there at 3am. Which, he is meaning to talk to her about that, but he'll hear her side of this story first. "He is young looking. Cute." Cooter rolled his eyes, but nodded for her to continue on. "He's tall. Always in a suit, said his name is Danny Cain Walter." Cooter's eyes lit up. Danny is his adopted brother, that for some reason, goes by the last name of Walter. Cooter never understood why Danny called himself Danny Cain Walter?... Unless, Cooter said there are two men named Walter. One has it as just a name, and nothing else, while the other one uses it as a last name. Could this other Walter be Danny's birth father? Or, is he just the one word Walter's grandson? Cooter isn't sure. He would have to see him to know him. "I'm not sure." Cooter looked away. He's wondering about this. He could be someone's grandson or son, who was put up for adoption at some time in his life. After all, Danny, Dorien's brother, was adopted. "I'll have to look at him. "What about a guy named Henry Christian." Asked Angel. "I found his name on someone...I um, killed awhile back." Cooter remembers her handed him a piece of paper with that name on it, but it's another name with a dead end...Unless, he is the Walter who is going by the one name. It would sound right if his name was on the end of the name, making it, Henry Walter, or Henry Christian Walter. Cooter don't know, but it could be a fitted shoes.

"It's something to look into. He could be the guy who just calls himself, Walter." Cooter shrugged his shoulders. Angel agreed, nodding her head. "He could be Walter. Or, a Walter want to be." Cooter laughed. "He could be..." Since they were finished talking about things, Angel decided to get up to stretch out her legs. Cooter notice she is still in her robe. It was all really complacated, but they'll get through this, and find the right Walter to kill. "Uh," Cooter began to say, sounding like he's thinking of something here. "what's all this?" He asked, pointing to the table. Angel looked at where his finger is pointing. Which, is at the table, and the dishes with breakfast on them. He knows this is not new food, waiting for him. No! He knows who she had it all out and ready for, Michael De Santa. But, when was he here? And, why was he here for, besides sex? 

"Uhh, messy me?" Angel knows Cooter isn't dumb. He knows who's been here. And, he suspects what's been going on here between she and Michael. Cooter gave her a look. "He was here, wasn't he?" Cooter said, already knowing it. "Um, he was just here for a bit, to help out with the leaking sink." Cooter took up some dirty dishes, and threw in the garbage the left overs, and put the dishes in the sink. "Yeah. Sure." Cooter said, not believing what she says. "Michael was here, trying to fix his own water leaking!" Cooter looked at Angel. "Putting it in a hole he don't need to be in!" She swallowed, and looked away. "I don't really like him here, especially, not with you here alone." Cooter lean up against the sink, looking at Angel. "I know. He was just here to help me not be alone." Angel don't want to tell Cooter about how Danny Cain Walter had tried to strangle her to death in the bank when she went to see him. That's the night Michael had stayed with her, but she wasn't meaning for him to be here a whole two weeks! She just wanted him that night. She didn't want to be alone that night. She never meant for that night to last two weeks. "I just wanted someone to be with."

Angel began to walk away. She don't want to talk about Michael, or that night he stayed with her. Cooter caught her, and forced her back up against the sink. He stood in front of her, so she can't escape. Angel looked at him. Ready for a good yelling at for bringing Michael here for a sleep over. But, Cooter smiled as he spoke, "If he's going to stay here for too long, start charging him for his stay!" Angel laughed, catching herself, she lay her hand over her mouth, and laughed in her hand. "We have to pay for the electric bill." He joked. But, joking aside as he began to get serious, as he moved her hand away from her lips, and began to kiss her, making her moan into the kiss. Cooter ended the kiss, and looked into Angel's eyes. "Next time you need someone, call me." He whispered. Angel nodded. She'll try to call Cooter next time she needs someone...Oh, but, Michael won't be back to her anymore, anyways. He's now with his family. So, Angel will have to call Cooter to be with her.

Cooter kissed her lips again. Then, he broke the kiss, and began to kiss her neck. Angel closed her eyes, leaning her head back, to give him better access to her neck. His hands pulling open the robe. She can feel his rough hands touching her naked body. She is liking the feeling he's giving her as he ran a hand down between her legs. Once there, her moan got loud as he found her sex. He rubbed it, making her want to cry out. He continued to kiss her neck as she moan out at his touch. His touch felt so good. He really knows how to start her up...

"...Why was your Dominator at the bank on VineWood Blvd at 3am?..."

...and, he knows how to be a buzzkill.

He stopped kissing her to look at her. Waiting for an answer. But, what can Angel say to him? She was there to kill, who she thinks is Walter? He waited for her to say something. Cooter is sure she had no business being at the bank at 3am. What would she be doing there anyways? He knows she was there for a not so good reason. 

"Um," Was all she could say. 

"Um? Is that all you have for me?" Cooter asked, knowing there is more to this 'um' then she is letting on. Cooter let out a breath. "At least tell me you weren't there to rob the bank with Michael." Angel shook her head no. "Good." Nodded Cooter. "So, why were you there at 3am?" 

"Nothing. Just had parked my car there to walk the street." Was really all she could come up with. Maybe he'll think she's working the streets again. 

"Going back at it again? Prostitution?" 

"I don't know. I was just looking at old stomping grounds. I didn't go off with anyone though. I just was thinking."

"Okay." Cooter said back, but isn't sure if he really buys what she is saying. He knows Angel too well. He knows she is out to get Walter to kill him. Cooter also knows that that bank use to be called Foresster Green Bank, long time ago. He knows her father, Damon owned it at one time. Which made him wonder, who owns it now? Or, need he ask.


	66. All Things Wondered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel thinks about things... One of them maybe being pregnant by Michael De Santa. ..
> 
> Is Angel pregnant by Michael?
> 
> Can they find the guy named Walter to kill him?

Cooter and Angel lay naked in her bed. Cooter should be happy now, he's gotten to sleep with Angel again. Three am rolled around. Angel lay awake, thinking of what she and Cooter had been talking about last night. About who Walter is. What his real name is. Putting suspects faces with his name. Wondering which one he is. Is he Danny Cain Walter? Or is he Henry Christian (Walter?) Angel ran her hand through her hair. This is all messed up. Trying to find out who is who is tiring. If it wasn't for revenage of the death of her family, she wouldn't worry about chasing down Walter anymore. But, he is wanting to kill her. So, she has no choice but to keep searching for him, or be dead any day now. 

Which, makes her think, if she and this Walter guy, whoever the hell he is, ever came face to face, would he kill her then and there? No matter where they meet at. If Danny Cain, the guy at the bank she thought was Walter, wanted to kill her, why didn't he just shoot her there? Instead, he tried to strangle her to death. Wouldn't a shot to the head be faster, and easier then just strangling someone. Or, does he like the thrill of this chase. He knows he's got the upper hand. The police can't find him to catch him, because he's always one step ahead of them. Even back in Liberty City, and Vice City, Walter never could be found out by police. They were always one step away from getting him before he'd get away, and disappear again for awhile. He'd let the heat cool down before he'd go out hunting for his victims to kill again. 

Does every one owe him money? Not just her father. It seems like the whole world owes Walter money. Why? Was he that good of a one line sales man to cheat people out of money only to hunt them down to kill them if they couldn't end up paying him back? Who the hell was Walter anyways? Angel knows he was, and still is a successful mob boss, who owns everything in the world. He's always been the riches man that Angel has ever heard of. Second to her father. Walter has to be the Devil himself! He owns every person on earth. He owns their very soul. Even her father's soul. It wouldn't surprise Angel if she ever found her father hidden in a room somewhere, where the walls are painted red, and there's no way out! 

Walter's hitmen... Who are they? People who owe him money? People he took for his own pleasure to track down others who own him money. Poor souls, who are damned by him forever. To do his dirty work. Angel can feel her hands roll up into fists. Anger was building up inside her. When she does find this man, and kills him, it will be worth the fight! It will mark the end to people who may owe him money, to finally have an end to this empty feeling of being owned by Walter. And end to being afraid that your life will be taken from you if he finds you.

How many people owe Walter money? That's a good question, and she can bet everyone owes him something. Even the hitman he runs must owe him something for them to be his hitman. The only way they can get out of oweing him is to work for him? But, do they get paid? Angel can bet not. Or if they do get paid by Walter, he takes the money to pay himself back for money they borrowed from him long time ago. 

Walter is a mean fucker! Angel is sure of that from the way he not only treats people, but how he kills them. He's done a lot of killing in car crushers. Angel has seen some of the killings he has done in one, a car crusher. One killing was her boyfriend. The screaming. Busting glass. It's something that never leaves her thoughts. And, there was nothing she could do about it.

Angel roll over on to her back. She looked over at Cooter. Names... So, Cooter's real name is Dorien? He never really told her anything about it last night. But, then again, she didn't ask. Her thoughts were going all around with her last night. Thinking of Walter. Wondering who the hell he is. Trying to figure out his puzzle, but some pieces are still missing. Angel don't know if she'll ever get the puzzle of Walter put together, but, if she can find him and kill him, that will solve everything. She hopes. 

God, what if he has a brother? What if Danny Cain Walter, or Henry Christian is Walter's brother? Her mind was going around again. Thinking of the 'what ifs.' Angel lay her hand on her forehead. It could be possible. Everyone has to have a relative. If Walter does have a brother, then this chase will never end. Once she kills Walter, his brother will be after her to kill her for the death of Walter...Whoever he is! Whatever the hell his name is. 

How does she end this? Kill anyone named, or has the last name of Walter?

Angel lay her hand over her face. It's got to end somehow. Don't it?

She was beginning to get upset. Her stomach felt sickish. She ran her hands down over her stomach. Something is really not agreeing with her stomach. She will not admit to if she is or not, pregnant by Michael De Santa. It's just an upset stomach. Has to be. It feels awful right now. 

What if she is pregnant? She and Cooter has sex. He wore a condom, but will the rough sex he gave her, hurt the baby? 

No! She isn't pregnant. No way she is. Just no. 

If she is...

What does she tell Michael?

How does she tell Cooter?

She nervously swallowed at these thoughts. 

Cooter will kill Michael...

Michael would probably walk away anyways. He already has kids.

Would Cooter raise them as his own? Or would he walk away too, knowing the baby is by someone else? 

Angel covered her face again. Wondering on what to do. What to do now. It would be her luck she is pregnant by Michael, because she isn't expecting it to really happen. It will surely be a miracle if she is pregnant. Her body hasn't been taking to getting pregnant in years now. She looked over at Cooter, who is sleeping soundly. Angel can bet he's happy now, and can sleep better, knowing he had sex with her again. In a way, she hopes she isn't pregnant. That way, she won't have to tell either men about it, and they can go on living and breathing. And, she won't have to explain it. She don't want to tell anyone about it. 

She lay her hands on her stomach again. "Please, don't be pregnant. Please." She whispered, so not to wake Cooter, or let him hear her. The last thing she needs is to be pregnant, and explaining it to Cooter. 

Cooter, not being a heavy sleeper, heard a little of what she was saying. He lowered an eyebrow, wondering, who would she be pregnant by? Him? If she is, he would accept the baby. Having a baby with Angel is something he's always wanted. Especially, after losing his own kid to Walter. Seeing him marrying Angel is also something he'd like to see happen too. But, if she's pregnant by Michael... Cooter is trying not to think of that. And, what he'd do to Michael. He'd give Michael more then a bloody nose, he knows that.

Cooter rolled over to face Angel. "Ah, your awake!" He said, sounding like he didn't know she was awake. But, he knew. Cooter caught Angel off gaurd. She thought he was asleep. Obviously not. She wondered if he heard her talking about hoping she isn't pregnant. Is that why he rolled over to her? Is he wanting to talk about it? Right now, she don't want to talk about it. She don't even know if she is, or not, pregnant by anyone yet. Cooter raised up and lean on his elbow, while he lay his right hand on her stomach. Angel knows he didn't lay his hand there by accident. She's afraid he heard her talking. "Last night was awesome!" He said, moving his hand around on her stomach. She smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah! Yeah! It was." She agreed with a nod. "It sure was awesome!" He raised up to kiss her lips. "You were awesome!" He told her, as he looked into her blue eyes. She gave a little half smile. She hopes she was good last night. Hoping the pregnancy didn't get in the way of the pleasure... 'I'm not pregnant.' She thought to herself. Her heart pounding, half afraid she is, and Cooter finding out about it. Like, right now! And, then killing Michael for it later on.

Cooter can see the nervous look on her face. "You okay?" He asked her. "You seem a bit nervous. I hope I wasn't too rough." Angel shook her head no. "No! Not at all. You were perfect." She said, her voice a bit cracked. Cooter does remember her screaming a bit. So, he is guessing that her throat is dry now. "You sure?" He asked, again. "Yes." Angel nodded, trying to sound calm, and be calm. Cooter knows something is up with her, but he won't push it. When she's ready to tell him something, she will... He hopes. He knows how she don't much tell him anything. She is afraid he'll kill someone for what they did to her. And, in this case, someone did do something to her.... It's called fucking. But, she let Michael fuck her. So, it's her fault this happen. But, damnit! How can she resist him? Fuck!

Cooter kissed her again. "You would tell me if something is wrong, wouldn't you?" Cooter asked her. She looked into his eyes. "Yes." She has told him things in the past, about if someone hurt her, or if something happen. But, now is not he time to tell him anything. Not if he'll end up hurting, or worse, killing Michael. "Okay." Cooter said, letting the situation die down, but it's still in his head. He kissed Angel again as she let him. But, her mind was on a thousand different things. Most recent thought...Michael.

Cooter broke off the kiss on her lips, and moved his head down to her neck. Angel thought about asking him about his real name, Dorien. She wondered what his full name is, and why he never told her anything about his real name. Why did he always go by Cooter? Guess he was in hiding too from Walter. 

"So," She nervously swallowed as she felt him kissing her body. All the way down to her stomach. She knows, he knows something is up. Cooter isn't stupid. "your real name is Dorien?" That's how she is understanding his name to be. It was the name written on the files she found online the other day. Cooter looked up at her, from her stomach. She looked down her body to him. "Yes." He answered, and went back to kissing her stomach. She looked up. "Okay. Um, what's your full name?" She looked down at him again. He looked up at her. He use to like his middle name. But now, he don't. "It's Dorien Michael Cain." Angel laughed, and smiled. "Your middle name is Michael?" She couldn't believe it. "Yes." He just simply said, and lay his lips back down on her stomach. Angel laughed. "I'll bet you don't like that name now, do you?" Cooter raised up to her. "I use to like it. But, now I hate the name Michael!" Angel laughed, as Cooter smiled, coming into kiss her lips again.

"I can't think of why you'd hate that name!" 

"I can think of someone." He smiled, but Angel knows he really don't like Michael De Santa.

"Do you think we will ever find Walter? Whatever his real name is." Angel asked, unexpectedly. 

Cooter looked at her nodding his head. "In time, I think we will find him." Cooter hopes they find him soon. After realizing Walter killed his father, Cooter has a bone to pick with the fucker too now. That was something he never knew about Walter; killing Cooter's father. And, Cooter's father...A lot of things he didn't know his own father did behind the family's back. Getting his own self killed for borrowing money. What was Cooter's father thinking? He had money. Why get himself in debt with a mob boss? Cooter wished he had his father here with him now. There are so many things he'd like to talk to him about. Talking to his father would be better then finding out about what all happen in the news papers off the internet. Cooter would like to hear that it isn't all true. That the press made it all up. But, Cooter can remember his father being gone for a long time, and coming home with excuses. Now that he knows the truth of his father, Cooter knows where his father was all day and night. He was out borrowing money from someone he had no business doing anything with. Someone that would kill him, if the money wasn't return to him by a such and such date.

Did Darren, Cooter's father, not think that Walter would kill him if he didn't pay him back? Did Darren not realize who Walter was? He had to know Walter was a criminal. A Mob boss? How can he not know this?

Maybe at the time, Walter was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Looking good. Acting like he was helping people, when he really wasn't. Walter wanted these people's souls. He wanted them damned to him. To owe him forever. To own these people and their families.

But, once you get in with Walter, and owe him money, how does a person get out of his debt to Walter?

It's a Hell no one can escape from.


End file.
